Bella's Sun
by JJ Twi1ight
Summary: Summary: Bella leaves Edward and reconnects with Jacob. What happened between Edward and Bella? How will Jacob protect Bella from Victoria's vengeance and Bella's promise to the Volturi to become a vampire? Mostly Jacob POV - Timeline begins start of Eclipse for prequel see Jacob's New Moon.
1. Chapter 1  WAR

Author's note: All character's belong to Stephenie Meyers. **Please review, it really makes me happy. :)**

(This story starts off the same as Jacob's Eclipse, and will detour in chapter 3. They are NOT the same story)

Chapter 1 – WAR

_Again!_ Sam yelled, as I picked myself up from the ground shaking dirt and gravel from my fur. Paul crouched down and we circled and evaded one another, each of us reading the mind of the other. Our pack mates watched closely and their own thoughts mixed in as well intensifying the challenge. We all have been practicing for days trying to sharpen our reflexes, and allowing our wolf to react rather than think and decide. When successful our wolf would move almost completely without thought and catch the other one by surprise, it was fantastic. Sam was careful not to let any of us get too seriously injured, but lets just say it is a good thing we heal fast.

When I returned from Bella's with the knowledge that she wanted the Cullens to make her one of them it became clear that the treaty was going to be broken. We had no idea how much time we would have, but we wanted to be ready.

Our greatest obstacles were Edward's ability to read our minds and Alice's ability to know the future. Her knowing what we were going to do the moment we decided was scary and our only option was to be faster than ever before. There would be no time to hesitate or second guess, no time to think. Jasper's ability to control our emotions was equally scary, and I sure hoped that Sam had some idea of how to counteract that because I could think of nothing. We knew that the Cullen coven would be a united front and we would have to be ready.

Fight training turned out to be a perfect way to vent our pent up anxiety and frustration. None of us took the treaty being broken lightly, and would not hesitate to declare war. However for me it was so much more than a treaty that was being violated, it was Bella, laying herself on the alter as a human sacrifice. How could she not value her life more than that? Does she not see how important she is?

Suddenly I felt Paul's hard head directly into to my chest and I was on my back and his teeth instantly went around my throat making it where I couldn't breathe. _Paul stand down_. Sam ordered, and Paul's hold immediately released and oxygen refilled my lungs. _Great job Paul,_ Sam acknowledged. _Jacob distractions like that are going to get you killed._

Once again I picked myself off the ground and was angry and embarrassed. I hated that Bella still had that affect on me. I couldn't help but think about her, she called all the time and just wouldn't take the hint that we were over. There was never a _we _to begin without, outside of being her "best friend" and I knew that the love I had for her could not be stuffed back inside the ''friendship box", we had gotten too close for that. That ship had sailed, and along with it my hopes and dreams of a life with Bella.

Pulling myself together I sat to the side and watched the next set sparring with one another, sometimes it was one on one and other times we had two on one. Some days were spent more on the mental training of combat and others were more physical endurance. Fighting against a large coven was mostly likely not going to be over very quickly and we so we ran for hours and hours. Most of the time we could make a game similar to tag, where one or two wolves would be "it" and would try and hit the others to work on dodging and running. After a couple more hours Sam declared training over and we all went home hungry and tired.

Quil had joined the pack about one week after the Cullens returned. He was so freaking excited to be in on the secret, and have his friends back, he didn't care about anything else. He stayed a wolf for just over a week, not in any hurry to get back to his human life and his girlfriend got frustrated not knowing where he was and broke up with him. They had only been dating about a month, so Quil took the break up well and really so did she. I must admit it is fantastic to have Quil with us and to not have to keep it from him anymore.

The pack feels complete and there is a sense of unity among us all, a brotherhood. Well maybe not all, Leah is still as difficult as ever and never fails to remind us of how she feels like an 'outsider' among 'outsiders'. We have all learned to pretty much take her moaning and complaining as just part of her charming personality.

In no time I made it home, landing on two feet, slipped on my shorts and walked inside. It was dark inside with only a handwritten note indicating that dad had gone fishing with Charlie. I cringed at the idea of what those two gossips would plan and scheme while having the whole day together. As much as I loved my dad, he really needed to get a life so he could stay out of mine. I suppose I could try and just pretend like I wasn't dying a little more each day that I ignored Bella, and then he wouldn't worry so much, but I wasn't really good about hiding my feelings. I always seemed to lay things out straight, just how it was. You couldn't sugar coat crap, and that is just how things are right now.

I walked over to the freezer and smiled when I saw three boxes of pizza staring back at me. I got them all out and turned on the oven while I sat them on the counter. I opened one box took the plastic wrap and cardboard off and placed it in the oven. It would need to cook for 20 minutes so I decided to jump in the shower and get cleaned up. The water felt great relaxing my tired muscles and I washed my hair and realized I would need to cut it again soon. I probably should have weeks ago, but I just didn't have the energy to care.

I got out of the shower, dried myself off, and walked to my room for some sweat pants. As I entered the kitchen I could smell the pizza and my mouth began to water. I removed the hot pizza from the oven and got the second pizza out of the box placing it in the oven to cook. I ate the first pizza while the 2nd cooked, and when it was ready did the same with the third. Once I was finished eating I sat down in front of the TV for some mindless relaxation.

It didn't take long before I heard my dad rolling in the front door.

"Hey Dad, there is some pizza on the counter if you are hungry." I said from the couch.

"Okay, thanks." Billy replied as he rolled over to me and dropped a folded square piece of paper that said 'Jacob' across the front into my lap.

"What is this?" I asked picking it up. He completely ignored me as he rolled back into the kitchen, I assumed for pizza. I opened the paper and my eyes about jumped out of their sockets as I read.

_Please Jacob, talk to me!_ I didn't read any further as the paper dropped from my hands and floated like a feather to the floor, as I bolted from the couch and stormed into the kitchen.

"What the hell was that!" I yelled.

"Jacob she's trying. Give her a chance to fix things." Billy took two slices of pizza and set them on his plate and rolled in front of the kitchen table.

"What on earth for? Do you want me to just pretend that she isn't suicidal? Or has she given Edward up?" I asked sarcastically while pacing back and forth in our small kitchen.

"No. She hasn't. But she cares about you, maybe you could get her to change her mind."

"Like that'll ever happen."

"Well maybe it would if you would stop sulking, put on your big boy pants and read that damn note. You might just learn something."

I stopped dead in my tracks in the middle of the kitchen, "Did you read it?" I was so shocked I didn't know what more to say.

"No, good grief Jacob. Neither Charlie nor I have read it. But the fact that she sent it in the first place is all I needed to know."

I pulled my chair out and slumped into it, "I can't believe this." I said shaking my head.

"Come on Jacob, she needs you and I know you need her too."

"But that's the problem Dad, I need her far more than she needs me. I can't go back to being the friend she wants me to be, too much has happened."

"Wouldn't her friendship be better than nothing at all?"

"I don't know. What would be the point?"

"And I think she needs you even more than you need her, she just doesn't realize it."

"I know." I looked up and I could see the note, shouting at me from the living room floor. "I can't deal with this right now, I'm going for a walk." I said, as I stood from the table.

"Okay. Hey there is a bucket of fish outside, would you mind bringing them in."

"Sure, sure." I said as I got up and walked outside grabbed the bucket and brought inside next to the kitchen sink. "I'll be back before too late."

As I stepped outside I could see the sun start to descend and I knew it would be slipping away into darkness soon. I walked over to the beach and listened to the waves come and lick my feet before receding back into the ocean. My mind was a mess, I didn't know what to do about Bella. Why was a friendship with me so important to her if she wasn't planning on giving up Edward and her desire to be one of them? I did the best I could to avoid thinking about that last part, how her skin would ice over, her beautiful heart would no longer beat, and her chocolate brown eyes would be lost forever.

A silent tear slipped out of the corner of my eye and my heart ached at the possibility of Bella being my enemy. The instinct to attack and kill would spread through my body regardless of the face that stood before me. I felt helpless as I sat down in the rough sand, laying flat on my back as I watched the sun continue to slip away. I felt someone come and sit beside me, but I didn't bother to turn my head to see who it was, instead I just watched as the sky filled with blazing oranges and pinks until slowly the colors slipped away into black.

I felt a hand, small and cold, settle itself into my own. For a second I didn't move, had Bella driven out here? I had never known Bella to be this silent, and I'm sure she would have had plenty to say if she were here. Also I knew Bella's scent by heart and this was very different. I could smell sweat mixed with a sweet apple smell, like a lotion or perfume. I lightly moved my hand and could feel the delicate fingers and my thumb rubbed the soft skin at the wrist, it felt so different that I had no idea who's hand it could be. Slowly out of curiosity I turned my head and saw the dark russet skin and hazel eyes that I knew to belong to Jackie.

I laid my head back down and relaxed my hand, which she didn't let go of, and looked out across the night sky. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"You just looked so lonely."

"Did it ever occur to you that I wanted to be alone?"

"Yes." She took a deep breathe. "Something has happened to you Jake, and it scares me sometimes." Her voice trembled some and I looked at her arms covered in goosebumps. She had a tight sleeveless shirt, matching pink and brown pants, and running shoes, I guess she had been running along the beach when she found me.

I brought my hands to my side, making her drop mine, and pushed myself to a sitting position and brought her to my side. "Where's your jacket?" I could feel her cold arm against my hot skin and brought my hand around to her other arm.

"In my car, I get really hot when I run so I don't usually need it. I didn't exactly plan on being out so late."

"Oh." It was painfully obvious that I was the reason that she was still here and I didn't really know what I thought of that. Jackie was a nice girl when she wasn't spreading rumors about our romance, a romance that was about as real as the Easter Bunny. She had kissed me once in the school parking lot, I didn't kiss her back so it didn't really count as a real kiss, however no matter what I said no one believed me that nothing was going on. I knew it was bad when even Quil and Embry thought I was holding out on them and keeping it a secret from them. Truth be told there was nothing to tell, other than today the only times I saw Jackie was at school and these days the pack pretty much stayed to ourselves.

I heard Jackie take a deep sigh and felt her body relax so that her head rested on my chest. "You're really hot Jake."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Thanks."

She lifted her head and smacked me in the chest with her hand. "Not like that, you dork. Well maybe that is true too." She ducked her head embarrassed. "But that wasn't what I meant."

"Sure, sure. It's no big deal."

"Why are you so hot? You're not sick are you?" She asked as she reached her hand out to probably touch my forehead.

I leaned out of the way. "No I'm not sick. The heat is just genetic, just part of who I am."

"Your dad's not this hot."

"Glad you think so."

She just rolled her eyes. "Ha, ha. Okay, I admit I walked right into that one."

"The heat skipped his generation, and my mom's family had this issue as well." We were both silent for a moment, and I hoped that explanation was good enough. "And speaking of my dad, I need to be heading home."

We each got up and brushed the sand from our legs and back side. "Do you need me to walk with you to your car?" La Push was a pretty safe area, but I thought it would be rude to just leave her there.

"Sure, thanks." She said with a smile.

Her car wasn't far and we walked in silence. I watched as she unlocked her door and I waved 'goodbye' as she climbed in.

What an unexpected evening this has turned out to be. When I got home I helped dad get to bed, neither of us speaking and I crawled into bed shortly after. The note was still on the living room floor exactly where it had landed and stayed there for two days, neither of us wanted to touch it. However the longer it stayed there the bigger it seemed to grow, soon it would fill up the whole living room.

Finally as I was eating breakfast before school, dad wheeled himself in to watch some TV as he straddled his chair over the note he had had enough. "Jacob pick up that note or I will. And if it is still there I'm reading it this time."

I glared at him as I finished my last bite of cereal and placed the bowl in the sink. I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and then gathered my books, placing them in my backpack for school. As I walked back in, I planned to simply walk right out the door until I saw my dad with the note open on his lap. "What the crap Dad?"

"Hey, I warned you fair and square. If you didn't want to know what she had to say, that is your problem, but I sure as hell did."

"I can't believe you." I walked over and yanked it from his lap and shoved it in my backpack and walked out the door making sure that it slammed loudly behind me. I knew he hated it when I slammed the door and I could hear him grumbling inside.

He totally deserved it nosy old man. I never dreamed he was serious with his threat, but I knew I should have. He never has handled secrets very well. I approached Quil and Embry who were both waiting for me at Embry's house, I hoped that they would be able to see my irritation and just let it go, but I guess nothing was going my way today.

"Hey Jake!" Embry called.

"Hey." I answered sourly.

"Dude Jacob, what crawled inside your pants and died?" Quil snickered.

"Bella."

"Ohhhh." They both said together.

"Are you still ignoring her calls?" Quil asked.

"Yep."

"What did she do this time?" Embry asked.

"She sent a freaking note from her dad, to mine, to me!"

Quil clutched his stomach and started laughing so hard he almost tripped. "Man, that is awesome." Quil stammered once he could breathe again.

"You are seriously messed up." I said, shaking my head.

"So what did the note say?" Embry asked.

"You'll have to ask my dad, he's the one who read it." This time is was Embry's turn to almost fall over laughing.

"Why haven't you read it?" Quil asked.

"If I wanted to know what she had to say I would answer the damn phone, not pretend I was in 2nd grade." I gave a frustrated sigh.

These guys knew my frustration with Bella more than anyone. Despite my best intention I couldn't help but have her on my mind each and every time we patrolled and they probably wanted me to move on. Or at least settle things so that I could pretend to move on, having Bella tangling in the air wasn't good on anyone. However, I couldn't think of anything that she could possibly have to say to me.

We made it to class and as I pulled out my stuff from my backpack I saw the crumbled note buried deep inside, calling to me, begging to be heard. I know I was being stubborn and stupid, but I couldn't handle feeling the hope that she still cared about me or the pain of knowing it was really over. Finally by 3rd period I had had enough and I couldn't take it any longer, so when I pulled out my books and notepad I reluctantly pulled out Bella's note. I smoothed out the ruffled edges.

Jacob

Please, Jacob talk to me! There has got to be something that I can do. I'm sorry, I know that it hurts you that I am friends with the Cullens, but they are part of my life too. You are my very best friend and I know that we can make this work. I miss you and I need to figure out a way to be your friend as well, if you would only just talk to me, please Jake, please.

Bella

After reading the note, I knew I should respond. There is just something so personal about hand written words that is so much harder to ignore. Maybe it was because it was such a physical reminder, as soon as the phone stops ringing than your window of conversation is over, but with a note that window never closes. I flipped to the next page of my notebook and started to write.

Bella,

What were you thinking! I do not want to talk to you.

No that wasn't really what I wanted to say and I ripped the page from my notebook and it made a loud tearing sound and everyone stared at me, including my teacher who stopped and looked confused.

"I'm sorry. I won't do that again." I stammered.

Bella,

_I don't know why you're making Charlie carry notes to Billy like we're in second grade – if I wanted to talk to you I would answer the . . . _Well that wasn't really what I wanted to say either, but instead of ripping the page out, I just crossed it out, and tried again.

_You made the choice here, okay? You can't have it both ways when . . _. It is not like she could have us both she needed to understand that.

_What part of 'mortal enemies' is too complicated for you to . . ._ I had been writing so hard that I broke the tip of my pen and ink leaked over the page.

_Look, I know I'm being a jerk, but there's just no way around . . ._ Dammit it was no longer just the tip that broke as the pen shattered between my fingers. I grumbled to myself as I reached inside my backpack for another pen, making sure that I didn't hold it quite so tightly.

_We can't be friends when you're spending all your time with a bunch of . . . _Oops should probably stop there, she hates when I use the terms 'bloodsuckers' or 'leeches' to describe her 'friends'.

_It just makes it worse when I think about you too much, so don't write anymore . . . _ Nothing I could think of was coming out the way I wanted it to.

Yeah, I miss you, too. A lot. Doesn't change anything. Sorry.

Angrily I put a dark black line through every word I had written, I was afraid that my arm would start shaking and give away the pain and anger that I felt. I got to the last line and I just couldn't mark it out, the truth of the words sprung from the page. So I simply added my name to the bottom and folded it. I was about to put both notes back in my backpack when the bell rang and Quil leaped from his desk grabbed Bella's note and sprinted out the door.

Quil was going to be one dead dog by the time I got to him as I sprung from my desk to follow him down the hall.

"Oh come on Jake, you know we all were going to know what it says anyways." Embry tried to reason with. "This will just save you from having to think of it later."

"That is so not the point Em."

Embry and I caught up with Quil in the cafeteria with a huge tray of food, looking completely innocent, like there was no reason for me to punch him in the nose. He was very wise to remain in a public place otherwise I certainly would have. The rest of the day was uneventful, Quil grew a conscious (black and blue in color) and gave me the note back before walking to my house.

We had an afternoon snack, that would probably be two full meals for a normal person, and then hung out in the garage. I was still in a pretty sour mood, but thankfully they chose to ignore me and just let me sulk. The best of friends knew when to push you on an issue and when to let it go, and these guys were the best.

At dinner Dad apologized for invading my privacy with the note and I easily accepted, but I could still feel the tension between us. Bella had become a thick cloud hanging over both our heads and I knew it would burst at any moment, I just wasn't sure what the damage would be once it started. As I got Dad ready for bed I placed my note back to Bella on his dresser.

"This is my response to Bella, you can read it if you want to, I don't care. I won't reply to another one so if another comes, read it, burn it, whatever, but don't give it to me. I'm done."

I saw the sadness mixed with understanding in his eyes as I walked out the door. I just wish that my heart would be as "done" as my brain was. I hated the powerful affect that she still had over me, but I was going to simply take one day at a time and keep putting one foot in front of the other. I would make my dad proud and continue to serve the pack to the best of my ability.


	2. Chapter 2 BATTLE LINES

Author's note: All character's belong to Stephenie Meyers.

I have added a play list for this story, not every chapter but just when something fits. This song is for both chapter 1 & 2 - youtube dot com/watch?v=HTphQ8ESI4k&feature=player_embedded

**Chapter 2 – BATTLE LINES**

There hasn't been another phone call from Bella since I sent my note back. The realization that she might have actually listened to the harsh words I had written and comprehended the truth that we could not be friends, was extremely painful. Wasn't this what I wanted? For her to quit trying and to leave me alone.

Alone. It was a perfect description of what I was. I didn't want to be around anyone, even my pack brothers. The depression had started to eat me alive, and I spent most of my time either closed off in my room or walking along the beach. There was something so peaceful about the waves breaking across the shore line and receding back into the ocean. No one called them a coward for going back into the ocean where they came from, for that was the waves purpose.

That is where I found myself, once again sitting in the sand just watching time pass. Once again I felt someone come and sit beside me, as I turned my head I saw that it was Sam.

"Hey Jake," he said.

"Hey, is everything okay with the pack?" I asked.

"Yeah, pretty much there was just some things I needed to talk to you about." I knew that there had been a Council meeting tonight and I figured that it had something to do with that. However I couldn't think of anything that would involve me that Sam couldn't handle himself in regards to the Council.

"Well spit it out." I encouraged.

"Has your dad ever mention anything about being alpha?" He asked.

"No." I said while shaking my head. "Should he have?"

"Well you know that the last pack alpha was your great grandfather Ephraim."

"Yes. Sam I don't really need the history lesson, what is the point?"

He took a deep breath, probably to calm down from my blatant rudeness. "Jacob, being alpha is passed down from one to another. I have always known that I was just holding the spot until you phased and took your rightful place."

"Wow, Sam." I started to remember Paul making some snide comment about me being alpha, I sort of thought he was just be dramatic, however it was all starting to make more sense. "I'm not going to fight you for alpha."

"Well that is good to know, but that wasn't exactly what I was suggesting. I would be stepping down and you would become the leader that you were meant to be."

"But I'm not a leader."

"You are more of one than you realize. Have you ever thought about why the others always seem to do whatever you tell them to?"

"I just figured they thought it was a good idea and followed."

"Nothing is that simple, Jake. They can feel the alpha in you whether they realize it or not."

"Sam, I don't want to be a wolf."

"Jake, you didn't loose Bella because you are a wolf." Sam said cautiously.

"I know that." I answered bitterly.

"I just wanted to let you know that I will step down if you want me to."

I took a moment to think about the possibilities that being alpha would allow me, but it wasn't something that I wanted. "No Sam, I would like for you to remain as alpha."

"Okay. With our pack being so large I think that it would be best to have a second in command and I would like you to take that responsibility. It would help those who do not quite understand why they follow you, to be more at ease."

"I understand, that will be fine."

"Let's meet at my house, and I'll gather everyone else up for a pack meeting."

The pack meeting went very well and everyone seemed to be at ease with Sam remaining as alpha and myself being second in command. I think there was a little bit of a surprise between everyone that I didn't step up, but it also felt settled and I was thankful that we wouldn't have to deal with that anymore. With us all together Sam decided to go ahead and do some fight training for a couple hours before we went back home.

It turns out it was just a couple more days before we were able to put all this training into action. Quil, Embry and I were running patrols and making plans to spend the rest of the weekend together, when we came across a fresh scent. Instantly I worried about Bella, not really sure how diligent the Cullens were being in her protection. Sam wanted us to wait, but I was being a little impatient and the three of us followed her trail until it crossed the Cullen boarder.

Sam alerted the rest of the pack and it didn't take long before we were all together, and we filled them in on what they had missed.

"So what do we do next?" Quil asked.

"Something is going on with the Cullens. They are just pacing around not far from the boarder." Jared answered.

"Has anyone spoken to them?" I asked.

"No." Sam answered. "Do you think they already know that we are aware of them being there?"

"I'm not sure how far Edward's mind reading works, but we should assume that the psychic knows that we know." I answered.

"I have been watching them this whole time." Jared informed. "They haven't moved, its like they are waiting for something."

We paced around anxious that our opportunity to fight them has arrived, to control the nerves many ran up and down our border memorizing every bend and curve. I must admit this is far different than what I had been expecting for this confrontation. The more I thought about it, the more it didn't make sense. Why would they just be standing there, provoking us but not doing anything. Were they here to try and make an exception in the treaty for Bella? That wasn't going to happen, hell could freeze over before I would ever agree to her becoming one of them.

The wind was calm and settled around us as we waited. Suddenly they started running through the trees ducking and weaving through the trees, it didn't make any sense at all until we saw the flash of red blazing through the trees.

_No, freaking way_. Paul screamed, he was royally pissed off. _ That stupid red head has been with the Cullens this whole time_!

_I don't believe it._ I stammered.

_Look closer_. Jared insisted _I do not believe she is running with them, but rather from them. _

_She is who they have been waiting for._ Embry added.

_They should have told us_! I snarled. I couldn't believe that they knew it and kept that information from us

We ran along our line waiting, it didn't take long before she leaped onto our side and we chased as she continued to dodge and weave through the trees. In no time she was again back across into Cullen territory and we were forced to remain on our side. She continued to dance along the line with teeth biting at her heals when she was on our side, and blurs of white on their side.

She was on their side running, the deep ravine was not far ahead and she would be on our land once again. Jumping over it was the only logical option for her, Paul, Leah and I ran faster to be ready for her when she leaped, not expecting to let her land on two feet, but instead tearing her to pieces. It was the perfect ambush (or it would have been), as she got ready to leap the large burly Cullen sprung, flinging himself through the air. It was clear that if he missed his target he would have no other option than to land on our side.

Paul saw it too and crouched down ready to spring, the moment the burly Cullen missed he landed right on Paul. Leah and I began to run down the ravine as we watched and Paul and Cullen wrestled each other crashing hard into the water below. The beautiful blond met us down at the bottom and crouched down to assist the burly Cullen.

_Dude, she's hot_. Quil remarked.

_Awh, guys that's gross. She is a freaking leech for crying out loud._ Leah retorted.

Up above Embry, Quil, Jared, Seth and Sam continued to chase after the red head, but she was too far away for them to catch her. Paul and Leah both growled sharply, started to circle around the burly Cullen and the blond ready to attack, and suddenly we all felt calm and the fury and anger left us. It was like I forgot what I was upset about and had no desire to fight.

It was really strange, it wasn't until the Cullens climbed up the ravine safely to their side, that I realized that it must have been the mood altering Cullen that had affected us. I wanted to be pissed, but all I could feel was calm. Paul, Leah, and I walked back up on our side and we looked the other Cullens in the eyes.

"I'm sorry," said the head Cullen. "My son, Jasper, was only trying to protect his brother, he meant you no harm." He nodded his head to the freaky looking Cullen with blond hair, and immediately our own emotions flooded through us. I had never been more pleased to be pissed in all my life.

"Is Victoria still on your side?" Asked a female with caramel colored hair.

I looked through the eyes of my brothers and saw that they were still chasing her. _Sam do you want me to answer her? _I asked.

_Yes, but do not phase. _

_I wasn't planning on it. _It was then that I noticed that Edward wasn't with them, never really thought I would want to see him, but I must admit it would be easier to communicate if he were here.

I nodded my head 'yes' to the female Cullen.

"May I suggest that we focus on her for now, we can work out these issues later," the head Cullen reasoned.

_I agree._ Sam said.

I nodded once again and we all took off, them on their side and us on ours. We continued heading north through the cliffs as she weaved into their territory and our own back and forth. Just past the cliffs once again she jumped landing deep in the water below. There was a stream of curses on their side and ours, it was so frustrating that she was getting away again.

"Let us cross and go after her," the burly Cullen yelled.

Sam shook his head 'no'.

"We will go straight to the water and take the main land back completely avoiding the rest of your land," The freaky blond male tried to reason.

Again, Sam shook his head 'no'.

Suddenly the little Cullen's, eyes glazed over, "I saw her swim to Seattle." Alice informed while looking at us as well as her group.

"Well it doesn't appear that there is anymore that we can do tonight, lets go." The head Cullen said as they turned to leave.

I lifted my front paws slamming them on the ground to get their attention back, and the head Cullen turned back around.  
_Jacob what are you doing? _Sam asked.

_We need to know where Edward is, it doesn't make sense for him not to be here. _

_What do you mean? _

_If Victoria trying to kill Bella is even slightly as personal to him as it is to me . . . no one could stop me from being here. Where is he?_

_Maybe he is with Bella? _Embry suggested.

_In the middle of the night?_ I countered

Paul snickered, _Oooh kinky_. I felt myself growl in response.

"Is there something you need?" He asked. "I'm sorry my other son isn't here to interpret, you're going to have to change back to be able to speak."

I came and stood behind both Paul and Sam knowing that my remaining pack brothers would surround me as well, as I phased back. Only my head stood up above Paul's tall back and shoulders, so I didn't bother putting my clothes back on.

"Where is Edward?" I demanded.

"He is with Bella." The caramel colored Cullen answered

"Where?"

"He and Bella left on Friday for Floria to visit her mother," she informed.

My mouth hung open, that filthy lying fool! How on earth would she expect me to believe that a sparkling vampire would go to one of the sunniest places on earth. Without further thought I exploded back into my wolf form.

_That liar_! I screamed, as a fierce growl erupted from my body.

_Calm down Jacob._ Sam said, stepping up to my side.

"I'm sorry that upset you, I don't understand." The head Cullen stated taking a few steps in front of the female. "Please, lets wait for Edward to return tomorrow and we can meet again if necessary."

Sam stepped forward and nodded his large head and the Cullens retreated, I assume to their home.

While we were all together we spread out and did a quick patrol of all our land. My head was a mess, I couldn't believe the load of crap that she had tried to feed me. But why would she lie? What would they have to hide? They said that Edward and Bella left Friday and would return tomorrow, that was three days. THREE DAYS! Holy crap, they have changed Bella!

There was a collective gasp between the wolves as they had all been watching my brain process the information. This was the exact moment that we have been training for.

_Let's go_! Paul, said excited, it really bothered him that there was such a large group of vampires that was determined untouchable.

_With Edward gone this would be a perfect time, they wouldn't hear us coming._ Quil encouraged.

_But what about the little psychic, would she know_? Jared reasoned.

_Not to mention that mood altering crap, I have had enough of that for one day_. Leah scowled.

_Come on Sam, what are we waiting for? _I agreed.

_Jacob, I think we need more information. I admit that your logic makes sense, but there is no rush. I need to speak with the Council before we just go declaring war on them. _

_If we are wrong it would be us breaking the treaty and not them_. Embry added.

We disbanded for the evening and Sam was going to talk to the Council in the morning. I was so anxious that I volunteered for patrol, knowing that I wouldn't be able to sleep at home. I felt sorry for Quil who was stuck with me. I knew my mind was not going to be in a good place, and I was right. I was a nervous wreck. Part of me was so ready to fight the Cullens that everything in me wanted the treaty to be broken so that battle lines could be drawn and war declared. I would enjoy tearing them to pieces for what they have done. However, the other part of me knew what would be the cause of a broken treaty, and my heart ached at the thought of _my_ Bella being gone forever.

_Jake you're killing me here, stop thinking like that._ Quil choked out.

_Quil I wish I could_. The pain was so intense. _I'm sorry to put you through this, you can leave if you want. I can patrol the area alone._ I wasn't bitter or angry at him, but I knew it was going to be a rough night.

_No man, we're a team. Just don't get mad at me if I start singing "My Favorite Things" to counter your depressing thoughts. _

_You wouldn't dare_. I challenged.

He started singing.

_Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes. _

_Snow flakes that stay on my nose and eye lashes. _

_Silver white winters that melt into springs, these are a few of my favorite things. _

_When the dog bites, when the bee stings, when I'm feeling sad, _

_I simply remember my favorite things, and then I don't feel so bad._

_I swear I'm going to kill you._ However I couldn't keep the chuckle in, I must admit that it did make me feel better. Even though he would know my thoughts I would beat him senseless if he ever admitted that the stupid song actually helped.

_What song, I didn't sing anything._ Quil countered, as he continued to hum.

_Alright, I'm holding you too that._

The rest of the night was uneventful, the threat of Quil singing again worked at keeping my thoughts 'happy', or as happy as they were going to get. As the sun rose the following morning Seth and Leah came on and exchanged with us.

I got home in time for the Council meeting, which Sam wanted me to attend. My dad confirmed, through Charlie, that the official story is that Edward and Bella did go to Florida, however we had no idea what time she was expected so I was nominated to call. It was early, but I didn't look at the clock and heard Charlie's sleepy voice on the other side. Unfortunately he wasn't sure about Bella's flight information and said he would look for the information and call me back.

An hour later I still hadn't heard from Charlie so I gave him another call, he had fallen back asleep and would still have to get back to me. This pattern continued throughout the day, as one game after another kept distracting Charlie from finding the information that I needed. By evening I was extremely frustrated, sleep deprived with patrolling all night, and could not relax until I knew what was going on with Bella. Sam has the rest of the pack out training, so that we would be ready once confirmation was made of the treaty had been broken.

I picked up the phone again, I know it has only been 30 minutes since my last call, but she should be home by now. On the fourth ring I hear Bella's voice. "Hello?"

"You're back." I said, relieved that she was home.

There was a long pause and I thought maybe she was going to hang up on me. "Yes," she finally answered.

"Why didn't you call me?" I demanded.

"Because I've been in the house for exactly four seconds and your call interrupted Charlie telling me that you'd called." I could hear the irritation in her voice.

"Oh. Sorry."

"Sure. Now why are you harassing Charlie?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Yeah, I figured out that part all by myself. Go ahead."

Well it became clear that Bella was still human, but we still needed to meet with the Cullens regarding their actions the previous night. I took a moment and debated about going over now, but I was sure Sam would kill me for meeting Edward alone. He was furious with me last time I tried that, by now the treaty was too important to risk breaking because I couldn't keep myself together. The school would be a perfect place to remain calm and I knew Sam would let me meet him.

"You going to school tomorrow?" I asked.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I?"

"I dunno. Just curious."

Crap I probably made the whole 'we-thought-you-became-a-vampire' theory too obvious.

"So what did you want to talk about, Jake?"

"Nothing really, I guess. I . . . wanted to hear your voice." I know that was a lame excuse, but it was all I could think to say at the time. And oh my goodness it was true, hearing Bella's voice was painfully sweet.

"Yeah, I know. I'm so glad you called me, Jake. I . . ."

"I have to go," I panicked. This was about to become way too much about me and Bella, and not about the pack, which is what it was suppose to be about.

"What?"

"I'll talk to you soon, okay?" I said as I hung up.

I darted outside, phased, and started running towards them, immediately they all saw my conversation.

_Dammit!_ Paul and Leah said together.

_What the hell? We don't want her to be changed_. Embry replied, as I felt the growl rumble in my chest.

_I swear I didn't mean it like that_. Paul tried to justify. _I just was ready for the fight_.

_After all the training, it would be good to actually use it._ Jared added.

_But not at Bella's expense_. I reminded them.

_I could care less about Bella. She has made her choice, now she will suffer the consequences_. Leah scowled.

Fury grabbed hold of me like never before, and I was now just inches away from being able to tear her hamstring off.

_Stop it, everyone! _Sam commanded._ Jacob's right. As much as we want to be ready for a fight, it is best if it never happens_. I heard Paul and Leah grumbling to one another. _None of us take the treaty being broken lightly, however Jacob, you need to remember that she IS making this choice_.

_Whatever._ I huffed. _Sam unless you object I'm meeting Cullen at their school tomorrow and we can work out a time to meet with the rest of them. We still need to address them crossing onto our land the other night. _

_Typically I wouldn't want to meet in such a public place, but in this case that will be fine, just make sure you hold yourself together. _

_I will_. After that we were all dismissed and I went home and crashed. I would see Bella tomorrow morning at school and be able to get the whole mess straightened out with the Cullens.


	3. Chapter 3 BROKEN

Author's note: All character's belong to Stephenie Meyers.

REMINDER - This is the first chapter where this story separates from Jacob's Eclipse and starts it's own adventure. ENJOY

Song for this chapter - .com/watch?v=swXDcWu0xQc&feature=BF&list=PLFEB7378345B0F39F&index=4

**Chapter 3 - BROKEN**

I got up the next morning with a title wave of emotions. Yesterday with the pack it was such a mess, and I was exhausted that I hadn't really had a chance to let my mind adjust to the news that Bella was indeed safe and sound. Well maybe not safe or sound, but she was certainly home and very much human. I can't even start to express what my heart has gone through with the fear that she has been changed and the relief knowing that it hadn't happened. I wish that there was something more I could do to stop it, but if I couldn't compete against the memory of Edward Cullen, I do not see how I could compete with him breathing down her neck all the time.

The thought made me shudder, which Dad noticed sitting across the table from me. "Are you okay, Jake?"

"Yeah, just thinking." I continued to shovel the cereal into my mouth, sometimes I wasn't even sure if I completely chewed my food anymore.

"You seeing Bella today?"

"I'm going to the school, she said she would be there, so I assume I will see her."

"You don't seem very excited about it."

"I'm not. The last experience I had talking to the two of them didn't exactly go so well." I grumbled.

"How did you expect it to go, ratting her out to Charlie like that? By the way, you totally should have given me a heads up, Bella wasn't the only one Charlie was furious with." He rolled over to the sink and washed and dried his bowl and spoon.

"Yeah, I know that was really stupid on my part. Thinking about it now it was about the dumbest thing I have ever done."

"You know she has already forgiven you. If you would just give her the chance to prove it to you."

"We've already talked about this, there is no point."

"I think you're wrong, Jake." He said shaking his head. "However, you are right we have already talked about it, just think about it today when you see her. You'll never forgive yourself if you learn after the fact that you could have done more."

Like I really needed anything else to think about as I pulled my bike out of the garage and headed towards Forks. I arrived in the parking lot and popped the motorcycle on to the sidewalk. I'm sure I didn't need to be quite so obvious about being there, I stuck out like a sore thumb surrounded by all these tiny pale faces. It was almost funny to watch everyone stare at me and give a wide berth to me as they walked around to get inside the school.

It didn't take long before I heard his car pull into the parking lot and saw Bella sitting in the passenger seat. I could hear him speaking to her in the car trying to get her to stay inside, what a loser. The moment that Bella lifted her eyes she looked right at me and I saw her get out of the car. No one could tell Bella what to do.

Standing in a parking lot full of people I knew that I was going to have to be extremely careful, so I took a deep breath and focused on the task before me. Let's get this conversation with Edward over with, a simple warning to stay off our land. They walked towards me hand in hand, Edward stopped several yards away and pulled Bella behind his body, it was another reminder of how this was not going to be easy.

"You could have called us," Edward said in a steel-hard voice.

"Sorry." I sneered. "I don't have any leeches on my speed dial."

"You could have reached me at Bella's house, of course." My teeth clinched together, I didn't really like the mental picture of how much time Edward spent at Bella's house. "I already know what you came to say. Message delivered. Consider us warned."

"Warned?" Bella asked. "What are you talking about?"

"You didn't tell her?" I asked shocked, I couldn't believe it. "What, were you afraid she'd take our side?"

"Please drop it, Jacob." Edward said evenly.

"Why?" I challenged. What is he hiding from her? I saw the confusion on her face it was clear she did not have any idea what we were talking about.

"What don't I know? Edward?" I waited a moment to give him a chance to answer her, but he just continued to glare at me, like I was the one who messed up here. What was that about?

"Jake?" She asked.

It was in this moment that I realized how completely in the dark Bella was. "You didn't tell her anything did you?" I turned giving Bella my full attention, "Overprotective, isn't he? A little trouble makes life fun. Let me guess, you're not allowed to have fun, are you?" I saw Edward glower at me as his lips moved back exposing his razor sharp teeth.

"Shut up, Jake," Bella said.

I laughed. "That sounds like a non. Hey, if you ever feel like having a life again, you could come see me." I leaned forward, without really meaning to, it just came naturally with being around Bella. "I think I might have been wrong before, you know, about not being able to be friends. Maybe we could manage it, on my side of the line. Come see me."

"Hey," I turned looking at Edward, "Is that why you took her away? So she wouldn't know that -"

"Leave now." Edward cut me off way too fast, I knew that I was exactly right. He glared at me revealing the monster that he truly is.

"Why haven't you told her?" _You know she is going to be pissed off when she learns you kept this from her._ I let the silence remain and watched Bella's face as she processed the new information that she has received. I saw her start to tremble and it hurt to see her so fearful, but I knew that she understood the situation.

"She came back for me," she choked out.

Edward touched her face giving her the comfort that I so wanted to. Bella pushed his hand away I could see the furry in her eyes and I was so grateful that it wasn't me she was angry with. She stood for a moment like she debated coming towards me, and then stormed off into the school.

Edward watched her go, then suddenly he turned his head towards me glaring. "Does that answer your question, mongrel?"

"You don't think Bella has a right to know?" I challenged. "It's her life."

"Why should she be frightened when she was never in danger?"

Better frightened than lied to."

"Do you really think hurting her is better than protecting her?" he hissed.

"She's tougher than you think," I said. "And she's been through worse."

Immediately I brought up one of the most painful memories that I had, strangely it isn't even one of my own, but rather the night that Sam found her in the woods. When Sam found her he thought she was dead, it was only her soft heart beating that proved otherwise. I knew that it had hurt me when I saw that moment, and I could only imagine what it would be like for Edward to see the damage that he had done. I couldn't help but grin as my memories shifted into the first day that Bella brought the bikes over to me, she was deathly skinny with dark circles under her eyes, her hair was limp and messy. I showed how she would wrap her arms around her torso trying to hold herself together.

"That's funny," I laughed as I watched his face squirm.

A man, that I assumed to be the principal, made his entrance breaking up the audience that remained in the parking lot. He asked if I were a student and after confirming that I was not, he threatened to call the police if I didn't leave. I'm sorry but the thought of Charlie coming to arrest me was too funny and I sarcastically jumped on my bike and road away.

Leaving Bella's school my mind was a mess. I had officially extended the olive branch of friendship, and I could see that she wanted to come to me, but once again Edward was holding her back. Sam wanted me to check with him first thing, so I probably wasn't going to school today. That was fine, it was my turn to patrol so I would do that after meeting with Sam.

Meeting with Sam was uneventful and he agreed for me to patrol so for the next several hours it was just him and I running through the trees. We didn't really talk and both just let our minds wonder, we both knew that patrolling our small land didn't take much time and we could probably stop, especially during the day time.

So when we took a break for lunch I went home to spend some time with my dad and do somethings around the house. I know that my dad has really felt neglected lately and my strained friendship (if that was what it was) with Bella was having an affect on him and Charlie as well. I heard them on the phone several times and it seemed that Charlie was doing everything he could on his end to make it possible for Bella and I to spend time together.

Now that I have done my part and opened that door back up, maybe we can actually go some place with it. It was a great afternoon with dad, he was pleased about the conversation I had with Bella this morning and for the first time in a long time I felt some hope. After several loads of laundry and general cleaning I decided to head out to the beach.

The clouds were starting to gather and I was sure that a storm was coming our way. It didn't really matter to me, I could care less about getting wet. I have really started to enjoy coming to the beach and sort of found a new spot where I could sit down in the pebbly sand and just listen to the sound of the waves coming and going.

I haven't been sitting long when I saw someone jogging along, it didn't take much to notice that she was Jackie. She came up and stopped where I was sitting, she was a little short of breath and had a huge smile on her face.

"You ditched school today."

"Yeah, I had some things I needed to take care of."

"Is everything okay?"

"I don't know yet, but maybe." Though she had stopped jogging she was still pacing back and forth, I assume to keep her heart rate up. "How long have you been jogging?"

"About 20 minutes, I try to go for an hour. Do you want to come?"

I remembered how much I had enjoyed running right before I phased, it felt really good to use the muscles. Now running as a human wasn't really much of a challenge. "You go ahead."

"What, are you afraid you might slow me down?"

"Are you implying that you are a better runner than me?"

"Yep."

"Alright, you're on." I jumped up off the ground and immediately started sprinting down the sand. My bare feet and long stride were a benefit, however Jackie is tall and at 6'2" her stride isn't far off from my own. She had on a similar tight spandex pants and shirt similar to what she ran in last time and the same running shoes. I could easily tell that she ran often and was in good shape.

We ran for a solid 30 minutes and I made sure that I stayed at least a step ahead, until the clouds gave way and started to pour rain on us. It was the type of rain that instead of starting slow and building, it just dumps buckets of rain.

"Yeeek!" Jackie shrieked. "I'm totally soaked."

"Come on, lets get you back to your car." We turned back around and at a light jog we made it back to her car.

"Can I give you a ride home?" She called as she pulled a key out of a small pocket on her shirt sleeve.

"Nah, I'm good."

"You are really strange, you know that Jake?"

"Yeah." You have no idea. "I'm already soaked as it is, no big deal."

She shivered a little, cold now that the rain had soaked her clothes. "Okay, if you catch a cold I'm making you get in the car next time."

"Deal." I couldn't help but smirk at the possibility of me catching a cold. She quickly opened the door and jumped inside trying to get as little rain as possible in the car with her.

I walked back home, not really in any hurry, the rain had changed to a light drizzle, but the clouds seem to promise more to come. It is funny how we are such creatures of habit and tend to walk the same path even if there are several options to get to the same area. For that reason I was able to easily walk just about anywhere in La Push and would simply walk the same imaginary path that I always did. I was about half way home, when Quil ran up to me screaming my name.

"Jake!"

"What is wrong with you?"

"It's Bella."

"What wrong with Bella?" I asked, much more scared that I wanted to admit.

"Nothing. Well probably something . . ."

I grabbed him by the shoulders, "Spit it out!"

"She's at your house."

"What?" I started to run and he trailed behind.

"I don't know much, your dad called over at Sam's saying that she looked upset."

I ran up towards the house and didn't see her truck anywhere. "Where's the truck?"

"I don't know. Your dad said she knocked on the door soaking wet."

I leaped up to the front door and opened it quickly. I saw Bella sitting on the corner of the couch with a towel wrapped around her, she looked up at me. It only took her about a second to bolt from the couch and launch herself into my arms, and wrap her legs around my waist, I easily caught her and held on to her hips to steady her. It would have been perfect if not for the sobs that erupted out of her.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

She continued to sob and I saw Dad coming down the hallway, I gave him a confused look and he simply shrugged his shoulders and parked himself in the living room. I walked over to the couch and sat down with Bella straddling my lap. "Honey, you need to tell me what is going on?"

She shook her head 'no' and wrapped her arms even tighter around my neck, for any normal personal they probably wouldn't be able to breathe.

We were both soaking wet, I leaned over and picked up the towel that she dropped on the floor and wiped my arms and legs and then draped it over her back. It was clear that she wasn't ready to talk, so I just rubbed my hands in circles on her back hoping that it would be calming. Dad and I had a silent conversation that expressed that neither of us knew what to do.

After 15 minutes Bella was still sobbing and despite being in my arms was still shivering cold. "Hey Dad, I'm taking her to my room for some dry clothes."

"Okay," he nodded.

I picked us up from the couch and carried her to my room. I sat on the bed and tried to pry her arms and legs from my body. "No, please don't leave me," she begged.

"Bells, please we both need dry clothes. I'm not going far."

She released her grip from me and I scooted her to the bed. I poured out the contents from my drawers looking for something that I have not worn in a long time and found an old pair of sweats and a sweatshirt.

"Here Bella put these on."

"I don't want you to go."

I grabbed a pair of cut of sweats, nothing was ever long enough so it was just easier to cut them to be long shorts, and I grabbed a shirt. "I'm going to the bathroom the change, if you aren't in dry clothes when I get back than I am taking them off for you."

"No, you won't."

"Yes I will."

"No."

"Try me." I challenged, and walked out the door.

As I walked out the door I wasn't completely sure if I wanted her to change, but also not really sure if I could follow through with my threat. It didn't take long for me to change clothes, as I was heading back I heard Billy on the phone and I could here Charlie on the other side.

"Thank God, she is there." Charlie said.

"I'm sorry, I would have called sooner, but I didn't realize that you didn't know she was here."

"Yeah, I came home and the place was dark and way too quiet. I'm just glad that she finally went to hang out with Jacob."

"Um . . . Charlie, I don't think Bella is here to just hang out."

"What do you mean?"

"She knocked on the door completely soaked and hasn't stopped crying since Jacob got here."

"What is wrong? I swear if that Cullen boy hurt her again I am going to kill him."

"Hold on Charlie, lets get some more information first. I asked her if she were hurt and she told me no, but I also don't know where the truck is so that is pretty odd."

"She can't walk there? Maybe Edward dropped her off."

"Not likely. Look I swear I will call you the moment I know anything. You know Jacob will not let anything happen to her, she is in good hands."

"Yeah I know that."

I was glad to know that Charlie had faith in me. With a smile on my face I decided to go check on Bella. This should have given her enough time to change, but just to be sure I knocked on the door to my room. I didn't hear a response, but I could still hear her crying inside so I cautiously opened the door. She was curled up on my bed, her head resting on my pillow, with the sheet pulled up to her chin. I didn't need blankets, but still enjoyed the feel of being covered so all I had was a sheet.

"Are you cold?" I asked.

Her lips quivered and I wasn't sure if that was from being cold or from crying, however I went back to the hall closet to get the blankets that used to go on my bed, and an extra pillow. I came back and shook the blanket out opening it wide and laying it across her body and set the pillow next to her.

"Come here," she called.

"Okay," I smiled. "Scoot over."

As she moved back towards the wall I could see the collar of my sweatshirt, and I was glad that she had at least put on the dry clothes. She scrunched her back up against the wall giving me as much room as possible. I laid down and pressed my back into the blanket, she snuggled in and rested her head on my chest as I wrapped an arm around her. One of her arms draped around my waist, I looked at her small hand and I could see her knuckles were bruised.

"Bells, what happened to your hand?"

"I was punching the truck's steering wheel."

"Why?"

"It broke down on my way here." I made a mental note to try and find it later, and see if I could either fix it or push it home.

"Is that why you were soaking wet when you got here?"

She simply nodded her head, talking about the truck seemed to be a reminder of why she was here, and she started bawling all over again. I had a feeling it was going to be a long night. At some point I was going to have to try and figure out a way to get her to explain exactly why she was here, not that I'm complaining. Having Bella lay here next to me was the best feeling in the world, even with her tears soaking through my shirt.

It was pretty clear by how upset she was that it has something to do with Edward. Nothing would make me happier than for him to be out of her life for good, but I wasn't really sure if Bella could survive loosing him again.

We laid there for a long time, neither of us speaking. Despite the mystery of what was troubling Bella we were both comfortable with the silence, I knew that she would tell me when she was ready. There was something about it that just felt completely normal, like Bella always stayed here instead of this being the first time. Maybe it was all the time she used to spend here while we were hunting the red head, I'm not really sure.

Dad rolled in, by then Bella's crying had soften to just a gentle hiccup here and there, however my shirt was completely soaked. "What do you want me to tell Charlie?" he asked.

I paused a moment, I wasn't completely sure if he was asking me or Bella. "Bella?" I directed the question towards her.

"I don't know," she answered, her voice was hoarse.

"Is it okay if she stays?" I asked.

"I'll ask Charlie, it's his call." He rolled back into the living room to give himself some privacy.

"Will you be able to hear what Charlie says from here?" Bella asked, in a quiet voice.

"Yes," I whispered back.

"Okay, tell me please."

"Sure, no problem." I wrapped my other arm around her giving her a little squeeze and then rubbed her back while I listened to my dad talk to Charlie, and quietly told Bella what they said.

"Hey Charlie." Billy said.

"What is going on over there? I am about to loose my damn mind."

"I'm sorry. I really don't have anything more to tell you."

"Why the hell not?" Charlie yelled, it was clear he was really frustrated. Bella flinched when I relied that message, and I gave her another gentile squeeze.

"Bella hasn't said anything, she has just been crying."

"And your sure that he didn't hurt her?"

"Yes."

There was a long pause and I am guessing that dad was trying to figure out how to ask for Bella to stay here.

"Charlie, I think it would be best if she stayed here tonight."

"What? You have got to be kidding me! I have been pacing the floor all evening, seconds away from arresting Edward just for the hell of it, and now you want me to let her sleep with Jacob!"_Yeah, there is no way I am translating that one for Bella_.

"Charlie, believe me I understand I would be the same way if it were my daughter staying the night with some guy. But this isn't just some guy, you know Jake. He is her best friend, let him be that friend for her." _Good job Dad! I must admit I was impressed_.

There was a long pause and I heard Charlie take several deep breathes. "Okay, but that bedroom door better stay open all night." _I can definitely agree to that, and finally something I can rely to Bella._

I whispered to Bella, "You get to stay."

A weak smile spread across her face, "Thank you." She squeezed me tightly across my waist and quickly pressed her lips to my shoulder. Before I had time to react she laid her head back down on my chest. Maybe this night was going to turn out better than I thought.


	4. Chapter 4 MEETING with EDWARD

**Chapter 4 – MEETING WITH EDWARD**

I had just received the best news ever, Bella was going to be able to stay the night, in my bed. We were already laying down and she was curled up into my side with her head resting on my chest. I never wanted to move again.

I heard Dad rolling down the hall, he paused for a moment outside my room, but then decided to go to his room. I figured he knew that I could hear the phone conversation with Charlie.

"Bella, I need to help my dad get ready for bed."

I stated to rise from the bed when she grabbed onto my hand. "Hurry back."

"You know I will." A huge yawn escaped her lips and at the same time my stomach growled. "Bells are you hungry?" She shook her head 'no'. "Alright, go ahead and go to sleep if you want." I bent over and kissed her forehead, and she gave a soft sigh and closed her eyes.

I walked over to Dad's room and helped him get ready for bed.

"Thanks for talking to Charlie."

"You owe me." He smiled and I laughed.

"Yeah I do."

"You heard Charlie, that door stays open."

"Sure, sure."

"Jacob," he said the way only parents can. "Do not give Charlie a reason to try and kill you."

"Geez Dad, so much for letting me be the best friend she needs me to be."

"Best friends, really Jake? It is one thing to reassure Charlie, but I am not a fool. I know better."

"Dad, I really don't think it is going to be like that."  
"Glad you realize that, I don't think it will be either. Has she said what she is upset about?"

"No, but I know it is Edward. It has to be."

"Just be careful son. It is great that she came here, but that doesn't mean that she isn't going back."

"Wasn't it you who were pushing me to be her friend?"

"Yes, but something feels different and regardless of whatever is going on with her and Edward it will probably be a bumpy ride."

I could feel the truth behind his words even though I didn't like it. With a deep sigh I told my dad 'goodnight' and went to the kitchen in search for food. On my way, I poked my head in my room and I could hear Bella's steady breathing knowing that she was asleep. I pulled out things for a simple ham and cheese sandwich, made three, and cleaned up after myself.

From my room I could hear Bella whimpering and I quickly walked in and knelt down beside the bed. Her body was shaking and tears were streaming down her face, yet her heart remained smooth and calm, she was crying in her sleep. I was about to lay down with her when I heard the front door open, confused I walked back into the living room.

"Jake?" Embry called.

"Shhh, what do you want?"

"Cullen is walking up and down the boarder, he says that he wants to talk to you."

"I can't leave Bella right now." I looked back at my room and I could lightly hear her whimpering.  
"So it's true, she is here."

"Yep."

"He says he will cross and come after her. Sam wants you to come talk to him."

Bella let out a loud sob and incoherent mumbles. "Em, I don't know what to do. I don't have any answers for anyone, she hasn't said anything."

"Here, I'll stay here with Bella. I really think that you need to deal with Edward, maybe he can give you the answers that you need."

"Right, like Edward really wants to open up to me of all people."

"Good point. Just get out there before all hell breaks loose."

"Who says it is not going to with me out there. There is no way Edward is going to like that Bella is staying here."

"How did you pull that off?" Embry smirked.

"Well as soon as you go to Bella you'll understand. It isn't as great as it sounds, she is a mess. Take care of her for me, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Don't worry I will." Embry promised.

I sprinted outside and quickly phased. _This had better be important_.

_Jacob get over here, now_. Sam ordered.

It didn't take long and I was with Sam, Quil, Jared and Seth, he didn't trust Paul and Leah to be here. _What do you need me to do_? I asked

Sam pointed his head towards Edward, wow he looked terrible. I never thought in my wildest dream that I would feel sorry for him, I could feel my mouth gap open. He was sitting at the base of a tree, his clothes were covered in mud that had dried and gotten stiff, his hair was a wild mess it was clear he had been running his hands through it obsessively. The most shocking was his face, he looked every bit the dead man that he was with his too pale skin and dark purple under his eyes, they were still their trademark yellow color, but somehow that added to the pain edged on his face.

"Jacob," he said as he stood walking towards us. My brothers circled around me in a protective stance. "Thank you for coming."

_You know, you should really quit thanking me for things I didn't do for you._ We both paused for a moment.

"I know she is with you. Is she okay?"

_What kind of stupid question is that_? I let my memories of her crying wrapped in my arms or even laying on my bed answer for me. _What the hell did you do to her_?

"She didn't tell you?" He asked surprised.

_No, she hasn't said anything other than that she wants to stay. She hasn't done anything else, but cry_.

"Maybe there is some hope left," he mumbled.

Like hell there was, I took a step forward. _Leech spill it! What are you talking about?_

"She broke up with me!" He screamed, coming towards me. We were only a few yards apart from one another.

I took a step back, not from fear, but rather from surprise. I was so sure that it was him who did something to her, that he had done something to break her heart once again. _Why_?

"She doesn't like it when I take the choice from her and she felt like I didn't trust her to make decisions on her own."

_You're just now figuring that out._ Good grief, he deserves to loose her.

He growled back, "Just because you don't say it to me on purpose, doesn't mean I don't hear your thoughts." Once again he took several strides my direction.

_Do you think I care what thoughts I speak to you and which you steal on your own. _I met him stride for stride so that we were only a few feet from one another. _ Why are you here? _My brothers followed close behind, I could hear their murmurs of concern as they didn't like how close we were getting to each another.

"I had to do something."

_If you think I am going to help you two get back together you have lost your freaking mind._

"Oh I know."

_Why don't you just leave. I can handle things from here._

"Right like you handled things before when she was jumping off cliffs and trying to kill herself."

_Are you seriously going to blame that crap she went through on ME? _A low rumble gathered in my chest and I pushed it back down. His face continued to change from being angry to showing the pain he was feeling as he started pacing back and forth.

_Cullen what do you want_? Sam asked. _State your business and leave so that we can all go_.

"I'm just worried about Bella's safety . . ."

_We aren't going to hurt her_. I interrupted.

". . . in regards to Victoria."

_What about her? Have you been in contact with her_?

"No, and we don't have any way to make direct contact with her."

_What do you propose_? Sam asked trying to get us back on track.

"We will inform you of any contact with Victoria that we have, we would like to ask you to do the same."

_That is fair._ Sam stated.

_We want to know anything your psychic sister sees as well. No more surprise attacks like we had last weekend._ I added.

"Okay we can do that."

_How should we contact you_? Sam asked.

He stopped pacing and frowned deeply. "I'm not sure."

It is interesting the difference that one day can make, this morning it easily would have been at Bella's house and now he didn't seem to know. For a moment I thought of Bella back in my bed, waiting for me to come back to her.

"Jacob, do you think you could at least try to control your thoughts." He hissed, taking a step in my direction.

_No one said you had to listen, get out of my head._ That jealous freak, now he knows how I have felt all these weeks, fearing for her. Wondering what she was doing and wondering if there was something more I could have done to bring her back to me. It wouldn't surprise me if he tried to kill me now that the tables are turned.

"No." He answered the question I didn't really mean to ask.

_What if she decides that she wants me_?

"I would let her go. It won't be easy, but she will never see how much it hurts."

_I will hold you to that_. I promised. He simply nodded his head.

_I believe we are done here for tonight._ Sam thought of his phone number to Edward, _Call me later with your contact information. _

"I certainly will," with that he sprinted off into the trees.

We all left as well and I ran to my house as quickly as I could, I knew that Embry would take good care of Bella, but I wanted to be there for her myself. I easily phased back and slipped on my shorts before entering the house. I knew that Dad would want an update, so I went straight to his room, so that I could quickly get back to Bella. He was asleep so I gently woke him up.

"Hey Dad." I whispered.

He stretched his arms out as he rolled over. "Is everything okay Jake?"

"I think it will be." I told him about the meeting with Edward and that Bella has broken up with him.

"Wow, that is huge."

"Yeah, I know."

"I'm going to give Charlie a call, I know he's probably asleep, but he would want to know." He pushed himself up resting against the headboard and grabbed the phone by his bed.

"Sounds good, I'm heading to bed."

"Goodnight. Thanks for waking me and letting me know."

"No problem, goodnight."

As I walked out of his room I heard Bella moan from my room. I walked down the hall and her and Embry were both laying on the bed, not great, but not terrible, she was draped completely across his chest. Despite the intimacy of their situation, deep down inside I knew that neither of them meant it, however I still didn't enjoy seeing it. Embry was completely out of it with his hand laid limply on her back, while Bella gripped tightly to his shoulders. "I love you," Bella murmured. Okay that was certainly leaning more towards terrible. "Oh Edward, please," she begged. Now that was down right horrible.

I wasn't sure exactly what to do. Do I wake her up? What if she starts crying again? Well I knew that I was going to at least have to wake Embry up so that he could get to his own bed. His foot was hanging off the bed so I kicked it, maybe a little harder than I really needed to. His eyes popped open confused for a moment as he looked down to see Bella sprawled across his chest. He looked back at me and I saw the panic on his face. I'm not completely sure what facial expression I had, but I'm guessing that it wasn't a happy one.

He raised his arms up like he was being arrested. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep. It was late. I was tired." He started stammering quickly.

I made a conscious effort to relax my face, I wasn't really mad at him. "Don't worry about it."

He brought his hands back to Bella's shoulders to start to lift her from him. It seemed to make her body panic and she clutched on to his shoulders even tighter. "Ah, a little help here would be nice," he whispered.

I walked over and rubbed Bella's back and I could feel her body relax, the moment her arms went lax Embry rolled himself off and onto the floor. Bella's arms wrapped around my pillow pulling it closer to herself.

"Did everything go okay tonight?" Embry asked, as he got up off the floor.

"I guess." I shrugged. "How was she when I left?"

He shrugged back. "I don't know. You're right she's a mess. I really don't think either of us has been asleep for very long."

"Did she say anything?" I asked.

"Not when she was awake," he shook his head. "Sorry, man, it is going to be a rough night."

"Yeah, I figured as much. I should have warned you that she talks in her sleep."

"How did you know that?" He asked, with a cheesy grin on his face.

I rolled my eyes. "I used to sleep outside her house, remember."

"Oh, well that answer isn't nearly as exciting."

It has been a stressful day, and it was starting to wear on me. "Alright, get out of here so I can get some sleep."

"Take care." Embry said as he walked out and I heard the front door open and close behind him.

Now, what am I going to do about Bella? She was still sprawled out across the bed with my pillow clutched to her chest. I laid down and scooted her over with my shoulder. She mumbled something incoherent as she dropped the pillow and clutched onto my arm. I stuffed the pillow behind my head, and settled down for the night. I looked over and could see the moonlight reflecting off of Bella's face she is so beautiful and she smelled so good. I leaned over and pressed my lips to her cheek before closing my eyes and going to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 BREAKFAST with BELLA

**Chapter 5 – BREAKFAST with BELLA**

I woke up the next morning feeling pretty terrible. Bella had cried, talked, and moaned most of the night. The crying was easiest to handle – which is saying a lot – I would just hold her tight and rub her back, sometimes she would be awake and other times she cried in her sleep. Her talking and moaning wouldn't have been so bad if it had been _my _name she was saying. She would hold me so tightly and rub her body against me, it was the most pleasurable torture I have ever had.

It didn't take me long to realize that it was Bella's tears that awakened me once again. She had her head resting on my shoulder and the tear slipped under my shirt and tickled as it slid down my chest until being absorbed into the cloth. Half way through the night I got tired of having her tears roll across my chest so I got up and put on a sleeveless white undershirt, it helped. It was that same time that Bella was sweating through the sweatshirt, so I got a normal t-shirt for her from my closet. I stayed in my room, but turned my back so that she could change her shirt and then we both went back to sleep.

Like all the other times that her tears awakened me, I wrapped both my arms around her pulling her closer to my chest and ran my fingers through her long hair. It was messy from the restless sleep, but still beautiful and extremely soft. She squeezed my shoulder and softly rubbed the muscles in my arm between my shoulder and elbow rubbing around in a large circle. After a few minutes she took a deep breath and lifted up on her elbow and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Thanks, Jake. That couldn't have been a very good night for you." She whispered, her voice was hoarse from crying.

"It wasn't the best night sleep I have ever had."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here." She sat completely up and pulled the blanket that had tangled around her legs.

"Woe, wait Bella." I sat up as well and reached out to grab her hand to keep her from going anywhere. "I just meant that I didn't get a lot of sleep, not that I didn't enjoy you being here."

"Either way, it is not fair to you."

"Don't worry about me. Seriously, there is no where I would rather you be." I looked at her face and once again the tears were steaming down her cheeks. "Come here, Bells."

She shook her head and took two deep breaths. "No, I'm done crying." She took my hand and interlaced our fingers together.

"Are you ready to tell me what happened?" I asked cautiously.

"I know I need to. I'm so sorry Jake." She leaned over wrapping her arms around me and I did the same.

"How about I go first." Against my chest she nodded her head, so I told her about going out and meeting with Edward.

She pushed herself from me, however remained sitting. "You met with Edward! When?"

"It was while Embry stayed here with you."

"That's right, I completely forgot that Embry was here last night. He failed to mention that Edward was the 'pack thing' you needed to deal with." She grumbled. "Edward didn't do anything stupid did he? He won't like it that I'm here."

"Nothing too stupid. He was walking up and down the border and threatened to cross unless I would come out. You are right he didn't like that you were here, but really he just seemed to want confirmation that you were being taken care of." I reached out and took her hand again.

"Well that is none of his business now."

"I guess, yeah," I shrugged. "He mentioned that you broke up with him."

"Yeah, sort of." How do you 'sort of' break up with someone? I wanted to ask, until she brought one arm tightly around herself and tried to bring the one I was holding as well. She was trying to hold herself together like she used to.

"No Bella, not again." I let go of her hand and pulled her into my lap, while I encased both arms tightly around her. She wasn't going to be the one to hold herself together this time. Her body started shaking, once again I rubbed her back as her tears soaked through the fabric of my shirt.

I heard dad roll over in bed and through the window I could see the morning light pouring inside.

"Bella, I need to get my dad up. You can stay here as long as you need."

She took a deep breath, and wiped her tears. "No, I need to get up and stretch. I'll go see what I can do about breakfast while you get Billy."

We both got up and she stopped by the bathroom, while I went to Billy's room. He was sitting up in bed reading. "Hey Dad." I grabbed him a long sleeve shirt from his closet and tossed it to him while he removed his pajama shirt and put the new one on.

"How did things go with Bella?" He asked.

"Alright I guess. I didn't get a lot of sleep, but I can make that up later." I took his jeans from the drawer and tossed them to him as well. He is able to move his legs and could stand if he needed too, but doesn't have much feeling in them which is why he can't walk, so he removed his pajama pants and put his jeans on.

"Yeah I heard her crying some and talking."

I cringed. "You heard that, uh. Well whatever you think you heard, nothing happened. Bella is just a very . . . ah . . . active sleeper."

He chuckled, "Well that is good, because Charlie is joining us for breakfast."

"He is?"

"Yep, and he needs answers."

"Well he is going to have to talk to Bella for that, I'm not saying any more than I already have. Partly because I don't know anymore, but the other is I don't want Bella thinking that I can't be trusted."

"I understand." He moved himself to the edge of the bed while I walked over and placed him in his chair.

"I'm going to help Bella with breakfast." I walked out while Dad went to his bathroom, and I went to my own to use the restroom and brush my teeth.

When I stepped out I could already smell some good stuff coming from the kitchen. She had chopped up some onion and potatoes and was cooking them on the stove top.

"Hey Bells."

She smiled when I walked in. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail, still a little messy, but I could tell that she had tried to get it to calm down. She was still in my sweatpants, they were way too long and she pulled the elastic up around her knees and the extra length came down just above her ankle and she had my shirt on. Man she looked good in my clothes.

"Hey, yourself," she blushed and I assume I was staring too long.

"Can I help with something?"

"Sure, I was going to scramble some eggs, you can crack them. I was going too, but I honestly didn't have any idea how many you would eat."

I laughed. "That is a common problem, I never know how many I am going to eat."

She playfully punched me in the arm and I got a large bowl out and started cracking eggs. "Billy mentioned that Charlie would be joining us for breakfast."

Her eyes got huge. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"No, it's just weird." She found some sausage in the refrigerator and tore it into small chunks adding it skillet and washed her hands.

"Why?"

"_Me _staying the night here, wearing your clothes, and having breakfast with our dads. Doesn't that seem a little strange?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well just know that your dad is going to want some answers. He was really freaked out last night." Billy said as he rolled in surprising us both a little.

"Hey Billy," Bella acknowledged. "Thanks for letting me stay."

"Anytime, you know you are always welcome, especially if you make breakfast." He said with a smile. "Is there anything you want help with?"

"Nope."

"Okay, just ignore me then." He got the coffee maker out of the pantry along with the filter and grounds and assembled the coffee. Once it started peculating he rolled himself into the living room and turned on the TV.

"I just don't know what to tell Charlie." Bella continued. She grabbed the bread from the pantry and pulled out several slices to make toast.

"Just start with the truth."

"That my vampire boyfriend was an idiot."

"Okay, how about half of the truth. I'm sure it won't take much to convince Charlie that Edward is an idiot." I tried to keep the disgust at that stupid bloodsucker out of my voice, not really sure if it worked or not.

"Well that is true, Charlie was never much of a fan. You should have seen him sulking every time Edward walked through the door." She laughed, even thought I wasn't really getting the humor behind it. "Charlie would huff and puff, like Edward really needed the theatrics to know that he wasn't wanted."

Right the whole mind reading thing. "So is that why you broke up with him?"

"No, even though I'm sure that Charlie would like to think so."

I mixed the cracked eggs and added some milk before getting out a skillet to cook the eggs. We both stood in front of the stove top her mixing her skillet and me stirring the eggs. "Do you mind backing up a step for me? How were you able to just take him back so easily, it seemed that things just went back like before. Like . . . well you know . . . never happened." I knew that she didn't really like to talk about her zombie stage and honestly I really didn't enjoy thinking about it either.  
"Well it wasn't quite as simple as you make it sound. Yes, I took him back, but that is because he had a really good reason for leaving me."

"Come on Bells, get real."

"Not even you would blame him for leaving me, if you knew the reason why."

Oh, this I have got to hear, there is no way. "Okay," I challenged. "Amaze me."

She paused while she turned her burner to low and started putting pieces of bread into the toaster, as she spoke she would replace the toasted bread with new and repeat. "Edward left me last fall because he didn't think I should be hanging out with vampires. He thought it would be healthier for me if he left."

Well I admit that was different than what I was expecting, I always thought of them as so selfish, never taking into consideration other people. It made me wonder how much of it was actually true. If that were the case than he should have stayed away. "He came back, though, didn't he?" I muttered. "Too bad he can't stick to a decision."

"If you remember, I went and got him."

"Wow, thanks for the reminder there Bella. How could I possibly have forgotten that?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're missing the point, for me it wasn't about why he left. I really was completely able to forgive him for that. He was doing what _he_ thought was best. The problem that I had was that he didn't even ask me, he just made a massively huge decision about _my _life, and that is what I had a problem with."

"Okay, I can see that. So why break up with him now?"

"Well for one he promised to never do it again and I believed him. The other, I'm a little surprised you can't figure that one out on your own. You were the one who told me about it."

I thought for a moment not really sure, then I remembered her face when she realized the real reason for their sudden trip to Florida. "Because he took you out of town?"

"It is a little more complicated than that. Alice got her vision about Victoria while we were all at school and I asked Edward about it, and he completely lied to my face about what it was about. Made up some stupid answer about her being worried about Jasper. Not to mention after we both got back from Italy I told him that he was to never make another decision for me."

"You are right, he is an idiot."

"It was actually him that asked if it were a deal breaker if he did it again. I remembered being shocked and would never dream of breaking up with him, but the moment that he asked me I knew that what he asked was the truth. So when he did it again, you could sort of say he broke up with me, but I was the one who actually followed through with it and left."

She took a deep sigh and I could see the sadness seep back into her eyes. I was surprised that she was able to talk so easily for so long.

"It's okay Bella." I flicked the switch on the burners turning them both off and reached out for Bella's hand, I rubbed my thumb across the back of her hand.

"Thanks, Jake." She turned me to face her and pulled me towards her so that she could wrap both arms around my waist. At times it was easy to forget that I am so much taller than her except when I hold her like this. I leaned over and gave her a quick kiss in her hair and rested my cheek on her head.

I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up to the house. As the front door opened, Bella pulled back from my arms and wiped the tears from her eyes. I didn't see his face when he first walked in, but as I turned around to face him I saw the love, concern, and fear for his hurting daughter.

"Bells!" He took two long strides and wrapped his arms around Bella. I knew that neither were real affectionate, however it was good to see her hold on tightly to her father.

I backed away to let them have their moment and did the finishing touches on breakfast. I grabbed a couple fold up chairs from the closet and set plates and utensils on the table. I heard Bella mumble her thanks to Charlie and reassured him that everything would be okay. Charlie went and spoke a little to Billy while I got two mugs and poured their coffee, while Bella got two glasses and filled them with orange juice.

We all gathered around the table and had a great breakfast. It was strange how completely normal it felt. Dad and Charlie talked of sports and made arrangements for their next fishing trip, Bella was quiet and I could see that she was working out in her mind what she needed to say to Charlie. He was being really gracious with her silence, but in each lull in the conversation I could see him watching Bella and I both very closely. I didn't have anything to hide however his scrutiny was a little daunting at times.

"Jake, I saw Bella's truck on the side of the road. Have you had a chance to look at it yet?" Charlie said.

"No, it was pretty late when I learned that it broke down. I'll look at it today."

"Are you going to school today?" Charlie asked.

I looked over at Dad, "I hadn't thought about it." That was the truth, school had not crossed my mind at all. I wonder if Bella was planning to go today.

"I think that you can make up school another time." Billy said, and I released a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

"Thanks, Dad." I smiled over at Bella, and she looked even more nervous than she was before. She was biting hard on her bottom lip, it was clear she did not want to go to school today. I looked over at Charlie and he seemed to have a strange look on his face, his eye brows came together a little. Maybe he was trying to decide if Bella was going to have to go to school today or not.

For the first time that morning the silence that filled the room was sort of awkward. I had the feeling that Charlie wanted to talk to Bella by herself. "Actually I had better look at that now so I will have time to get any parts if needed."

"I'll pay for whatever parts are needed, just let me know." Charlie, seemed to know that I was making an excuse to leave and I could see the gratitude in his eyes.

I quickly changed to my oil stained jeans and tennis shoes, and decided to skip the t-shirt. I found Bella's jeans laid over my desk so they could dry from the day before and her keys were in her pocket. I picked them up and headed towards the door, I could see the panic in Bella's eyes as I was leaving her, and I hated it.

"Here, I'll come with you," she stood from the table.

"Bella, please. I need you to talk to me." Charlie pleaded.

"I will Dad, I promise. But I want Jake here."

I looked between Charlie and Bella not knowing what I should do. Do I stay here for Bella? Or do I leave because her father wants to talk to her alone? I threw a glance at Dad hoping that he would be able to help me out.

**Author's Note**: If some of you feel that Bella is over reacting, there is something else that has happened in regards to Alice's vision. Unfortunately, that will not be revealed until much later. But I will say this, Alice's vision in regards to Victoria is not the ONLY vision that Edward is keeping from Bella.


	6. Chapter 6 FIXING HER

Song - youtube dot com/watch?v=oPgLjeZ_wAw&feature=player_embedded

**Chapter 6 – FIXING HER**

I was in a terrible situation, torn between staying here to support Bella while she talks to Charlie and leaving because Charlie would rather talk to Bella without me there.

"Hey Jake can you get me a refill please." Billy said as he lifted his mug up in the air.

"Sure," I said taking his mug. I filled it and as I sat it back down on the table Dad looked me directly in the eyes and nodded his head towards the door.

Great, there's my answer, he is telling me that I should leave. Charlie stood up and walked to the coffee maker getting himself a refill, so I quickly knelt down in front of Bella and gave her a big hug.

"I'm sorry, you'll be fine," I whispered in her ear. Then I stood up and walked out the front door. I knew that if I looked in her eyes and saw her hurt or panicked expression I never would be able to leave.

I quickly started walking down the path to give me something to do. I wasn't really sure how far the truck would be, but was not really in a hurry. I didn't really want Bella mad at me, but I knew she probably would be. The sky was bright and blue without a cloud in sight. As I walked down the road I mindlessly kicked a rock for about a mile until I saw the truck. I went and unlocked the door and popped the hood, I could smell the oil that had burned probably creating a large puff of smoke from the engine. It didn't look good, but I have seen worse. I closed the hood and walked back around to try and start her up. I put the key in and turned, nothing happened, looking around the dashboard I saw that her lights were on, so the battery probably just died.

So I decided that I would need some help pushing the truck back to my house, I can't really push and steer at the same time. Embry's house was closer, but he had patrols last night after he left my house so I didn't want to bother him so I went on to Quil's. Quil was bored and really glad to be able to get out of school.

"So what's wrong with the truck?" he asked.

"Not completely sure yet, the battery is dead for starters and it needs an oil change."

"That doesn't really explain why it broke down on Bella."

"Well, it might if the oil is dirty enough to plug the PCV valve."

"What do you need me for?"

"Well if you steer while I push, we can get the truck back to my house and work on getting it cleaned up and take a better look inside."

"Sounds great. How did it go with Bella last night?"

"Alright, I guess."

He punched me hard in the shoulder. "What was that for?"

"Really? That is all you are going to give me?" He rolled his eyes.

"I don't know Quil. Part of it was a dream come true," I couldn't help smiling. "And the other part was one of my worse nightmares." I grimaced as I remembered her calling out to Edward and saying how much she loved _him_.

"Let's stick with the dream come true part. Where you able to get anywhere with her?" He raised his eye brows suggestively, any fool would know what he was asking.

"It wasn't really like that, but sometimes . . ." I blushed and really wished I hadn't because there was no way Quil was going to drop it now.

"Sometimes what?" He asked all excited.

"I don't think Bella would want me to say anything."

"Oh, come on, you know we will find out the next time we patrol."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Just the way she would rub her body against mine."

"Were you able to really touch her?" He put both hands up like he was grabbing imaginary boobs.

"No, but I could really feel her."

"That's awesome. You are so lucky." He said wishfully.

"Well, that part was a little awkward."

"Really? Jake what is wrong with you? You have got the girl of your dreams in your bed, and you can't figure out what to do with her." Quil rolled his eyes annoyed.

"Give me a break, this wasn't exactly a normal situation. It is not like she knew what she was doing or would have if she were awake. So I never knew what to do."

"Just grin and bare it," he laughed. I rolled my eyes and playfully punched him in the arm.

We were at the truck so he climbed inside and slipped it into neutral while I went to the back and started pushing. It didn't take long and we came up to my house and I pushed it into the garage. Charlie's cruiser was still parked out front, and Bella was sitting on the front porch.

She got up and stomped over to the garage with us. I was in trouble, I could feel it.

"Why did you leave?" She demanded.

"I'm sorry, Bella. It is what Charlie wanted." I tried to justify.

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me. "And what Charlie wants is more important than what I want?"

"Bella, please. What was I suppose to do?"

"Stayed!" Despite her frustration she kept moving closer and closer to me, so I didn't think she was really that angry, maybe just disappointed.

"Do you really think that was worth pissing off your dad?" I came over and wrapped my hand around hers. "Think about it, part of the reason you were able to stay here last night is because your dad trusts me."

She frowned and I could see that she didn't like the truth behind my words, but regardless they were true. We each took a deep breath and she let hers out, "Yeah, you're right." Finally I let my breath back out knowing that I had dodged a bullet on that one.

I pulled her closer giving her a big hug, she wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me back, I could feel her cheek pressed against my bare chest. "So how did it go?"

"It was horrible. I blubbered and cried my way through most of it."

"I'm sorry." I pressed my lips into her hair giving her a small kiss.

She stepped back looking up at me. "I don't know if that was worse, or your dad actually telling most of the story for me. Apparently he was listening to us when we made breakfast this morning more than I realized."

I smirked and figured that he had been listening. "I'm sure he was just trying to help."

"Yeah, and it did. It would have taken me forever to get all that out."

"How did Charlie take it?"

"Oh, he is thrilled. I think he needed to literally see me to know that I wasn't physically hurt, and as long as Edward was out he really doesn't care about the details.

"That does sound like Charlie."

I looked over and saw that Quil had popped the hood and was bent over looking inside. "So tell me what happened to your truck. It will help me know what to look for." I pulled on her hand and she followed me inside.

"Hey Bella." Quil called.

"Hey Quil," Bella replied with a smile. "Well I was driving down here and it made a weird sputtering sound and a dark cloud came from the engine."

"Um, okay." I joined Quil under the hood and she walked over and sat down.

Quil was completely convinced that it was a broken head gasket, while I thought it was just old oil that had blocked the valves not allowing the oil to cycle through the engine, causing the oil to drain into the combustion chamber causing it to smoke. Regardless, we got the charger for the battery and pans to change the oil, checked over the spark plugs, and all the other fluids.

At first I was worried that Bella would be bored while we worked on her truck, but she asked Quil about joining the pack. He kept her laughing with his crazy stories and excitement at being back with his friends. I had completely forgot about him chasing his own tail for 20 minutes until he was finally able to bite it. Why? Simply because he had a tail to chase. He gave her a hard time for knowing about the secret before he did, she looked a little smug and proud that she knows that is going on.

"Hey Baby." Embry said, as he sat down next to Bella and put his arm across her shoulders.

"Hey, yourself." Bella responded, looking at his hand draped on her shoulder in confusion.

"I had a great time last night," he whispered in her ear.

"Embry, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Just looking out for my girl." He said, giving her a little squeeze.

"Your what?" Quil asked, as he dropped the wrench he was holding and it clanged loudly inside the truck.

I would have thought I knew Embry better than this, but I was honestly getting a little concerned. My mind flashed back to Bella being draped over his chest, maybe things weren't as innocent as I had thought.

"You know being the first guy Bella sleeps with and all . . ." a deep laugh erupted from his chest. It seemed that he wanted to say more, but couldn't hold back the laughter any longer. "Man, if I only had a camera for each one of your faces," he continued to laugh.

"You know Embry," Bella turned and despite her blushing she rubbed her shoulder into him flirtatiously. "What makes you think your the first guy I've slept with?" Embry's mouth hit the floor and I think mine and Quil's followed right behind.

She playfully shrugged Embry's arm off her shoulders and I could see her smile, but her eyes revealed to me some lingering pain despite the smile on her face.

Embry lightly patted her on the back as he stood up. "Smooth Bella, real smooth," he acknowledged.

It didn't take long to catch Embry up on what we were doing with the truck and he easily helped. There really wasn't that much for all three of us to do, so I stood back and supervised while Quil and Embry tinkered away. They had been around when I put the truck together the first time, as well as for my Rabbit, so I trusted them not to do anything that would cause permanent damage.

However, I guess I should say I pretended to supervise, most of the time I watched Bella. She seemed to be a little lost in her own world. Unfortunately it seemed to be a very sad world, and her lip would often tremble and I would see her biting it to try and keep it still. Her eyes would blink rapidly trying to hold back tears, yet they never obeyed and would silently slide down her face. I didn't really want to think about it, but I began to wander if her comment to Embry had more truth than she meant to admit. Now really wasn't the place to get all that figured out, and it certainly wasn't the right time.

I walked over to her and sat, I opened my arms and she gratefully welcomed my embrace. Between sobs I heard her mumble her apologies and I reassured her that she had nothing to be sorry for.

"Bella, it's going to be okay."

"No, it's not." She looked down at the ground that we were sitting on and begin drawing circles in the dirt.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm broken Jake."

"Bells, look at me." She took a deep breath and lifted her moist eyes to my own. "You are perfect just the way you are."

"I don't know what I would do without you."

"You'll never have to know because I'm not going anywhere. And just like this truck, you can run again, maybe not the same as you did before, but who knows maybe even better than you even thought possible." She gave me a sad smile and rested her head against my chest.

"It's a good thing that you're great at fixing things."

"Yeah it is."

The guys did what they could to ignore us, and once the battery was fully charged and the oil replaced the trucked roared to life once again. They were both extremely proud of themselves and Bella smiled and sang their praises, which they both ate up like starving puppies.

Bella and I got up, and I looked over the engine and couldn't see anything obviously wrong so she was declared fixed. We were starving so we went back inside to scrounge for food. Charlie offered to order pizza for us as payment for fixing Bella's truck, with how much pizza we ate it might have been cheaper to have taken it to an actual mechanic, but that was hardly the point.

After eating Quil and Embry took off and Bella and I settled in on the couch. She rested her head on the arm rest and I lifted her legs placing them in my lap while I stretched my legs out straight and leaned my head against the wall. Billy and Charlie were watching sports and I fell asleep before they could settle on which game to watch first.


	7. Chapter 7 CHATTING with CHARLIE

Song for this chapter - you tube dot com/watch?v=OMC5ijcWMoQ

**Chapter 7 – CHATTING WITH CHARLIE**

I woke up several hours later, feeling a little disoriented. Bella was on the couch next to me her legs curled up to her chest still asleep, and I had slumped over with my head resting on a pillow that was over her hip. I had no idea where the pillow came from, but it was really comfortable. I sat up stretching out my arms and back and then saw Charlie silently watching me wake up, that was a little awkward.

"Hey, Jake," he said. "Do you mind talking with me?" He looked over at my dad, "We'll just be a few."

"Sure, sure." I answered. We both stood up at the same time, then he started heading outside. I wasn't sure if this was a good sign or a bad one, regardless I followed him. He paced around in front of the garage, he didn't look upset or angry, but just awkward like there was something he wanted to say, but didn't exactly know how.

"I need to ask you about Bella being here last night."

I gulped, not because I was really scared or had anything to hide, but just because that is what you do when the dad of the girl who stay with you asks you about what happened. "I would have thought Dad would have told you that nothing happened."

"Oh, he did. I guess I just needed to hear it from you." What in the world does that mean?

"You know I care about Bella a lot, but I _am_ her friend."

"I know you are."

"I'm not going to do anything to screw that up."

"Good to know." He gave me a half smile and I took a deep breath.

He continued to pace back and forth, even though I would have thought the difficult part of the conversation was over. Apparently I was wrong.

"I still need to know more of what happened."

"Well, she came over crying, which is why Dad thought it best for her to stay." He didn't need to know it was my idea. "We went to sleep . . . um . . . she cried a lot. I . . . uh . . . rubbed her back until she stopped, then we would sleep, and repeated the same process. It was a long night." I wasn't really comfortable talking about anything she said or anything else she did while asleep. I didn't think Charlie really wanted to hear it and Bella would die of embarrassment and then haunt me for the rest of my life.

"Did she say anything?"

Oh crap. "I didn't know anything more about what happened with Edward until in the morning." I hoped that answer worked and he wasn't actually asking about something she might have said in her sleep.

"Do you think she really left him?"

"I think so. She seems pretty certain, but it would be foolish to ignore the hold he has on her."

"I was afraid of that. Are you two . . . um together?"

Man, just when I thought this couldn't get more awkward. "I don't think so. We haven't really talked about it." Another long pause that I couldn't decide meant he was glad we weren't or disappointed. I think he would have liked knowing that Edward wouldn't have such a chance to get back in, and to be honest I would like that too.

"What do you plan to do about her seeing him at school?" I asked.

"I can't do anything about that."

"I understand."

"Look Jake, I like you and I trust you. Well I trust you about as much as any father does with their daughter."

"Thank you."

"Wait a minute. Do not take advantage of the trust that I have given you. I know that I will need your help with her. You have a calming affect on her that is different than with anyone else. I will always be grateful for when you helped Bella. But if you take advantage of MY daughter while she is emotionally vulnerable or hurt her in any way, I won't mind spending the rest of my life in jail after killing you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir." I gulped again, even though I hoped he was exaggerating. I also knew how very serious he was about protecting Bella.

I heard the front door close shut, it was the best sound I have ever heard, and knew it was Bella coming to check on us. It seemed that Charlie knew it too.

"So what was wrong with the truck?" He asked.

I stifled a laugh at his obvious change of subject. "I think just some clogged oil, however I would watch the head gaskets if it starts overheating then it could be that problem. I won't really know until it is driven around more if that is the problem."

"I'll get you some money for the oil you used when you changed it."

I shrugged. "Sure, sure."

Bella walked up to us, I couldn't tell if she had heard any of our previous conversation, but I do not think she did. "Dad, can Jake drive it home, one of his friends could give him a ride back later."

"Sure that will be fine. Let me let Billy know that we will be leaving soon." He walked back inside the house.

"I hope you don't mind coming back with us for a little bit." She gave a weak smile and shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"I don't mind at all. I'll just run back home when the time comes."

"Thanks, Jake."

Then Charlie came back out and announced that he would pick up burgers and fries on his way home and we could meet him at the house. We were standing right next to the passenger door so I opened the door and Bella got inside and I walked around to the driver side. As we drove to her house I showed her the temperature gage and told her what to watch out for to make sure that her truck was working properly.

I pulled up to the house, killed the engine, and handed the keys to Bella. We each got out of the truck and as we walked across the front porch Bella tripped over an uneven board and I quickly reached out caught her before she could fall. Immediately Bella started laughing so hard that she could hardly breath and tears rolled down her cheeks. I honestly had no idea what started her laughter, but it was so wonderful to see her smiling and these tears were so different than all the others that I had seen in the past day. I simply held lightly to her shoulders while she laughed, strangely I didn't really care what the laughter was for.

Charlie pulled up as she was collecting herself and took several deep breaths while she unlocked the front door and let ourselves in. I walked in the front door and immediately my wolf instincts started taking over, the whole house reeked of bloodsucker. I moved over to the kitchen counter and placed my shaking arms palms down on the cold surface.

"Jake, are you okay?" She walked over placing one hand on my shoulder and the other on my back.

"I will be, just give me a minute." I wasn't really in danger of phasing, but the instinct is really hard to deal with.

"Is something wrong?" She looked around trying to see if something was out of place.

"It's uh . . ." How do you politely tell someone their house reeks of leech? ". . .the smell is overwhelming for me. Give me something else to think about."

"Um . . . I've always wanted a dog, but Renee is allergic."

"What?" I started laughing. "That, was your attempt at distraction."

"Well it worked didn't it." She stuck her tongue out at me, and it was then that I noticed how close she was standing to me.

Right at that moment Charlie came in with a bag of food and the smell of burgers and fries was a welcome relief. I had never smelt anything so good in all my life. He looked over at us for a moment giving us a strange look before Bella got some plates out of the cabinet. I made my arms stop shaking and moved to get some glasses and filled them with ice and opened a can of soda for each glass.

We each got our own order of fries and Charlie got me two burgers, we put the food on our plates, and decided to eat from the living room. It had been a long day and there was a heaviness that could be seen in all three of us. Bella and I sat on the couch and Charlie was in his usual chair as he operated the remote. It didn't seem important what was on the TV, it was just used as a distraction and to fill the silence no one really cared what was on. I ate all my food and half of Bella's before she got tired and placed a couch pillow in my lap and laid her head down. Despite it being early it didn't take her long to fall asleep, I laid an arm across her back and absentmindedly twirled a piece of her hair between my fingers.

I could see Charlie looking at me out of the corner of his eyes, but neither of us said anything for a while. "Jake," he said softly. "Thank you for being here for her."

I looked down at the beautiful girl sleeping next to me. "No problem."

"I just don't want her to fall to pieces like she did before."

"No one wants that. You know, I'll do anything for her."

"I know that."

"She is stronger this time around. That experience didn't just leave a mark on just you and me, it did on her too."

"I never thought I would find anything good out of that time, but I think you're right. Things were different with them the second time around."

"In what way?"

Well, _you_ weren't an issue for them before."

"_I_ was an issue for them?" I admit I really like that.

"Yeah, I would hear them fighting about visiting you. And sometimes Bella would get a hopeful look in her eyes when I would be talking to Billy. She almost came to see you one time, but her truck wouldn't start."

"I saw the battery looked off when we charged it on Bella's car." It was cleaner than the rest of the truck like it had be replaced recently. I bit down hard on the inside my cheek to keep from saying anything, but I would bet everything I own that _he_ had taken the battery out of her truck and then replaced it with a brand new one. I was really surprised that Edward was that insecure in his relationship with Bella that he would go that far to keep her from seeing me. I wondered if Bella ever put two and two together and knew what he had done.

"She was pissed off when she came back in the house. But whatever the problem was it was fixed in the morning and she was able to drive it to school." Well that pretty much confirms that she probably knew it was him. "I probably should have taken the truck to you sooner to have you look at, maybe it wouldn't have broken down on her so much." Charlie continued.

"Well I was glad to take care of her."

"The truck or Bella?" He smiled, but I could see the seriousness behind the smile.

"Both." I smiled back.

Charlie took a deep breath. "Well I don't mean to kick you out, but I'm beat and with Bella asleep I'm going to bed early. Do you need me to give you a ride back home?"

"No, don't worry about it. I can get home easily." I looked down again at Bella curled up on the couch. "Do you want me to carry her upstairs?"

"No, I can." He walked over to the couch and brought an arm under her shoulders and one under her knees. As he lifted her I stood as well watching closely, one of her arms fell at her side and I lifted it to drape back around his neck. "Thank you, Jake."

"Any time. See ya later." I said to them both, as I lifted one hand to lightly touch her cheek and nodded my head at Charlie. "Goodnight."

"Take care, Jake."

I watched Charlie carry her up the stairs, open Bella's bedroom door and walk inside. I heard the blankets being pulled back and the mattress as he laid her body down. He took her shoes off her feet and then I heard the blankets being moved back, I assume over her and I heard Bella sigh.

"I love you, baby girl." Charlie murmured.

I didn't really want to leave, but I knew that I wasn't needed right now. It was good to let Charlie take care of his own daughter.

I walked out the front door and closed it behind me. As I walked to the back of Bella's house towards the woods I could still smell leech all over the area even in the backyard. It was a concern, but I assumed that they were back here often visiting Bella so it was hard to determine if the smell was a day old or fresher, but it seemed fresher.

It was time to meet with Sam and figure out how Bella being back under wolf protection would change things. She was no longer the Cullen's responsibility to protect. I went into the woods and phased and started to head to Sam's place. As I ran I could feel Seth and Leah were out doing their patrols.

_How is Bella?_ Seth asked.

_Alright I guess. Thanks for asking_. I acknowledged

_Are we really going to have to start patrolling outside her house_? Leah complained.

_That is up to Sam to decide, but if no one else is, I am. _

_I'll help you Jake. _

_Why? What is she to you?_ Leah sneered.

_I don't know. I always thought Bella was nice, even though I have only met her a few times_.

_Thanks Seth._ I made it to Sam's house and phased back.

It didn't want to think about it with Seth there but everyone was aware that he had a small crush on Bella. I always noticed him paying a little closer attention whenever I thought of Bella, which was pretty often. Sometimes we all began to feel like we know someone through the thoughts of others. So Seth probably felt like he knew Bella pretty well through my thoughts. So I didn't really blame him for his crush, and he was well aware that Bella was untouchable so I was letting it slide. It was one of the many annoyances that we had being linked together is that you couldn't help letting out what you felt, even if you would rather not let anyone know.

I walked in the front door and Emily was in the kitchen leaning against the counter and Sam and Paul were talking at the table. With all the cooking that Emily does here this has got to be one of the best smelling houses in the world. The smell of sweet bread permeated the air, but I didn't see anything so it must still be in the oven.

"Hey." I nodded my head to Emily and sat down at the table with Sam and Paul.

"How are things with Bella?" Sam asked.

"It's okay."

"Is she coming back to our side?" Paul asked, it was no secret that he didn't really like Bella, but I think it was more that he didn't trust her.

"That is actually why I am here. I think that we need to have her house back on our patrol route."

"I'll have to talk to the Cullens if we are going to be coming back and forth between there on a regular basis. We don't want to have any type of misunderstanding in regards to the treaty."

"Do you think that _they_ still consider Bella theirs?" Paul asked.

"Well, she's not." I added adamantly

"We just need to make sure that they know that." Sam replied.

Emily opened the oven door and pulled out three hot bread pans. For a moment she had our full attention as she took a knife around the edges of each pan and then turned them over allowing the loaf to fall from each pan. She placed one on a plate and cut it in large slices and brought the plate to the table.

"Thank you." Sam said, as he took her hand and kissed it.

"You are welcome. Enjoy." She went back to the kitchen and cut up another loaf and then wrapped up the third.

We each grabbed a slice and it was some of the best banana bread I have tasted. There is something just extra yummy about it still being hot out of the oven.

"Maybe the Cullens will just leave, and we can have the space to run the patrols like we used to." I said wishfully.

"That is not very likely with Bella around." Paul countered.

"Paul, you're going to have to get over your thing against Bella. She is going to be around, and we will protect her." Sam confirmed.

"Whatever." Paul got up from the table. "See ya around." Taking another piece of bread, he walked out the front door. I don't think he was really that angry, but it can be hard to tell with Paul.

"Thanks Sam."

"You're welcome, Jake. However, you need to remember that not everyone is going to like Bella."

"Kind of like you." He looked at me with a mixture of surprise and concern. "Yeah, I know that you are mad at her for taking the Cullens back."

"I just don't understand her. I figured for sure that she was the one person who had reason to hate them as much as we all do."

"I know, which is why I'm not mad at you."

"Thanks."

"So when do we start around Bella's house."

"You need to tell me what is going on with you two and I'll get another wolf to fill in the gaps when you aren't together."

"I think that it is safe to assume that I will be with her after school until she goes to bed. I know she stayed last night, but I don't think Charlie is going to go for that continuing."

"Okay, do you want to patrol at nights or let the others."

"I'm fine either way. I can go back now if you want or send someone else."

"You look pretty tired, and I still need to talk to the Cullens, we won't be starting until I have spoken with them. And that includes you, do I need to order you away or can you leave it be for one night."

"I don't know." I answered honestly. "If I think something is wrong I will be going there, but I can wait until I hear from you or Bella."

"That is good enough for me."

I left Sam and Emily's place and headed home. I decided to walk so that I could have a little time to myself. Everything around me had been happening so fast that I really hadn't had time to think. Bella had left Edward and was back in my life again. I wanted to be excited about that, and I really was, but I was also scared to death. What if she took him back? Could I handle loosing her again? Even without Edward, what if she still only wanted to be my friend? I knew that we were getting close before everything fell to pieces, but I didn't really know how close.

My mind wandered over the great times that we have had together, and I was really looking forward to being able to ride our bikes and sit in my garage. Neither of those activities were ever the same once Bella stopped coming around. I made it back to the house and stepped inside taking my shoes off at the front door. As I stepped into the living room I saw Dad was asleep in front of the TV, I walked over to his chair and rolled him to his room and transferred him to his bed.

I walked back to the bathroom and took a hot shower and was able to wash and get clean. As I lathered the soap on the wash clothe I heard the phone ring, twice so I assume that Billy answered the phone or they hung up. I washed quickly and turned the water off, once it stopped I could hear Dad talking from his room.

"Is she getting any better?" I heard Billy ask, and it perked my interest. I opened the bathroom door so that I would be able to hear the other side of the conversation and got a towel and started drying myself off.

". . . can I do for her, I feel so lost. I'm telling you this is not normal." I heard Charlie's voice.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"I'm not going to let her slip away from me like she did before. I just can't."

"Do you want me to get Jake to come over?" I brought the towel around myself and walked over and stood in Dad's doorway. He saw me standing their and nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Not really, but I probably should, Bella was asking for him" I heard him sigh. "I just don't know what else to do."

"You know he just wants to help."

"Don't treat me like an idiot, that is not all he wants." I cringed a little, even if it was true I didn't like that Charlie thought of me like that.

"Charlie don't turn this into something it is not."

"Sorry. That really isn't the point, I need his help. That boy is amazing with her."

"That is all I need to know, I'll send him over." I waved at Dad from the door indicating that I was heading out. I went to my room and grabbed some basketball shorts, a t-shirt and my shoes, and put them on. I would have run, but I knew that Charlie would think it strange for me to just show up at night without a car and I grabbed the Rabbit's keys even though the motorcycle is faster I knew Charlie wouldn't approve.

I drove as fast as the Rabbit would allow hoping that I wouldn't run into any officers that would give me a ticket. I pulled up to Bella's house and quickly made it to the front door, after one loud knock Charlie opened the door.

"Thanks for coming Jake."

"No problem." I could hear her crying upstairs. "Do you mind if I go up?"

"That's why you're here."

"Right." I leaped up the stairs, Bella's bedroom door was already open and I walked in. Despite it being dark in her room I could easily see. She was sitting on the far side of her bed with her back up against the head board, her knees were up to her chest, and her arms were wrapped around her legs. Her body shook from her tears and she was rocking herself back and forth.

Her head was resting on her knees, but it shot up when I walked in the room.

"Jake?" She asked.

"Yeah, Bells it's me." She started to unfold herself as I took two long strides towards her, I was at the edge of her bed when she stood on the bed and wrapped her arms around my neck. Her legs were weak and wobbly, probably from her being curled up for so long, so I brought my arms around her and held her tightly to me.

Slowly she brought herself to her knees, but kept her arms encased around my neck and I stood there for a moment while she cried. She took a deep breath and I thought things were getting better until she whispered in my ear. "_He_ came here."


	8. Chapter 8 UNCOMFORTABLE CONFESSIONS

******Chapter 8 – UNCOMFORTABLE CONFESSIONS **

I was standing in Bella's room with our arms wrapped tightly around each other. "What do you mean ___he_ was here? In your room?" I whispered back into her ear. It was then that I looked around and noticed that the window was wide open. Of course I smelled him when I first entered her room, but I figured it was like the rest of the house and it was just his left over smell. I didn't think it was from tonight.

"Yes, he was here in my room." She continued to whisper. "He used to come and watch me sleep, but I didn't think he would still do that."

Instinctively I tighten my arms around her. "Did you know he came here, while you were sleeping?"

"At first I didn't know and that was a little weird, but once we were together I didn't mind. He would come in through the window after Charlie went to sleep." Great, so it seems that Embry wasn't the first guy she slept with, at the time she said it I had a feeling it was Edward, I just really didn't want to go there. So, I wasn't going to take that thought any further tonight, I don't think my brain could handle any more details.

"It's okay, Bella. He won't come back with me here, and the wolves are going to be back on patrol here like we used to starting tomorrow." I whispered back to her, as I leaned my face into her hair and shoulders, and I couldn't smell leech on her anywhere. So it was clear that however long Edward was here they never touched each other.

Charlie walked in clearing his throat and we pulled away slightly from each other. "Can I get you anything?" He asked looking at us both.

"No, thanks Dad, for calling Jake."

"You are welcome, this door stays open tonight." He demanded.

"Yes, sir." I acknowledged. It was then that I noticed he had a pillow in his hands and he hit me over the head with it, probably to release some of the pent up frustration and stress of having to deal with this situation, and then dropped it to the bed. "It had better." He closed his lips together like he debated saying more and I could see in his eyes he was thinking. "Good night you two." With that he turned back out and I heard him walk to his own bedroom.

Bella took a deep breath and rested her head on my shoulder. "I thought for sure you were going to be sent to the couch."

I smiled. "Yeah, me too. Are you going to make me stand here all night?"

She slapped my shoulder. "Of course not." She scooted over and I grabbed the pillow and placed it at the head next to hers. I laid down next to her and she curled up next to my side. Bella's bed is bigger than mine so we were able to lay comfortably next to each other.

"Do I even want to know why he was here?" I asked cautiously.

"It really wasn't that big of a deal. He just wanted to apologize and tell me how sorry he was."

"Yeah I'm sure he was sorry. That he got caught." I mumbled.

"Jake be nice. As usual he completely blamed himself for everything, including me having you as my friend."

"Why does he have anything to do with that?" I didn't like thinking about him having anything to do with the friendship between us. I shifted around a little trying to get myself more comfortable.

"Well, if he had never left than we wouldn't have gotten as close."

"Yeah, I guess." That was not easy to admit to, I didn't like it at all.

"Anyways, he asked me if I wanted him there at school tomorrow."

"Wasn't that nice of him." I mumbled sarcastically.

She rolled over so that her back was to me. "If you're not going to be nice, I'm not talking to you."

"Oh come on Bells. How do you expect me to react to him?" I rolled over so that I was facing her back. "And there has to be more to him being here, other than some lame apology otherwise I wouldn't be here."

"Yeah, you're right." She rolled back over and we were facing one another. "But it wasn't really anything he did, other than being here. It was so hard seeing him again, and I wasn't prepared for it. You know I fell asleep in your lap, and then next thing I knew I was in my own bed and he was over in the rocking chair."

I could see where that would be freaky. "Did Charlie ever see him?"

"No, I didn't mean to freak out with him here, I was just surprised. And then I got angry and when I told him to leave, I got too loud and woke up Charlie. Dad tried to comfort me, but you know how we are, neither of us handle emotions together very well. He was so sad, and I can't help but feel responsible, when Edward bolted from the window it was like loosing him all over again."

"Bells, don't let him rope you back in."

"He hasn't, but I hate this. It is just not the same . . ." I could see the tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Come here." I slipped one arm around her waist and brought the other one around to her neck and shoulder. At the same time she brought her arms under mine and around to my back. I could feel her chest pressed into mine and it felt good, I tried to keep my thoughts in check, but I couldn't help it. The blood drained from my brain and before I realized what I as doing I squeezed her even tighter to me.

"Um . . . Jake?" I released her, and as she pulled away her eyes darted down. For a moment neither of us knew what to say.

"I'm sorry. Uh . . . I . . . didn't mean it." This was so embarrassing and literally uncomfortable. I sat up and turned away so that I could fix the problem, I looked over my shoulder and she had rolled over with her back to me.

"This is so not fair to you." She mumbled.

"Don't worry about it." I laid back down next to her, to try and prove that I could and everything was fine, but I didn't touch her.

"But if that is what your thinking."

"I'm not." Or at least trying not to.

"Jacob. . ." She said doubtfully.

"Don't worry about me," I insisted. "I know what I am getting myself into. Just tell me if I'm upsetting you."

"I don't know . . ."

"Do you want me to leave?" I sat back up again. I really didn't want to go, but I would if she wanted me to. Once again I had a feeling like I was about to be sent to the couch.

"No. But that seems so selfish."

"Well, I want to be here. Does that make me selfish?"

"I guess not. I just wish that I could be the girl that you want me to be."

"Bella, look at me. Please." She rolled back over and I turned my head to look at her. "Please don't let what happened change what you think of me. Do I ever think of you like that? Yes, and I'm sorry if that makes this" – I gestured with my hand between us – "uncomfortable, but you are more than that to me. You are also my best friend."

"You're my best friend too."

"I know that, and I'm not asking for anything more than that." Once again I laid back down next to her, but still wasn't sure if I should touch her.

"Thanks Jake." She lifted my arm and interlaced our fingers together. "Is this okay?"

"It is great." I lifted up our hands and kissed the back of her hand. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, it is great."

We didn't say anymore and slowly each of us drifted off to sleep. This night was much better than last night, she never talked or said anything, which I am really grateful for with Charlie's open door policy, and she only cried twice during the night. I heard Charlie stir a few times, but he never got up out of bed. Each time she cried I would wrap my arms around her until she stopped then she would lay her head on my chest and settled one arm across my waist. We both got past the awkwardness from earlier and it was secure and comforting to be laying together.

We both woke up to the sound of her alarm clock, together we stretched. "Did you sleep okay?" She asked.

"Not bad," I tried to stifle a huge yawn and failed. "Not bad at all."

Bella giggled and I laughed back with her. We both got up from the bed and she went to her closet for her school clothes while I went to the bathroom and freshened up. I found some toothpaste and an unused toothbrush sitting on the counter, that was nice of Charlie to set that out. After I brushed my teeth I washed my face with soap and went to the kitchen.

Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table with a bowl of cereal in front of him. We nodded our heads in acknowledgement of each other as I walked over to the cabinet and got a bowl and filled it with cereal and milk and joined Charlie at the table. I heard Bella leave her room and go into the bathroom.

"How did it go?" Charlie asked.

"Better than the other night." I shrugged.

"Well that is good."

We settled into a comfortable silence. Bella joined us a few minutes later, she had on simple jeans and a plaid long sleeve shirt. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail and her face was clean and I could see some water around her face where she washed it.

"Hey," she said to us both and got her some cereal for breakfast.  
"Well, I'm heading out." Charlie stood and placed his bowl in the sink. "I'm meeting with a local family about their son who is missing in Seattle so I need to get some things together before they come over."

"Alright, see ya Dad." Bella gave him a soft smile.

He walked over and gently patted her hand resting on the table. "Don't forget to lock up behind yourself." Then he opened the door and walked out.

"I always do," Bella mumbled and then sighed.

She stirred the cereal around in her bowl and then she pulled her legs up to her chest.

"Are you alright Bells?"

"Yeah I'm just nervous about today."

"Just pretend like he is not there and be with your other friends. Actually that reminds me, you never did say if he was going to be there."

"No, he agreed that him and Alice wouldn't be there, the last thing they need is another diploma." She mumbled. "However, that's the problem, I don't have a life outside of him."

"There has got to be other people that you hang out with. There was the awful movie that we went to I don't remember who, but there was suppose to be other people there."

"Yeah, but that was different."

"Did you secretly really want to have a date with just me and Mike?" I smiled at the memory.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No, that was really awkward.

"How is it different now than it was then?"

"Edward wasn't an option then." She shook her head. "But that is not really it."

"What is it?" I reached out and took her hand.

"I have never been without him before?"

For a moment I was so confused. "Bella that is not even close to true. He was gone for six months."

"But, I never let go of him."

"What do you mean?" Now I was even more confused than before.

She bit down hard on her bottom lip and tried to look where I couldn't see her face. "Everything we did together was about _him_."

"What?" My arms started shaking, I was hoping that I just misunderstood her and that she didn't really mean that.

"I'm sorry, I know I should have told you sooner."

"I don't understand, what you are telling me now?"

"I figured out that when I did something dangerous that I could hear his voice in my head. So when I brought the bikes over to you I wanted them fixed so that I could be closer to him."

"And the cliff diving?" She nodded her head in affirmation. I felt like everything important in my life was being ripped from me. I knew that I loved her more than she did me, but I could see the love in her eyes when she looked at me. Or at least I had convinced myself that she loved me.

"You let me think I had a chance. How could you?"

"I tried to tell you . . ." Her tears cut her off, and she brought her hands over her face.

I was too angry to care about her tears, my whole body started shaking, I was so upset. "Well damn Bells. Next you're going to tell me that you flirted with me to get information on the Cullens." Weird how hearing it out loud gave it perfect clarity. How did I not see that before? "Holy shit, you did didn't you!" I accused.

"Yes," she continued to sob.

"I can't believe this. Has everything been a lie? Are we even friends at all?"

"Jake, please." She reached out and touched my shaking shoulder and I jumped up from the table.

"Don't touch me."

"Of course we're friends. You're my best friend." Bella pleaded.

"Based on what? Warm soda and conversation hearts, or was that all about _him_ too?" I sneered.

"No. I admit that my motives were way off, and I am sorry that I used you. But YOU were able to put me back together again, not for him, but because I like being with you."

"Why?" I demanded. I could see her eyes blinking back fresh tears and she chewed on her lip. Her answer was taking way too long. "Whatever, Bella. I'm out of here, have a great day at school."

"No, Jake wait." She stood up from the table taking a few shaky steps towards me.

"Not this time." I walked out the door to my Rabbit and backed out and drove to school.


	9. Chapter 9 FRIENDS

Song - youtube dot com/watch?v=iHCtcVlYzM8

**Chapter 9 - FRIENDS**

I was still angry when I got to school, I stormed over to my locker and grabbed my books and extra paper and pens that I kept in there and went to class. I saw most of my pack brothers and they could see that I was upset and wisely decided to give me space. All morning long I stewed thinking over everything that Bella and I have shared together, I just couldn't believe that it had all been about him.

By lunch time the guys were tired of my silence. "What's going on Jake?" Embry asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." I took several large bites of my lunch trying to pretend that no one else was here.

"What did Bella do this time?" Jared asked.

"I said . . . I don't . . . want . . . to talk about it!" I yelled emphasizing each phrase. Since when did my non existent love life seem to be everyone else's business.

"Whatever it was, we all know that he'll take her back again." Paul rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you're right Paul. 'Cause we all know that I am just such a push over." I sneered. I got up from the table and left school, I wasn't going to be listening to anything the teachers said anyway.

I ducked into the trees, removed my clothes, and phased. There is no other way to completely relieve the tension than phasing, my wolf processes emotions easier than I can. I had been running for hours thankful for the freedom and silence. I felt someone phase in, but I just ignored them, I had too many other things to think about.

___God, Jake just when I thought things couldn't get worse for you__. _Leah laughed_. _

___Either shut up or go away__. _I growled.

___You' can't tell me what to do. _

___Would you rather I get Sam? _

___Jerk. _

___Bitch. _

___Ouch, don't hurt my feelings._ Leah mocked.

___Whatever. Just keep your pathetic love life to yourself__._

___Like yours is any better__. _

___That is completely different and you know it__. _

___Yeah, but at least I stand a chance with the one I'm pining after__._ Her growling ricocheted through the trees as she called me every dirty name you could think of. I can't say I didn't deserve it, that was a pretty low blow.

___Leah, I'm sorry__._ She didn't acknowledge me, however her thoughts went back to the task of patrolling so that she could get it over with.

I wasn't far from the cliffs so I decided to run there. I phased back, slipped my shorts on and sat down at the edge watching the waves below. There was a time when sitting so high might have made me nervous, but after jumping off this thing so many times it wasn't a big deal any longer. My conversation with Bella was haunting me, her words swirling around in my head. What if we really never had a 'relationship' to start off with? What if what I thought was love, wasn't at all? I knew that I hadn't imprinted on her, was that a sign that there was someone else that I was suppose to be with instead?

The sun was extremely hot today and I could feel it piercing into my skin, it was a welcome relief when it started making it's descent. I was about to stand up and jump into the water when I saw someone swimming. Even though she was tiny from up here I could see that she had long arms and legs and I could see her hair pulled back in a bun on her head, so I assumed it was a girl. She was doing laps, she would get several meters out and turn around and swim back towards the shore till the water came just above her knee and then she would go back towards the ocean.

Even after it was completely dark, I enjoyed watching her swim back and forth. Suddenly, as she was heading back towards the ocean I heard her scream and then her head went completely under the water. Without further thought I stood and jumped from the cliff and started swimming towards her. As I approached her head was back above the water, however she was flailing both her arms and legs.

I stood in the water, it coming up past my shoulders, I reached out for her shoulders and her elbow came and hit me hard in the chest, surprised that someone was with her she screamed again. "Jackie, calm down."

Once I spoke, she recognized my voice. "Jake!" She yelled as she flung both arms around my neck.

Her legs were still kicking wildly, so I gently placed my hands on her waist. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know. I was swimming and I could have swore I felt something slide around my legs. I kicked and I think I hit my foot hard on a rock." Her chest was still heaving from her anxiety. "I tried to stand up, and didn't realize that I had swam out farther than I could stand and dunked myself."

"Come on lets get you on the beach and we can check on your foot and legs."

"Okay, thanks."

I left one arm around her waist and she hung tightly to my neck as I walked towards the beach. The water was at my waist when I thought we would check and see if she could walk on her own. "Do you want to try and walk?"

"Okay, this is so unlike me I never hurt myself like this."

"Don't worry, I'll catch you." She tried to put her foot down and I saw her wince from the feel.

"Come on, it's not worth it I'll carry you"

"I'm not exactly tiny."

"Neither am I." I smiled, and she laughed and rolled her eyes.

I put my other arm behind her knees and carried her. As we came out of the water she pulled herself a little tighter to me, I could tell that she was cold. "Do you normally swim so late at night?"

"Either swim or run, whatever keeps me out."

"Do you not like to go home?"

"You remember my mom got remarried a few years ago. It is just different now."

"Yeah." I shrugged. I probably wouldn't have remembered it, but it was the same summer as my sister's wedding and I just felt surrounded by wedding stuff.

"Didn't I catch the bouquet and you catch the guarder?"

"Yes, Quil and Embry paid me five bucks each if I would stand there and promised to double it if I actually caught it." I laughed, and she just shook her head and smiled.

I carried her completely out of the water and looked for a place to set her down so I could look at her foot. There was a breeze in the air and any part of her body that wasn't touching me was covered in goosebumps. "My towel is just by that driftwood tree, can you take me to it." She said as her lips trembled from the cold.

"Sure." I looked and saw it on the bench of the tree that I considered to be my tree with Bella. Great, I sighed. I didn't want to think about Bella right now.

I sat her on the bench and she immediately grabbed the towel and wrapped it tightly around her shoulders. I knelt down in front of her with one knee up and placed her foot on my knee. I could see that the top of her foot was very purple and bruised and it looked to be a little swollen. As I pressed on different areas I could see her wince, but she never complained.

"I think you are going to want some ice on that pretty soon."

"Do you mind just staying here with me for a little bit?"

"Are you sure?" She nodded her head in affirmation. "Okay." I came and sat next to her.

She lifted one of my arms and draped it around her. "Does that bother you?" She asked.

I smiled at her. "No, it's fine." The towel was still cloaked tightly around her and I unconsciously rubbed my hand up and down her arm while she rested her head just above my shoulder almost to my neck.

We sat there for a while both lost in our own thoughts. What a terribly strange day I was having. I thought back to what Paul said at lunch, that no matter what Bella did I would take her back. Was that true? Was there something that would be unforgivable? I hated what Paul said, but I hated that he was right even more. I knew that already Bella was sorry and that once we saw each other again I would forgive her. And as much as I didn't like to hear everything she said, and it really sucks, I needed to know. She was right to tell me, and while I can't imagine acting any differently other than leaving I knew that we would work this out and it would all be okay.

Bringing me back into the present I could feel Jackie's lips lightly graze my neck. Did she just kiss me? It continued two, three times until I felt her tongue trace the spot as she took a little of my skin into her mouth. "Whoa, what are you doing?" I leaned my upper body back.

"What do you think?" She brought both her hands around to the back of my head as she pressed her chest into mine. At the same time she turned her head to bring her lips to mine. Her kiss was filled with so much desire and intensity that it caught me off guard, for a moment my lips moved back against hers. Her hand cupped my cheek as we kissed, I felt her sigh against my mouth.

"We can't do this." I stood up needing some distance.

"Why not? No one else is here, and you know I have liked you forever."

"I know you have, but I don't see you that way."

"Could have fooled me," she mumbled.

"I'm sorry I . . ." I didn't want to hurt her feelings by calling it a mistake, but I knew it was. Looking at the girl in front of me, as great as I knew she could be she wasn't who I wanted.

"But you might if you tried."

"It's not that simple."

"Maybe it's not, but it could be." She insisted.

"You don't want me to make out with you just because it is convenient."

"You sure about that?" She smiled.

"Yes, I'm sure. That would be cruel and disrespectful to give you that kind of false hope." I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, but I'm not the right guy for you."

"You don't know that because you have never given me a chance."

"I know it feels that way, but my heart belongs to someone else." Right before she looked down I saw the hurt and sadness on her face. "I like being with you when I can, but I can't be any more than a friend to you."

"Alright, I understand." She said, sadly.

"Come on, lets get you home." I stepped over offering her a hand up, she took it and lifted herself up.

By now her foot was badly swollen and I worried that it might be broken. I placed one arm behind her shoulders and the other behind her knees picking her up. "Where's your car?"

"Just up ahead. Do you think I'll be able to drive?"

"Why don't I drive you home, that way I can carry you inside. It doesn't do much good for you to drive home if you are stuck in your car."

"Good point."

There was a small pouch with the towel that held her keys, so I picked it up and carried her to the car. I got her in the passenger seat and then I drove her home. Jackie's parents owned the resort that was just on the other side of town. I pulled up to her large two story home and came around to help her out of the car. I was going to carry her again, but she just put an arm around my shoulders and I placed a hand at the small of her back as she hopped on one foot to her front door.

As she pulled out her house key the door flew open and her step dad opened the door. "Where have you been?" He yelled.

She tried to take a step back, but winced on her hurt foot. I slipped my hand around her waist to steady her. "I was swimming, it's no big deal."

"Who's the latest guy you're bringing home now? He is already half naked, I doubt he will last any longer than the others." He mocked.

I saw her flinch like she had been slapped by his words and it made me angry. "I'm Jacob. Jacob Black." Even though most of the time I found it annoying, my last name held respect in our community, and I saw the recognition in his eyes when I said it.

Before I could say more Jackie's mom came in. "Hello, Jacob nice to see you."

"You too, Mrs. LaPlante."

"Jackie, what happened to your foot?" She came around and took my place as Jackie's support.

"It's nothing really," Jackie down played it. "Just some ice and rest and I'm sure it will be fine. Thanks for bringing me home, Jake."

"Anytime." I leaned over and kissed her cheek, so that I could whisper in her ear. "Call me if you need anything." She nodded her head and I slipped out the front door.

After such a strange day I have had I was ready to get home. I have been able to spend a lot of time thinking and I realize more than ever before that Bella was who I wanted to be with. As I came walking from the trees I saw Bella's truck sitting in front of my house, the tail gate was down and she was sitting on it, she saw me coming and bolted from the truck and started running towards me. It was dark and there was a large branch that Bella kicked hard twisting her ankle as she fell. On the ground she clutched her foot, "Ouch." She cried out and I saw the pain on her face.

I knelt down next to her. "Are you alright, Bells?"

"Yeah, I'm just embarrassed."

I sat down next to her and lightly bumped her shoulder. "I would think you would be used to tripping by now." I smiled and she rolled her eyes.

She leaned her head against my shoulder. "Do you want to talk about this morning?"

"No, but I know we need to. I'm sorry for walking out on you."

"You have nothing to apologize for. This is all completely on me." She took a deep breath. "There were so many times when I got close to telling you, like when you drove me back to my house after the cliff diving. I just didn't know how, it wasn't just me giving you false hope, I was wanting to give you a chance."

"And what about now?"

"I want to Jake, I really do. But I want to build our friendship the way it was meant to be built. That way it will only be about us."

With the day I have had, it actually sounded really great. From that day on Bella and I spent every day together after school either working on homework or watching TV usually at her place so that she could make dinner for Charlie. On the weekends we were at my house, if Charlie was here we would hang out on the beach, the garage, or sometimes over at one of the other guy's house. If our dad's went fishing then we would ride our bikes all over the back roads of La Push.

Bella and I have settled into a really comfortable friendship, we always gave each other big hugs when she came or when she left. I loved it when I was able to pick her up from school and she would run into my arms and I would twirl her around in a circle. Whenever we walked anywhere we were always hand in hand, it was such a habit that I wasn't even sure if I would take her hand or her take mine. We were both happy, and even at night she wasn't crying anymore. The only mention of Edward was sometimes in her sleep, I assume that she still dreamed of him at times.

I'm not going to lie and say that I still didn't want more than a friendship with Bella, but I was content with our friendship. The only times that things were difficult is when it was my turn to patrol outside of Bella's house, it was hard to be so close to her and not touch her, and that was where I was now with Jared.

___Get a grip, Jake. I sure hope you aren't thinking like this all the time you spend with her. She would completely kick your ass._ He said annoyed.

___Yeah I know she would. It's not as bad when I am with her, but she had work today after school so I haven't seen her at all. So now it's all I can think about. _

___Believe me I know. _

___It is not fair, you at least have Kim__._ I tried to justify myself.

___And you could probably have Bella if you would man up and get with her._

___I guess I am just scared to rock the boat. We really are in a good place. _

___Well if you can't get your act together tonight I will send you up there myself. _

___Sorry._ I said, really trying to get it together.

"Jake? Are you out there?" Bella whispered from her window.

___Maybe, you'll be luckier than I thought__._ Jared smirked.

___Yeah, I doubt it. Nothing is ever that easy. Do you care if I go talk to her? _

___No, I don't care, I think we have only an hour until we exchange shifts. _

___Okay, if I'm not back before they come will you let me know that I'm off._

___Sure, sure__._ He rolled his eyes at using my expression and I barked out a laugh.

___Thanks__._

I shifted back to my human self and slipped my shorts on and then stepped out from the trees. "Yeah, Bells. What's up?"

"Can you come up for a minute? I wanted to talk to you."

"Sure, no problem." She lifted her window all the way up and got out of the way where I couldn't see her at all. I grabbed onto the tree and swung myself through her window landing lightly on the balls of my feet.

She had a big smile on her face and the moment I stood up she wrapped her arms around my waist and I hugged her back. We stood there for a long time. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just missed you."

"I missed you too." It is not that I didn't like being with her, but something just felt off. I decided to just be patient. "Aren't you tired?" I wasn't sure how late it was, but I knew it was sometime after midnight.

"Not really. I was asleep and just woke up, and I thought I remembered that you would be out there tonight, so I thought I would check." I let go of her, but took her hand as I walked over, sat on her bed and she sat next to me. "Well I'm glad you did."

"Was Jared being annoying?"

"No, it was more me annoying him."

"Really, why?"

"You don't want to know." She gave me a look that told me to spill it.

"It's . . . guy stuff, you really don't need to worry about it."

She leaned her head on my shoulder. "Okay, but you're alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." I smiled at her concern, brought her hand up and kissed it.

I decided that a change of subject was in order. "How was work today?"

She wrinkled her nose like she didn't like something. "Customer wise it was pretty slow and boring."

"And non-customer wise?"

"Oh, it's Mike. He is always touchy and wanting to try and take me out. You would think me spending every waking moment with you would be a hint."

"Well maybe he needs more than just a hint. It wouldn't take much to take you off the market."

"I'm not dating you to get Mike to back off. That's the sort of thing that has gotten us in a mess before."

"Yeah, you're right." Once again we settled into a long comfortable silence, just sitting next to each other.

"Jake?" I heard from outside.

I got off the bed and walked over to the window and saw Jared standing by the tree. I leaned my head out. "Yeah?"

"Seth and Embry are here, so I'm heading out." He spoke softly.

"Alright, see ya later." He darted off into the trees and I sat back down on the bed next to Bella.

"Well I guess I am off duty."

"Do you need to get home?"

"Eventually. You would be surprised at how little sleep I can function with." I lifted my long arm to drape it across her shoulders, and she leaned into my side.

"Is it hard to balance your pack life with school and me?"

"It was when I first phased and we were chasing the red head all over the place, but now that there are more wolves and with the Cullens back we stay to either on our land or your house. So it isn't too bad, at night we just have a three hour rotation so we all get some sleep at night."

"Well I'm glad, I don't like being an inconvenience to the other wolves."

"You're not. Protecting people is what we do, it is part of the package in being a wolf."

"Yeah, I guess." She took a deep breath and I could feel her body leaning more into me and my arm slipped down her arm to rest at her hip. She was getting tired and I closed my eyes and relaxed my back against the wall.

I didn't mean to fall asleep, it really wasn't planned however I woke up still leaning up against the wall with Bella curled up at my side, my arm was resting on her stomach. The only problem with the situation was Charlie standing in front of us.

******Author's Note**: Those reading both stories – Is there anyone who wanted Jacob to give Jackie a chance in Jacob's Eclipse that is a little mad at him for kissing her here?


	10. Chapter 10 FRIENDS with BENEFITS

song –youtube dot com/watch?v=x_zi6H8Mfqw

**Chapter 10 – FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS**

Charlie was standing before Bella and I with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Uh . . . Hi?" I stammered. I was just thankful that it was pretty obvious that nothing happened with me sitting against the wall, other than me not wearing a shirt we were both dressed. I bumped Bella with my shoulder waking her up. She rolled her head disoriented with a sleepy smile on her face.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" Bella jumped, she hadn't notice Charlie yet.

"Sorry Dad, I called him. I couldn't sleep." She sat fully up and tucked her legs under herself.

"How long has this been going on?" Charlie asked.

"It hasn't been going on. And I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep." I looked at both of them and then looked back at Charlie. "I was going to just help her go to sleep and then leave."

"Would you have still planned on leaving if I weren't in the other room?"

I knew he wanted a truthful answer, but I wasn't really sure what he was asking. Would I have tried to take it further if only Bella and I were in the house? Or was he simply asking if I would have still planned on leaving? "Probably not." I answered honestly.

"Dad, Jake is my friend."

"Umm uh." He said like he didn't really believe it. "Well, I guess since you are here I'll talk to you both together." Charlie walked over to Bella's desk and sat down in the chair and I both quickly looked at each other, I was thinking we got off pretty easily, and then we brought our eyes back to Charlie. "Jake has Billy mentioned going fishing this weekend?"

"Yeah he talks about it all the time, he is really looking forward to it." He loves to fish and while the day trips are great, he really loves it when they can go for the whole weekend.

"Bells, it is sort of a tradition for Billy and I go for the weekend. We have gone every year, it seems like forever, but I was thinking of canceling."

"Why?" Bella asked.

"I didn't want to leave you for the whole weekend."

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." "She can stay with me" Bella and I said at the same time, we both looked at each other and laughed. I brought my hand up, messed with her hair, and draped it back across her shoulders.

Charlie smiled. "I have thought about both of those. Bella do you want to stay by yourself? And Jake would you really let her be here alone?"

"If Bella didn't want me here, I wouldn't be here. It is not about me letting her do anything." I answered.

"I believe am completely capable of staying alone, but if it is my choice I would much rather stay at Jake's. I really enjoy going over there on the weekends instead of being here after school every day, it gives me a break."

"Okay. However I have to be honest, I don't like the idea of you two staying in the house without anyone there."

"How about I agree to not touch her." He looked my arm resting on her shoulders. "Any more than I normally do." I smiled.

"What if it is not just Jake at the house?" Bella asked.

Charlie and I both looked at her confused. "Who else would be there?" I asked.

"I don't know. You could invite your friends and us have a sleep over." She shrugged.

"Would that make it better Charlie?" I would totally get my friends on board if I thought it would help be able to spend the weekend with Bella.

"Let me think about it. Anyways, I need to head out."  
He walked out the door and I heard him open and close the front door. "Do you think he'll go for it?" I asked Bella.

"I don't know, he can be hard to read sometimes. But considering he was already thinking about it before you suggested it, he might."

"That would be awesome."

"I hope you don't mind that I suggested Quil and Embry be there."

"No, it was a good idea."

"It was a freaking awesome idea!" We heard Quil yell from the open window.

"Hey, don't wake the neighbors." I yelled back at him smiling as I got up off the bed and walked over to the window.

"I've never been a chaperon before." Quil beamed.

"Well we will see if you get your chance."

"Hey, Jake." I looked over at her, she had walked over to her closet and gathered her school clothes. "I'm going to quickly get ready and then I need to get to school early to work on a project with Angela. Do you mind riding with me to school before running back?"

"No problem. Do you need me to leave your room?"

"No, I'm going to go shower." She walked out the room, and I brought my attention back to Quil who was still standing outside.

"So when will we know if I'm needed?" Quil asked.

"I'm not sure, but I thought they were leaving after Charlie got off work today."

I sat down on the window sill and Quil and I continued to chat with each other as Bella got ready. She came back with two pop tarts and handed both to me and put her pajamas in her closet hamper. As she turned back around she looked at me and started laughing.

I bit half of the pop tart in my mouth. "What's so funny?" I garbled due to the food in my mouth.

"You sitting there with Quil below, it is like you two are a terrible impersonation of Romeo and Juliet."

I rolled my eyes shaking my head, stuffing the rest of the pop tart in my mouth.

"Yes!" Quil called from below.

"What?" I called to him.

"At least I got to be Romeo," he laughed. "I am not Juliet," I grumbled.

Bella walked over and bumped me with her shoulder. "Come on pretty lady lets go." She said as she took my hand to lead us out the door. I could hear Quil laughing below.

I jumped in the truck with Bella and Quil leaped in the back as she drove to school. At school we said bye and she ran to a the picnic tables and sat with a girl who was already there, I assumed that she was Angela. Quil and I walked into the trees and phased so that we would be able to get to our own school. It was a quick run and I told him about going up and talking with Bella. He was rolling in laughter when I showed him the look on Charlie's face when he woke me up.

___So Jake, how long is this 'best friend' thing with Bella going to last?_

___I don't know._

___You never should have agreed to that again._

___No, I disagree. It has been great really building our friendship. I feel closer to her than I ever have before._

___What about her?_

___I think we are just both scared to try and change things._

___Well maybe me and Embry can help this weekend._

___How would you guys help?_

___Not sure, but trust me. I'll think of something._

Once in La Push we divided to go to our own homes for more clothes. The school seemed to frown upon us not wearing shirts or shoes when we are there, it a pain, but oh well. I walked in the front door and went straight to my room.

"Hey Jake, I need to talk to you before you head out to school." He called from the living room.

"Okay, I'll be right there." I quickly put on some jeans, a t-shirt, and brought my shoes out and sat down on the couch to put them on. "What's up?"

"Charlie called and has agreed to let Bella stay here, as long as you two aren't alone."

"Okay, I already talked to Quil he is good to come and I can talk to Embry at school."

"Sounds good." I stood to leave. "Jake one more thing."

"Yeah?" I walked over closer to his chair.

"It made more sense to talk to you when I thought it was going to be just you and Bella here, and I almost let it go, but I just want to get this over with."

"Um . . . Dad? I think we have talked about everything we need to talk about before."

Billy laughed nervously. "Well it's a little different when we are talking about you 'in theory' being with some girl, than that girl being my best friend's daughter."

"Really Dad, I don't . . ." He put up his hand to stop me from speaking.

"Exactly, that is it. I don't want to know."

"What do you mean?" This was really strange, we pretty much told each other everything.

"If this were any other girl you could tell me anything and everything, and I would want you to. But with Bella, I just simply don't want to know. I don't want to have to keep a secret from Charlie, and if he asks I can truthfully say I know nothing."

"Okay."

"There is one exception to that."

"What is that?"

"If you need me for anything at all, that is far more important to me than keeping a secret from Charlie."

"Thanks, Dad." As weird as the conversation was I think we both felt better having it.

I showed up a little late for school, but it wasn't a real big deal. The day went by really fast we were all really excited about spending the weekend together. After school we all went to my house, I picked up around the house, changed the sheets on mine and dad's bed, and did some general cleaning that was needed. It didn't take long and soon Charlie pulled up with Bella with him, she had a small bag with her and walked around the room like she didn't exactly know what to do with it.

"Hey Bells," I gave her a big hug and took her bag and sat it on the floor next to the couch. I didn't want to just assume that she would stay in my room, we could work out all our sleeping arrangements later.

"Hey, Jake." She seemed a little nervous, I don't know if that was because Charlie was still here, or maybe he scared her to death on the drive over here.

Embry walked over and draped his arm over her shoulders. "Now Charlie you won't need to worry about a thing, we'll make sure everything is under control." He said completely serious. However, we all rolled our eyes.

"Well I am glad that you all are here." Charlie walked over to Bella. "You take care of yourself, Bells."

"I will, now you guys get out of here and have fun." Bella encouraged.

"Alright, lets go." Billy said.

Charlie opened the front door and Dad pushed himself through. There was some fishing gear and my dad's bag that I picked up and carried to Charlie's cruiser. Bella stepped out on the front porch and watched as we got everything loaded up and then we both waved to them as they pulled out.

"What now?" Bella asked. She still seemed nervous.

"Are you alright, Bells? Did Charlie say something?" She sat down on the ramp and I sat down next to her and took her hand, just like I normally would.

"No," she chuckled. "Well sort of, he asked if I brought my pepper spray."

"You have pepper spray?"

"Yeah. It makes Charlie feel better, but don't worry I didn't bring it"

"Well that is great, I can finally make my move." I smiled and bumped her with my shoulder.

"Ha, ha. It just feels strange."

"I'm not going pounce on you." I laughed, to try and lighten the mood. "And I won't let those two goons in there either."

Bella shook her head and smiled. "I'm not worried about that. I'm not really worried about anything specific."

"Just relax, at this point it shouldn't be different than any other Friday. You always come over until you can barely keep your eyes open and pass out while I drive you home. This time we get to skip the drive home, nothing has to change."

"Thanks, Jake."

"Come on, I don't know what they are doing in there, but it is way too quiet."

"You are right, let's go." We walked in and the house was completely empty, they must have gone out the back door, through Dad's room.

"Where did they go?" Bella asked.

"No idea."

"They can both be really weird sometimes."

"Very true." I saw Bella's bag sitting by the couch and that reminded me that we needed to figure out the sleeping arrangements for tonight. "Hey while they are gone I wanted to talk to you. Where do you want us all to sleep?"

"I don't know, I hadn't really thought about it."

"Well I just didn't want it to be awkward when that time comes." I could see her thinking about it a little and she started to bit down hard on her bottom lip. "Bells, why are you so nervous?"

"I guess, I just thought I would stay with you."

I came over to her and wrapped my arms around her. "That will be fine. I'll let them decide which one gets Dad's bed and who gets the couch." I picked up her bag and placed it in my room.

"Charlie gave me money for pizza. Do we want to order now or later?"

"Probably now." She walked over to the phone and dialed the only pizza place on the rez and ordered while I went to look at our movie selection.

I figured that would be a great way for all of us to past the time. Our movie selection was pretty horrible, neither Dad or I watched them much and so most of them were things the twins bought or we have had forever. I heard Quil and Embry come back laughing and punching one another. Embry opened up the cabinets below the sink and placed something in there.

"Where have you idiots been?" I asked.

"You'll see later." Quil snickered.

It was a few minutes later that the pizza arrived and we decided to watch Princess Bride, we had all seen it several times and could even quote some of the more famous parts. Quil, Bella, and I sat on the couch and Embry sat in the other recliner. I had grabbed the extra pillows and blankets from the closet so that we could move to the floor to stretch out if we wanted, but we were all comfortable and chatted while we watched the movie and ate.

"So Bella are you excited about staying the whole weekend with us?" Embry asked.

"Yeah, I think it will be great." She smiled.

"So who is more fun to hang out with vampires or werewolves?" Quil asked. I glared at him for asking such a stupid question, I would have thought he would have known better. I looked over at Bella's face worried that it might upset her.

"I don't know."

"Is that a real 'I don't know' or a 'I'm not going to tell you – I don' t know'." Embry insisted. I admit I was really interested in knowing the answer as well.

"I guess you'll never know." She smirked at him.

"That is so not fair," he grumbled.

"How about a game of Truth or Dare?" I asked, surprising myself a little for the suggestion.

"And what, if I don't answer I have to take the dare?" Bella challenged.

"That works for me." Embry replied.

"How about I do one better." Quil suggested.

"You can always pick Truth or Dare, but if you refuse then you have to take a drink."

"A drink of what?" I asked. "We don't have anything here."

"Well, well, well, look who knows so much." We all laughed at his pitiful attempt of mimicking the Miracle Max. He walked over to the kitchen and opened the bottom cabinet and brought out a bottle of rum.

"You can not be serious?" I exclaimed. "Bella's dad is the chief-of-police."

"Well I suggest you don't tell him then." Embry smiled.

"How did you get that?" Bella questioned.

"Bella look at me." Quil demanded. "Do I look 16?"

"No, I guess not."

"Damn right we don't." Embry added. "We weren't even carded."

I wasn't really worried about myself or the guys getting drunk, maybe a buzz from taking a shot, but our high body heat would burn it off extremely fast. However Bella was tiny, and it didn't look like it would take much to pull her under.

"What do you say Jake?" Quil asked.

"I say it is up to Bella, she is the only girl here and the smallest."

We all looked at her as she thought it over. "Alright I'm in."

"Awesome!" Embry and Quil said together, and I admit I was excited too.


	11. Chapter 11 GAME TIME

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up, however it is not my fault. FF wouldn't let me post the chapter.

- So because there have been issues I am giving out the website that this story is also posted on so in case something happens and I can't continue to post then you can still follow the story there. Jacobblack-n-pack dot ning dot com/group/bellassun or of course you can private message me anytime. THANKS, JJ

...

Chapter 11 – GAME TIME

We all smiled at each other as we went back into the living room. We decided to all sit down on the floor, Bella sat next to me, Embry was across from Bella and Quil was across from me. The bottle was place between us, but we had cans of soda that we were also drinking and popcorn that was suppose to be for our movie.

"Okay Bella, spill it. Who is more fun vampires or werewolves?" Embry insisted.

"I really don't feel like I have an answer, but I will say you guys because it is more relaxing. I'm just not into big parties and that sort of thing. However watching them play baseball was fascinating, but that sort of ended badly."

"Why is that?" I asked, I couldn't really imagine baseball having a bad ending.

"That is when James, Victoria, and Laurent showed up."

"Who?" Quil asked, he wasn't familiar with any of the vampire's names.

"Victoria is the red head that we have been tracking, Laurent is the leech we killed, and James is the one the Cullens killed that Victoria is pissed off about." I explained. Bella smiled big, like she was impressed that I remembered who they were.

"Alright Bella your next." Embry informed.

"Um . . ." she looked around at us all sort of nervous. "Jake, truth or dare?"

"Truth," I decided to start off easy. "Have you ever been kissed?" She asked.

"Yes." I answered, torn between being embarrassed and being proud that I kissed before.

"Who?" Bella asked.

"Jackie." Embry answered, laughing. "She has had the biggest crush on you for ages."

"Yeah, I know. But she is just my friend." I said, mostly for Bella.

"Friends with benefits." Quil murmured.

I grabbed a pillow tried to hit in the head with it, but he moved. "Shut up, it is so not like that."

"Alright Quil," I decide to continue the game to get the conversation off me. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He easily replied.

"Spend the next round sitting in Embry's lap."

"What?" They both asked together.

I patted Embry on the shoulder. "Sorry, buddy."

"This is so not fair." Embry mumbled as Quil stood and tried to figure out a way to do this without actually touching Embry, it was really funny and we were all laughing. Finally Quil curled himself in a ball and sat between Embry's legs.

"Alright, lets make this a quick round." Quil grumbled. "Bella, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What do you usually sleep in?"

"T-shirt and sweatpants or shorts depending on if its hot or cold." At her answer Quil jumped up and got to his own seat.

"Bra or no bra?" He added.

"No bra, it's uncomfortable."

"Why?" Embry asked, and I gave him a weird look. "What, I don't have sisters?"

"I don't know it just is. The straps can get itchy, the clasp gets annoying. I can sleep with it, I just prefer not to." She shrugged.

"Jake, truth or dare." Bella asked. I wasn't sure if I was going to regret it, but decided to go with truth again.

"Truth."

"Have you ever seen a girl naked?" She blushed a little. "Oh and your sisters don't count and neither does a picture."

"Eeew gross, I haven't seen my sisters." I shook my head to get that nasty thought out. "No I haven't."

"You've seen Leah naked." Embry countered.

"That doesn't count, we've all seen Leah naked." I insisted.

Bella's mouth opened in shock. "Why have you all seen Leah naked?"

"Ha, ha. I know something you don't know." Quil bragged at Bella.

"Is this a pack thing?" She pressed.

We all looked at each other not sure who was going to answer. "Yes. Leah is in the pack." I finally answered.

"No, way! When did this happen? And why didn't you tell me?" She asked, while slapping me on the shoulder.

I pretended it hurt and rubbed the spot. "It was around the time her father died, Seth joined too and I just didn't think about it. It wasn't a purposeful secret that I kept from you, it just didn't come up." I shrugged and she seemed to believe me.

I brought the attention back to the game. "Embry, truth or dare?"

"Truth, it seems to be the trend."

"If you could be invisible where would you go?"

"Easy, girls locker room." We laughed and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Bella, truth or dare?" Embry asked.

"Truth." I think she was way too scared to pick dare with the three of us.

"Which one of us three is the hottest?" Bella looked at each of us.

"I can't answer that." Bella protested.

"Well you know the consequences . . ." He lifted the bottle to Bella.

"Are you serious?" He nodded his head. "Good grief." She unscrewed the lid and took a tiny sip, it was probably only enough to coat her tongue, she barely even had to swallow. She took an actual drink of her soda to get the bad taste out of her mouth.

"Quil, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Call Paul and tell him that you fantasize about him." I started laughing surprised by how bold Bella was. I really like how comfortable everyone is with one another it makes it really easy.

Quil got up and grabbed the phone and dialed.

"Put it on speaker phone, I need to hear." Bella added.

He punched the speaker button and on the third ring we heard Paul's voice answer. "Hello?"

"Oh, Paul!" Quil said in a high imitation of a girls voice. "I have dreamed of this moment for so long. Just last night your big hands were . . ."

"Shut up, Quil." Paul yells and hangs up on him. We all bust out laughing.

"You so cheated, not using your real voice. But I guess it doesn't matter." Bella laughed.

Quil walked back over looking pretty proud of himself. "Embry, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to put on Bella's bra." Embry looked over at Bella.

"I didn't bring an extra bra." Bella countered.

"Well, hand it over." Embry insisted.

Bella looked around at myself and Quil to see if we would back her up. "You could make Embry, take a drink if you don't want to hand it over." I didn't want her to feel too pressured.

"Oh fine," she grumbled. She reach behind herself and undid the clasps and then brought the straps down her arms and reached under her shirt to bring it out and tossed it at Embry.

It was pretty impressive that she didn't have to take her shirt off or really reveal anything, and it was still really hot knowing that she had just taken off some of her clothing. She brought her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, I could tell that she was a little self conscious. I put my hand on her shoulder and we smiled at one put the straps over his shoulders, but there was no way it was going to fit around him, so it just hung loosely to his chest.

"Bella, truth or dare?" Embry asked.

"Truth."

"Did you ever kiss Edward?" He made a disgusted face like the thought was repulsive, and to be honest I thought that was pretty gross as well.

"Yes." She said easily, like it was no big deal.

"Really?" I asked before I could stop myself. "Didn't you worry about his fangs?"

She pushed on my arm. "You know he doesn't have fangs."

"Close enough." Quil murmured.

She rolled eyes and shook her head."Jake, truth or dare?" Bella asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to eat two tablespoons of pure salt." Not too bad. I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a tablespoon and our salt and ate both spoon fulls. It was worse than I thought and I started to get a glass to fill it with water.

"And nothing to drink for ten minutes." Bella added.

"Hey that is not fair, I already did it." She just smirked, and gave me a smile that I could never refuse.

"Oh fine." I came and sat back down.

"Quil, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Make out with a pillow, saying the name of the girl of your dreams." He grabs a pillow and starts kissing, we could hear his exaggerated smacking sounds.

"Oh, Jackie," he moans.

"You want Jackie?" Embry asks.

"Nah, I wouldn't want to take Jake's girl." I glared for a moment before I could see the humor in his eyes.

"You can have her." I insisted. Bella just watched my face as she slowly looked between us all. I think she might be getting the impression that there was actually something going on with Jackie and myself. I reached out and took her hand, hoping that it was a comforting gesture.

"Embry, truth or dare?" Quil asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Bella." I glared at Quil and immediately picked up the bottle and handed it to Embry.

"No way." Embry pushes the bottle away. I growl lowly and glare at both of my best friends, there was no way he was going to kiss her before I have.

"Don't I get a say in who I kiss?" Bella asks.

"Nope." Quil answers.

Bella rolls her eyes as Embry gets on his knees and reaches out for her hands.

I couldn't believe that he was actually going to kiss _my_ Bella, I was stuck between wanting to walk away and actually watching my best friend kiss Bella. Bella came up on her knees as well, I could see her hands shaking as she placed her hands on his shoulders. Unfortunately Bella's arms were the only ones shaking, however mine was not from being nervous. Embry looked right at Bella as he leaned his head in, right before his lips touched hers Bella quickly turned her face and pushes her cheek into his lips. I was greatly relieved that she didn't let him really kiss her, but I was really angry at Embry.

Embry was still surprised by missing her lips and I reached out and smacked him hard in the head knocking him over into Quil. "What is wrong with you?" I demanded at Embry.

He rubbed side of his head where I had hit him. "Sorry, I figured if she kissed a bloodsucker she could kiss me."

"You thought wrong." I looked at both Quil and Embry, still irritated at them both.

However, I just had to remember that in reality he only kissed her cheek and that was not a big deal. I took a deep breath to calm myself, and Bella took my hand, rubbing her thumb across the back of my hand it was calming and I felt much better.

"Jake, truth or dare?" Embry asked, I could see in his eyes that he was sorry.

"Truth."

"Umm . . let see. How far would you go with someone you just met?"

I could tell that he meant for that to be a simple question, but it didn't feel very simple. "I don't know." I answered honestly. "It just doesn't feel right doing something with a stranger, it would be so meaningless."

It was my turn next and I was still thinking about how Bella has kissed Edward, and I know that he used to sneak inside her room at night. I know that I shouldn't, but I couldn't help but wonder if there was anything else that they did. "Bella, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How far did you go with Edward?"

She had sort of a nervous look, and reached out for the bottle. She actually took a real big drink, and all us guys were a little speechless that she didn't answer the question. What does this mean? How far can you really go with a vampire? I had no idea, but I didn't think she could really kiss him and that is not true so maybe she could go further than I ever imagined possible.

"Quil, truth or dare?" Bella asked softly.

"Dare."

"Run naked around the house three times." Quil stood smiling, and Embry and I just rolled our eyes.

Quil starts to take his pants off here. "Ahh." Bella screams and covers her eyes. "I don't want to see it."

Quil laughs. "Then how are you going to know if I do it?"

"I'll trust you." Bella said with her hands still over her eyes. We all started laughing, as Quil removed his pants and stepped out the front door. Bella kept her hands over her eyes until Quil sat back down with his pants back on, and it was declared 'safe'.

"Embry, truth or dare?" Quil asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to give Jake a back message." Embry and I looked at each other questioning.

"Turn around Jake." I turned my back to him and I could feel his hands lightly touch my shoulders. It felt really weird and creepy, and I guess that Embry decided the same.

"Oh, this so isn't worth it." I looked back over my shoulder and he grabbed the bottle and took a drink.

"Jake, truth or dare?"

"Dare." I answered.

"I dare you to kiss Bella." He gave me a quick wink, I could tell he was redeeming himself from trying to kiss her earlier. I looked over at Bella as she looked right back at me. I watched her face looking for fear or anxiety, she seemed to be at peace with the idea and so I thought I would go for it. I got up on my knees and she did the same.

"With tongue," Embry added.

I saw her eyes get a little bigger and I am sure that mine did the same. I thought about taking a drink, but Quil and Embry would never let it go and I really did want to kiss her. I have dreamed about it so many times and I watched her eyes, they never looked over at the bottle so I took that as a good sign. I wasn't exactly sure how to approach, I didn't want to just ram my tongue in her mouth.

I brought my hands out and took both of hers. "You ready?"

"Yeah," she whispered nervously. The room was completely quiet, but I could see Embry and Quil smiling at each other.

I brought both of her hands around to my back naturally bringing us closer together, I could feel her small hands pressed into either side of my waist. Then gently I placed one hand at her cheek tilting her lips up as I brought my lips to hers. I saw her close her eyes and I did the same, for a moment we were both in our own world. Her mouth was cold and so incredibly soft and I could feel her lightly move her lips against mine, though it was hesitant she was not resisting. Her hands roamed up my back and circled around my neck bringing our bodies closer together deepening our kiss, and I could feel her breast pressed against my bare chest.

I slipped one hand from her cheek into her hair and the other one around to her shoulder and back, her back was smooth and my hand would glide over her body while our lips were firmly pressed to one another moving in perfect synchronization, it felt easy and right. I deepened the kiss bringing my lips tightly around hers, lightly sucking on her bottom lip, causing her to gasp. With my tongue I traced the outside edge of her bottom lip asking for entrance and she opened her mouth giving me complete access. I could feel the smoothness of her mouth and the bumps as my tongue danced over her teeth until it found her own.

I have never kissed anyone like this before and it being with Bella was a dream come true. Bella was actually letting me kiss her and she seemed to be really enjoying it. Both of our hearts were beating wildly and I could feel her gasp for air, but didn't stop the kiss. She pressed her tongue against mine and I matched her stroke for stroke. I had no idea what Quil and Embry were doing, but quite frankly I didn't care, it is not like they wouldn't see it anyway. There is no way I wasn't going to be thinking about this kiss every second.

Our hands moved into each other's hair, I could feel her fingers scratch into my scalp and I wanted to moan it felt so good and I could feel my fingers surrounded by her silky strands. Suddenly it was like Bella's brain clicked in and she dropped her hands to my shoulders and began to pushed her body back. I slowed my mouth to give her one more peck on her lips and let her back herself away. She sat back down abruptly, the quick movement was startling and she seemed to shiver some from the loss of my body heat and we were both heaving for air. My lips were tingling from the pleasure of having them pressed to Bella's. Wow, I wanted to do that again.

"Man, that was hot!" Embry said smirking.

"That had to be better than kissing a cold rock." Quil laughed. Bella blushed deeply and ducked her head down in embarrassment.

"Cut it out guys." I tried to make my voice calm.

She got up and headed down the hall, I heard the bathroom door close. Quil and Embry looked at each other confused and then back at me.

"Do you think I should go check on her?" I asked. They both just shrugged and I figured I would give her a few minutes.

"Jake, you really need to work on your kissing buddy." Embry said still confused.

"I don't think it was me, you dork." I looked over at Quil.

"Me? I was just joking." He justified.

"I know." I took a deep breath and sighed.

"Was that as good as it looked?" Quil asked.

"Yeah, that was amazing. That is how a first kiss is suppose to be."

"Oh man, I completely forgot that you haven't kissed her before." Embry said. "Now I understand why you were so mad at me. I really am sorry, I shouldn't have even thought of kissing her."

"No you shouldn't have."

Bella came back and sat down with us. "You, okay?" I whispered to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She scooted closer to me and I brought my arm around her shoulders as she leaned her head against my chest. In all the excitement of our game none of us realized what time it was until I looked at the clock and was surprised to know it was after midnight.

"Well guys, I think it is time to go to sleep. Bella and I will be in my room, you two can fight over Dad's bed and the couch."

We all said our good nights, Bella went to my room to change and I grabbed some shorts and took a quick shower. She was already curled up with the sheet covered over her, I could see that she was close to being asleep but not quite yet. I brought the sheet up as I crawled into bed and snuggled my body around hers placing my arms around so that my hands rested on her stomach.

Bella took a deep sigh and relaxed against me. "I like you, Jake."

"Well that's good. I like you too." I smiled, thinking it was sort of an obvious statement.

"No, I like-like you."

"Huh?" I know that was great vocabulary skills there, but I didn't know what to say. I could feel her body relax further and I feared that she had fallen asleep. "Bells?" Yep, I was right she was sound asleep. How could she say something like that and then fall asleep in the next second? A big part of me wanted to wake her back up and demand to know what she meant, and if it was going to change anything. But I could feel how tired she was and decided that I was just going to have to be patient. Bella liked me. I did the best I could to clear it from my mind so that I could sleep, it took a little bit and I was finally able to drift off.


	12. Chapter 12 SHARING

Songs – Summer Lovin

.com/watch?v=8Ccouw83sZQ

Why don't you kiss her

.com/watch?v=_GUadJxLgZM

Chapter 12 – SHARING

Now that Bella wasn't crying throughout the night I was reminded of how tight of a fit it is for her and I to try and share the same space when sleeping. I usually sleep on my stomach diagonal taking up all the space that is normally given. Bella seems to usually sleep curled up in a ball, which is great because it doesn't take up much room, but is still hard for us to both be comfortable so we shifted around often throughout the night. Most of the movements were unconscious, we would change positions, and then went right back to sleep.

I woke up the next morning actually feeling really great, however still really sleepy and a little disoriented. Bella and I were both on our sides and I had my body wrapped around hers with one arm around her waist and the other across to the shoulder. I took a deep breath enjoying the smell of her hair and her body was so soft and round under my hand. I massaged it gently until I realized that it wasn't her shoulder.

My hand completely froze, I didn't know what to do. Oh, no. Do I take my hand off and pretend like nothing happened? Take my chances and see if she doesn't mind. Probably not a good choice.

"Jacob, take your hand off me." Bella said.

I wished that I could tell in her voice if she was really mad at me, but I was hopelessly clueless. However, I immediately did take my hand off her and my other one as well that was on her waist, for good measure.

"What were you thinking?" She accused, sitting up next to me.

"I uh . . ." I knew that now wasn't the time to trip over my words, but I couldn't seem to form a sentence to save my life. ". . . woke up that way . . . um uh . . . I thought it was your shoulder."

She looked down at her chest. "You have got to be kidding me."

"No, I swear it is true. I didn't mean to, and then once I knew what it was, I didn't know what to do."

"Has this happened before any other time I have been sleeping?"

"No! Bella, please, you know me better than that. I would never take advantage of you in your sleep, that is just sick."

She shook her head and took a deep breath. "Alright, I believe you."

"Thank you." I reached out to give her a hug, but she leaned away.

"Sorry, still a little freaked out."

"Right, got ya." We both looked at each other awkwardly until she got up, grabbed her bag and went to the bathroom.

I could feel it, I was in some serious trouble. I rolled over to my back and put the pillow over my face. I wanted to scream, but I knew that would draw way too much attention to myself and I didn't exactly want to do that. But apparently nothing was going my way today.

"Hey buddy." Quil came sauntering in. "Bella's in the kitchen, I'm no expert but something about her seems off."

I groan from under the pillow. "I'm such an idiot."

"How could you possibly screw up after one night?"

"You would be surprised."

"I guess I can assume that you weren't able to take it anywhere last night." Embry stated walking in.

"No, I certainly went somewhere." I shook my head. "I just don't know." I sat up bringing my legs over so that I sat on the edge of my bed.

As if I didn't think this morning could get any more awkward the front door bangs open and I could hear Seth and Jared coming in, and I could have swore I heard Leah grumbling an introduction between Bella and Kim.

"Hey lazies, what are ya doing?" Seth walked in, followed by Jared.

"We were just getting the latest scoop on Jake and Bella after she stayed in here with him." Embry informed.

"Alright, buddy. It is about freaking time." Jared smirked, any fool would know exactly what he thought had happened.

It was one thing to be honest about what happened to Quil and Embry I knew that they would understand, but it was different now with Jared and Seth here as well. I felt like there were greater expectations. "Yeah, it was good." I thought back to the amazing kiss we had shared, so it wasn't a complete lie. "If you know what I mean."

Most of the guys chuckled except for Quil, I could feel his eyes boring into me, but I couldn't look back. It would have completely blown my cover and he knew it.

"You guys should have seen them, they were all over each other. It was hot!" Embry added.

Quil thankfully changed the subject and started asking them about their weekend, just random crap to get the attention off me. I was so torn I didn't know what to do, I tried to join in the conversation when I could to make everything seem normal. However I kept hearing bits and pieces of the conversation that the girls were having while they were making breakfast. Most of it was just girl chatter, Kim talked a lot of her and Jared which Bella giggled at, I could imagine her blushing at some of the details.

"So, Bella staying with Jake, humm?" Kim asked.

"It's not what you think." Bella insisted.

"Sure, it's not." Leah mumbled. "Come on Bella you can give us more than that."

"Please tell me you're at least kissing." Kim added.

"We've kissed once and it was . . ."

The guys had started wrestling each other and Quil and Seth had been knocked into me laughing and so I couldn't hear what she said. I was dying to know what she had thought of that kiss. For me it was perfection, everything that I ever could have asked for in a first kiss. It had represented everything about what we could be as a couple, but what if it had only been a dare for Bella. I had no doubt that she enjoyed it, but I really had no idea if it was going to change anything.

"Come on losers, get over here and eat!" Leah yelled from the kitchen.

Like a bunch of hungry savages we all fought our way to the kitchen. There were massive portions of scrambled eggs, pancakes, bacon, sausage, hash browns, and toast sitting along the counter. We all piled our plates high and ate in the living room. Bella was sitting on the couch with Leah and Embry and I sat on the floor in front of her. Everyone talked easily, however it has not escaped my notice that Bella hasn't actually said anything to me since she got out of bed this morning.

We all sat around, watched a couple movies, and ate more pizza, I leaned against Bella's legs resting my head on her knee. At times she would run her hands through my hair, it had grown to about my chin so it was getting time to cut it again. I knew how much Bella had liked my long hair and I wondered what she thought about it growing again. Her touch was completely relaxing and before long I felt myself slip into unconsciousness.

I woke up, with my head still on Bella's knee her hand was gently shaking my shoulder.

"Sorry to wake you, I need to stand up." I moved over and she stood, walking down the hall to the bathroom.

I stretched my arms and legs and then stood and walked around, it seemed that everyone was gone. Bella returned shortly. "Where did everyone go?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure, I think we both fell asleep."

"Do you mind coming on a walk with me?" I thought it would be good to just spend some time with Bella and I didn't have any idea how long the others were going to be gone.

"Sure."

We left the house, hand in hand, and started walking towards the beach. The sun was shining bright, however there were thick heavy clouds in the distance. There was so much that we needed to talk about that I wasn't sure where to begin, but I decided to start with my part.

"Bella, I'm sorry about this morning, and . . . uh touching you."

"Thanks, I guess I sort of over reacted, but it really freaked me out."

"I get that." We made it to the beach, Bella slipped her shoes off and rolled her jeans up to her knee and we walked along where the water would come and lick our toes as the waves came forward and back out again.

I felt like that movement was very symbolic of my relationship with Bella, coming forward and then backing up again, forward and back, forward and back. I was ready to stop dancing around the whole "couple issue" and just be. Last night before Bella drifted off to sleep it sounded like she was wanting the same thing.

"Bells, do you remember what you said to me last night before falling asleep?"

"Yes."

"What did you mean?"

"I don't know. I know that I like you, a lot." She paused and I just let the silence hang. I didn't really feel like her statement had clarified anything. "I'm just too scared to lose you if things don't work out."

"You couldn't lose me if you tried."

"But, why? It doesn't make sense for you to stay with me."

I stopped walking and took my hands around her face to have her look at me. "Because I love you, Bella Swan." I know that probably wasn't the answer she was expecting, but it was true.

"I know," she whispered back. "But that is what scares me." She looked down.

That was certainly not what I was expecting to hear back. "My love for you is scary. Why?"

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to love you as much, as I know you love me."

"Wait, so you do love me?"

"Yes." I couldn't wait any longer I wrapped my arms around her waist lifting her to me and twirled us around in a circle, I knew that I had a smile bigger than ever before. Her arms went around my neck and she hugged me tightly.

I leaned my forehead against her own. "Can I kiss you?"

"Yes."

Our lips came together perfectly and our tongues danced together. Her hands went into my hair or roamed my face and mine rubbed around on her back. I was the happiest guy on the planet, Bella loved me and we were kissing because we both wanted to. We broke apart heaving for air and I gently put her back on her feet, but we kept our arms around each other until we could breath normally.

"What does this mean?" Bella finally asked.

"That you are a fantastic kisser." I smiled and Bella blushed. "What do you want it to mean?" Everyone knew about my feelings for Bella, so I passed the question back to her because I really felt like she was the one who needed to answer it.

"That we are together."

"That seems like a great meaning to me." I grabbed her hand and we started walking back towards where we left Bella's shoes.

"But I don't want to lose our friendship."

"I wouldn't want to lose it either. We can be friends and be dating at the same time, people do that all the time." Nothing would be better than to keep Bella as my best friend and also be able to kiss her when I wanted to.

"That is true. Are you wanting to actually go on real dates?"

"I would think so. Don't you?"

"Yeah, but I don't think I'll be able to until after graduation, my teachers are being a pain."

"Okay, no problem. Then we'll have us some summer lovin." She rolled her eyes and tried to punch me in the shoulder, but I leaned out of the way. "Careful there, I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself. Werewolf, remember?"

"Nothing new there. I can't believe graduation is just a week away."

"What will you do after graduation?"

"I don't know. My plans have changed pretty dramatically since I last applied to colleges. After I was accepted to Alaska I didn't need to apply anywhere else."

"You're moving to Alaska! When exactly were you going to tell me that?" I asked, shocked.

"No, you idiot. College was just an excuse, it needed to be far away to give me a reason not to visit as often. You know, after I was changed."

"Wow, I had no idea that you had put that much thought into it." I pulled her closer and we each put an arm around the other's waist, as we started walking again. "I can't believe how close I got to loosing you."

"You have no idea," she mumbled.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know." Her eyes were so far away, I could tell that she certainly knew. I wasn't sure if she was trying to lie about it, or just trying to form the words and didn't know what to say.

"You need to tell me."

"I will, but I need you to know that I wasn't really keeping this a secret. I honestly hadn't thought of it until now." The way she was talking was really scaring me. "You know that I went to Italy after Edward to stop him from going to the Volturi. The Volturi are . . ." she took a deep breath " . . . they sort of enforce the rules in the vampire world. One of those rules is that humans are not suppose to know about them. The only reason that I was able to leave is because Alice could prove to them that I was going to become one of them."

"So you were blackmailed into becoming a vampire?" I raised my voice almost to a yell.

"No, no, I wanted it. But, it does sort of complicate things now that it isn't what I want anymore." Instead of looking scared, she looked really sad. "It's weird sometimes, I think about it and it seems like it was a completely different me."

"Do you miss them?" I asked, not really sure if I wanted the answer.

"Yeah. Not as much Edward, even though I do miss him at times. I really miss the whole family."

I wasn't really sure what to say, so I just decided to say nothing. As much as I didn't like it, it made sense for her to miss them. We both walked in silence for a while both of us lost in our own thoughts. I know she said that she didn't keep this a secret on purpose, but how on earth did she not think about the fact that she had promised a bunch of high and mighty bloodsuckers that she would become one of them? That did not make any sense at all, and I knew I needed to ask her about it.

"How was it possible for you to forget about the Volturi until now?"

"It didn't feel like a big deal at the time. I had been begging Edward for months before he left to change me and he kept refusing."

"Edward didn't want you to become a vampire?" I leaned down and grabbed a hand full of pebbles and threw them one by one out into the water.

"No, remember I told you he left to keep me human."

"That's right." It was still a really strange concept for me to try and understand.

"So anyways, because I was wanting to be changed I had never really thought about trying to defy them. Edward had some elaborate plan or theory that they wouldn't be able to find me when the time comes for them to start checking to see if I had kept my end of the bargain."

"Well for once in my life, I hope Edward is right."

"Me too." Bella found some larger smooth stones and threw them across the water. They didn't go near as far as mine, but rather skipped across the water two or three times.

"That still seems like a really big deal for you not to have thought of before now."

"I'm sure you have other pack things, like Leah being in the pack, that you haven't told me about." She insisted.

Her mentioning Leah, for some reason made me think of imprinting, maybe it is because she hates it so much. I was pretty much indifferent to it, I fully believed that it was rare, with only two of the wolves imprinting it seemed to be the case. "What are you thinking about?" Bella asked.

"Have you ever heard of imprinting?"

"Actually Kim mentioned it this morning, I had no idea what she was talking about, but I swear Leah growled at her for it."

"That is not too surprising, Kim and Leah have two very different views on imprinting."

"Why is that?"

"For Kim, it has made her wildest dreams come true, for her to be with Jared. She had a huge crush on him and loves that it brought them together. For Leah, it has pretty much torn her life apart. See, Sam used to be dating Leah until he imprinted on her cousin Emily."

Bella's mouth dropped open. "What a jerk! How could he?"

"Don't judge him just yet. . ." Man this crap is hard to explain. "It's one of those bizarre things we have to deal with. It doesn't happen to everyone. In fact, it's the rare exception, not the rule. Sam had heard all the stories by then, the stories we all used to think were legends. He'd heard of imprinting, but he never dreamed . . ."

"What is it?" She prodded.

I looked out at the ocean. "Sam did love Leah. But when he saw Emily, that didn't matter anymore.

"Love at first sight?" She snickered.

I scowled irritated that she wasn't taking this more seriously. "It's a little bit more powerful than that. More absolute."

"Sorry," she muttered. "You're serious, aren't you."

"Yeah, I am."

"Love at first sight? But more powerful?" She said back still confused.

"It is not easy to explain. It doesn't matter, anyways." I shrugged. "He broke Leah's heart. He went back on every promise he'd ever made her. Every day he has to see the accusation in her eyes, and know that she's right." We were both quiet for a while as we walked along.

"Did it happen to you?" She finally asked, without looking at my face. "This love-at-first-sight thing?"

"No," I answered briskly. "Sam and Jared are the only ones."

"Hmm . . . Do you think it will?" She asked nervously.

"No, I don't." I answered quickly feeling confident that it would not happen.

"It's not something you can control, is it?"

I was silent for a moment and our feet found a new rhythm, it was slow and sluggish barely moving at all. "It's not suppose to be," I admitted. "But you have to see her – the one that's supposedly meant for you."

"And you think if you haven't seen her yet, then she's not out there?" I could hear her doubt. "Jake, you haven't really seen much of the world – less than me, even."

"No, I haven't," I said in a low voice. I looked back at her face, a face that I have seen and thought about so many times. A face that I have memorized and that I love. "But I'll never see anyone else, Bella. I only see you. Even when I close my eyes and have tried to see something else. Ask Quil or Embry. It drives them all crazy."

Bella thought for a moment. "Speaking of them, we should probably figure out where they are."

"Sounds good." I could see in Bella's face that she was still chewing on all the imprinting information, I hope that she believed that I wouldn't leave her. We have gotten too close to let some possibility that was likely to never happen hold us back.

We made it back to Bella's shoes, she brushed her hand across the bottoms of her feet and slipped them on. Once at the house we pulled out some hamburger meat and Bella made patties while I chopped some tomato and tore some lettuce. Once the grill was ready I cooked the patties, when they were almost ready Quil and Embry made their grand entrance starving as always. There were lots of burgers and even more chips for us all and we ate while watching some TV in the living room.

Outside a storm had gathered, the rain was hard and the thunder clapped loudly. We played cards at the kitchen table after several rounds I could see the Bella was getting really tired so we all got ready for bed. Bella took a shower first and I chatted with Quil and Embry, they were glad that things were good between myself and Bella. They could both tell that things weren't quite right before, which is why they got everyone out this afternoon, to give us some privacy.

Once Bella got out of the bathroom, I took my own shower. I could smell the strawberry scent in the air from her shampoo and it made me smile, I loved having her here. As I crawled into bed with her that night we cuddled close together.

"I like you, Bella." I sighed.

She smiled. "I like you too." And we kissed as we fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13 GUESTS

**Chapter 13 - GUESTS**

I woke up the next morning and stretched out, it only took me a moment to realize that I was alone. I spread out again enjoying the opportunity to really stretch and my joints cracked. It had been a great night with Bella, but I seriously am going to have to get a bigger bed. It is one thing to cuddle up because you like to be close together, it is another to know that one of you will end up on the floor if you don't.

I went to the bathroom and freshened up, then as I went towards the kitchen I could hear Embry and Bella talking to each other.

"Are you doing alright, Bella?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Good, you know Jake thinks the world of you."

"I know." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Just take care of him. He is a pain in the ass when things are not going well with you."

"Thanks, a lot Em." I said making myself known. They both looked at me smiling, they were sitting at the kitchen table each with a bowl of cereal in front of them. Bella's was empty and she had her knees up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them comfortably. I prepared a bowl for myself and sat down to join them.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked.

"I hate to kill the party, but I really need to get back home and study for my finals." Bella frowned like she really didn't want to.

"I'll just head home then, I think Quil has patrols in about an hour, I sure hope he is awake by then." Embry rolled his eyes.

"I can wake him up if he is not." I offered. "Then I'll take Bella home."

"We can call our dads and have them come there and I'll make them dinner." Bella suggested.

"Sounds great."

After we finished eating we picked up around the place. We hadn't been complete slobs, but we hadn't taken the time to wash the dishes we had used so we did that, wiped the counters down, and swept the floor. Quil joined us about half way through, then he had some cereal as well and cleaned up after himself. Bella gathered her things from the weekend and put them back in her bag and gave Quil and Embry each a hug and thanked them for staying with us.

We stepped outside and strong winds had replaced the storm we had yesterday evening, I had Bella's hand in mine and for a moment I thought she might fly away. Maybe not literally, but falling over was much more likely for her even when it wasn't windy. It was a pleasant drive over to Bella's and I could see in her eyes that she was glad to be back in her own surroundings. The sun was bright and it would have been warm if the wind wasn't still blowing.

She pulled her house key out and unlocked her door and started to go towards her room to put her bag down, the moment I walked inside her house I could smell that something was terribly wrong. Instantly the smell burned my nose surrounding me with the scent of burnt sugar causing my body to shake and my eyes to start darting throughout the room. There was strong concentration of vampire and I immediately grabbed her by the hips to keep her from going up stairs and pulled her into my body.

"Jacob, what's wrong?" She could feel my body shaking around hers.

"Some_thing_ has been in your house."

"How do you know?"

"I can smell it."

"One of the Cullens, maybe?"

"No, I know their smells from the last time we chased the red head." I felt her tremble at me mentioning her. "It isn't her either."

"Are they still in the house?" I heard her swallow.

"I don't know. From here I can tell the smell is worse upstairs, so it seems that is where it spent most of it's time. I need you to do me a favor." I picked her up and placed her in Charlie's recliner. "Will you promise me to stay here. If I need to phase I don't want to have to worry about you being too close to me."

"What if you get hurt?"

"Bella look at me." She looked me right in the eyes. "I can take care of myself, I have no doubt about that, but I can't do that if I am worried about you as well."

"Okay, I promise."

I quickly kissed her lips and then immediately doubled checked the kitchen and laundry room before going upstairs. With each step I took the smell was worse and my shaking intensified. The bathroom and Charlie's room was like the downstairs, it seems that it just walked through the area, and then I opened the door to Bella's room.

Everything was perfectly in place, but the smell was horrible I could tell that it had stayed a lengthy period of time here. There were areas highly concentrated like her closet and by the window where it seemed to have been waiting. It was the worst feeling I have ever felt in my life, I couldn't believe that it seemed that a leech had gotten so close to being able to hurt Bella. My body was shaking so badly that I could feel my form blurring from the inside out. I fell hard to the floor, closing my eyes trying with everything that I had to hold myself together.

I don't know how long I had been on the floor when I felt two small hands on my shoulders and a soft voice whisper, "Jacob?"

"HOLY CRAP, Bella!" I yelled, standing back up quickly and knocking her over next to the bed. "Don't touch me!"

"I'm sorry, I heard you fall. I tried to stay away, but I couldn't." She curled herself into a ball on the floor and started to cry.

"Bella . . ." I opened her window wide so that I could breathe in the fresh air, it helped immediately and then I was able to knell beside her on the floor. "Please tell me I didn't hurt you."

"I'm fine, just scared."

"Thank, God." I wrapped my arms around her and she clung to me tightly. We both hung on tightly to each other for a while needing the comfort from each other.

"What do we do now?" Bella finally asked.

"I'm not sure. I need to phase and let my brothers know what is going on here, but I don't want to let you out of my sight right now." I lifted Bella up and I sat down on the bed placing her in my lap. "We are also going to have to meet with the Cullens, they had promised us no more surprise visits."

"If you are meeting with the Cullens than I am coming."

"No, Bella it's not safe."

"They are not going to hurt me." She said, insulted.

"That is not what I meant, however you don't understand. Us and the Cullens, we naturally bring out the worst in each other and I do not want you caught in the middle of that."

"I'm already caught in the middle. That is why some random vampire was here in the first place. It might have been the Volturi, one sniff and Alice, Edward, or Carlisle might know who was here."

She had a valid point, it would be a lot easier if we actually knew who the bloodsucker was that was here and so it made sense to get them involved. "I'll need to talk to Sam first, lets get out of this room though."

I walked back over the window closing it and shut the door to Bella's room as we went down stairs. I still needed to phase, but I didn't know what to do about Bella, she went and sat down on the couch. I looked at her kitchen and I could probably fit there as a wolf as long as I moved the table into the living room, so I picked up the table and brought it in, then moved the chairs as well.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked.

"I need to phase, but I don't want to leave you alone to go wander around in the woods."

Bella grabbed the remote for the TV and I could see she was trying to distract herself with it instead of me taking my clothes off, that was always the difficult part of being a wolf. I took my shirt off and sat it on the kitchen counter, and luckily I am very fast so by the time my shorts were off, I was also on four legs.

_Dude, Jacob why are you a wolf inside a house_? Seth asked.

I decided to ignore the question and let him see me searching through Bella's house for the leech that had left it's stink behind.

_Oh my God, Jake._ Quil said concerned. _Is Bella okay_?

I looked at her sitting on the couch. _That is still weird that you're inside her house_. Seth said again.

_I know it is, but I didn't want to leave her. Is Sam home? _

_He should be_. Quil answered.

_Are we really going to be working with the Cullens? _Seth asked.

_That is what I need to talk to Sam about. I wouldn't say working with them, but I do think it would be good if they know who was here. If you would get the other wolves, I'm going to talk to Sam and then talk to the Cullens as well._

_Where do you want us to meet?_ Quil asked.

_I think everyone will need to come to Bella's house. You all can get the scent through my memories, but each Cullen will have to come and smell it on their own. Let's gather here and Sam can decide what he wants to do. _

_What is she doing?_ Seth asked.

_What?_ I stammered.

I hadn't noticed, but while I was talking Bella had gotten up from the couch and was coming towards me. She reached out her hand cautiously like she wanted to touch me, but wasn't sure. I smiled at her and my tongue slipped out the side of my mouth.

Bella giggled. "Can I touch you?"

I nodded my head, and she lightly brought her hands along my back. I had never been touched as a wolf before and it felt really different, but also really good. I leaned a little into her touched and she threaded her fingers deeper into my fur. It felt really good and I could feel my chest start to rumble.

_Are you purring_? Quil laughed.

_Shut up_! I had tried to yell back, buy my mind was a little muddled.

_You are one lucky dog_. Seth said a little envious. _I can't believe she is petting you_.

She brought her hands around my ears towards my face. I ducked my head lower leaning it against her chest.

_Nice_! Quil barked.

_Shut up_! I growled at him, and Bella took a step back.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

I nodded, however I knew that I needed to phase back so that I could call Sam, this wasn't the most opportune moment to get all lovey with my wolf. I pushed her a little with my head and she stepped back, I kept pushing her lightly until she was back at the couch. At first she seemed confused and I think she started to figure out why I was doing that and she sat down, and grabbed the TV remote.

_Bella and I will meet you outside in ten minutes_.

_Alight_, they both answered and I phased out.

I found my shorts on the kitchen floor and slipped them back on, when I looked back at Bella her face was bright red. I was shocked that she had looked. "Like what you saw Bella?" I decided to call her on it.

"What? I didn't . . ." She clearly lied.

"Bella, your face couldn't get any redder. And you're a terrible lier." I laughed.

"I don't care, what you think. That is my story and I'm sticking to it." She crossed her arms over her chest and apparently I was wrong about her face not being able to get redder, it did.

"Whatever makes you feel better," I smiled. I was actually really excited that she had looked. I wasn't completely sure if it was simply curiosity of what it was like for me to phase or if she really wanted to see me naked, but I choose to believe she wanted to see me naked.

I walked over to her phone and dialed Sam. I told him about what happened here and he agreed that the pack could all meet there, but we disagreed on the Cullens. I didn't _want_ the Cullens involved any more than he did, but protecting Bella was more important. Besides I wanted to know if their psychic saw anything that we should have known about. Finally he agreed, but he wanted to be the one to talk to them and agreed to call them from Bella's phone.

After I hung up I got the kitchen table back in place and I was setting the last chair around the table as Sam walked in. Sam walked throughout the house and I followed him to Bella's room where, like me, he could tell that this was where it had been the most. He came back down stairs to the kitchen and used the phone there, pulled a slip of paper with a phone number on it and dialed the Cullens.

Bella was pacing around the living room and I could tell that she was really freaked out. I walked over to her and took her hand. "Are you okay? I'm sorry I should have talked to you more before just getting the Cullens involved."

"No, we said enough already. I just hope they know who it was, maybe it isn't as bad as we think."

"Maybe." I didn't know what else to say. To me _any_ vampire was bad, but I knew that Bella didn't necessarily think that way.

We heard Sam ask to speak with Carlisle and it didn't take long for Carlisle to come to the phone.

"Yes Sam, what can I do for you?" Carlisle asked.

"There has been one of your kind in Bella's house. It is not a scent that we have come across before, we would like to know if your . . ." Sam paused for a moment, "daughter has seen anything. Also if you might know the scent."

"Absolutely, we will come right over. Is Bella okay?"

"She is fine, no one was home at the time that the intruder came."

"Be right there."

"Alright." Sam replied and hung up the phone. "Let's all go outside." Sam instructed.

Bella and I walked out together, I could see my brothers just inside the trees. Sam walked into the trees and I saw him phase, probably informing them that the Cullens were coming and give out instructions. Bella sat down on the steps of her front porch and I came and sat beside her.

"Do you need to phase?" She asked me.

"Not unless you want me to."

"No, I would prefer you like this." She slipped her arm around mine, hugging tightly to it.

"Alright, but I need to warn you. It is not going to be easy for me to be around this many vampires at once. Everything in my body is going to want to attack them."

"Please, don't hurt them," she said nervously.

"I won't, even if I end up phasing I promise you I won't hurt them. And I will do everything in my power to stay human for you, but I need you to trust me and give me space if I can't hold it together."

"Okay."

We both took a deep breath as we saw Edward's and Carlisle's cars pull up to the house. They all exited the cars immediately and gathered around Carlisle, I could see that Edward was furious. Their combined smell was overwhelming and I stood up taking a couple steps back. Bella looked at me, but let me have the space.

"You may all go in the house, Bella and I will be out here, the rest of the pack is just in the trees. Let's not make a scene." I instructed.

The Cullen family went into the house, except for Edward. "How could you let this happen?" He hissed, looking directly at me.

"No one was home for the weekend, she wasn't in any danger." I stated firmly.

"But what if she had been here." He insisted.

"Then we would have been watching. We didn't know there was any reason to be guarding an empty house, _we _aren't the one with a psychic."

"Both of you calm down," Bella said placing herself between us. "Edward, did Alice know anything about this?"

"No, you know she can't see you with him."

"If you want a chance to sniff around yourself, you better take it." I mentioned. "Your window is closing fast." I glared, but didn't allow myself to feel as angry as I wanted to.

He walked inside and I turned to Bella. "What did he mean, she can't see you?" I asked her.

"Alice can't see any of you wolves and I disappear when I am with you."

"Good to know." I mentioned. That was really interesting information.

As Edward went inside, Carlisle and Esme came back out. "I'm sorry, we don't know who it was." Carlisle said.

"Thanks for coming." Bella replied, as she stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

He smiled and gave her a comforting pat on the back. "Anytime, Bella. I know that things are not the same, but you are still part of my family."

"We love you, Bella." Esme added, and also gave Bella a hug, which Bella graciously received.

Seeing her in the arms of a vampire is a weird feeling. I know I have seen her with Alice before when she visited and tore my world apart, but no matter how much I wanted it to be back then, she wasn't _my _Bella. She is now. I don't want it to seem like I own her, I haven't tried to stop her from touching any of them, but deep inside I can feel how important she is to me and it makes me nervous for her to be with them.

Alice came out, her and Bella hugged each other tightly and told each other how much they had missed one another. I could see a few tears that had come down Bella's cheeks, as she patted the male blonde on the shoulder, he looked right at her and she seemed to be more relaxed and smiled at him. The only one that Bella seemed a little cautious of was the beautiful blonde, Bella simply told her thank you and the blonde said nothing back to her. The big burly Cullen lifted Bella up in the air and twirled her around and I took a deep breath to calm myself. I didn't know this one at all and seeing her wrapped in his arms smiling was really hard to wrap my brain around. With her still lifted in the air he told her she stunk like a wet dog, she laughed back at him, and he set her back down right as Edward came back out of the house.


	14. Chapter 14 FAINTING

Chapter 14 - FAINTING

Edward and Bella looked right at each other for a long minute as neither of them moved. _Please don't touch him, don't touch him!_  
As if they were connected to one another, at the same time they moved towards each other and wrapped their arms around one another. _Oh crap, shit, shitty, shit, crap_!

I thought I was going to have a heart attack it was beating so rabidly in my chest, I didn't trust myself to move at all. I thought for sure that she was going to go back to him, that he could protect her better than I could. Edward closed his eyes and I could see how much it meant for him to hold her again. I didn't want to see this, but I couldn't look away. It was like a horrible accident that you couldn't help but stare at even though the site before you was gruesome and gut wrenching. I knew I needed to close my eyes, to help me maintain control of myself, but I couldn't close them, I clinched my fist instead and pretended that I was beating the crap out of him. It wasn't going to happen, but it made me feel a little better at least.

It was really only for a moment – the longest moment of my life – and Bella pulled herself away, gave his hand a light squeeze and then came and stood by me. I was really glad to have her back, but I felt like I had just been run over by a truck with the title wave of emotions I was feeling. She put one arm around my shaking waist, actually every part of my body was shaking. I could see the concern on all of their faces at Bella being so close to me right now, and as much as I wanted to I couldn't really blame them for that.

Edward took a step towards us, "Bella . . .?" I could only imagine what my thoughts looked like to him, they were literally all over the place and my wolf was screaming at me like he has never screamed before.  
"Don't!" Bella said, raising one hand at him indicating for him to not come any closer. She looked at my shaking form and up at my face. "Are you alright?" She whispered.  
"I've been better, but yeah, I'm fine." We both took a deep breath and she leaned her head against my chest, it was clear that it had been a very emotional experience for her as well. I let one arm land across her shoulders as Sam came towards us.

After each Cullen had spoken with Bella they had gone over by their cars in front of the house, they didn't seem to know what to do next.  
"Thank you for letting us come and check things out, I'm sorry that we could not be of more help." Carlisle spoke to Sam.  
"Do you have any theories as to why it chose Bella's house?" Sam asked.  
"Well it would be a very strange smelling house, with the lingering smell of Edward as well as Jacob's scent, and even Bella's own unique smell." Carlisle reasoned.  
"So you think it was just someone that randomly came by?" Bella asked.  
"I don't know." He answered.

"How do you plan to keep Bella safe?" Alice asked.  
"That is none of your business." I growled.  
"Easy Jacob." Sam warned. "We will continue the same patrols that we have done before. I know that this is strange, but I do not see how to do this any differently. Neither Bella, nor Charlie were in any danger."  
"What about the neighbors?" Edward asked.  
"You know Forks, is not our territory. We are coming here as protectors for Bella and her father." Sam informed. "Thank you for coming, but you are no longer needed."  
"What about nightly protection?" Carlisle asked. "You know we do not need sleep, if that would help."  
"I don't think that will be necessary, but I will keep it in mind." Sam acknowledged.  
"Good bye then." Carlisle nodded to Sam. "Please take care, Bella." He smiled at her and Bella smiled back.  
"I will." She answered.

They all got inside their cars and Bella waved at them as they left. Once they were gone she leaned a little further into me, it seemed that it wore her out to be so emotional. I completely understood, I was so wound up, but I needed to phase like crazy. My wolf was doing jumping jacks inside my body.  
"Bells, do you mind if Quil and Embry stay with you for a little bit. My wolf is needing a release, I could continue to fight it, but I think it would be faster to set him free for a little bit and then come back to you."  
"Okay, that will be fine." She nodded her head and went inside. Sam stayed here with her while I went into the trees to get Quil and Embry.

The moment I was in the trees I saw the rest of the wolves and I barely had time to get my shorts off before I exploded. It was seriously the best feeling in my whole life, I was practically prancing on four legs my wolf was so happy.  
_Jake that was amazing, how on earth did you hold it together_? Embry asked.  
_I don't know. I just couldn't leave her. I know it felt backwards, but I was protecting her by remaining human, phasing would have kept us apart. The hardest part was convincing the wolf to listen to me._  
_I bet_. Jared said in amazement.  
Though they could all hear everything that was said, none of them really saw much so I ran through my mind the exchange and seeing Bella with each of the Cullens.  
_Damn Jake, we all knew you had mad phasing skills, but that was something else_. Paul shook his head in disbelief.  
_Thanks, I think. I need to run, Quil and Embry do you guys mind staying at the house with Bella, I'm sure Sam wants a pack meeting, but I need to run. Phasing has helped but I am still really jittery._  
_Sure, sure_ Quil agreed, and they both phased out and put their shorts on and walked over to the house.

I immediately started running through the trees, it felt great. I hadn't realized how hard I was having to hold my muscles back in order to keep from phasing. It seemed that every single muscle in my body was tense and was now enjoying the physical release. Sam phased back in and started making plans for the patrols around our land as well as Bella's house. No one really believed that some random leech happen to be in the neighborhood and stumbled across her house, but we didn't have a better explanation either. I hadn't had a chance to fill them in on what I learned about the Volturi so I explained that to them to the best of my ability, but even that information didn't really help because the Cullens should have recognized the smell if it were them.

I had run to La Push and back three times when Quil suddenly phased back.  
_Jake, we need you_!  
_What happened_? I was about five minutes away, so I pushed my legs harder making me accelerate even more, dirt and leaves were thrown behind me as I lunged faster and faster.  
_Bella passed out . . . in the shower_.  
_WHAT_? I growled. My two best friends have seen Bella completely naked, this is crazy. I'm going to kill them!  
_Calm down, it wasn't that bad_.  
_Explain NOW_!

He brought his mind to when Quil and Embry first walked inside Bella's house. It smelled really bad from all seven of them being in her house and they opened the windows to allow for fresh air to get in. Bella was curled up on the couch crying, she was in the middle so they came and sat on either side of her. Quill tried to hug her, but she smelled even worse than the house so it was really hard for him, he rubbed her back and Embry held her hand while Bella leaned her head on his shoulder. They didn't say a lot to each other, but just remained comfortably quiet.

Bella seemed to realize that she smelled bad to them, even though neither of them said anything, so she decided that she would go take a shower and put on fresh clothes. Quil walked with her upstairs and waited while she got her clothes and told her they would be down stairs if she needed anything. Bella nodded her head and smiled despite her sniffling into the bathroom. He waited for a moment until he heard the water start, Bella taking her clothes off, and the shower curtain move and go back in place. As Quil walked back down stairs he could hear her crying in the shower, but she was on her own now, so he joined Embry on the couch.

It was about ten minutes later that they heard a loud thump in the bathroom and both jumped up from the couch and ran up the stairs. Quil knocked on the door calling for Bella, with no response. They debate back and forth on which one was going in to rescue a naked Bella, and if I was going to kill them more for seeing her naked, or not going in. They decided to go together and opened the door, Bella hadn't locked it, they could see her arm over the side of the tub, the rest of her was still covered by the shower curtain and there was a towel hanging on the towel rack. Quil reached in the shower turning the water off and Embry grabbed the towel and as they moved back the curtain he placed the towel over her body trying to cover her up. Embry touched her head and neck and they could both hear her heart and see her covered chest rise and fall so she seemed to be okay, other than being unconscious. Quil searched through the cabinets until he found a second towel, as Embry lifted her out of the tub Quil wrapped it around her body and then he quickly left to come get me.

By the time he was finished explaining I was back to Bella's house next to him, so we both phased back, put on our shorts and ran into the house.  
"Up here, Jake." I heard Embry from downstairs. My heart was racing I was so worried about her, praying that she wasn't seriously hurt. I leaped up the stairs, Bella was in her bed with the covers over her I would have thought she was just asleep except for her wet hair.  
Embry was sitting next to her looking helpless. "I don't know a lot about fainting, but I think that is all she did," he said. "She has a small lump on her head, a bruised elbow, and I don't know what else."  
"Do you think it was just too much for her? Having all of them here." I asked.  
"That is my guess."  
"How long do we let her just lay there?" Quil asked.  
"Go call Sue and tell her what you know and see if she has a suggestion." I told him. He immediately went down stairs to the kitchen to the phone there.

I moved to sit next to Bella, and Embry got up to give me space. I didn't know what to do, I smoothed out her hair around her face and leaned over her hugging her through the blankets and towels that covered her. I heard her moan painfully and her body shifted under me.  
"Bells?"  
"Jake . . ." She whispered softly.  
I took a deep breath and nodded at Embry, he went downstairs I assume to tell Quil that she was awake while he was still talking to Sue.

"How do you feel?"  
"My head hurts, along with my arm and hip." She started to sit up and her covers began to fall.  
"Uh . . ." I knew that if she flashed me on accident it was only going to make this more uncomfortable, I gently pushed her shoulder back down. "Um, Bella . . . uh don't move yet."  
She looked at herself confused. "What happened to me?"  
"You fainted while in the shower."  
Her eyes got huge and she clutched her blankets to herself. "You got me out of the shower!"  
"It wasn't me."  
"Oh." She said, still confused and then I could see in her face that she remembered and gasped. "Oh crap, you have got to be kidding me!" She placed her hands over her face.

I didn't know what to do to make this any better. "Bella, you're going to be fine."  
"Easy for you to say, you aren't the one who was naked in front of your friends."  
"Don't worry about it, I'm naked in front of them all the time."  
She scowled through her fingers, not really ready to be funny about it. "Ugh, I think I would rather be dead." Bella moaned with her hands still over her face.  
"Oh, Bella it wasn't that bad." I tried to reassure her.  
"Yeah, right."  
I went through Quil's memories in my mind and truthfully he really did a good job of not looking at her. "Honey, calm down. It is not as bad as you think. I promise they did the best they could to not look at you. Do you know why?" Bella shook her head.

"Because Jake would have ripped our . . . heads off if we didn't." Embry said, standing in the doorway. Bella looked at him and blushed. "Seriously Bella I don't know what you look like under there any more than he does." He nodded his head at me.  
She smiled, blushing again. "Thanks," she said softly.  
"No problem, but no more fainting unless Jake is here to deal with it. Girl you about gave us both a heart attack." Quil said coming in and sitting down at her desk.  
"Did Sue say anything?" I asked him.  
"Yeah, just to watch her and she can't go to sleep for the next eight hours." I looked at the clock and it was after 2pm, so at least that wasn't a problem. Probably a little later than Bella was used to staying up, but certainly do able.

Now that some of the anxiety was lifted, we were all much calmer and I looked back at Bella still lying on her back. She had taken her arms out from under the blankets and with her bare arms and shoulders she suddenly looked very naked under there.  
"How are you feeling?" I asked her again.  
"Better, my head still hurts . . ." she brought her hand up feeling the back of her head, " . . . but I don't feel dizzy or disoriented like I did when I first woke up."  
"Do you think you can get yourself dressed?"  
"Your clothes are still on the counter in the bathroom, do you want me to bring them here?" Embry asked.  
"Yeah, that would be good," she answered. He went to the bathroom and came back with her clothes, sat them on her bed and nodded his head at Quil for him to follow him back out.

They both walked out and I wasn't sure what I should be doing. Of all the times I have imagined the possibility of seeing Bella naked, it wasn't like this. This felt strange, I could try and pretend that she was just my friend and I was helping her just like any other person, but who was I trying to fool this is Bella I am talking about. So because I was helplessly clueless, I decided to just ask her what she wanted me to do.  
"Bells, what can I do?"  
"Can you just help me sit up?"  
"Yeah." She pulled the blankets up tighter under her arm pits and around her back and shifted around some. When her weight was more on her right hip she winced, I brought my hands around her bare shoulders and helped her to sit with her weight more on her left side. I was trying to do the best I could to not think about how soft her skin felt and how beautiful she looked, but the truth was it was amazing. She was clearly uncomfortable with pain in her hip and so I knew it would be faster if I helped her. I found her shirt on the bed and slipped it over her head, she put her arms through the each sleeve with the blankets still around herself.

"Now what?" I asked, still just as clueless as when I started.  
"I should be good from here." She shifted her body so that her legs were over the edge of the bed and I could see her creamy white legs. In bits and pieces I was certainly seeing more of her than I ever had before, part of me really liked it and the other part was nervous and unsure.  
"I'll be right outside your door, please be careful."  
"Okay, thanks." She smiled and I got up and walked out. I left her door open and sat down on the top step. What an incredibly stressful day this has turned out to be, I placed my elbows on my knees resting my head in my hands.

It felt like a life time, but I know it was only a few minutes and I felt Bella's hands at my shoulders as she came and sat down on the step next to me. "You're the best, you know that." She said, smiling over at me.  
"I don't feel like it today."  
"You know me fainting wasn't your fault."  
"Why did you faint?"  
"I don't know."  
"I don't believe you." I knew that I was treading on dangerous territory, but I needed to know and she needed to tell me.

"Jake . . ." She turned and leaned her head against my shoulder.  
I couldn't handle the silence any longer. "Was it Edward?"  
"No, well sort of, do you really want to hear this?" She looked down at her hands in her lap and started to fiddle with the bottom of her shirt.  
"Yes." I wasn't really sure if I did or not, and I could tell this was not going to be easy at all.  
"Being with him was amazing, exactly how I remember it being." I held my breath thinking that she was going to tell me that she wanted him again. "But it wasn't really him more than the rest of the family. Just seeing them all together at the same time, it just made me miss them all so much." She peeked at me out of the corner of her eyes paused for a moment. "Don't look at me like that."  
"Like what?" I asked, not really exactly sure which emotion was being displayed at the moment.  
"Like I just ripped your heart out and stomped on it." I didn't know what to say, she pretty much nailed what I had been feeling, and I think my silence said more than words ever could. "I'm sorry," she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I took a deep breath and put both arms around her letting her give me the comfort that I really needed.

"Was there more?" I whispered.  
"Not really anything specific, while I was showering it really dawned on me that they didn't know who was here and so it could have been anyone and the combination of the two I think was too much for my brain to handle."  
"Did you have any idea you were about to faint?"  
"No, I didn't have any idea until you told me after I woke up. This has been so embarrassing."  
"I know, I just feel like I should have been here."  
"What would you have done differently?"  
"Nothing, I'm sure, but I just feel so useless." She put her arm around my waist hugging me. I took a deep breath and put one arm around her hugging her back. "Well, maybe I would have peeked." I smiled and she smacked me on the shoulder.

"I know I keep asking you if you're okay, but I can't help it. Do I need to take you to the hospital or anything?"  
"No, I'm fine. I'm going to be sore and bruised for a few days."  
"Were you finished in there? Do you need to get back in the shower?"  
She laughed. "I don't know. You tell me, how do I smell?"  
I sniffed at her "Yuck!"  
"Are you serious?" She said annoyed and maybe frustrated.  
"No, I'm totally joking, you smell fine."  
She shook her head and I hugged her tighter as she brought her hand through her hair. "What am I going to do with this mess."  
"Where is your brush? I can help."  
"Bathroom, left drawer." I got up and grabbed her brush and then I came and sat behind her and gently began to brush out her tangles, careful to avoid the bump on her head.

From when my hair used to be long I was comfortable with hair and sometimes I did Dad's hair if it was for something important, like a tribal funeral or wedding. It was different being Bella's and even after the tangles were free I continued to brush it, she leaned her back against my knees and I draped her hair over my lap, her hair was so soft and beautiful.  
"You're going to have to stop that, or you are going to put me to sleep." She yawned and I could feel her lean more into me.  
"No, you don't." I kissed the back of her head and helped her to stand. "Weren't you suppose to be doing homework or something."  
"Arg," she moaned. "You're right, and I was suppose to make dinner for our dads."  
"Lets grab your homework, you can work on it in the kitchen and tell me what to do for dinner, I can put it together."  
"Sounds like a plan," she agreed.

We walked down the stairs and Embry was asleep on the couch with the TV on and Quil was standing at the window, I was surprised he was there. "Oh good, glad you got your clothes on because your dads are here." He smiled at us.

Man, that sounded bad. "Thanks for the heads up, buddy." That reminded me that I needed to put on more clothes too, I found my shirt still on the counter and put it on.

"Jacob, get your ass out here!" I easily heard Charlie and realized that the windows were still open.

"Good job, you dip stick." I hit Quil in the back of the head as I reached for the door knob to open it.

"Jake, no." Bella whispered, as she grabbed my arm. "I don't want him to know."

"I don't have a choice." I whispered back. "Either I tell him what really happened, or you _know_ what he already thinks happened between us." I honestly would have told Charlie either thing and taken the verbal beating I know he would have given me, whichever Bella wanted, but I really preferred the truth. "Which one do you want?"

"Oh, this is horrible." Bella complained. "Go ahead, I suppose the truth is less likely for him to kill you over."

"Thanks for the confidence," I mumbled. I could hear Quil whisper an apology to Bella, he didn't mean that to be as bad as it sounded. I took a deep breath and opened the door and walked out, leaving the door open, with the windows wide open it wasn't going to make a difference either way.


	15. Chapter 15 ASSUMPTIONS

**Chapter 15 - ASSUMPTIONS**

I took a couple more steps and Charlie had gotten Dad and put him in his chair and was bringing the removable ramp over his steps so he could roll over them. Dad's face was cautious and mixed with both concern and surprise, it was clear he thought the same as Charlie did. Charlie was livid, he was mumbling to himself and he was breathing heavily, huffing and puffing.

"It's not what you think." I decided to start first.

"Then what the hell did I over hear about getting your clothes on?"

I knew I needed to get right to the point. "Bella fainted, while in the shower." I saw both their mouthes drop open and I thought I would take advantage of them being speechless to continue. "I wasn't actually here, I had to run . . . um so Embry and Quil helped Bella." Charlie did not look happy with this information, but he didn't interrupt. "They covered her up and carried her to her bed, she was unconscious for less than ten minutes before she woke up. She is okay, other than being bruised from falling. I stayed outside her door until she was dressed and we were just coming down stairs. _That_ is what you over heard."

"That is the craziest story, I have ever heard." Charlie said in disbelief.

"I swear to you it is true." I looked at Dad, he could always tell when I was lying.

"I believe him, Charlie." He confirmed.

"It's true." Bella said, she came out with Quil behind her. Her head was tilted down and you could easily still see her embarrassment.

"Boy, where is your shirt?" Charlie asked Quil.

"It got wet, sorry." He smoothly lied. "I was about to take off, I'm glad you're okay Bella."

"Thank you for helping me." Bella said, still embarrassed.

"Anytime." He winked at her, she smiled and blushed. "See ya, Jake," he nodded his head at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Bye." He went back into the house and I heard him go through the laundry and out the back door to avoid having to explain why he was going out into the woods and disappearing.

We all filed back inside the house and I did what I could to get them to discuss their trip and Dad helped a lot telling stories. Charlie made sure that Bella was okay, she showed him her elbow that was bruised and said it got the worst of it. He was clearly still perplexed, however seemed to not be bothered by Embry still sleeping on the couch. They turned the TV to sports while Bella and I started preparing dinner, Embry woke up and sat at the table, as we all comfortably chatted with each other.

Bella went to the pantry and pulled out a few more ingredients placing them on the counter and got some ground beef from the refrigerator. She was planning on making lasagna and explained the process to me and promised to help with the spices and the layering process when it was time for that. I wasn't a complete idiot in the kitchen so I was able to do most of it on my own.

Charlie kept watching us and I could see him start to relax as he took in how normal everything was between us all. The only thing different was me preparing dinner instead of Bella, because she was doing homework at the table, while Embry and I chatted with one another.

Once the food was in the oven there wasn't much else for me to do, I really felt like I needed to talk to Embry alone. I know he told Bella that he didn't see anything when he helped her, but I didn't really believe him. I know it shouldn't matter to me because he was only helping her, but it did matter.

"Hey Bells, we're going to go check in with Sam, be back in a few."

"Okay." She said, and shrugged.

It must have been a good excuse because she didn't seem suspicious at all, however that was not true of Embry. He didn't say anything until we were both outside. "What's up, Jake?"

"I think you know."

He shook his head and closed his eyes. "Don't ask me a question you don't want the answer to."

I thought about it, but I needed to know. "How much of her did you really see?"

"I don't know." He shrugged.

"What?" I said confused. "How is that something you don't know."

"I didn't think about it, and I don't want to," he took a deep breath. "Honestly, it wasn't as much what I saw, I was able to cover her with the towel without seeing her, but I could _feel _a lot of her back, legs and . . . you know, when I lifted her out and then carried her to the bed.

"Alright." I could deal with that. "Sorry for asking."

"I get it, if it were reversed I would want to know. Are you mad at me?"

"No, leaving her in there would have been worse."

"I just wish you had been here." Embry said anxiously.

"Me too, but I think it would have been even more awkward." I just knew it would have been different had it been me getting her out.

"Trust me, I don't think it is possible for it to have been more awkward."

"Probably true." I smiled at him. "Thank you, I really do appreciate you taking care of her."

"No problem, just try not to make me do that again."

"Deal. I promise, the next time Bella is naked, I'll do my best to be there." We both laughed and then went back inside.

Embry joined us for dinner, which turned out very good, and then I drove him and Dad home after Bella promised me she would stay awake until ten tonight. Everything was pretty normal at Bella's house, but Dad is way too perceptive for his own good, he could tell that something was still off. So as we came into the house he asked. "Why did Bella faint?"

"Well it is sort of a long story." I sat down his gear and I started putting dirty stuff in the sink and would put unused things back away where they belonged.

"I've got time." He started the water in the sink and added soap to start washing his supplies and dried them so that I could put them away.

I told him about there being a leech in her house and the Cullens coming to see if they knew who it was. I explained about Bella being with each of the Cullens and how once it was over I badly needed to phase, he completely understood and like the others was impressed that I was able to hold the wolf back for all that.

"So you really weren't there when she fainted?"

"Nope, I wasn't." I said shaking my head. "But both Quil and Embry did a great job with her." He raised his eye brows doubtfully. "You know how they can't lie to me."

"Good point. So you had a great weekend?" He asked. We had just finished putting all his things away and we settled into the living room.

"Yeah, it was great. Most of it was pretty typical, Bella held her own with the guys." I laughed thinking about the crazy game we played, and that made me think about kissing her. "Do you think Charlie believed me about Bella and me? And is he going to wonder why she fainted?"

"It took him some time, but I think he wants to believe you. However, you have to understand for him either option isn't really all that great."

"Yeah, I know Bella didn't want him to know, she was so embarrassed."

"I'm sure. It seems like you guys did great."

"So when are you going away again?" I smiled.

He laughed. "I don't know. I think part of that depends on you and Bella."

"Are you asking, Dad?" I laughed.

He laughed back. "I can't decide."

"It will probably make it more obvious when I can't answer that question, but we are kissing and have decided that we are together."

"Well good for you. I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks. Do I need to talk to Charlie about dating her or just let him figure it out on his own? We won't be really doing anything until after she graduates."

"Let him relax a little from what he thought had happened and allow him to see you being good to his daughter and then you can talk to him about dating her."

"Okay, that will give me some time to get a job or something so that I can actually afford to take her somewhere."

"Sounds like a plan." He yawned, and I was feeling pretty tired too. So I helped him get ready for bed and then I showered and went right to sleep.

The next day at school all the teachers went over everything that was going to be over their finals for the next couple of days, I was half way hoping that some leeches would come through the area and give me a good excuse to get out of these exams, but most likely that wasn't going to happen. So after school I was loaded down with books and went to Bella's house. I wished that Charlie wasn't so against motorcycles so that I could take it instead of the Rabbit, but operation Make-Sure-Charlie-Likes-Me-So-I-Can-Date-His-Daughter was on in full swing.

I saw Bella's truck in the driveway when I pulled up so I parked behind her to make sure I didn't take Charlie's spot. I got out and grabbed my backpack and knocked on the door, but then turned the nob letting myself in.

"Hey!" Bella called from the kitchen, she was looking through the pantry.

"Hey! What's up?" I walked in and sat my backpack in one of the kitchen chairs and walked over to her.

"Oh, I'm just looking at my options for dinner . . ." I didn't really care what she was doing, I just wanted to wrap my arms around her so I did. She turned to face me and returned the hug, looking up at me, so I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. I could feel her smile around my lips and gave her another quick kiss and smiled back at her. I absolutely loved that I was able to do that, I wasn't in a hurry to speed things up, I felt like I have waited so long to finally get to where I could kiss her that I was just so excited to be in the here and now.

"Were you saying something?" I asked, jokingly.

She rolled her eyes and went back to the pantry pulling out things she planned to use. I decided to leave her alone and went to the table and started studying for my exams.

That was the scene that Charlie walked in on when he came home, myself at the kitchen table with open books and Bella at the stove top doing the last touches for dinner. I had asked her several times if there was something I could help with, but she insisted that she liked to have her space. She would come study for her finals when she wasn't preparing dinner. It was starting to smell delicious so I cleared away my books and got dishes for the table and filled glasses with water. She had made a creamy beef stroganoff and prepared a salad and bread.

The three of us chatted easily during dinner, as usual I noticed Charlie's cautious eyes watching Bella and I closely. I had nothing to hide and so I didn't let it bother me too much. After eating, I helped Bella with the dishes, and then joined Charlie in the living room for a little while. It didn't take Bella too much longer to finish her studying and I could tell that she was tired as she came and sat next to me on the couch. She curled up next to me and she took my hand and interlaced out fingers together. Before she went to sleep I thought it would be best for me to get home, I told them both 'good night' and kissed Bella's cheek as I left.

The next several days Bella and I settled into basically the same routine that we had before, I would go to her house after school and we would usually study since we both had finals to prepare for. One fantastic difference was the first thing I did was kiss her when I got there every day, and also when I left. If Charlie was with us I usually would kiss her cheek or forehead, unless she walked out with me to the Rabbit then it was her lips. It was still a new development in our relationship and so it was a pretty basic kiss, short and sweet however still a fantastic addition. My heart would race and my lips still tingled each time our lips came together, it was awesome.

However one main problem that I have is that I still needed a job or some way to make money. Bella was still working at Newton's and it was approaching their busy season so she was going straight there after school. I had my algebra final today and it was pretty easy for me, so I finished before Quil and Embry. I was sitting on the ground leaning against the trunk of a tree to wait for them.

"Hey, Jake." Jackie called as she came walking towards me.

"Hey! How are you?"

"Good, glad that is over with." She came and sat her jacket down on the ground and sat down on top of it. The sky was clear and the sun was bright and warm.

"I agree."

"You looking forward to the summer?" She asked.

"Yeah, I am. I'm always glad when school is over with."

"I hate it," she gave a frustrated sigh.

The answer surprised me because I couldn't imagine not being glad school was over, but also because Jackie usually seemed like such a happy person that for her to hate something really surprised me. "Why would you hate school ending? That is crazy."

"I'm stuck with no where to go, I don't get to see my friends because it is the busiest time of the year for my family."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense. Do you work at the resort?"

"Yeah, it is such a nuisance because I don't know anyone. They always hire a bunch of extra staff, but they are usually just there for the summer and then they leave. The guests are usually pretty easy to please, so it isn't too bad, just boring."

"Ummm." I said, not really meaning to out loud.

"What?" She asked.

"Well I was sort of needing to find a job this summer."

"You're hired." She stuck her hand out as to shake my hand like making a business deal.

I laughed. "I wish it were that easy."

She stood up from the ground. "No really, it is that easy. We can talk to my mom and get everything set up." She grabbed my hand, pulling really hard to get me to stand up. "Come on."

I found her attempts to try and move me funny, but went ahead and stood up. "You meant literally right now." I laughed.

"You have no idea how much better my summer is going to be working with you." She picked up her jacket and slung her backpack over her shoulders.

I gathered my backpack as well and followed her. "Thanks, I just have no idea how many hours I would be able to work, probably just a few days a week." I also knew I would need to talk to Sam about working patrols around a work schedule, but I figure he works around us being in school he can make it work with a job as well.

"Weekends are our busiest times, so as long as those are free I don't think they will care about the specific amount of hours."

The more I started thinking about it I figured that would probably be true for Bella as well over at Newtons and she would have to work the weekends, so us both having tourist type jobs would work out well.

I smiled the rest of the way as we easily talked about the rest of our finals, even though she was one year ahead we had most of the same teachers and could grumble and complain, and all that. She was right about the hiring process being easy, her mom had me fill out a simple form and that was done. We were going to be working on the grounds making sure that the cabins were clean and be in the gift shop when there wasn't anything to do for the cabins. I walked Jackie back to her house and then I ducked into the trees and ran home.

I was going to have to patrol in a couple hours so after eating dinner with Dad, I decided to give Bella a call before I had to go. On the second ring she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells!"

"Jake!" Bella said excited. "Are you coming over today?"

"Sorry, no I have patrols, but I'll be out there tonight."

"Awesome. Will you be able to come up and visit?" I loved hearing the excitement in her voice, it made me feel great that she enjoyed being with me as much as I loved being with her.

"I don't know, it depends on who I'm out there with and how late it is. As much as I love to be with you I don't want to risk falling asleep again."

"I understand."

"By the way, I got a job for the summer." Even though I knew that it wasn't going to be the most exciting job ever, I was really glad that I was able to get something lined up. There really aren't a whole lot of options in La Push and I was really lucky that Jackie made this so easy for me.

"Really, where at?"

"The resort."

"That is great, hopefully we can get similar hours."

"That is what I am hoping for too. Jackie said it would be mostly the weekends, and I figured you would have to work that same time as well."

"Jackie?"

"Yeah, her family owns the resort."

"Would you be working with her?"

"It seemed that way. Why?" It was quiet on the other side for too long, and I started thinking about the way her voice sounded and I could hear her insecurity. "You don't want me working with her do you?"

"I don't, and I know it shouldn't bother me."

"Bella, you don't have anything to worry about, Jackie is just my friend." I said, to try and reassure her.

"But she likes you."

I laughed."How is this any different than you working with Mike? He likes you."

"Yeah, I guess." I could tell in her voice that she wasn't really convinced.

"You're going to just have to trust me."

"I do. It's her I don't trust."

"You don't even know her." I said, getting a little frustrated, but trying not to. There was no reason for Bella to be jealous of Jackie, and in time I knew she would figure that out.

"That's true. Sorry, I shouldn't be like that."

"I understand, we'll have to do something so that you two can meet. If I didn't know Mike than it would probably be harder for me too."

"Thanks, it would be nice to meet her." Bella paused and took a deep breath. "I wish you were here."

"I wish I were too, but I'll be there later. I'll make sure I come up and tell you good night."

"Sounds perfect."

"Well I need to head out."

"Alright, see you later."

"Bye." We each hung up and I headed outside to phase.

Patrols were typical with not much going on, I was with Paul and we made small talk or just kept to our own thoughts. Paul still was not a huge fan of Bella's, but he liked that she kept things interesting with the leech activity that seemed to follow her around. After going through our land we switched out with Seth and Jared who had been outside her house before we got there. There was usually a random Cullen that would be outside her house, even though I smelt Edward at times none of the pack ever actually saw him so he apparently didn't stay long. Sam didn't ask the Cullens to be there, but we couldn't exactly stop them from being their either with Forks being neutral territory. It wasn't easy at all for us both to be in the same place, but it kept Bella safe. Alice was the only one who ever tried to talk to any of us, everyone else just ignored each other.

We had been there about an hour when we could hear Bella go to her room. "Jake?" She whispered from the window.

I had already told Paul that I was going to visit her for a few minutes. So when she called I phased out and slipped my shorts on.

"Yeah." I whispered back.

"Charlie went to bed early so he's been out for awhile."

"Cool, move over." She got away from the window and I climbed up.

She was in her pajamas and I could tell that she was tired. "Are you ready for your last final tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's English so it will be pretty easy."

"That's good, because you look beat."

"I am, work was really busy stocking shelves, getting everything labeled, and ready"

"Come lay down." I walked over to her bed and patted it for her to come, she did. I pulled back her blankets and then covered them over her, she closed her eyes and took a deep sigh. She was so beautiful that I couldn't help but lean over pressing my lips to hers, she kissed me back for a little while. I brushed her hair out of her face and gave her a final kiss, "Good night, sweetheart."

"Good night." I heard her lightly whisper and then she relaxed into sleep.


	16. Chapter 16 GRADUATION

Author's Note – While I do plan on including Victoria and the newborn army, I just wanted to say that I am NOT following the time line of Eclipse because I want to take this as far into Jacob and Bella's life as I can and so I need to spread things out. Back to the Story. :)

Song - youtube dot com/watch?v=Dw9KNP1OTG8&feature=related

**Chapter 16 - GRADUATION**

I was sitting between Dad and Charlie in the stands of Bella's school watching her graduation ceremony, honestly it was pretty typical and boring however I knew that Bella was excited to graduate and as her name was called Charlie and I both stood and all three of us cheered loudly. I know it bothered Charlie that she wasn't going directly to college, but she agreed to live with him while she continued at Newtons. She knew she would work there throughout the summer, but didn't really have any idea what she wanted to do after that. It didn't really feel like something she wanted to do long term, but there weren't a whole lot of other options either.

I took the opportunity of just being with Charlie to talk to him about dating Bella this summer.

"Hey Charlie." I said to him after we sat back down from cheering for Bella. "I was wanting to talk to you about something." I said nervously, even though I knew he would approve of me, I just didn't know what I was suppose to be saying.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Well, Bella has agreed to let me date her and I wanted to start actually taking her out."

"Good for you, kid." Charlie said pleased. "Honestly, it's about time."

"Thanks." I smiled, his reaction allowing me to relax.

"I know you will, but take good care of her and always treat her with respect."

"I will."

He lightly patted my shoulder. "Then we won't have a problem."

Neither of us said any more, however I could tell that he really appreciated the gesture of me talking to him.

When the ceremony was over I went down with Charlie, it was going to be difficult to get Dad's chair through all the people so he agreed to wait in the stands for us to come back for him. As we wondered through the crowd, people kept coming up and speaking with Charlie so I left him to find Bella. I could see her giving hugs to some of her friends, unfortunately I hadn't really had much of a chance to meet most of them. There was a short girl with brown hair that was so bubbly and excited, Bella gave her a pathetic smile it was clear that the girl thought she was a better friend to Bella than Bella thought of her. Next was Mike, he lifted her off the ground and pressed her tightly to his chest, it looked like he was taking advantage of the opportunity to hold her as he pressed his hands into her back. Bella saw me over his shoulder and mouthed "help" to me.

I smirked at her awkwardness and then changed and put on my "pack face", I knew exactly how to be intimidating if I needed to be. I came up right behind him so that my height towered over him. "If you want to keep those arms, I suggest you take them off my girl."

I saw him jump in surprise and actually squeezed her a little tighter before dropping her to the ground, she didn't fall, but stumbled towards me. "Jacob." Mike squeaked out, as he looked up at me. "I . . . uh . . . didn't see you there."

I was about to say some sarcastic comment about how I blend in so well with these tiny pale faces, but instead Bella leaned up wrapping her arms around my neck and kissed me. It seemed that she had a different idea of sending a message and it was fine by me. I lifted her up to be able to reach her easier and plunged my tongue into her mouth and we twirled them around each other until we heard Charlie clear his throat. Bella ducked her head into my neck embarrassed until I placed her back on her feet. I smiled at Charlie and then handed her over to him so that he could congratulate his daughter.

"Hi, I'm Angela." She was a tall girl with light brown hair. "Bella has told me a lot about you."

I reached out to shake her hand. "Nice to meet you, I hope she had good things to say."

She smiled. "Very good," she shook my hand. "Wow, you're hot," she said and then blushed and opened her mouth like she wanted to clarify, but was tongue tied.

I laughed. "Yeah, I get that a lot." We were both silent for minute, but it felt sort of awkward. "Congrats on graduating." I stammered.

"Thanks. Are you out of school too?"

"Just for the summer."

"Are you coming to Mike's graduation party with Bella?"

"I don't know anything about it." I shrugged to make it seem like not a big deal, but it made me really curious about why Bella hadn't mentioned it.

"I was planning to talk to you about that this afternoon," Bella said. Charlie and Bella had finished their moment, and I could tell that she was ready to go so that the attention wouldn't be on her any longer.

"It was really nice to meet you Angela, we are going to go head out." I mentioned.

"You too." She said to me and then turned to Bella and gave her a quick hug. "If you change your mind about going tonight, please give me a call."

"Will do."

We told Charlie that we were going to get Dad and meet him at the car and Bella got his car keys from him before we walked away. I wasn't sure whether to bring up the whole party with Mike or wait for her to talk about it herself.

"Sorry, you found out about the party like that."

"Yeah, that was sort of weird," I admitted.

"I wasn't planning on going, but Mike cornered me when we were lining up today and I felt like I would hurt his feelings to say no."

"You've always been a sucker for puppy-dog eyes."

She rolled her eyes. "Will you come with me? It will be so much better with you there."

"Sure, I'll make out with you in front of Mike each chance I get." I laughed.

Bella pushed my shoulder and blushed. "Be nice."

"What? You totally started that today."

"I know," she said still blushing.

We made it back to Dad and got him loaded in Charlie's cruiser and soon Charlie met us and insisted that he treat us all for lunch at The Lodge. We got out of the car and Bella unzipped her graduation gown leaving it in the car. It was the first time that I saw what she was wearing, she had a silk hunter green button up shirt with sleeves that came just past her elbows, the material gathered around her chest and flattened at her stomach, and a straight khaki skirt that ended just at her knees and dark brown boots that came up her legs just below her knees.

"You look beautiful." And sexy as hell, but I didn't think that would be appropriate to say.

"Thank you. Alice insisted on taking me shopping for graduation."

"You went shopping with Alice?" I said surprised that she went, and surprised that she didn't tell me before now. The host brought us to a table, which I was thankful for, my long legs were uncomfortable in a booth, not to mention Dad's chair is easier at a table rather than a booth. The restaurant was crowded and we were surrounded by half the town also wanting a nice place to eat after graduation.

"Yeah, I know I shouldn't have kept seeing Alice from you, but I didn't want you to freak out." Bella continued after we sat at the table.

"Bella. . ." trying really hard not to freak out, "I don't want you to have to keep that sort of thing from me. I don't like you hanging out with them, but I would much rather know about it, than find out after the fact."

"Okay, no more secrets." She conceded.

We ordered our food and Dad tried to get Charlie to let him pay for him and myself, but Charlie refused and said that it would be part of his gift to Bella. That reminded me of the gift for Bella that I had in my pocket, it was not like I needed the reminder, it was in my front pocket and I would touch it each time I stuck my hand in my pocket, which I did a little more than normal. I believe that Bella began to notice because she started watching me a little closer.

"What's in your pocket, Jake?" She asked, when she couldn't handle the curiosity any longer. Our dads had started talking baseball and it seemed that they weren't paying much attention to us.

"I got you a present, I just wasn't sure when you wanted it."

"Let me see." She smiled a nervous smile, and bit her bottom lip, I could see her anxiety over presents.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a silver chain link bracelet with a wooden charm. It was round and smooth on the top with pointed round edges to be the rays of the sun, as I watched her fingers trace the edges of each ray, I thought of the process it took to create it.

_I knew that I wanted to make something for Bella and thought that wood would be the perfect solution, but I wasn't sure what type of wood to use. I had been walking along the beach when I __saw the drift wood tree that I usually sat on with Bella and decided to sit down to think. I wanted this to be more than just a graduation present, it was also the start of our dating life and so I wanted it to be personal. I looked down at the drift wood bench and broke one of the branches and smiled knowing that it has always been a special tree to me and thought it would be perfect. I grabbed the pocket knife from my shorts and began to whittle the branch until it was about the length of my palm and I decided that I would continue to carve it with my dad's tools at home. _

_I went home and started working not really sure what I wanted to make, but as my fingers moved and carved I started to notice the shape of the sun break forth from the wood. It took the rest of the afternoon and into the evening for the size to be complete. It was just over an inch and then I started working on the details of each ray of light. It was very time consuming, but when it was finished I was really proud, I remembered Bella calling me her sun and I could easily see myself represented in the form. Dad had all kinds of wood stain and I found several, starting dark red in the center and getting lighter to yellow on the edges. _

_As I was finishing the final coat of stain, Dad rolled in. "Oh, Jake you scared me. I didn't realize you were home." He said taking a deep breath. _

"_Sorry Dad, I have been in here a while." _

"_Let me see what you are working on." _

_I lifted the sun and dropped it in the palm of his hand. "I know it isn't as good as what you can do." _

_He ran his fingers over it and looked closely at the details. "No, Jake you did really good. It just seems sort of random." _

"_Well it's for Bella. You know, graduation present." _

"_That makes more sense. What do you plan to do with it?" _

"_I haven't quite gotten that far yet." _

"_Come follow me." He sat the piece in his lap and rolled to his room. On the dresser was my mom's jewelry box, he opened the lid and pulled out a silver chain bracelet. "What do you think?" _

"_Are you sure?" I wasn't really sure if her bracelet was significant to him or really what other things he had of hers. _

_He shrugged. "I don't need it, and I don't think your sisters will care." _

"_That would be perfect. Thanks." _

_He rolled back to his tools and looked around until he found a tiny screw with a loop on the end and took the sun and carefully screwed it into the top ray. Then he put a little sealant around the screw to hold it securely in place and attached it to the bracelet. _

"_Thanks Dad." It really did look perfect, and I hoped that when she saw it on her wrist it would give her the opportunity to think about me more. _

"Wow, Jake it is beautiful." Bella said in amazement bringing me back to the present. "But you really didn't need to buy me anything."

"I didn't, I made the charm and Dad gave me the bracelet."

She had a real smile on her face and I could tell it really did make her happy as she ran her fingers over the wood amazed as the links softly clinked together. "Was this your mother's?"

"Yes."

"Help me to put it on." She reached out her wrist and I circled it around her and closed the clasp. "Thank you," she beamed and leaned over for a kiss.

I gently pressed my lips to hers. "You are very welcome." I caught Dad's eyes and he was looking at the bracelet on her wrist and smiled.

"Thanks, to you too, Billy." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

I could have swore I saw him blush before he coughed out a 'your welcome' and our food arrived saving us all from having to say much more and we settled into a comfortable silence. All three of us guys ordered steak, fully loaded baked potatoes, and grilled vegetables. Bella had a smothered chicken with BBQ sauce and cheese and the same baked potato and vegetables, she was only able to eat half of the chicken and potato so I finished the other half for her and we ordered cherry cobbler for us and some kind of sugar free cake for Dad.

We went back to Bella's house and I stayed downstairs while she changed out of her graduation clothing into her usual skinny jeans and simple, yet nice, purple shirt. It wasn't too much longer and it was time to go to Mike's party, it wasn't until we got in the Rabbit that she told me it was actually going to be on First Beach. I immediately felt better knowing that it was going to be in familiar territory, and Bella confirmed that was the only reason she finally agreed, because she could easily escape if needed.

Bella told me how her usual crowd consisted of Angela and Ben, they were dating, Jessica, who Bella tolerated, but said she was more of a gossip than a friend, Lauren who really didn't like Bella at all who had just broken up with Tyler, and of course Mike. We made it to the beach and Bella made simple introductions and it felt odd seeing the eyes of Jessica and Lauren linger up and down my body. Jessica held my hand longer than needed when I shook her hand and Lauren threw her arms around my neck rubbing her chest against me claiming that she was a hugger and didn't shake hands, to say it was awkward would be an understatement it was so clear what she was offering that it should have been embarrassing. It wasn't like I had never been hit on, but not by someone quite so bold. At one point I almost heard Bella growling and Lauren glared as I pulled her off me and stepped back, putting my arm around Bella's waist.

We walked over to the bonfire and chatted with her actual friends talking about what they planned to do this summer and what college they would be going to. It was all pretty basic and ordinary, Bella sat in my lap for most of the evening and I had one arm around her waist and the other rested on her knees. I could tell why she was such good friends with Angela and Ben, they were both easy to like and so was Mike when he wasn't hitting on Bella when she would get up to get us more food or drink.

Every time Bella got up Jessica, who was sitting next to us, would scoot a little closer to me leaning against me.

"Cut it out." I whispered to Jessica, I didn't really want to cause a scene, but she was driving me crazy.

"Come on, Jake. You could do so much better than her."

"It's Jacob, and you have no idea how great Bella is. There isn't anyone better than Bella for me."

"I just don't see how she does it," she sighed annoyed.

"Does what?" Why I was actually encouraging this conversation I had no idea.

"Gets all the attention of the most gorgeous guys ever. First it was Edward and oh my god the way that he would look at her . . ." She started rambling like crazy and it was clearly my cue to ignore her once again.

About that time Lauren would make some excuse to come talk to me and made sure to bend over so that any fool could see down her shirt. It is not like she wasn't attractive, but she knew it and the way she flaunted herself just made her come across as sleazy. When Bella would sit back down I could feel her irritation growing more and more, finally I had had enough.

"Bells, I'll be right back."

"What? Are you crazy? You can't leave me here."

"They aren't going to bite." She rolled her eyes and glared. "Just trust me." I kissed her soundly until we were both a little short of breath and then I slipped her off my lap and stood to leave. She did not look pleased with me leaving so I ran quickly to my house and called Quil.

"Hey buddy," I said to him after he answered. "I need a favor."

"Name it."

"Well it involves two girls so I need you to grab Embry and meet me at my house."

"Say no more." He quickly hung up and within seconds both of them were here. I explained what was going on and they were both excited. Quil parked himself in front of Lauren and Embry sat next to Jessica, it didn't take long for Lauren to start making out with Quil. I saw her looking at me at times so I think she was trying to make me jealous, but that wasn't going to happen and Quil didn't care, he was just excited to be getting something. Jessica not wanting to be out done quickly got in Embry's lap and soon they were going at it as well. With those girls occupied Bella was able to relax and enjoy the time with the rest of her friends.

After a while all conversation sort of died down and couples started pairing off, both Embry and Quil disappeared. While Bella didn't mind light kisses in front of her friends she felt like people stared at us enough without adding making out to it, so we decided to go for a walk along the beach. We both took our shoes off, but avoided the water because I knew it would make Bella cold this late in the evening. We came to our drift wood bench and sat down together, I put my arm across her shoulders and she leaned against my chest.

"Did you have a good time?" Bella asked.

"Sure, sure." I shrugged. "It was nice to meet your friends. Will you be seeing much of them this summer?"

"I'm not sure. I'm trying to get Angela to work with me at Newtons and that would be great."

"I can see where you would enjoy that." It was getting late and I could feel her lean more into me so I turned to scoop her up and placed her in my lap. She wrapped her arms around my neck and began to kiss me, I loved that it wasn't always me having to initiate our kissing. I knew that I would be able to kiss her for days and never get enough. Apparently Bella was pretty much thinking the same thing, as we kissed and kissed, she pulled herself tighter to my chest and I brought my hands to her waist and back. Her hands sunk into my hair causing her shirt to rise up in the back and my fingers could feel her smooth skin at the small of her back, her skin was like fine silk as I ran my hands in a large circle just below her bra strap along her lower back and waist.

Coming up for air, Bella paused for a moment, her bracelet dangled from her wrist resting against my shoulder. "Thanks for my present," she smiled.

I smiled back at her. "You are very welcome." And we kissed again.


	17. Chapter 17 DATING

**Song - **.com/watch?v=eMoMBFhMdDw

**Chapter 17 – DATING**

Summer was in full swing and life was really busy for Bella and I both, between working and adjusting to no longer having school and the free time that it provides. At work Jackie has been great teaching me what needs to be done for the cabins, working the register at the gift store, and general stocking. We worked really well together and we both really enjoy each other's company. I still haven't worked out a way for Jackie and Bella to meet each other, I wasn't keeping them apart for any particular reason it just wasn't working out.

When I wasn't working or with Bella, I was patrolling, so despite really wanting to it hasn't worked out for Bella and I to have our official first date. I'm not really sure why it was so important to me, maybe it was just to prove that I could be a real boyfriend and that includes going on dates. It didn't seem to be a big deal to Bella either way. Which seemed strange for me because I assumed that was a big deal for girls.

We were dividing our time, when we weren't working, between La Push and her house in Forks, today it was Forks. I knew tomorrow Bella was going to be working and I had patrols overnight tonight.

"Bells, I want to take you out tomorrow."

"You know you don't have to do that," came her usual response.

"Yes I do, and I _want_ to. It is about time for us to be actually dating, instead of just saying we're together."

"Actually, I think a date sounds great."

"Really? Why?"

"I don't know, I guess just a break from normal life."

"Great, what time do you want me to come pick you up?"

"How about four o'clock, that will give me time to get ready after work."

"Sounds perfect."

Now that it was settled we decided to spend the rest of the evening curled up on the couch watching a movie. Bella and I had pretty different tastes in movies with her preferring more of the classics and myself more typical guy movies, so we took turns picking. Tonight was Bella's turn so it was Pride and Prejudice, at least it was the new version, but that really didn't make it more interesting. So I would entertain myself by watching Bella watch the movie and by running my fingers through her hair. Unfortunately it wasn't enough to keep me from falling asleep and I woke up several hours later when Charlie came home.

It was really great being so comfortable around Charlie, he was completely supportive of me spending time with Bella and never seemed to be surprised at me being in his house. Bella had made dinner, while I was napping, and so I joined them and then I needed to get home and spend some time with my dad. We had a quiet evening and I put him to bed and then came out for patrols. It was always hard being so close to Bella, but not really able to be with her, however Bella was still an active dreamer and it was nice that I was usually starring in them. Sometimes she still mentioned the Cullens, but I hoped that they would leave again after things with Victoria were settled.

I was out with Leah, she was not near as difficult as she used to be and while I understood her issues, she has remained very leery of my relationship with Bella. We all knew that she had been really messed up by imprinting and so she didn't think that any of us should be in a serious relationship, herself included. At the same time she really wanted to be able to quit phasing and be able to settle down with a life of her own.

Even though I knew that I wanted to take Bella out I wasn't completely sure what I should do and how much I should plan out, every detail or just go with the flow.

_Plan it out, you dork_. Leah rudely suggested.

_How do I know what she wants to do? _

_Try to make it different than what you do every day. You seem really nervous, is this your first date ever, Jake? _

_Yeah, and sometimes I worry that I'm not good enough for her._

_That's crazy, what makes you think that._

_I know that I shouldn't compare myself to Edward, but sometimes I don't feel like I can compete. _

She rolled her eyes. _Jake, don't you see? You're not competing against him, and if you were, you already won. It's __you__ that she is dating. _

_That's not what I meant, I know that I'm with her and it is me she wants to be with. But I can't take her to expensive places or buy her gifts the way that he could. _

_I thought Bella didn't really like expensive presents. Besides, what makes you think he took her to expensive places? He isn't even able to eat with her at all. _I couldn't see how that was a big deal at all, and wasn't sure what that point was. _Let me tell you coming from a girl, that would have sucked, to be around a guy who constantly watches her eat, it would have made me extremely self conscious. _

I never once thought about the possibility of Leah being self conscious, even before she phased she has always been beautiful, and just like phasing enhances our muscles and made us toned, it did the same for her. _Glad you don't have that problem hanging around us, we are always eating. _

_Yeah, that is one problem that I don't have. _

_I'm sorry that you have to deal with the rumors_. Being the only girl in the pack has pretty much shattered her reputation with most assuming that she was messing around with all of us. and so she knew that most likely she would have to go away to be able to find someone that would take her seriously. Whenever she walked around she got lots of cat calls from random men and daggers thrown at her from the women, it was not easy for her at all.

_Thanks, Jake. _

We spent the rest of the evening planning out what I wanted to, well not really planning I would come up with ideas and Leah would shoot most of them down, but by the end of our shift I think I had everything pretty much figured out.

I pulled up to Bella's house, even though the action was completely normal the butterflies in my stomach were not, and I felt sort of jittery as I knocked on her front door. I had gotten into the habit of letting myself in, but I wasn't sure if that was appropriate so I decided to wait. I brushed my hands down my dark denim jeans and red and black plaid shirt, when I got my job I also needed more clothes so Dad and I had gone shopping, something neither of us enjoyed so it was quick and simple, but now I was thankful that I had some nicer clothes to wear.

Charlie opened the door. "Hey Jake."

"Charlie." I was a little surprised that he was home.

"I'm going over to your dad's to watch the game, I want her home by midnight. If it is going to be any later, just call me so I don't worry."

"Yes, sir."

Charlie smiled. "You don't have to do that, I appreciate the respect, but you can call me Charlie just like any other time."

"Thanks." I think he could tell that I was a little nervous and trying to make it easier, which it did. It really was fantastic that Charlie and I got along so well.

I heard Bella's door open and looked that direction to see her coming down the stairs. She had on very tight black leggings that came to her calf that made her legs look long and sexy and a loose turquoise shiny shirt that ended at her hips and soft sleeves that came around her shoulders. Her hair was down around her shoulders with soft curls throughout, and her face was clean with just a little shine on her lips, it must be some kind of lip gloss. Instantly I wanted to know what flavor it was and knew it was going to be my new favorite.

I knew I was staring, but I couldn't help it. Bella was always beautiful to me, but I have never seen her so put together and sexy. "Stop staring," Bella mumbled quietly when she got to the bottom of the step.

"As you wish." I reached out my hand and she took it.

Charlie followed us out and got in his own car and I lead her to the passenger side of mine and opened the door for her as she sat inside. I walked around and we started going.

At the first red light that we came to I leaned over and kissed her lips. Bella giggled and kissed me back quickly.

"What was that for?" She asked once we started moving again.

"I was just dying to kiss you since you came down the stairs and didn't want to wait any longer. By the way, your lip gloss is fantastic!" Bella blushed and ducked her head down. Her lip gloss was a fantastic coconut flavor that seemed to go perfectly with the strawberry scent that I always associated with Bella.

"So where are we going?" Bella asked.

"Port Angles for dinner first."

"That sounds good, I haven't been there in a while."

I got nervous thinking maybe she used to go with Edward. "Did you go there very often?"

"No, I've only been a couple times." She paused for a moment, and I could tell she had a memory that she wasn't sharing. "However, if it won't mess up your plans I would love to go to the book store there."

I could tell that she was trying to keep it light. "Why does Port Angles make you nervous?"

"It doesn't," she lied.

"Bella, don't lie to me."

"It's just that I have had some weird things happen to me there, I heard Edward's voice in my head for the first time there and I was almost attacked when I got lost, until Edward found me."

Jeez, should we go somewhere else?"

"No, not at all. I trust you, nothing will happen."

"Did Edward take you out much?" I needed to ask for the sake of my sanity.

"No, not at all. We mostly just hung out at either my house or his. It didn't bother me at the time, but I hadn't realized how isolated him being a vampire made us. There was only one restaurant that we ate at and that meeting was sort of by accident. At home I was used to him watching me eat, but out in public it was weird, so we just stayed to ourselves."

I took a deep breath, it was good to know that I wasn't needing to worry about that.

"Why did you ask?" Bella wondered.

"I guess I was just worried that I wasn't going to be able to compete with things he could give you."

She smacked her hand against my shoulder. "Jake, you should know me better than that."

"I do, but you don't understand the pressure that can be on me. I want to be able to make everything perfect."

"Well, so far so good." She smiled and held my hand the rest of the drive to Port Angels. It was a warm day, which was a great contrast from the three straight days of rain that we have been having. Now that summer was here the trees were full of big leafy leaves and so everything was just so vivid and green with bright yellow and purple wild flowers lining the road as we traveled.

The rest of the drive was filled with easy conversation as we relaxed and began to settle into our normal selves. As I pulled into town we stopped by the book store and she made a couple purchases and then we went to the small steak and seafood restaurant that my family has gone to several times. It was actually owned and fully staffed by my one of my mother's cousins Victor and his wife Ashley and their six kids. It was a two story red brick building with white window frames with a round arch over each window. Inside has solid wood floors and the tables have a white cloth covering the surface with a candle in the middle. One wall was completely made of glass and featured a fantastic view of the harbor.

I came to a stop in the parking lot and started to get out of the car, and Bella did the same.

"Sit down, woman."

"What?" Bella said astonished.

"How am I suppose to be a gentlemen to you and get your door if you don't let me?"

Bella shook her head, but smiled as she closed her own door again and placed her hands in her lap. I smiled and quickly walked around, opened her door, and offered a hand to help her out of the car.

"Thank you." I told her.

"You're welcome."

"Have I told you, you look beautiful?" She shook her head. "Well I should have, but that wouldn't have been enough. You look hot!"

Bella blushed. "Alice again."

"You know, that one isn't so bad." I laughed. "Especially if she keeps dressing you like this." She blushed deeper and bumped my shoulder with her own.

We walked inside, a bell rang over our heads, and Bella looked around at the pictures and small decorations that lined the walls.

"I'll be with you in a moment, please seat yourselves," came a voice from the other room. So Bella and I found a small table that was in the corner of the restaurant that looked out over the harbor.

"Jacob?" I looked up and saw my cousin Elizabeth, she has been away at college for the past several years, so we haven't seen each other in a while. She was wearing all black with a white apron around her waist, she was beautiful with lighter skin than my own and bright blue eyes from her mother and the traditional black hair from her father that was braided down her back.

"Yep, how are you?" I smiled at her.

"My goodness, I have heard of a growth spurt, but you are huge!"

"Yeah." I looked back at Bella and she was sort of confused and I realized that I have not introduced them. "Bella this is my cousin Elizabeth, Elizabeth this is Bella."

"Nice to meet you." Elizabeth said to Bella. "Here are your menus, I'll be with you in a moment."

"Thank you," Bella acknowledged.

We looked over the menu for a few minutes and ordered. "Does it really not bother you that I'm friends with Alice?"

"I don't know." I answered honestly. "Of course I would rather you be with Angela or someone else, but I have always known how much she means to you. You told me once that you loved her, is that still true?"

"Yes," Bella said softly, "she has always been like a sister to me."

"Then I want it to not bother me, but you're going to have to give me more time. And be realistic, I don't think it will be possible for me to be her friend."

"I'm okay with that, if you are."

We were quiet for a moment as Elizabeth sat bread on the table, as well as our salads.

"Do you see Edward when you see Alice?" I almost didn't ask, but I knew that the question would just gnaw on my brain until I finally did.

"Sometimes, but mostly just in passing."

"Do you say anything to each other?"

She shrugged. "I really don't think there is anything left to say. I'm not angry with him anymore, but it is just different."

"Would you ever take him back?" My stomach tightened in fear of her response, and I took a drink of water to try and calm my nerves.

"No, I don't think so. I feel it is a little too hypothetical to know for sure, but I don't have any plans to take him back."

We continued to talk to each other as our meal was served, I had steak and she ordered fish, saying that she was always looking for new ways to cook all the fish that Charlie brought home, followed with banana cream pie for desert. As we ate the sun began to set, and the oranges and pinks reflected off the water as well as Bella's pale skin, there was nothing more beautiful.

By the time we left we were both full and I was glad that Bella was able to meet a little more of my family. We walked a few blocks over to the school and we went to the swings and I pushed her and then sat in the swing next to her. We continued to laugh and talk to each other and everything was going great until suddenly Bella launched herself out of the swing landing awkwardly in the pebbly sand.

"Bella!" I jumped out landing next to her. "What were you thinking?"

Bella clutched her stomach and began laughing. "I just wanted to see if I still could."

"Could what? Try and find a new way to kill yourself!"

"No, silly." She looked over and seemed to read the panic and confusion on my face. "You don't remember do you?"

"Remember what?"

"You taught me how to jump out of a swing."

"I did? When?"

"I was seven and you were five, and our dads took me and your sisters to the park in Forks and you spent the whole time trying to convince me to jump out of my swing and kept giving me demonstration after demonstration. I was too scared, until I decided that if you could then I could too."

"Wait, I sort of remember, didn't you sprain your ankle."

"I never said you were a good teacher." She smiled and tried to push me over.

"Oh, I don't think so." I pushed her over instead and began to tickle her stomach and she kicked, wiggled, and screamed trying to get me to stop.

Unfortunately, I am even more ticklish than she is and soon she had easily won this war, with me on my back and her draped over my chest when we had both had enough tickling. She took a deep breath and laid her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her.

For a moment we both relaxed into the comfort of my embrace, not needing to really say or do anything.

Bella propped herself on her forearms, still draped across my chest. "I had a great time tonight."

"Great, me too." I leaned up and kissed her lips tasting the sweet coconut gloss that I had been curious about from the start. Her lips were always so cold compared to my own and so incredibly soft and smooth that once I started I didn't want to do anything but continue to kiss her. She kissed me back with more passion than I have ever felt before and she rubbed her arms over my shoulders and biceps. My arms were already around her back and they began to rub her in the same rhythm that she rubbed me. Our mouths and tongues moved and fought against one another until I wrapped my lips around hers and sucked her tongue further into my mouth.

Bella gasped and we both moaned as she hitched her leg over my waist, one of my hands trailed down her leg feeling every curve through her tight pants. I had been wanting to touch her sexy legs all night and now it was like a dream come true. My hand continued to roam over her body exploring new places and my mind lost all ability to think or reason, I was completely caught up in the moment.

"Oh . . . Bella." I moaned into her mouth.

"Jake, I love you." Bella moaned, breathlessly.

I couldn't believe that Bella had finally said that she loved me, I knew that she loved me and she has confirmed it before, but she hadn't actually said the words to me. I lifted her so that she was straddling my hips, I had no doubt that she could feel _me_ under her, but I didn't care. Bella had just really told me that she loved me, and I was going to enjoy every moment of it, as I attacked her mouth, sucking on her neck and shoulder as my hands gripped firmly to her thighs and backside.

"I love you too." I murmured between kisses, our bodies continued to rub together until I thought she was going to pass out or me explode, whichever happens to come first. Slowly we both seemed to realize that we were getting a little out of hand, especially for a public place, and slowed our movements to be sweet kisses, ending back where we started with Bella's head on my shoulder and my arms wrapped around her back.

After a long moment I finally spoke. "I think I could stay like this forever."

"I know what you mean." She mumbled into my shoulder.

I could feel her weight sink into me and I knew she was getting tired. "Come on, lets get you home."

We both got up and walked back to the car with our arms around each others waist. I opened her door and once we were settled started heading back towards home.

"Has your cousins always lived in Port Angels?" Bella asked.

I shrugged. "For as long as I can remember. Why?"

"I was just wondering why they didn't live on the reservation."

Sometimes Bella was a little too observant for her own good, and this was a question that I didn't really want to answer. "Well, there were some who didn't like that Victor married Ashley."

"Why?"

"Because she's white." There was an awkward pause, that screamed the obvious that Bella was white and that some would not like me dating her. "That was forty years ago, things are different now."

"I really doubt that." Bella countered.

"If someone has a problem with me being with you, that is _their _problem. It's a stupid problem to have in the first place." It really made me angry that I knew some people in the tribe wouldn't like me dating Bella, or would even be angry if I were to marry her. Truthfully, I knew even more angry because of my great grandfather being the last chief, I knew that they would want my bloodline to remain "pure". I didn't care and Dad didn't seem to care, so I wasn't going to make a big deal of it.

We chatted easily the rest of the drive home, I got on to Bella again when she tried to get herself out of the car and then walked around and opened her door. It was just after eleven o'clock and Charlie was asleep on the couch when I walked her inside, Bella was really tired so I kissed her goodnight and let her get to sleep.

I think this is officially the best summer of my life, Bella and I have spent every moment that we can together hanging out, riding our motorcycles, watching movies, walking along the beach, and making out like teenagers. I have tried two times to get Jackie and Bella to meet each other, but Bella's job kept it from happening the first time and the resort kept it from happening the other, so I decided that maybe we needed to get away in order for that to happen.

It was a busy Saturday afternoon and Jackie and I were running the gift shop. It was a large wooden A-frame style building with a wrap around porch with several large wooden rocking chairs out front that guest would relax on. Inside there were several rows of candy, chips, and random food that would be found in most gas stations or convenience store, as well as tribal crafts, outdoor books and magazines, t-shirts, sweatshirts, and beautiful pictures of the local water front and forest.

Jackie was stocking the food, I was banned from that responsibility because it always made me so hungry, so therefore I was at the register.

"Jackie would you like to go camping?" I said suddenly without much thought.

"Um, with you?"

"Yeah."

"Well sure, but I doubt your girlfriend would like that very much. And for the record, I'm not a cheater, I don't mess with guys who are taken." She finished stocking and returned the boxes of food to the storage closet.

I blushed, not meaning that the way it sounded. "Sorry, not like that, and for the record I didn't mean to imply that you would cheat." I said to her when she returned. She walked over to the counter and leaned against the customer side. "I was actually wanting Bella to come also and thought maybe if we went away then you two could actually meet."

"So you want to go on a camping trip with just me and Bella? That seems just a little awkward to me, no one wants to be a third wheel."

"Yeah I understand, but Quil and Embry could come too." They both would come by the resort when they got bored, and would hang out for a while if we weren't too busy.

"Well that sounds like fun, I can only imagine the kind of trouble those two would cause," Jackie laughed.

"So what do you think? Are you in?"

She thought about it for a moment and then smiled. "You bet, wouldn't miss it."

"Excellent." I held my hand up over the counter and she slapped it in a high five. "Now I just need to convince Bella to come and we will be set."

"Good luck with that." She smiled and a customer came in so she moved away and did a little more stocking before joining me behind the counter. The rest of the day went smoothly with a steady stream of visitors, some just stopping and looking around and others making purchases.

After work I had patrols and was able to talk to Quil and Embry and they loved the idea of a camping trip, so after being outside Bella's house for a couple hours I really wanted to talk to her and see if she would agree. Now that it was summer, Bella has started leaving her window cracked and I could just move it open and crawl up when I happen to be in the area. So I climbed up and slipped inside her room, she was sound asleep on her back with one arm under her pillow and the other resting on her stomach. The blankets were draped over one leg and opposite shoulder and her long hair was back in a messy loose bun at her neck.

I came and scooted her legs over so that I could sit on the bed next to her, and lightly rubbed her calf to try and wake her up. "Bella." I whispered. It took three times and I started to tickle behind her knee when she started to stir.

"Stop it." She mumbled.

"Come on Bells, I wanted to talk to you."

"Unless you're here to kiss me, go away."

"Well if you insist." I leaned over her and started to kiss her and we kissed for a while where I almost forgot why I was here in the first place. We were both panting when I tore my lips from hers and sat up next to her. "As great as that is, that really isn't why I'm here."

Bella took a deep breath. "Alright, what is so important that you woke me up for."

Suddenly asking her to go camping felt like something that probably could have waited until morning and certainly does not qualify as "important". "Oh, nothing." I tried to back out of it.

"Jake, I'm already awake."

"Yeah, I know, sorry." I started to stand up from her bed so that I could leave.

Bella reached out and grabbed my hand. "You're here, say whatever you came to say."

"Really, I shouldn't have awakened you, go back to sleep."

"Fine, leave." Bella tossed my hand away and rolled over so that her back was to me.

"Bella, don't be mad at me."

"Then tell me!" Bella said, frustrated.

"I-just-wanted-to-know-if-you-wanted-to-go-camping-with-me." I said quickly running all the words together.

"Seriously Jake! You woke me up for that."

"I know, I know. It was stupid." There was a long awkward pause where neither of us said anything.

"It was very stupid." Bella finally whispered. "When are we going?"

"You'll come?"

"Your timing sucks, but it doesn't change that I think it sounds like a lot of fun."

I smiled. "You're the best!" I quickly sat next to her crushing her to my chest.

"Can't . . . breath . . . Jake."

I laughed and let her go as I quickly kissed the side of her head.

"Would it just be the two of us?" Bella asked, and it seemed like she was excited about that possibility, which sent my mind to the gutter before I could grab it back.

"Not exactly." Her face fell a little, and I placed my finger under her chin bringing her eyes back to mine. "But it sounds really fun to be able to get away with just you, just not this time. I wanted to have a chance for you and Jackie to meet each other."

Bella frowned. "You want to go camping with me and Jackie? That just screams awkward."

"That is what Jackie said, however I promised to bring Quil and Embry as well."

"Well that would be better. Why did you talk to Jackie about this before me?"

"It just sort of slipped out of my mouth at work today, but if Jackie wasn't on board then I would have had to think of something else anyways."

"True, enough. You still haven't said when."

"I was thinking this Wednesday and Thursday, maybe leaving after work on Tuesday."

"Sounds good."

Bella took a deep breath and I could tell that her sleepiness was returning. "Well, I will let you get back to sleep, I really am sorry for waking you up. I should have just waited until morning."

"You're here, can you just stay."

"What about Charlie?" I asked.

"He rarely comes in here, the one time he woke us up he must have really felt like he needed to talk to me before going to work. Normally he is scared to death about accidentally walking in on me exposed."

"Exposed, huh?" I smirked.

Bella rolled her eyes. "If you're staying it is to sleep."

"What if I want to kiss you some more?" I leaned over her bringing my lips close to hers, but stopping before actually touching them.

"I guess I could live with that." She leaned up and pressed her lips to mine.

I smiled around her lips and kissed her back. "You hold a tough bargain, but sleeping sounds great. Scoot over." I looked over at the clock and I only had thirty minutes left of my shift and figured that Quil and Embry would cover for me this time. I crawled into her bed, wrapped my arms around her, and went right to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18 CAMPING

**Chapter 18 – CAMPING**

I woke up the next morning with a note beside Bella's bed from her saying that she has gone to work and that Charlie was already gone. I helped myself to some cereal and then I needed to get on to work myself. The next several days went by very quickly gathering supplies for the camping trip for all five of us. After work on Tuesday Jackie and I picked up Quil and Embry and Bella met us all at my house.

Bella's loud truck roared to a stop. "Bella!" Quil and Embry yelled and both gave her big hugs as she got out of the truck.  
"Hey guys!" Bella greeted them warmly and returned their hugs.  
Jackie and I were sitting on the front porch and I could tell that she was really nervous. "She's not going to bite you." I whispered to her.  
"I'm not quite so sure about that." Jackie whispered back. She took a deep breath and we both stood up.  
"Come on." I lightly patted her back and we walked towards Bella. "Bella, this is Jackie, Jackie this is Bella." They both eyed each other in a way that truly only girls can assess one another. "Now you two play nice, I'm going to help load Bella's truck."

I heard them both give pleasantries to each other and then it was awkwardly quiet.  
"Are you sure this was a good idea?" Embry asked, softly.  
"Nope." I answered honestly.  
"How bad could it get?" Quil asked.  
We all looked over and both girls had their arms crossed over their chest, not saying anything to each other. "I guess we'll find out." We finished loading Bella's truck and then Quil and Embry jumped in the back and I walked over to the girls.

"You two ready to go?" I asked, walking over to Bella and taking her hand. "Do you want to drive and me tell you where to go, or do you want me to drive?" I asked her.  
"I'll drive." Bella stated.  
"We aren't going far, Jackie do you want to ride with Quil and Embry or up front with me and Bella?"  
"I'll take the back."  
Bella walked around to the driver side and Jackie stepped on the tire and lifted her other leg over the side of the truck. Quil offered her a hand and helped her to settle on top of a couple sleeping bags.

As we drove I gave Bella directions, we were technically still on the reservation, but on the complete other side, deep into the mountains that lead over the cliffs. There were several streams and smaller pools great for fishing and several waterfalls. Somehow the greens were even more vivid on this side and there were lots of wild black berries and raspberries throughout. We had been driving for over five minutes and Bella still hadn't said anything to me.  
"Bells, are you okay?"  
"You never told me that she was so beautiful."  
"Jackie?"  
"No Quil," Bella scowled. "Of course Jackie."  
"I'm sorry, I didn't think about it."  
"How could you not? She has long gorgeous legs, curves in all the places girls are suppose to be curvy at, and she just stood there like she owned the place."  
"Bella," I shook my head, "when I think of beauty I only think of you. I wish that there was a way to let you see yourself the way I see you."

We arrived at our camping spot and I pointed to a patch of grass over to the side for her to park in. Once we were stopped those in the back jumped out and started unpacking the gear.

"Bella I think you're exaggerating a little, you have a fantastic body, and I'm pretty sure that she is just as nervous as you seem to be."  
"I just feel like she has everything that I don't."  
"Except for me, she doesn't have that, you do. Try to remember that."  
"Believe me I will." She smirked at me and crawled away from the steering wheel into my lap and began to kiss me.  
I always absolutely loved kissing her, but in this situation it felt more like a show than affection, so after a few kisses I pulled back. "Bella, you don't have to prove anything, everyone knows that we are together."  
"I suppose you're right."  
"Just give her a chance, please."  
"Okay, I will."

We got out of the truck and joined the others getting our campsite set up. There were several random campsites set up over various parts of the reservation in order to allow everyone a chance to see different areas of our land. This one had a large fire pit and a grate over it for easy cooking, several short round logs to be used as chairs, a large flat area for tents to be set up and an outhouse mostly for the girls.

We set up a large tarp on the ground to lay our sleeping bags over it, with it being summer we all agreed that a tent wasn't needed. It was pretty late by the time we all got off work so we didn't really plan on any activities for this evening other than setting up camp.

Bella was really trying with Jackie, and with Quil and Embry here everything was going pretty smooth. Before going to bed I walked Bella and Jackie to the outhouse and it gave them the chance to change, both of them wore cotton pajama pants and tank tops and smiled at each other at their similar appearance.

The sleeping bags were arranged in a circle so that all our heads pointed at each other and it was Embry, Jackie, Quil, Bella and then myself. The girls crawled inside their sleeping bags and us guys just laid on top of ours, we all comfortably chatted with each other and looked up at the bright stars over our heads. Slowly all conversation slowed down and it was clear that we were all settling in for the night, I leaned over and kissed Bella. She wrapped her arms around my neck not letting me lean back over and continued to kiss me.  
"Get a room."  
"Shut up, Quil." Bella said to him while still kissing me. I tried to keep kissing her, but I couldn't once I started laughing too hard. Bella just rolled her eyes and took my hand with her inside her sleeping bag, I scooted a little closer to her and she clutched tightly to my arm as we both drifted off to sleep.

Half way through the night I could hear someone tossing and turning in their sleeping bag, I could feel Bella was still so it must have been Jackie.  
"Jackie, are you alright?" I whispered to her.  
"Yeah, I'm just cold." I ran my hand down Bella's arm and I could feel that she was cold too.  
"Um . . . here." I got up off my sleeping bag, it was really warm just from me laying on it and I laid it over Jackie.  
"Wow, that feels great, but I feel bad for taking your bed."  
"Don't worry about it, I'll just make Bella share."  
"Alright, thanks Jake."  
"Night, Jackie."  
"Good night." She took a deep breath and it seemed that she would be able to sleep quickly.

I walked over to Bella and began to unzip her bag and tried to slip in without actually waking her up, but that was just stupid because it was a pretty tight fit.  
"Jake, what are you doing?" Bella asked sleepily.  
"I'm sharing with you, scoot."  
We shifted awkwardly trying to get comfortable and finally ended with me on my back and her basically on top of me. She was completely over my chest and straddled my right leg. "Is this okay?" Bella whispered.  
"Yeah, it is." I wrapped one arm across her back and rested my other on her thigh. "Goodnight, sweetheart, sorry I woke you."  
"Any time." She smiled giving me a couple quick kiss on the neck and then laid her head back down on my chest.

She fell back asleep quickly, but for me it was a bit distracting to have her being so close to me and our bodies pressed together. Bella had been cold before I snuggled in and now I could feel her pressed to my chest, I didn't want to embarrass myself or Bella in the morning, but I didn't see how it would be possible to not be aroused when I woke up. It was a pretty normal part of all the kissing that we have been doing lately, and I hoped that it didn't bother Bella. I knew that there wasn't anything that I could do about it now, so I just looked up at the stars and ran my hand through Bella's soft hair until I was able to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to the birds chirping, Bella still over my chest and leg, and Quil screaming at us.  
"Wake up, you love birds!" He yelled from the fire pit. Bella and I stretched and looked around, the other three were all around the fire, Jackie was huddled up close to it and Embry sat next to her with his arm draped over her shoulders. Like I predicted there was a certain problem that I had to deal with, but Bella didn't say anything even though her blush gave it away that she was very much aware. After a few minutes we joined the rest at the camp fire.

There was a kettle over the fire with boiling water inside and we brought hot chocolate packages and Styrofoam cups, camping just wasn't camping without hot chocolate to wake up to. There was also lots of bagels that we brought to snack on. Bella was responsible for the main meals and so she got the skillet on the grate which was over the hot fire and cooked bacon and she had several eggs that were already broken and mixed with milk in a disposable container which she cooked after the bacon.  
"Wow, Bella these were fantastic eggs." Jackie complimented.  
"Thank you, it was simple I'll have to show you what I did sometime."  
"That would be great, however I have to warn you I'm not much of a cook."  
"Does your mom prepare the meals?" Bella asked.  
"Not really, we tend to eat mostly at the resort's restaurant."  
"Well I guess that makes sense."

We cleaned up from breakfast, locked the food back in Bella's truck so that animals wouldn't get to it while we were away from camp. We decided to go hiking, there was a great fishing pond not too far off and so we thought we would go ahead and do some fishing while it was still early and we had a couple buckets with us to keep them fresh until we were ready to cook them. I held Bella's hand and tried my best to keep her from falling quite so often as we all chatted easily together. Now that Bella had mentioned it I could see where she might feel insecure compared to Jackie. Jackie was very athletic and was able to run and chase Quil and Embry through the trees, she didn't really stand a chance of actually catching them, but they did a good job of making it look like she did.

Especially Embry, if I didn't know better I would say that he was sort of flirting with Jackie and at times I would see her eyes linger on him a little longer than I think she would have admitted to. I tried to talk to him about it when we started fishing.  
"So, you thinking of trying to get with Jackie?" I asked quietly, the girls were on the other side of the pond it was about 15 feet wide and there was a natural stream that flowed through it coming down from the mountain.  
"What? No." Embry lied.  
"Oh come on, don't give me that."  
"Well maybe." He admitted. "I just don't know."  
"I think you should go for it." Quil added.  
"Really? Isn't that going to make you the fifth wheel or something"  
"Naw, I'm good." Quil encouraged.

"Yeah, I think she likes you." I added.  
Embry rolled his eyes. "Coming from the guy that she has been pining over for years."  
"Don't go there. We are just friends and she knows that."  
"I just don't want to be someone's second place. We all know that she would have preferred being with you."  
"Do you think I'm Bella's second place?" I asked him.  
"What? No, of course not."  
"Then there is no reason for you to say that about yourself."  
"Alright, alright, I get it."

It was a really hot day and both girls had taken off their shoes and socks and stuck their feet in the water. They were both wearing jean shorts and tank tops, Bella's was light pink and Jackie's was a dark green. We had spent several hours fishing and it was a great success, easily enough for lunch and dinner, however as we were cleaning up our fishing gear Quil seemed to have disappeared for a moment.

I should have known to watch him closer and suddenly both girls screamed. I turned around and they were both waist deep in the water.  
"My bad," Quil faked innocence. "I guess that was just moss and not a snake after all."  
Bella took a handful of water and tried to hit Quil with it, and missed terribly, but it gave the idea to Jackie and she used both hands and splashed him right in the face. Soon all three of them were splashing each other and in no time completely soaked.

Embry and I took our shirts and laid them with our shoes that we had taken off earlier and joined them all in the pond, we had a great time swimming around. I lifted Bella onto my shoulder and Embry lifted Jackie and they tried to knock each other off. Bella held up there better than I would have thought and Quil swam by and yanked Embry's shorts down, the water was deep enough so nothing was seen, but he still dropped Jackie trying to get his pants back on.

We all had a great time, and it really was perfect, the only problem, if you wanted to call it a problem was that with Bella shirt wet we could easily see her bra through her shirt. It wasn't that big of a deal, it is not like we didn't know she wore one, but having the visual evidence was a little different. And once we were out of the water Bella and Jackie both were cold and more self conscious about their clothes being wet, so Bella wore my shirt over her own and Jackie wore Embry's until we were able to get back to the campsite for dry clothes.

For lunch, Bella made magic out of the fish that we caught and it was seriously some of the best any of us have ever had, she blushed at the compliments especially when Quil got on one knee and proposed. I would have hit him had I thought he was serious, and to my surprise Bella told him yes and kissed his cheek before coming over and sitting in my lap. We finished eating and then decided to walk over to the waterfalls and this time we planned on swimming so we all put on our suits before walking over.

I knew that Quil and Bella were just joking and weren't engaged, but I just couldn't get the idea of marriage out of my head.  
"Bells, do you think you'll want to get married?" Bella grimaced, and I was surprised because I have never heard of a girl not being interested in marriage.  
"I don't know," she shrugged. "I guess with my parents divorcing, I just didn't feel like marriage meant the same to those who stayed together. I always knew that Renee thought it was a mistake when she married Charlie."  
"You know, we aren't Renee and Charlie. Just because it was a mistake for them doesn't mean it would be for us."  
"I understand that, I guess the experience has given marriage a bad taste for me. I don't want to put my kids through that, and if I don't ever marry then I don't have to worry about it."

"Wouldn't it be better to just not get divorced, rather than not get married?"  
"That is a good point," she conceded.  
"Besides, I wasn't really thinking now, I agree we are way too young. I was just thinking, in theory, I would love to marry you someday."  
She smiled at me. "I like the idea of getting married to you. Renee just always emphasized going to college, and living life so that I would know what I really wanted before getting married."  
"Do you wish you were going to college and being able to date around?"  
"Going to college, a little bit. But dating around, no. That was more Renee's style than mine, she almost always had a boyfriend and wanted me to date when I lived with her."  
"Did you ever have a boyfriend then?"  
"No, it wasn't important to me at all. I guess I was sort of a loner, I always thought of Renee as my best friend, but truthfully she was really my only friend. I just never felt like I could relate to people my own age."

That seemed really sad to me and it made me grateful for the great example my parents were. I couldn't remember their marriage very well at all, but I had no doubt that they loved each other very much. I can vaguely remember playing at the beach and them walking hand in hand or just sitting close to one another, and my sisters complaining about them hugging and kissing each other.

As we approached the waterfalls it was great watching Bella stop and look at some of the natural wild flowers bright yellow, pinks, and purple as we passed them by. We could hear the water breaking against the rocks far before we were able to see it, however as we rounded a corner and you could see the waterfalls in the distance. The water rushed over the rocky surface and it took several more steps to see the deep pool below. There were two falls that both fell into the same pond below, one of them had a more sudden drop off because there was a shallow cave into the rock and the water rushed quickly to the bottom below, forming white bubbles as the water plunged under the surface of the pond. The other waterfall has a more gentle slop and the rocks have been smoothed from the water that rushed past them making them smooth and we often would slide down the rocks into the pool below.

It was a fantastic afternoon of swimming, sliding, laughing and kissing. I even saw Jackie and Embry kissing a few times, just a couple simple kisses, but it was nice to see them exploring the idea of being more than friends. I was really happy for them and oddly it seemed to help Bella and Jackie relax and be more comfortable around each other. It also helped when they learned that they had more in common, Jackie's dad died when she was young and so she lived with her mom for years. So they could relate to living with a single mom and now both their moms have remarried so they could also relate to having step dads. Jackie was pretty quiet about hers and Bella was indifferent to Phill so that conversation didn't last long, but they have made considerable progress towards being friends, which was the whole point of the camping trip to begin with.

For dinner Bella added carrots, onion and potatoes to the fish surrounded them with tin foil and then cooked them over the grate. It was another fantastic meal that we followed with smores, we toasted the marshmallows with fresh branches and then added them to the graham crackers and chocolate. It had been a long busy day and we just relaxed by the fire, we could hear some of the wild life moving around and in the distance a coyote howled.  
Bella grabbed onto my arm and seemed scared. "What's wrong?" I asked.  
"Was that . . . one of . . . the pack," she mouthed the last two words.  
I laughed, lightly. "No, that one was real."  
"Oh, good, I thought you might be leaving or something."  
"Nope," I circled my arms around her and took in her familiar scent, but it was a little different mixed in with the sweet smell of nature, but somehow that seemed to make her smell even better.

After we were finished using the fire for cooking Quil was determined to make a huge bonfire and put half the forest in the fire pit. Naturally it made it really hot to be near the fire and so we moved back and decided to settle in on our sleeping bags, we could still see the fire from there. Embry noticed that Jackie had two sleeping bags and worked it out for her to share with him instead, so both couples completely unzipped the sleeping bags and laid them out and then unzipped the other ones to use as a blanket.  
"Hey Jake?" Jackie said softly, as we all settled into our sleeping bags.  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you know the stories that your dad usually tells?"  
"Most of them, why?"  
"I was just wondering if you could tell them, it has been a while since I heard them."  
"Sure, sure. Did you have one in mind?"  
"I have always loved the spirit warriors." There was a cautious look between Quil, Embry and I, but I figured I wasn't telling Jackie anything she hadn't heard before.

Even though I have literally heard the stories hundreds of times I hadn't ever actually told them myself, outside of the summarized version that I told Bella on the beach. So I took a deep breath and cleared my throat and then began to tell the stories. I told of the spirit warriors and how they protected our people from neighboring tribes. I could feel Bella's eyes as she drank in the story, I had forgotten that she had never heard the details before. I told of Taha Aki and the conflict with Utlapa that ended the spirit warrior, but shifted us into the wolves. Bella gasped at that moment realizing then that everything I had said was true rather than legend.

Quil was on his back, looking up at the stars, Jackie was on her stomach with her eyes closed, and Embry was on his stomach as well rubbing her back.  
"Is Jackie asleep?" I asked softly.  
Embry shrugged. "I think so, but I'm not sure." He leaned over and kissed her cheek, she didn't move or respond, he shrugged again.  
"Why does it matter?" Bella asked. "Is there more to the story?"  
"Since the Cullens returned, my dad doesn't want to include the part of the Cold Ones, he doesn't want someone telling someone, like I did with you."

"Would that break the treaty?"  
"It is a tough call, like for me, I didn't believe anything I said, but it didn't stop you from figuring out what they were and _that_ is what would break the treaty."  
"What would happen if the treaty were broken?"  
"War." Quil answered.  
"No," Bella gasped. "They didn't attack when Jake told me, I don't believe they would attack now."  
"Maybe, maybe not." Embry added. "But it is better for us to be safe than sorry."

"Can you tell me the rest of the story?" Bella asked.  
"No problem."  
I told her about our first encounter with the Cold Ones and the Third Wife's sacrifice for our people. It wasn't really easy for her to hear, but honestly she has met enough vampires to know that most are not "harmless" like the Cullens, so she understood why we had to protect ourselves from them. As I told her the story we could hear the soft snores of the other three and knew it was just us. We rolled over to our sides and I tucked myself around her from behind her and continued to whisper in her ear telling her the rest of the story.

The story came to a close and I held on tighter to Bella resting one arm around to her hip and my other arm was having a hard time feeling settled. At times I would put it over my own arm or across to her shoulder, but I was worried about touching _her_ again and her freaking out like last time.  
"It's okay, Jake," she whispered.  
"What is?"  
"If you touch me."  
Immediately my heart started ramming in my chest. "Are you sure?"  
She rolled over to her back and looked into my eyes as she nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm sure."

I was still on my side with one hand resting on her stomach and slowly I moved my hand up and I could feel my own excitement. The tips of my fingers grazed up her ribs and I traced the outside edge of her breast before I placed my hand over her. My breathing was so slow that my lungs hurt from holding my breath and my body was so tense that I couldn't relax, I felt at any moment she was going to push me away. I didn't move, instead just took very slow deep breaths.  
"Relax, Jake." She brought her hand and placed it over my own and squeezed it causing me to squeeze her.  
I'm sure my eyes were about the size of saucers I just couldn't believe that she wasn't just allowing me to touch her, but encouraging me. "I'm sorry, I don't know what to say." I whispered.  
"Then just kiss me."  
That was something that I could do, and I kissed her and magically my hand figured out how to move on its own and in a crazy haze I was able to feel and explore more of her soft curves. I don't really know what I expected, but it was better than I could have possibly imagined, her body was so smooth and soft and I felt myself get harder. Bella arched her back making it even easier for me to feel her, as we continued to kiss passionately and she rubbed her hands all over my chest and back until she found the end of my shirt and pulled it up and over my head.

As our mouths broke away for a moment I could see the desire in her eyes and it was the sexiest thing I have ever seen. I continued to kiss all over her neck, sucking on the spot she loved right between her neck and shoulder and my fingers traced the strap of her camisole before starting to slip it down her arm. My lips followed my hand as I kissed down her arm and back up to the swell of her breast, kissing and sucking.

There was a loud cough that made us both jump and reminded us that we weren't alone. I could barely breath and rested my head for a moment on her shoulder.  
"We have to stop." I said through labored breathing.  
"I know, but . . ."  
"That was amazing, thank you." I interrupted whatever she was about to say so that I would not loose what will power I possessed. I reached my head over and kissed her lips, making it fast knowing I probably wouldn't be able to stop myself if we went for round two.  
"I should be thanking you, wow." Bella whispered.  
"Anytime." I smiled and she leaned her head up and kissed me. "I love you!" I said between kisses.  
Bella smiled and giggled. "I love you too."

"You think there is any chance we can actually get some sleep tonight." I rolled over to my back taking her with me so that she draped over my chest.  
"Maybe," Bella smiled and kissed me again.  
"Awe, Bella, you're going to kill me. You know that right?"  
"Yeah, but what a way to go."  
"True, very true." And we continued to slowly kiss as we finally fell asleep.

The following morning, again Bella and I were the last ones up again and I felt like I hadn't slept at all, which I really hadn't. However I would trade making out with Bella for sleep any day, so no complaint there. We had bagels for breakfast, but we really didn't have enough and so us guys were all really hungry so we decided to pack up our stuff and head home for real food.

It seemed that the weekend was a great success, Bella and Jackie both gave each other big hugs and were really glad that they were able to meet one another. It seemed that Bella felt comfortable with my friendship with Jackie, and I'm sure it helped that Embry and Jackie decided to start dating. I had to work this evening so after getting cleaned up at my house, I drove with Bella to her house and she showered and changed and then we slept on her bed, making sure to set an alarm so I wouldn't be late for work. We didn't kiss this time, because we really needed sleep and I felt like we were in such a great place that it was comforting to simply relax in each others arms and not have a care in the world.


	19. Chapter 19 GOODBYE SUMMER

**Chapter 19 – GOODBYE SUMMER**

Later tonight was my last date with Bella before I started school again next week and Bella insisted that she wanted to plan the date. We have been together for almost four months now and it seems that my life seriously couldn't get any better. The only negative is that the summer has completely flown by and I am really sad to not be able to spend so much time with Bella. I talked to Dad and I really didn't want to have to wait two more years before I graduated and so we looked into what it would take for me to be able to graduate early. It turns out that just a couple classes at the community college in Port Angels and I would be set, so I enrolled in night classes there.

The only major down side to that was I would have almost no life, immediately after school I would be heading to Port Angles, the only time I would have to see Bella is on the weekends and then I would need to patrol to cover for all the time that I couldn't be there during the week. We have gone all summer without any sign of Victoria or whoever the other one was that came to Bella's house, so the pack was really getting tired of the patrols and Sam wanted to talk to me, so I went to his house.

Walking in the front door Emily was pulling a large pan of cinnamon rolls out of the oven, the house smelled so good and easily I could have started drooling right there on the spot.

"Stop staring and close the door behind you." Emily called, as she started to pour icing over the top of the rolls.

"Yes, ma'am." She rolled her eyes and I smiled at her and sat down patiently at the table. Or at least I tried to be patient, my knee bounced consistently and I had to keep placing my hand over it to keep it still. "Where's Sam?" I asked to break the silence.

"He will be back, just ran over to Sue's for a moment."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just some last minute things for the wedding next week."

"Wow, is it really next week. I can't believe it is almost here."

"I know." Emily smiled lovingly. "But we are ready."

"It is easy to see how much you love each other. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Your feelings . . . um . . .uh." Suddenly the question rolling around in my head didn't feel appropriate.

"How much of it is because of imprinting?" She asked for me.

"Yes. Sorry, I didn't know how to ask myself."

"No, I understand. It would be irresponsible of you to not ask. But unfortunately I don't know how to answer that question. I love Sam with every fiber of my being, but would I love him if he never imprinted? Would he be with Leah instead? I honestly have no idea."

She came over carrying a plate filled with rolls and sat it in front of me and another plate with two for herself and placed it in front of the chair across from me. She went back for two glasses of water and handed one to me and placed the other in front of herself.

"Thanks, and thank you for your honesty." I said, disappointed that I really didn't have anything more to go on.

"I like to think that we have more, and that it would have worked out for us regardless, but there isn't any way to actually _know_ that. Are you worried about hurting Bella?"

"It would be stupid for me not to worry about it, but I honestly feel like I'm never going to imprint. I can't imagine feeling more complete than the way she makes me feel."

"And you're sure you didn't imprint on her?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. My feelings are close to imprinting, in the way that I think about her all the time and I want her to be safe and happy, but there is a connectedness or intensity that I have felt from Sam or Jared that isn't there."

"Honestly. . ." she paused not sure if she really wanted to continue, "there is something beautiful about how you are with Bella because you want to be. As much as I know Sam really does love me, I also know that he doesn't have any choice other than to be with me."

"I haven't really thought of that before."

"So while I have the security that he will never leave me, it is also a little tainted knowing that he really _can't_ leave me. When I was stubborn and tried to reject him, it just about killed him. So Bella can be thankful that she has your heart, and not just your soul."

"Wow, thanks Emily."

We settled into a comfortable silence until Sam came home and he got some rolls for himself and then joined us at the table.

"How's it going, Jake? I haven't patrolled with you in ages."

"Yeah, it has been a busy summer. I'm doing great. Did my dad tell you about taking night classes to try and graduate?"

"Yes, he did."

"Is that going to work for you?"

"Well that depends. Is Bella still connected to the Cullens?"

"She sees them sometimes, but mostly Alice. Why?"

"I know that they are in town, pretty much waiting on something to happen with the red head just like we are, so I was thinking of taking Carlisle up on his offer to help patrol Bella's house." I bit my tongue, but I couldn't keep this distaste off my face. "I know, you don't like it, but honestly with school starting back up for over half of the pack I think it would be best if we can take that off our plate."

The worse part of Sam's logic is that it did make sense. "What exactly do you have in mind?"

"That they would watch her house at night and Bella when she goes to work and back. I wasn't planning on putting any stipulation on which ones go and let them decide that."

"What about Edward?"

"After this much time, do you really think she would go back to him? Because Jake if you do, you seriously need to work this out with Bella."

"I really don't think she would, but I can't help the way I feel about her being around him."

"I understand. I remember you once telling me that if he felt about Bella like you do, that nothing could keep you away, well just a guess, but I doubt once I open this door that anything is going to keep him away. And because of that, Bella will be very well protected."

She might be protected physically, but would she be protected emotionally. It was so scary to think that given this opportunity that he could try to wrap her back into his life, but I also knew that I needed to trust Bella, and give her a say in all this. "Alright, I am okay with it as long as Bella is. I want to talk to her about it before you set anything up, it is her life and she should have a say in it."

"I can agree to that."

"I have a date with her tonight, so I can talk to her about it then."

"Sounds great."

We chatted for maybe another hour and then I went home to get ready for my date. It was really strange not knowing what we were doing, the only thing Bella had told me was to dress comfortably and that it wasn't going to be fancy. So I showered, shaved, and dressed in simple khaki cargo shorts and a black t-shirt. I pulled up to Bella's house and she was sitting on the front porch. She had on a simple solid light green dress, that was strapless but not revealing, with a small flare at her knee and multi colored flip flops.

She smiled and stood when I arrived, I got out and kissed her, and then opened her door for her and got in myself. She had a small bag with her and placed it in the back seat.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"Port Angeles."

"Alright." I knew that I needed to talk to Bella about the Cullens so I decided to get that over with and so I talked to her about them watching her house. She was fine with it and actually had a small smile at the idea.

"What about Edward?" Bella asked, cautiously.

"Sam wasn't going to say who could be there or who couldn't."

"What about you?" Bella pressed.

"I don't know, Bells." I answered honestly. "I don't want to be paranoid about your ex, but this isn't some random guy. This is Edward, and I don't know what I am suppose to feel about him."

"I understand."

"Do you want him there?"

"I don't know, Jake. I would love it if we could be friends, just to make the awkwardness go away whenever we happen to see each other, but I don't know if it is possible."

"Why not?"

"We've never really been friends. It was such a 'sweep-you-off-your-feet' romance that I never thought of him as my friend."

"Do you still love him?"

"Yes." I could feel the disappointment, and I swallowed to try and hide it. "It is not the same, but I don't know how to stop loving someone."

"Am I always going to be sharing your heart with him?"

"Don't say that Jake."

"Well, it's true. Isn't it?"

"I don't know. I hope not. I wish that I could explain it better."

"Please try." I pleaded.

"With Edward the moment I saw him there was a connection, like love at first sight, and I don't know how to not have that connection, but I would like to. With you there was also a connection, you made me smile when I never thought it would be possible to smile."

"That's it? I make you smile." Somehow that didn't feel very impressive, compared to love at first sight.

"When I met Edward everything in my life was average, nothing terrible even though I didn't really want to be in Forks, nothing fantastic either. When I came to you, it was like I was at the bottom of the Grand Canyon. Don't trivialize that you were able to make me smile, I was barely alive. I wasn't living, I was pretending to live, until I came to you. Having real feelings, any feeling at all, was so weird to me I didn't know how to handle it, but I knew I wanted more. It was such a relief to no longer have to pretend." She smiled at the memory and I could tell that it really did make her feel better.

"Well then, I'm glad that I could make you smile."

"I am too, I've never been happier than I am now."

"Really?"

"Yes, I thought I was over the moon happy when I was with Edward, but it wasn't real. It's like I was in love with love, and I don't want that. With you, it's real and true, and I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Thanks, I needed to hear that."

We pulled into Port Angeles and she directed me to the movie theater.

"We're going to the movies?"

"Just wait." Bella said, laughing to herself.

I didn't get the joke until she walked up to the counter and asked for two tickets to Crosshairs 2. "Are you kidding me? They made a sequel to that horrible movie!"

"I know it will probably be terrible, but when I saw it playing I couldn't pass it up."

"That is awesome." We laughed and kissed as they handed us our tickets, and also got the large popcorn and soda to share. Like we predicted it was horribly perfect, we laughed through the whole movie, getting a few strange looks from those around us, but we didn't care.

After the movie we walked to a small sandwich shop and ordered several sandwiches and ate them outside on their picnic tables. It was a large white table with a massive umbrella providing shade from the sun or from the rain. We spoke easily and when there was nothing to say the silence was easy and comforting, we simply basked in the knowledge that we were together.

"Come, on." Bella said standing from the table, "I want to get to our next place before the sun goes down."

"Alright." We gathered the wrappers from our sandwiches and threw away our trash before heading back to the car. "Where to, pretty lady?" I asked, and smiled down at her.

"Let's head back to La Push, to the cliffs."

That sounded great the cliffs were really beautiful at sunset, we were sort of quiet on the way over, I think that we both knew that things were going to change when school started up for me. I know that there was a part of me that was sad to see the summer come to an end and I was also nervous to what it was going to mean for us when we couldn't see each other very often.

We walked up to the top of the cliffs and Bella got a towel out of her bag and sat it on the ground and we both came and sat on it. Bella came and sat between my legs and I wrapped my arms around her pushing her back into my chest, she rested her head against my bicep. The sun slowly slipped below the horizon, it wasn't the most beautiful we have ever seen because there were too many clouds in the sky for the colors to really reflect off of, but it wasn't really the view that mattered.

"I'm going to miss you, Jake." She turned her head and kissed my chest.

"I'll miss you too." I took a deep breath and kissed the side of her head. "Maybe it won't be so bad." I tried to be optimistic and failed pretty miserably.

"Maybe." Bella looked up at me and I saw the uncertainty in her eyes as I brought my lips to hers. There was an intensity to the kiss that was different than so many of our others, it shouldn't be 'goodbye', unless it was saying it to the summer and to the freedom that it allowed, but in a weird way it felt like it was. Bella turned so that she faced me as we kissed my hands came around to her shoulders, I had almost forgotten that her dress was strapless as my hands came across her shoulders and down her arms. Her skin was so incredibly soft and smooth, despite the additional touching that we have been doing lately, most of the time I kept my hands over her shirt and so there was usually material between me and her skin. It was a rare treat to have her skin so accessible.

Honestly, it seemed like Bella seemed to have forgotten about it as well until I touched her skin. Instantly heat soared through our bodies and we pressed ourselves closer together. Our hands were all over each other, there didn't seem to be a conscious thought, just moving and touching. My hands came over her chest down to her stomach and then back to her shoulders as I lightly pushed Bella back so that she was laying over the towel and I began to kiss down her neck, shoulder, and any other exposed area. Once again my hands trailed down her body until they both found her legs, her wearing shorts and dresses throughout the summer has been fantastic for being able to feel her skin, and I massaged her thighs placing myself between her legs.

While we have been here, the clouds continued to gather together and rain began to fall. First it was light sprinkles that we continued to kiss in, however slowly the rain increased and began to soak into our clothes.

"We should go." I said breathless and while my brain knew it was true my body couldn't stop kissing her to actually go with it.

"I don't want to, the rain hasn't killed me yet. I really doubt it will tonight."

"Fine by me." And we continued to kiss one another.

In no time I was completely soaked, Bella pulled my shirt off and then pushed against my right shoulder rolling me over to my back. She ran her hands over my chest and hips landing over the bulge in my pants. My hips bucked into her and she slipped under the material of my pants, my eyes rolled back into my head and I wouldn't have been able to speak a coherent sentence to save my life. I wanted to tell her that she didn't have to do this, but I think she knew that.

"You . . . don't . . . have . . . to." Was all that I could choke out.

"I want to, I . . . uh, just don't know what I'm doing." Bella blushed and I thought it a little ironic that she would still be embarrassed.

"You're doing fine."

She continued to explore softly and I tried to be as still as I could, but I couldn't help gasping and bucking as I thought my heart was going to leap right out of my chest it was beating so fast.

"It's not working." Bella complained.

"What are you talking about?" I panted.

"You're not . . . you know."

"Oh shit, Bella, I was trying not to."

"Well stop that," she squeezed harder and began moving again.

"Oh my ga . . ." My brain completely quit working as I brought one arm around to her back pressing her body into me and latching my mouth to hers. It was just a few minutes later that I completely lost it, I laid for a moment trying to determine if it had been real.

I felt Bella smile behind my lips and she pulled her hand out and cleaned up with the towel. The rain continued to fall around us and I pulled Bella into my lap and wrapped my arms around her pulling her to my chest. I hugged her tightly for a long moment and then looked her in the eyes and I kissed her lips.

"Thank you." I whispered between kisses.

She smiled big. "You're welcome."

"You're next you know."

She lowered her head in embarrassment. "Okay, but not today."

"Why? Didn't I promise you some summer lovin?"

She laughed lightly and smiled. "I'm not quite ready."

"Okay, but I guess I'm a little confused. Why would you do that if you don't want it back."

"I don' t know." She ducked her head into my chest avoiding my eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." I wrapped my arms tighter around her and rubbed her back, having Bella touch me was the greatest feeling in the world, but I couldn't help but still feel really confused. I didn't want to pressure her and I was fine with waiting, I simply just didn't understand.

If she knew that she wasn't ready now, did that mean she had been ready before, maybe when she was with Edward. My mind drifted back to the truth or dare game we played and when I asked her how far she had gone, she didn't answer. Did I really want to know? Did I have any right to know? I felt a little sick at the thought of him touching her or worse being inside her. I shuddered without realizing it.

"Are you cold?" Bella asked, surprised.

"No, of course not. I guess I was just thinking."

"About what."

"I'm fine that you aren't ready, but . . . is it . . . me?"

"Jacob!" She yelled, and I could tell that she was really angry and she moved out of my lap next to me. "What do I have to do to prove that you are who I want? Is _that_ it?" Roughly she pushed me back and jumped on top of me and kissed me angrily.

"Bella, stop." I pushed against her shoulders. "That wasn't what I meant." She fought me for a moment and then knew that she couldn't compete with my strength. "You don't need to prove anything to me, especially like this."

She sat up, still straddling my hips and crossed her arms over her chest. "Then what the hell are you talking about?"

I took a deep breath. "This would be so much easier if you weren't already so pissed at me." She rolled her eyes and then continued to glare. "Alright, I was thinking that maybe you know that you aren't ready now, because you knew what it felt like to be ready."

I watched her face and she didn't say anything, but she gulped and it looked like she tried to swallow, but her mouth went dry. "Jake."

I sat up and placed my hands around her waist. "Look, you don't have to tell me. But you have to know that I am _always_ going to wonder, until you _do_ tell me."

She nodded her head against my shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

I wasn't sure what she was apologizing for, but it didn't feel like it had anything to do with _anything_ that happened today.


	20. Chapter 20 AGING

**Author's Note:** For those who know I have been posting twice a week for two stories and have now finished Jacob's Eclipse. So while that will give me additional free time, I will not be posting more often than twice a week. I need a life outside of writing, and the break that I normally used to write Eclipse I think really helped make BS better. So I need to continue to take that break and let my mind stew over the characters.

So updates here will be on SUNDAYs and WEDNESDAYs

**Chapter 20 – AGING**

School has been going for two weeks now and I can already feel how tired I am and how crazy everything is with adding the night classes to my life. Luckily everyone in my life is extremely supportive and helping me to study and do homework

If I didn't think things could get more complicated I got a call between classes that Bella's truck broke down today. Bella had given me her cell phone since she really didn't need it and I was the one driving back and forth all the time, so I agreed to come by her house on my way home tonight. Part of me was thrilled to be able to see her for just a little bit, but the other part of me knew that no matter what was wrong with her truck I wasn't going to have time to fix it.

I pulled up to her house and Bella bolted out the door, one of the advantages to having a cell phone is that she knew I was coming. We met in the yard and she jumped into my arms as I twirled her around and kissed her. Charlie was right behind her, standing on the front porch, he rolled his eyes and smiled at our display of affection.

"Any idea what is wrong with it?" I asked them both.

"Not really." Charlie answered. "Unfortunately, I know enough to know that it doesn't look like an easy fix."

I kept Bella's hand, as I opened her door to pop the hood, and then looked over the engine, while Charlie held a huge flashlight for light. When Bella called she had told me that she heard a horrible pop sound, that is when she noticed that the temperature gauge was way too high, and smoke rose from the hood. She was on her way home from work, so Edward and Emmett pushed the truck back to her house, and have been with her until Charlie got home from work.

I hated smelling the Cullens all over the place whenever I would come to visit. The only place that didn't smell bad was upstairs, Bella kept them all out of her room, even Alice, out of respect for me. After working on her truck for about 20 minutes I didn't see anything that I would be able to fix tonight.

"I'm sorry Bella. I'm not saying that I can't ever fix it, but I'm not going to be able to for a while."

Bella's face fell, it was so cute how much she really loved this truck. "What am I going to do to get to work?"

"I can drop you off." Charlie offered.

"I think I would rather have Alice or Edward to come and get me, and take me back and forth."

Charlie and I both cringed at that, Bella was trying to be friends with Edward and it wasn't easy on any of us. "Why don't you use my Rabbit?"

"You need your car more than I do."

"No I don't, I can use the motorcycle." I looked over at Charlie cautiously, I knew how much he hated them.

"Wait a minute, Jake." He cautioned, like I knew he would.

"Charlie, I swear nothing is going to happen to me. Besides it rides so much better than the Rabbit that it will probably save me time and would use less gas going back and forth."

"I can't take your car." Bella said to me.

"Then just borrow it and I'll take it back after I am able to bring your truck back to life."

"Thanks, Jake." She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me. "You're the best!"

"Sure, sure."

Charlie was still shaking his head and I could tell that he still wasn't really comfortable with this new arrangement.

"Jake," he said looking at me, "I don't want Bella riding on that 'death trap' with you and you had better not kill yourself on it."

"Alright, agreed."

We all went inside and Charlie grabbed a beer and went to the couch while Bella pulled out some extra food and heated it for me in the microwave. Sometimes I feel like I stay at a constant state of hunger, but Bella's cooking was always so amazing that it made me extra hungry. After eating we went upstairs and I worked on some homework for tomorrow, and Bella looked over some of my book reports that I had written for my English class. She was a really good proof reader and enjoyed reading so it made for a great combination.

After a couple hours I was completely exhausted and I put my books away and stretched out across her bed.

"I wish that I could just stay here." I mumbled, just thinking out loud.

"Actually you can."

"What?" I raised up on one elbow.

She came over and sat next to me on the bed. "Tomorrow is my birthday, and I asked Charlie if you could stay."

"And he said,'yes'?" I asked, doubtful.

"He wasn't completely thrilled, but I reminded him that I was about to be nineteen and that I really wanted you here for my birthday."

"Wow Bella, pulling the birthday card, uh? I thought you didn't want anyone to do anything for you for your birthday."

"You're right. All I want is you." We smiled at one another and kissed as she laid down next to me.

Honestly, I was so tired that I barely had the strength to stay awake and kiss her. I heard her laugh at my sluggish response and then she got up and I saw her gather her pajamas and she left for the bathroom. I dozed off, barely noticing when Bella made it back to bed and curled herself around me.

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart." I mumbled.

"It's not my birthday, yet."

"Uh, uh, whatever. Good night." I wasn't really sure that 'night' made it completely out before I passed out.

I slept like a rock and it was some of the best sleep I have had in weeks, I wasn't exactly sure how but I was going to have to figure out how to sleep over here more often. Bella was curled up on her side and I was wrapped around her, until I slipped out of bed to be able to stand and really stretch. I could hear Charlie moving around in his room so I decided to go down stairs and see what I could find for breakfast.

I found some pancake mix in the pantry and some bacon in the refrigerator so I got a couple pans out and made pancakes and cooked the bacon. It didn't take long and I heard Charlie coming down the stairs.

"Smells good Bells, but . . ." he stopped mid sentence when he saw it was me.

"Sorry, not Bella, but at least I make breakfast."

He laughed and started the coffee maker. "Well I guess I'm sort of glad that Bella isn't making breakfast on her birthday."

"Thanks for letting me stay."

"Don't mention it." Charlie said, and I could tell that he meant that quite literally, which made me start laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You and my dad are so the same, with your 'don't tell me, I don't want to know' policy."

Charlie smirked. "We'll see how funny you think it is when its your daughter."

"Okay, point well taken."

I had a few pancakes ready and so I put some on a plate and handed it to Charlie. I wasn't quite ready to let this conversation be over. "Before we don't mention it anymore I was wondering seriously if I could stay more often. We don't get to see each other very often and I hate leaving just because it's 'time' to go."

"I don't know Jake. You know I like you, and there is no doubt that you two are great together, but this is weird for me. She is still my little girl."

"She can still be your little girl, just think of me as an over sized stuffed animal that she sleeps with."

Charlie cringed. "Too much information, Jake."

I rolled my eyes. "I meant sleep, sleep, you know, sleeping."

"Let me think about it." He paused for a moment. "Never mind, I don't want to think about it. Work it out with Bella, I don't want surprise visits. If I'm asleep when you decide to stay just leave me a note or something, and other than you being here in the house I don't want to know anything else."

"Got it."

"This subject is officially closed." I nodded and mentally took a key and locked my lips shut so that I wouldn't say anything stupid to mess this up.

I made a plate for myself and Bella and brought them both upstairs to bring Bella breakfast in bed.

"Good morning beautiful." I said, as I opened her door and placed both plates on her desk before walking over and sitting next to her on the bed.

Bella stretched and her eyes fluttered slowly as she smiled at me. "Good morning."

"I brought you breakfast. Are you ready or need a moment?"

"I'm good, thank you." She pushed herself up to a sitting position and propped her pillow against the headboard.

"Happy Birthday!" I handed her a plate with four pancakes and three strips of bacon and her eyes got a little scared. "You don't have to eat it all, I'll help."

"Oh, thank goodness. I was afraid you would think I didn't appreciate it or something."

I sat at the foot of her bed and ate my breakfast as she ate hers. We chatted easily and I told her about my conversation with Charlie and she was thrilled that I would be able to stay over more often. She ate about half of her breakfast and then I finished the other half while she showered. When we were ready to leave she drove my Rabbit to work and I ran home, changed my clothes and made it to school.

I had never been more thankful for it being a Friday in all my life. Bella insisted on not wanting a birthday party, but we convinced her to at least have a bonfire so that we could all hang out. I also really wanted to get her at least a small something, her aversion to presents was sort of strange. So while at school I continued to think it over until I thought of the perfect thing. School went really fast and before I knew it I was getting out.

After school I raced to our driftwood tree and cut another small branch and went home to work on another charm for her. This time I shaped it into her truck and stained it a reddish color. It took the rest of the afternoon and honestly it was a little sad when I heard my Rabbit pulling up instead of her truck. Regardless of that I was really glad to see her, and raced outside, and wrapped her in my arms hugging her tightly before kissing her.

Charlie pulled up right behind her and he brought steak that we were going to grill, along with some corn on the cob. Dad and Charlie cooked the steak and corn and I prepared a salad and heated the baked beans. It was nice to give Bella the night off and I could tell she appreciated the gesture, but it was still weird for her to watch me while she sat at the kitchen table.

We hung out inside until it was time for the bonfire and then we walked over together, leaving Charlie and Dad watching some game inside.. Bella was greeted warmly by Quil, Embry, Jackie, Seth and Emily, and Sam did his best to get over his dislike for Bella while Paul, Leah, and Jared were simply here for the food. We roasted a couple weeks worth of hot dogs and had chips and soda as well. It was Jackie's first encounter with all of us and while we tried to act as normal as possible it was a little strange, and there were lots of mixed emotions in the group for Jackie to be included. It was complicated enough to be dating, with the whole imprinting issue, but for her to not know the secret made it that much more difficult.

"So Bella do you feel older?" Quil asked as he came and sat beside us.

"I don't know, I guess I feel normal, which is a far cry from last year."

"Why is that?" Leah asked.

Bella looked around and Embry had taken Jackie on a walk along the beach. "It sucked being the only one getting older, being surrounded by a bunch of ageless people."

Everyone started laughing and Quil just about fell over as he clutched his stomach. "What did I say?" Bella asked clearly confused.

"We're not aging, Bella." I clarified.

"What!" Bella screamed, and we all immediately stopped laughing. "Dammit, you have got to be kidding me." Bella stood up and started pacing back and forth.

Paul then started laughing even harder than before, and I looked at him confused. "What is wrong with you?" I asked him.

"I've never heard Bella cuss before."

I rolled my eyes, and looked at Bella. Her face was completely red and it looked like she wasn't breathing. "Bella, calm down." I stood up and tried to hold her hand, but she knocked my hand away.

"I go from one ageless freak, to another! What the hell is wrong with me?" Bella mumbled to herself as she continue to pace back and forth.

"It is not that bad." I tried to reason with her.

"How can you say that? You're not the one who gets older every damn day like I do." She was stomping her feet and continued to mutter, but there really isn't a point to muttering with a bunch of werewolves, we could still easily hear everything she said. I probably should have taken her somewhere so that she wasn't making such of fool of herself, but I was shocked still. I had no idea that me not aging would be such an issue for her. Yeah, I can sort of see how that might be a problem, but I had no desire to live forever, so I knew I would stop phasing some time.

"Bella we are going to age again." I came and stood in front of her so she would have to stop or walk right into me.

"How?" She shifted her weight to one hip and crossed her arms over her chest.

"When we stop phasing, we will age again."

"That could take forever."

"Bella, come on." I took her hand and she let me this time. I decided that it was time to have this conversation a little more privately. At the same time, Bella seemed to realize that she was making a fool of herself, so she looked down at the ground and allowed me to lead us away.

"Sorry, about that." Bella said. "Age is a touchy subject for me."

"Obviously. I should have told you before now, but I didn't think about it."

I led us along the beach, as we walked near the water at times a wave would come and lick my feet and Bella would step away to avoid the water.

"What do we do, Jake? I don't want to keep getting older and older while you stay sixteen."

"Bells, look at me. Do I really look sixteen to you?"

She looked over my body, looking at me like she didn't know me. "I guess not."

"Of course I don't. You remember that killer growth spurt I had, my body aged years in a matter of months in order to prepare for phasing. Now that I am phasing my body will stay like this, but once I stop I will start aging again."

"Ugh," Bella sighed. "I still feel so old." Bella leaned down and picked up some pebbles and flicked them into the water.

"You shouldn't feel any older than me, than you already were."

She glared. "That isn't helping."

I took a deep breath. "Think of it this way, by continuing to phase I'm just letting my chronological age catch up to my physical age. My body is already close to twenty-five or something like that, so I could probably phase for another ten years before this would be an issue."

"I don't want to be twelve years older than you."

"Alight, how about I make a deal." Bella stopped flicking the pebbles to look over at me. "Once things are over with Victoria, I'll quit."

"You would leave your pack for me?"

"Silly girl," I shook my head and smiled. "I would do anything for you. You should know that."

"I do." She smiled and looked back over the water. The moon was full tonight and it reflected off the water creating a calming glow.

"What about the Volturi?" Bella asked, quietly.

"I don't have any idea on that one." I reached for Bella's hand and pulled her to my side. "But just because I quit, doesn't mean that I can't ever be a wolf again."

"It doesn't?"

"Nope. You remember the story I told you of Taha Aki, even though he was old he was able to change back into his wolf to protect the tribe."

"Did he live three life times?" We placed our arms around each other's waist and started walking again.

"I guess, at least the life time of three wives."

"That is just weird."

"I agree."

"I hate taking you away from your tribe."

"You won't. Obviously other wolves have decided to age and die, that is why we didn't have any wolves before Sam phased."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess. I can't believe I threw such a fit."

"You stomped your foot and everything."

"I'm such an idiot." Bella took her hands and put them over her face, shaking her head.

"I know, seriously. You should be so much older and wiser by now." I quickly took a couple big steps away breaking contact with her knowing that she was going to get me for that one. I just didn't want her taking this so seriously.

To my surprise she started laughing. "I thought last we left off on age, you were older than me."

"That's right, after I finished the Rabbit, you gave up and said I was older." We both took a couple steps towards each other and wrapped our arms around each other's waist.

"Crazy how times have changed."

"I know, then I was just trying to seem older so that you would give me a chance."

"Well I guess it worked." Bella reached up and I leaned down as we kissed.

We made it back to the group laughing and wrapped in each other's arms, so they could tell that all was good. Bella gave a mumbled apology for over-reacting and all took it pretty well. Paul thought it was the funniest thing he has seen and the only person who still looked a little troubled was Emily. It made me wonder if she had the same concerns that Bella had, and wanted Sam to quit. There was a time when Sam had offered to step down and let me be the alpha that he felt I was suppose to be, but I wasn't ready. For the first time I began to wonder if I was being selfish and determined that I would need to talk to Sam.

It was getting late and I would have my weekend patrols in about an hour so we went back to my house for a while before I needed to leave. We walked in the house and Dad was watching some late night TV in the living room and so I asked Bella to meet me in my room as I walked down the hall to get her present. I came back and she was curled up on my bed with her head resting on my pillow. She looked so tiny on my new bed. I spent about half of my money from this summer on buying a larger bed, believe me it was money well spent.

"Hey, you look about at tired as I feel." I said, sitting down next to her.

"I don't see how you do it Jake, with your school and patrolling."

"It is not easy." I decided to lay on my back, I lifted my arm around Bella, and she rested her head on my chest.

We were both still for a while, as I ran my hand through her hair. "You're going to put me to sleep," Bella mumbled.

"Can't have that now can we." I moved my hand across her stomach tickling her ribs.

Bella squirmed and giggled. "Stop, that."

"Are you going to make me?" I teased.

"Yes." She pulled herself up and kissed me.

"Your torture techniques suck." I smirked, between kisses.

"Shut up." I decided to take her advice and we kissed and touched until I needed to go.

I heard Dad roll to his room and decided that I would help get him settled before leaving.

"I need to go, Bells."

"Alright, I'm getting up." We both set up and I stretched.

"Do you want to stay? I'll be gone for about six hours, but you can still stay if you want."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll call your dad, tell him I'm sleeping on the couch or something."

"You don't have to do that. I'll talk to him."

"Thanks." I reached over and gave her a big hug. "Hey, before I go, I got you something. I reached into my pocket and pulled out her truck charm. I made it this afternoon, I wanted you to have your truck to carry with you."

She lifted her hand palm up and I dropped it into her hand. She licked her lips and then bit down on her bottom lip as her eyes glazed over with tears. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You are very welcome."

"I love you." She took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around my neck in a tight hug.

"I love you too." I kissed the top of her head and wrapped my arms around her tightly. "But I really do need to go, I want to get my dad ready for bed before I head out."

"Alright, I'll go to the kitchen and call my dad. Will you help attach the charm before you go?"

"Think about where you want it on the bracelet and I'll make sure it stays put."

"Thank you."

"Happy Birthday, Bells." We smiled and kissed before we opened the door and she went to the kitchen and I went to my dad's room.

Everything went smooth that evening, after patrols I climbed in bed with Bella for a few hours before she had to get up and go to work. Weekends were still the busiest time over at Newton's and so life just continued to swirl around us in a whirlwind of school, homework, and patrolling and working for Bella. Both of our dads were very understanding about us wanting to spend as much time together as we could and so we stayed at each other's houses often.

I wish that I could say that we were doing more than just kissing or sleeping when we were together, but honestly I was so tired that I had no idea what was going on. If I survive this year, I will be so glad when it is over.


	21. Chapter 21 CHEATER

**Chapter 21 – CHEATER**

"Arg!" I yelled, slamming my book closed. "What the hell was I thinking? I can't do this."

"Yes, you can Jake." Jackie put her hand on my shoulder to try and encourage me.

We were sitting next to each other on the floor in her room. "There is a reason you are not suppose to take Calculus and Algebra at the same time. I swear my brain is going to explode."

I usually did most of my studying with Bella, but she was horrible at math and therefore I usually walked away feeling more confused then when I started. I used to think of myself as being pretty good with numbers, but going back and forth between the two subjects was almost more than my brain could handle.

"Let's just take a break for minute. We can go to the kitchen and get something to eat, it always seems to make you feel better."

I knew that I couldn't argue with that, she knew me too well. I have been at Jackie's house for the past two hours trying to get ready for the two tests that I had tomorrow. We walked out of her room and went down stairs to the kitchen, there were several large solid wood cabinets, brown and black granite counter tops, and stainless steal appliances. It was crazy how large and spacious it was for a kitchen that was hardly used. Jackie found a couple bags of popcorn and put one, and then the other, in the microwave. We sat at the kitchen table, and I ate one bag and half the other before Jackie's mom came in.

"Hello, Jake and Jackie. How is the studying going?" She called, as she sat a large brown paper sack on the counter.

"Fine, we're just taking a break."

"Do you have anything else that needs to be carried in?" I asked.

"No thanks. I just got some fruit from the market and few other things." She stood at the sink and washed several apples placing them in a bowl on the counter. After she dried them, then she carried the bowl and placed it on the table. "Help yourself."

"Thank you." Jackie and I both said, as we reached to take an apple.

"Jackie, don't forget that you have the whole resort to clean up in two days, and I won't be here to help."

"Arg!" Jackie moaned. "Do you have to go?"

"You know I do sweetheart. Every year we go to the National Camping Association, it helps us with marketing and for us to be respected in the camping community. Normally we just close the resort for a week and go, it is during the off season so it is not a big deal. But this year a huge corporate office is renting out the whole resort for a planning retreat and it happens to be at the same time."

"Why doesn't Chad go instead of you."

"Because I handle the business side, I always have. We have this argument every time I leave and I'm sick of it."

The conversation was getting sort of heated and therefore awkward to be sitting here trying to pretend like I wasn't listening. It was really rare for Jackie and her mom to fight with one another, but I didn't really have a reference point for mother-daughter relationships to know what was normal or not. However I was relieved when Jackie grabbed my arm and angrily told her mom that we would be in her room. I kept my mouth shut and we studied for another hour before I went home.

Both tests turned out to be much easier than I had thought and my only real concern was making sure that I didn't kill myself coming back from Port Angles. One of the worst storms I have ever seen has started. It would have been crazy for any other normal person to be on a motorcycle in freezing rain that quickly turned to hail, it felt like I was being pelted with golf balls. My dad wanted me to come straight home and Bella made me promise to call her the moment I got there.

When I got home my pants and jacket were frozen to my body, which quickly started thawing, once I stepped inside the front door.

"My God, it is crazy out there." I told Dad as I kicked off my boots and shook the water from my hair as I started to head towards my room to change clothes.

"Well I am glad that you are home. I haven't worried about your safety in a long time, I was about to loose my mind." Dad said as he followed me down the hall.

"I don't blame you, it was intense." I pealed the wet clothes from my body and chose some sweat pants and a t-shirt.

"We are having Frito Pie for dinner tonight, it will be ready in a few." He said as he backed out of my room and headed towards the kitchen. I followed behind him, grabbed the cordless phone, and sat in the living room to call Bella.

On the second ring Bella answer. "Hello?"

"Hey, Bells."

"Oh Jake, I am so glad you called. My dad says that people are loosing power like crazy, he will probably be called out. If he does he wants to take me to your house so I am not here by myself if we loose power."

"Alright, sounds fine."

"Is it really as terrible as they are predicting?"

"I think so, based on my ride home it was pretty terrible. It didn't help that my wolf could tell as well, there was not an animal in sight. That scares the hell out of me."

I heard her tell Charlie that it was me she was talking to and he seemed relieved as well that I had gotten home safely. Dad rolled in with a large bowl with hot chili, Frito chips and cheese and sat it on the end table next to me, then he turned on the TV so that we could stay well informed. I ate my dinner and continued to chat with Bella, until Charlie wanted to talk to Dad so I passed him the phone. Charlie felt pretty certain that he was going to be called in, most likely from someone being stupid and trying to drive out in the storm, so he wanted everything worked out on our side for Bella to come here when it did. I thought he should just bring her now, but he didn't want to leave the house unless he had to. As they chatted, I found myself getting sleepy and I dozed off on the couch.

I woke up with the front door bursting open and then quickly slamming shut, which caused me to spring off the couch in the confusion. The room was completely dark, it seems that we had lost power, however I could still see pretty well even in the dark. Over by the door I saw a person curled in a ball on the floor, her long hair was covering her face, and she was breathing heavily.

"Jackie?" I wasn't exactly sure how I knew it was her, I just did.

"Don't . . ." she whispered softly.

"What's going on?" She shook her head and her whole body was trembling. I came closer so that I sat right next to her. I brought my hand out and brushed her hair out of her face, as my stomach hit the floor. She had bruises all over her face one eye looked like it was swollen shut, she had several deep scratches on her cheek, and her top lip and chin was equally as swollen. "Oh My God!"

"Don't look at me." She tried to hide her face behind her hair and when she moved her hand I saw bruises in the shape of fingers around her wrist. I reached out for her hand and she allowed me to hold it. I didn't know what to say, I didn't need to ask what had happened, I knew. Suddenly everything was falling into place, the way that her step dad would yell at her, how Jackie never wanted to be near him, and the way he would look at me like I was a threat to someone he thought of as _his_.

I looked at her body, she was wearing a large t-shirt, her feet were bare and her legs were up against her chest under her shirt, at the shoulder one of the sleeves was completely torn open and I could see additional bruises where his hands had covered her shoulder and most likely her breast.

"What can I do?" I finally asked.

"Nothing."

"Please, there has to be something." I begged.

"Hold me." Her voice was hoarse, and cracked.

I scooted closer to her on the floor and wrapped my arms around to her back and gently pulled her to my chest. She was still curled up and she rested her head against my shoulder. I don't really know how long we sat there on the floor, but neither of us moved other than my hands lightly rubbing her back. I was scared to really touch her, either from the bruises that covered her or the memory of someone much more violent touching her.

Jackie took a deep breath and sat up, straightening her legs that were also bare. We just looked at each other, it was clear that he had pretty much beaten the crap out of her, but I couldn't help wonder what other torture she had been through. I took a deep breathe and cleared my throat to ask her a question I really didn't want to ask.

"Jackie, did he . . . did he rape you?" I asked slowly.

She nodded her head as she looked down on the floor. "He has for years," she whispered softly.

"Oh, Jackie." I could barely speak, I felt so sick to my stomach. "Why haven't you said something, to your mom, or to me?"

She shrugged and then winced. "I didn't know what to say. He hasn't ever hit me before, but he was drunk and I didn't want to do it again . . . He figured that with mom gone and the storm there wouldn't be anywhere for me to go. . ." She looked up at me, so scared, " . . . but I fought back and he got so angry, I thought he was going to kill me."

That bastard. I wanted to beat him until an inch of his life, and then beat him some more. I clinched my hand into a fist and realized it was shaking. I couldn't think like this or I knew I was going to scare her. I took a deep breath to calm myself, then reached for her hand again and held it. "I don't know what to say, but I'm glad you're here."

"Me too. Sorry to crash in on you."

I laughed humorlessly. "You have nothing to apologize for. However, how did you get here?"

"I ran."

My jaw dropped and I looked at her bare legs and feet. "You must be freezing!" I tucked myself tightly around her and for the first time touched her legs, they were like ice. She melted into my heat and I ran my hands over her trying to get her as warm as possible. I had never felt anyone so cold and I wondered if my skin felt good or burned being so hot. Once again we sat there for a long time and I could feel her start to get really warm from from my body heat.

"Jake, you feel so good."

"Good, I'm glad. Come on, lets get you off the floor. I'm sure I have got some dry clothes that you can wear."

I stood up and helped her to her feet, it seemed that every step was painful and I couldn't imagine how she had been able to run here in the middle of an ice storm. We made it to my room and I helped her to sit on the bed, and I found some socks, sweat pants, and a sweatshirt for her.

I bent in front of her and put the socks on her feet. "Are you okay with me being in here?" I asked, as she put her legs in the pants and I helped her to stand so that she could pull them up. "I can leave while you change."

"Actually . . . uh . . . can you help me?"

"Yeah."

Her body was still stiff and sore, so I helped her out of her torn shirt and into my sweatshirt. She turned her back to me, as I gently lifted the shirt over her head and I could see her bare back before I put my shirt over her head. She put her arms through the sleeves and pulled the shirt down covering herself up. There wasn't anything sexual at all in seeing her, she really was my friend and nothing more.

I was about to try and figure out where to sleep tonight when I heard Sam's howl. Of course _she_ would come back in the middle of the worst storm we have had in years.

"Why don't you lie down and get some sleep?" I said to Jackie.

"What about you? I can share if that isn't too weird."

"No, I think you need your space. Don't worry about me. I need to step out for a little bit so I won't be sleeping anyways."

"Thank you, Jake." She took my hand and kissed it.

"Anytime." I pulled my sheet over her. "Let me get you an actual blanket." I got one out of the hall closet and came back and draped it over her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, I ran my finger lightly down her bruised cheek, and I was furious that someone could hurt her like this. I was about to be phasing anyway so I didn't care if I shook. "You're safe, I promise." I whispered and kissed her hair.

I had four legs under me and I was running as fast as I could kicking snow behind me, the perfume of leech was laced throughout the air. It had taken me a little longer than I would have wanted to get Jackie settled and feeling safe and secure.

mnm

_Where the hell have you been Jacob?_ Sam yelled.

I knew I was in some serious crap for being late, but the image of Jackie in my home came through my mind.

_Oh My God!_ Embry screamed. _I swear, I'm going to kill him!_ In the back of his mind, he also wondered why she came to me instead of him.

_I know, it's horrible. I'm sorry Em. I think it was just too personal and maybe embarrassing for her to come to you. She needed her friend and not her boyfriend._

_Yeah, I guess that makes sense._ Embry acknowledged.

_What is going on?_ I stated trying to redirect them away from myself.

_The red head is back._ Jared said.

_And that smell that was in Bella's house_. Quil added.

He was right, there was certainly a mixture of both scents throughout the air.

_What about Bella? Is someone with her?_

_Alice and Jasper were already there and I called Carlisle he is gathering the rest of the family and will be outside her house until this is over. Seth and Leah are over there as well, so that we can stay in better communication._ Sam answered.

_Alright._ I quickly caught up to everyone else and I was completely focused on the task before us.

_Let's all stick together, I'm not really sure what it means for the red head and the new one to be together. So everyone pay attention_. Sam ordered.

Our eyes searched through the trees, but we couldn't see much with the wind kicking up the snow and swirling it around, so we allowed our nose to lead our feet. Sam was in the lead with Jared on his flank. The rest of us followed their lead as we raced through the trees like one massive bullet flying through the air.

I hated that we were so near the resort, even though it was the middle of the night it made me feel vulnerable and exposed. We made sure to pass by each of the small cabins. The leech's smell was all throughout them, thankfully there weren't any people around. That reminded me of the group that was suppose to be at the resort, them canceling was probably what led Jackie's step dad to getting so drunk.

As we approached Jackie's house the stench of bloodsucker seemed to get more concentrated. We could tell that they have circled around the house many times. The road circled around their home giving them easy access to any area of the resort easily. We listened carefully and heard nothing at all.

We followed the scent just past the A-frame rental houses, and we were heading towards the RV Park when their scent went just past the road that led towards the beach.

_Jared can you see them_? Embry asked.

_I smell blood,_ I added. A heavy rusty scent filled the air.

_I can see them_. Sam stated.

She was crotched on the ground in a protective position as another was bent over the body of a man, about three yards away.

_Sam, what do we do with two of them_? Paul asked.

_We just have to watch our backs more carefully. We still easily out number them. Paul and Jacob stay together and Embry and Jared do the same. Quil and I'll help whoever needs it._ Sam instructed.

We all stayed together for the moment as we slowly approached the pair in front of us. It didn't take long before the female caught our scent and knew we were near. The other was fully distracted with its kill. Paul and I were closer to that one and thought we would try and take advantage of the obsession that the blood lust naturally caused.

We both leaped closer, but the female yelled at the other and he immediately dropped his meal, the man's head slumped to the ground and I looked into the dead face of Jackie's step dad. I knew that I should feel bad at the loss of life, but truthfully I fully believed that he got what he deserved. I just hoped that he was sober enough to experience the fear of what had ended his life.

_Kind of ironic that Jackie getting the crap beat out of her probably saved her life._ Jared said.

I shuddered. _Yeah, you're probably right._ I acknowledged.

The leech looked up with blood pouring down his chin and his eyes were as bright as rubies compared to his young pale face. He was clearly terrified as his eyes took in all six of us and he began to scream.

"Shut up, you idiot." She hissed at him.

"I'm sorry." He cried as he cowered behind her.

"I told you I would always keep you safe." She reached out and brushed her fingers through his blonde hair, it seemed to be such a loving tender gesture. "You're too important to let a bunch of mutts get in the way." Her hand rested on his chin cupping his check with her fingers. He looked into her eyes with such devotion, like he trusted her with his life.

_That is so disgusting_, Paul said

_No joke, I think I'm going to puke_. I agreed.

_Where do you think her little rug rat came from_? Quil asked.

_Maybe she made him_. Embry suggested.

_Probably_. Sam agreed. _Paul, Jared and Jacob keep your eyes on the pair of leeches and do not let them get any closer. They will probably run for the ocean_.

Together the pack all growled fiercely and the sound echoed all around us.

"Run!" The red head screamed. The young blonde leech reached out and grabbed the body in front of him, and like Sam predicted they headed straight for the ocean. We chased after them, but knew our efforts would be worthless with the water so close.

mnm

Afterwards I went back home, really irritated that we weren't any closer to ending this. At least we knew that Victoria had sent the one that had been in Bella's room, but that didn't really help. As I stepped into my own back yard I could see the sky start to awaken to the new day. I was exhausted and just wanted to shower and sleep. Once inside I went straight to the shower and was able to relax under the hot water pressure and washed my tired body. I stepped out of the shower, dried myself off, and then realized that I forgot to bring new clothes with me.

I just wasn't used to having another person, besides Dad, in my house and most the time I would just leave the bathroom completely naked to my room for clothes. Instead I wrapped the towel around myself and walked to my room. With the morning light coming from the window, it broke my heart to see Jackie so swollen and bruised.

She whimpered and I could hear her moaning, so I walked over and knelt down beside her head. In her sleep I could really see her body trembling, representing the fear that she has been living with for the past several years. I hadn't even realized that I had put my hand on her shoulder until she interlaced her fingers with mine as she rolled over to her side, her hair falling over her face.

I heard the front door open and I assumed it was Embry, he was going to go to his house, clean up, and then head over here. It was Bella gasping that proved me wrong.

I looked up and Bella looked shocked and tortured, her mouth was open, and she was barely breathing. "You did it, didn't you."

"Did what?" I slipped my hand from Jackie's and laid hers gently back on the bed.

"You imprinted." She bit down on her bottom lip and her eyes filled with tears.

"What? No, this is Jackie."

I thought that was supposed to make it better, but instead Bella looked furious. "I can't believe you!" She screamed, and ran out of the room, slamming the front door behind her.

Jackie awoke disoriented and moaned when she tried to move. "Don't move." I told her. "I'll be back."

I stood up and then remembered that I was still in only my towel from showering. In my mind I thought about what it must have looked like to Bella, for me to be practically naked with Jackie in my bed. I ran out of the room and chased after her. I found her in the garage and she was pushing her motorcycle out.

"Bella, please let me explain."

"Jacob, there is nothing more to say. You cheated on me, with Jackie of all people. At least if it had been some random imprint you can fall behind that lame ass excuse, but this . . ." She kick started the engine and the sound drowned out my explanation as she road away.


	22. Chapter 22 UNLIKELY PARTNERSHIP

**Song – youtube dot com ****/watch?v=LtX0cBejwBc**

**Chapter 22 – UNLIKELY PARTNER**

I couldn't believe that Bella would think that I would cheat on her, I was so shocked Bella had left that for a moment I just stood in the middle of the yard in only my towel. Yes, I understood that the scene she walked in wasn't great with Jackie on my bed and me almost naked beside her, but still, she should have known I would never do anything like that. I knew I needed to chase after her, but I couldn't decide to go back inside and throw on clothes to be able to take my bike, or to just drop the towel and go after her as a wolf.

"Uh, Jake. What are you doing?" Embry asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"I need to go, Bella's pissed and I need to find her."

"What happened?" I explained to him all that happened. "Man Jake, you just can't catch a break."

"I know. Anyways, Jackie is in my room and probably pretty confused. Let her know what is going on and if you'll help my dad get ready that would be great."

"Sure, no problem. Good luck."

"Thanks."

I decided that I wanted to be able to talk to her once I actually found her so I ran back inside, grabbed some clothes, and got dressed in the bathroom. Embry had followed me inside and first went right to Jackie, I could hear them whispering to each other. I stuck my head quickly in Dad's room, told him that I was heading out, and that Embry was here and he would fill him in on what was going on.

Back outside I ran to my bike and started after Bella. I know it felt like a life time had passed since she left, but in reality it was only a few minutes, so I hoped that I would be able to find her quickly. I road fast, but carefully, towards Bella's house assuming that was where she would go. I wasn't able to know for sure where she had gone due to the thin layer of hail that had been frozen over with ice. So there wasn't even a trail to follow, even if there had been tracks they would have blown away from the harsh wind. All around the trees' thick branches were bent over from the weight of the ice.

I made it to Bella's house and it was completely quiet, too quiet. I got off the bike and I walked inside quickly going through her room and even Charlie's in case she had gone in there. Just to double check, before I left, I listened and could hear that no one was inside. I walked around to the back of her house and no one was there, not a wolf or a Cullen. I guess with Bella being with me there wasn't any reason for any of them to be here. I felt confident that I had driven faster than what Bella would have driven so I knew it wasn't possible for her to have come here, and me to have simply missed her. It seemed that I guessed wrong and she didn't come here.

I took a few minutes and thought about it more, there was one other place that I thought she might go, _their_ house. I had only been there a few times, but it was months ago, before they returned. Then we were chasing Laurent and Victoria and we made sure to include the Cullens' abandoned home in our patrols so we would know if they were working together. It was the worst smelling place I have ever been too.

I hoped that she wouldn't go there, and tried to think of some other place, but the more I thought about it the more likely it became. If she really thought I had cheated on her, would that push her back into _his_ arms? Anger rolled down my shoulders and I could feel myself begin to shake. There was one way to find out, I got back on the bike and started going towards their house. It was much more difficult to find by road, but once I was in the general area my nose brought me the rest of the way.

As I made it around the last bend I could see their large front porch and even bigger garage, but I didn't see a little red motorcycle. I took a deep breath, really relieved that she wasn't here. I was about to turn around and go back, when I saw Edward standing in my path. I thought about running him over which he smirked at, so I reluctantly came to a stop.

"Jacob, why would you think Bella would be here?" He asked, cautiously.

Without meaning too I thought of the last thing Bella had said to me '_you cheated on me, with Jackie of all people_' and the next thing I knew I felt the bone in my jaw crunch and the force threw me back several feet. "Ouch! Dammit! What the hell is wrong with you?" I growled at him, crouched on the balls of my feet. I was ready this time, he wasn't going to get another sucker punch.

"You cheated on Bella!" He hissed, as he came towards me and I had no doubt that he was about to hit me again.

"No, I did not." I stated firmly, as I glared at him. I rubbed my jaw as the bone was already starting to put itself back together.

Not that he deserved an explanation, but I ran through my mind of Jackie coming to my house and her bruised face, everything that she had told me, and putting her to bed before going to meet my brothers. I showed myself leaning close to Jackie, and Bella getting the wrong idea before leaving.

"I am sorry for your friend." Edward said, ashamed. "And I apologize for hitting you."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Has Bella been here?"

"No."

"Alright, bye." I picked up my bike, which had fallen over, and brought it back to life.

"Wait, Jacob."

"What do you want?"

"Let me help."

"I can find her just fine, I don't need your help." I revved the engine getting ready to leave.

"Do you have any other ideas of where she would have gone?" I really didn't, and while I didn't want to admit it, I knew he would read my thoughts. "So you will be tracking her."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Look Jacob, no one can track Bella like I can. Her scent is much more powerful to me, greater than any other person."

I made a face showing my disgust. "Person . . ." I laughed.

Edward shook his head and sighed. "She left from your house right?"

"Yes, which means she is most likely still on the reservation. You can't help."

"I could if you allowed it."

Shit, I hated that he was right. If I wanted to track Bella I was going to have to phase and let my wolf lead me, which would be rather difficult throughout the reservation. With the storm that had come through, it was very cloudy he wouldn't have a problem being out at all. Was finding Bella faster worth having to stay with his stench the whole time?

"Alright, but you're staying with me. And once we find her you are out, you got that!"

"Agreed."

My bike was already started so I took off towards my house and Edward ran in the trees, when we approached the boarder into my land Edward slowed, probably out of habit and we made eye contact as he crossed over. I sure hope that I didn't regret this decision and that Sam didn't beat the crap out of me for it. I pulled up to my house with Edward right behind me, and Embry walked out the front door probably hearing my bike.

"What's going on, Jake?" He looked between Edward and myself.

"I'm using his nose to find Bella, and then he is getting the hell out."

"Do you need help?" Embry asked.

I shook my head. "How's Jackie?" I asked him.

"She is still here, she took a shower and now she has fallen back asleep."

"Has there been any other signs of Victoria or Riley?" Edward asked.

Embry looked disgusted at him. "Not since last night. I think that Sam is the only one phased and everyone else is off."

"Let's go." I sneered at Edward and we both started running. I'm sure he was holding back with me in my human form, but we went much faster than a normal human would be able to maintain for very long. I followed him as he lead me to Quil's house where I saw her red bike. I knocked on the door, but Quil's mom told me that he wasn't here.

I felt kind of stupid for not thinking that she would come here, but honestly I was really surprised that she did. Maybe I was just so focused on Bella being hurt, and thought she would want to hurt me in the same way she thought I had hurt her.

"Do you really think she would do that, Jacob?"

"Do what?" I wasn't really used to having someone respond to my thoughts, at least not when I'm human. I went towards the cliffs thinking that was where they would have gone.

"Cheat on you, with me?"

"Normally? No. But I also wouldn't have thought that Bella would assume that I had cheated on her. I thought she knew me better than that."

He took an unnecessary breath. "I know that I'm the last person to give you relationship advice . . ."

"You got that right." I mumbled.

"But, she sort of has abandonment issues, and that _is_ all my fault."

"Damn right it is. But as much as I would like to blame you for this, that is hardly the point. I get the fear of imprinting, that makes sense for her to be worried about me _abandoning_ her. We both worry about that. But for her to think that I would cheat on her!" I was really getting frustrated and I could feel the tremors vibrate down my arms, I clinched my fists, and took a deep breath to get my mind on something else. Being angry, and walking with a bloodsucker wasn't a good combination if I wanted to remain human.

I looked around at the trees that surrounded us. There were several branches that bent over so far to the ground that I was amazed that they hadn't snapped in two. While other trees literally did snap, looking like it had been struck by lightening as the trunk split in two and fell in front of our path.

"It really is amazing how you can do that." Edward acknowledged.

"You know what is amazing, how you rarely make any sense at all. What are you talking about now?"

"Your phasing, or I guess I should say your control over your phasing. I have never seen anything like it."

"Thanks, I think." I never quite knew what to do with him, he was always so polite, but no one could be that perfect.

Edward starting sniffing strangely. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"She doesn't smell right."

"What does that mean?"

"I think that Quil" – he hesitated on his name – "was carrying her." His nose crinkled like he didn't like the wolf smell covering over Bella's own scent.

"I'm not sure if it is weirder that Quil is carrying her, or that you can tell just by her smell."

"Thanks, I think."

I rolled my eyes, and laughed.

"So where to?" I asked. Never in a million years would I have thought that I would be running around with Edward, working together. Only Bella would be able to bring the two of us together.

"This way," Edward answered. We continued around in a direction that I really wasn't that familiar with. I remembered playing here a long time ago as a kid, but I haven't been to this part of the cliffs in years. "It is an unlikely partnership, you and I." Edward continued.

"There's an understatement, for ya." We settled into a comfortable silence for a little while as we continued to run through the trees.

"Hey Jacob, this might not be my place. I know that Bella would never complain, but she is bored out of her mind working at Newton's."

"I bet. Any other bright ideas?"

"She could go to college and my family could enroll as well. We would keep her safe."

"I'm sure you would." I said sarcastically. Even though truthfully I knew that they would probably keep her as safe as Bella could be. But I also knew that if she went to college I would never be able to see her, I hoped I wasn't being selfish keeping her close. I tried to imagine how boring it would be to work at a sport and outdoors store during the off season when hardly anyone was camping or having outdoor adventures. I wondered why Bella never mentioned it.

"She didn't want to give you something else to worry about."

"How do you know all this?"

"Bella talks about you all the time."

I was really surprised that she would talk about me to Edward, and it was really great to hear. I am her boyfriend after all, she should talk about me. "What does she say?"

"She is really impressed how you balance your pack life and school. Sometimes she feels bad because she wants to be with you more than she can."

"Does that suck for you?"

"Sometimes. But you make her happy in a way that I can't." I snickered, thinking about the more intimate moments with Bella. Edward cringed, "Jacob, please stop, that wasn't what I meant."

"What _did_ you mean?"

"You can provide her with a future, a life. I have always wanted that for her."

We continued to run through the trees, leaping over broken branches as he lead us towards the cliffs.

"Do you wish she had stayed with you?" I asked.

"Of course. But I love her enough to see that she is better off with you. And now that Bella and I are starting to be friends it is a little easier. Thank you for that."

I shrugged. "I didn't really have a say in it."

"Do you not want Bella and I to be friends?"

"It makes her happy, I can tell that she is glad that things aren't as awkward between you two. I just don't trust you." I hoped my honesty didn't offend, but at the same time didn't really care if it did.

He looked at me a little surprised. "Is there something I do can do to make you trust me?"

"I don't know. Take right now for example, why is it important for you to actually see Bella? We know she is with Quil, so she is safe. Why are you still here?"

He thought about my question for a moment. "I guess it isn't easy for me to completely trust you either. And I really like having this opportunity to feel like I'm protecting her too. I feel pretty useless sometimes. Like with Victoria last night, if one of us could have been with you all, then we could have actually gone into the water after her."

"Do you think we are scared to chase after her?" That wasn't even close to being true, we were all tired of dealing with _her_ and would give anything for it to be over.

"Not scared, just limited. It would be suicide for you to do that. She knows that, and that is why she keeps running back to the water, but if one of us were able to actually follow her in, it might catch her by surprise."

"Maybe, I can talk to Sam."

As we continued to run it seemed that we should have been there by now. "Jacob, are we running around in circles?"

"It feels like that doesn't it. Aren't you suppose to be the expert tracker or something like that? That is why you're here."

"Yes, but I didn't factor in on her being carried by a mutt."

"Hey, that mutt is my best friend."

"Then why is he taking your girlfriend somewhere difficult to be found? Obviously some place that you aren't familiar with."

"I don't know, but could you really imagine Bella trying to make it very far in this." I shifted my body weight allowing both feet to slide forward on the ice. "She can barely walk on a flat surface, never mind a slippery one."

"I'll give you that, but . . ."

"But nothing, it isn't what you think." I interrupted angrily. "There is nothing going on between Bella and Quil. I don't care how mad she is at me, she wouldn't go there and neither would Quil. He knows everything, he's been inside my head."

"Except for what happened this morning, he doesn't know that. Do you think Bella is tricking him into hiding her?"

"That is a possibility. Bella is a terribly liar, but Quil is extremely gullible. If he thought he was doing what I wanted, he would hide Bella, especially if he thought it had anything to do with a leech. Um . . . ah, no offense."

"None, taken."

The wind continued to blow and the clouds over head were moving quickly. The storm was officially passing through and in it's wake left bitter cold temperatures. I looked up into the sky and could see the thick layers of clouds stacked one on top of the other in a layered, rippled look, and rays of sun poured through the thin gaps in the clouds.

"Is there some place out here that he knows about, that you don't?" Edward asked.

What a stupid question. "How would I know that?"

"Alright, point taken."

Even though it was impossible for me to know that, it did give me something to think about. If I were to hide Bella, where would I put her? Against the cliffs there are several caves, but would it be safe to have her so near the water.

"It is actually a good idea." Edward said thoughtfully.

"How is that?"

"The natural assumption is that you would want her as far away from the water as possible, so therefore her being so close would seem unlikely."

"Alright, this way then." We turned towards the caves, and Edward starting moving faster, I assumed that he was picking up her scent again. We went past the first two caves, and then there was a smaller cave that I honestly didn't know was here.

"Stay here," I said to Edward. "If Quil smells you he will assume that he needs to phase."

"Okay." Edward positioned himself down wind of the cave to try and carry his sent away.

"Quill! Bella!" I yelled. "Get out here."

I could hear them moving and in a few minutes Quil poked his head out, looking around cautiously. "What is going on, Jake? Why am I hiding Bella?" He crinkled his nose, as his arms began to shake. "Do I smell a leech?"

"Calm down, you can smell Edward."

"What?" Bella yelled from within the cave, and then I could hear her stumbling towards the entrance. "Edward is here?" She poked her head out, looking everywhere, but at me.

"Hey, Bella." Edward stayed away, but took a few steps over revealing himself.

"Jake?" Quil questioned.

"Bella had a misunderstanding this morning and ran. First I went to Bella's house thinking she would go there, and then I stopped by the Cullens. That is when he started tagging along."

"Hey, I have helped." Edward clarified.

"Sure, sure." I rolled my eyes.

"Bella?" Quil turned his question to her. "Jake didn't know I was hiding you? What is going on?"

"I caught Jake with Jackie this morning."

"So?" Quil still didn't understand what Bella was saying.

"That doesn't matter to you? Jeez, Quil I thought you were my friend."

"I am. But I don't see the problem, Jackie needed someone and went to Jake."

"Arg!" Bella stomped over to Edward. "Take me home."

"No, Bella. You need to know the truth." He said, surprising me and confusing Bella.

It was silent for a moment. I didn't feel like I should be defending myself, I did nothing wrong. And it hurt more than I wanted to admit that Bella had such little faith in me. Part of me wondered if Edward was going to tell her and save me from it.

"Do you want me to tell her?" Edward asked.

"No, I will." I took a deep breath. "Bella, I did not sleep with Jackie, and I wasn't about to." Quil's eyes popped open in surprise, clearly that was the last thing he thought I would say. I continued, "I wasn't even home for most of the time that Jackie was there."

"Where were you? And why was she there?" Bella asked.

"Victoria came back last night . . ." Bella's eyes got huge, for a moment it made me wonder what Quil and Bella have been talking about for the past hour while hiding in a cave, but I decided I would ask about that later. " . . . so I was out because of _her_. And Jackie came to my house because . . ." it was so difficult saying out loud what he had done to her.

"Because?" Bella asked.

"Because her step dad raped her, and then beat the crap out of her when Jackie wouldn't let him do it again." I finally explained.

"Oh My God!" Bella gasped, putting her hands over her surprised face. "Oh my god!"

Quil, Edward, and I all just awkwardly looked at each other or the ground while Bella processed the new information. "Is Jackie okay?" Bella asked quietly.

I shrugged. "I don't know, but she will be. Embry is with her now and I assume they are both still at my house."

"Jake, I'm sorry."

"You should be." I had started pacing around without even realizing it, and it helped to release some of the pent up frustration. I happen to come close to Edward and for a moment had forgotten that he was still here. "Quil will you walk Edward back over, and then let Sam know that I allowed him to come over."

"Sure, sure." Quil mumbled.

"Jacob." Edward called.

"What do you want?" I turned to face him.

"Thank you for letting me come."

"You're welcome. It's time for you to go."


	23. Chapter 23 THEORY

song - youtube dot com /watch?v=ERowvmq9z6A&feature=mr_meh&list=PLFEB7378345B0F39F&index=2&playnext=0

**Chapter 23 - THEORY**

Quil and Edward ran the other direction straight towards the border, while Bella and I just looked at each other awkwardly.

"Jake, what can I do?" Bella pleaded. She came and took a few steps closer to me, her arms reached out aching to touch me, but I backed up keeping the distance between us.

"I don't know, Bells." I shook my head. "You assumed the very worst of me, and wouldn't even listen to me when I tried to explain." I let out a frustrated breath, and continued to pace back and forth. I could see how much she regretted her assumption, but it didn't take away how badly it hurt knowing what she had thought.

"I know," she bit down on her bottom lip. "I am sorry."

"I believe you, but I'm not ready for everything to just be put back the way it was. Why would you think I would ever cheat on you?"

"I don't." There was a large fallen tree that Bella came and sat on.

"Obviously, you did. How could you . . . ?"

"I panicked. At first I thought you must have imprinted, it was the only logical reason that there would be another girl in your bed. I'm not justifying, but I wish that you could have seen your own face. The way you looked at her with so much love and compassion, I was so hurt, and I thought that I had lost you." The wind rocked through the trees and the frozen branches clinked against one another. Bella shuddered from the cold and brought her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs before continuing.

"Then to learn that it was Jackie, I just couldn't get the way you looked at her out of my head, plus you weren't exactly wearing clothes. I went from you not having a choice because you imprinted, you couldn't help it, to you purposefully cheating on me with Jackie." Bella took a deep breath. "I didn't wait for an explanation, because the truth was too scary for me. It was easier for me to think it and hope it wasn't true, than to risk you actually saying that what you did was a mistake, or that you were sorry. I couldn't handle you actually confirming it."

I took a moment and thought about everything that she said. I could understand what she was saying and what it would have looked like for her. I'm sure I did look at Jackie with love and compassion, but it wasn't romantic love. "I do love Jackie, in the same way that Quil loves you."

"I know that. I haven't felt jealous of Jackie in so long, I don't have a problem with you being friends with her."

"Well good, I'm telling you when she came bursting through the door of my house in the middle of the night, and I learned what she has been dealing with . . . Bella I have never wanted to kill someone more than I wanted to kill her step dad."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

I gave Bella the remaining details of Jackie coming over in only a torn t-shirt and her running through the ice storm to get away. Bella's eyes filled with tears and it was clear that she felt terrible for Jackie.

I came and sat next to her. "Bella, how do we move past this, if you don't trust me?"

"I do! I promise, I do."

"No, you don't." I said sadly. "You said so yourself that this all started out of a fear of imprinting. Are you scared that I will imprint and leave you?"

She bit down on her lip. "Yes."

"Then, what do we do?"

She took my hand and held it. "I don't know, but Jake I'm willing to take that risk to be with you."

I shook my head, that was a terrible solution and I didn't want that for Bella. "I just wish that you didn't have to."

"Me too," Bella said gloomily. "Jake, is there no hope for us if you imprint?"

We looked intently into each other's eyes. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"I know you say that you won't have a choice about imprinting, but afterwards, is she all you are going to want?"

"I don't know, but most likely. I'm sorry, I wish I had a better answer. I don't think that there has been someone who wasn't with their imprint."

I saw the fear and sadness in her eyes. "So I just wait around for you to leave me one day?" Bella asked quietly.

To hear her saying that just broke my heart. I was not able to keep her away any longer. I wrapped my arms around her hugging her tightly to me. "No, Bella. If I thought I was going to imprint I wouldn't put you through that."

"Somehow that doesn't seem all that comforting." She mumbled, with her cheek pressed to my chest and her arms wrapped around my waist.

"I know." I rubbed her back for a few minutes in silence. "The only one who has any experience with this is Sam. I'll talk to him and see if he can give me any advice."

"Can I come?"

"Yeah, let's go." I took her hand and we walked to Sam's. Talking about imprinting with Sam was always a touchy subject, he feels terrible for the pain that he has caused Leah. Even Emily felt some of the pain with the close relationship she had with Leah being gone. Quil and Leah had volunteered to patrol, so they were the only wolves not at their wedding. Leah was going to be there and put on a brave face, but it was later decided that her family would understand why she wouldn't be there. It was a beautiful ceremony, very simple and quick.

It was a slow walk to Sam's with Bella slipping and sliding often. I completely understood why Quil had decided to carry her, but we weren't in a hurry and the slow pace allowed me to get my thoughts in order.

"Bells, why did you go to Quil?" Not that it bothered me that she went to him, but it really seemed sort of random.

"It was close, and I thought I would kill myself trying to ride the motorcycle very far in this ice, especially as upset as I was."

Well that was a simple answer. "What did you tell him to hide you?"

"That you sent me over there and said for him to hide me."

"That is what I figured."

"He wanted to know why, what was going on, and asked a lot of questions, but I just kept telling him I didn't know, that you didn't tell me. I was pretty pissed at the time and I think Quil could tell, so finally he just shut up and didn't say anything else. It was pretty slow moving, until he picked me up and carried me to the cave. We hadn't been there all that long by the time you and Edward came." Bella shook her head. "I can't believe you let Edward help look for me. You must have been really freaked out."

"Yeah, I guess you aren't the only one who panicked." I pulled her over to my side and put my arm around her waist, and she put hers around mine.

Bella and I didn't say anything else as we walked into Sam's house. Bella smiled at Emily, who was sitting at the kitchen table with a mug and bagel, and Quil who had a huge stack of bagels. Bella made herself some tea before picking up a bagel and going to the table.

"Hey Emily." I nodded my head at her. "Where's Sam?"

"He just jumped in the shower. I'm warning you he is not happy with you."

"Oh, crap."I mumbled, as I grabbed a hand full of bagels and joined them at the table.

"Would it help if I talked to him?" Bella asked.

"No, you weren't the one who let a bloodsucker onto our land." I took a big bite of the bagel and swallowed. "Quil, was there a problem walking Edward back?"

"Naw, once the boarder was in sight he moved so fast I could barely see him cross it.

"Good deal."

Sam walked in and the room got quiet and still, like a teacher returning to a guilty classroom. Emily was right he was absolutely furious with me and yelled, cursed, and threatened. I tried to explain, but he pretty much got it all from Quil, so I think he just needed to vent. I didn't mind his venting, however I knew that it was going to make bringing up imprinting that much more difficult.

"Sam, I know what I did was risky. But I think you would do the same thing if it were Emily."

"I would _never_ trust a leech."

"Even if one could help you."

"Never. However, that is not the point, Jake. It's different with Emily."

"Is that because she is yours, or because she is an imprint?" I knew I was treading on dangerous waters and was really trying to be careful.

"Both."

"That is not fair, Sam." Emily countered.

Her response surprised us all so much that for a moment we were all quiet. I took this opportunity to cram more bagel in my mouth and washed it down with some juice.

"Thank you, Emily." Bella said softly.

"You are welcome, Bella. I meant it, imprinting brought Sam and I together, but it does not make me more important." Emily insisted.

"Well it does to me." Sam countered.

"Sam, that is how it should be for you." I added. "I'm sorry to bring this up, but Bella and I need to talk to you about imprinting. You are the only person I know who loved someone before they imprinted. Help us figure this out."

"I don't know what more to tell you, Jake." Sam shrugged. "You have seen everything in my thoughts."

"I have only seen what you have thought about." I hated to ask this in front of Emily, but I needed to. "Did you even try to fight it? To try and stay with Leah."

"Jake, I didn't even know what had hit me." Sam shook his head. "Don't you think that Harry would have wanted me to fight it, if that were an option? Fighting it was never mentioned, I never once thought about fighting it. You know how much I hate what I did to Leah . . . "

"Yeah, I know that."

"However, as much as I did love Leah, Jake, I know how much you love Bella, and I didn't love her as much as you do. I look into your mind sometimes and if I didn't know, I mean _really_ know, what it is to imprint I would think that you had." It was interesting to hear Sam's reaction to my love for Bella. I knew that I loved her a lot, but I hadn't really thought about what the other wolves thought of it.

"I agree, Jake." Quil mentioned.

"So does that mean he won't?" Bella asked.

"No, Bella it doesn't." Sam said apologetically.

We were all quiet for a while not really sure where to go with this conversation.

"Jake, Bella, I have a theory that might help." Quil said.

"What is that?" I asked.

"One thing that I have always found interesting in looking at your mind." Quil said to me. "Is that you have _never_ felt like you would imprint."

"I agree Quil." Sam added. "Even when I first explained it to you, and was keeping you away from Bella, of course you wanted to see her, but you didn't think you would imprint on her."

"You didn't want to imprint on me?" Bella asked surprised.

"It isn't that I didn't _want_ too, I honestly just never thought of imprinting. I probably should have, but I guess you could say that then I was indifferent to it."

"Jake, that is what surprised me." Quil continued. "If you had just imprinted on Bella then that would have solved everything."

Weird that even though it would have made everything easier, I still didn't want to imprint. "Yeah, so what is this theory you have Quil?" I asked.

"I think that a wolf knows if he is going to imprint."

"How would he know that?" Emily asked.

"Just something I have observed from each of my brothers in regards to imprinting. The only one I'm iffy on is Paul, but honestly I think he will.

"Paul?" I questioned. "He rarely stays with the same girl twice."

"Exactly, he doesn't want to get attached." Quil continued. "Even more so, he doesn't want _her_ to get attached to him, because deep down inside I think he knows that it won't last. As for Leah she hates it so much that it would be impossible to know what she thinks about it for herself. Embry of course thinks about it because of Jackie, but even before that he was like Jake and had no desire for it."

"What about me?" Sam asked. "I wouldn't have stayed with Leah if had I known I would leave her."

"I think that you did feel like there was someone out there and since you already loved Leah before phasing you just assumed that she would be it. And you just didn't know what to look for, we do. Not to mention being the first wolf you had a lot to deal with going through this transition alone."

"What about you?" Bella asked Quil.

"I think I'm going to imprint."

"Really? I've never heard you think that before." I responded.

"Good, you weren't suppose to. I knew that if you heard that I thought I would imprint, it would make you even more nervous than you already were."

"What makes you think you are going to imprint?" Emily asked.

"That might be the other reason I tried not to think about it, it is really hard to explain. I just feel like she is out there, I can't explain it, but I just know it."

"Is that why you aren't dating anyone?" Bella asked.

"Pretty much. It is one thing to have this risk of imprinting, and put someone through that when you honestly feel it isn't going to happen. But I do, and I can't put some random girl through that."

"So are you just going to be single until you find her?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. I don't want to become Paul, but I haven't quite figured it out."

"We cannot be the first pack that has had this issue." I added. "Imprinting is rare. What did these other wolves do? Just hope and pray they never imprint while they marry and start families of their own? There has got to be a better solution than that." I let out a frustrated breath.

"That is the other reason that my theory makes sense." Quill continued. "If there was some way for the wolf to know if he was going to imprint it would make the risk of him starting a family much less."

"If that were the case, then wouldn't they have written it down or passed that information down so we wouldn't be freaking out about it now?" I asked.

"Maybe they didn't know." Sam suggested. "We have never had a pack this large before."

"Bella, there is something you want to ask." Emily interrupted. I have always been amazed at how perceptive Emily was, so it didn't surprise me that she could see the hesitation on Bella's face.

"Yeah, I know this is awkward. Sam, Emily, what would you have done if Sam had been married to Leah when this happened?"

Sam and Emily looked at each other and it was clear that they didn't have a good answer.

"Would you have fought it then?" I asked.

"Maybe," Sam finally answered. "But I would have to see Emily regularly, I can't imagine her not being in my life at all."

"I can deal with that." Bella said, as she placed her hand over mine.

"I don't want you to have to share me." I countered.

"And I don't want to loose you over something that might not happen. Sharing you is better than loosing you all together."

"You're amazing Bells, I love you." I lifted our hands and kissed the back of hers.

"I love you too."

The subject felt closed, even though I am not totally sure that anything was accomplished. It is nice that me not wanting to imprint might be more than just simply being stubborn and not wanting my free will taken away. I was amazed that Quil had so much insight into the subject and hadn't talked to me about it. I understood why he didn't, but it was still very strange. One thing was determined, it was now officially an option for me to fight the imprinting, at least to the point where I could keep Bella.

The worst part was not knowing. What I wouldn't give for a crystal ball that would tell me what was going to happen. But even if I had one, and it said I was going to imprint, would I push Bella away now or enjoy the time that I have with her?

After we finished eating Bella and I decided that we wanted to go check in with Embry and Jackie. Bella still felt terrible and she wanted to speak to Jackie herself. I had no doubt in Embry's ability to take care of Dad and Jackie, but I wanted to check in on them as well.

So we walked out hand in hand as we headed towards my house. Bella continued to slip and slide, so I scooped her in my arms and carried her.

"Thanks, I was hoping you would do that." Bella smiled.

"Were you slipping around on purpose?" I asked.

"Maybe a little." She ducked her head in my chest to avoid my eyes.

"You could have just asked."

"You could have just volunteered." She smirked.

"True."

"How do you feel about the conversation with Sam, Emily, and Quil?" I asked.

"Alright I guess. Quil had more insight than I expected, but other than that, it was what I thought it would be. It is just unknown." She shrugged.

"And you're okay with that?"

"Yes."

"Bella, about this morning. You do know that I would never cheat on you. Right?"

"Yes." This time I could see that she really did believe it.

"Even if I imprinted, I would have more self control than that."

"How do you know?" She asked curious.

"Imprinting is powerful, and it would bind me to her. However, think of Sam, he didn't just jump on Emily on the spot. Neither did Jared with Kim, and they were both single. Believe me, if anyone was going to, it probably would have been them. It didn't take them very long to get started and I'm sure part of that was because of imprinting."

"How do you know that about Jared and Kim? That seems pretty personal."

"Pack mind, remember."

"Do you actually see, see them, when they are doing it?"

I nodded my head back and forth between a 'yes' and a 'no'. "Sometimes."

"So you have seen Kim and Emily . . . naked?"

"Not as much Emily, Sam has better control and Jared has gotten a lot better so it is not as often as it used to be."

I tried to read Bella's face, but I couldn't really see her very well, her head was resting against my shoulder as I carried her. "Does that bother you?" I asked.

"I don't like it, but there isn't anything you can do about it."

"Nope, we are all used to it."

"Do they see what we do?"

"Sometimes."

"That is really embarrassing you know."

"I'm sorry. I can try to keep what we do private, but you have to know that I'll slip, and when I do they won't care. They might give me a hard time about it, but that's all."

"Are they curious?"

"Just as curious as normal friends would be. I think most of them assume that I just have better mind control and that we already are having sex."

"Do you wish that we were?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, sometimes. It is a big step and I don't want to just because I know that others already think we are. Even both our dads think we are.

"Yuck, don't say that." I could feel Bella shudder a little.

"Well it's true. What about you?"

"I don't know. It makes me nervous thinking about it, but also excited. There are times when we are together and it feels so great that I want to."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"We'll get there." Bella promised. "I have no doubt."  
"Well that is good. I'll hold you to that." I smiled down at her and she looked at me, and I realized that we haven't kissed since our big misunderstanding. I saw Bella's eyes focus on my lips and it was clear she wanted to kiss me, but she was waiting for me to be ready.

I was ready. As our lips met together part of it was like kissing for the first time. I could feel Bella smile as our lips moved against one another. Bella licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth as her tongue dived in. I pressed my tongue back against her own, and we kissed as our tongues danced with one another.

It was a little awkward having my arms around her shoulder and under her knees so I shifted her so that her legs wrapped around my waist and then my hands were free to roam across her thighs and waist. Bella plunged her hands into my hair bringing her body even closer to mine. I saw a tall, thick tree and so I leaned Bella's back into the tree and began to kiss across her face and neck. Bella held tight to my shoulders as her center found mine and she rocked herself against me. I pushed back against her and the branches of the tree swayed causing the ice that had hung to the branches to come crashing all around us.

"AAHH!" Bella screamed as she clutched tightly to my shoulders and ducked her head into my chest.

"Way to ruin the moment there, sweetheart." I laughed, despite being short of breath.

"I'm sorry." She laughed as well. "That scared me to death."

"Now _that_ would certainly ruin the moment."

Bella just rolled her eyes, and I placed her back on her own two feet.

We were almost home when we got 'distracted', so we easily walked the last little bit together, with our arms around each other's waist. We walked in the front door and Dad was in the kitchen getting some lunch put together and Embry and Jackie were on the couch. Jackie had her head on a pillow that was resting in Embry's lap, he was asleep with his head leaning against the wall, his legs stretched out, and his arm resting down her back. She seemed to look worse today then she did last night, the only thing better was the swelling, she could open both eyes and her lip and chin looked better. However the bruises were more intensified and so she was very black and purple.

Bella came and knelt down on the couch, and took Jackie's hand. "I am so sorry. I hate what has happened to you, and I hate myself for what I thought."

"Thank you, Bella."

"Can you both forgive me?" Bella asked, looking at Jackie and myself.

"Yes." I answered first.

"Of course." Jackie answered, as her and Bella hugged gently to one another.

I came and stood by the couch at Jackie's feet. "Do you need anything?" I asked Jackie.

"No. I'm glad you called Embry. Is that where you went last night?"

I sat down on the floor and leaned against the couch. "Sort of, I just wanted to check on some things from the storm and ran into Embry doing the same thing. I'm glad you didn't mind me telling him, I was a little freaked out and it sort of slipped out."

"No problem, it saved me from having to do it." She smiled.

"Good point."

"Jacob, would you help me please." Dad called from the kitchen. I got off the floor and walked to the kitchen. "There is some corn bread in the oven, if you'll take that out we will have soup for lunch."

"Sure, no problem."

I got the bread out and served the soup in bowls and carried them to the table. Bella walked with Jackie over to the table and the four of us had a quiet meal, while Embry slept. Once my own stomach was full I realized how tired I was from being up most of the night, so I grabbed an extra pillow from the closet and sprawled out across the living room floor for a nap. Jackie and Bella watched movies together and the last thing I felt was Bella's delicate finger running through my hair.

That night Bella stayed here and Jackie stayed with Embry until her mom came back home. Jackie's mom felt absolutely terrible and had no idea what had been going on. There were official charges filed against her step dad, and it was assumed that he ran away trying to avoid going to prison. Embry and I both tried our best to reassure Jackie that she was safe and that he would never come back, and while we never told her he was dead, I kind of think she knew. The only bad part was, I think she believed that we killed him, but she didn't ask probably because she just didn't really want to know. Normally that would bother me, to have someone think I murdered someone, but if it makes her feel safe, so therefore I didn't really care.

**Author's Note:** I just wanted to say this added theory on imprinting is my own. I do not believe it is true for SM's idea of imprint. However, I think that is just because she doesn't have to really deal with imprinting like I do. For Meyers, imprinting is simply something that serves the story, for myself it is something that I am having to work around. So that is where this theory came from. I hope you feel that it works as a possibility.

**Second Author's Note:** The next chapter will be VERY different. I typically don't want to beg for reviews, if you have something to say you will say it, so I'm not going to start now. However, if you want a preview for the next chapter please ask, either in a review or in a private message. THANKS to my many wonderful readers, I appreciate you all.


	24. Part 1 or 3 of BELLA's pov TRUST ME

**PREVIEW – Bella's POV **

"Bella, I can't believe I hurt you." Edward cried.

"Edward look at me, it's nothing. I bruise easily, in a couple of hours it won't be a problem."

"It never should have been a problem to begin with." Edward said, while pacing between the window and the door of my bedroom.

"Edward that was the best experience of my life, don't ruin it worrying about what could have happened." I stood and walked into his path making him stop or walk into me, he chose to stop.

He knelt down in front of me, "Let me see your leg."

"No."

"Yes."

"Well that's one way to get my pants off." I grumbled.

Edward just rolled his eyes and smirked. "Bella please."

I was really nervous, I had never undressed in front of a guy before, had he suggested this five minutes ago I probably would have jumped at the chance without further thought. However just standing in the middle of my room, it felt odd. I knew that he wasn't going to give up until he could see for himself that I was fine, my fingers were trembling as I tried to undo the button on my jeans.

"Calm down Bella." He snatched my hands away. "Here let me." Easily he flicked the button loose and lowered the zipper.

"I can take it from here." I stammered. I lowered my jeans just past my thighs and glaring back at us was a deep purple and blue hand print.

"Bella . . ." He breathed, and caressed my hip placing his cold lips on each of the finger prints that would be on my thigh for the next several days. I took a small step back and pulled my jeans back up trying my best to not wince as the harsh fabric rubbed against the now sensitive skin.

*** End Preview ***

**Author's Note: **Take your brain back to the start of Eclipse. There are a total of 3 chapters from Bella's time with Edward, this is the 1st of 3. I hope that you enjoy learning a little bit more about their time together. If I have done my job well in Jacob's pov, you should know everything except for one thing.

- If you can't stand Edward and do not want to read about Bella's time with him, I understand. I know there are some people who do not care why she left him, as long as she did. There are others that feel the specific details are important – these chapter outtakes are for those people, who want the details. **Bella will eventually tell everything to Jacob, you do not have to read it and the next chapter will be back to Jacob and Bella**. I hope you enjoy taking this little journey with Bella, I admit it is weird seeing her with Edward. Have Fun!

Song - youtube dot com/watch?v=xoqBUr_e-f8

**BELLA's POV**

Chapter 1 – TRUST ME

Bella,

I don't know why you're making Charlie carry notes to Billy like we're in second grade – if I wanted to talk to you I would answer the . . . 

You made the choice here, okay? You can't have it both ways when . . .

What part of 'mortal enemies' is too complicated for you to . . .

Look, I know I'm being a jerk, but there's just no way around . . .

We can't be friends when you're spending all your time with a bunch of . . . 

It just makes it worse when I think about you too much, so don't write anymore . . .

Yeah, I miss you, too. A lot. Doesn't change anything. Sorry.

Jacob

Seeing the dark crossed out mark through each word, except for the last sentence, was like a knife piercing me in the heart. It was like each line was a gash across my skin that would scab over just for me to pick, and cause it to bleed all over again. Trust me, bleeding all over the place was not a good idea when your boyfriend is a vampire. Edward is my whole world, and I love him more than humanly possible.

However right now my best friend, Jacob, is hurting and there isn't anything I can do about it. I have tried to talk to Edward about my need to see Jacob, but he is naturally worried about my safety. It seems a little ironic coming from a vampire that thirsts for my blood more than any other, to the point that it causes him pain. I completely understand that he doesn't know Jacob like I do. If he did than I am sure that he would understand that I am perfectly safe with him.

Unfortunately Edward isn't the only thing keeping me from Jacob. I am grounded because Jacob totally ratted me out to my dad about the motorcycles that we would ride together so I can't leave the house except for school. And Jacob being the stubborn, pain in the butt, werewolf that he is, won't take my phone calls. So I was pretty much out of options, that is until my dad released me from being grounded this afternoon.

I would be there right now, except for my teachers decided to ambush me with homework and Edward was coming over soon, and so I really needed to get the homework completed. Homework is what I had been working on for the past hour, with books and papers sprawled out across my bed, when Jacob's response to my pleading note to him distracted me. The already memorized words were haunting me.

I was lost in my own thoughts until I heard the quick movement of papers and I felt a cold hand on my check. "Hello, love," said the most beautiful voice I have ever heard, it just sings to me.

"Hello." I answered, as my checks blushed from the sweetness of his words. I grabbed his hand pulling him closer to me so that I could press my lips to his own. He sat next to me on the bed while our lips moved across each others, it was a sweet kiss as his hard lips caressed my own. I sighed as he lifted his face from mine, he was always so careful, even in our kisses.

"What a wonderful welcome," he smiled that crocked smile that melted my heart.

"It's what you do when you have the guy of your dreams standing before you." I answered boldly.

He softly shook his head, "What strange dreams you have. Any other human runs from danger, but you seem to embrace it at every opportunity."

I thought his response a little strange until I saw Jacob's open note across the book laying in my lap. Quickly I closed the book, in a panic that I knew was useless, clearly Edward had already read the words that were really only meant for me to see.

"Jacob is not a danger." I tried to argue, knowing that this discussion was probably not going to be any more successful than any of our others.

"Sweetheart, I do not think you are the best judge of what is, or is not dangerous."

That so was not the point. "I have until graduation to see him, and then he is going to hate me." I sulked.

"I'm sorry, I really am. But we can't go there with you, and I can't allow you to go there by yourself."

"Can't allow me? Edward that really isn't your call to make."

"Who's call is it Bella?"

"My dad's, I already have one father I don't need another one."

"Bella, believe me I don't want to be your father." He said, as he brought his lips down to mine once again, pulling me into his lap causing the book to tumble to the floor. Any other time that probably would have irritated me, but I just loved kissing him too much to care. I threaded my hands through his hair bringing his mouth even closer to my own, getting light headed from lack of oxygen.

Calmly he leans his head back, disconnecting our lips from one another, wrapping his cold arms tightly around me as my chest heaved trying to refill with air. "If you think that proves your point, you are sadly mistaken." I panted.

"Bella, do you really think your dad would be so willing to let you go if he knew Jacob was a werewolf?"

"Do you think he would let me be sitting here in your lap if he knew you were a vampire?"

"Fair enough," he relented.

We settled into a calm silence. I slipped off his lap and picked up the book that had fallen on the floor, as well as the other papers and books that had once been on my bed, that Edward had moved to the desk. I organized the papers that were completed and the homework that was yet to be started, trying to do anything, but think of Jacob. My brain was not cooperating with me and no matter how hard I tried there was a consistent thought, like a leaky faucet drip, drip, drip. Jacob, Jacob, Jacob.

After I had straightened the already organized desk, three times, Edward walked over and took my hand leading me back to the bed to sit down. "What has you so troubled?" He asked.

"Edward I need to see him."

"No."

"Are you ever going to change your mind?"

"No."

"Than change me."

"What?" He asked confused.

"If I can't go and fix things, than I might as well be changed?"

"Is Jacob a motivating factor in you staying human?"

"Not really, but I know it is going to hurt him the most, because he will know the truth of why I can't be home for Christmas or birthdays."

"You know the condition for me to change you myself. Marry me."

"Edward, I don't need a piece of paper to tell me that we will never be apart."

"It is not about the paper, silly girl, but we will be going away to college, most would assume living together there. Don't you think your dad would want a ring on your finger?"

"Uh," I sighed. "You're probably right."

"Come on Bella, think of how we could have our families be together and declare our love for the whole world to see." He had such a happy gleam in his eyes, that if it were possible tears of joy would have grazed down his cheeks.

I thought it through my mind and I could see Charlie walking me down the isle scowling at Edward and Renee getting ready to faint from the stress of this disastrous decision, and tried to stop myself before I got to a repeat of Jacob's crumbled, pain stricken, face from the woods outside my house. But the images came, and I felt my face grimace a little more with each disturbing thought.

For the next several days Edward and I danced around these same issues of me wanting to see Jacob and Edward feeling it wasn't safe, and me wanting to become a vampire and Edward wanting to get married first. It was getting to the point where we either said almost nothing at all to each other, or all we did was fight about these two revolving issues.

Even Charlie was hounding me to go see Jacob, and I finally decided on my own to go, but my truck wouldn't start. When Edward came and confessed that he tampered with it to not allow it to start, I was furious and for the first time my window was closed all night long. I didn't want to hear his reasons, I have heard them all before, he had crossed a line tonight.

The following morning I drove myself to school, the moment I saw Edward in the parking lot I admit I was really glad to see him. It had been a very long night and I didn't realize how uncomfortable I was sleeping alone. He started to take a couple steps towards me when I catapulted myself into his arms wrapping my own tightly around his neck. I knew that we still had things that we needed to discuss, but for right now I just wanted to feel his body pressed against mine.

"I'm so sorry, Bella."

"I don't want us to ever spend another night apart." I pleaded.

"Neither do I."

It seems that we went through school glued to each other's hips, or something close to it. We held hands, or had our arms around each other as much as possible, clearly trying to make up for lost time. However, there was one thing that we have not done since our fight and that was kiss, and by the end of school my lips were aching to be on his.

Edward drove my wheezing truck to my house faster than he ever had before, leaped from his seat and carried me inside, human speed just wasn't going to cut it today. In an instant we were in my room and our mouths finally received the contact that they had been begging for. We kissed and kissed and kissed and kissed. I could hardly breathe and often thought I was going to completely pass out. Edward must have heard the change in my heart from lack of oxygen and would bring his mouth to my neck and shoulder, giving me a moment to breathe, and then back to my lips once again. My hands were all throughout his hair, and up and down his back trying to get him to press his body further into mine. I just couldn't get enough and Edward had never allowed me to get this far before. As we continued to kiss, Edward held his body weight with one hand and the other ran up and down my arm and he grabbed on to my thigh pulling me even closer to his body and I could feel his fingers tightly knowing they would leave bruises behind.

Suddenly Edward also realized what he was doing and pushed himself from the bed landing crouched on the floor his dark black eyes smoldering at me. I lifted myself to step towards him.

"No, don't come any closer." He backed several steps away. "I need a moment." He walked over to the window flinging it fully open and breathed in the fresh air. When he looked back his eyes had returned to the rich topaz that I knew and loved.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Me, you're concerned about me? I could have killed you just now!"

"But you didn't." I stood to walk towards him and winced as I took a step closer, it seemed that my thigh was going to be more bruised than I thought.

"Bella, I can't believe I hurt you."

"Edward look at me, it's nothing. I bruise easily, in a couple of hours it won't be a problem."

"It never should have been a problem to begin with." Edward said, while pacing between the window and the door of my bedroom.

"Edward that was the best experience of my life, don't ruin it worrying about what could have happened." I stood and walked into his path making him stop or walk into me, he chose to stop.

He knelt down in front of me, "Let me see your leg."

"No."

"Yes."

"Well that's one way to get my pants off." I grumbled.

Edward just rolled his eyes and smirked. "Bella please."

I was really nervous, I had never undressed in front of a guy before, had he suggested this five minutes ago I probably would have jumped at the chance without further thought. However just standing in the middle of my room, it felt odd. I knew that he wasn't going to give up until he could see for himself that I was fine, my fingers were trembling as I tried to undo the button on my jeans.

"Calm down Bella." He snatched my hands away. "Here let me." Easily he flicked the button loose and lowered the zipper.

"I can take it from here." I stammered. I lowered my jeans just past my thighs and glaring back at us was a deep purple and blue hand print.

"Bella . . ." He breathed, and caressed my hip placing his cold lips on each of the finger prints that would be on my thigh for the next several days. I took a small step back and pulled my jeans back up trying my best to not wince as the harsh fabric rubbed against the now sensitive skin.

Once they were back in place Edward once again reached out and I willing stepped forward and he wrapped his arms around my waist and I threaded my hands through his hair. I knew that Edward would beat himself up for this and I didn't want this to undo all the progress that we had made with the kissing. It seriously was the best I had ever had.

"Edward, this seriously is not a big deal. My leg is fine, in a couple of days it will be like nothing ever happened."

Oh, how I wish those words had been true. Edward was scared to touch me and for the next several days all we did was hold hands, but all he would kiss was my forehead or hair. It wasn't until out of a moment of pure frustration that I pulled my pants down once again to show him that the mark was completely gone, that he seemed to actually believe that I was okay.

Once again we were back to the blissful days of close embraces and sweet kisses. I tucked away the topic of Jacob or my transformation, for a time when we were in a more secure place. It wasn't until I heard Charlie on the phone, with I assume Billy trying to get them to come over for a game and pizza, that I fully realized how bad things were. Billy was free to come, but Jacob refused to come over, and while Charlie wanted to spend time with his friend it was clear that the real purpose was to get Jacob and I to spend some time together.

I hadn't realized how much I really wanted to see Jacob until I saw the opportunity slip away. I knew that I would need to bring up the subject with Edward, and the fact that I needed to do that bothered me. I knew deep inside that I shouldn't need Edward's permission to go see my best friend. I was going to see Jacob, I wasn't asking, I was simply informing.

That night when Edward crawled inside my bedroom window I knew that the time had come for us to have this conversation.

"Edward, I'm going to go see Jacob tomorrow."

"No Love, you're not."

"You need to let me make my own decisions, instead of what you think is best for me."

"I will let you make any decision you want, except for that one."

"That is not true, you make decisions for me all the time."

"No I don't." Edward argued.

"You thrust all these college applications in my face when I have already been accepted to University of Alaska Southeast, that is plenty far as an alibi for next year. That brings me to my next point, I want to become like you and you keep insisting that I remain human. At some point I will have to be changed, you can't stay with me when I look like your mother or grandmother, that is just gross. Not to mention the Volturi will be coming to check up on my promise to become a vampire. Which leads me to the next point, I wouldn't even be in this mess with them if you hadn't left me to begin with." I saw him flinch at my words. "I don't say that to be mean, but Edward you never even talked to me before making the decision that my life would be better off without you in it. Don't you think I should have had a say in all of these decisions?"

"Yes, and I will never forgive myself for leaving you."

"Edward it isn't about you leaving, yes that was a horrible time, but we made it past that. What I don't know is, if I can make it through the fact you do not trust me."

"I do trust you."

"No, you don't. You think you know what is best for me and you don't."

"I'm sorry. What can I do?"

"You can stop it! Let's talk about things and discuss it like a mature couple. No more hiding things from me and making the decision for me."

"Okay, I can do that."

"Edward, I don't think I can spend the rest of my life or existence with someone who doesn't trust me."

"Are you saying that this is a deal breaker? That you would leave me over this?"

I gasped in response. I had never even thought of breaking up with Edward or that he would somehow not be apart of my life. However the moment the questions left his lips, I knew the truth behind them. I wanted to keep it buried deep inside and never express it, but I knew that I needed to give him the same truth that I wanted from him in return. "Yes."

We didn't say anything more the rest of the evening. I wasn't able to go see Jacob, but it wasn't any fault of Edward's. Teachers were being cruel with the amount of homework that they assigned. I was so stressed that I actually felt relieved when Alice invited me over to her house for the weekend. I knew that she was going to want to do a complete make over with my hair, nails, and clothes, and while I dreaded the process I had a new plan for my weekend; SEDUCTION.


	25. Chapter 24  HOLIDAYS

Author's Note: Back to Jacob and Bella. This chapter is about one month after the previous Jacob/Bella chapter where they talked about imprinting and patched everything up between them.

**Chapter 24 - HOLIDAYS**

"I am thankful for you lips." I told Bella, as I kissed them, and kissed them, and kissed them some more.

"I am thankful for your smile, and how it just shines for me." Bella responded between kisses.

"I am thankful for your beautiful chocolate eyes." I gave small butterfly kisses across her cheek to her temple.

"I am thankful for your hands, and how amazing they feel."

"Oh yeah." I smirked. I trailed my hands down her shoulders and interlaced my fingers with hers and then brought her arms over her head and held her wrists with one of mine. "Is there anywhere in particular you like my hands to touch?" I asked, raising my eyebrows suggestively.

We were spending a fantastic Friday after Thanksgiving watching movies in my room while our dads were in the living room watching more sports than should be humanly possible. Despite being the one who put the DVD in the player, I couldn't tell you what we were 'watching'.

Bella smiled and giggled as I ghosted my hand down her body lightly touching, but not really landing on anything. "That wasn't exactly what I had in mind." Bella complained. I clutched tightly to her calf and began to massage up her leg, stopping to tickle behind her knee before resting on her thigh. Bella has such sexy legs that I could just massage and touch them for days on end, that is really how I felt about every part of her body. My hand decided it wanted some of her silky skin and it started on the last button of her flannel shirt and began to slip the buttons through the holes exposing her flat stomach.

I remember the first time I ever undid one of her buttons, my hands were trembling so badly that I wasn't sure it was going to make it through the stupid hole, but I was determined. It was several weeks ago, and we were making out on the couch in Bella's living room, when I decided that I wanted to see what I was feeling under her shirt. My heart was racing and so was hers, as each of the buttons slipped through the holes. Her delicate skin was so beautiful, her lavender bra took my breath away, and I'm sure I just stared completely mesmerized. It had only been a moment and I heard Charlie's car pull up, so we quickly buttoned her back up and pretended to know what was on the TV.

Despite our dads being here, I knew that both of them would rather die a slow, painful death than open the door to whatever we might be doing. Her jeans were low on her waist and I could feel her hips and the curve of her waist. Bella made sure that my mouth stayed connected to hers until I forgot that I was holding her arms captive above her head, and sunk my hand into her soft hair. My other hand continued to fight with her buttons until it reached success at the top and I pushed the material down one arm and then the other.

"Oh Bells, I could never get tired of seeing you." She had a dark navy bra on that contrasted with her pale skin beautifully.

"I wouldn't want you to." Bella panted.

I wanted to feel her against me so I shrugged out of my shirt and tossed it on the floor, feeling her smooth skin pressed into mine was absolutely amazing. My chest was aching to be able to feel her completely topless. I have felt them at night when she had taken her bra off for sleeping, but I haven't actually seen them.

As we kissed, I ran my hands over her body around to her waist and back, at times slipping my fingers under her straps.

"Take it off." Bella whispered.

"I want to." I breathed. "I just don't know if I'll be able to stop Bells." As much as we both really wanted to take things further, in the middle of the afternoon with both our dads home was really not the right time.

"You will, I trust you."

"Arg . . ." I groaned. "Sometimes I don't know what to do with you." I couldn't believe that she thought I would be able to be the responsible one here.

"Let me help you figure it out." She reached behind herself unhooking her clasps.

I could feel my already accelerated heart beat even faster, as the small material fell from her body. She was more beautiful than I could have imagined and I just let my eyes drink in every curve and valley. Slowly I placed both my hands over her and Bella closed her eyes and smiled.

"Bella, you just keep getting more and more amazing."

Bella blushed. "Thank you."

She pushed me to my back and laid her chest over mine. "Wow!" Her chest was so smooth and soft and I could completely feel her against me. I ran my hands across her back and could feel her curves as I brought my hands to the side of her body. We continued to kiss and explore for quite a while until I ended on top of her as I kissed down her neck, between her breasts before sampling one and then the other.

My lips trailed down her perfect breast and my tongue flicked over her perky nipple. My heart was racing and everything was so new and completely amazing, I wanted to continue forever. I traced around her nipple with my tongue before encasing around it with my lips. I could hear Bella moan and feel her hips rock up against me, so I figured I must be doing something right. My lips caressed her skin taking more and more of her into my mouth. My hand found her other breast and began to palm and caress, even though I had felt her before, with the combination of my mouth it was like a brand new experience. I continued to move my lips back and forth licking and sucking as I pinched her other nipple between my fingers.

"Oh, Jake, don't stop."

My tongue continued to stroke over her going from one side to the other, licking the underside of her breast before taking her back in my mouth. I hadn't realized that I had been thrusting against her pelvis in the same rocking motion that she moved against me, until she started to convulse and shake.

I looked up at her face and she was more flushed than I had ever seen her. "Did you just . . .?"

"Yeah." Bella panted.

"Wow." I said amazed.

"Tell me about it, that was incredible."

I pulled her close and wrapped my arms around her and she could feel _me_ pressed into her stomach, I was harder than I had ever been before. She rolled me over to my back and began to kiss me as she straddled me. She started to slowly rock her hips against me, as the intensity rose she broke our kiss and sat up straighter and I could see her naked chest bounce from her thrusting.

"Oh, Bells." I placed my hands over each of her breast massaging them and rubbed my thumbs across her nipples.

"Come on, Jake." She brought her nails across my chest and it felt so good that I moaned as I felt myself release.

It was seriously the best Thanksgiving of my life. I wanted to curse school when it started again. My classes in Port Angeles were coming to a close for this semester and so I had constant studying. There weren't any more signs of Victoria, however her last visit seemed to trigger the phasing for Collin and Brady, who both phased a week after Thanksgiving. So eventually they would be helpful with patrols, but they were both young and Sam refused to allow them to miss school. He started them out slowly with just a few hours on the weekends.

"Hey, Jake." Bella said, I looked up from my books to give her some attention.

"Yeah." I was sitting on the couch and she was on the opposite end with her legs bent with a book resting in her lap.

"I want to quit at Newton's."

I remembered Edward mentioning how bored she was so it didn't come as a surprise. "What do you want to do?"

Bella put the book marker in place and set her book to her side. "I don't know, go to college. Or maybe just find a different job that makes me use my brain. I just know I am not meant to work as a cashier. It wouldn't be so bad if I was at least surrounded by things I cared about or found interesting. However, I can only organize and reorganize the same crap over and over again."

"I understand, do you have anything specific in mind?"

"Sort of, I was talking to Leah the last time we all got together and she is just as bored as I am. So I thought that if we went to the same place we could car pool together. It could even be the community college in Port Angeles and we could all commute together.

"That would be nice."

"I could get some of my basics taken care of that would transfer to another college. It would be cheaper than getting them at a major university."

"Sounds great to me." I started to go back to my homework, but then started thinking about our conversation just now. "Bells, did you feel like you needed to ask my permission?"

"Not 'permission', but I thought we should talk about things like this together. With me being in school, it would change things with us.

"I can see that. What about Victoria?"

"I don't want Victoria to rule my life and not do things because of her, but I also don't want to be stupid."

"Well that is good."

"Whatever classes I can't get with Leah, I may have Alice or Edward enroll in so that someone will be with me."

"Seems like you have got it pretty figured out."

"Yeah, I have been thinking about it for a while now." Bella stretched her legs out, next to my thighs and I rested my arm across her calves.

"Edward mentioned to me that you were bored, I wish that you had told me."

"There wasn't a point in mentioning it, Jake, because I didn't have a better solution." She scooted closer on the couch and interlaced our fingers together. "I couldn't exactly start classes in the middle of a semester, but I knew I wouldn't be able to handle going through another semester at Newton's."

"Thank you." I leaned over giving her a quick kiss.

"What for?" Bella asked confused.

"For putting up with something you didn't like, for me."

"Any time." Smiled and gave me another kiss.

Finals went very well, I have always hated History and now was no exception, as long as I passed the class, I didn't really care what the grade was. Dad and I met with the school counselor to make sure everything was still set for me to graduate early, and things were looking good.

I knew that I had a lot to feel blessed about and I thought about them as I sat through the Christmas Eve service with Bella, Charlie and my dad. Going to church was something that had been important to my mom and I could remember her dragging our family with her on Sunday mornings. Dad never felt up for making us continue after she died, but we still went on Christmas Eve. It always made me think of her, miss my sisters, and I wished that Rachel would at least come home for Christmas, but she wasn't going to make it. We were at the little church that Angela's dad was the minister at, so after the service Bella went and spoke with her while Dad and I lit a candle for Mom. I wasn't much of a singer, but still enjoyed the traditional carols that just made it feel like Christmas.

After the service we all went to Charlie and Bella's for the night. Charlie bought a new couch several weeks ago that pulled out for a bed so Dad slept there, Charlie stayed in his room, and I stayed with Bella. Bella and I curled our bodies together and slept all night wrapped in each other's arms. My mind was at peace with not having to worry about school or homework for the next several days.

I woke up early Christmas morning and Bella was asleep next to me. She was sleeping in my t-shirt, despite it being huge on her it was bunched up at her waist showing her legs, tiny shorts, and stomach. I loved the comfort that Bella and I have around each other, and I knew that even if she were awake she wouldn't care that I could see her.

I loved touching her soft skin and ran my hand over her thigh and hips feeling every curve, as I slipped the t-shirt over her head.

"Oh . . . Jake." She sighed sleepily.

I smiled as I kissed down her neck, both breasts and her soft flesh on her stomach. I dipped my tongue into her belly button and swirled it around, which caused Bella to giggle and squirm. She moved so that she was over me and kissed up my chest landing on my lips. We kissed, as her hands roamed over my chest and shoulders pulling herself tightly to me, rocking her hips against me, as my fingers dipped into the back of her panties cupping her smooth skin. I pulled her into me and we moved against each other.

"Merry Christmas, Bells." I said between kisses.

She smiled. "Merry Christmas, I love waking up with you."

"Good. I love it too." I answered with a huge grin on my face.

I could hear Charlie get out of bed and go down stairs to start the coffee for himself and Dad. Bella went to the kitchen to start breakfast and I went to the bathroom for a quick shower before going downstairs and carrying Dad upstairs to he could freshen up to start the day. Bella made eggs, pancakes, and bacon for breakfast, and we all sat around the table as we chatted comfortably with each other.

In the corner of the living room was a tall, well 7ft was tall for most people, narrow pine tree that Charlie and I had cut down. Charlie had asked me to come with him when Bella was at work, and I knew it would be foolish to not come. We talked about school and how my classes were going, but I could tell that he was tip toeing around asking about myself and Bella. Maybe I should have helped him out and told him that I wasn't _sleeping_ with Bella, but we both knew it was just a matter of time. So after awkwardly answering that Bella and I were both good and happy, we went on to other subjects.

The following weekend Bella and I decorated the tree together. I thought she would never consider it to be 'straight' as she had me move it a little to the left and then the right, back and forth until I came out from under the tree looking like a porcupine. We strung strand after strand of multi colored mini lights throughout each of the branches. It was a good thing that Bella asked me to bring some of my family's decorations because Charlie's assortment was pretty pathetic. We wrapped gold garland around the tree and had an assortment of solid blue, green, red, and silver balls to hang from the branches, along with lots of homemade ornaments from my family. Bella smiled at a toothy picture of me when I was five and a drawing that was so horrible I couldn't even tell what it was supposed to be. I tried to throw it away, but Bella wouldn't let me. It was so cute watching Bella be up on her toes reaching as high as she could, yet still not quite able to put the star on top of the tree, until I lifted her up.

After we all ate breakfast we gathered together in the living room to exchange presents. Bella got the presents from under the tree and passed them out to us.

My first present was from Dad, it was a set of four wood carving knives. Each knife would form a different texture into the wood and give the design specific features. There was a soft case with a pocket for each knife that would roll for easy transportation.

"I always wanted to get you a set, but I never thought you would be interested. But with the charms that you have made I thought you might like your own." Dad explained.

"Wow, thanks Dad." I smiled at him and I could see the crinkles around his eyes as he smiled back.

From Charlie I opened a box that had about fifteen shirts, and I started laughing. "Alright, I get the hint I can wear a shirt." I pulled one out and actually put one on. Charlie blushed a little, but what surprised me the most was that Bella about fell over laughing.

"What is so funny?" Charlie asked.

"Just wait." Bella said, laughing to herself.

I opened my gift from Bella and it was twelve pairs of shorts, and we all started laughing. "See, Charlie she likes me half naked." I said to him. Bella blushed and tried to hide it which just made us all laugh some more.

Dad got Charlie a new case for his fishing lures and then laughed when Charlie got him the exact same thing. For Dad and Charlie, Bella and I went together and got them a couple tickets for the week of spring training for the Mariners. They were both excited and Bella and I just smiled, we were going to be really excited for them to be gone for a week.

For Bella, Charlie got her a prepaid card to download more music to her Ipod. Music and audio books have been the only things that has kept her sane while she 'works'. However, she gave her notice at Newtons, but agreed to work until January to get them through the holiday season. My dad gave her some hair clips, two matching combs with silver native etching patterns and two small wolves in the center. Bella seemed to really like both gifts and got up and gave Charlie and then my dad a hug before coming and sitting back down with me on the couch.

From myself I got her a sterling silver ring with a rose on top. "Thank you, Jake. This is beautiful."

"You are welcome." I said, as I took the ring out of it's box and slipped it on her finger. It fit perfectly on her left middle finger, which was fine with me. I was completely guessing on her size so as long as it fit _a_ finger, I didn't care which one. Bella smiled at me and then wrapped her arms around my neck, we hugged tightly and quickly kissed.

After we picked up the paper and boxes from the presents our dads started watching sports, and I helped Bella to prepare some things for the big Christmas lunch. The pack was coming here and we prepared a large turkey, stuffing, sweet potatoes, and green bean casserole, Sue was preparing a large ham along with rolls, mash potatoes and gravy, and Emily was bringing several pies for dessert. We set up several extra card tables to give everyone a place to sit and eat. It was a very loud and full house with everyone together and at times Charlie looked a little overwhelmed, but as I looked around I couldn't help but smile at seeing everyone in the same place.

Once we finished eating, we put the tables away and pilled into the living room for the wolf pack exchange. It was weird that one year ago Bella was deep in her zombie stage and Charlie stayed home with her and it was just me, Dad, Embry and Quil. This year I wasn't sure if we were all going to fit with Charlie, Sue, and Dad, who watched and didn't participate in the gift exchange, plus the ten wolves and Emily, Kim, Bella and Jackie. We placed our presents under the tree and then passed out numbers for each of us to draw, after the first present was opened then you had the choice to steal a present or open a new one.

Jared went first and opened a tiny black male swimsuit. He smiled at Kim and she raised her eyebrows suggestively. Paul went next and stole the swim suit, saying that Jared already got a girl. Kim scowled, and surprised us all when she wondered out loud how many different girls Paul would be enticing. Paul just winked at her and smirked. Jared then ripped apart a box with Emily's banana bread, and grinned at Paul because the bread was one of his favorite things that Emily would make.

Bella went next and opened up a box of condoms, she lifted out a strip and then dropped it and gasped. Everyone started laughing as her jaw dropped to the floor and I swear I have never seen her face redder before she buried it in my chest. I heard Charlie groan, and saw that he was shaking his head, Sue put her hand over his and I saw her mouth 'sorry'.

Sam was next and unwrapped a Furminator, which was a defurring brush for dogs. Sam rolled his eyes, but then said that I should have gotten it, because I was the furry beast among them. He honestly wasn't far off, my hair was now to my shoulders and at times I looked a little strange in my wolf form.

"I like his hair." Bella beamed and ran her hands through it.

"I know you do." I smiled at her and the whole room groaned before I was able to kiss her. Despite how much Bella loved my hair, it probably couldn't get much longer and I would have to talk to her about it eventually.

It was my turn to go next, so I tore the paper and a tiny black bikini fell in my lap, I looked at Bella and she was blushing again. Embry walked around looking at the options and it is clear he thought about stealing the bikini.

"Don't you dare, Embry. I'll never fit into that tiny thing," Jackie warned.

"I kind of think that is the point." Leah whispered to Jackie, and laughed.

"Okay, fine." Embry conceded. He unwrapped a box of Bella's sugar cookies. There were snowmen, snow flakes, and Santas all covered in rich icing.

Brady quickly stole the cookies, so Embry opened another box of chocolate chip cookies. Emily opened a CD of Christmas music. Jackie stole the banana bread from Jared, saying how much she loved bread, and so Jared unwrapped a pocket knife.

Leah opened a box of condoms and rolls her eyes. I thought we might have dodged a bullet from Leah until Seth stole them from her.

"What the hell?" Leah yells at her brother.

"What? It would just be wrong to steal them from Bella, and we all know you don't need them." Seth justified.

"Well, neither do you!" Leah countered. Seth just smirked at his sister and sat back down. The pack was shocked, and that was extremely rare. Is it possible that Seth is hiding something that we don't know? Or was he just a young kid who thought he needed condoms? Once again I heard a groan from the kitchen and this time it was Sue. Charlie put his arm across her shoulders and I heard Dad mumble 'welcome to my world', which made Charlie chuckle and he nodded his head in agreement with Dad.

Leah, in a bad mood came over and took, the bikini from me.

"Hey, what did I do?" I complained.

"I don't want to see this on Bella."

I just rolled my eyes and picked another box, it had a CD of various music. Kim then stole it from me saying she was too chicken to open something. I didn't mind, so I just went and stole the bikini back from Leah.

"Well I do want to see it on her." I stuck my tongue out at Leah.

"Fine." She ripped apart a present to reveal a lighter. "Awesome!" Leah was really excited.

"Why is Leah so excited?" Jackie asked. "She doesn't smoke does she?"

"Nah, Leah just likes to burn things. She's kind of a tom boy." Embry explained.

"Is that why she hangs out with you guys all the time?" Jackie asked.

"Pretty much, it was a hard time for her when Harry died so we have all been pretty close since then." I added.

"Yeah, it sucks to loose a parent." Jackie acknowledged, as Embry pulled her close and kissed her.

Brady opened a frisbee which Quil stole, so then Brady unwrapped a large bone which we all laugh at.

"I wish I had gotten the bone." Jackie whispered.

"Why?" Bella asked her.

"Oh, I didn't tell you, my mom got me a puppy for Christmas. He is a cute little Siberian Husky, gray with black spots, he is the sweetest little guy."

"He sounds perfect, I'm glad you've got a dog to look out for you." I winked over at Embry, and could hear the laughter he tried to conceal.

The room erupted in laughter which brought my attention back, apparently Collin had stolen the frisbee from Quil, and then Quil took the bone, which is what everyone started laughing at.

"Oh come on, you all know you wanted this." Quil lifted the bone up in the air.

"Only you buddy, only you."

Author's Note – I struggle sometimes with explaining things so I am including a picture of Bella's ring that she got from Jacob, simple yet pretty.

Bella's Ring - .com/show/item-images/85121A40/446E2561/


	26. Chapter 25  VERY HAPPY BIRTHDAY

Chapter 25 – VERY HAPPY BIRTHDAY

School started and so once again my time with Bella was limited, however I was able to see her more on the days that I had classes in Port Angels. Bella was so much happier now that she was not at Newtons, even though she really didn't actually have a major or anything. Leah was interested in medicine like her mother and I admit that it would be nice to have a doctor that knew our secret. Bella had one class that both Alice and Edward enrolled with her, and it happened to be the same evening that I was also in Port Angels. So to have Leah, myself, Bella, Alice and Edward all in the same space was interesting to put it mildly. Edward drove, Leah sat in the passenger side, and Alice, Bella and I sat in the back and all the windows were down to keep the the smell tolerable and I would just wrap my arms around Bella to keep her warm.

"Come on Bella, you need to wake up." I heard Alice say to her as she lightly shook Bella's shoulder. We had actually both fallen asleep, and I opened my eyes to see Bella's front porch. Most of the nights that we got back from our night classes I stayed at Bella's house.

"Has Leah already run home?" I asked, as I got out of the car.

"No, she is going to sleep on the pull out couch." Edward answered. "She has a project that she needs to work on, and her and Bella will be leaving early tomorrow for their classes."

"Oh, okay." I yawned huge and then followed Bella into the house as Alice and Edward went back to their own. On nights where Leah and I were both here, it was determined that no additional protection was needed.

Charlie was watching TV from his recliner when we walked in, and we chatted with him as Leah got the sheets for her couch. Bella helped her make the bed, and I warmed some more food for myself and Leah. After we finished eating, we all went to bed. Being so busy helped as a distraction so that it wasn't too difficult that Bella and I haven't taken our relationship to the next stage, but some nights were harder than others.

As we crawled into bed together that night, Bella curled her body around mine and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Are you looking forward to this weekend?" Bella asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"It's your birthday, silly. Or does it not count with the whole 'non-aging' thing?"

"No it counts. It is sort of nice, but weird."

"Why is that?"

"Most of the time, I don't feel like I'm about to turn seventeen."

"How do you feel?"

I shrugged. "Older, I guess. I don't know if it is the wolf gene, rapid aging thing, or what."

"Well I'm sure that you maturing wasn't just your physical body, your brain probably aged as well." Bella reasoned.

"Yeah, it is like I have been asleep for seven years and my body and mind are older, but I have the same life experience that I had before I went to sleep."

"I can see how that would be weird. Are your brother's doing anything for you?"

"Nothing huge. I think we are expecting snow, so we will probably do some stuff outside. I hope you'll come."

"I am really looking forward to it, it will be my first weekend to not be a Newtons. I would probably throw a party even if it weren't your birthday."

"Wow, way to make me feel special, there Bells." I teased.

She smacked her hand on my chest, then reached up and kissed me. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do." I ran my hand through her hair as Bella rested her head back down next to my own.

"Is there anything in particular you want for your birthday?"

"Hmm, is there something you want to give me?" I ran my hand across her body and kissed her until we were both panting.

"Ah . . . not that."

I laughed. "Nothing else comes to mind, but if I think of something I'll be sure to let you know."

"You do that." Bella took a deep breath and snuggled in closer as we both feel asleep.

The weekend looked to be fantastic with several inches of snow covering the ground. Charlie took us both out to an early dinner Friday after I got out of school, and then Bella was staying the rest of the weekend in La Push. So I drove our Rabbit to my house and parked it in the garage, next to her broken truck. It was actually a really good thing that Bella had the Rabbit most of the time, because it was a tight fit for the garage to hold both vehicles. However, I loved having the Rabbit back in it's 'spot' and wouldn't change it for anything.

I woke up late Saturday morning to someone pounding on my bedroom door, before they turned the handle and opened it.

"Do you have clothes on?" Quil asked, standing in my room with his eyes closed.

"You know, I should totally punch you in the nose right now." I laughed as Quil immediately put his hands over his face in protection.

"Hey, you didn't answer the question." Quil complained.

"Yes." Bella answered shyly, as she made sure the my t-shirt was covering most of her legs.

"As much clothes on as I normally do." Which meant I only had shorts on. "Why?" I asked.

"Great!" Quil opened his eyes. "Jared and I were supposed to just come in and kidnap you, but when your dad said that Bella was here I drew the short end of the stick and was nominated to come get you."

"Where are you taking him?" Bella asked.

"Don't worry Bella we will make sure he comes back in one piece." Quil answered, as he smiled at her.

"Alright, alright, I'm getting up." I detached myself from Bella and got out of bed.

"Oh, and you might want actual clothes, we'll be outside."

I grabbed my jeans, boots, t-shirt and jacket and went to the bathroom to freshen up for the day. When I came out I heard Jared telling Bella that Emily, Kim and Jackie would be here in a little bit to watch girly movies and make lunch for us. I had no idea what these crazy guys had planned for me, and while I loved spending as much time with Bella as possible, I really missed just being with my pack family. I had a few bowls of cereal for breakfast and then I was on my way.

I followed Jared and Quil into the woods and we jogged for about a mile before I suddenly got pelted in the head with a snowball. I looked around confused, but I didn't see anyone.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Jared said. "Here . . ." he handed me a pair of waterproof snow gloves, and I just looked at them confused, it wasn't like my hands were going to get cold. " . . . and Happy Birthday!"

Instantly he darted into the trees as I was pelted with about twenty snowballs from all directions, the balls had been formed so tightly and thrown so hard that it was almost like being hit with paint ball bullets. I dropped to the ground grabbing the snowballs to throw back and they instantly started melting in my hands. Now I understood what the gloves were for, not to protect me from the snow, but the snow from me.

I slipped the gloves on and I saw Embry crouched behind a tree and so I grabbed three snowballs and pelted him in the shoulder. For the next twenty minutes it was a complete free for all with snowballs flying at anyone and everyone. It was fantastic.

"Alright, everyone gather around." Sam called. We all came out from behind our trees and and for a moment dropped our ammo of snowballs. "Paul, Jared, Seth, and Brady, you all are with me, against Jake, Embry, Quil, Leah, and Collin."

"Okay, what's the competition?" I asked.

"Capture the flag." Sam answered, as he pulled out one green and one brown bandanna. By this time our snowball fight had taken us all deep into the woods with a large ravine just to our right and nothing else but forest surrounded us. "Jake take your flag somewhere on the other side of the ravine and don't go past a mile in any direction, we will hide our flag on this side, also staying within a mile."

"So we just search for the flag?" Paul asked, clearly not very impressed with the challenge.

"If you choose, the flag is worth 25 points. However you can also get points from hitting each other with snowballs." He passed out silver washers, like you use with a screw and a nut to hold something in place, and then handed me a small bucket that was filled with washers. "If you get hit with a snowball you have to give all the washers you have on you, and you have to have a washer to throw your snowball. We have to stay at least 100 yards away from each other's bucket, so put it in an easy to get to area, you will be coming back to it often."

"Sounds great." I beamed.

"How do we know when the game is over?" Brady asked.

"Game is over either when the flag is found or if you are out of washers." Sam added. "If either of those happen, howl and we will know to come back and start counting points, I'll also howl to get us started."

Both teams divided up and we started to talk strategy of what we wanted to do. Collin wanted to hide our flag and would stand guard over it, so he took off to go do that. Leah and Quil wanted to continue to dominate with snowballs so they were going to try and collect as many washers as possible while Embry and I searched for the flag. It was a few minutes later that we heard Sam's howl to start off the game. Embry and I raced as fast as we could to the other side, assuming that they would try and hit us with snowballs. We were right, snow was flying all around us as we darted and swerved through the trees without being hit. Paul's got extremely close and I had to front flip in the air to keep from being hit.

"Show off!" Paul yelled at me, right as Leah got him with a snowball and I could hear her laughing as I continued to run with Embry by my side.

I hadn't patrolled with Embry in a while so we chatted together as we searched for the flag. Him and Jackie were doing great, and taking things slow. Embry was working at the resort taking on most of the responsibilities that Jackie's step dad was doing, which involved mostly maintenance for the facilities. About the only time they weren't together was if Embry was patrolling or at night. Whenever I saw them together it was clear that they were both happy, and if they weren't already in love they probably would be soon.

Suddenly Embry stopped, and nodded his head towards a tight group of trees.

"Jared," he whispered softly.

It made sense that Jared would be the one guarding the flag, and so we both crouched down and gathered three snowballs each for ammunition.

"You go right, I'll come a step behind on the left." I whispered.

"Okay."

We both started running opposite directions, I threw a snowball at Jared to draw his attention towards me while Embry came around. Jared had a large stack of snowballs and tried to go back and forth quickly throwing them at both of us. He had just let one go towards Embry when I aimed and hit Jared in the back of the head.

"Damn, Jake, you've got quite an arm." Jared rubbed his head.

"Sorry, about that. You were pretty impressive yourself." He handed me his washer and then we heard Brady's howl.

"Does that mean he got our flag?" Embry asked.

"Probably, lets go find out." Jared said, excited over most likely winning.

"Don't you need to get your flag before you go?" I asked.

"Nope." Jared answered. "It isn't really here, I was a decoy."

"Smart." Embry said impressed.

We made it back and everyone was gathered around where we had started. Leah had the biggest grin on her face I have ever seen.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"You'll see," she smirked.

Then both Sam and Seth came out and I didn't think they could have more snow on them if they had rolled in it. "Did you do that to them?" I asked Leah.

"Hell yes!" She smiled and laughed.

I brought my hand up for a high five. "Only you Leah, only you."

She smacked her hand against mine. "Don't you forget it."

Between Leah and Quil, we had slaughtered them in washer counts, however they did find our flag so it turned out Sam's team had 39 and my team had 52 points. We were all so excited with our victory that I tackled Leah and Collin, and Quil and Embry jumped on me forming a massive dog pile in the snow.

I couldn't ask for a better time with my pack family, and we were all starving so we went back to my house. The girls had made BBQ pulled pork, the meat was in the crock pot so we grabbed the buns and made sandwiches for ourselves along with a cheesy potato soup. We went into the living room to join the girls, they had pillows, blankets, and tears streaming down their faces.

"Do I even want to know?" I whispered to Bella.

"You'll just laugh," she sniffled.

"What movie were you watching?" The credit were rolling so I had no idea.

"Where the Red Fern Grows."

"Oh Bells, you're such a softy." I teased, as I put one arm around her. Bella nodded her head and rested it against my shoulder.

"So what did you guys do?" Jackie asked.

While we ate lunch, we all told about our snowball fight and the game. It was great to hear everyone's stories of what happened during the game. After we finished eating we all gathered in the living room and watched Brave Heart. I pulled Bella into my lap and spent the movie with my arms wrapped around her and kissing her just whenever I felt like it. We had spent most of the night making out so half way through the movie Bella fell asleep with her head resting against my chest. Despite it being one my favorite movies, with a full stomach and a sleeping Bella in my arms, I ended up falling asleep as well.

I woke up several hours later, it seemed that Bella and I had shifted on the couch so that Bella was on her back and I had one arm under her around her waist, and my head was resting on her chest. Bella shifted some and I could tell that she was awake and I took a deep breath and sighed. I didn't mind being awake, I just wasn't ready to move.

"How's my sleeping beauty?" Bella asked, as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"I thought I was prince charming." I mumbled.

"Nope. You're too beautiful." We shifted so that we were facing one another and I wrapped both arms around her waist so that she wouldn't fall off.

"I thought I was just sort-of beautiful." I mocked jokingly.

"Yeah, I don't know what I was thinking." Bella laughed. "It is kind of like saying you're sort-of tall."

I couldn't keep the laughter in and my body shook against her, until she completely fell off the couch.

"Jerk." Bella smirked, as she rolled back up and started tickling me on the couch. We both giggled and squirmed until it was me who fell off the couch. Bella stood up on the couch and threw her arms up in the air "CHAMPION!" She yelled, until I knocked her knees out from under her and caught her before she hit the floor. "Jerk!" Bella laughed.

"Yep!" I beamed and started to kiss her again.

We kissed for a little while both of us on the living room floor. "I need to get your dinner ready." Bella said, pulling her lips from mine. I contemplated simply starving so that I could keep kissing her, but my stomach growled indicating that it didn't like that idea.

We moved to the kitchen as Bella prepared dinner for us, Dad, and Charlie. We chatted as I worked on some simple homework that didn't take too much thought. An hour later Charlie was here and got Dad from the extra room, where he had been working on his wood carvings, so that they could watch sports in the living room.

I loved watching Bella puttering around our kitchen, it always felt like I was getting a tiny glimpse into a future of us living together and her preparing meals for our family. Bella would hum to herself and always seemed to be so happy in the kitchen, whether it was at her house or at mine.

"Bells, do you ever think you would want to cook as your career?"

"I've thought about it. Some say that you should find what you are passionate about and then turn that into a career, while some say that the stress of the career will cause you to loose your passion for what you once loved."

"I can see both of those being true." I acknowledged.

"So can I, which is why it is so hard deciding what I want to do with my life. Sometimes I think about being a teacher so that I can try to get the students to enjoy the classics. Sometimes I think about using the skills that I learned at Newton's, operating a small town business, and doing something like that, but it being things that I'm interested in."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, maybe a book store or a small restaurant."

"I can see those going well together."

"I can too." Bella smiled and started humming to herself again.

I went back to silently watching her work until dinner was ready, so I cleared off my homework and set the table as Dad and Charlie took their seats. It was a great meal of steak with grilled onions, cheesy scalloped potatoes in a rich cream sauce, roasted broccoli, rolls, and apple crisp for dessert.

"You know Jake, she doesn't cook like this for just anyone." Charlie sighed.

"Oh, I know," I could feel my grin stretch wide across my face into _Bella's_ smile. Bella blushed a little and I just loved seeing the pink in her cheeks. When she looked at me I could see her love for me reflected in her eyes, it was so beautiful.

"Jake, Bella, why don't you two take it easy and Charlie and I will clean up." Dad offered.

"Thanks for volunteering me." Charlie laughed.

"Oh, come on Charlie, you lived by yourself for fifteen years, you know how to wash a plate." Dad taunted his friend.

"Just because I know how, doesn't mean I do." Charlie grumbled.

"Thanks." Bella smiled and squeezed Charlie's hand as she got up from the table and she patted my dad's shoulder as she walked towards me.

She offered her hand to me. "Come on, let's go."

"You don't have to tell me twice." I wrapped my hand around hers and stood from the table. "Check you guys later." I nodded my head at our dads, who continued to banter about the dishes, and followed Bella. She put on her thick jacket and led us out the front door to the garage. The temperatures were still very cold, and small flakes were falling from the sky, so I shut the door to the garage so that Bella wouldn't get so cold. When I turned back around she was laying across the hood of the Rabbit, very relaxed with one leg bent so that her foot pressed against the hood and her other leg just danged over the edge.

I know that she didn't mean anything suggestive by her position, but she looked incredibly sexy.

Bella sighed. "I miss being in here."

"Why?"

"This is where it all began."

"Yeah." I walked over to her and ran my hand over her bent leg. "Do you have any idea how sexy you are laying on my car?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Jake, you're insane."

"You have got to be kidding me." I leaned over her kissing her and she wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me closer to her as we continued to kiss. "I can't even tell you how many times I have fantasized about something like this."

"Oh yeah" Bella smirks. "Is there anything else that you fantasize about?" Before I could stop it I could feel the heat come to my cheeks. "Are you blushing, Jacob Black?"

"Shut up." I place my hands on either side of her shoulders and tried to lean away, as she quickly wrapped both legs around my waist.

"No you don't!" Bella insisted. "Please Jake, tell me."

"You don't really want to know." And she really didn't, no girl knew how far into the gutter guys minds go.

"Yes, I do." Bella gave me that look that I just can't refuse.

"Alright," I conceded. "Let's see, there's making out on the Rabbit."

"That doesn't count."

"Why not?" I asked confused.

"Because we just did that."

"True, but we are both wearing way too many clothes for that to count as the fantasy being fulfilled."

"Okay, fair enough." Bella conceded. "What else?"

"Why do you want to know this?" I wondered, it didn't make much sense to me.

"I like knowing all your dreams. Who knows maybe I can make them come true." She smiled and blushed.

"You are so awesome, Bells." I leaned in and kissed her, as we kissed Bella's legs relaxed and dropped from around my waist and rested against the car.

Bella tore her lips from mine. "No fair, you're distracting me," Bella took a deep breath to tried to breath normally again. "Tell me another one."

"Um . . . there is one with me working under the car and I can see your bare feet and calves. I roll out and you're completely naked, so I quickly loose my pants and we have sex in here."

"Are there any where I actually have clothes on?" There was one, but I wasn't sure how she would react, and once I thought of it I could feel myself blushing again. "How could you be even more embarrassed if I have clothes on?" Bella asked confused.

"Uh . . ." I felt speechless for the first time and I didn't know what to say. "Um . . ." I bit down on my bottom lip, a nervous gesture that I knew I picked up from Bella.

"Sorry, you don't have to tell me." Bella said, clearly trying to give me an out.

While I knew that was suppose to make me feel better and reduce the pressure, but instead it made me feel even more. I didn't want this to become some big secret.

It was just a fantasy, wishful thinking. "I'll tell you, but I'm worried you will get grossed out or mad at me."

"I'll try not too, and promise to keep an open mind."

"You know how you touch _me_ . . ." I looked down at my crotch. Bella nodded her head, but I could tell she was still really confused. ". . . well, similar but not with your hand." Bella continued to nod her head slowly and I watched her face while I waited for her to figure it out.

Her eyes blinked while she was thinking about it. "Oh!" Bella gasped, surprised. "You would want that?"

"Yeah," I shrugged. "I don't really know a guy that wouldn't."

Bella's cheeks turned really red, and she bit her lip. "Can I try it?"

"What? Um . . . no." I blurted out, completely taken by surprise.

Bella's face fell and I could tell that I really hurt her. "Sorry . . . I uh . . . wouldn't know what . . . I was doing anyways." Bella stammered.

"Bella, that isn't it." I tried to reassure her, and repair some of the damage that I caused.

"Then . . . I don't understand, Jake."

"I feel, like you think I was asking for it. I wasn't." I clarified.

"I don't think you were. Just consider it your birthday present from me."

"Are you sure?"

Bella smiled and licked her lips. "Yes!"

"Alright." I did not expect this at all and I was really nervous. After the first time she touched me she has continued so that wasn't completely new, and most of the time I had basketball shorts so she could just slip in and then back out after it was over. It also seemed to always be surrounded by lots of kissing, so it never felt this thought out before. I leaned back away from the car and Bella slid off and then we faced one another. I could tell that she was also a little nervous so I wrapped my hands around her waist pulling her to me and started to kiss her. We continued to kiss until it felt completely normal, soon my shirt was on the floor as I leaned back against the car. Bella undid the button of my jeans, lowered the zipper, and pulled down my boxers so that I sprung free.

I could feel Bella smile around my lips as we kissed and she began to stroke me. I moaned into her mouth until she trailed kisses down my neck, chest and abs getting down on her knees. She continued to kiss starting with the tip and then licked in a large circle before placing her lips completely around. I could feel myself completely relax into the car as she experimented with different strokes of her tongue and the pressure of her sucking.

"Oh, Bells" I moaned. "This feels so good."

I instantly realized that she had needed the encouragement and could feel her become a little more confident. She then used both hands to grab around the base and began pumping taking me further down her throat, as her head bobbed up and down my length.

"Ah . . . now's the time to move if you don't want me to cum . . ." She gave a hard squeeze with her lips making me no longer be able to speak as I bucked and released. She took it all swallowing and then licking until I was limp and I didn't think that I could love her more until she looked up at me and smiled.

I put myself back in my pants and then lifted her off the floor and pressed her back into the hood as I kissed her. We kissed like we had never kissed before and the passion was so intoxicating. I rubbed my hand across her stomach and I felt the button of her jeans and my fingers wanted her so badly. "Please, can I touch you." I begged.

"Yes." Bella panted.

That was all I needed and in seconds my fingers snapped her button open and lowered her zipper. Bella lifter her hips as I pushed her pants down past her thighs. I could smell her arousal, I have smelt it before, but it was so much more powerful without the barrier of clothes. I continued to kiss her as my hand trailed down her body, making sure to caress every curve on my way down. I rested my palm against her pelvic bone and with my fingers began to message her folds.

"Oh, yes," Bella moaned as I slipped one finger inside. She was so slick and smooth, and she was so tight as one and then another finger rocked back and forth, back and forth stroking her. "Please, don't stop." Bella begged.

"I wasn't planning on it." I starting kissing her again as her hips rocked against my hand and my long fingers continued to pump inside. We both needed to breath and I began to lick over her neck and then found her ear lobe and sucked it into my mouth. One hand began to palm her breast as I would take my fingers almost out and then plunge them in again, as she continued to thrust her hips, meeting one another's strokes.

"Oh . . . Jake!" Bella half screamed as she convulsed and I continued to pump her slowly until she completely relaxed.

Watching Bella come down from her orgasm was seriously the sexiest thing I have ever seen. I slipped my fingers out and licked them. She looked to be made out of jello and didn't even try to get her pants back up. "I love you, Jacob Black."

I leaned over pressing my lips to hers. "And I love you, Bella Swan."

"Happy Birthday, Jake."

"Happy Birthday, to me!"

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed Jake's birthday. The version of capture the flag is a game I used to play, except we used to use a rolled sock instead of snow to throw at each other to collect washers or search for the flag. It is a lot of fun to play.


	27. Chapter 26  READY

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I find that clothing is really hard to describe in Jacob's pov because I just don't think he knows what to call material, the cut of dresses, etc. Also if Jackie has cleavage or a really short skirt (or something like that), it feels like he is checking her out, and I don't want that either. So most of the time I will provide pictures.

**Bella's shirt** - newfashionnews dot com / product / 1 / 6201 / Oleg- Cassini- Womens- Longsleeve- Bow- Blouseberry- S dot html

**Jackie's jacket**, just remember the fur is dark gray here it is also black - alibaba dot com / product- gs /437841846/ Woman_ Tunic_ coat_ with_ fur/ showimage dot html

**Jackie's dress** - aliespress dot com / product- fm- img / 371128331- women- s- winter- dress- woolen- and- cotton- dress- fashion- ladies- knit- wear- autumen- kintting- sweater- free- wholesalers dot html

SONG – (most of the time I like male singers but this song fit too well) - youtube dot com /watch?v=KCx1kHWG0Xc

**Chapter 26 – READY**

Cough, cough, cough! "Dude Embry, what the hell happened?" I asked between coughs. I left the kitchen for five minutes and I came back to the room being filled with smoke.

"I don't know, I thought you were watching the bread." He pulled the completely black pieces out of the oven.

"Obviously, I wasn't. I thought you heard me say that I was calling Bella and Jackie to say that we were ready so they could come over."

"Nope. However, if the bread is the only thing we burn, I think it can still be considered a success." Embry laughs.

"I knew there was a reason we bought two loaves." I said, laughing as well.

Embry and I were trying our best to cook Valentine's dinner for the girls. I knew that it was going to be a challenge especially when Embry told me that he doesn't cook, but I didn't quite realize exactly how much he _doesn't cook_. About the only thing he has done successfully is boil water, and that is probably because I'm the one who filled it with water. I had him add the fettuccine noodles and he didn't know to stir, so first they were completely stuck together and after a few minutes of stirring they started to separate and looked almost normal. Luckily I was already planning to add them to the chicken I cooked and cover it all in Alfredo sauce so the girls won't notice anything odd about the noodles. We also heated frozen vegetables and had some bread that we added butter and garlic too. The bread was suppose to just be under the broiler for a few minutes, but I guess Embry didn't hear that part. I'm not sure why, but he has been really anxious all day.

Embry threw away the burnt bread and opened a few windows to air out the smell while I prepared the other loaf of bread.

"Is everything alright Em? You've seemed kind of strange tonight."

"Yeah . . . I don't know," he shrugged.

"Are things alright with you and Jackie?"

"Yeah, we're fine. It's just . . . she still worries about her step dad coming back and I hate that I can't just tell her the truth."

"I just guessed that she thought that we killed him." I countered.

"Well she asked me if we did and I told her that we didn't. Maybe I should have just let her keep that assumption, but I feel like I am constantly lying to the people most important to me." Embry answered disheartened.

"I'm sorry. I can't imagine what it would be like if Dad and Bella didn't know our secret."

"You have no idea, it sucks. Royally Sucks!" He gave a frustrated huff.

I thought maybe I should change subject, Embry's mom was obsessed with movies and so they had a huge assortment. "What movie did you bring?" I asked.

"Valentine's Day, I figured I couldn't go wrong. It's the name of the holiday we're celebrating." Embry answered.

"Never heard of it, lets hope the girls have."

"It has got half of Hollywood in it, so it is bound to have someone they like." Embry reasoned.

I shrugged. "Alright, sounds good."

We both got quiet, but I could tell that Embry was still troubled, so I thought maybe together we could come up with a better solution.

"How about the two of us work out a half truth for Jackie so that she can feel better. There is no reason for her to still be scared or nervous." I placed the bread in the oven and made sure that I was watching it closely this time.

"Yeah, I just can't think of anything." Embry countered.

"Well animal attacks have been used before, maybe we can use that again."

"But there is no body Jake."

"Even better, no evidence to say that it wasn't an animal." I reasoned.

"How did some random animal get him?" Embry asked.

"Lets see . . ." I took a minute to try and think of something. "Well, Jackie ran out of the house, maybe he was trying to find her but was drunk and got lost in the woods."

"Okay, sounds reasonable. How would I or you know any of this?" Embry questioned.

"She already knows that you and I were checking on things from the storm. Maybe we went by her house to make sure that he wasn't going to do something stupid and saw him being attacked."

"By what? Bears are hibernating. Wolves?" Embry regretfully suggested.

"Sure, and that could explain the lack of body, if there were multiple wolves attacking a body."

"That just seems wrong to say it was a wolf."

"I know what you mean. However not every wolf is as soft and cuddly as we are." I playfully punched him in the arm and we both laughed.

I pulled the bread back out and instantly the place filled with the smell of garlic, butter, and bread. "Ready or not, here we come!" I heard both girls from outside, luckily the girls chose the moment I pulled the bread out to come in the front door, they had both just been hanging out at Jackie's house until I called them to say it was ready.

"Wow, it smells great in here!" Jackie said, clearly impressed.

"I can't decide if we should be flattered or insulted." I pretended to be insulted.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "You are such a dork, Jake."

"Ouch, the hits just keep on coming." Embry placed his hand over his heart like it was getting a beating.

"Aren't you two theatrical tonight." Bella laughed.

"Of course, my lady. May I take your coat?" I asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"Yes you may." Bella unbutton her long black wool coat and placed it over my arm. I had on black jeans with buttoned gray dress shirt that I left untucked. She looked beautiful with a silk, long sleeve red shirt and dark gray dress pants.

"And you, ma'am?" I asked Jackie.

"Yes of course." Jackie answered and unzipped hers. It was also black, but stopped at her waist and had dark gray fur around the collar. She had on a dress that was salmon pink on the top and across her shoulders, black in the middle with silver sparkles along her waist and the skirt of the dress was the same pink color with several black flowers along the hem.

"You both look beautiful." Embry complimented. "May I take you to your seat?" He offered them each a hand, they gracefully put their finger in Embry's hand, and he sat them across from each other at the table. Embry had dark brown pants and white button down shirt.

We borrowed a red table cloth to cover my normal kitchen table, then we found a large white round candle and lit the three wicks and placed it in the center of the table. We also had two single stem vases each with a red rose and put them on either side of the candle. We had silverware and glasses of water already on the table and then Embry and I put the chicken alfredo, vegetables, and bread on the girls plate and placed it in front of them, then prepared plates for ourselves. Right before I sat down I turned off the kitchen light and we ate the food by candle light. It was a very relaxing meal, we took our time eating and chatting with one another.

"That seriously was fantastic you guys." Bella complimented, as she put her hand over mine.

"Thank you." I responded.

"Yeah, Jake saved the meal on countless occasions." Embry acknowledged.

"Thanks Em." I appreciated the praise, but it was also a little embarrassing. I didn't really think of myself as a cook, but just something that Dad and I figured out as we went, so I felt it was important that Embry got equal credit. "However, Embry made the brownies." Well he added the water, eggs, and oil to the box powder stirred it together and put it in a pan, but I knew he was proud of himself for that accomplishment.

Embry was just pulling them out of the oven and the smell of warm chocolate filled the air. I got a carton of vanilla ice cream out of the freezer and bowls out of the cabinets. Embry placed a large square in the bottom of each bowl and then I put a scoop of ice cream and drizzled it with chocolate syrup.

"Awesome job, Em." Jackie sighed, after taking a couple bites "If I could just live off brownies alone, we could be blissfully happy for the rest of our lives."

"Sounds perfect." Embry agreed, and leaned over and kissed her. Bella and I smiled at each other and then leaned over and kissed as well.

We enjoyed our dessert and then together we quickly cleaned up our dishes and made our way over to the living room. Embry started the movie and then sat in the recliner with Jackie in his lap, and Bella and I cuddled together on the couch. Bella's silk shirt felt fantastic, so incredibly soft as I mindlessly rubbed her shoulder, arm, and stomach throughout the movie. The movie was good with lots of characters and it was interesting how all the different stories wove together. Half way through Dad came home from Sue's and took himself to his room. By the time the movie was over it was late and we all had school tomorrow. So I walked Jackie and Embry to her car and told them goodbye while Bella took a shower, then I showered and joined her in my room.

"Hey Bells," she was brushing out her hair and had just sat down on the bed. "I know that we made a deal for no presents, but I couldn't resist."

"Oh, Jake." Bella half groaned. "What did you do?"

"Nothing much, I swear." I went to my dresser and pulled out two boxes of conversation hearts. "Ready, catch!" I yelled, as I launched one to her. The box bounced off her chest and then landed in her lap.

"Smooth, Jake." She smiled and opened the box, I opened my own box, and sat next to her.

"Will you be my Valentine?" I asked.

"Yes," she answered, leaned over, and kissed me, however my grin was too big to really kiss her back and she laughed.

I laughed as well, then from my box I found a 'real love' and tossed it at her, she read it and ate it. Then she found a 'U-R cool' and tossed it at me and I laughed and ate it. I found a 'kiss me' and I flicked it to her, she laughed, ate it, and then kissed me. She found a 'hug me' and pitched it at me, so I leaned over and hugged her.

I found a 'text me' and tossed it at her. "What am I suppose to do with that?" Bella asked.

"I have no idea." I laughed.

She found a 'BFF' and tossed it at me, which I laughed at, then she found an 'I love you' and flicked it at me, and I leaned over and kissed her. "Hey, that's not what the heart said to do." Bella complained, jokingly.

"Well that is what it said to me." I grinned, and kissed her again. Then I found a 'my girl' and I passed it to her, which she grinned at. She found a 'cutie pie' and gave it to me and I rolled my eyes and ate it. We continued tossing our hearts at each other, laughing at the sayings, and eating the hearts.

Then I pulled out 'marry me' out of the box and tossed it at her. Suddenly Bella got a little nervous, and held it in the palm of her hand. "How about we save this one for another time." I suggested.

"Sounds good." Bella agreed.

I held out my palm to her, she put it back in my hand, and I stood up and put it in my dresser drawer. Then I walked back to the bed, wrapped my arms around Bella, and rolled over to my back pulling her on top of me. "One of these days, Bells, I'll get you to say 'yes'."

"Were you really asking me to marry you?" She asked surprised.

"No, not really. It just happened to be in the box." I clarified.

"One of these days, Jake, I'll be glad to say 'yes'." She brought her lips to mine and we continued to kiss throughout the night.

####

Our dads thought it would be easiest if we set up more of a routine of where we would be spending our time and more importantly sleeping. It seemed to work best for me to stay with Bella on the nights we came back from Port Angeles, on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and Leah stayed as well. Bella stayed the weekends in La Push and so the only nights we weren't together was Mondays and Wednesdays. While I missed her, it was also nice to spend the time with just Dad, or Quil, or just have time to myself. The Cullens still watched Bella's house when we weren't together and so patrols were mostly to our own land, so it didn't take very long and we were able to rotate so that it wasn't much of a burden to anyone.

Bella and I were spending a fantastic Saturday riding our bikes all throughout the back roads of La Push. Charlie still hated the bikes, but he has relaxed a lot. I'm not sure if he feels better about it being in La Push because the roads are less traveled, or if he just decided to trust that we knew what we were doing. Regardless today was a perfect day for riding because Dad and Charlie were getting ready to leave for a week for the Mariners spring training that Bella and I got them for Christmas, so they were both busy.

It was an unseasonably warm day so we knew that we would be biking all day so we packed several sandwiches, apples, and chips in a backpack that I carried to take with us. I was laying flat on my back in the dry grass and Bella had her head resting on my stomach while we both ate our lunch.

"On days like this, it makes me think that this is what heaven is going to be like." Bella said, as she took a deep breath and sighed.

"I know what you mean, it has been pretty perfect." I sighed, as I continued to look up at the sky and eat.

"Jake, I really like you."

I smiled. "I like you, too." Some of her hair was draped over my chest so I twirled the strands through my fingers.

We settled into a comfortable silence just enjoying the heat from the sun and watching stray clouds. I thought that maybe Bella had fallen asleep until she softly spoke.

"I'm ready," she said calmly.

"Okay," I sat up so that I could stand and Bella's body rolled to her side with her head in my lap. "We can go."

"No, not to leave." Bella sat up and crossed her legs under herself and took my hand. "I'm ready to be with you completely, in _every_ way."

My jaw dropped and my eyes popped, it was the last thing I expected her to say. I knew that I needed to say something, but I didn't know what to say, and I had no idea what I was suppose to do. Did she mean literally right now? Or just whenever the next opportunity came? I had never been more hopelessly clueless in all my life.

"Say something," Bella whispered.

"I don't know what to say." I confessed, while I tried to form a sentence and just couldn't. "Help me out here, what am I suppose to do?"

"You could seem a little less freaked out and a little more happy." Bella offered.

"Oh Bella," I wrapped my arms around her hugging her tightly. "I'm beyond happy, but I am a little freaked out. That sort of came out of no where."

"Yeah, I can see that, sorry." She said with her head resting on my chest.

"You don't need to be sorry." I brought my finger under her chin and lifted her face up so that I could press my lips to hers.

We continued to kiss, wrapped tightly in each other's arms and it was different just knowing that I didn't have to hold myself back. No matter how close we had been there was always the knowledge, in the back of my mind, that Bella wasn't really ready. That made me hold back, and I made sure that we weren't doing anything that made her feel uncomfortable. I never wanted her to feel pressured, so I haven't asked her about what she wouldn't tell me. I also couldn't decide if it was any of my business or if I really wanted to know, but I have never forgotten about it.

As we kissed, Bella began to rub her hands under the sleeves of my t-shirt touching my shoulders, which usually indicated that she wanted me to take my shirt off. I broke our kiss and pulled my shirt over my head and Bella began to do the same thing with her own.

"Wait, Bella." I stopped her with it half way over her head and I heard a mumbled "Why" before she brought it back down. "I don't have . . . um, protection with me."

Bella looked down shyly. "Have you ever . . . uh been with someone before?" Bella asked while blushing.

"No, but its more than that. I'm not exactly ready to be a dad."

Bella shook her head. "I'm on birth control," she said softly.

"Oh." I couldn't decide if that was something that I should have already known. I guess it wasn't really my business, and it is nice that she was being responsible.

"It was Renee, the last time I visited. She freaked out that I wasn't on it, and it was just easier to go with it then try and convince her that I didn't need it."

I guess that seemed reasonable, until I started thinking about it a little more."Wait, weren't you with Edward when you visited Renee?"

"Exactly, I was dating a vampire, I didn't need birth control." Bella stated, like it should have been obvious to me. "It was so embarrassing, Edward could completely read Renee's mind and thought it was hilarious." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Bella, are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes." She reached up and kissed me, pulling herself into my lap straddling my hips.

I kissed her back and pulled back placing my hands round her waist. "Bells, just after what you told me today, I really don't think I'll be able to stop."

"I don't want you to. I love you, Jake." She smiled and wrapped both arms around my neck.

"I love you too Bella, more and more every day. It's just . . ."

"Do you not want to?" Bella asked confused.

"Of course I do." I leaned down and kissed her. "I just wanted to be sure."

"Well I am sure. Now shut up and kiss me." She smiled as we kissed and her hands plunged into my hair pressing our bodies together. I laid back down on the grass bringing Bella on top of me as my hands rubbed her waist and back. The only time our lips left each other was when Bella's shirt came off and then she kissed up my chest back to my lips. My hands were everywhere, over her back and shoulders surrounded by her hair, and across her stomach and breasts. She rubbed me the same way slowly taking her hands across my chest lower to my abs and around my waist. Her fingers danced along the edges of my cargo pants before finding the button in the center that was belted closed. She continued to feel trying to figure out the buckle, it wasn't overly complicated with two circles that you put the belt through and then double back the other direction through one of the circles. However it does show that I wouldn't have chosen these pants had I known what we would be doing.

"Here, let me." I mumbled to her as I knocked her hands out of the way. Instantly Bella recoiled like I had actually hit her, and I thought maybe I pushed her hands too hard, hurting one of her fingers or something. "Bella, are you okay?"

"No, no, no," Bella curled herself into a ball, wrapping her arms around her legs, and resting her head on her knees. "No, Edward." She said so softly that without my wolf hearing I probably wouldn't have heard her.

"What did you just say?" I yelled, instantly angry. Her head snapped up, clearly she didn't mean for me to hear her. "Dammit Bella, I am not Edward!" I growled, as my arms were shaking and I could feel my wolf snarl from within.

"I know you're not." Bella answered, her faced panicked. "I wasn't calling you Edward."

"Then what was that?" I took a deep breath trying to calm my rage. "Why are you so freaked out? Did I hurt you?"

"No you didn't hurt me." She wiggled all ten fingers at me to offer some proof. "I'm sorry I freaked out, I didn't mean to."

"You said you were ready." I challenged.

"I was . . . no, I am." She clarified. "It's just . . . you said the same thing _he_ said to me, and my brain flashed to him and I couldn't continue like that."

"Well that's big of you." I mumbled sarcastically.

She uncoiled herself and placed her hand just above my knee. "I'm sorry."

I rolled my eyes. "I keep hearing that, and I don't know what to do with that right now. What are you sorry for?"

"For freaking out, for making a mess of this."

"Do you still wish you were with Edward?" I couldn't believe that I was still asking her that question and I felt my shaking increase.

"No." She answered adamantly.

"Do you still love him?" I challenged, not quite ready to let it go.

"Not like I did before."

That answer wasn't doing a lot for my confidence, but I could feel my shaking and knew I needed to try and calm down. I closed my eyes and took several deep breaths. "Bella, I need to know what you're not telling me."

"It's over, there's nothing to tell." Bella insisted.

"Then why does it keep creeping back up?" She looked down at the ground. "I thought it wouldn't matter to me, or that it wasn't any of my business to know, but that simply isn't true." I took another deep breath to calm myself. "Look at me, Bella." I waited until she raised her eyes to mine. "Whatever it is keeps coming between us and I need to know what I'm dealing with."

"I understand," she bit down on her lip. "Can I have some time?"

"Yes, you can have as much time as you need." My emotions were all over the place, it probably wouldn't have been good for me to hear it right now. "But I want you to know something, and this isn't to rush you or anything. I'm not going to _sleep_ with you, until you tell me."

"Alright." Bella agreed.

We got our stuff gathered and road our bikes back to my house. Though we stayed together, attached at the hips like normal, there was a distance between us that we haven't had before. We sat and slept next to each other instead of really with one another, and our conversations were strained and awkward. By the end of the day on Sunday I almost welcomed the distraction that school provided, and I knew that was pretty bad. The plans were for Bella to just stay here for the week that Charlie and Dad were gone, and a few days ago I was really looking forward to it. However, with the tension between us I had no idea what the week would be like.

I was helping Dad get packed and Bella was taking a shower. "Jake is everything okay?" He asked.

"Sure, sure." I responded.

He half laughed. "You know that doesn't _really_ answer the question."

"Yep, that's why I say it so much." I smiled at him.

He shook his head. "I have never seen you and Bella so distant. Did you get into a fight?"

I took a deep breath. "It feels like it, but not really."

"Talk to me, Son."

"You don't want to know." I responded, indicating the 'don't tell policy'. "Remember?" I questioned.

"I remember there being an exception that if you needed me, that was more important to me than any complications I may have with Charlie."

I gave him a short summary of what happened that afternoon, leaving out that it would have been our first time, and mention that Bella freaked out when I said the same thing that Edward said.

"I don't know what to do, Dad. Do I have a right to know what happened between her and Edward?"

"That depends on if it affects you and Bella, it seems like it does so you should probably know. But really, what can she do with a vampire?" Dad asked skeptical.

"I have no idea, which is sort of the problem. However, I think it is safe to say that the Cullens are not normal vampires."

"Good point." Dad agreed. "Sorry, I don't feel like I have been much help."

I shrugged. "Don't worry about it, Bella and I will work it out. I have no doubt about that. And I want you and Charlie to enjoy your trip and not worry about us."

That seemed to be the cue he needed that this conversation was over and he began to talk about his trip and who they would get to see. I just nodded and smiled when I was supposed to while I finished gathering his clothes and supplies, and he packed them in the suitcase where he wanted them.

After we finished, I got Dad bathed and ready for bed, then I showered and crawled into bed with Bella. She was already asleep so I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly. I really missed the closeness that we usually had, and enjoyed having her in my arms until I also went to sleep. Our dads left the following morning and Bella and I continued to dance awkwardly around each other until we got back late Tuesday night.

I went frustrated to my room, being around Alice and Edward tonight was more difficult than normal and I knew it was all me, and not really anything they did. However, it didn't help that I knew that Edward would know everything if I thought about it. I did the best I could to think of other things so he didn't know specifically what our problem was. My thoughts were busy enough for him to know that something was going on, and that I was purposefully keeping it from him. Having to think about a bunch pointless crap on the ride home, just added to the frustration that I was already feelings.

"Jake, I'm sorry." She came in and sat next to me on the bed.

"I don't want your sorries." I answered. I stood up needing the physical distance and began to pace back and forth.

"I know that." She watched me walking back and forth. "That isn't even what I meant to say."

"Then what is it, Bells?"

"I'm ready."

I rolled my eyes and huffed. "Bella we already covered that."

Bella smiled as she stood up, walked in front of me, and took both my hands. "Not for that, but we'll get there. I promise." She took a deep breath. "I'm ready . . . to tell you, everything."


	28. Chapter 27  I'M SORRY

Song – youtube dot com/watch?v=MAte_5XvGss

**Chapter 27 – I'M SORRY**

"_I'm ready."_

_I rolled my eyes. "Bella we already covered that."_

_She smiled as she stood up, walked right in front of me, and took both my hands. "Not for that, but we'll get there. I promise." She took a deep breath. "I'm ready . . . to tell you, everything."_

I took a deep breath as well. "Okay, I'm ready to listen."

"First, I feel like I need to tell you why it has taken me so long tell you." I nodded my head as she pulled my arms back towards the bed to sit down. I scooted leaning my back against the wall, resting my elbows on my bent knees, and didn't say anything so that Bella would continue. "At first I didn't really think that there was anything to tell." I raised my eyebrows doubtfully. "I know, that seems silly now. Then once I realized that I needed to tell you, I didn't want to hurt you and I was really embarrassed."

"Why? I would think that you could tell me anything."

"I can, which is why I am, but it's still embarrassing because . . . we tried."

"Tried?" I asked for clarification, even though I had a feeling that this, or something close to it, would be what she was going to say.

"To have sex." Bella added nervously.

"And failed?" I questioned, reluctantly. I wasn't really sure how someone could fail, but it was a better option than to think of them being successful. I really didn't want to know that he had been _with_ her, my stomach clinched and I was angry that either of them would be so stupid and reckless. For me to know that about any guy would suck, but it being a vampire just added an element that was extremely scary.

Bella's cheeks turned very red, as she bit her lip. "More like . . . uh . . . was interrupted."

I cringed, no matter who it was that would be embarrassing. "Who interrupted?" I could only imagine if it had been Charlie, but I think I would have heard if he had tried to shoot Edward.

"I'll get to that." Bella paused to take another deep breath.

"Okay," them being interrupted was better, but I was still really confused. "Can you back up for me, you wanted to have sex with a vampire? Were you crazy?"

"Crazy in love."

I rolled my eyes. "I can't believe you're serious. Wouldn't he have killed you?"

"Edward would never hurt me."

Right before I was going to challenge her, I saw Bella hesitate and I knew she was thinking of something. "He did hurt you, didn't he?" I countered.

"Once, but it was nothing." She justified, while I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "Seriously, he grabbed my leg too hard and left a hand print, that was it."

"And what were you doing that made him grab you too hard?" I felt like I knew the answer, but I wanted her to say it.

"That is not the point." She countered, as she got up and started pacing back and forth.

"Answer the question." I insisted.

"We were making out . . ."

"Then it sounds like it is exactly the point." I interrupted.

"Let me finish," she huffed. "He immediately realized what he did and backed off, completely to the other side of the room. He felt really bad and wouldn't touch me for days. After I proved to him that I was completely healed he relaxed."

It was silent for a little bit, I wasn't sure if she was finished or just trying to figure out what to say next.

"I can't believe he would put your life at risk, just to get him some." I said disgusted. Believe me I would be the last person to defend him, but he always seemed too prim and proper for that, and I was honestly surprised.

Bella came back and sat on the end of the bed with her legs curled under her. "It wasn't like that, it was all me. That day we had been making out, it triggered something in me and I became sort of obsessed. I was dreaming about _it_ almost every night."

I remembered how active Bella would dream, especially the first night she was here. Of course she cried any time she was awake, but once she was asleep she was a completely different person, rubbing against me. The way she moaned Edward's name, I had no idea how he would be able to refuse. The memory made me cringe and shutter at the same time.

She seemed to be watching and waiting for me. "What did Edward do?" I asked.

Bella laughed humorlessly. "He was completely on the other side of my room every morning. There is no doubt that he knew what I was wanting, which was sort of embarrassing, but him ignoring it made me even more frustrated than I already was."

I shook my head, I just couldn't believe what she was telling me. I knew that Bella was a little crazy and sort of messed up, but I had no idea it was this bad.

Bella continued, "I knew that I was going to need help to get what I wanted, and Alice wanted to dress me up."

"She wanted what?" I asked confused.

"She likes to dress me up, like an over grown Barbie. I normally never would let her have more than one or two outfits, but I agreed to let her dress me up for the whole day one weekend when the rest of the Cullens went hunting. Alice was in heaven and with each new look Edward was caving."

"I can imagine, Alice has good taste." I have seen some of the outfits that Alice has picked out for her. They were always tighter and more low cut than Bella would normally wear, so I could guess what some of them would be like.

"Yes she does, and we weren't going anywhere so modesty was pretty much thrown aside." Bella blushed and we looked at each other, both of us a little uncomfortable.

"Anyways," Bella continued, "as she was getting me in the last outfit she told me that she knew what I was wanting to do."

"Was she able to tell you if it was going to work?" I asked.

"At first no, I asked and she couldn't, but after she got me dressed she told me that she could tell that it was going to work, and that we were going to be fine." Bella answered. "She gave me a big hug and then ran off to meet the rest of the family, leaving me with Edward." Bella sighed nervously.

"Do I even want to know what you were wearing?" I asked reluctantly.

"Probably not, but honestly it wasn't that bad, black leggings and a royal blue cashmere mini dress with sleeves off my shoulders and a plunging neckline."

"Is it the clothes that allowed Alice to know it was going to be okay?" I wasn't really all that familiar with what made Alice's visions come true, or possibly change, or whatever it was that they did.

"That is what she said, that it was a process of getting Edward to agree to it, and once I was wearing it then she could see how he was going to react to it. However I knew that Edward would never just get caught up 'in the moment', he was always too careful with me." Bella explained, and I had to bite my tongue to keep from responding. Bella continued, "I had one more thing that I was willing to use. There was something that Edward wanted equally as bad, as I wanted this."

"What was that?" I asked. I couldn't imagine what Edward could possibly want that Bella wouldn't just easily agree to.

"For me to marry him."

I felt like I had been punched in the gut, even though it made sense. I knew how uncomfortable Bella was with getting married. I could feel my emotions boil with anger and I leaped off the bed. "You were engaged to him?" I accused.

Bella leaned back from my sudden anger in surprise. Then brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. "No, well sort of . . ."

"How do you get to be sort-of engaged?" I interrupted.

"I did tell him that I would marry him if he would _sleep_ with me."

"Holy shit, Bella. That is horrible!" I couldn't believe that Bella would use marriage as a bargaining chip to get sex. Once again I started pacing back and forth, to release some of the nervous energy that my wolf was creating.

"Yeah I know," Bella responded, and it seemed she had the good sense to look guilty about it. "Look at it from my side, I was already wanting to become a vampire I couldn't get more committed to someone than that."

"That just makes you seem even more insane, Bella." I growled. I hated it when she mentioned how much she really wanted to be a vampire, not only was it a twisted form of suicide, it always reminded me of how close I was to loosing her.

"Yeah, I can see that." She was watching me walk back and forth. "Will you please come sit back down? Your pacing is driving me crazy."

I took two deep breaths to calm myself back down. "Girl, you went crazy a long time ago." Bella rolled her eyes and I smiled as I sat next to her on the bed.

"Thank you." She smiled at me and watched my eyes to see if I was still angry at her as she took my hand. I wasn't really angry, it was just a lot of information to take in. I felt like at some point my brain was going to hit information overload and just shut down.

I ran my thumb across the back of her hand and gave her a weak smile. "As you were saying?"

Bella took a deep breath. "Okay, I wanted to have sex while I was still human. Also, it was important to Edward to be sure I had human experiences so that I wouldn't have any regrets after I was changed, so that also worked in my favor. So he finally agreed that we could try, but he wanted to wait until we were married. I didn't want to wait, so the deal was either that night or I wouldn't marry him."

"That seems kind of harsh."

"You're right it was, and I was really nervous. He could hear my heart racing and pretty much agreed to anything without even knowing what it was." I scooted towards the wall to rest my back against it and Bella did the same. Once we were settled, our hands joined together, it was such a habit that I didn't know if I had taken hers or her mine. I looked down at her tiny hand around my own, and she seemed so breakable.

Bella continued, "At the time, I saw it as him pushing me away, when he didn't need to. I was completely convinced that we could do it and that he wouldn't hurt me. It was an example of him making the decision for me, instead of us talking about it together."

"You mentioned that was a problem that you had with him."

"Yes it was, however it was actually me telling him about Alice's confirmation that convinced Edward that it was going to be okay, and he agreed to try that night as long as I wouldn't push him if it got too much."

I knew how stubborn Bella could be, especially when she really believed something. There was something strangely normal that it would be Edward, the vampire, to have to tell Bella, the human, to not "push him" to far. Once again I just shook my head, trying to absorb everything she was telling me.

"You said that you were . . . interrupted." I stated. My stomach was in knots, I really wasn't sure how much more I wanted to know.

Bella watched my face, probably looking at me to indicate when I had heard enough and squeezed my hand. "Yes, after Edward agreed." Bella took a deep breath, and spoke slowly taking time to gather her thoughts. "We kissed and touched each other. I was nervous and excited, which caused my fingers to struggle with his shirt buttons, and that is when he said, what you said 'here let me'." I swallowed and nodded my head, at least it made a little more sense why her brain would have flashed from me to him, it was a very similar situation. "We got most of our clothes off so that we were both in our underwear, climbed back into the bed, and he had just flicked the clasp of my bra when Alice flung the door open screaming for us to stop."

I guess that wasn't as bad as it could have been, and I released the breath that I didn't realize I was holding. "I thought Alice gave the all clear?" I asked, confused that it was Alice who interrupted.

"Apparently, she lied to me."

"Woe," I stated amazed.

"She believed what she said was true, but couldn't really _see_ it until Edward actually agreed to it. Once she did see, she ran back to stop it."

"What did Alice see?" I asked curious.

"I don't know." Bella huffed, she seemed sort of irritated. "Neither Alice nor Edward would tell me. At the time she was mumbling a bunch of stuff when she came barging in, but I was a little too shocked and pissed to be paying attention to what she said."

"What did Edward do?"

"First he sat there completely frozen, like he went into shock or something. Alice said that he would snap out of it in a few minutes, handed me some clothes, and had me eat something. Once Edward came to, he yelled at Alice to meet him outside and they were out for a while." Bella took a deep breath. "Lets just say things were pretty awkward after that."

"I bet so. Did you ever try it again?"

"No, Edward said it was too risky. He said that Carlisle was looking into it . . ."

"Wait, he told Carlisle what Alice saw, but wouldn't tell you?" I interrupted.

"Yeah, I was pretty annoyed with that too. He said that he felt that sometimes we weren't suppose to know what Alice saw, and so it would be better for me to not know."

"Do you wish that you knew what it was?" I asked.

"I did at the time, but I don't really care now. It doesn't matter." Bella shrugged. "Whatever was going to happen, clearly isn't anymore."

I wasn't sure what else I should ask, so I just decided to let the silence hang for a little bit and for us both to mull over our own thoughts.

"How do you feel about all this?" Bella asked, as she scooted closer to my body and rested her head against my arm.

"I don't know, this hasn't been easy at all. Part of me is relieved that you didn't actually do it, but the fact that you tried really sucks. At times, it was like you were describing someone I don't know at all." Bella opened her mouth to protest, but I kept going. "I mean I know that you loved him, but I've never really understood how you can love a vampire, it has never made sense to me. I also don't like that you wanted it with . . . someone else . . . so badly. Have you ever . . . ?"

"Not with anyone else, not even close." Bella answered my badly asked question.

"Is there anything else at all that I need to know?" I asked, praying that there wasn't.

"I don't think so. The next week is when Alice got her vision of Victoria. It was during school and I could tell she saw something, when I asked Edward about it he lied saying it was something to do with Jasper. Nothing significant happened in Florida, other than the birth control which I already told you about. When you came to school and confirmed to me what Alice really saw, it was over. Edward came back to class and tried to explain himself, but I wouldn't listen.

He had driven me to school that day, so I allowed him to drive me back to the house, but there wasn't anything he could say. I cried for a little while on my couch and I just needed to get away so I ran to my truck. Edward stood in front of the door blocking me, and then he fell to his knees begging for another chance, but I walked around him and left him as it started to rain. I wish that I could say that I was coming to you, but I was just driving and didn't even realize I was in La Push until the truck sputtered and died. I beat the steering wheel for a while until my knuckles were sore, so I decided I would walk to your house to see if you could at least fix the truck. You know the rest, I have been with you ever since." She took a deep breath and once again rested her head against my arm.

Her head felt heavy and I looked at the clock and it was almost four in the morning. "Wow, Bella it is really late, we need to get some sleep."

Bella looked up at the clock. "Dang, I can't believe that took so long, sorry."

"You should probably quit saying that."

"Sorry." Bella smirked, and sprung up from the bed and ran out the door.

I just chuckled and let her go. I gathered a clean pair of shorts and decided I wanted to take a quick shower in Dad's room. I yelled at Bella through the door to the other bathroom so she would know where I went. It was a few minutes later that I was all clean and ready to get some sleep.

I walked in my room and Bella was curled up on my bed. "I texted Leah and told her that I wasn't going to class tomorrow, and asked if she could get Sue to excuse you from school." She said.

"You are awesome, thanks." I laid down next to her and she curled her body into my side.

"Are we okay, Jake?" Bella looked up at my face.

"Yeah we are fine."

"Do you promise?"

"Yes." I wrapped both arms around her, leaned down, and kissed her. "I promise," I added.

"Thank you, for understanding. I am sorry."

"What exactly have you been apologizing for?"

"For hurting you, for being stupid, for keeping it a secret, for letting the mystery hang over your head for so long, for . . ." Bella shrugged, "Is there anything else I missed?

"No, I accept your apology. Now lets get to sleep."

"Thank you."

"No problem." I kissed the top of her head, she held tightly to my waist, and she instantly went to sleep.

I looked down at her relaxed face, she was always so beautiful to me, but tonight there really was a peacefulness to her that I knew was from her getting that secret off her chest. I wasn't quite so relaxed and my brain was really wired from all the information, so I just continued to watch her sleeping. I could hear her heartbeats as her chest would rise and fall steady, and her lips curled into a soft smile.

"Jacob, my Jake . . ." Bella mumbled and sighed.

I wrapped her a little tighter to me. "I'm here." Instantly I never wanted to sleep again because I didn't want to miss her dreaming of me. I brushed a few hairs from her face tucking them behind her ear and continued to gazed at her until my eye lids got too heavy and they fluttered before closing for the night.

song -youtube dot com/watch?v=sry4Lle8y5M


	29. Chapter 28  ACCIDENTS HAPPEN

Two Songs – Jesse McCarty – Best Day of My Life

youtube dot com/watch?v=AZ8u5hmY5cA&feature=related

Moulin Rouge – Come What May – youtube dot com/watch?v=-YsMvzgeSuI

**Chapter 28 – ACCIDENTS HAPPEN**

I woke up to Bella's lips pressed to mine and the smell of breakfast, two of my most favorite things.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Bella smiled.

I stretched in bed and smiled back at her. I had slept really great, but I was still pretty tired and looked at the clock and it was just after nine, so I had only slept for about four hours. "What are you doing up?" I asked her.

"I may talk in my sleep, but apparently you growl in yours." She smiled. "You were hungry and your stomach woke me up."

"Sorry." I shrugged.

"Don't worry about it, I don't sleep in very well. I woke up about an hour ago, so I decided to shower and then make breakfast." Bella answered as she handed me a plate filled with four blueberry waffles drenched in syrup and five strips of bacon. "I know the lack of sleep will catch up with me and I'll need a nap later."

Instantly my stomached growled and she laughed as I sat up and took the plate. "You are the best!"

"Thanks." Bella sat down on the end of the bed.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I asked.

"I ate mine while I was waiting for your waffles to cook."

I shrugged, that seemed reasonable. We were quiet while I quickly ate my food and then sat the plate on the floor next to the bed.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked.

"Shouldn't that be sort of obvious?" Bella countered as she crawled across the bed closer to me. She was in my t-shirt that came to about mid thigh.

"Yeah, I guess so." I smiled at her and Bella giggled as I pulled her into my lap.

With both hands at her waist, I looked into her eyes. "Bella, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Jake." Bella put one arm around behind my neck and her other hand rested on my shoulder.

"I know, that is what makes us so right."

"Yes, it does."

"Are you really ready?" I asked.

"Completely." Bella affirmed, without any hesitation.

"Are you nervous?" One of my hands slipped from her waist landing on her hip and I lightly massaged the soft skin from her knee to her thigh.

"No, I feel like I should be, but I'm not." Bella answered.

"I'm not either." I really wasn't, I knew that this was a big moment and it should be. "I don't want you to think that this isn't meaningful to me. Bella, having you when I know what it feels like to think you won't be coming back is just . . . beyond words."

"Oh, Jake." Bella's arms snaked around my neck and I held her tightly as we hugged. "I hate how much pain I have caused you."

"Don't do that," I didn't want her to beat herself up, "it's over and you're here with me." I kissed the top of her head.

"You're right, and you need to know that it really is over. I don't want anyone, but you." Bella leaned back to place her hands on my face, cupping my cheeks. "I'm not holding on to them as some sick back up plan in case things with you don't work out."

"Thanks, I didn't really think that . . ."

"Yes you did." Bella interrupted, looking me in the eyes.

"Okay, maybe a little bit, but deep down I knew that you really weren't. It was just my insecurity that sometimes made that idea come up." I leaned my forehead against hers.

"Thanks, I appreciate the benefit of the doubt."

Bella took a deep breath and then tilted her lips pressing them against mine. It was a kiss filled with commitment and passion. "And I want to put those insecurities to rest, I'll never leave you again." Bella promised. "I love you too much."

"I know that, to be completely with you is my greatest dream coming true." I said honestly, as I gave her my trust, and placed my heart completely into her hands as she completely placed her own heart into mine.

Our lips came together, my hands continued to massage her legs and back as Bella's tongue dived into my mouth. "Mmmmm" Bella murmured.

"What?" I mumbled, between kisses.

"Your mouth taste like syrup." She licked my lips and continued to kiss me.

While it felt great and clearly it wasn't bothering her, it really made me want to go brush my teeth. "Umm," I pulled my lips back from hers.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"I need to go . . . to the bathroom." For some reason that seemed less embarrassing than admitting I might have morning breath. "I'll be right back."

Bella gave a simple smile and crawled out of my lap so I could stand up. I picked my plate off the floor and put it in the kitchen. Then went to the bathroom brushed my teeth, used the restroom, and washed my hands and face to make myself be fully awake. I came back and Bella was curled up on the bed with the sheet covering her. There was something about the way she was covered that seemed different. I stepped closer to Bella, watching her face and the closer I got the more she blushed.

"Bella, are you naked?" She grinned and nodded her head. "Would you like for me to be?"

"Yes." She answered. I expected her to blush more, but her face relaxed and she smiled easily.

"As you wish." I slipped my shorts off and stood before her completely naked for the first time.

Being naked was something that I was comfortable with and usually didn't give much thought to until I watched Bella's eyes trail over my body. "Like what you see, Bells?"

"Ummm . . ." Bella smirked, pursing her lips like she was having to think of her answer.

"What?" I asked, suddenly self conscious.

Bella laughed. "Jeez, Jake for someone who spends so much time naked you sure seem nervous." Bella teased. "You should know you have the body to die for."

I instantly felt relieved. "Well are you going to just lay there staring, or do I get to join you?"

Bella flung the sheet off herself. "Come and get it."

There was no need to tell me twice, my eyes raked over her naked form as I practically pounced on her, completely covering her with my body. Bella was on her back and shrieked at my sudden movement. My weight was held by my elbows that were on either side of her shoulders, and I could feel her body against my own. The softness of her skin against my own was absolutely amazing.

"Wow, Bells we totally should have gotten naked sooner."

"I know, we feel incredible." Her arms wrapped around my waist exploring my bare backside, thighs, hips, and back. At the same time I shifted my weight to my left elbow and began to massage down her shoulder, breast, waist, and around her hip. We didn't kiss but murmured our love and praises to one another as we watched each other explore our bodies and how they fit together perfectly.

Our lips found each other as I rolled over to my back, rolling Bella with me so that she was on top. Bella tore her lips from mine for a second so she could reach behind her and drape the sheet over her body. There was something extremely intimate about the sheet covering us and the soft fabric felt really great. Her lips landed back on mine roughly as she sucked my bottom lip and her fingers dug into my shoulders. My lips matched her own force, and our lips and tongues fought against each other as my hands curved around her hips and backside pushing her center against my own.

We both moaned as she rubbed against my length, rocking her hips. Suddenly I felt myself explode and fluid sprayed across Bella and the bed.

"I'm sorry." I panted, completely embarrassed.

Bella sat up and looked at her messy stomach and started laughing, "I didn't think about it not having somewhere to go." Bella continued to laugh and I began to relax and was able to laugh with her.

I found the t-shirt Bella had been wearing folded on the floor, I picked it up, and handed it to her. "Here, use this."

Bella took the shirt and began to wipe herself and I slipped out from under her and went to the bathroom to clean myself. Even though Bella handled it extremely well, I was still so embarrassed. The only plus side that I could see was that it might give me a fighting chance of lasting a little longer when we started again. Assuming that it didn't scare her and make her not want to go any further. I began to think about how great her naked skin felt against mine and I could see that I wasn't going to have a problem being ready to go again.

I decided to take a hand towel with me this time and walked back to my room. Bella was laying on her side in the bed with the sheet cuddled to her chest, but her back was fully exposed and she was absolutely beautiful.

"I'm sorry, Jake." She looked at me and opened the sheet for me to be able to crawl next to her. I laid down on my side facing her.

"Shouldn't I be the one apologizing?" Bella shrugged. "It was an accident, let's just move on. It's not that big of a deal."

"Don't we have to wait or something?" Bella asked.

I lightly rocked my hips into her so that she could feel me. "I think we'll be okay."

"Impressive," she smirked.

"Now that, was the reaction I was going for." We both grinned at each other as we wrapped our arms around each other's waist.

Once again we began to kiss and touch one another. Soon, we were both desperate for oxygen and I rolled Bella over to her back and began to kiss down her neck, sucking the flesh of her pulse point between my lips before continuing between her breasts. I licked across her nipple then blew across it watching it firm before licking it again. I loved the feel on my tongue as I sucked it in my mouth and continued to make love to her left breast while my hand massaged and pinched her right. Bella made beautiful noises as her hips rocked against my stomach.

"Oh Jake," Bella moaned. "I want you to feel me."

"My pleasure." I brought my mouth back to hers and my hand trailed down her body teasing her folds before slipping one finger in. She was still really tight and I knew I was much bigger than a finger so I slipped another finger and began to pump and spread my fingers.

"Let me know if I hurt you."

"Oh ah." Bella half answered.

"I'm serious, I'm only worried about hurting you."

Bella shrugged. "That just comes with it."

"I know, but I wish that it didn't."

"Just keep doing what you're doing, it's working."

Talking about the pain, I could feel Bella tense around my hand so I decided that talking wasn't helping, and went back to kissing her. Bella's body was pressed into my own and I could feel her rocking against my hand as I slowly added a third finger.

"Wait," Bella tensed, and I stopped moving.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No, just give me a minute."

"Relax, Bella." I could feel her body relax and sink into my hand. Her head nodded and I began to kiss her neck then suck her breasts as my hand started to pump her again. I could feel the walls that surrounded my hand get wetter and wetter and I could slide easier. Bella's moans filled the room and I could tell that she was getting close. I used the heal of my palm to stroke her nerves while my fingers filled her completely coming back and forth, back and forth. Then I felt her body clinch around my fingers as she shook and trembled.

Instead of allowing her to calm down I continued to stroke her insides and my hand was completely soaked. I made sure that I was at her entrance, I took my hand out wrapping it around myself to transfer the moisture to it and then plunged inside.

Bella gave a solid grunt. "Are you okay?" I asked. I was about half way in and my body desperately wanted to move, but I wanted to make sure first.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

I was leaning over her body, my arms supporting my weight and as I lowered over her I went deeper inside. I looked down at Bella's face as I filled her completely, her hands were at my hips and would push against me to have me slow down and then pull me towards her. She seemed completely relaxed, I was too tall to kiss her right now however she kissed me sucking on my chest and collarbone. Feeling myself surrounded by her was absolutely amazing, and more than I could have imagined. I rocked my hips taking myself back and forth and Bella rocked her hips meeting my thrusts. Her hands rubbed my back and shoulders at times digging her nails into my flesh.

We continued to moan and mumble, not making any coherent sentence or thought. My hips pounded into her again feeling every part of me connected to every part of her as my own body convulsed like it had never before. We both continued to buck up into one another until I was completely empty, with one wave after another rocking my body with heat and passion.

My body felt weak and I wanted to just collapse, but instead I pulled out, wiped myself with the hand towel and then placed it between her legs. Bella rolled over to her side, I snuggled next to her, and Bella moved to rest her head on my chest.

"I love you Bells." I grabbed the sheet draping it over her body and wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you too." Bella mumbled before drifting to sleep.

I took a deep breath and my stomached growled, but it was just going to have to wait.

I woke up several hours later with myself tucked behind Bella as she slept. I took a deep breath and we smelled like sex. I never really understood what that meant until now, but I could smell the mixture of her fluids with mine and her scent mixed with my own, and it was fantastic. I buried my nose into her neck, instinctively Bella rolled her head, and I placed feather light kisses across her neck and shoulder. Bella took a deep breath and I could feel her stretch and squirm.

"Good afternoon, Beautiful." I whispered in her ear and I held her tightly to my body.

"Good afternoon." Bella turned her head and I brought my lips to hers.

"Are we just going to stay in bed all day?" Bella smiled.

"Pretty much." I grinned. I was completely content to never move, but once again my stomach decided that it had been patient enough and started demanding food.

"Or maybe not." Bella smirked. "I'm hungry too, but I need to shower first. We stink."

I began to laugh. "I thought it smelled great. If we shower that just means we will have to do it again so we can get the smell back."

"We'll see about that." Bella got out of bed and I could see a little blood on the towel left on the bed.

"How do you feel, Bells?" I asked as she got some clothes for herself.

"A little sore, but nothing too bad."

"Did it hurt?" I asked.

"The stretching was uncomfortable, but the pleasure far out weighed the pain." She reached out and took my hand. "Are you coming?"

"To shower? With you? Hell yes!"

We walked to the bathroom together and in the shower took our time washing each other's bodies and just enjoying being together. I washed her hair and then I got down on my knees so that she could wash mine. Afterwards I grabbed a towel, cloaked it around her running my hands over her body, and finally wrapped my arms around her smelling her fresh scent. We quickly got dressed and then immediately started to find food.

Ham and cheese sandwiches were quick and easy and I probably ate six or more of them, plus a bag of chips, and three apples.

"Jeez, Jake, slow down." Bella watched in amazement.

"Sorry, really hungry. Even without working up an appetite I completely missed lunch."

"So now what do you want to do with our day?" Bell asked, sitting on the couch.

"Oh, I thought we would eat, have sex, eat, have sex again, and then eat." I smirked, as I sat down next to her.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Bella rolled her eyes and I ran a finger down her collarbone. "Were you serious?" Bella asked, looking a little scared.

"No, but wouldn't it be fun!" I grinned, wrapping my arms around her. Bella giggled. "We can do whatever you want to do. Take a walk. Or just stay here and watch a movie."

"Let's watch a movie." Bella suggested.

Embry had brought over a few movies so I looked through what he had brought and decided on Kate and Leopold. I came and sat back down on the couch and Bella laid her head in my lap. It was a cute movie and the whole time travel element was cool. Afterwards Bella started making dinner and I called Embry to see what I missed at school today. I called him because I knew I wouldn't have to answer a 100 questions of what was going on, the way I would have with Quil. They would all know soon enough and I wanted to just keep it between me and Bella for right now.

Bella brought me a plate of chicken smothered with honey mustard, cheddar cheese, and bacon over rice and mixed vegetables. Like everything she makes it was fantastic! After eating Bella was ready to go for a walk so I slipped on a shirt and shoes while Bella got hers and her jacket, and we went to the beach. We walked hand in hand to our drift wood tree and sat down watching the sun slip into the horizon and slowly stars began to twinkle in the night sky.

Today was beyond amazing, probably the best day of my life, better than I could have possibly imagined. There was absolutely nothing that I regretted and the only thing I would change is to magically make it never end.

"What are you thinking?" Bella asked.

"Just how perfect today has been." I answered.

"Yeah, it has been." She leaned into my side and I draped my arm around her shoulder. "Do you feel different?" Bella questioned.

"I don't know, what do you mean?" I asked for clarification.

"It just seems that sex is different for guys, and I wondered if you felt different?"

I took a minute to think about her question. "Yeah, I do. I feel connected to you in a way that I didn't know was possible before. Like our souls joined together and not just our bodies. That probably sounds stupid."

"No, I feel it too. I knew it wasn't going to be just sex, but at the same time I didn't expect it to make such a difference."

"Yeah, I agree." I acknowledged.

"Do you think that other people will be able to tell?"

"Probably." I shrugged. "Does that bother you?"

"No, I kind of hope that they can." Bella smiled shyly. "I sort of thought that I would be embarrassed for others to know, but I'm not."

"Oh Bells, I'm really glad because believe me, they are going to know."

"When do you patrol next?" Bella asked.

"Friday evening."

We settled into a comfortable silence before we walked back to the house, worked on some homework before crawling back in bed together that night. We didn't have sex again, but did sleep completely naked just enjoying our bodies being pressed together. Thursday was completely back to normal and driving with Edward and Alice was not a big deal, if they didn't know something changed then us making out in the back was probably a good clue. I'm sure that Edward was ready to run far from my lust filled thoughts, but I didn't care. Later that night Bella and I made love again and everything was beyond perfect.

I was walking with Embry and Quil after school on Friday.

"Come on Jake, phase already." Quil begged, it was driving him crazy that he didn't really know everything.

"No, you know we have patrols tonight you can know it then." I reasoned.

"Was it as awesome as you imagined?" Embry asked.

"Even better." I sighed.

"You are so whipped." Quil scoffed.

"Oh you just wait until it is your turn." I challenged.

He laughed and we suddenly heard Sam's howl.

"Maybe we will know sooner than you thought Jake." Embry laughed as we quickly headed towards the trees.

"Don't get your hopes up, I'll just think of something else." I taunted.

"Yeah, right." Quil laughed. "Like that could be possible."

We quickly stripped our clothes, tying our shorts to our leg, threw our shirt and shoes in our backpack, and then left our bag under a tree and phased.

Immediately we could feel the anxiety, fear, and concern of each wolf as we saw my car upside down, smashed into a tree and Leah eye to eye with Victoria.


	30. Chapter 29 THIS BITES

Song – Lifehouse – Hanging by a Moment

youtube dot com /watch?v=OoV7gds4pP0&feature=related

******CHAPTER 29 – THIS BITES**

_Immediately we could feel the anxiety, fear, and concern of each wolf as we saw my car upside down, smashed into a tree and Leah eye to eye with Victoria._

We started running towards hwy 101, but we didn't actually know where she was. _Leah, where are you?_ Embry asked hastily.

_Just off 101, north of Rainy Ranch, not far from the bridge._ Leah answered, not taking her eyes off Victoria.

_Jared, Seth and I are about two minutes away._ Sam added.

_Where is Bella_? I asked.

_She is unconscious in the car_. Seth answered for her.

_What happened?_ Quil asked.

_Look, I get you want answers, but I'm a little busy right now_. Leah snarled, as Victoria darted closer to the car. Leah lunged blocking her. There is something about two females fighting each other, they seemed to have a better understanding of how each other fight and how best to maneuver against each other.

We watched in amazement as they both continued to dodge and weave against one another, but didn't ask any other questions instead we all decided to leave her alone so that she could stay focused. I looked through my pack brothers and Sam's group was almost there, Quil, Embry and I were about three minutes behind, and then we felt Paul, Collin and Brady phased in.

_What the hell took you three so long?_ Sam demanded _Nevermind, just stay where you are, I don't want us all in one place anyway. I also don't want her to know our full pack size._

I could feel Paul poking around in our mind trying to figure out what was going on. _Sorry, my mom was being difficult, it just isn't always easy getting away._ He reasoned.

_We were still at school, had practice, coach is going to be pissed that we ditched_. Brady added. Both Colin and Brady had been really into sports and when the wolf gene was triggered they got even better at them, Sam decided that it would seem odd for them to quit so they continued.

_Oh shit!_ Leah yelled as the same blonde vampire that was with Victoria before crouched through the trees. _A little back up would be good, guys._

The blonde seemed to still be scared of Leah. "You said that was going to be easy." He said wearily.

"I didn't know." Victoria sneered. "Follow my lead and I'll keep you safe."

_I wouldn't count on that._ Jared challenged. _We are almost there, Leah._

_Paul get your ass over here, Brady and Collin you stay together and on our land._ Sam ordered. They were already on the edge of our land so in a second Paul started sprinting this direction and was only a few minutes behind my group.

"What is with this girl? There are so many others that aren't near the hassle." The blonde complained.

"You remember her smell." Victoria taunted. I watched his ruby red eyes turn to black with thirst and his lips reeled back exposing his razor sharp teeth. In response my stomach clinched and my legs lunged further taking me faster and faster.

Leah snarled as Victoria darted right and then as Leah lunged the blonde flung back the other direction. He picked up the rear end of the car and flipped it over, slamming it into the ground. It landed back on four wheels the bottom of the car smashing into the ground shattering all the windows from his force. Leah, being the fastest, immediately spun back around towards the car.

_Leah we are here, we got him._ Sam informed as he flung himself through the air landing right on top of the blonde who was about to crawl inside the shattered back window. Sam's front paws landed squarely on his back pinning him to the car and the back bumper bent under their weight. Seth joined his sister who was still weaving and dodging with Victoria, and Jared joined Sam as they tore both his legs from his body. He screamed in pain, but continued to try and fight his way inside the car.

At this point I wasn't sure if he was just trying to get away from Sam and Jared, or still trying to go after Bella. Embry, Quil and I lunged onto the scene right as the blonde slithered inside the car. For the first time as a wolf I felt completely useless, I couldn't fit inside the car and couldn't just destroy it with Bella still inside.

I landed right next to the driver side door and I crouched down to look inside, Bella was in the driver seat with blood pouring down the side of her head. I knew that leech inside wouldn't be able to resist, so I phased back to human, and grabbed the door handle.

The car's door opened a crack and then I could see that the hinges were badly bent and wasn't allowing it to open. I placed both hands in the crack and forced the door open bending the metal. I looked into the blackest eyes I had ever seen, everything about him was the monster that they all were.

I heard screams from Victoria, but I didn't look to see what was happening, instead I lunged my body over Bella's. The blonde only had his arms to move himself forward, and his blood lust made him unreasonable. His fingers scratched and clawed into my skin, but I kept moving so that he couldn't quite get a grip to be able to crush my bones. I heard the other door open and Embry and Sam began to try get him out of the car.

"Jake, you're insane! You can't take on a vampire." Sam scolded.

"I don't care!" I exclaimed. I knew I couldn't hit the blonde without hurting myself rather than hurting him, but I could keep him from Bella. His eyes never left her, like I was just some annoying distraction that was slowing him down, but nothing more. The only way to describe myself would be pure adrenaline similar to a mother lifting a car to save her child. Something that normally couldn't be possible was happening, and when his fits or arms connected with mine I was able to take the hit or push him back. I continued to block his scratching, avoid his biting, and was doing well until he bit my left arm.

"Ahhhhh" I screamed and cursed in pain.

Sam and Embry grabbed onto what was left of his hips and together threw him out of the car and Jared pounced slamming his body into the ground and his screams were silences as his head was torn from his body.

I clutched my arm to myself, the venom burned, and worse I could feel that my natural healing wasn't healing any longer. Blood was everywhere from my cuts, but mostly from my bicep where it seems he has bitten the artery. I saw Bella's jacket on the floor of the backseat of the car and began to wrap it tightly around my arm adding pressure to try and get the blood to stop.

Embry ran to my side to try and help, "Are you alright?" He asked.

"I don't know," I admitted. He wrapped both hands around my arm to add pressure to get the bleeding to stop. I looked down at Bella who was still under me and leaned away. "Is she okay?" I ran my hand across her head that had stopped bleeding, and I could hear her heart so I knew she wasn't dead.

"Why don't you get off her and we will try to figure it out." Sam suggested.

"Okay." I got out and I could feel that the venom was leaving with my blood and slowly the healing process started again. It was extremely painful and I was thankful that I had only been bitten once, or didn't have any additional injuries that would have killed me before the healing could start again.

Sam was leaning over Bella and I could see him feel her body. "Her neck seems okay." He unbuckled her seatbelt and then gently carried her out. "I think her wrist might be broken."

Where is everyone else?" I asked.

"Victoria climbed up into the trees and then ran, fucking coward." Embry answered.

"Everyone else is chasing her, I decided that we needed to come save your stupid ass." Sam rolled his eyes.

I just shrugged. "I would apologize, but I don't feel I had any other options. We all know he would have killed her if I hadn't gone in there. However, thank you for saving us." I walked over to Sam who was still holding Bella.

"We need to get her to a doctor. I'm not sure what to do, we can't just carry her all the way to Forks." Sam stated.

"Should we call 911, the car isn't that far off the road?" Embry asked.

"Just an anonymous phone call? We don't have cars or anything to explain how we got here." I reasoned.

"Well, there is also your blood all over the car and I got her out which would be hard to explain." Sam added.

"Assuming I can find Bella's phone, I could call Carlisle." I suggested.

"We don't need him." Sam sneered. However the three of us just stood there awkwardly, clearly trying to think of a different solution.

"I think we do." Embry countered.

"Sam, if you think of something different I'll go with it, but I am not going to let my pride keep me from getting her help." I reached inside the car with my good arm and found Bella's backpack and found her phone in the side pocket. As I scrolled through the numbers I had an internal debate Alice or Edward, Alice or Edward, Alice or Edward. Luckily 'A' came first so I landed on Alice and pushed 'call'.

"Bella?" Alice questioned, then started rambling.

"Shut up Alice, it's Jacob." I interrupted. "Bella has been hurt we need Carlisle."

"He is at the hospital. What happened? Actually Edward wants to know where you are?"

"Just come down hwy 101 north of Rainy Ranch."

"Edward is on his way."

"I don't know the specifics, but it was Victoria. Somehow she ran them off the road."

"Carlisle is going to want more answers than that, try to get more specifics."

"Alright, I need to phase then."

"I'm going to the hospital and I'll meet you there."

"Ok, bye." I dropped the phone back in her backpack and placed it inside the car.

Then I unwrapped Bella's coat from my arm, it was completely soaked in blood, my arm no longer hurt but there was still a bright pink crescent mark. I phased landing on four legs.

"Jake!" Quil yelled, obviously relieved that I was alive. "You're fucking crazy, you know that." It seemed Victoria ran North to Beaver and the wolves can't follow her into a town, especially in the middle of the day, no matter how small of a town it is, so they were already on their way back.

"Yeah, save it for later," and I knew that he would. "We are taking Bella to Carlilse, at the hospital. Leah, I need to know what happened."

"Alright." Leah replied.

She ran over the events in her mind, they were coming back, just talking class work and random girl talk. A car passed them slowly, which wasn't unusual Bella, was not a fast driver. As they were getting close to the bridge the car in front of them suddenly slammed on the breaks and T'd blocking both lanes and Bella swerved to try and avoid hitting them. It seemed that they were hoping that she would drive off and into the ravine that the bridge covered landing in the water at the bottom. Both girls screamed as the car went off the road and Leah grabbed the wheel to try and steer. With faster reflexes, she was able to miss the trees, but the wheels skidded across the wet surface causing them to hit the ravine at an angle.

The car rolled over onto it's hood and Leah lost the steering wheel as they both slammed against their seat belts when the car smashed into the tree. Bella's head struck hard against the side of the car and immediately went unconscious. Leah sprung from her seat belt and got out of the car, she was getting ready to go around the car to get Bella out when she smelled Victoria approaching and phased, shredding her clothes. Sam and Jared were already on patrols and saw the car and could smell Victoria through Leah, and immediately started to join her. Sam howled and Seth phased next, followed quickly by myself, Quil, and Embry.

_How long do you think she has been out?_ I asked.

_Maybe 15-20 minutes, I'm not completely sure._ Leah answered.

I saw Edward run up to Embry, who was now holding Bella while Sam started to burn the blonde. Jared tore him into smaller pieces and Sam burned them one at a time so that the smoke wouldn't attract attention. Between my own blood and Bella's blood she was soaked, and Embry snarled at Edward pulling Bella closer to himself. "Stay away from her."

"I'm not going to hurt her." Edward promised.

"No, way!" Embry disagreed.

I phased back and quickly put my own shorts on. "Here I'll take her. Will you bring the rest of my clothes to the hospital?" I asked Embry.

"Sure." He agreed as he transferred Bella to my arms.

"You drive." I said to Edward, as we both ran to his car.

As Edward drove, impossibly fast, I explained to him what I knew, he had Carlisle on speaker phone so that would save me from having to repeat myself once we got to the hospital. In minutes Edward dropped Bella and I off, and Carlisle was waiting for us at the door with a gurney that I laid her on. Carlisle began to quickly check her body, feeling her bones, and tore the buttons from her shirt as he looked at her abdomen and felt her ribs. She had a dark purple bruise across her chest from the seatbelt and more around her ribs.

Carlisle took his stethoscope and placed it over her heart and lungs. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Listening."

I just looked at him confused. "Don't you have better hearing than I do?"

"Yes." He answered, then whispered. "However doctors are not suppose to be able to hear inside their patients with their own ears."

Right, the human charade, probably just as much of a habit for him as his fake breathing and other pointless fidgeting.

"So how is she?" Alice asked, standing behind me.

"We will do x-rays to be sure, but I do not think she has internal injuries." Carlisle answered. "However her wrist is broken, I would assume she tried to catch herself and tensed before hitting the tree."

"Why is she unconscious?" I asked.

"We will need to do a CAT scan, to answer that. My guess is that she has a self induced comma when her head hit the side of the car, but we will check for any swelling of the brain." Carlisle explained. "I need to take her."

"Can I come?" I asked.

"No, I'm sorry. Jacob, I promise to take extremely good care of her, but you need to know that these test will take time, so try to be patient."

"That is not one of my finer qualities, Doc, but I'll try." He smiled that 'doctor smile' that every person hates, but for some reason I felt like he really did want me to try to relax and take it easy.

Edward walked in, and joined Alice and I in the waiting room. I was pacing back and forth my long strides making it where I only took a few steps before going back the other direction.

"Jacob, can you stop that." Alice complained.

"No." I spat.

"Jacob, it will probably be a couple hours before all her testing is done." Edward added. "Why don't you go get something to eat."

"I'm not hungry." I insisted.

They both rolled their eyes. "Jacob, you're always hungry." Alice countered.

"Arg!" I sat roughly in one of the chairs. I just wished that there was something more that I could be doing. But even more, I felt guilty like I should have been able to stop this from happening.

"This isn't your fault Jacob." Edward said. "You saved her life."

"Yeah, well it doesn't feel like it." I grumbled. "Maybe if I had taken the time to fix her truck she would have been safer."

"Possibly," Edward acknowledged, "but then Victoria would have just tried something else."

"We can't keep Bella in a cage." Alice added. "As tempting as it may be sometimes, you know she would never go for it."

I half laughed. "You are right about that."

"What will you do about your car?" Edward asked.

"I don't know. The body is pretty torn up and glass is expensive to replace the windows, but the deciding factor will be once I can look inside and see how bad it is there." I answered.

"Are you upset about it being totaled?" Alice asked.

I shrugged. "Compared to Bella, my car is nothing, but . . . I really do like my car." I thought of all the hours I spent putting her together. I had just started working on it when I first talked to Bella on the beach and for some reason every time I worked on it I would think of her. Then when she started visiting and would sit inside of it and watch me tinker. I thought of when I drove it over to her house for the first time and seeing her awe and amazement at my accomplishment, I had never felt more proud.

I sighed, and looked over at Edward it was clear he had been watching my thoughts. "Does seeing that bother you?"

"That is hard to say. I am grateful that you were available to be with her when I wasn't. Seeing the beginning of your relationship with her makes me think of her with me."

"Do you think of that time very often?" I asked cautiously.

"Everyday." He answered honestly.

"Should I be worried?" I asked a little nervous.

"No . . ." Edward answered.

It looked like he was going to say more, but Leah, Quil, and Embry arrived with my clothes which I was thankful for, it was clearly not normal for me to be half naked at the hospital. I called Dad and Charlie and told them that we were here, for now I told them that a deer jumped into the road which caused Bella to loose control of the car and they crashed. They were already on their way back and with Bella being a legal adult, they didn't have to rush, but I knew that they would.

We had been waiting for over an hour and finally Edward decided he would walk around and see if he could find Carlisle's thought to get us some more information and we finally agreed to eat. Charlie and Dad arrived right as Carlisle came out to speak with us, and I stood up and walked next to Dad. He reached out and took my hand, and I tried to smile, but failed.

Carlisle smiled and spoke calmly. "I believe that Bella is going to fine. There were no internal injuries, but she mildly fractured two ribs on her left side. I have wrapped them securely and I believe in a week or two they will heal naturally." I took a deep breath, and Carlisle continued. "As we suspected her right wrist is broken, I was able to realign the bones without surgery and she is currently in a cast."

"What about her head?" I asked.

"That is some concern, she has a small skull fracture with minor swelling of the brain. A little bit of swelling is normal, we are watching it closely it should be going down. So if it continues to swell or doesn't recess then we would look at possible surgery." Carlisle clarified.

My heart was racing and my brain felt like it was the one that fractured as I tried to absorb the information. "So when will she wake up?" I asked.

"I don't know, however if she weren't unconscious we would have medically sedated her, so this is just her body naturally protecting itself." Carlisle answered.

"Can we see her?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, of course. Just remember to keep calm and she might be able to hear you so remember that as well. If you need me for anything please let the medical staff know, and I'll be here." Carlisle turned and we followed him down the hall.

It was extremely crowded as Carlisle, Edward, Alice and Charlie, Dad, Quil, Embry, Leah and myself walked into Bella's room. She was in a standard hospital gown with the blanket covering her waist and legs, there was an IV and several other tubes coming from her left arm and her right was casted from palm to elbow. Her face was clean with a bandage over her left eye brow that went around her head. There were several small scratches over her body from the shattered glass.

"I thought only her wrist was broken." I commented, pointing at her cast.

"It is, but sometimes people unconsciously move, and I though it best to limit her mobility. I can always recast it to her forearm after she's awake. We are going to step out, if you need anything please call." Carlisle stated.

"Thank you Doctor Cullen." Charlie said as he walked over and shook his hand.

Edward looked at me as if asking my permission, I nodded my head, and he kissed her forehead, just below the bandage. Alice went over, also kissed Bella's cheek, and whispered in her ear before they both walked out.

I heard Quil, Embry, and Leah take deeper breaths and they clearly relaxed more now that the vampires were out of the room. Charlie walked over to Bella and it seemed he didn't know what to do. His hands twitched like he wanted to touch her, but was scared to hurt her.

"Hey, Bells." He said softly. "You gave your dad quite a scare today." He took a deep breath and I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"She is a fighter, Charlie. She won't let a stupid tree get the best of her." I smiled weakly at Charlie and then looked down at Bella, took her hand, and squeezed it lightly before placing it back on the bed.

"Hey Jake, we are going to head out." Embry said. "I'm really glad that she is okay." He walked up to me and I gave him a hug, followed by Leah, and then Quil.

"Bella, you take care of yourself, but don't sleep too long," Quil kissed her cheek then whispered in her ear, "cause no one wants to be in his head if you do. And just between you and me, I'm totally pissed that Jake hasn't spilled what you two did." He squeezed her hand and then the three of them left.

Charlie sat in one of the nearby chairs and I moved a chair next to Bella and held her hand. It was quiet for a while, so I asked them about their trip, and soon both Charlie and Dad were rolling with story after story. It was a great distraction to have their excitement, however Bella would shake at times like she was cold. I kept pulling the blanket over her, but she still seemed cold.

So I decided that I would lay with her for a little bit. I brought down the side bar of her bed and moved her hips over to make room then made sure to avoid her IV and other monitors as I carefully sat beside her, I brought my arm around her shoulders, and rested her head against my chest. There wasn't a change in Bella, but she seemed warmer and it made me feel like I was doing something to help.

**Author's Note **– New information based on The Guide: "Venom alone will not generally kill a healthy werewolf; however, in combination with other injuries, it can be fatal."

2nd AN – I did not feel there was a good way to say this in Jacob's pov, but the blonde vampire that they killed was Riley.


	31. Chapter 30  NIGHTMARE

song - Jesse McCartney TELL HER

- youtube dot com /watch?v=b3rZRphT3EQ&feature=autoplay&list=PL1BC3892589988F4D&index=7&playnext=2

Disclaimer – There will be some quotes in this chapter and so I thought I would take this time to give another reminder. All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyers, I just get to play with them. :)

**Chapter 30 - NIGHTMARE**

The past two days were absolutely horrible. Bella remained in a comma with nothing for any of us to do but just wait and pray. The only time I left her side was to eat or sleep, however someone was with her at all times. Carlisle said that her brain was fine, the swelling went down like it was supposed to and that we just needed to be patient, she would wake up when she was ready.

There was a steady stream of visitors with Embry and Jackie coming by and visiting for a little bit. Sam and Emily came with three loaves of her banana bread and a large bag of cookies. Quil insisted that he could get Bella to wake up and continued to whisper in her ear. I could have heard what he said, but there are some things I just don't want to know.

The only person that surprised me by being so freaked out, was Leah. She and Bella had gotten pretty close going to school together, she also felt like it was all her fault, and that she should have been more aware.

"Leah, there isn't anything you could have done." I tried to comfort her. We were sitting on the couch in Bella's room.

"You trusted me." She looked down extremely guilty.

"Leah, look at me," I reached out and took her hand as she looked at me, "I still trust you. You're my sister and there isn't anything that will change that."

"Thank you, Jake." Leah typically wasn't very affectionate, but it seemed that she needed a hug. I wrapped my arms around her and she held tightly to me, I could feel some of her anxiety release. So did some of mine, even though it wasn't much, it was nice to be helping someone.

I heard Charlie walk in and I looked over Leah's shoulder and nodded my head at him. Charlie smiled weakly, it didn't seem to bother him that I was hugging Leah, and sat down in the chair next to Bella. Leah took a deep breath and then we pulled apart, I wanted to tell her that everything was going to be okay, but I didn't really know. She looked me in the eyes, "It will be Jake, I know it." Sometimes it was like pack members could read my mind even if we weren't phased.

"Thank you, Leah."

She stayed a little longer, then Alice and Edward came in, and Leah left. Most of the time I just worked on homework, there was always something that I was suppose to be reading and writing about. Alice chatted with Bella like she was here and could actually respond to her statements, and strangely Edward never said anything to her, but would sometimes hold her hand and always kissed her hair before he left.

It was getting late Sunday and I decided to go get myself something to eat. I walked out towards the cafeteria and Alice followed me.

"Jacob, can I ask you a favor?" Alice asked.

She pulled out some money and paid for my food. "It must be pretty serious if you're bribing me with food." I eyed her suspiciously.

"Yes, sort of."

I sat down on one of the tables and she sat across from me. "Is this going to make me loose my appetite?"

"Is that possible?" She smirked.

"I guess we'll find out, spill it." I said, as I started eating.

"I need you to leave Bella."

I looked at her confused. "I did, I'm not with her now."

"No, not temporarily. I mean leave her like, decide not to come back to her."

"Are you crazy? I can't do that, and why would I want to?" I asked, while I crammed food into my mouth.

"I'll be able to know when she'll wake up." She looked at me pleadingly. "Please, Jacob."

"Ah Alice, I can't."

"You don't have to really do it."

"What do you mean?"

"My visions change based on the decisions that people make. So all I need you to do is decide to leave her long enough for me to see, then you can change your mind and come back."

I continued to eat while I thought about what she asked me to do. She offered a really tempting possibility, to be able to know when Bella would be coming back to me.

"Okay, I'm not going back, you can keep her." I said.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Jacob, you have to really mean it, and not just say it."

"I don't think I can."

"Try."

I thought about it for a minute and my stomach churned and I thought I might be sick. I took a deep breath and pushed my tray away. "For the record, you have completely killed my appetite."

"Um, and I really didn't think that was possible." Alice stated honestly.

I rolled my eyes. "Well lets see if the impossible can happen again. How long do I have to keep this decision before I can change my mind again?"

"Not very long, but you can't look at it like that. You have to really believe that you will never be with her again otherwise it won't work."

"This sucks." I complained.

"I'm sorry. If I had a better solution, I wouldn't suggest it, but I don't."

"Alright, I'll try."

I closed my eyes and tried to imagine Bella not being in my life, just the thought of it was painful. If Bella wasn't with me I figured she would probably be with Edward. I could feel myself cringe. I opened my eyes and Alice had hers closed, like she was waiting patiently to be able to see anything. I took several deep breaths, determined to do this. I knew that Bella had been happy with him once before and he would do anything to make her happy. I could trust that, and I was getting close to being able to let her go. Then I thought of her becoming one of _them_ and I couldn't do it. Everything about that was so wrong and I couldn't allow that to happen.

"Come on Jake, you were close." Alice encouraged. "You can do this."

"Were you able to see her?" I asked.

"Yes, for a second."

I squeezed my eyes closed and tried again. Maybe it wasn't about her being with someone else, but instead me. I thought about the different girls I knew and I just couldn't see it happening, even with Jackie or Leah. There was only one way I could see myself with someone else and that was through imprinting. I have seen Sam's thoughts many times and so I decided to let his feelings inside. I could feel such love and devotion that could only belong to one person, not leaving room for anyone else, and as the emotions rolled over me I believed them to be real. It fully consumed me.

I heard Alice gasp and it immediately brought me back. "Did you see something?" I asked.

"Oh no, let's go." Alice sprung from the table.

"Dammit, Alice! What did you see?" I grabbed my tray and dumbed it on our way out.

"She is about to wake up."

"Why is that a bad thing?"

"You'll see." She mumbled.

"You suck, Alice."

"Most vampires do." She smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "You're also insane."

We sprinted down to Bella's room, and just Charlie and Dad were with her.

"Jake, what is going on?" Dad asked.

"I'm not sure." I looked over at Alice and she was looking at the clock in her room, 'now' she mouthed to me. Bella moaned and her eyes fluttered, and Charlie flung himself to her side.

"Bells, honey." He brushed a strand of her hair out of her face and then rested his hand on her shoulder. "How do you feel?"

"Charlie?" Bella looked at him confused. "How did you get here?"

"I got back a few days ago." He answered.

"Oh." Bella slowly looked around the room.

"What happened to me?" Bella asked.

"Car accident." I answered.

"Jacob?" Her eyes were still hazy like she had a hard time focusing.

"Yeah, Bella." I stepped towards her and took her hand.

She blinked several times and her eyes got really big. "Wow, you're huge."

"Uh," I mumbled confused. I looked around at Charlie and my dad, and they seemed as confused as I felt. I moved over to the end of her bed and Charlie pushed the nurse button on her bed to inform them that Bella was awake.

Slowly Bella seemed to relax as she looked over herself figuring out her own injuries and she looked over at me and smiled. I smelled Edward coming and he stood behind me.

"I heard she was awake." He said, softly.

"Edward?" Bella asked, she started looking around and he came towards her. "Come here."

Edward looked at me and I was so confused I didn't do anything at all. "Yes, Bella." He walked right next to her and she grabbed his hand and pulled him closer.

He placed his hand on her shoulder and leaned closer, and she put her arm around his neck to whisper in his ear. "They think I was in a car accident."

"Bella, you were."

She shook her head. "No, did you get James?" She whispered again.

"Yes, Bella . . ." Edward answered and before he could say anything else her lips were on his kissing him.

I was floored and too shocked to even feel angry at the moment. My jaw was on the floor and I couldn't move except for my arms that were convulsing, until I felt my dad ram into the back of my legs. I looked at my hands I was putting dents into the metal at the end of her bed and I lifted my hands and clinched them by my side. I looked over at Charlie, his eyes were glued to Bella and Edward, and he didn't seem to notice me at all.

_Seriously, you better figure out a way to get your lips off her, or there will be a wolf in this room!_ I couldn't tell if he was kissing her back, but that was hardly the point.

"Bella?" Edward question, and turned his shocked face to look at me before back at Bella.

"How's my patient?" Carlisle asked as he came in.

To say that he walked in on an awkward situation would be the understatement of my lifetime. My head was spinning and I felt like I could barely breathe.

"Carlisle," Bella smiled at him, "I'm fine."

"Well lets double check, okay." He said to her.

"You," I said to Edward. "Out! Now!"

"Boys?" Charlie cautioned. "Don't make me arrest one of you?"

"That won't be necessary." I promised him. I was pretty sure Edward wasn't going to kill me and he was already dead, so I couldn't get arrested for that.

Edward walked out and I quickly realized that we weren't going to the waiting room, but I followed him down a different hall way that led to Carlisle's office. He opened the door and I walked through and then he closed the door behind himself. There was a large solid wood antique desk with intricate wood panels on the front and sides and the legs protruded in an ivy or plant like design. One wall was floor to ceiling bookshelves and the other wall held several diplomas and family photos.

"What the hell was that?" I yelled at Edward. Every part of my body was shaking and knowing that I would completely destroy the office if I phased kept me from doing so.

"I don't know." He answered. "What was I supposed to do?"

"Oh, I don't know," I answered sarcastically. "How about use some of that famous bloodsucker strength to get yourself the hell off of her."

"She was pretty intense, I didn't want to hurt her."

"Fucking Fantastic!" I shook my head. "You didn't have to enjoy it so damn much."

"Jacob." He shook his head.

"Oh, don't even try to lie to me." I challenged.

"I'm not. I was just as shocked as you were, and I didn't kiss her back. I didn't stop her because clearly she is confused and I didn't want to upset her." He justified.

"Then just stay away from her." I demanded.

"I don't think that is a good idea, she thinks we are still together."

"Yeah, I got that message."

"Jacob, I don't know what to do either, but I don't think me pushing her away or just disappearing is the right thing. You know what happened the last time I left her."

"Arg!" I groaned. "No I don't want that." Even though a part of me did, because it was _that_ that brought Bella and I together.

Carlisle walked into his office and looked cautiously at Edward and myself. "Well I'm just impressed that the desk is still in one piece." He acknowledge.

I rolled my eyes and Edward snickered. "Carlisle what do we do?" Edward asked.

"Bella thinks that she is in the hospital from her attack with James. There isn't much that I can do to prove her otherwise."

"What about her healed bite mark?" I asked.

"It is on her broken wrist, so it is casted. She can't see it."

"What about her leg? James broke it, and she doesn't have a broken leg." Edward added.

"She seems to be a little fuzzy on what happened to her, so she hasn't asked why her leg isn't broken. However she did remember being bitten and she was mad when I told her that Edward sucked the venom out."

I groaned again, and sat roughly in one of his chairs. "So do we just let her keep thinking that she is almost two years off?"

"Not permanently, but I would like for her to be able to relax and process things as normally as possible for the rest of tonight, and we can tell her tomorrow. I am worried about a relapse if she were to get too upset and stress isn't good for her right now."

"So Edward just continues to be her boyfriend until then?" I asked.

"That is for you and Edward to work out. As long as whatever you two decide doesn't upset Bella then it is not my concern." Carlisle answered.

Edward and I both looked at each other awkwardly trying to work something in our minds. I was at a serious disadvantage because I couldn't read his mind, however it is not like he was getting much out of mine. I was so completely clueless.

I took a deep breath, and their combined scent burned my nose. "Okay, we won't say anything tonight. We will just keep Bella calm and happy."

Edward nodded his head. "Okay. What if she kisses me again?"

I glared. "I'm sure you can figure out a way to keep that from happening, but if she specifically asks then just make it fast. _You_ are telling her the truth in the morning. So just remember that while you play this boyfriend charade, and make sure that it isn't even more confusing for her when she learns the truth." I demanded.

"Alright, and Jacob," I stood up from my chair and looked at him. "I am sorry. This is temporary and then you will get her back."

"I'd better."

We walked back to Bella's room and Charlie, Dad, Leah, and Quil were sitting on the chairs and couch, while Alice was sitting on the edge of her bed talking quietly to Bella. Bella saw Edward and I walk in, and she smiled at us and gestured for us to come towards her. I could hear several heart rates increase and could feel all of them watching us closely. Edward walked to her side and took her hand, and I stood at the end of her bed.

"How are you Bella?" Edward asked.

"Better now that you're here." Bella answered and smiled at him. She pulled on his arm to get him to come closer to her.

_Oh, it is going to be a long night_. I groaned quietly.

"Well then here I'll be." Edward said to her, he kissed her hand and then dropped it. He picked up a chair and placed it next to her, but didn't touch her.

I heard Dad clear his throat. "Hey Jake, can I talk to you a minute." He rolled himself out of the room, with Charlie right behind him.

"Sure, I'll be right there."

"Thanks for coming to visit me, Jacob." Bella smiled at me.

"Of course, and I'll be right back."

I stepped out, and Quil and Leah were right behind me as we walked to the waiting room.

"Jake, what is going on?" Quil asked, the moment we were all together.

I explained to them that Bella thought she was hurt from Pheonix and so that her memories were two years old.

"So she doesn't know you are with her?" Leah asked.

"Correct." I answered. "Carlisle wants to give her brain a rest before she is told the truth. Something about her being shocked or upset and possibly going back into the comma."

"And you're okay with her being with Edward?" Charlie asked.

"I wouldn't say 'okay with it', but I'm not going to fight it. Edward is going to tell her the truth tomorrow."

"Do you trust him?" Dad asked.

I took a deep breath and looked at my friends and family, knowing that they would follow my lead on this situation. "Yes. At least I trust he won't take advantage of Bella in this situation." I answered.

"Are you sure that Carlisle isn't just helping his son out, and giving him another chance?" Quil asked.

"No, I don't." I shrugged.

"Carlisle is a good doctor, he wouldn't do that." Charlie defended.

Leah rolled her eyes and I saw Dad bite the inside of his cheek to keep from saying anything.

"I was furious with Edward when she got back from Phoenix." Charlie added. "I can easily make it where he can't be near her and Bella would know why I was upset."

"I'll keep that in mind, but I don't want to upset her if we don't have to." I reasoned. "No one hates this more than I do, but we can deal with this for one night."

"Will you be staying here?" Leah asked.

"Yes, I'm not leaving her. I'll be that dorky kid she thinks I am if I need to be." They each smiled and probably had a different memory of me that they thought of.

"If it gets too much for you, let us know and one of us will be there with her instead." Quil offered.

"Thanks, I appreciate that." I acknowledged.

I was ready to get back, however it was already pretty late so Quil and Leah took Dad home with Quil staying with him that night, and Charlie and I went back to Bella's room. Alice was still sitting on the end of Bella's bed curled in a tiny ball and Edward was also on the bed next to Bella and her head was on his chest.

_You don't do things half way, do you._ I took a deep breath and their smell burned my nose, and I cringed.

"Sorry." He mouthed.

I sat roughly on the couch and Charlie did the same in the chair next to me. _Isn't there some kind of weight limit on that thing?_ I grumbled.

Edward smiled and had to hide his laugh.

"Bella, can I get you anything?" Alice asked. "Carlisle gave you the okay to eat something light. I owe Jacob dinner, so I can get you something as well."

Her mentioning that made my stomach growl and she was right, she did owe me. Now if she could just tell me when _this_ nightmare would be over we might be even. Bella decided on a bagel. There was a small shop inside the hospital for this purpose so I suggested a few sandwiches and didn't care what kind.

"So how are you Jacob?" Bella asked, trying to ignore the glares that Charlie was giving Edward.

I stood and brought a chair to her other side to be closer to her. "I've been okay." I smiled.

She smiled back warmly. "Did you ever get the parts you needed for your car?"

"Yes I did. I got it running and everything."

We settled into an easy conversation, I almost forgot how easy it always was for us to talk to each other. However, it was weird her not knowing Quil, Embry, Leah, or anyone in the pack.

Without meaning too I slowly got closer and I placed my hand on her thigh. She felt really cold, so I brought my hand up and down her leg.

"Umm," Bella stammered.

"Oh, sorry." I lifted my hand realizing that I was touching her too intimately for someone who was a casual friend. "You just seemed cold."

"I was, your hand felt good." Bella said as she blushed.

"I'll get up." Edward suggested.

"No, stay." Bella pleaded and I heard Charlie sigh deeply.

"Bella you're cold, you know I don't help with that." He whispered.

"We'll work something out, we always do." I felt like I was going to be sick, and I looked down at the floor and took a deep breath. When I looked back Bella smiled at me and I placed my hand back on her leg and smiled back at her. "Thank you, Jacob."

The three of us talked together, it was so weird seeing Bella this way. It reminded me of when she told me her secret and the way she described herself with Edward, it seemed absolutely crazy at the time. It still was crazy. I was looking at the girl that I loved, but she was this strange Bella that was madly in love with Edward. I still couldn't really understand how someone could love a vampire, but seeing them together wasn't as terrible as I would have thought because Bella was so happy. Alice brought our food and Edward got down to give her space to eat and I sat with her while I enjoyed the roast beef sandwiches.

Alice helped Bella to get up and to the restroom.

"Jacob, what are the plans for tonight?" Edward asked quietly so Bella couldn't hear.

"Are you staying here with her?" I asked him.

"I think she would find it odd if I didn't."

"Then I'm staying." I determined. Edward pursed his lips together like he was going to say something, but decided not to. "What?"

"Don't you think she will find that to be a little strange? You're quite devoted for a young kid with a crush."

"Yeah I know, but I don't think I can leave." I looked over and saw Charlie sleeping in his chair. "What if I pretend to sleep on the couch, then it will make more sense for me to be here."

"Okay, but you do not have to pretend. I'm not going to do anything to her."

"Oddly enough, it isn't _you_ I'm worried about. Bella is stubborn and can be quite persistent." I went and laid down on the couch.

"Yes she is, thank you for saying that. This really is a strange situation that we have here."

"No kidding. What is it like having her back?" I asked.

"Bitter sweet. It is almost like I'm getting a do over, before I left her and that is . . . incredible."

"Seeing you with her, I can't deny that you love her." I admitted.

"I do and I always will." He added sadly. "I know this isn't going to last which is hard, but I can't help but love having her look at me like she used to, and to be able to hold her."

"Is it hard holding yourself back?" There were a few times that she would look at him and it was clear she wanted him to kiss her, she would lean towards him and her heart would start racing. Sometimes he would just close his eyes or look up at the ceiling, other times he would pick up her hand and kiss it or the side of her head. I could tell that he was trying to be good, in the messed up situation.

"Yes it is difficult, especially when she does something that I would have normally responded by kissing or touching her. It is hard to remember not to."

The bathroom door opened, I shut my eyes, and pretended to sleep.

"Come on Bella, you need to rest." Edward said to her.

Bella had refused medication saying that she was fine, but her movements were slow and it was clear she was sore. It sounded like he picked her up and I heard the bed shift when she was placed on it. "Will you help me get to sleep?" Bella asked.

"Of course, what would you like." Edward answered.

"You here." I heard her shift and I assume she was making room for him and I heard the bed cringe under his weight. "Why are you so distant?" Bella asked. "I'm not that fragile." He sighed and I could hear them moving, probably to get more comfortable. "Kiss me." Bella insisted.

Here was the moment that I was absolutely dreading, where he didn't have much option other than to kiss her. Part of me wanted to peek and see what he was doing the other part really, really didn't want to see it. I held my breath and I listened, but couldn't really hear anything other than Bella's racing heart.

"Edward what is wrong? I was not finished kissing you." Bella complained.

"It's just not the same Bella."

"Edward, if you would have just let the venom change me then we could be the same." Bella said, and I cringed. It was not like I didn't know that she had wanted to be a vampire, but hearing her was awful.

"That isn't what I meant. You and I, we just aren't the same as we used to be." Edward explained.

"No, Edward, no. Please don't leave me." I heard her heart rate accelerate and she was gasping for air.

_We agreed to wait until tomorrow to tell her, and not upset her._ I reminded him. _Do what you have to do, but keep her calm._

"Calm down Love, I'm not going anywhere." Edward promised her.

"Please swear to me that you will never leave me."

"I swear." His voice sounded rough like it was hard for him to say. Then it sounded like maybe they were hugging and then it was oddly quiet except for Bella's heart, it was racing again.

I couldn't take it any longer and peeked at them and they were kissing, really kissing. He had one arm behind her, around her shoulders and the other hand was on her hip and she had her non bandaged hand at his waist as their lips moved together.

_Okay, that is quite enough. I didn't mean for you to take that so literally._ I growled.

He gave her one more small kiss on her lips, then her forehead. "Now sleep Bella, and I'll be here when you wake up."

"Thank you." Bella panted, as she took a deep breath and then rested her head on his chest. "I love you," she smiled and closed her eyes.

"Love you, too." Edward smoothed out her hair and then started to hum some song.

Seeing her wrapped up in his arms was scary, especially not knowing what tomorrow would bring. I didn't know what was going to happen when we popped this little dream bubble she was living in. I didn't want her to feel the panic that I heard just a few minutes ago, but she deserved to know the truth. Pretending that I was nothing more than a casual friend was extremely difficult and I missed having my arms around her, holding her, and kissing her.

"Jacob." Edward whispered.

"Yes?" I answered.

"She is asleep, do you want her?" I rolled off the couch and stood by her side as Edward slipped off the other side. Edward moved so fast that Bella barely jostled at all, her head shifted smoothly from him to her pillow. "I'm going to go and give you some time. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed her like that. It's just . . . hard when it's what we both wanted."

"I get that, for the most part you have been far more restrained than you could have been." I acknowledged.

"Thank you. I'm going to talk to Carlisle and see if he has a recommendation of how to tell her tomorrow. I'll be back in an hour." Edward said as he walked out.

I wasn't completely sure what to do, I wanted to just completely surround her with myself, but I knew that waking her up would be a mistake. First I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and held her tightly to my chest. Her scent was mixed with Edward's, so that wasn't pleasant but she felt the same. Then I kissed her hair, forehead, and her lips.

"Jake," Bella mumbled softly.

Somewhere in that messed up head of hers she knew who I really was. I felt moisture gather in my eyes and I could feel the weight and stress of this entire event. I sat back down in the chair by her side, rested my head on my arm next to her hip, and placed my other arm over her legs. "I love you, Bells. I need you to come back to me."

**Author's Note:** I promise there is a point to this besides me just being mean and messing you lovely readers, so bare with me. You can hate me later if you want to. : )

Carlisle's desk – www dot thefurniture dot com/store/Images/AICO/Excelsior/59207 dot gif

Optional other song: Justin Bieber: This Should Be Me. (I just couldn't quite go there, ;)


	32. Chapter 31  PLANS

Song Edwin McCain – I Could Not Ask For More

- youtube dot com/watch?v=4yGuy6mcxI0&feature=related

**Chapter 31 – PLANS**

I woke up the next morning to someone shaking my shoulder. "Jake, you need to wake up." I heard Charlie say.

"Ahhh." I groaned. I lifted my head from sleeping on my arm and realized that I was still resting next to Bella's bed. My neck was sore and my eyes were fuzzy as I tried to really wake up. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Carlisle doesn't want Bella to sleep for too long so we are going to be waking her up." Charlie answered.

I raised my arms, stretched cracking the joints along my back, and took two deep breaths to try and wake myself up. Then I saw both Carlisle and Edward come in and I scooted my chair closer to Bella to make room.

"What's the plan?" I asked.

"I'm going to wake her up and just ask a few questions to see how she is feeling, and then Edward is going to talk to her." Carlisle answered.

"Okay." I agreed.

Carlisle gently shook Bella's shoulder and began to speak to her. She stirred sleepily and then as Carlisle spoke to her she began to become more alert, but was clearly in pain. He insisted that she didn't need to suffer and encouraged her to take some pain medication, which she finally agreed to. As Carlisle spoke he came around to the end of her bed and Edward came up to her other side.

"Thank you Carlisle." Bella told him.

Bella took a painful breath and then she looked at me and smiled. It wasn't until she rested her hand over mine that I realized that I had both hands clasped together resting on her bed. I smiled at her, but didn't say anything. "Hey, Jake," she spoke softly. "I'm sorry about your car."

"Um," I said confused. "Ah . . . don't worry about it." I took a quick confused look at Charlie, Carlisle and then Edward.

"Why are you all looking at my so strangely?" Bella asked.

"Bella, what do you remember of yesterday?" Edward asked.

"I don't remember anything after the car rolled and slammed into the tree." Bella answered. She gripped hard to my hand and looked around scared, and then settled on me. "Come here." I leaned forward and she whispered in my hear. "Is Leah okay? I wouldn't think she could get hurt, but I don't know."

"Leah is fine." I answered.

"Oh, good." Bella said relieved, she smiled then gave me a quick kiss.

It seemed that she was completely back, except for not remembering anything about yesterday. We all continued to talk to Bella and slowly we relaxed. I looked at Edward a few times and it was clear he had a mask on and I couldn't read how he was handling _my_ Bella being back. I would think part of him would be glad that he didn't have to explain to her why she wasn't his, as for the other part, I'm not really sure what he was feeling. For a moment Edward looked back at me and very slightly shook his head, so I decided to think of something else. We all chatted with Bella until she received some pain medication that made her sleepy and she soon dozed off.

"Carlisle, what is going on?" Charlie asked.

"When it comes to the brain, it is extremely complicated and even harder to explain. We will continue to monitor her, but she should be completely back to normal. For her to go back after regaining her memories is almost unheard of." Carlisle answered.

"Why doesn't she remember last night?" I asked.

"It is possible that she does remember, and thinks that it was a dream and not real. It was late yesterday when she woke up and so it really wasn't that long that she was confused." Carlisle answered.

"Do we need to tell her that it was real?" Edward asked.

"It probably would be best, it would be hard for everyone to know what happened except for Bella. I'm sure she will be embarrassed, but nothing that she can't handle." Carlisle smiled at her. "I'll be at the hospital all day, just have me paged if you need anything." Then he made a few notes in her chart and him and Edward left together.

Charlie was planning to stay at the hospital, Dad rolled in with Sue and Quil, who reminded me that we had a test today at school that I couldn't miss. So I reluctantly left with him.

When we got to the parking lot I saw Edward in his car and I thought it was strange that he was still here. "Hey Quil, give me a minute."

He followed my line of sight and saw Edward as well. "Alright, but we really have to go soon."

"Okay." I acknowledged him and walked to Edward's car. He was holding tightly to the steering wheel, I was surprised that the metal didn't form to his fingers and figured it must have been custom made. His eyes were closed and his face was scrunched like he was in physical pain.

"Hey," I said to him as I kicked his tire.

He rolled down his window and I could hear piano music coming from his car. "Yes, Jacob." He acknowledged and I could see the calm mask back on his face.

"I know that today didn't exactly go as planned." I stated awkwardly.

"No, it didn't."

I sighed. "Are . . . are you alright?" I knew that it would be like he was loosing her all over again.

"No," he answered honestly. "But it is as it should be, Jacob. When she left me last time I . . . was a mess. I didn't take care of myself, I didn't feed, I didn't do anything, but sit in my room and sulk. I had actually fed for the first time the day that Sam called us all over to Bella's house, and that was my wake up call. What if Sam had called the day before, and I was still in the same muddy clothes that she left me in and more thirsty than I had ever been? I vowed to never let myself get like that again, and I won't. But I think I need to go away for a little while."

I nodded my head, not really sure what to say. "Will you keep in touch?" I figured that Bella would still notice that he wasn't around and wonder what was going on.

"Alice will know where I am and I'll have my phone if needed. I'm sorry if I'm leaving you with an awkward situation to deal with."

"It's alright." I shrugged. "Well, take care of yourself."

"I will. Goodbye, Jacob."

"Bye."

I walked back to the trees and Quil was waiting for me there. "Why didn't you just give him a hug, Jake," he rolled his eyes.

"Shut up!"

Quil and Dad road to the hospital with Sue this morning and so we planned to run to school together. At the time it was just Quil and I phased, so I let my mind wander over the past several days. It was a roller coaster of emotions, but Quil didn't mind especially when he finally saw Bella and I together.

"Awesome, Jake. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Quil."

"You did good, bro. And Bella is hot!"

"Too far Quil." I growled. "I'd better not catch you thinking of her."

Quil laughed.

School sucked as usual, but was worse because I really wanted to be at the hospital with Bella. After school that was exactly where I went. When I got there she was awake and I had missed her so much that I wrapped her in my arms and kissed her a lot.

"Goodness," Bella panted, "I missed you too, but I do have to breathe."

I took a deep breath and smiled. "You have no idea how glad I am to have you back."

"Hey, I'm sorry about yesterday." Bella bit her lip and blushed. "Alice told me what happened, and I swear I thought it was a dream, a very detailed dream, but still a dream."

"Yeah, it was weird." I admitted, I really didn't want her to feel worse than she did.

"I can't believe that you didn't tell me."

I shrugged. "Edward almost did last night, but you didn't handle it very well."

"Yeah, I remember." Bella half cringed. "I'm sorry. Where is Edward? I feel I should apologize to him too."

"He needs some time." I told her about my conversation with him in the parking lot.

Bella took a deep breath. "What a mess."

We were both quiet for a minute and she scooted over on the bed so that I could sit with her. It was the greatest feeling to just hold her in my arms as we watched some TV together. Outside the rain came down and I quietly watched Bella, held her close and the gentle sound of rain lulled us both to sleep. I woke up when the nurse brought Bella her dinner and got down so she could eat and went with Dad to the cafeteria to eat. I hadn't really had a chance to talk alone with Dad, since this whole mess started.

"Sam told me what you did for Bella." Dad said, after I was finished eating. "Crawling inside the car like that was absolutely stupid."

"Yes, I know."

"Did you not think of yourself, or even me at all?" He accused.

"No, I'm sorry Dad. I should have, but there wasn't time. And it turned out fine, but we both know Bella would have been killed if I hadn't gone in there."

"I know, which is why I can't really get mad at you. But I _really _want to." Dad added with a grumpy smirk.

"Thanks, Dad."

"I take it you and Bella worked out the problem you were having."

"Yeah." I kept it short trying really hard not to grin and give it away, exactly how well we worked it out.

"So did you have a good week, before the car accident and all that?" Dad questioned.

"Yeah." However the stupid grin couldn't be contained this time and it spread across my face despite my best efforts.

"I see," as he smiled a knowing smile.

"Is Charlie going to freak out?" I asked.

"I wouldn't flaunt it or anything, because no dad really wants to think about that, but he knew this was coming."

I just nodded my head and stole a roll off Dad's plate, not sure what else to say. "So did she tell you?" Dad asked.

"Tell me what?" I questioned.

"About her time with Edward. Yesterday was interesting with the visual aid of what she was like with him." I gave him a confused look because I knew he wasn't there for most of it. "Charlie gave me most of the details earlier."

"Oh, yes she had told me, which made seeing it easier and scarier because I knew what they were capable of."

"Well, I'm glad she told you. Was it as bad as you thought?"

"Hard to say, it wasn't great, but it could have been worse."

"Are you going to tell me what it was?"

"Nope." He pursed his lips together like he was debating. "Come on Dad, you don't need to know. It doesn't affect me, you're just being nosy."

"Yeah, you're right." He smiled and we went back to Bella's room.

Later that evening Bella asked about my car and I was able to tell her about Victoria showing up. She freaked out of course especially when I told her about crawling in the car against the blonde and being bitten.

"Holy cow, Jake. You know there is a reason you phase in order to take on vampires. You could have killed yourself." Bella scolded.

"I know, but it would have killed you Bella." I justified. "I'm glad that we are both alive, but don't doubt that I would die protecting you."

"Don't say that." Bella countered and hugged me tightly.

After inspecting my scar, she calmed back down and we went back to watching TV.

Two days later Bella was released, her ribs were still sore and Carlisle showed me how to wrap them so that I could each day. Her cast was remade to stop at her forearm, with a promise that he would allow her to be in only a brace very soon. We left the hospital with Charlie in his cruiser and when we pulled up to their house there was a dark red Hummer H3 in the drive way.

"What is this?" Bella asked.

"I don't know, but I could take a guess." I looked at Charlie to see if he knew anything.

"There is an envelope sitting in the driver's seat and the keys are on the kitchen table. I don't know anything more." Charlie answered.

We all went inside to get the keys, but I swear this had Cullen written all over it, so it was no surprise when we opened the envelope to find a note from Edward.

_Bella and Jacob_

_Please accept this car as a temporary replacement until you both decide what you want to do for transportation._

_Edward._

"What do you think?" I asked. Bella was sitting in the driver's seat and I was standing in the open door.

"I don't know what to think." Bella answered. "It is over the top, as usual. As long as he will take it back when the time comes then I'm okay with it."

"I think it is good, especially until we catch Victoria. Even if I fixed your truck, it wouldn't be as safe as this is."

"What makes you think this is safer? That truck is a tank." Bella challenged.

I laughed. "Bella this _is_ a tank. You don't think Edward would just send over whatever he happened to find at the local dealership, do you?"

"Ahhhh." Bella groaned. "What did he do?"

"This is easily more of a military grade Hummer, think presidential type security. It wouldn't surprise me if the frame is missile proof."

"Good grief. She isn't going to be launching rockets at me." Bella complained.

I shrugged. "Most likely not, but who really knows. I feel at this point I wouldn't put anything past her."

I pulled the release for the hood and walked around the front and opened it up. Wow! The frame and exterior might be all about protecting Bella, but this . . . this was all about me. It was the most beautiful engine I have ever seen.

"Really Jacob, is drooling necessary." Bella teased.

"You don't understand Bella, this is basically a race car in here, like Indy500 type racing. I have never seen anything like this. Start her up." I said excited.

"So its a 'her' now." Bella mumbled, but did start the engine. It was so quiet that even I could barely hear it as it purred magically.

I heard myself sigh and saw Bella roll her eyes as she walked inside mumbling to herself. I probably could have heard what she was saying if I had been paying attention to anything other than this master piece of machinery.

Life settled back into it's normal routine with school for everyone. It has been five weeks since Bella's accident and Carlisle finally agreed to put her wrist in a brace as long as she promised to wear it at all times, unless showering. Previously we have had to plastic wrap up her cast or she tried to keep her arm out of the shower while Leah helped her. It was enough for Charlie to handle knowing that I helped Bella in and out of her clothes, showering her would have been too much.

Spring Break was fast approaching and it seemed that all the teachers were trying to cram in as much new information as possible.

"I want to go to Florida for Spring Break." Bella announced.

We were both sitting at my kitchen table working on homework. "Okay," I shrugged. "Do you plan to be visiting your mom?"

"Yeah, and I am tired of vampires trying to kill me every Spring Break, so I thought maybe you and I could go some place where it would be less likely."

"You want me to come?"

"Of course I do." She smiled as she got out of her chair and came and sat in my lap. "It wouldn't be the same without you there."

"I'll talk to Dad and see what we can do about a ticket."

"Actually, I checked a couple days ago on campus and there were some fantastic last minutes sales, so I sort of already bought them." Bella blushed.

"And what if I had other plans?" I teased.

"Right, like I couldn't get you to change your 'plans' for me." Bella smirked, and then kissed me deeply.

"Oh, is that how it is." I laughed and continued to kiss her until we ended up moving to my room, with a trail of clothes behind us.

The next week was filled with huge school projects and a few tests that teachers wanted before the break. I was exhausted and could really feel the pressure once again of adding the night classes to my regular school work, plus I patrolled extra since I was going to be gone for a week. Quil and Embry came over to my house to hang out while I packed.

"Jake, I want your car while you are gone." Quil stated.

"My car is dead, Quil. I haven't had a chance to work on it, but it is in the garage if you two want to tinker while I'm gone." I offered.

"No, not that car, Big Red," he gleamed excited.

"That is not mine to give, that is Bella's." I reasoned.

"Oh, come on Jake. It is not a coincident that you started doing the driving to Port Angeles and back." Embry added.

"Someone had to drive now that Edward is gone, but you are right." I conceded. "It drives amazing."

"Jake please." Quil begged. "You're going to be with Bella having lots of sex, the least you can do is give me Bella's car."

I laughed. "Well I suppose I could make sure it is parked here and just accidentally leave the keys on my dresser."

"Awesome!" Quil and Embry said together and slapped their hands in a high five.

"Just don't blow it up. I am pretty sure it is is indestructible, but don't test that theory."

"Aw, man." Quil complained.

I finished my packing and had a quiet dinner with Dad that evening before going to bed. Charlie was going to be driving us to the airport tomorrow. I was a little nervous being so far from home, it would be my first time in a different state, not to mention being on an airplane. I also missed Bella, we haven't seen each other much in the past week. So I gave her a quick phone call and made sure that she brought her car over in the morning for the guys.

The next morning I had a large breakfast with Dad and he seemed a little sad that I was leaving, but tried to hide it.

"What will you be doing this week, Dad?" I asked.

"Wild parties, don't you know." He smiled and I laughed. "Nah, same as usual. If you could bring some extra wood in for the carvings I'm going to try and get ready for summer, more usually sell during that time."

"Sure, no problem." I went outside and gathered an arm full of wood from next to the garage and brought them to the spare bedroom and did a quick look through the house to see if there was anything else I should do before being gone. Dad was planning to eat at the Clearwaters and then Seth was going to be staying here for the week.

I was putting clean sheets on my bed and picking up when Bella came in to get me.

"You ready to go?" She asked excited.

"Almost." I threw the rest of my crap in the closet and decided it was clean enough. I got Bella's keys and placed them on my dresser, then I grabbed my suitcase and Bella's hand as we walked back into the living room. I gave Dad a big hug and then got in the back of Charlie's cruiser with Bella. Checking into our flight was a lot of waiting around, but it went smoothly. Charlie stayed with us until he got to the point where security wouldn't let him go farther and he gave Bella a big hug and told us both to take care before he left.


	33. Chapter 32  SUNSHINE

Song – Party in the USA by Miley Cirus

youtube dot com/watch?v=QmKnQjBf8wM

**Chapter 32 - SUNSHINE**

We were getting ready to land in Florida, and I was so ready to get off this damn plane. I had been a nervous wreck on our first flight from Seattle to Baltimore and Bella thought it was extremely funny until she realized I was serious about being freaked out and shut up. It was weird being out of my comfort zone and Bella held my hand and tried to get me to relax. In Baltimore we had lunch at the airport and the next plane ride wasn't as bad because I knew what to expect. This time it was Bella who was pissed at all the stewardesses who wouldn't leave me alone. The seats were tiny for my huge body and I felt like I might as well be sitting in the isle with my long legs stretched out and my broad shoulders that they would 'accidentally' brush up against. One of them was extremely persistent, however her face was well worth it when she tried to give me a complimentary cocktail and I told her I was only seventeen. Even Bella laughed at her shocked expressed and I lost it when she downed the drink herself as soon as she went back to her area.

We met Renee at our luggage claim and Bella gave her a big hug and I hugged her lightly before I gathered our things and carried them to the car.

"I am not a taxi cab, someone has to sit up front with me." Renee insisted.

"Why don't you." Bella suggested. "It will give you more leg room."

"Okay." I shrugged. Renee had a small four door Saturn and once I sat down I was glad to be upfront, it would have been crowded in the back. I looked out the window and everything was just so different, the sky seemed bluer and sun brighter. We chatted comfortably, or hummed to songs on the radio on the way to Renee's house. Even though it was our first time to meet, we had both heard so much about each other from Bella that we felt like we knew each other. Phil was going to be in spring training all week so we would see very little of him.

Renee pulled the car into the driveway and the lawn had several large palm trees and hedges that surrounded the house which was small, but very tall with three stories. The outside was blue with white shutters and had a white wooden porch that wrapped around the front of the house that led to the gate going to the backyard. In the backyard there were more palm trees that provided shade for various wicker patio furniture and sandstone tiles surrounded a moderate size swimming pool.

Inside on the first floor was the garage, the living room with couches, chairs, and a large entertainment center, and the master bedroom, with a back door that led out to the pool. The second floor had the kitchen with yellow cabinets and blue counter tops, a small island separated it from a small table and sitting area with a bay window looking over the ocean. There were two small bedrooms that shared a bathroom. There was a circular staircase that led up to the top floor which had one large bedroom and bathroom.

I silently followed Renee and Bella as they showed me the house.

"Jacob you can set both suitcases in here." Renee said, as she sneezed. "Excuse me, I had a cold last week and I thought I was over it."

"Bless you, you can call me Jake if you would like." I acknowledged.

"Thank you, I will then." Renee smiled.

I placed both suitcases in the corner for now and continued to look around the room. It had solid wood floors with a large area rug and a dark chestnut dresser and hutch that had a TV inside. The bed was a large California King with a deep red and gold comforter with a headboard and foot board that matched the other furniture. The walls were a soft tan with white crown molding and the ceiling was vaulted with a large ceiling fan with wooden blades that look like huge palm branches.

"I'm going to go and let you two get settled, I'll be ordering pizza in an hour." Renee said.

"Thank you, Mom." Bella gave her a quick hug.

Bella looked as amazed with the room as I was. "Haven't you seen this room before?" I asked her.

"No, Renee was actually working on it when I was here last, Edward and I stayed in the two rooms downstairs. Originally it was just a large game room and a simple bathroom."

I nodded my head, not having anything to add.

Bella took her clothes out of her suitcase and placed them in the dresser and so I decided that I would do the same with my clothes. Then we continued to explore and went into the bathroom. As I walked in there was a small sink that faced a large window that over looked the ocean. There were two shelves with towels folded neatly and a closet door that had the toilet. In the corner was the shower with floor to ceiling glass doors and light brown square tiles with white grout and two shower heads, one at a normal level at an angle and another one from the ceiling.

I went and stood in the shower fully dressed. "Wow this is amazing."

"Renee went a little crazy on do it herself projects, so it might look nice, but I am not 100% that anything actually works."

"Well as long as water comes out, I'll be happy. I can't believe I won't have to stoop to shower."

"Stoop?" Bella questioned.

"Yes, Bella I'm too tall for most showers, the shower head is at my neck instead of my head so I have to stoop."

"Umm, never thought of that problem."

"Not surprised." I came out and patted the top of her head.

Bella rolled her eyes. "I am not that short, you are just freakishly tall."

I laughed and then walked back into the bedroom and flung myself across the bed. I had never had this much space on a bed and it was fantastic. I spread out both my arms and legs, and for once nothing was dangling off the edge. Bella crawled up and curled herself into my side as we chatted and kissed until we figured it was about time for pizza.

We went down stairs and joined Renee for a movie while we ate the pizza. I loaded up my plate and Bella did hers as well so it wouldn't be so obvious that I was eating quite so much, even though Renee was well warned that I was big eater. Bella fell asleep in my lap and I carried her upstairs and we slept soundly in each other's arms.

The next morning we both slept in, the ceiling fan was going full speed and it was the first morning that Bella wasn't sweaty from my body heat. We took full advantage of the space that the bed provided and made love before going downstairs to figure out something for breakfast. Bella made eggs while I cooked the bacon and toasted the bread, and Renee joined us with some coffee for herself.

After breakfast we got in our swimsuits and we went down to the beach. Bella wore a chocolate brown one piece with a plunging neckline, yet somehow it still covered her up. It tied behind her neck leaving the rest of her back bare. My suite was sky blue with white and black racing stripes down the sides that was tight to my legs and came down to my knee. We packed a basket with towels, sunscreen, bottled water, sandwiches, and fruit to snack on. We lathered each other with sunscreen and Bella slipped on a simple light pink terry cloth dress. I carried the basket and Bella carried a beach umbrella as we walked to the beach hand in hand.

The beach was crowded with other people here for Spring Break and it was weird for me how much I stuck out. My tan skin wasn't that different than other's who spent a lot of time out in the sun, but I was still much bigger and my body was much more sculpted. I saw most of the other people staring and it made me miss my brothers. I wouldn't call them normal by any means, but as a group we made each other feel normal.

Bella saw my uneasiness. "Come on, Jake lets get in the water." She suggested knowing I would be more comfortable there. It didn't take long for me to relax and we had a great time swimming and kissing together. We would swim through the waves that crashed against us, Bella would hold on to my shoulders and I would use my strength to pull us through the water. It didn't take too long and we were pretty far from the rest of those on the beach and Bella wrapped her legs around my waist and we kissed. Her back was so smooth and I could feel her breast pressed into my chest through her thin suit or I would easily massage her beneath the slim straps. I felt like we could stay forever with the waves crashing around us and our bodies wrapped around each other, however we didn't want to get sunburned on our first day and with Bella's fare skin that was easily a possibility.

We sat on our towels while we ate our lunch then I massaged Bella's back with a mixture of sunscreen and coconut tanning oil.

"Why would you put on sunscreen and tanning oil both?" I asked.

"So that I don't burn, but I think the oil smells good." Bella answered.

"Well I guess that makes sense."

"Is it going to be hard for you to not phase this week?" Bella asked, as I continued to massage her arms and then legs.

"I don't know. It will certainly be the longest I have gone without phasing. I wonder if I tried to phase in the ocean if I would drown." I laughed.

"That is not funny, Jacob." Bella scolded.

I rolled my eyes. "Bella if I couldn't swim I could always phase back and swim human."

"Wouldn't you be naked then?" Bella blushed.

I shrugged. "Yeah. Would that be a problem?"

"I guess not. It just seems sort of embarrassing."

"Have you ever skinny dipped?" I asked.

"No. Have you?"

"Sort of."

"How do you sort of skinny dip?" Bella asked. "I would think it would be all or nothing."

I finished massaging the oil into her skin and came and sat down on my towel next to her. "Well it was certainly nothing, but I was carrying you at the time. So I didn't really think of it as skinny dipping."

"You what?" Bella half yelled, clearly shocked. "How? When?"

"When you jumped off the cliff. You remember me beating the water out of your lungs. Well I went into the water as a wolf and phased while I was underwater." I shrugged.

"Wow, I know I was out of it, but I would have noticed if you were naked."

"That is encouraging." I laughed. "Jared loaned me his shorts before you woke up."

"Huh, weird."

"Yeah, but I guess that answers my question about phasing in the ocean and I probably wouldn't drown."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Why do you look disappointed about that?"

"I had forgotten about it and was really tempted to try it out."

"You're weird sometimes, Jake."

"Don't even start with me on weird, no one is weirder than you."

"Guilty." She agreed.

We continued to lay out on our towels before we decided to head back to the house to shower and get the sand off of us. Afterwards we were lazy and laid on our bed and watched some TV wrapped in each other's arms. Bella was in the mood to cook and knew that her mom had missed her cooking so she made chicken enchiladas for dinner while I microwaved the rice and refried beans. Phil was able to join us for dinner and it was good to get to know him better. He has a fantastic sense of humor and had extremely funny stories from the guys that he played with.

"I'll do the dishes tonight." Renee announced, then she sneezed as she carried the plates to the kitchen sink.

"Bless you, Mom are you okay?" Bella asked.

"I'm sure I'm fine. It just comes and goes, it is very weird. Don't worry about me, if you want to go swim in the pool or watch a movie I will join you in a few minutes."

"Bella, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Let's go watch a movie, I want to go get my PJs on encase I fall asleep again."

"Okay, I'll go pick a movie and meet you downstairs." I was in my regular black basketball shorts and white sleeveless shirt, so I didn't need to change.

I looked through their movie selection and chose the Italian Job and then got comfortable on the couch. Bella came down in silk shorts that had purple and blue paisley print and a light purple spaghetti strap camisole that showed her midriff.

"I hope you know how beautiful you are." I said to her as she laid down on the couch with me. I wrapped one arm around her to hold her close and keep her from falling off and I could feel her soft, smooth stomach.

Bella blushed. "Thank you."

We kissed for awhile and then decided to start the movie before we got too carried away. Phil and Renee joined us and brought popcorn with them. They sat together in the over-sized recliner that was next to me, but it seemed that her cold was getting worse and she kept sneezing.

That night Bella and I made love again, we were getting more comfortable with each other's bodies and the sex was absolutely fantastic. I didn't expect to become even more obsessed with it once I was actually getting it, but I didn't feel like I could ever get enough. If I could figure out a way for us to just never wear clothes again I would completely go for that.

The next day we woke up early and borrowed Renee's car to drive three hours to Disney World. There were more people than I had ever seen in one place, but the rides were awesome. Bella really liked the Buzz Lightyear ride, even though I let her win I would never admit that to her, and Peter Pan was fun as well. We both loved Space Mountain and it had just enough fear to be exciting without Bella screaming in my ear, unlike the Tower of Terror where I thought I was going to be completely deaf for the rest of my life. I saw my first 4D show with the moving seats and classic Disney characters bouncing off the screen. We both also really enjoyed the Pirates of the Caribbean even though it wasn't near as adventurous as I expected. The fireworks show was completely out of this world and I just stood there with my mouth open. I wasn't sure if Bella enjoyed the show more or watching me watch the show.

We were both exhausted as we drove home and I made Bella stay awake and talk to me. I have been meaning to talk to her about my hair, it really was getting too long and at my shoulder blades I really needed to cut it.

"Hey Bells." I called to get her attention.

"Uh uh." Bella mumbled sleepily.

"Stay with me, please."

Bella sat up more and shook her head to stay awake. "What's up?"

"I need to cut my hair." I said nervously.

"Then cut it."

"I thought you liked my hair long." I stated confused at her easy acceptance.

"I do, but if you don't like it then you should cut it. It is your head."

"I don't mind it, but it is just when I phase. The longer my hair gets when I'm human, the longer it is when I am a wolf."

"Is that why all of you cut your hair when you first phase?"

I nodded my head. "It is just easier that way, less grass, leaves, and dirt if our hair doesn't drag on the ground."

She laughed. "I bet you look pretty funny then."

"Yeah, I really do. I would have had to cut it sooner, but I'm so tall that it doesn't drag on the ground, but I am rather fluffy."

"Actually, I want to cut my hair too." Bella announced. Bella's hair was now down to her waist and I always found it to be so amazingly soft and beautiful.

"Really, why is that?"

"It is just really a lot of hair, and I have thought about donating it."

"How short would it be if you did that?" I wasn't that familiar with donating hair.

"About at my shoulders, maybe a little longer."

I shrugged. "Sounds nice."

We road in silence again for a while and then I saw Bella nodding off again so I turned on the radio and we sang to the songs that we knew. I really love all kinds of music so I would just flip from station to station.

"Bells, I have prom in two weeks. Would you come with me?"

"You want to go to prom." Bella said surprised. "I didn't take you for much of a dancer."

"I'm not, but everyone else is going and I like having the chance to show you off to my other friends."

Bella laughed and rolled her eyes. "Unless they want to gawk at my pale skin, I don't think there is much else to 'show off'.

I rolled my eyes. "Bella, you are so much more than just pale skin. You're fun and beautiful, and I'd take you anywhere."

"Thanks, Jake."

We got home about one in the morning and immediately got ready for bed. It was weird, yet nice, to have our clothes in the same dresser, it was like we were living in our own little world. Bella put on her PJs, and we brushed our teeth together before crawling into bed and went right to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to Bella pushing me away. "What are you doing?" I mumbled.

"I'm hot, get off me." Bella complained.

I was spooned to her with one arm around her waist so I rolled over and noticed the fan wasn't going so I jumped up and turned it on before crashing again. I woke up a few hours later to the exact same thing.

"Seriously, Jacob go away."

"What is your problem?" I grumbled, as I pulled the sheet off her and saw that she was bright red. "Oh shit Bella! What happened to you?" I asked concerned.

"Sunburned." Bella moaned.

Bella had worn small jean shorts and a striped red and white strapless shirt. Though she looked great I hadn't really thought much of it, but now the top of her chest, shoulders and thighs were extremely red.

"What can I do?" I asked.

"Go see if Renee has some aloe vera."

I threw on a pair of shorts and went downstairs to find Renee. She was on the second floor in one of the spare rooms in some bizarre pretzel that I assume was yoga or something like that.

I cleared my throat to not scare her. "Renee?"

She gracefully rolled to her feet. "Yes, Jake. Is there a problem?"

"Bella is pretty sunburned and she wanted something to put on it."

Renee smiled like this was a common problem. "You don't raise a daughter as pale as Bella without being very familiar with aloe. Why don't you bring her a glass of water to drink and I'll be up in a minute."

"Okay, great." I went back to the kitchen and grabbed a glass, filled it with water, and brought it up to Bella.

I helped her sit up a little while she drank the water and told her about her mom coming up. She drank two glasses and then I helped her into the bathroom to use the restroom and then she laid back down on her back, it was sunburned as well but not as bad as the front half of her. Renee came in and started to rub the green gel over her body and Bella slowly began to relax and soon fell back asleep.

"You know the only time Bella would really let me take care of her was when she was sick or sunburned." Renee said with a sad smile.

"Is there something I should do?" I asked.

"No, she will probably sleep most of the day. You can do whatever you want here at the house or stay here with her, but she gets kind of cranky when she doesn't feel good."

"Yeah, I noticed." I mumbled.

Renee chuckled lightly and my stomach growled.

"I'll go down and find us some lunch. Are sandwiches okay?" Renee asked.

"That will be great. Let me find a shirt and I'll be right down."

"Please don't." Renee blurted and then immediately smacked her hand over her mouth. "Oh, please pretend I didn't say that."

"Uh . . . okay, but I am getting a shirt." I stammered.

"Good idea." She acknowledged awkwardly and then scurried out of the room.

I shook my head not knowing what else to do and threw on my swim suit and a white t-shirt before going down stairs. Renee apologized again and I accepted desperately wanting to change subjects. As we ate lunch we talked about my graduating early and if I had any plans for college.

"Bella and I have talked about going to Washington State in Seattle." I answered.

"Do you have a major in mind?" She asked, as she sneezed twice.

"Bless you. I'm thinking mechanical engineering. I really like working with my hands and while I love fixing cars I'm not completely sure that is what I want to do. This gives me a few more options."

"You're very mature Jake."

I shrugged. "I've had to be with helping my dad and all."

"I also wanted to thank you." Renee stated.

"What for?" I asked confused.

"For everything you have done for Bella. I don't know where she would be if you weren't in her life."

I had to bite my tongue to avoid saying anything on exactly how true that statement was. Bella was right, Renee was far more perceptive than most knew. "I'm glad to help. Bella has changed my life just as much and I love her very much."

"I know you do, it is easy to tell. However, I wasn't just talking about now, but I mean all the way back from when she was in her serious depression. Poor Charlie was about to loose his mind until she found you, and then when she took Edward back." Renee shook her head. "There was something just odd about him, and his intensity with Bella. It wasn't like he would just take a bullet for her, but like he actually expected the gun to go off."

I couldn't help notice that as we sat here Renee's eyes seemed to get red and she would rub them like they bothered her. "Are you feeling okay?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"I thought it was the cold, but I keep taking medication however it doesn't seem affective. Maybe I'll switch to my allergy pills. Excuse me." She placed her plate in the dishwasher and went downstairs.

I finished my sandwich and then went up to check on Bella, she was sound asleep so I decided to swim in the pool outside. It just wasn't really big enough for me to get much physical exercise so after another small snack I decided to just go down to the beach by myself. I was able to take long laps back and forth in the ocean. The waves were much larger than the beaches of La Push and I could see several people surfing on them.

I stopped about waist deep in the water and watched them. They must have noticed me staring at them, because it didn't take too long for a girl to come to me. She had on a black one piece with pink and green zigzag stripes down her sides and was straddling her surf board.

"Hi, I'm Christy. You are an amazing swimmer, do you surf?" She asked.

"No, I have never tried."

"My fiance, Todd just quit for the day you could use his board if you wanted."

"Alright." I answered nervously.

"Follow me." She laid down on her stomach and paddled with her arms back to the other group of surfers and I walked beside her. "Hey Rick, Doug and Tracey, this is . . ."

"Jacob." I filled in for her.

"He is going to try surfing with Todd's board." Christy said excited.

"Awesome." Doug said.

Rick handed me a bright orange surf board and they began to teach me what to do. I laid across the board and they showed me how to feel the wave and know when to stand up, it took a couple tries to get the timing right. I am naturally very steady on my feet so I took to surfing quite easily. They were all quite impressed that I had never surfed, I did tell them that I lived near a beach in Washington so they assumed that it was a beach similar to this one. In truth the two beaches couldn't be more different with the fine sand here compared the the pebbles and driftwood trees that surrounded ours.

I had a great time, but after a while I was ready to get back and check on Bella and eat. They invited me to a beach party that night and while it sounded fun I knew I would need to talk to Bella before I agreed to anything. It has been a long time since I was physically tired, without phasing, and I could feel my wolf start to raise his head and wonder when he was going to get to come out and play. I wasn't really sure if it was important for me to not phase, just to see if I could. I was planning to just take that in stride and not worry about it.

I made it back to the house and Bella was sitting on the first level couch, she already looked much better. "Hey grumpy gus, how are you feeling?" I teased.

Bella stuck her tongue out at me. "Much better, sorry about being snarky with you."

I shrugged. "No big deal. Can you come to the kitchen with me? I am starving!"

"Sure." She got up from the couch and we headed to the kitchen.

"Have you been awake very long?" I asked.

"Maybe an hour."

"Sorry I wasn't here." I said while I got several different lunch meats and cheeses and made myself two huge sandwiches. "Is Renee feeling okay, something was bothering her before I left."

"She seemed fine with me." Bella shrugged.

After I finished eating we went to the backyard. "I missed you, Bells." I said to her, she was sitting in my lap on the shaded patio furniture.

"Where did you go?" Bella asked.

"To the beach, it was really weird going there by myself. I never really thought of needing my group, but I'm just really not alone much anymore. I'm with you or my guys pretty much all the time. I felt like such an outsider, until I got in the water and then it was something I was comfortable with. I swam back and forth a bunch and that is where I met the surfer people."

"What surfers?"

"A girl invited me to try surfing with some of her friends. It was pretty fun, and there is a party tonight if you want to meet them."

"What am I going to have to do? Put a ring on that finger to show that you are taken." Bella grumbled.

I just stared at her shocked for a moment. "I know I get that a lot, but she didn't flirt with me. It was her fiance's board that I used, she was engaged."

"Oh, sorry I over reacted."

"Bella do you realize that is the first time that you have actually suggested marrying me, on your own?"

"Umm." Bella thought for a moment. "Maybe it just being here with you, it isn't home to either of us and with us staying together . . . we sort of feel married."

I wrapped her tightly to me and sighed. "Yeah, I feel it to."

We took it easy the rest of the evening and ended up showering together that night before crawling into bed.

The next day we decided it was time for haircuts and Renee took Bella and I to her salon. We both had enough hair to donate, even though it made my hair pretty short. Once the hair was gone I realized how much I did like having short hair. Bella's hair was layered at her shoulders and they added a few light highlights around her face. It looked really good but the chemicals smelled bad for a while. Once finished, Renee joined Bella and I on the beach. It turns out that Renee had tried surfing for a while and had boards for her and Phil, so I borrowed his and surfed while Bella and Renee relaxed on the beach. Bella wore the black bikini that I got from the Christmas gift exchange and it looked really hot on her pale skin. Renee wore a shiny pink top with the same shiny pink and large white flowers on the skirt.

That night Phil grilled out BBQ ribs and chicken and Bella made a potato salad and we had ice cream for dessert. We ate outside in the cool night air and then all went and walked along the beach. Bella and I walked hand in hand as the waves came and licked our ankles. There were parties scattered along the beach with people laughing and drinking. They were really getting on my nerves, but honestly it wasn't them but instead my wolf who was really frustrated. I could feel it today anytime that I got even mildly annoyed my arms would shake and I was a little nervous that I might accidentally loose it.

"Hey Bells, I think I should probably phase before we head back tomorrow."

"Alright. Do you think it is dark enough out here?" Bella asked.

"I think so, especially if we swim out further."

"Okay, let me tell Phil and Renee that we plan to stay out for a while." Bella left and spoke with them and they decided to go back to the house. Then Bella and I swam out deep into the ocean, once again she would hold on to my shoulders as we dived through the waves.

"Alright, you ready." I asked her.

"Do I need to do anything?" Bella asked.

"No, I don't think so. Can you just hold my suit for me." I answered as I took it off and handed it to her.

"How mad at me would you be if I lost this." She smiled mischievously.

"Bella do you really want me walking around this place naked. Not only could I get arrested, but I think I might give your mom a heart attack."

"Good point." She held on to the suit a little tighter and I laughed.

In the next wave that crashed over us I took a deep breath and phased. It was a weird feeling expanding in the water and as soon as the waved rolled over I could stand on four legs in the water. I could dog paddle when the waves crashed over us, but I didn't have to.

_Who is the idiot who phased in the water?_ Jared asked.

_Hey looser._ I laughed and looked over at Bella so he could see her.

_Jacob! Paul is going to love it that you couldn't hold it together_. He laughed.

_Why will Paul care?_ I asked.

_He had a bet with Quil and Embry that you couldn't go the whole week without phasing. They thought you could and Paul thought you would loose it_. Jared answered.

_Well damn, I could have had I known._ I let him feel my jittery feelings and that I phased just as a precaution.

_You did phase on purpose and didn't 'loose it' so I guess the guys will have to decide if this counts and there will probably be huge debates on which one won the bet._ Jared acknowledged.

I continued to swim around in the water, it wasn't the same as running but my wolf was happy.

_Have I missed anything?_ I asked.

_Nope, nothing._

_Cool, I'm going to phase back talk to you later._

I phased out and swam over to Bella, she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me deeply before giving me my suit back.

"So does this count as skinny dipping?" I asked before slipping the suit on.

"Ummm, let me see." Bella brought her hands around my waist and cupped my ass. "Yeah, I think it counts."

I laughed loudly. "Thanks for the confirmation." I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her deeply before reluctantly tearing ourselves apart so that I could get my suit on.

We swam back to the shore and went back to the house quickly to finish what we started in the water, in the comfort of our bed.

Leaving the next day was really hard, Bella and Renee had such a good time together and Bella promised to try and visit more often. I really enjoyed my time with Renee and we gave each other a big hug when we got to the airport.

"Keep taking care of my girl." Renee whispered in my ear, and when she stepped back she sneezed twice.

I laughed. "Will do, and you take care of yourself."

"This is getting ridiculous." Renee smiled and sneezed again before giving Bella one last hug, and then left.

"Poor Renee, her allergies haven't bothered her in years." Bella commented.

"Oh shit, Bells!" I exclaimed.

Bell gave me a dirty look for cursing before asking, "What's wrong?" Bella looked around panicked.

"Your mom is allergic to me."

"No, way!"

"Didn't you say she had a dog allergy?"

"Yes, but . . ." We both starred speechless until we started laughing so hard that we could hardly breathe.


	34. Chapter 33  PROM

Author's Note – I wanted to give a shout out to one of the best Embry's mom, ever. - His Girl - fanfiction dot net/s/6778874/1/bHis_b_bGirl_b

**Chapter 33 – PROM**

"Arg." I groaned. "This is never going to work." I took a deep breath and then once again slipped the tie around my neck to try for the third time to tie it in place.

"You should have just gone with the bow like me." Embry suggested.

"There is just something really wrong with that statement." Quil added. "What respectful man wears a bow?"

"I couldn't agree more." I concurred.

"At least I could get it on. Unlike some people I know." He looked at both Quil and I who were both fighting with our ties.

Embry decided on a traditional black tux with a white shirt and black button covers with a cranberry red vest and matching bow tie. Quil had on a black hat, black pinstripe suit, white dress shirt with black trim around the cuffs and collar, and red, black, and white tie.

"You look like Jim Carrey from The Mask." I teased him.

"I know, isn't it great!" Quil exclaimed excited. "I swear that is my favorite movie of all times, I think I have seen it over a hundred times."

"Poor Tiffany, I think she might be over her head with you as a date." Embry added.

"Hey, she asked me." Quil defended. "And I think she knew what she was getting herself into. I have never been exactly shy."

"Valid point." I conceded. Tiffany was a fun girl, but sometimes got a little wild, regardless when she asked Quil to the prom he was excited to have a date.

"I'm just glad that we are getting ready here instead of my place." Embry said as he was tying his shoes. "I swear my mom has completely lost it."

"What is she doing now?" Quil asked.

"She keeps spouting off condom slogans, like I needed the reminder."

"Condom slogans?" I asked.

"Yeah, you know, 'don't be silly, cover your willy', 'wrap it in foil, before you check her oil', that and about twenty others." Embry rolled his eyes. "I thought it was never going to end."

Embry repeated the ones he could remember and I laughed so hard I had tears coming down my face.

"Jeez, and I thought having the sex talk with my grandfather was bad." Quil shuddered.

"You two are making my dad look almost normal, and that is scary." I added.

I chose black dress pants, white shirt, gray vest, and black and white striped tie, and finally after two more tries Quil and I were able to get our ties on and so we left to go pick up the girls. Three hours earlier we dropped off Tiffany and Bella at Jackie's house for them to get ready together. We played video games at Quil's house until about 30 minutes ago when we showered and got dressed.

I pulled the Hummer up to Jackie's house, I was pleased that the most Quil and Embry did with it while Bella and I were away was some serious off roading. I was quite impressed that they had the good sense to wash it so Bella didn't see it completely covered in mud. We all three walked up to Jackie's house and her mother opened the door to let us in. Then she forced us to take the customary pictures that goes with these events.

Tiffany had on a dark purple dress that complimented her full bust with a thick belt of silver and purple rhinestones and the skirt was poofy almost like feathers. Quil was certainly a boob guy and I could tell he was going to have a great time looking down her dress for the evening. Jackie had a beautiful long cranberry red dress that had a full skirt that swished when she walked and was strapless with a thin strap of dark silver beading under her bust. It was very classy and elegant, and Embry just melted when he saw her. Bella looked stunning in a shiny black dress with thick sheer black straps over her shoulders, a thick black strap at the waist, and the skirt layered at an angle between the shiny black and solid black to her knee. Her hair was down around her shoulders and she had a little make up on giving her eyes a dramatic smoky look and light pink lip gloss.

"Bells, you look gorgeous." I placed my hands around her waist and gave her a quick kiss.

"Thank you. You all three clean up very well." Bella teased.

"Look who's talking, Miss Queen of Flannel." Embry teased back.

"At least she wears clothes and doesn't go around half naked all time." Jackie added and rolled her eyes.

"Oh like you are really wanting Embry in more clothes. Admit it, you like it." Quil challenged.

Jackie wrapped her arms around Embry's neck and kissed his lips. "Yes, I do like it."

"I am totally going to have to hang out more often." Tiffany said, as she raised her eye brows suggestively at Quil.

He winked back at her and offered her his elbow and she slipped her hand around his arm. "Off we go," he beamed and we all followed them out the door.

We ate at a small sea food place and it seemed that everyone there was dressed for the prom so it was certainly a popular place. Afterwards, we pulled up to the school and the trees on either side of the gym were wrapped in white twinkling lights. It was the first time that the Hummer had gone to school and so naturally it drew a lot of attention.

**start music, PLEASE** youtube dot com/watch?v=s0x1M_E_4TE

We walked in and the girls were handed a shiny black mask with one feather on the side with a black wooden stick for them to hold the mask over their face. On the back wall was a large city landscape traced in twinkling lights that made the city come to life. There were four large black columns with sparkley purple streamers wrapped around them and at the top were large black and white with purple trim masks similar to the ones the girls received. Dangling from the ceiling were several fake chandeliers with three layers of long silver blades that reflected the light and added a sparkle to the room.

The music had already started and there were several couples dancing, but most were still standing around socializing with each other. I introduced Bella to random classmates and I could feel her anxiety as she gripped tightly to my arm. Bella has never enjoyed being the center of attention and she felt like she stood out. However, everyone welcomed her well and like I tried to explain before I do not think any of my friends cared that she was white.

"Do you want to dance?" I asked her.

"You really are a glutton for punishment." Bella answer nervously. "Of all the days to not wear your steal toe boots."

I laughed. "Believe me Bella, that would be for your safety. If you step on my toes tonight I _might_ feel it, if I stepped on yours in those boots then you might lose a toe."

"That is not very encouraging." Bella mumbled.

"At least you haven't tripped in quite a while, that is something." I encouraged.

"Yea," Bella said sarcastically, "it took me nineteen years to learn to walk. Dancing is a whole different ball game."

"Come on, I'll try not to maim you to badly." I laughed.

There was a random country song on that I didn't know, but it was slow and figured it would be good to start with. On the dance floor I took her hand and placed my other at her waist and hers on my shoulder and I lead her in a slow two step.

"I didn't know you could actually dance." Bella stated.

"I can't really, my sisters forced it on me. They didn't want to look like idiots at dances and so they made me dance with them. I don't know why they couldn't just dance with each other, but oh well."

"Probably neither of them wanted to be the 'guy'."

I laughed. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"Boring." Quil whined jokingly as he knocked into me as Katy Perry's ET started. It had a steady beat and Quil and Tiffany rocked their hips to the rhythm and Jackie and Embry joined us as well with all six of us dancing in a circle. I could see Bella watching Jackie and Tiffany trying to mimic what they did and truthfully I did the same with Quil and Embry. Soon Jared and Kim joined us as well, he had a classic tux with tails and Kim had a tight royal blue dress with one strap over her left shoulder and silver beading across the front and the skirt had several layers with frills on the end of each layer. Paul was around as well, he had on a charcoal black suit with solid black dress shirt and a dark silver tie. He seemed to have a different dance partner with each song, and I was amazed that he could dance so intimately with whomever he happen to be with. Even though I wouldn't want a different partner other than Bella there was part of me that admired Paul and how sure of himself he was, that confidence made him a better dancer.

"Do you wish I could dance like that?" I asked, nodding my head at Paul.

"Maybe sometimes, but other times I like that neither of us know what we are doing. It makes me feel more equal." She smiled, and that was good enough for me.

You Light Up My Life by LeAnn Rimes started and the couples broke off and danced together. I just about tripped over Bella when I saw Embry and Jackie waltzing, her dress swayed beautifully as he would spin her around and then they would come back together in perfect step.

"I take it you didn't know Embry could dance." Bella grinned at my shocked expression.

"No. How in the hell did I not know that?" I stared in amazement.

"I guess there are a few things that you guys never think about, even as wolves." Bella reasoned.

"I guess so."

"What was that?" Quil asked when the song was over.

"It's called a waltz, you dork." Embry rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but why do you know it?" I asked.

"Hello, single mom. Who else is she going to dance with?" Embry stated like it should have been obvious.

He took Jackie to go get some punch, and Tiffany went to use the restroom.

Kenny Loggin's Footloose started and Quil grabbed Bella, "Come dance with me." He said as he dragged her with him. I don't think she had the option to refuse, but I don't think she would have either. He took her hands and they twisted back and forth on the heals of their feet, they spun around each other, and laughed a lot. With anyone else they might have looked like idiots, but somehow Quil can make the corniest moves look great.

Bella and I spent the next several songs dancing together sometimes they were slow and romantic and other times they were energetic. We had such a good time chatting with each other, sometimes we would sing the songs, and did the best we could not to kill each other or anyone else that happened to be around us. Neither of us were very good at 'dirty dancing' and it felt awkward, but we would stand close together and sway our hips. Bella was very grateful that I wasn't in my boots as I tripped all over her and she me. Quil laughed so hard that he could hardly breathe as Bella and I both blushed constantly as we tried to be remotely sexy while dancing.

"By special request," the DJ announced, "Hey Pachuco."

Then I could hear bongos and a wild trumpet that sounded really familiar. "Where have I heard this?" I asked.

"I don't know, I have heard it too." Bella added.

We walked over to Embry and Jackie and then we saw Quil and Tiffany out on the dance floor together and my jaw hit the floor.

"My thoughts exactly dude." Embry stated amazed.

"I know he said that he loved The Mask, but I didn't realize that he memorized the dance with Cameron Diaz." I continued to watch in amazement as he twirled her around, even around his back before they continued to kick and sway to the beat. Only computer animation or a werewolf can spin a girl that quickly, throw her that high, and catch her that easily, I cringed slightly hoping that he wasn't making too big of a scene. When they finished the crowd cheered and Quil just soaked in the attention and Tiffany was a little dizzy, but held her head high and was loving it as well.

Afterwards Embry and I traded dance partners and he danced with Bella and I danced with Jackie.

"You doing alright, Jackie?" I asked as we swayed.

"Yes I am, Embry is fantastic." She smiled happily.

"That is great, he thinks the world of you."

"I think I'm in love, Jake." She sighed.

I smiled, happy for her. "Then I think that you should tell him."

"I will, tonight." She slipped inside of her dress and pulled out a key and handed it to me.

"Uh . . . this is just all kinds of strange." I just looked at her confused.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Just put it in your pocket and then take Bella to cabin number five."

"Seriously?" I asked surprised.

"Yes, don't tell my mom and clean up after yourselves."

"Awesome, you're the best." I gave her a big hug and kissed her cheek.

"It's the least I could do," she smiled. "I feel like you have done so much for me."

"That is what friends are for, and I'll always be your friend."

"Thank, you're my friend too. Can you believe that we will be graduating in a couple weeks." Jackie sighed.

"I know, I can hardly wait." I sighed tired.

"By the way, I'm having graduation party at the resort, will you come?"

"Sure, why not." I smiled.

"Will you be able to work at the resort again this summer?" Jackie asked.

"I don't know, maybe. Would Bella be able to work there as well?"

"Most likely, just no sex on the job." She teased.

I laughed. "Awe, damn." We both laughed until the song was over and then Embry and I traded back and Bella and I danced together.

As the song was coming to a close I saw Quil over in the corner and he nodded his head for me to come to him. I could tell that he wanted to just talk to me so I suggested for Bella to grab us some punch and I went and talked to him.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I think we are going to have to do another drug bust." Quil stated annoyed.

"Oh shit. What makes you think that?"

"Tiffany. She said that she was going to the bathroom, but I could smell pot on her when she came back."

"I guess we will talk to Sam and start watching the tribe better. Tiffany does drugs?" I asked.

"I didn't smell it on her breath, so I think she was just around it and not using it."

"Her breath, huh?" I smirked.

"Aw dude, she is a fantastic kisser." Quil looked like he was about to melt.

"That is awesome, good for you." It was great to see Quil having a good time with a girl, and I really hoped that she didn't have a drug problem.

It was then I noticed that Bella never made it back with my drink. I looked over the dance floor and she was out with Paul.

"Ahhh." I groaned. "I'm going to kill him." He was behind Bella with her pressed firmly to him with his hands on the front of her hips moving them for her. They were standing in front of the speaker and I couldn't hear what he whispered in her ear, but Bella blushed.

"He won't do anything with Bella." Quil reasoned. Then suddenly he spun her around and she was plastered to him with one of his thighs between her legs and he grabbed her ass grinding her to him.

"As you were saying." I challenged.

"Uhhh . . . I uh . . . I got nothing." Quil stammered.

I took a deep breath trying to decide if Sam would murder me for killing him in the middle of the dance floor. I figured that Sam probably would and decided that technically Paul wasn't hurting her, and I figured that Bella could take care of herself. As Jennifer Lopez's 'On The Floor' came to a close I stalked over to them.

"Having fun, Paul?" I sneered.

"Always," he smirked and then rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Black, you'll thank me later." Then he winked at Bella and she blushed. "If not, I'll come back and apologize. Your choice." He shrugged as he walked off.

"Come on." I pulled on Bella's hand and took us both over and got us each some punch. "What were you thinking, Bells?"

"He was just trying to help."

"Yeah, help himself to your ass."

"He's your brother, Jake."

"Exactly." I sighed, still irritated.

"Come on, Jake, dance with me." Bella looked at me apologetically and I couldn't stay mad at her so we went out on the dance floor to Uncle Kracker's Smile. It was such a happy song that it really brightened my mood.

"This song makes me think of you." Bella said.

"Why is that?" I questioned.

"Your smile is so beautiful and I like how it talks about the sun. I think of you like that, my own personal sun."

"Thanks, I needed to hear that." I gave her a big smile and Bella's arms were around my neck and we stayed wrapped in each other's arms for a slow dance.

I would move us, as Bella rested her head on my chest with her arms around my neck and mine were tight around her back. We were basically hugging tightly as we just shifted our weight from side to side.

"I love you, Bells." I whispered into her hair. Sometimes it was hard for me to remember a time when I didn't love Bella. She was such a part of who I am and I never wanted to be without her.

"Do you know when you fell in love with me?" Bella asked.

"Not really, but I'm pretty sure it was by Valentine's Day." I laughed at my memory. "I was such a nervous wreck on what to get you, or if I should get you anything at all. I was walking home from school and saw a sign in our gas station for conversation hearts. There was a huge heart that said 'I love you' on the front and I knew I wanted to say that to you."

"I love you, too." Bella replied.

"When did you fall in love with me?" I asked her.

Bella laughed. "I don't know exactly, either. But I knew for sure after the first night you stayed at my house and walked out angry the next morning. I was so scared that it had been the final straw and I lost you. I knew that I couldn't handle that, because I loved you." I could feel her sigh and relax into my body as we continued to sway.

Then the beat changed into what could only be the classic 'You're The One That I Want' from Grease. I saw Bella take a deep breath and then she pushed herself back a little on my shoulders She placed her hands on my hips and I could feel her pull and push, moving our bodies to the beat. Then she mouthed the words to me a little too embarrassed to sing out loud.

Girl: _You better shape up,  
'cause I need a man  
and my heart is set on you.  
You better shape up;  
you better understand  
to my heart I must be true._

I laughed with her as she slowly got closer to me and then suddenly she straddled my thigh pressing her body into me. I gasped not knowing what else to do and she grabbed my arms and placed my hands on her ass before snaking her arms around my neck. For a moment I was too shocked to move and then I could feel her hips move against me and so then I moved back against her. We rubbed back and forth against each other and I would lean forward and she leaned back rocking her shoulders suggestively.

"Are you ready to forgive Paul for teaching me how to dance?" She smirked.

"So this is what he meant about me thanking him later, huh."

"Yep. I asked him so that I could surprise you."

"Well it worked. I am definitely surprised."

Bella grinned happily and then I pulled her even tighter to me and kissed her passionately. We continued to make out until I really thought that one of us would pass out.

We pulled apart gasping for air, and I heard Paul laugh loudly when he caught me having to adjust myself.

"Well it is about time." Jared laughed. "There for a moment you two were making Kim and I look tame."

"Like that is possible." I laughed.

"Jeez, get a room." Embry bumped my shoulder and winked at Bella. Bella ducked her head into my chest and I hugged her tight as I kissed the top of her head.

"Alright everyone grab your partners," the DJ announced. "The last song of the night will be Footprints in the Sand by Leona Lewis, enjoy."

We all went back onto the dance floor and I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist and she held tightly around my neck as the song surrounded us. It was so beautiful how it seemed to reflect my journey with Bella.

You walked with me  
Footprints in the sand  
And helped me understand  
Where I'm going  
You walked with me  
When I was all alone  
With so much I unknown along the way

Then I heard you say  
I promise you  
I'm always there  
When your heart is filled with sorrow and despair  
I'll carry you  
When you need a friend  
You'll find my footprints in the sand

I see my life  
Flash across the sky  
So many times have I  
Been so afraid ooh  
And just when I  
Have thought I've lost my way

You give me strength to carry on  
That's when I heard you say  
I promise you  
I'm always there  
When your heart is filled with sorrow and despair  
I'll carry you  
When you need a friend  
You'll find my footprints in the sand

When I'm weary  
Well I know you'll be there  
And I can feel you  
When you say  
I promise you  
I'm always there  
When your heart is full of sadness and despair  
I'll carry you  
When you need a friend  
You'll find my footprints in the sand

The song came to a close and I held Bella close and kissed her lips. "I love you, so much Bells."

"I love you too."

"Come take a walk with me." We gathered Bella's coat and said good night to our friends and I tossed Bella's keys to Quil before heading out. The way that the resort was laid out the cabins were not far from the school and I thought it would be easier to just walk there.

Behind the cabin there was a bench that faced the ocean, so we decided to spend some time watching the stars. The moon was full and reflected off the water giving a beautiful glow to the area.

The cabin was small with a wrap around porch with two rocking chairs on the front and the ocean on the back. Inside there was a small kitchenette with a coffee maker and mini-fridge, king size bed and standard bathroom with bathroom/shower combo. Everything was solid colors that gave it a clean and modern feel to it.

"What are we doing here?" Bella asked, as she looked around the room.

"Jackie gave me a key, it is ours for the night."

"Awesome!" Bella smiled as she pulled me inside and began to kiss me. "This is absolutely perfect, however you get comfortable I need to pee."

I laughed at her bluntness and sat down on the bed, removed my tie and shoes, and then leaned back into the mattress. Tonight had been so incredibly fun just being able to hang out with my friends and dance with Bella. I couldn't believe that Bella had gotten Paul to teach her to dance, that girl was full of surprises.

It turns out that dancing wasn't the only surprise that she had planned and when she came back out my heart completely stopped beating and I thought my eyes were going to leap out of my head. Standing before me was one of my very first fantasies of Bella. She had on a strapless leopard bra, matching thong with garters that connected to her sheer black tights, and she still had on her strappy heals.

"How? How did you know this?" I stammered once I found my voice.

"You know something good should come out of your pack family knowing your deepest, darkest secrets." She grinned, as she walked seductively towards me.

"I can't believe that you talked to them about my fantasies. You fucking rock!" Then I slapped my hand over my mouth. "Sorry, I know you don't like it when I curse."

"Actually it is kind of sexy." Bella blushed.

"Sexy, huh." I smirked. "Well get ready for sexy, baby. And get your ass over here."

Bella giggled as she came and stood between my legs. With confidence she started to unbutton my vest and my dress shirt as I kissed her neck and ran my hands along her firm ass. I had never seen her in a thong before and she was smoking hot.

Bella got my shirt off and began to work on my pants as I continued to massage her greedily and kissed anywhere that I could. I lifted my hips and we broke apart for a moment so that she could pull my pants and boxers from my body. Then she brought one foot and placed it on my thigh and spread her legs wide and I could see her beautiful pussy barely covered by the delicate leopard print. She wobbled for a moment basically standing on one foot before she caught her balance and leaned over her leg to unclasp one shoe and then traded legs to remove her other shoe.

I kept trying to touch her and she would swat at my hand. "No touching," she demanded.

"Oh come on, Bells, you're killing me."

"You haven't seen anything yet." She winked and then took two steps back and began to touch herself rubbing her hands over her own breasts and stomach. Then she slipped one hand into the front of her thong and smiled wickedly when I groaned loudly. Slowly she released the garters and brought her tights down one leg and then slowly down the other before she crept towards me.

She straddled herself over my lap with her legs bend on other side of me and I was absolutely dying to touch her. I cautiously placed my hands around each ankle and at first she scowled. "Oh fine," Bella conceded.

My mouth slammed into hers kissing her passionately as my hands ran up her legs, thighs and ass. We grinded into each other and the front of her silk thong rubbed against my rock hard member.

My hands stayed on her legs and ass as we rocked against each other. "Ah Bella, your legs feel amazing."

"Are you saying I don't shave often enough?" Bella challenge.

"What? No! But I can tell that you did, and they feel extra smooth."

Bella leaned closer and licked my ear lobe before whispering. "My legs aren't the only things I shaved."

I thought I was going to completely pass out from not breathing. "Are you serious?"

"Oh, yeah." Bella smirked.

I growled roughly as I literally tore the thong from her body and lifted her up and threw her back into the bed. Her legs were open and I knelt down in front of her as I ran my hands over her feeling her smooth skin and seeing her beautiful folds that were swollen from us rubbing together.

"Bella, you are so amazingly beautiful." I began to kiss just below her belly button, and as I kissed I could feel Bella's hips rocking and she opened her legs further. "Do you want me to eat you Bells?"

"Yes."

"How long have you been wanting me to do this?" I was curious to see if she fantasized about this as much as I have. I continued to leave light kisses on her thighs.

"Since your birthday."

"Well happy birthday to you, Bells."

I reached under her pulling her towards the end of the bed, tilting her hips up while throwing her legs over my shoulders. First I licked her completely from end to end and I could hear Bella lightly moan. As I licked, her folds opened further and my tongue slid inside. She was so smooth and wet and she tasted like honeysuckle as my tongue licked deep inside before I sucked it back and forth. Bella continued to moan and rock her hips and it was like a roller coaster as I sucked and flicked my tongue as deep as I could. My lips found her sweet nub and began to suck her and Bella screamed my name as she shook and more of her sweet juices filled my mouth.

I shifted slightly to get two fingers in and pumped while my lips continued to suck on her clit. It was only a moment more before Bella climaxed again.

"Oh, shit!" She screamed. I had to smile at getting Bella to curse and just lightly rocked my hand until Bella came down from her second orgasm.

I wiped her juiced from my chin and then I kissed her lips. "You're right Bella."

"About what?" Bella panted.

"It is sexy when you curse."

Bella laughed and we kissed deeply while Bella tried to get the lower half of her body to function once again.

As we kissed I noticed that she actually still had her bra on and soon it was laying on the floor while I began to kiss and suck her breasts.

"Wait, just a minute." Bella panted, trying to catch her breath. I decided to let her breathe and so I massaged her body while I kissed her neck and shoulders. "I want to try something." Bella said.

"Alright, I'm game."

Bella rolled over to her knees and then pressed her palms into the mattress. "Doggie style?" She questioned.

"Oh, Bells, you really do rock."

I came and got behind her, by now my cock had been patient enough and was begging to be inside her in any way possible, but for it to be like this my inner wolf was doing a happy dance. I rubbed my hands across her ass and thighs and pressed into her stomach having her rise so that she was on her knees and her back was pressed into my chest. I palmed her breast and Bella turned her head to the side and I kissed her neck sucking hard as my teeth sunk into her flesh.

She was moaning and rubbed her ass against my cock that was pressed between her legs wanting in. Slowly I released her neck and she leaned over onto her arms and I brought my hands around to her waist so that I could aim, I slid inside her drippy wet pussy.

"Oh, fuck." I mumbled.

I filled her completely before rocking my hips back almost coming out before slamming back in. We both continued to groan as I pounded into her over and over. I was almost over the edge when I brought my hands around to her breasts, and massaged and pinched her nipples as my hips continued to rock us both back and forth.

"Oh, Jake." Bella screamed as I felt her walls clinch tightly around me and I pulled back thrusting deeply as my seed spread inside, which caused her to convulse again.

The aftershocks of our massive orgasm rocked both our bodies violently until Bella collapsed onto her stomach. We were both covered in sweat and I rolled over to my back so that I wouldn't crush her as we both breathed heavily.

"Oh my god!" Bella finally exclaimed.

"I know, lets do that again!" I grinned.

Bella laughed, "I'm gross."

"Let's shower." I suggested.

"Sounds great."

"Let's go dirty girl." I grinned and Bella laughed.

Bella rolled off the bed and I followed her. There were a few small bottles in the bathroom that we used to wash our hair and bodies. As Bella rinsed the conditioner from her hair I stood in front of her and massaged her breasts. Bella smiled and so I got down on my knees bringing my head about level to her chest and took her nipple in my mouth. I brought one arm around her back to support some of her weight and my other hand massaged while my mouth sucked and my tongue flicked.

"How are we still going?" Bella panted.

"Did you really think it was possible to not want more?" I mumbled back.

"I did, but I was wrong."

I smiled as I brought both hands into her hair and kissed her mouth deeply. It was strange for us to be slightly reversed and she tilted down and I lifted my face to reach her lips. Our wet bodies slid against each other as we continued to kiss and massage.

Bella opened her legs further and began to move her hips like they were searching rather than just moving. I stood up, taking Bella with me and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I placed my hands on her ass and turned us so that her back was against the shower wall and then lowered her over my firm member. Bella had her arms around my neck and used her abs to lift herself before lowering herself again. We both groaned as Bella continued to rock herself until she got too tired and I lifted and lowered her. Bella orgasmed twice before I slowly lowered her back to her feet and wrapped my arms around her as we both let the wall hold us up.

"Damn, Bells you are something else."

"Me? I don't think so."

"Come on, lets get out." I leaned forward and turned the water off and Bella didn't move.

"Are you kidding me? I'm never walking again." Bella groaned.

"That works for me." I smiled and swept her into my arms and carried her out of the shower. I leaned her against my body as I toweled her off and ran the towel through my hair, and then wrapped it back around her.

I looked out the window and I could see the sky was starting to brighten and realized we had been up all night. There was a tint of pink and orange as well and so I picked up Bella, grabbed the sheet from the bed, and wrapped it around myself. Then I lifted her and walked out to the back porch towards the ocean. We watched the sun rise over the water, or I thought we did, I looked down at Bella sleeping in my arms. I kissed her forehead and then carried her to bed.

"I love you, Bells," escaped my tired lips before I slept soundly.

**Author's note** - Enjoy this lemon (or lemons) and book mark them if needed, because I will not be this descriptive again. So when I say "they made love" you can come back here as a reminder of what they did. :)

- How did the music do matching up while you were reading?


	35. Chapter 34  ENDING and BEGINNING

Author's Note – For Bella's dream check out Jacob Black N Pack for the first one shot that I have written. It is for a summer contest and I will post it here once the contest is over. However it is not really an important detail.

Jacobblack-n-pack dot ning dot com/group/forum/topics/showers-sunshine-and-sunscreen?xg_source=activity

song: Chris August - Loving You is Easy – youtube dot com/watch?v=zmKxpgDUask

******Chapter 34 – ENDING and BEGINNING**

Graduation was one day away and I could just sing knowing that my life was no longer consumed with final projects, huge papers, and several exams. I was so glad that school ended, but I knew that summer would fly by, and in the blink of an eye I would be beginning college. After spending the week in Florida, with Bella and I sharing the same space, it has really made me want to be able to live with her all the time. Bella has been a little strange, she has had some dream that she wouldn't tell me about. Normally with her talking in her sleep, I could figure out what she dreamed about, but she just mumbled about showers and sunscreen, while she moaned and groaned until she woke up suddenly. Then she scowled at me like if I had done something horrible. Weird girl.

Even though we would both be going to Washington State, I wasn't completely sure if Charlie would be up for us living together. However he knew that we always shared a bed whenever she was at my house or I was at hers. So I would think that it wouldn't be that big of a stretch for us to just stop going back and forth, and pick a place together. Charlie wanted to talk to me, and I wasn't sure if I should be nervous or not.

Leah and Bella hadn't made it back from Port Angeles, so I thought I would use what little spare time I had to look over the truck and the Rabbit to see what I would need to do to get them working again.

I was up to my elbows in oil and dirt when Charlie stopped by. "Hey, Jake," he called as he stepped into the garage.

"Hey, give me just a second, Charlie." I walked over to my rag and began to wipe my hands and leaned against the side of the truck.

"I don't want to keep you, but just wanted to talk to you for a little bit." Charlie said.

"Alright, what's up?" I asked easily.

Charlie looked really uncomfortable and it looked like he was biting the inside of his lip. "Jeez, Charlie you are scaring me. What is going on?" I asked, suddenly very nervous.

"Sorry, it's not you. I'm just nervous about you and Bella being in Seattle."

"Oh."

"Have you been watching much of the news for the past year?" Charlie asked.

"Um . . . no. I can't say that I have had much time to watch TV."

"It is just that something terrible is going on there, people disappearing or being killed horribly." Charlie grimaced.

"You know I won't let anything happen to Bella." I promised. "And I can take care of myself."

"I know that you would do your best, but you can't be with her every second."

"I can try." I smiled, despite being a little nervous at what my statement implied.

It looked like Charlie decided to ignore my statement as he continued speaking. "The college has done everything they can to increase security and they are building some new two bedroom duplexes that I would like to pay for you and Bella to live in."

Maybe he wasn't ignoring it as much as I thought he was. "Are you saying that Bella and I can be roommates?" I asked a little surprised.

"Aren't you and Bella basically already roommates?" He threw the question back at me.

"Yeah, I just wasn't sure if you were okay with all this." I stated awkwardly.

Charlie thought about it for a moment. "This is not my top choice. I would much rather you be married before you're living together."

"Charlie, I would ask her to marry me now if I thought she would say 'yes'."

"Now, wait a minute, Jake. The only reason I am agreeing to all of this is because I thought you would get married sometime. Are you saying that Bella doesn't want to marry you?" Charlie challenged. I could tell that this revelation really freaked him out and seemed to make him think that he had been under the wrong impression this whole time.

"Um . . . she is getting closer all the time."I offered weakly. How could I tell him that his divorce royally messed up his daughter when it comes to marriage? I took a deep breath. "It is just, Bella doesn't see marriage as something that lasts forever."

"Because of me." Charlie looked down and I could see his disappointment in his failed marriage.

"Besides, it is not just that," I said, trying to take some of the pressure off Charlie. "I'm not ready either. I know that I love Bella, but I would like to be in a position to provide for her before we get married. I don't really know what I want to do with my life and Bella should know what kind of future we would have before making it permanent."

"Alright, Jake I understand." Charlie said, as he nodded his head.

Charlie began to tell me about the duplex that he was renting for us.

"I remember those being mentioned when we toured the campus. Weren't they really expensive?" I asked.

"Yes." Charlie shrugged.

"Would . . . um . . . would you mind if Leah used the other bedroom? I'm sure that she would help pay for some of the rent and it would be cheaper than her being alone." I took a deep breath knowing that I needed to tread gently. "I know you don't want to think about me and Bella, but you already know that we share a room now. There is no reason for us to pretend to be in separate rooms once we get there." My stomach was in one huge knot and I kept trying to swallow, but my mouth was dry.

"I guess that makes sense, but I don't want the money. I'm certainly not going to be rich in Forks, but I don't really have much to spend money on so don't worry about it."

"Ok, my friend Jackie needs a place to stay too, so she might roommate with Leah."

"Jake, you want to live with three women? You're crazy." Charlie grinned and shook his head.

"Oh, good point. I didn't really think of that."

Charlie laughed. "I'll let you four work it out."

"Thank you Charlie, for making these arrangements and being understanding about me and Bella."

"I trust you Jake, and I'm really glad that Bella has you."

I sat my rag down and began looking over the truck again, to see what I needed to do next.

"Hey, Jake. What is Billy going to do when you're gone?" Charlie asked.

"You should probably ask him, he hates it when I make those decisions for him. It makes him feel like less of a parent. However, I have no doubt that the tribe will watch out for him. I have talked to Sue and Seth and they are going to help, as well as Sam, Quil, Embry, and whomever." I answered.

"Well, make sure I'm on that list as well. I'll do whatever I need to." Charlie offered.

"Thank you, Charlie. I really do appreciate that."

Charlie and I moved on to lighter topics and chatted easily until Leah and Bella got back and he went inside with Dad. I told Bella and Leah about my conversation with Charlie and they were both surprised, but liked the idea of being roommates. If Charlie wouldn't take money for rent then Leah volunteered to cover the grocery bill which we all knew would be huge.

Sam was very understanding about Leah and myself wanting to go to college and knew that there were plenty of wolves that were still here to protect the tribe. Victoria was the main threat and even though I tried not to think about it, I knew that most likely she would follow Bella, bringing danger wherever we went. After talking to Charlie, I spoke to Alice and she enrolled in the same classes as Bella so that someone would be close to her as much as possible.

The next morning I woke up to Bella snuggled into my side. I couldn't believe that graduation was finally here and I couldn't be more excited. I wrapped my arms around Bella and began to kiss her passionately, it wasn't long before what little clothes we had on were on the floor. We were pretty good at being quiet when we needed to be, but apparently we should have been a little louder when suddenly the door burst open and half the pack was in my room.

"Ahhh!" Bella screamed and tried to cover herself up. Quil, Embry, and Jared were laughing so hard as they looked at mine, Bella's and Seth's face. Seth looked like he was about to pass out or die of embarrassment, I wasn't completely sure which. Bella looked horrified and like she was praying that she could turn invisible. I hoped that I looked like I was about to kill some wolves, because I was. "What the hell, guys?" I growled.

"I told you it was possible to be quiet." Jared scowled at Paul.

"Phhh, not with me it is not." Paul countered.

Jared rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Paul." They continued to bicker getting more and more graphic as they went.

Bella had curled herself into a ball and I wrapped my body over her covering her up, my own nakedness didn't seem to register to them at all.

"Bella I can see your ass." Quil announced.

Bella yelped and flinched her foot, nailing me right in the junk.

"Agh," I coughed, painfully. "Nice one."

"Sorry." Bella whispered.

Quil, Paul, and Embry noticed and were laughing hard."Seriously guys?" I questioned.

"Emily wanted you to know that she would provide you lunch after graduation." Quil announced.

"And you all felt like this was urgent information that couldn't wait until later?" I grumbled.

"We didn't want Bella to have to worry about what to feed you." Embry reasoned.

"That is great guys." Bella mumbled sarcastically, from under me. "Because you all know how much I hate to cook and all." I could almost feel her rolling her eyes.

"Glad to help." Seth answered meekly. It seemed that he was still really embarrassed.

"Out! All of you!" I demanded and swatted them away with my hand.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt." Jared snickered.

"Yeah, sure you didn't." I mumbled. "Now get out before I kick your asses."

"Sure, sure." Embry laughed and smacked my backside hard before walking out, shutting the door behind them.

I heard Bella laughing under me. "What are you laughing at?" I questioned her as I started tickling her mercilessly.

"You just got cock blocked and then slapped in the butt!" Bella laughed.

"You just said 'cock'" I stared at her amazed.

"Well that is the phrase. Isn't it?" Bella questioned.

"Yeah, but you said it." I laughed so hard, and she got revenge as she tickled me back. I continued to laugh until I thought I might pee my pants, which would have really sucked since I wasn't wearing any.

Finally we both caught our breathes and found our clothes so that we could figure out something for breakfast. I gathered my clothes and decided to take a quick shower and Bella went to the kitchen. I could hear Dad and Bella talking comfortably as I came into the kitchen. My hair was still dripping wet, but the rest of me was dry and fully clothed. I began throwing bread into the toaster as Bella finished up the eggs and bacon. Dad got some juice, filled our glasses, and we had a calm breakfast together.

About an hour later Charlie arrived, followed by Rachel.

"Rachel!" I screamed, excited to see my sister. I lifted her off the ground and spun her around in a circle.

"Jakey!" She yelled back. "My goodness, you are a beast!"

"It wouldn't be so dramatic if you would visit more often." I complained, with our arms still around each other.

"That is not true, you would be a beast regardless." Dad teased.

I rolled my eyes and laughed, and I heard Bella laughing too. "Rach, do you remember Bella?" I asked to make introduction.

"If I didn't, I have certainly heard a lot about the girl who stole my brother's heart." Rachel smiled. "It is nice to see you again, Bella."

"Same to you, Rachel." Bella acknowledged.

"He might be a giant, but he is still my little brother. You take good care of him." Rachel warned.

"I will." Bella promised. Bella excused herself to get ready and I continued to chat with Rachel.

"How long are you staying?" I asked Rachel.

"Just a few days and then I have to get back to work. Things are incredibly busy right now, and I might have to work from here a little bit, but I didn't want to miss your graduation. I just had Dad keep it a secret that I was coming, because I wasn't completely sure that I could make it." Rachel answered. Rachel worked as a software developer in a small company outside of Portland.

"I'm really glad that you came." A massive grin stretched across my face as I gave Rachel another huge hug.

Then Bella and I left together for the school. I held my cap and carried my gown over my arm, it was long and black and I wasn't looking forward to being hot in it.

"Jake, I'm really proud of you for pushing yourself like this." Bella smiled and her eyes twinkled with admiration.

"Thanks, Bella."

"I know that this year hasn't been very easy for you." Bella acknowledged.

"It hasn't been exactly easy for you either. First being bored out of your mind at Newtons and then I'm sure that a small community college wasn't what you thought your life would be like after high school."

"That is true, we have both made adjustments." Bella admitted.

"I don't regret loving you, Bells. That has been the easiest part of this year."

"I completely agree." Bella smiled up at me, and I pulled her closer to kiss her lips.

Bella stayed with me until we got ready to line up.

"Hey smarty pants." I bumped into Jackie's shoulder. "How did I not know that you were valedictorian? Jeez, some friend I am."

"Don't say anything, at all. I swear Embry wants to shout it from the roof tops." Jackie rolled her eyes.

That wasn't the only thing that Embry was shouting about, but I thought it would be inappropriate for me to tell Jackie that I knew everything that they did on prom night. Let's just say that Embry and I both had the night of our lives.

I chose a more appropriate response. "Embry is just proud of you. It is a big deal Jackie, you should be proud of yourself."

"I am. It's probably all the studying that I did with you that made my grades so great."

I laughed. "That is probably true. If you can teach me, then you really have to know your stuff."

Jackie pushed against my shoulder. "Don't be so hard on yourself. You are incredibly smart, not just anyone can graduate early."

"They can when they have the support that I have had. Thank you." I wrapped my arms around her and we hugged tightly.

Then it was time to go inside, the ceremony was pretty basic. Jackie gave a great speech that was really funny and inspiring. She was completely shocked when they passed out the awards and she received a full scholarship to Washington State.

"Can you believe it!" Jackie whispered excited as she threw her arms around my neck.

I hugged her back. "I know, that is awesome. Good for you!"

Jackie smiled up at Embry and blew him a kiss, which he caught and blew one back.

Principal Hewes continued to hand out awards. "Now it is time for the distinguished Bright Future scholarship that goes to the student that we feel has worked exceptionally hard the past year. Someone that we have seen overcome great obstacles and we know will make our tribe proud. It is our responsibility to create our future and make sure that it is secure. The award is given based on the votes of you students, however I am quite honored to present this award to Jacob Black."

There were yells and screams from my friends and family while I was stunned and totally surprised. Jackie pushed on my shoulder to get me stand up and I walked on stage.

The microphone was short so I stooped over to speak into it.

"Thank you all so much, this was so completely unexpected. I promise to make us all proud and to take this opportunity to make us stronger. I do not have any idea what that will look like, but I have no doubt that it can be done. A few years ago if you were to ask me if I would be graduating early, I would have thought you had lost your mind. But at least I am leaving Quil for you all to enjoy for the next year." Cheers and laughter erupted from the group. "Thank you." I went and took my seat.

The rest of the ceremony was uneventful, and afterwards we all gathered at Sam and Emily's for lunch. Emily and Sue had created a feast of brisket, chicken legs, creamy sweet corn, green beans that were wrapped in bacon, large rolls and peach cobbler for dessert. It was always a little bit different when Rachel and Charlie were around because we had to watch ourselves a little more, but for the most part he was getting used to it. Rachel caught up with Sam and Leah, whom she went to high school with, and she was pleased to meet Emily. She was blown away by how much the rest of my friends had changed and Jared and Paul were patrolling so they weren't there.

After eating more than I thought possible, Bella and I decided to go for a walk. We walked through the trees towards my house taking our time. When we got home, no one was here so we decided to finish what we had started that morning. Naked and exhausted we laid in each other's arms, neither of us sleeping, but just cuddled together.

"Are you disappointed that you didn't graduate with Quil and Embry?" Bella asked, with her head still resting on my chest.

"Maybe a little bit, just because I always pictured the three of us doing that together. But it is not worth staying in high school for another year just to graduate with them."

"Yeah, I understand that."

"It will be weird when we leave for college, not to see them every day." I lightly ran my fingers through Bella's hair and would stroke her back.

"I bet Embry is wishing that he had tried to graduate early so he could be with Jackie." Bella said relaxed.

"Yeah, but at least Seattle is not that far, they will see each other on the weekends and will probably talk to each other often." I reasoned.

"Is it true that she wants to become a vet?" Bella asked.

"Yes." I started to laugh and Bella's head began to bounce around from my laughter. "I swear they are perfect for each other." Bella smiled as she sat up and she started to get her clothes on. "What are you doing?" I asked her.

"I figure that enough people have seen me naked today. We are pressing our luck as it is."

"Alright fine."

We both got dressed and then Bella went to her bag. "I got you a present." She told me, as she sat back down on the bed next to me.

"Awe, thanks Bells. You didn't have to do that."

"Even if I didn't, I wanted to." Bella smiled as she handed me a box wrapped in green and blue paper that said 'Congrats' on it. I opened the box and pulled out an 11x13 black frame with a picture of First Beach. It was at sunset and she stood behind our driftwood tree so that the branches were silhouetted. Looking through the branches, you could see the shoreline and the waves as they reflected the oranges and pinks from the sky.

"Wow, Bells! This is amazing."

"I wanted us to be able to take the beach with us when we went to Seattle. Maybe it would help make you feel more at home." She smiled and placed her hand on my shoulder.

I felt a lump in my throat and I thought I might cry at how thoughtful she was. I sat the picture down and pulled her into my lap so that I could wrap her tightly in my arms. "Thank you."

It wasn't long before Dad, Rachel, and Charlie arrived at the house and took Bella and I out to eat. It wasn't fancy, which is what I wanted, and they served the best pizza ever. It felt perfect for the five of us to spend the evening together before Bella and I went to the resort for Jackie's party.

The resort had a recreation area, with one pool table, two ping pong tables and several round tables for other cards and board games. There was a large punch bowl and large trays of cheese, various meats, crackers, small sandwiches, fruit, and several other dips. Most of the other graduates and their friends were here, and we played games and had a great time.

Embry and I were having an intense game of ping pong when Bella's cell phone went off. She seemed surprised as she pulled it out of her pocket and then she smiled.

"Hey Edward!" She answered into the phone. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Bella where are you right now?" I heard Edward ask through the phone.

"I'm at a graduation party with Jake. Why?"

"On the reservation?" Edward asked.

"Yes. Edward I don't understand." Bella looked over at me confused and I stopped my game with Embry to walk over to her.

"Stay right where you are. Victoria is coming."

**Author's Note** – I wanted to show a picture of Jacob's graduation present. Technically the picture is not First Beach, but you can see what I was trying to describe.

Jacob's Graduation Gift -pixdaus dot com/single dot php?id=199505


	36. Chapter 35  ALLIANCE

**Author's Note **– Bella's Sun has been nominated for a best Jacob/Bella award on everlastingtwilightawards dot yolasite dot com/ and if you feel like voting for me that would be great. Click on the 'nominations' and then at the bottom you can vote for stories already nominated. THANKS!

Songs – Eye of the Tiger youtube dot com/watch?v=nZBgb3a_M2k&feature=related

Piano Medley – Dances with Wolves youtube dot com/watch?v=eQDoUcwGIGY&feature=player_embedded

**Chapter 35 – ALLIANCE**

"_Yes. Edward I don't understand." Bella looked over at me confused and I stopped my game with Embry to walk over to her._

"_Stay right where you are. Victoria is coming." Edward demanded._

"What? No, Edward." Bella looked at me horrified. "I'm at a party surrounded by people, I can't lead her here." Bella stammered.

Embry walked over as well, so that he could hear better. "Let me talk to him." I insisted, and Bella handed the phone to me.

Bella rubbed her hands down her own arms in a nervous gesture, so Embry put his arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry, we are here for you, Bella." Embry comforted, and Bella gave him a weak smile.

"How much time do we have?" I asked Edward.

"I am not sure. Alice is trying to get a fix on it, but she is coming after you wolves and not us so Alice has a harder time seeing it. If she were coming after us then Alice would know." Edward answered.

"Well that sucks, but alright." I replied.

"Jacob, I want to help if you will let me." Edward insisted. "Think of how surprised she would be to meet us both."

I looked at Embry, and Quil, Jared, and Paul who noticed that something was up and had come over to figure it out. They all nodded their head at the same time in affirmation.

"Alright, you're in." I confirmed to Edward.

"I'll gather my family, we will need them." Edward added.

"Edward, we are not completely useless. We can handle one vampire." I rolled my eyes. "I think the surprise of you being there is worth it, but we don't need your whole family."

"Yes, you do. It is not only Victoria, there are others coming." Edward insisted.

"How do you know all of this?" I asked.

"It is a long story. Can you all meet us in the small clearing just north of Ozette Lake in one hour?" Edward asked.

"Let's make it 30 minutes, and we will be there."

"I'm coming!" Bella yelled.

"I take it you heard that." I said to Edward.

Edward sighed, "Yes, stubborn girl."

I laughed. "See you soon." I hung up, and Quil, Jared, and Paul went out heading straight to Sam. Bella, Embry, and I said our goodbyes to Jackie, and as soon as we stepped out we heard Sam's howl alerting the other wolves.

"Let's go." I insisted, and as soon as we were in the trees Embry and I started taking our clothes off.

"Ummm," Bell mumbled awkwardly, and turned her back to us. Quickly Embry and I were both on four legs and I crouched down for Bella to get on my back. "You want me to ride you?" Bella asked surprised.

_Hell yeah, he does!_ Quil laughed.

_Shut up, Quil_. I barked.

Then I whined to Bella and she nervously climbed on so that her hips were just behind my shoulder blades. I trotted, not close to my full speed and then Bella laid her chest down and wrapped her arms tightly around my neck. I could feel she was secure and started running.

Sam had been informed of the phone call, and as Seth, Leah, Brady, and Collin phased in I replayed the conversation for them in my head.

_What is the plan_? Paul asked.

_I think we need more information. I can't believe that you agreed to work with them without speaking to me first._ Sam growled.

_At the time it was only one of them, and it seemed that the element of surprise would be worth it._Jared reasoned.

_And you know how much she loves the water, Edward doesn't have to stop like we do._ I added.

_All valid points_. Sam conceded.

We made it to the clearing and all of the Cullens were already there. Their combined scent was horrible, even worse with my wolf nose than when I was human. Bella sat up on my back and I crouched down to make it easier for her to get down. She slid off the side and then rested her hand on my back, it seems that she had been holding tightly with her arms and legs and they were a little stiff from being clinched so tightly.

Edward walked slowly to Bella and she gave him a soft hug. "It's good to see you." Bella told him.

"Thanks." Edward acknowledged.

"Bella!" Alice yelled as she ran up to her. My wolf snarled and exposed his teeth at her, which caused both Bella and Alice to look at me in shock.

_Sorry, my wolf it a little harder to control._ Edward interpreted for me and I lowered my head in apology.

Bella ran her hands through my fur and it helped to calm me down.

"As I was about to say." Alice gave me a dirty look. "I'm sorry, I can't see."

"It's alright, Alice. I trust everyone here completely." Bella said, as she gave Alice a hug. "What is going on?" Bella asked Edward.

The pack all gathered closer to one another, it was even more difficult for them to be around the Cullens than it was for me.

"I had a feeling that when you all killed Riley, that Victoria was going to be very upset." Edward stated.

_Why_? I asked.

"Alice couldn't see Victoria, like she was hiding and purposefully avoided making decisions that Alice would be able to see." Edward clarified. "However Alice would get flashes of the blonde male with plans to kill us, and it never made sense. We didn't know him, so we couldn't understand why he would want to kill us. Then when I saw that he was with Victoria, I realized that it was her working through him. When I went to Seattle, I learned that Victoria had been creating an army of newborns with Riley as it's leader."

_Newborns_? Sam question.

"I will get to that in a moment, my brother Jasper will be able to help train us for them." Edward answered. "Once Riley was killed, then her army lost it's leader and she couldn't take over without making the decision, and alerting Alice. So she let them go and Seattle has been a mess."

_That doesn't explain how you know she is coming_. I insisted.

Edward continued. "She didn't let them all go, she kept a few. It seems that she is combining the concept of a 'family' that she witnessed with mine and those of a newborn army. So she turned already existing families with the theory that they would be more bonded because of having an emotional connection to each other. It turns out that she is right, these newborn families are extremely strong and even more protective of each other. She created three different newborn families ranging from three to five members per family, and left the older newborn that Riley had been training, to teach their own family."

Edward proceeded, "I've been in Seattle trying to figure out where Victoria herself is, but she never stayed in one place for very long at all. I would stand outside the houses of the newborn families and listen, trying to gather as much information that I could. Today I learned that Victoria has a final group of mature vampires that she went to, and they were all to meet together tonight."

"Who are the other vampires?" Bella asked.

"I don't know." Edward answered.

_What makes you think they are coming here_? Sam asked.

"I heard them talking about werewolves, and you all are the closest ones. They seem to believe that you are like the traditional Children of the Moon werewolves, who attack people, so they perceive you as competition for food."

There was a low murmur throughout the wolves, as we all agreed that it was disgusting to think of us competing with them for food.

"And because you all are the targets, I can't see if or when her decision is made." Alice added.

_So if we are the targets, how does this help the red head get Bella?_ Brady asked, confused.

"Bella is the reward or bribe that Victoria is using to whomever kills the most wolves." Edward answered with disgust.

I felt a low rumble in my chest and it echoed through several of the other wolves as well.

_How are these newborns different than you all_? Sam asked.

"My brother Jasper would be best to answer that question." Edward motioned towards a tall blonde vampire with multiple crescent scars over his body.

"A vampire is never more powerful than when he is first created. The human blood in their bodies gives them unheard of strength, so make sure that they do not get their arms around you. They will be able to crush you in half before you can blink." Jasper warned seriously. "Traditionally newborns are very unstable and they often fight against each other, however it seems that Victoria might have found a way around that. I know that I would give my life for any of my family members," he gestured with his hand towards the other Cullens, "I would assume that these newborns would feel the same towards their family."

"My brother Emmett is a good representation of a newborn because he relies on his strength, instead of his brains." Jasper smiled jokingly.

"I'm smart enough." Emmett challenged.

"Then don't hold back." Jasper countered as they both started stalking towards each other.

I couldn't really understand what the differences were between 'newborns' and the Cullens, however as I watched Jasper and Emmet go after each other, it became more clear. Emmett was stronger, but Jasper seemed to use his fighting skills to be able to avoid him. Both of them moved incredibly fast and I could hear Bella gasping and her heart rate increased as she watched them.

"It's my turn." Edward protested.

_My thoughts exactly_. I stepped forward, and Edward and I began to circle each other.

"No!" Bella screamed. "You two can not fight each other!"

_Oh, come on, Bells_. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't you trust us by now?" Edward challenged.

"Jake," Bella looked at me, her eyes pleading with me not to do this, and then at Edward again. "You two had better not hurt each other." She warned.

I smiled and my tongue slipped out of the side of my mouth. "Ooo scary," Emmett laughed.

I growled fiercely at him and then barked a laugh. I turned towards Bella and licked her cheek. "Eew, gross!" Bella said, wiping the slobber with her shirt sleeve.

_Oh, burn._ Paul sneered and several of the wolves laughed.

"How do you want to do this?" Edward asked, as we began to circle each other again.

_You get put back together don't ya._ I challenged.

"Like you could touch me. It's a good thing you heal quick." Edward mocked.

_Let's go, bloodsucker._

I lunged for his legs and Edward easily dodged to the side kneeing me in the ribs. I could see the dirt on the ground stir as we went around and around in a circle, for a while neither of us attacking. Edward did some fake flinches and then darted towards my back, and my paw hit him in the shoulder.

He was amazingly fast, it reminded me of when I would spar with Leah. She was literally a beast and the fastest of the wolves. When she first phased, she didn't care who she hurt. I remembered getting bitten many times before I learned to read her better, and then it became difficult for her to get a hit in. It seems ironic that then, we were training to fight the Cullens, and now we would be fighting with them. I used the same technique with Edward and I was able to read his movements and see how he moved. I continued to lunge towards him and he kept hearing my thoughts and getting out of the way, or at times he would place a punch right where I lunged and man it hurt.

I couldn't decide how important it was for me, to actually win this fight.

"Do you really think that you can take me?" Edward questioned.

_Do you really want to find out_? I asked back.

"It would be interesting, wouldn't it." Edward stated.

_Are you going to keep listening to my thoughts?_

"Most likely, that is how I fight."

_I'll just have to start thinking of Bella naked then_.

"If you do, I'll never forget it. Perfect memory and all." Edward boasted.

_Never mind._

Edward laughed. "How about I don't break a bone, and everything else is fair game." Edward offered.

_Alright, how about I not take your head off, but anything else goes_.

"Deal."

"Oh, I can't watch." I heard Bella groan and she buried her face into Quil's fur.

Once again we started to circle around each other. As we moved and dodged my wolf was getting furious that I wasn't giving him complete control. Edward punched at me and I dodged. I lunged and Edward saw it, he caught my back left leg and yanked just short of breaking it, but it flipped me as I landed roughly on my back. Instantly, Edward pounced on my chest and brought his mouth down like he was going to bite me, in that moment my inner wolf broke free. It became pure instinct, which made it much more difficult for Edward to read my thoughts.

I pawed Edward in the face, my nails screeched like scratching down a chalk board, and from my back I kicked him hard in the chest. He slammed against Esme before landing on the balls of his feet, then leaped towards me again. I lunged off the ground and we collided in midair, landing roughly on the ground as we rolled and fought. I left my wolf in control, he would make decisions so much faster than me so Edward sometimes didn't have time to react. My wolf also seemed to have instincts and reflexes that were impossible for Edward to see. Quickly, I rolled onto his chest flattening him to the ground and tore his left arm off as he yelled. His right arm pulled on my left shoulder dislocating it and I completely forgot about not taking his head off, as instinctively my teeth went around his neck.

It was Bella's blood curling scream that brought me back and I lunged away to keep myself from going any further and landed painfully on three legs. Bella was absolutely furious, shaking violently with angry tears streaming down her face.

"I hate you both right now!" She screamed. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

_I'm sorry_. I lowered my chest and head down to the ground.

"I'm sorry as well." Edward said, as Jasper used his 'spit' to reconnected Edward's arm. "Will you forgive me?" He asked Bella.

Bella paced back and forth, I had never seen her this angry before. "Yes," Bella answered roughly. "But this had better never happen again!"

I whined. "Yes, Jacob. I forgive you too."

Carlisle walked over to me, "Jacob can you phase back? I would like to make sure that you aren't seriously hurt."

I tried to stand up and my back leg seemed to be fine and in place, but my shoulder was messed up and my front leg hung limply. _This is going to hurt._ I started to phase back and my bones began to reshape into their human form. Suddenly my growls turned to screams and curses, as I laid on the ground.

"Thank you." Carlisle acknowledged. He poked around on my flesh and his ice cold hands burned against my hot flesh. "I'm sorry, I know my hands hurt. I'll be quick."

And he was, within a second my shoulder was back in place and then he checked my hip which was fine, but terribly bruised.

The Cullens broke off into pairs and began to fight each other and the wolves did the same. Most of the pack was not really familiar with vampire speed, except when we were chasing them. It turned out to be really good for them to experience me fighting with Edward because it was the first time that any of us had dealt with hand to paw combat.

Bella came and sat by my side while I finished healing.

"You alright, Bells?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Bella rolled her eyes.

"Are you still mad about me fighting with Edward? I really am sorry, I just got carried away. It is not the same now, I don't hate him or anything. I have always been curious if I could take him."

"Did you get that all out of your system?" Bella grumbled.

"Yes. I promise." I wrapped one arm around her and hugged her tightly and she hugged me back.

"I can't loose you, Bells. Not over something like that. I simply wasn't thinking, you can ask Edward that is the only reason I got to him in the first place."

"I understand, and I'm not going anywhere. I'm yours." Bella leaned her face up and kissed me deeply.

After an hour of watching, I phased back and trained. There was a time when I was glad that Alice couldn't see us wolves, but now I wished that she could. I hated not knowing. We did a little bit of training with the Cullens, but nothing as intense as Edward and I. That proved that things could get out of hand rather quickly. Especially when Rosalie and Leah paired together, it was the most tense I have been in a very long time.

It was a strange game of keep-a-way, the goal of the Cullen was to be able to get on the back of the wolf and the wolf was to try and keep them from doing that.

_I think I would let that one on my back_. Quil stared in amazement at Rosalie.

_What is wrong with you?_ Collin asked.

_What? She is hot_! Quil defended.

_You need to get laid._ Paul rolled his eyes.

_Is that your solution to everything_? I asked.

_Pretty much._ Paul answered.

Carlisle and Sam were the referees as we continued to train together, and they would call it a draw pretty quickly if things were getting too intense. This happened often with Emmett and Paul, they were just both so competitive. It was very good practice for us to experience the speed of vampires. It also helped us all become a little more comfortable with each other, we could stand next to each other and it wasn't as troublesome.

"Do you both have to go?" Bella asked. She reached out and took Edward's hand, and with her other hand ran her fingers through my fur. "I can't stand the thought of loosing either one of you."

I nuzzled her with my head and rolled my eyes. _Don't be stupid, we will be fine._

"He says, that we will be fine." Edward translated, and glared irritated.

"Oh, I know what he said." Bella smacked the side of my head as she gave me a dirty look, and I laughed.

"I could stay with Bella." Edward offered.

_No, you are not staying with her_. I growled.

"Alright." Edward raised his hands, dropping Bella's, we were both still a little edgy with each other from our fight.

"Hey, Alice," Edward called and Alice came towards him. "Something that you need to be aware of," Edward said to us all, "because she turned families, some were younger than what is normally acceptable in the vampire world."

"How young?" Carlisle asked.

"Not that young," Edward answered, and I wasn't really sure what he was talking about. "The youngest that I saw looked to be a ten year old boy, but there were some young girls as well." Then Edward faced us. "I'm not sure if us looking human is a problem, but I felt like you should be aware that some will probably look a lot like Alice and appear smaller, weaker, but do not let their appearance fool you. They would still be very strong and these little ones are hard to catch." Edward smiled at his sister and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I want to show Bella something with Alice." Jasper waved Alice towards him. "I know that you worry about her and I wanted to show why that is not necessary."

He crouched getting ready to attack her and Bella held on to me tighter. Alice's movements were tiny, but she knew exactly where to be in order for Jasper to miss.

"I want you to go hit Alice," Bella whispered so quietly into my ear that I almost didn't hear her.

I tilted my head confused. "Don't hurt her, I want to prove a point."

I had no idea what Bella was doing, but I watched as Alice continued to flutter around, then in an instant I bolted slamming my paws into her back, flattening her to the ground.

For a moment complete chaos broke out and Jasper jumped on me and I rolled over and Quil and Embry were at my side as Bella screamed. "Stop, stop, STOP!"

_I wasn't going to hurt her! Bella asked me to_. I tried to defend.

"Jasper stop, he wasn't going to hurt Alice." Edward stated, reading my mind. "It was Bella." He looked at Bella questioning.

"Jasper, I just wanted to point out that with the wolves involved Alice could easily be at a huge disadvantage." Bella reasoned.

"Only if they attack her!" Jasper yelled.

"That is not true. What if they try to help her in any way? Any decision that they make that involves her could cause her to loose her vision. It is too risky." Bella demanded.

"How about Alice stay with Bella? She has brought up a good point that with the wolves being involved it is much more dangerous for Alice than it normally would be." Edward suggested.

"That works for me." Jasper agreed.

"I am fine with that." Alice smiled at Bella, and Bella smiled back.

_I'll have Seth stay with them_. I offered.

_What? Why am I getting left out? I want to fight_. Seth complained.

_I know you do, but you will be keeping Bella safe._ Seth, still had a crush on Bella and I knew that it would be important to him.

_I do not have a crush on Bella._ Seth tried to defend.

_Sure, sure_. I mumbled

_Alright, fine_. Seth grumbled.

_Keep her close to you and I'll ask her to pet you_. I bribed. I knew that ever since I phased in Bella's kitchen, and she touched me, that Seth has dreamed of being touched as a wolf. For it to be Bella who touched him, would be a dream coming true.

_As a wolf_? He asked excited.

_Of course as a wolf, you dork, she certainly isn't petting you human_.

_Awesome._ Seth sighed.

_Speaking of risky, where is Bella going to be while all this is going on_? Embry asked.

_That is something I have been thinking about for a while._ I answered.

She can't be anywhere that she has been lately, so that means Forks and the Reservation are not an option. Even though these newborns are emotionally connected to each other, they are not skilled so they will most likely go to the easiest places first." Edward added.

_How about out here in the woods. She could leave a trail for them to follow so we know where they will be and then I could carry her some place else._ Leah suggested.

"That would work, however one of us should carry her." Edward acknowledged.

_Why?_ Quil questioned.

"They are after you, they will be searching for your wet dog smell. For them to smell a fellow vampire it wouldn't draw their attention, so therefore they probably wouldn't follow." Edward answered.

_What about Victoria? Do you think she is coming?_ Sam asked.

"I don't know, but I would assume she would be here. Victoria would know my scent, and combined with Bella's we are quite distinctive." Edward answered.

_Wouldn't Bella's scent be distinctive with any vampire?_ Seth asked.

"Probably. However Bella smells a little differently when she has your scent on her."

_Would it be better if she smelled more like you?_ I asked.

"Maybe, but not me specifically, however one of us. The more time she can spend with Alice, Emmett, Rose, or Esme the better."

_Alright._ I acknowledged.

By this time it was getting very late and we weren't really sure what else we needed to do. We felt confident that they would be coming from Seattle or the water front. Sam determined that Colin and Brady were going to be staying on our land to make sure that none of them followed Bella's scent there. We also felt like this clearing would give us the best tactical advantage, so we had Bella touch many of the trees in the area and I walked with her.

"Are you nervous, Jake?" Bella asked.

"Not for myself I'm not, but I am nervous about you. I hate there being so many unknowns."

"I know. Are you alright with me cuddling with the Cullen's tonight?"

I laughed. "I guess. I also think that they want you and Esme to trade clothes."

"Okay, I have done that before," Bella shrugged.

"I know. It is just so that we can hide you." I explained.

"When am I leaving?" Bella asked.

"Just as soon as you are finished."

Bella looked up at me sad, and felt exactly the same. "I know, I don't want you to go either."

We wrapped our arms around each other hugging each other tightly as our lips found one another. I didn't want it to be goodbye, because I had better be coming back to her and even more so, she had better be safe. But as we kissed each other deeply, I could feel the intensity of how our bodies connected together, never wanting to be apart.

Bella brought her hands into my hair pulling us closer together and I wound one around her waist and another into her hair as we continued to kiss. We slowly pulled apart gasping for air and I wished that we could just keep making out in the woods, but I knew that we couldn't. There were no words that could express my feeling more than simply placing my hands gently on either side of her face, cupping her cheeks, as I pressed my lips to hers once more. Bella had one tear that grazed across her cheek and it was buried into my chest as we hugged once more.

Slowly, we walked about a mile towards the shore line and then I phased and she jumped on my back. I ran us in the direction they would take if they were coming directly from Seattle. Then Bella got down and walked the mile back towards the clearing, touching all the trees. When we got back I gave Bella a big huge and kiss, and wouldn't be able to touch her again. The rest of the pack was still phased, Bella walked over to them and hugged Leah, Quil, and Embry, and spoke quickly to each of the others touching them and thanking them for protecting her.

Afterwards, she went to Edward and hugged him, he held her close and kissed the top of her head. I'm sure that she smelled horrible to him, but he didn't seem to care. Bella gave him a kiss on the cheek, then she went to Esme and they stepped into the trees and came back with opposite clothes. Bella hugged each of the Cullens and they would run their hands down her arms to try and transfer their scent as Bella thanked them. She jumped on Alice's back, and she was going to carry Bella to her hiding place. Alice was so tiny that she looked a little funny carrying Bella, but I knew that she was much stronger than she looked.

"Are we doing the right thing?" I asked Edward. "Choosing to fight, instead of staying with her."

"I hope so." Edward answered.

Alice walked over to us with Bella on her back and stopped when she was about 10 feet away. "I want you both to promise me something." Bella said.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Since you two are both fighting in this crazy war, then please, I'm begging you to protect each other. Because if only one of you come back . . ." Bella shook her head. "I'm not speaking to the other one."

Edward and I looked at each other and nodded our heads. "Alright." I agreed.

"I promise." Edward affirmed.

"I love you, Bells." I looked at her and I wanted to touch her so badly, but I knew that I couldn't.

"I love you, too." She blew me a kiss.


	37. Chapter 36  BATTLE CRY

Songs - Braveheart

- youtube dot com/watch?v=Ifr4aGA2o_A&feature=player_embedded

- youtube dot com/watch?v=kap2DlCAU0A

**Chapter 36 – BATTLE CRY**

_It is starting,_ Sam declared.

We were all ready and we could hear the crunching of leaves and breaking of branches as they came closer, the trail that Bella left several hours earlier was working perfectly. Throughout the night we tried to get some sleep, and some of the wolves did, but I was too restless to sleep. I could see Alice leaning against a large rock talking to Bella, while Bella ran her fingers through Seth's fur. He was in heaven, like I knew he would be. It was still dark out, as the sounds of the approaching army grew. I saw Bella laying down, curled into Seth's side with her head on his shoulder. Bella would fall asleep soon and Seth was trying to decide if he should move.

_Just stay where you are_. I told him. _There is no reason for her to worry_.

_Alright._ Seth rested his large head on his paws and Alice kept talking, mostly yes and no questions so that Seth could respond.

The clearing we were in was very small, about fifteen feet in diameter, with thick leafy trees on three sides and a rocky ravine on the back. The Cullens were down the ravine side waiting. The plan was for us to advance first, saving the Cullens as a surprise attack. The moon was just over half creating a soft glow in the clearing and dark shadows within the trees.

The main instructions from Sam were, not to attack alone, which wouldn't be too difficult, except for that we had an odd number and for us to work as a team. Working as a team would not be a problem, we have all grown close over the past year. Even Sam and Leah were able to work together, though they didn't unless they had to. Sam planed to watch everyone's backs and not actively fight unless needed.

The first wave of vampires came and there was an adult male and female, a young girl, and two teenage girls. We gave a battle cry and our howls echoed off the trees. The moonlight reflected off their pale skin, and their bright red eyes seemed to glow in contrast. The youngest girl was the first to arrive and Paul and Jared took her while Leah and Quil went for the adult female.

_Jacob and Embry, keep your eyes on the trees. I will cover for them_. Sam instructed as he watched intently on the adult male.

It was a good thing that Edward warned us about their appearance, there was something about Paul tearing the limbs off of a child that seemed wrong. However her face was not childlike at all, the way she would gnash her teeth and snarl trying to get her small hands around Jared's shoulder. She was also very difficult to hold on to, as Paul tore her legs off one by one. He stood on her squirming torso while Jared silenced her screams when her head was torn from her body, landing next to the broken body of the adult female that Quil and Leah took out.

The adult male was enraged seeing his 'family' being torn apart, he jumped towards Paul's back and Sam tackled him to the ground. Sam was on his side with the newborn under him when the male bit his right shoulder. Sam howled as he rolled over to his other side and I saw Emmett and Rosalie joining them, and the astonishment on the newborns face as he was being attacked by fellow vampires.

_Are you alright?_ Paul asked Sam.

_Yes, it wasn't deep. I should be able to heal again soon._ Sam replied.

I ran over to them and stood guard to make sure that he would be able to heal as I started watching out for my brothers.

Leah, Jared and several Cullens began to pile up some of the pieces of the dismembered newborns, that had been scattered. Embry and Quil crouched cautiously towards the two teenage females. There was something different about them, the way that they crouched, and weaved, staying more in the shadows. They were still in the trees not quite at the clearing, they seemed to be smarter and more skilled. One of them was filled with rage, her eyes were slits and I could barely see them. I assumed that she must be connected to the 'family' that they had just destroyed. She broke one of the branches from the trees and ran her hand along the branch snapping the leaves and twigs, then continued with two additional branches, poised and ready to strike.

Suddenly Quil started screaming, as a dislocated hand found its way around his back left paw. It began to crush several of the bones in his foot and he howled painfully.

_Get it off, get it off, get it off!_ Quil panicked and began to move around in a circle.

_Be still_. Embry demanded and he grabbed on to the arm with his teeth and tried to pull, but the hand didn't let go, so Embry was just yanking Quil's leg further.

_Ouch, dammit!_ Quil growled, until Jasper ran over to them and began to snap each finger off releasing Quil's foot.

I heard one of the vampires gasp, and the other one in the trees snarled viciously as she threw one branch at Quil, like a spear, and another at Embry.

_Watch Out_! I yelled, as I darted towards them, leaping high in the air and caught the branches in my mouth. Jared, Paul and Leah ran towards the females in the trees growling fiercely at them.

"Irina, NO!" Carlisle yelled.

_What? You know these bloodsuckers_? I asked no one in particular.

"Yes, we consider them to be family." Edward answered me.

_Great_, I mumbled sarcastically.

"Carlisle, how could you?" Irina snarled at him. "They killed my Laurent!" She soared through several other trees getting closer and closer with the wolves chasing her. The trees swayed creating huge shadows from the moon as she sprung from branch to branch. The other one seemed not to know what to do, but followed her.

"Nooooo!" Edward yelled as he ran towards Sam, and Sam lunged away from Edward on his back legs throwing his paws out towards him not understanding, as her spear pierced Sam through one armpit at an angle towards his chest.

_SAM_! A unanimous cry erupted from us in the form of massive growls as I leaped over to his side. The two vampires in the trees started running and Quil, Embry, Leah, and Jared ran after them while Paul joined me by Sam. Sam was on his side and his eyes were closed in pain as his chest slowly rose and fell.

"I was trying to help." Edward tried to explain.

_I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you_. I told Sam, as I lowered my head to his shoulder.

"Carlisle!" Edward yelled.

_You were protecting your brothers, that is where you should have been._ Sam insisted.

_No, that is not true._ I shook my head and I could feel my fur brush against Sam's.

_Jake,_ Sam coughed, . . . _be the alpha that you were meant to be._

_I will, but I don't want to loose you. Sam, please don't give up. You can step down, I'll step up. I swear._ I promised fearfully.

_I think that we are past that, Jacob._ Sam whispered.

_No_! I insisted. I looked at Paul, pleading with him to do something.

_Sam!_ Paul growled _Think of your family, fight for them. Fight for Emily_! Paul insisted.

Sam whined, painfully. _I'm trying,_ he panted.

I looked around and saw Edward and Carlisle both crouched down in the grass next to Sam, but not touching him. _Is there anything you can do?_ I asked Edward.

"I could try sucking the venom out of his shoulder." He looked questioningly at Carlisle, and leaned over Sam's chest examining the branch sticking through. "But I'm not sure about this."

_Do not touch me!_ Sam growled at Edward.

"He would have to phase, for me to help him." Carlisle said. "And I'm not sure what the transition would do with the branch still inside. If it came out, he would certainly bleed to death."

_Sam, would it help to get the venom out?_ I questioned desperately.

_No! I want my child to know I died a hero and not at the mouth of a bloodsucker_. Sam whispered, there was blood that drooled out of his mouth.

_Your what?_ I asked surprised.

_Emily told me yesterday morning, she's going to have a baby._

I was so completely overwhelmed I didn't know what to say or do. Emily was going to be having Sam's baby and he needed to be here for that. I couldn't think of people more worth living for, his imprint and his child.

_Fight, Sam! Fight to live_! I demanded.

Out in the trees I could see through my brothers they grabbed hold of the vicious leech that had tried to kill Sam. In that same moment the other 'family' arrived and they smelled Bella on Esme and immediately started stalking towards her. This was the largest 'family' with the adult male and female, and three males one maybe in his 20s the other two were older teenagers. It was clear that they were all very strong and powerful. The closer that they came to Esme the closer that the Cullen family came to them. When Jasper said that he would die for any of his family, it was easy to see that the rest of the Cullens felt exactly the same. I do not think that any of them thought about when Esme put on Bella's clothes, that it was putting a huge target on her back.

Suddenly back in the trees one of the females was torn in three large pieces, head, torso and legs with the pieces scattered about and the other female dropped from the trees landing on Embry's back. She placed her palms on him and he immediately started shacking like he was being electrocuted. His legs buckled out from under him and his body convulsed against the hard ground.

_Leah, Quil, get her off of him_! I ordered.

Edward turned to me. "Be careful! Kate can do that anywhere on her body, but her palms are most powerful."

I didn't need to tell them, they heard it the same time I did, but that didn't keep them both from lunging at her. Leah got to her first and instead of biting her like she was planing she smashed against her with her shoulder. Kate was flung into a tree and she scampered up the trunk high into the branches and Jared growled fiercely at her. Leah shuddered for a moment like she had been zapped and it made her seem dizzy as she landed awkwardly on the ground.

_How is Embry_? I asked.

_I don't know._ Quil answered. _I think he might become unconscious, and his heart is erratic._

Embry was still on the ground shaking with the after shocks of his torture and Quil stood over him watching carefully.

Back here, Carlisle immediately was at Esme's side, and he and Jasper both eyed the adult male, as he leaped towards them they began to tear him to pieces. Rosalie and Emmett attacked the adult female and the oldest other male jumped on Emmett's back and began to bite him.

_Go, Paul._ I ordered.

The venom seemed to hurt Emmett, but it didn't slow him down. Paul charged towards the newborn that was on Emmet and tore one arm off as Emmett reached over his own head and grabbed onto the newborn twisting his head off as his body flung into the newborn that Jasper decapitated.

_Jake,_ Sam moaned. I looked down at him and his chest was barely moving. In his mind I could see Emily smiling at him and while he tried to hold on to the image, it kept slipping.

Sam sighed, painfully. _Leave me and lead_.

_I can't._

_Yes, you can. You've always been able to lead, you just didn't know it. It's in your blood, once you stop fighting it you will know what to do_.

_Nothing is that simple,_ I countered. To try and help I thought of Sam with Emily and let him look at my mind. I thought of the countless time I have seen him kiss down her scarred cheek before landing on her lips. Each pack member did the same, one at a time we saw, their wedding, the look on Sam's face the day he imprinted, the way they kissed after she agreed to marry him, and how she would stand in a crowded kitchen and look at him like he was the only person in the room.

Suddenly, Sam was gone.

I looked down and saw him naked, on his side, in a pool of blood where the branch had broke in the transformation process. He was unconscious with a faint heartbeat.

_Edward, I need Carlisle_! I yelled.

Instantly Edward's fist slammed through the face of the male that Carlisle held. "Let's go!" Edward said to Carlisle and they sprinted together over here.

_Tell him to do anything he needs to, in order to save his life_. I said to Edward and he translated to Carlisle. I didn't care if Sam didn't want their help, he was going to get it.

There was one teenage male left and the last 'family' arrived, when I saw a flash of red. Instantly it captured mine and Edward's attention, and we both darted into the trees.

_Leah and Jared, get to Paul and help the Cullens._ I ordered. _Quil stay with Embry._

As I ran, I looked up into the trees and she was moving so fast that she was hard to see and Edward climbed up the tree and began to leap from branch to branch like she was. I knew that Edward was fast, but he must have been going his maximum speed as he nearly blurred completely from view.

The next thing I saw was another flash of red as she came crashing to the ground. She gave a vicious cry as she ran directly towards me.

"Jacob, get ready to leap right, she isn't planning to attack, unless she has too. She is trying to get around you." Edward warned.

_Alright_. I acknowledged, and crouched low ready to spring.

"Now LEFT!" Edward yelled.

I sprung left and my body collided with Victoria and we were a tangle of limbs as we slammed hard into a truck of a tree, splitting it in half. The impact cracked my ribs, knocked the air from my lungs, and for a moment I couldn't breathe.

Victoria snarled viciously, "You stupid mutt," she hissed, as she rolled onto my chest. I could feel the searing pain as her poisonous teeth sunk into my neck.

Her teeth sunk in deep on the right side of my neck and she brought them across like a knife. As blood poured out, I could feel myself drowning in my own blood. There was a unanimous scream from every pack member, as well as Edward. Then he grabbed Victoria by the legs and flung her into a large bolder shattering it into many pieces.

"Oh God! Jacob!" Edward knelt by my side.

I could feel the venom burning as it moved through my veins. All I could do was growl and moan, as I tried to spit out the blood, but I would gag and choke. Edward tried to hold my neck together while he moved my hair out of the way to be able to look at the bright crescent mark.

_What are you doing_? I asked Edward.

"Trying to save your life," Edward answered. He shuddered for a moment before he brought his mouth down and began to suck.

_I'm coming, Jake._ Leah called and started running this direction. _You had better not kill him!_ Leah warned Edward.

I could feel the burning get less and less, as well as the sound of Edward swallowing. "You're clean." Edward determined and he took a deep breath. Blood covered his face and his chest as he continued to hold my neck with his hands. His cold hands burned, but it was better than bleeding to death.

_Thank you, go after her._ I moaned painfully, to Edward.

Leah lunged on the scene and crouched by my side. _What can I do?_ She asked.

"Keep his neck closed until his healing can hold it together, it shouldn't take much longer." Edward instructed.

Edward was at my front and Leah phased back to human, and leaned over my back as she placed her hands over Edward's, he slipped his out. I could feel her strong hands around my neck, as well as the tissues started to join back together, and the gash began to seal close.

_Go! Find her_! I insisted.

Edward took off after Victoria, who unfortunately had a pretty far lead.

I took this chance to check on the rest of my pack. The last of the newborns had been taken out by the Cullens, Paul, Jared and Leah and they were burning the pieces, except for Leah who was here with me. Quil had pounded on Embry, until he took a rough breath and howled in pain. Embry had been able to slowly make it back to the rest, his muscles were extremely sore from contracting so intensely, when he was being shocked. It was very difficult for him to move, so Quil was still watching out for him. Quil was a little paranoid about random vampire parts that might be lurking around, but I couldn't exactly blame him for that.

I stayed on my side while my ribs continued to heal and I was scared to move my neck because I didn't want to reopen the injury.

After a few more minutes, Leah phased back. _Are you alright, Jake?_ She asked.

_Yeah, I'm fine, thanks. How is Sam_? I asked Leah.

I had been trying to watch Carlisle treating him at the same time that I was chasing Victoria, but it was very difficult to multi-task like that.

Leah shook her head and couldn't speak. Instead she showed me Carlisle trying to get the bleeding to stop. Esme was by his side trying to help as much as possible. He explained that he wasn't going to suck out the venom because Sam had already lost too much blood. Sam's body began to shake violently and then he was completely limp and his heart stopped. Carlisle continued what he could, but it was clear that there was nothing more that he could do.

_Dammit._ I couldn't believe that Sam was dead. He was my leader, my mentor, and my brother, and I knew that I would miss him. But as much as Leah tried to hide it, I knew how much she still loved Sam and it would hurt her even more. _I'm so sorry, Leah._

_Don't!_ Leah growled. _I can't handle it._ Leah said, shaking her head, and I could feel the hard cover that she wore to try and protect herself.

_I understand._

_Besides, it wasn't your fault, Jake._

_Yes it was, I shouldn't have left him._

_You can't be in two places at once, it easily could have been Quil and Embry instead. That leech just got a lucky shot_.

There was a long howl in the distance.

_SETH! BELLA!_ Leah and I said, at the same time.

I sprung up on my feet, my ribs were still sore, but at least my neck had healed so that it was no longer bleeding and we both started running towards Seth. I couldn't believe my eyes, but Alice was on the ground headless and her arm was flying directly towards Bella. Seth's paw blocked the arm and it smashed into the ground. Bella scampered behind Seth, right as Victoria jumped on Seth's back. Then all I felt was Seth's pain as Victoria began to crush his bones starting on his shoulder working down his back. Seth tried to buck Victoria off while also trying to determine where Bella was, as he continued to scream and scream in pain.

Every pack member began to run towards Seth and even though the Cullens didn't understand what was going on, they could tell something was happening and followed. The pack started speaking all at the same time, and I heard Bella screaming. It sounded like she said something, but I couldn't understand what she said. Leah was fastest and outside of me ordering her, nothing would have kept her from getting to her brother. I ran as fast as I could, but my ribs and neck kept me from running at my full speed.

I saw Leah arrive first and she ran directly to Seth.

_Seth, are you alright_? She asked nervously.

Seth was on his side as he continued to moan and whimper. _I will be, it just hurts._ Seth had kept his eyes open searching for Victoria, who had quickly sprung from his back. Now that Leah was there, he closed his eyes and I could feel him relax.

I leaped, landing next to Leah and began to search for Bella, but I couldn't see her anywhere. _Seth, where is Bella_? I asked.

_I thought she was here. She was right behind me._ Seth answered panicked.

_Where is Victoria?_ Leah asked.

_I don't know_. Seth began to cry and his body shook, which caused him to howl in pain.

The rest of the pack and the Cullens arrived. Jasper ran to Alice and frantically began to piece her back together, with Esme's and Carlisle's assistance. Leah continued to comfort Seth trying to get him to relax so his body could heal, his crying and shaking was making it worse. I began to sniff around trying to find Victoria's scent but it seems that she must have been up in the trees where her scent is much harder to trace. The harsh winds were making it extremely difficult.

The moment her pieces were back in place, Alice snapped back to life and she began screaming about Victoria.

"Victoria, has Bella!" Alice screamed.

Immediately my snout was in her face, and Jasper looked at me cautiously. _Where? Where did she take Bella_! I growled, and suddenly I heard Edward's voice interpreting it for me. _It's about freaking time you showed up,_ I mumbled.

"Sorry, I followed her scent to the water and then I thought she would be heading back towards La Push for Bella, so I went that direction. I didn't realize that she figured out that Bella was here. I heard everyone running here, so that is when I changed directions and started running." Edward explained.

"She is going back to Seattle, but hasn't decided specifically where." Alice answered.

_Let's go_! I insisted.

_Jake, we can't go chasing her around Seattle as wolves._ Embry said, worried that I was going to get mad at him for contradicting me.

_We need you, Jake._ Leah insisted. _Sam deserves to have you here, when we bury him._

I whined, because I knew that they were right. I needed to stay here for my pack.

"Jacob, Bella is alive . . ." Alice stated.

_How do you know that_? I questioned.

"Because Victoria is still planning different ways to kill her." Edward answered fiercely.

I couldn't decide if I felt relieved or even more nervous. Of course I was glad that Bella was still alive, but I hated to think of what torture she would endure. _Promise me, that you'll bring Bella back to me._I said to Edward.

"I will, Jacob." Edward promised.

_ALIVE_! I clarified. _And truly alive, not a frozen over corpse that moves._

"I'll do my best." Edward answered.

I knew that was just going to have to be good enough, because that was the best answer he could give me.

The Cullen family ran together towards Seattle, except for Carlisle who offered to stay behind to treat Seth. Seth wasn't able to phase back yet so everyone, but myself, phased back and carried Seth towards La Push. I ran back to Sam, and I saw his broken and stiff body. I phased back and knelt down by his side, and I couldn't hold it together any longer. I cried for my alpha and wished that he would have been able to train me. I cried for my pack family who lost their leader and was now going to be following me. I cried for Bella and I wanted her here with me and not in the clutches of a sadistic vampire. I was so scared, so alone, and continued to cry until I couldn't cry any more.

Then with shaking arms I lifted Sam's body and carried him home. I knew that my life was never going to be the same, from now on, I was alpha.

THE END

**Author's Note**: For those who think 'The End' is a joke, it is not. This is the end of Bella's Sun. Obviously this story is not over and there is more to tell, so there will be a sequel. However I need more time to write it than normal because I will basically be telling two separate stories. There will be Jacob and his pack dealing with the death of Sam and the Cullens searching for Bella.

Here is the plan, there is an epilogue for Bella's Sun, some details of the battle I couldn't tell very well in Jacob's pov, so it will be clarifying details of the battle. (For example: how Victoria was able to take out Alice and kidnap Bella) So if you have any questions about the battle please ask and I will do my best to get everything taken care of in the epilogue. After that I will post the 2nd and 3rd part of the beginning in Bella's pov once a week.

That will give me about three to four weeks and then I will be posting Bella's Sun 2. I'm sorry for the huge cliffy that I am leaving you all with, but you know how much fun those are. ;D


	38. EPILOGUE

**EPILOGUE**

3rd Person POV

After Edward flung her into the bolder, Victoria raced through the trees her natural gift allowing her to feel that Edward was not in pursuit so she assumed that he was with the wolf. Those Cullens were the strangest vampires she had ever come across, however she had no doubt that he would be hot on her trail soon. When she attacked Jacob, she heard a howl off in the distance and instinctively knew that it was too far east and not near the others. She was already near the water so she decided to take a swim up north around the small peninsula and come back south closer to the lonely howl. Victoria emerged from the water and wrung the extra water from her clothes, normally she didn't care, but she wanted to be able to move easily.

As she moved quickly the terrain began to get more rocky as the elevation grew higher and higher. Her gift was evasion and so she didn't normally pursue danger, but her instincts told her that this was where Bella would be and as she got closer she began to smell her. It was different, with the faint smell of wet dog mixed with multiple different smells that Victoria knew to be the Cullens, especially Alice. Bella baffled Victoria and she couldn't figure out how one human girl could have such an impact on her.

To Victoria humans were stupid and weak, she could murder hundreds in a matter of minutes if she wanted, how Bella remained alive was quite a mystery. She wanted Bella to suffer for being simply a pain in the ass, but even more so Victoria was curious about Bella. How was this girl able to surround herself with things that most humans considered to be monsters?

Victoria laughed thinking about how easily she could manipulate others, from Riley who believed that she loved him, to Irina and her hatred for the wolves. Victoria first met Irina not long after Laurent never made it back to her. She thought that he had returned to the other strange group of vampires, so Victoria went there in search of him. Laurent was not there, however Victoria learned that the Cullens had left the area and so she knew that Bella was unprotected, she never dreamed that the wolves would prove to be such an obstacle.

The next time that Victoria visited Irina, the Cullens were back and had informed the Denali's that the wolves had killed Laurent in order to protect Bella. Irina knew that Bella was important, but she didn't think she was more important than Laurent. She hated the wolves and over time her hatred grew and grew. So when Victoria came with a plan to take out the wolves Irina instantly agreed. Irina had no idea that Bella was also a target, her only focus was the wolves and she never dreamed that the Cullens would actually help the wolves. Had Irina thought about Bella's involvement, then she might have known that the Cullens would help, but she didn't think about that.

Tanya, on the other hand, did think about that, and she refused to take part in attacking the wolves. She had a lot of sympathy for Edward and his love for Bella. Before she started the vegetarian life style she remembered getting attached to her human partners and felt sad when she wasn't able to control herself and they ended up being killed. It was having those feelings for humans that led her to experiment with the vegetarian life style. Tanya also knew that Bella was currently involved with one of the wolves because the Cullens tried to get Edward to come there for a visit when Bella first left him, but he refused to leave. She just had a gut instinct that she would regret it, if she decided to get involved.

Kate didn't like the idea of fighting the wolves either, but also didn't like Irina going alone. She knew that with her gift, she could come and her goal was to keep her sister safe. However Kate had no idea that there were so many wolves and as they began to tear Irina to pieces she felt she had no choice but to attack. She wasn't really trying to kill Embry, but didn't really know how much would be needed to incapacitate him. After Leah knocked her away, Kate stayed up in the trees until Jacob called Jared and Leah to go help Paul and the Cullens with the last newborn 'family'. Jared grabbed Irina's torso and Leah grabbed her head with her while Quil was watching her legs. Kate wasn't sure what to do and ended up chasing after Jared and Leah. Irina was discarded with the other newborn pieces and after Sam died she was burned. Kate wanted to go save her sister but the Cullen family held her back, while Paul and Jared growled and snapped at her. Jacob being attacked by Victoria distracted the wolves and it wasn't long after that that they heard Seth's howl, so Kate was then forgotten.

Victoria felt confident if the Cullens had not gotten involved then her army would have completely decimated the wolves. Once Victoria knew she was heading in the right direction she climbed up into the trees and began to softly float from branch to branch, trying not to jostle or give away her approach. She could feel that Edward was once again after her.

Edward followed her scent to the water and then assumed that she would head south towards either La Push or Forks. So Edward ran along the shore line, but he was running the wrong direction.

Victoria did not know that, but could feel Edward's pursuit which made her nervous and anxious. She saw Seth and Bella, she was awake, sitting at his side, and running her hand down his back. When the battle started, Seth kept flinching, while he watched his sister and brothers fighting and his movements kept Bella from sleeping. Alice and Bella continued to ask Seth yes or no questions, and for the first time he wished that he could speak in wolf form.

When Alice wasn't asking Seth questions she was trying desperately to see her family, especially Jasper. If there was ever a time that she was desperate to see his future it was then. She would get flashes of Jasper tearing apart a vampire, but then one of the wolves would get involved causing her to loose the image. It was extremely frustrating for Alice, and her head was starting to hurt trying to see things that were either fuzzy or just simply not going to appear. Alice probably should have been watching for Victoria's decisions, but she had to choose because she can't see two futures at the same time and Jasper was her priority.

There was a strong wind that helped disguise Victoria's movements and because Alice was worried and distracted trying to _see_ her family, no one noticed Victoria getting closer and closer. Had Alice not been there or Bella not have so much vampire scent on her, Seth probably could have smelled Victoria coming, but with him already sitting with one vampire, smelling another one coming would have been more difficult. Victoria felt that, if she could incapacitate Alice and kill the dog, then she could take her time with Bella, and not have to rush it. She saw Alice leaning against the rock, with her eyes closed, deep in concentration as Victoria leaped from the tree, landing over Alice and immediately tore her tiny head from her body. Then she ripped Alice's arm and threw it at Bella, but Seth's paw smashed it into the ground.

Bella screamed and Seth howled fiercely as he stood over Bella, while she scampered behind him. Seth could feel that Leah and Jacob were on their way, but it didn't help him know how to fight and protect at the same time. He felt so unprepared and he was scared that he was going to let Jake down by not keeping Bella safe.

"You're next, dog!" Victoria hissed, and leaped at Seth who dodged once, but then instantly Victoria pounced again landing on Seth's back. He tried to buck her off, but he also had to try and be aware of where Bella was. The wolves smelled so terrible to Victoria that she really didn't want to bite another one, so instead she used both of her hands to squeeze hard on Seth's shoulder crushing the bones there. Seth whimpered as Victoria continued to move down his back crushing as many bones as she could. The further Victoria went the harder it was for Seth to remain standing and ended up crumbling to the ground.

"No! Please, stop hurting him!" Bella screamed as she scrambled to her feet. "You only have a few seconds before the rest of the pack and Cullens know you are here. Take me instead." Bella wasn't sure what Victoria had planned for her, but based on the warning the Laurent gave, it was going to be something slow and painful. Bella just hoped that it was slow enough that Jacob could find her before Victoria finally killed her.

"You really are a stupid girl." Victoria hissed, as she sprung towards Bella. "Climb on and I'll let him live."

Bella leaped onto her back, praying that she wasn't making the stupidest decision of her life.

**Author's Note:** The whole point of this is clarification, so let me start off by saying that this battle and where Bella is taken from is all real places. http:/mapq dot st/lw5pRC

The battle takes place just north of Ozette Lake. Bella is being hidden at a peak, called Snag Peak which is just east of where the battle is taking place. When Victoria hears Seth's howl, she figures out where Bella is and swims north around Neah Bay and then comes back south to where Seth and Bella are. When Edward tries to find Victoria he assumes that she is swimming to possibly First Beach back in La Push, so he heads south along the water front.


	39. Part 2 or 3 of BELLA's pov HERE LET ME

Song: FALL by Brandy

youtube dot com/watch?v=1CV7BcW06WQ&feature=bf_next&list=PLF8DEEEB43BFCD572&index=32

**Author's Note: **Here is the next part of Bella's time with Edward. Technically she has told all of this to Jacob, so there should not be anything "new", but just added details. Bella did not purposefully keep anything from Jacob and I tried to make sure anything important she told Jacob. However, Bella is telling Jacob over 6 months after this happened, so I didn't think it would be realistic for her to remember every single detail. There are also some more clues about Alice's vision. I love, love, LOVE, knowing what you all think it was, so feel free to guess away, but you should know that I will not confirm anything.

**Chapter 2 – HERE LET ME**

After that one intense afternoon where Edward and I kissed and kissed, I have been having really intense dreams. I woke up every morning wanting him so badly, and I think he knew it for each morning instead of being cuddled up to my side he sat across the room in the old rocker just watching me sleep. Part of me was embarrassed and could only imagine what I would have been saying in my sleep, but the other part of me was frustrated that he was being such a coward about it.

I had complete faith in his ability to keep himself under control. The other day confirmed it to me more than any other time, literally in the heat of the moment he was able to control his strength and his desire for my blood, and I knew that we could go further. And while I knew I shouldn't use marriage as a bargaining chip, I also knew how important it was for Edward, and I believed that he would do anything it I would agree to marry him. Compared to becoming a vampire, getting married was no big deal, I knew I could do it. With a little help from Alice, I knew I would be the most appealing I had ever been before.

The only thing that I refused to do was go shopping, I knew from previously wearing Esme's clothes that we were close enough to the same size and she would not care at all if we raided her closet. It was only Alice, Edward, and myself in the house, the others were taking the weekend to go hunting a little further for some variety. Alice and Edward both had fed the day before, Alice would take deer any day for the trade of playing Barbie with me for the whole day.

After three whirl wind changes of my clothes and hair, I made a new rule of having to stay in the same clothes for an hour before being changed again. Alice agreed to the exchange, it gave her more time to plan out my next outfit. In typical Alice fashion each item I wore was a little tighter and more revealing than I was used to wearing. The latest was skinny black pants that couldn't be tighter unless they had been painted on and a silk blouse that gathered around my chest adding the illusion of curves. Sometimes the outfits were somewhat reasonable and something that I might actually wear outside of the house, and other times they were so skimpy that I felt silly just sitting on the couch cuddled to the Edward waiting for the hour to be over so that I could move on to the next form of soft torture.

I took a deep sigh. "Okay Alice, choose wisely this will be the last one." I said as I climbed the stairs to enter her bedroom.  
"Bella, I can't believe that you let me do this to you all day." She practically skipped she was so excited and clearly had a great time. "However, it is not like I don't know your intentions." She winked, giving a little smirk.  
"Is it going to work Alice?"  
"That I can't tell you," she said shaking her head.  
I gave a frustrated sigh. "You're no help." I complained.

"Oh I wouldn't say that." She pulled out the most amazing cashmere mini dress I have ever seen. "I know you didn't want me to buy you anything, but I found this months ago and knew it would be perfect for you."  
It was a rich royal blue, Edward's favorite color, with loose ¾ length sleeves that draped off my shoulders exposing the skin around my neck. The neckline was a deep v that showed what cleavage I had to offer while the body was tight to my waist and hips ending just past my backside. It was the perfect mixture of the sexy style I was going for and comfort, the soft material against my skin was heaven.

I stood in front of the mirror amazed at my own reflection. "Wow, Alice, this is amazing."  
Gracefully she removed the curlers from my hair and it flowed down my back in a sea of beautiful waves and curls. My face was freshly washed and free of make up, with just a touch of lip gloss to give my lips some moisture and shine. Her movements around the room were so fast that she left a breeze in her wake and I shivered from having my legs exposed to the open air.  
"Here, we can't have you freezing to death." She handed me pair of tight black leggings with lace at the edges that landed elegantly around my mid calf, and followed by a beautiful pair of multi colored flats that sparkled in the light.  
"Thank you, Alice." I slipped on the leggings and shoes, and give her a huge hug.

"Don't worry Bella, I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you."  
"Does that mean you are are going to be watching us tonight?" I grimaced at the thought. "Alice please, no."  
"Bella don't be silly. How else would you convince him that this can work unless he believes it from me?"  
"So does that mean you now know it is going to work?" I was so excited. "Why didn't you know before?"  
"Bella it has been a process, that I wasn't sure when we started if it was going to work. Haven't you noticed how Edward can't keep his hands off you with each new look? Trust me, I know he is going to about fall over with this one."

I ran my hands down my body straightening the material and trying to get my fidgeting nerves under control before stepping downstairs to Edward.  
"Now go, I promised Jasper that I would meet him and we could come back together."  
"You aren't staying?"  
"No, you two don't need me. Trust me." She gave me another big hug and I was ready. "By the way, he's in his room, no reason to have you wandering all over the house looking for him when I can just tell you where he is." She gave me one final squeeze, adjusted the sleeves one final time just past my shoulders and with a wink she was off.

I took a deep breath and walked to the other end of the hall to Edward's room. I opened the door to find a huge bed with a gold comforter and several throw pillows thrown about, Edward was laying on the end with his legs over the edge like he had been sitting there and just rested his back against the mattress. My eyes were probably the size of saucers, which completely matched his own, when he propped himself up onto his elbows. Leaning back across the bed like that was the most attractive thing I have ever seen and it seemed that my attire was doing the same thing for him.

"Wow Bella, you look amazing. Not that you don't every day, but Alice really out did herself with this one."  
"So how would you rate this one?" I said as I did the best impression I could of a runway model. Throughout each outfit Alice had insisted that he rate each outfit, it was her own personal game, until this moment it never mattered to me if he gave them a 1 or a 10. However this one was important. I walked towards him trying to sway my hips, and ended up tripping over nothing and Edward stepped forward easily catching me in his arms.  
"A perfect 10, just like you." He leaned his head down and pressed his lips to mine. I jumped wrapping my legs around his waist and threaded my hands into his hair bringing his body flush to my own. He had a moment of surprise and then his hands switched between being buried deep into my soft hair and leaving cold trails over my legs and back as he rubbed them while we kissed.

With his vampire strength and endurance he could probably carry me like that forever while we kissed and kissed and he would never get tired. For myself my body was on fire with the combination of the friction of his hands roaming my body and our lips moving together, I could feel Edward's excitement pressed firmly against me. I didn't want to stop at all, but I knew that with Edward this wasn't going to just accidentally happen in the "heat of the moment", he was way to thoughtful for that. As if he could read my mind, he slowly pealed his lips from mine giving quick kisses on my chin and cheeks.  
"Wow Edward", I said while gasping for air. "I think this one's a keeper."  
"I think so too," he gave me that perfect crooked smile that I loved, and turned and laid me across the bed and walked around creating a little distance between us.

"Can we discuss something? I'd appreciate it if you could have an open mind." I asked him.  
He came and sat back on the bed, taking my hand in his. "I'll give it my best effort."  
I was getting so nervous that my heart started hammering so loudly in my chest that I could hardly think straight. "Love, calm down. You can talk to me about anything, you know that." Edward encouraged.  
"I wanted to ask about your marriage condition, is that open to negotiation?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"There's something that I want to do before I'm not human anymore." My heart was still racing and I could tell that it was making him extremely nervous.  
"Whatever you want, you may have." Edward insisted.  
"Do you promise?" I was so nervous, I couldn't believe that this might actually be working.  
"Yes. Tell me what you want, and you can have it." He promised.

I crawled over to him straddling his lap and started to kiss him. He kissed me back, but I could still feel his confusion, it wasn't until I pressed my hips further into him that he got the message.  
"Bella, be reasonable." He pressed his hands to my waist making me sit a little further back from him.  
"How is this not reasonable? You have always talked about me wanting to have every human experience, well this is a pretty big one."  
"It is not safe, we already know how easily I can hurt you." Edward shook his head.  
"Edward, we've gotten better since then. I asked Alice and she said that it was going to be fine." He looked at me sceptically. "I swear, it was one of the last things she said before she left tonight."  
"I can't risk hurting you."  
"Pushing me away when you don't have to, is what hurts me." I complained, hoping it would work in my favor.

I saw the pain in his eyes and thought maybe I had pushed to far. "Okay, we'll try." Edward agreed.  
A smile so big spread across my face. "And once we succeed, I'll marry you."  
"Can we please get married first?" Edward added.  
"No, we are doing it tonight, we have this big empty house all to ourselves. There is nothing to stop us."  
"I don't know Bella." Edward's face showed his doubt, and I just wanted him to believe in himself the way that I did.  
"Edward, this is another example of you enforcing what you think is best instead of listening to what I want. Remember we talked about this, no more making decisions for me."  
He took a deep breath and sighed. "I'll try, but I need you to trust me if things are too intense you have to let me back down."  
"Deal." I smiled, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

The kiss quickly deepened and we rolled around kissing and touching one another. "I love you. I want you. Right now." Edward's voice was low and rough and I melted at his words.  
With trembling hands I started to unbutton his shirt, but I kept dropping the buttons struggling to get them through the tiny holes. "Here let me," and in seconds his shirt was laying on the floor.

His chest was so beautiful to me and I began to kiss all over his chest and stomach. He rolled me over to my back, and licked and sucked along my neck and shoulders. His hands continued to roam over my hips and stomach while his lips found the swells of my breasts. My fingers found the clasp of his jeans and snapped them open followed by the zipper. He kicked his pants loose, in only his boxers, and I removed my leggings and pulled the dress over my head, and we each slipped under the covers as our lips found each other once again.

I felt his cold hand flick the clasp of my bra when suddenly the door flung open. "STOP!" I heard Alice scream.  
I immediately brought the blankets to my neck, "What the hell, Alice?" I asked.  
She was holding her head and Edward was staring at her completely shocked, but not moving. She was mumbling so quickly that nothing made sense, "It can't be . . . I didn't know it was possible. . . There is no way . . . Not with him."  
"Alice what is going on?" I demanded. "You said everything would be okay."  
"I lied, I didn't really know." Alice answered.

"What? How could you?" I accused. Edward still had not moved, and seemed completely frozen in place.  
"I believed it to be true, but there wasn't any way for me to see it, one way or the other, until Edward actually decided to go along with it. I was almost to the others when I got the vision and I ran back."  
"But why? He wouldn't have hurt me, I know it!" I looked over at the man that I loved so much and he still hadn't moved. "What is wrong with him, Alice?"  
"He is just a little shocked, don't worry he will come to in a little bit. Lets get you dressed and some food, he is going to be pissed at me."  
"He is not the only one." I grumbled, pulling myself out of bed. Alice handed me a t-shirt and pajama pants that I slipped on.

I wasn't that hungry, but I knew I needed to eat so I made a simple peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Alice paced back and forth, clearly going over the vision she had in her head. Like she predicted it was just a few minutes when we heard Edward's voice. "ALICE, OUTSIDE NOW!"  
Alice had the good sense to look guilty as she fluttered to the front door. "It won't be real long, please make yourself comfortable."

Needless to say things were weird when they came back. Edward was furious at his sister, and I was furious at both of them for not telling me what she saw. The rest of the evening was spent in awkward silence until I couldn't take it any longer and took myself to bed. To say that it put a strain on our relationship would be a huge understatement.

It was almost a week later, while at school I saw the look in Alice's eyes that indicated another vision. I waited until school was over and we were back at my house before asking Edward about it.  
"Edward, what did Alice see today?" I asked.  
"Oh, you noticed that, uh. It was nothing don't worry about it." He leaned over and kissed me deeply. Our kisses had not been even remotely passionate since the previous weekend, so I knew he was trying to distract me.  
I pulled away from him, "Tell me." I insisted.  
"It was nothing."  
"Edward, I swear you can't continue to keep visions a secret from me. The last one crippled our non-existent sex life, and I hate to think about what this one might destroy."

"It was just Alice worried about Jasper. She has been seeing him get in contact with some of his former . . . uh family. It's got her a little worried."  
I didn't know much about Jasper's former life before joining the Cullens, but something just didn't feel quite right. "You had better not be lying to me."  
"I'm not," he said as he once again pressed his lips to my own. We kissed and kissed, it had been so long and I really missed feeling his arms wrapped around me and myself pressed to him.

**Author's Note: **For those who feel that Edward would never go this far with Bella, you need to reread the end of Eclipse. When Edward tells Bella 'I love you. I want you. Right now.' that is a direct quote from Eclipse. (naughty boy)

Bella's outfit - dhstyles dot com/True-light-9966-blue-stylin-cocktail-mini-dress-p/true%20light-9966-blue dot htm

except remember that the sleeves come off the shoulders, which makes the neckline a little deeper


	40. Part 3 or 3 of BELLA's pov BROKEN

song – Taylor Swift WHITE HORSE

youtube dot com/watch?v=w6A-IfBgIks

Author's Note: This is the last chapter from Bella's time with Edward. One more week and we will have the first chapter of Bella's Sun2. :) I have set up the group fro Bella's Sun 2, so feel free to join if you want at - fanfiction dot net/s/7175481/1/

**Chapter 3 – BROKEN **

Bella's POV

It was that same night, as Edward crawled into my bedroom window that he randomly reminded me of the plane tickets that I had received for my birthday and suggested that we should get away for the weekend. I was excited about being able to spend time with my mom and the change of scenery would be really nice. After spending the afternoon in exquisite hugs and kisses, I began to feel that Edward and I were back on the same page.

It took a little bit to convince Charlie that Edward and I could go away for the weekend, but after an embarrassing long talk with Edward, where I only assumed that he threatened bodily harm if Edward didn't keep his hands to himself, he agreed to let us both go. As I packed I was torn between trying my hand at seduction all on my own, or just accept the fact that it just wasn't going to happen until after I was changed. I decided that the natural heat of the Florida sun would make that decision for me, and had to dig to find my buried shorts and tanks from my life in Phoenix, and threw in a bikini for good measure.

It was a great time in Florida. Edward pretended to have a huge book report that he had to write during the day, but at night we would stroll along the beach and even swim in the water. I loved feeling the warm water surround me as I was pressed to Edward's cold body and felt his hands rub across my skin. We kissed a lot, but I could still feel his resistance.

I tried to talk to him about it while we laid in bed together the first night. I had just started to get breathless when he pulled away once again.

Frustrated I rolled over to my side, with my back pressed to his side. "Are we ever going to try again?"

"Bella, I'm sorry. We just can't."

"Tell me why."

He wrapped his arms around my waist, and sighed. "There are times, when I do not feel that we are suppose to know what Alice sees."

"Edward, that is just silly. Based on that logic, you should just pretend you don't know what you do and allow us to try again."

"I can't do that."

"Don't you think I have a right to know? Clearly it involves both of us."

"Carlisle's looking into it more, if there is something that can be done . . ."  
"Wait a minute," I interrupted, rolling over to face him. "You talked to Carlisle about our potential sex life, and you won't talk to me about it?"

"Bella, it's not just sex."

"Argh. Never mind, pretend I didn't ask." I didn't bring it up again, and neither did Edward.

I thought that my quota for uncomfortable conversation had been fulfilled but apparently I was wrong. The following morning Renee convinced me to go walking along the beach with her.

"Bella?" She asked, as we walked along.

"What is it, Mom?"

She wouldn't meet my eyes, which was a little strange. "I'm worried about you and Edward"

"Oh," I mumbled. We had barely even touched each other from our argument the night before.

"There's something . . . strange about the way you two are together," she murmured. "The way he watches you – it's so, I don't know . . . protective. Like he's about to throw himself in front of a bullet to save you or something."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No." She frowned as she struggled for the words. "It's just different. He's very intense about you . . . and very careful. I feel like I don't really understand your relationship. Like there's some secret I'm missing . . ."

I had forgotten how perceptive Renee could be when she was paying attention. I easily distracted her with making light of the strangeness of my relationship with Edward. I must admit that it made me wonder how much of what Renee saw was from Edward being a vampire, and naturally was a little strange to most humans, and what was from my own frustrations.

Renee and I continued to stroll down the beach and she chatted away, I realized that I had missed something important that she had said when she stopped and wrapped me in her arms.

"Oh Bella, I've missed you so much." She leaned her cheek against my head.

"I've missed you too, Mom." I wrapped my own arms around her and in that moment it really hit me that this might be the last time that I was able to be with her. That realization hurt and unsettled me far greater than I would have thought possible.

She pulled back and I saw the glistening of tears that she was trying not to let fall. "Well, now that we are finished with our serious chat, I was thinking that it was time for you to get on birth control."

I laughed nervously, "How is that not a serious conversation?" I continued to laugh at the prospect of actually having sex, and even more so at needing any type of protection.

"Oh, Bella please." Renee shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Really Mom, that isn't something you need to worry about."

"Of course silly me, you must already be on it."

"Um, not exactly."

"Bella! That is it, no argument we are going to my doctor before the day is over."

Despite my attempts at persuasion, Renee could not be dissuaded, however at least I was able to get a shot that would last me three months, and on a plus note I wouldn't have a period during that time. I knew that they always made Edward a little more uncomfortable even though he would never say so, and I was too big of a chicken to ask him about it. In hind sight, I felt really stupid for not thinking of this solution much sooner.

The rest of the trip was smooth sailing and everyone had a fantastic time. My mother cried at the airport and swore she would be there for graduation in just a few more weeks. The reminder of graduation was becoming more and more bitter sweet. Especially after arriving home to a huge hug from Charlie which was another reminder of how much he would miss me when I was gone, and how much I would miss him.

The weirdest was that Jacob decided to break his code of silence he had been giving me, and called the house the moment I walked in the door. Even though the conversation was weird and strained, I could feel the pain that he was feeling seep through the phone. I wanted to be able to reach out to him and let him know that everything was going to be just fine, but he would know the truth, and to him it would be far from fine.

I woke up the next morning very curious to what Jacob wanted, I had put a lot of thought into it and I was pretty sure that he had been checking to see if I was still human. He was far more concerned about my heartbeats than anyone else. The only thing that didn't make sense was him making sure I would be at school. Simply talking to him on the phone should have been proof that I hadn't been changed in the three days that I was away.

Edward picked me up which was completely normal, him wanting me to stay in the car was not. It wasn't until I saw Jacob leaning on his bike in the middle of the sidewalk that I realized why Edward would want me to stay. Jacob had called to speak with me, there was no way I was missing out on what he had to say.

"You could have called us," Edward said in a steel-hard voice.

"Sorry." Jacob sneered. "I don't have any leeches on my speed dial."

"You could have reached me at Bella's house, of course." I wasn't sure why Edward needed to rub how much time we spent together in Jacob's face. "I already know what you came to say. Message delivered. Consider us warned."

"Warned?" I asked. "What are you talking about?"

"You didn't tell her?" Jacob asked shocked. "What, were you afraid she'd take our side."

"Please drop it, Jacob." Edward said evenly.

"Why?" He challenged.

"What don't I know? Edward?" I was getting so pissed at the thought that he had kept something from me once again. "Jake?" I asked, knowing that he would tell me the truth.

"You didn't tell her anything at all, did you?" Jacob questioned Edward. "Is that why you took her away? So she wouldn't know that – "

"Leave now." Edward cut him off way too fast, whatever Jacob was about to say was exactly what Edward didn't want me to hear.

"Why haven't you told her?" Jacob asked.

There was a moment of silence where I was able to process all the information that was presented before me. Suddenly, I knew the answer, "She came back for me," I choked out. Victoria was Alice's vision, it had nothing to do with Jasper.

Edward touched my face and tried to reassure me, but his efforts were useless. This was the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back, and it was one heavy piece of straw. To think that Edward thought I would rather be peacefully in the dark than scared, but know the truth, was ridiculous. He did not know me at all. That realization almost hurt more than knowing that once again my trust had been butchered.

I couldn't believe that Edward had straight up lied to me about Alice's vision. I was so furious that I couldn't see straight, I almost jumped on the back of Jacob's bike right then and there, but I was too upset even for that. So instead I stormed off leaving them both standing there, they could work out the finer details of their exchange without me.

Edward came into class a few minutes later, but I couldn't look at him. All day he tried to talk to me and explain his side, but I wasn't going to hear it. As much as I hated to think it, I knew that this was a deal breaker, Edward had said it himself and I never realized how true it was until now. Once school was over I walked with Edward to his car, not having my truck with me today, and let him drive me home.

"Bella, please talk to me." Edward pleaded.

"You don't want to hear it."

"Yell, scream, kick, I know I deserve it for betraying your trust."

"Damn right you do. I can't believe this Edward, after all the conversations we have had about you taking away my decisions, don't you think I deserved to know Victoria came back!" I screamed.

"You would have been nervous and insisted on staying."

"Maybe, maybe not. I guess now we will never know." I crossed my arms over my chest and continued to glare.

"I promise you Bella it will never happen again."

"That is a load of crap and we both know it. What will you do next time she comes, because we both know there will be a next time?" I challenged.

"I don't know."

I walked over to the couch, sitting roughly and held my head with my hands as the tears began to fall down my face. I knew that I couldn't be in a relationship with someone that I couldn't trust. At the same time the thought of actually breaking up with Edward was tearing me apart. How had he ever had the courage to leave me? I was about to find out.

"Do you remember asking me if this were a deal breaker?" I asked weakly.

"Yes."

"Do you remember my answer?" My eyes were glazed with tears and I could hardly breathe.

"Yes." Edward whispered so softly, that I almost didn't hear him.

"Then how could you do this to me? To us?" I started sobbing and brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

"I'm so sorry." Edward sat down next to me and tried to drape his arm across my shoulders, but I shrugged him off.

"Don't touch me!" I wanted to scream, but my sobs ruined the affect.

I looked into his face and it was the most painful expression I have ever seen, his shoulders shook I have no doubt he would be crying if he could.

"You know what this means don't you." I stated.

"I'll change, I swear." He pleaded.

"No, you won't. Which in any other area makes you so wonderful. But I don't think that I can trust you again, and I can't live like that." I could feel the sobs trying to take over again and I needed to leave.

I jumped up from the couch and ran towards my truck. Before I could get it open Edward stood in front of it. "Bella, don't do this."

"I didn't do this Edward, you did! It's over!"

"No. No. No. No." He said as he fell to his knees. I walked around him to open the truck's door, crawled inside, and backed away. I heard a large crack of thunder and large rain drops began to fall soaking Edward, who was still kneeling in the dirt.

I didn't have any plans other than to leave the house. I drove and drove, and didn't even realize that I was in La Push until the truck started to sputter and a dark cloud rose from the engine. At first I was so frustrated at just one more thing that could go wrong, that I just cried and beat the steering wheel until my knuckles were bruised, cracked, and started to bleed.

Even more frustrated than before I jerked the door open and decided that I would just walk to Jacob's and see if he would at least fix the crippled truck. It was a much longer walk than I originally thought and I had forgotten about the several curves and hills in the road. By the time I got there I was exhausted and I was soaked to the bone when I knocked on his front door. A surprised Billy let me in and got me a towel from the bathroom as I removed my soggy shoes and socks. I wrapped the towel around myself and sat on the corner of the couch not wanting to get it all wet.

There was a muffled noise in the background, and I think that Billy was on the phone with someone.

"Bella are you hurt?" he asked.

I shook my head 'no', afraid to speak. Several foggy minutes later, Jacob bolted through the front door equally as soaking wet, but suddenly I didn't care and I threw myself into his arms, wrapped my legs around his waist, and started bawling.

END BELLA POV

**Author's Note **– I don't know about anyone else, but it makes me sad to read about the break up of Edward and Bella's relationship. AWE :(

# # # # # # # # #

Song – Near to You by A Fine Frenzy

youtube dot com/watchv=dm6xqDHVgCk&feature=view_all&list=PLFEB7378345B0F39F&index=85

**JACOB'S POV**

"Bella, what's wrong?"

She continued to sob and I saw Dad coming down the hallway, I gave him a confused look and he simply shrugged his shoulders and parked himself in the living room. I walked over to the couch and sat down with Bella straddling my lap. "Honey, you need to tell me what is going on?"

She shook her head 'no' and wrapped her arms even tighter around my neck, for any normal person they probably wouldn't be able to breathe.

We were both soaking wet, I leaned over and picked up the towel that she dropped on the floor and wiped my arms and legs and then draped it over her back. It was clear that she wasn't ready to talk, so I just rubbed my hands in circles on her back hoping that it would be calming. Dad and I had a silent conversation that expressed that neither of us knew what to do.

After 15 minutes Bella was still sobbing and despite being in my arms was still shivering cold. "Hey Dad, I'm taking her to my room for some dry clothes."

"Okay," he nodded.

I picked us up from the couch and carried her to my room. I sat on the bed and tried to pry her arms and legs from my body. "No, please don't leave me," she begged.

"Bells, please we both need dry clothes. I'm not going far."

She released her grip from me and I scooted her to the bed. I poured out the contents from my drawers looking for something that I have not worn in a long time and found an old pair of sweats and a sweatshirt.

"Here Bella, put these on."

"I don't want you to go."

I grabbed a pair of cut off sweats, nothing was ever long enough so it was just easier to cut them to be long shorts, and I grabbed a shirt. "I'm going to the bathroom to change, if you aren't in dry clothes when I get back than I am taking them off for you."

"No, you won't."

"Yes I will."

"No."

"Try me." I challenged, and walked out the door.

As I walked out the door I wasn't completely sure if I wanted her to change, but also not really sure if I could follow through with my threat. It didn't take long for me to change clothes, as I was heading back I heard Billy on the phone and I could here Charlie on the other side.

"Thank God, she is there." Charlie said.

"I'm sorry, I would have called sooner, but I didn't realize that you didn't know she was here."

"Yeah, I came home and the place was dark and way too quiet. I'm just glad that she finally went to hang out with Jacob."

"Um . . . Charlie, I don't think Bella is here to just hang out."

"What do you mean?"

"She knocked on the door completely soaked and hasn't stopped crying since Jacob got here."

"What is wrong? I swear if that Cullen boy hurt her again I am going to kill him."

"Hold on Charlie, lets get some more information first. I asked her if she were hurt and she told me no, but I also don't know where the truck is so that is pretty odd."

"She can't walk there? Maybe Edward dropped her off." Charlie suggested.

"Not likely. Look I swear I will call you the moment I know anything. You know Jacob will not let anything happen to her, she is in good hands."

"Yeah I know that."

I was glad to know that Charlie had faith in me. With a smile on my face I decided to go check on Bella. This should have given her enough time to change, but just to be sure I knocked on the door to my room. I didn't hear a response, but I could still hear her crying inside so I cautiously opened the door. She was curled up on my bed, her head resting on my pillow, with the sheet pulled up to her chin. I didn't need blankets, but still enjoyed the feel of being covered so all I had was a sheet.

"Are you cold?" I asked.

Her lips quivered and I wasn't sure if that was from being cold or from crying, however I went back to the hall closet to get the blankets that used to go on my bed, and an extra pillow. I came back and shook the blanket out opening it wide and laying it across her body and set the pillow next to her.

"Come here," she called.

"Okay," I smiled. "Scoot over."

As she moved back towards the wall I could see the collar of my sweatshirt, and I was glad that she had at least put on the dry clothes. She scrunched her back up against the wall giving me as much room as possible. I laid down and pressed my back into the blanket, she snuggled in and rested her head on my chest as I wrapped an arm around her. One of her arms draped around my waist, I looked at her small hand and I could see her knuckles were bruised.

"Bells, what happened to your hand?"

"I was punching the truck's steering wheel."

"Why?"

"It broke down on my way here." I made a mental note to try and find it later, and see if I could either fix it or push it home.

"Is that why you were soaking wet when you got here?"

She simply nodded her head, talking about the truck seemed to be a reminder of why she was here, and she started bawling all over again. I had a feeling it was going to be a long night. At some point I was going to have to try and figure out a way to get her to explain exactly why she was here, not that I'm complaining. Having Bella lay here next to me was the best feeling in the world, even with her tears soaking through my shirt.

It was pretty clear by how upset she was that it has something to do with Edward. Nothing would make me happier than for him to be out of her life for good, but I wasn't really sure if Bella could survive loosing him again.

We laid there for a long time, neither of us speaking. Despite the mystery of what was troubling Bella we were both comfortable with the silence, I knew that she would tell me when she was ready. There was something about it that just felt completely normal, like Bella always stayed here instead of this being the first time. Maybe it was all the time she used to spend here while we were hunting the red head, I'm not really sure.

Dad rolled in, by then Bella's crying had softened to just a gentle hiccup here and there, however my shirt was completely soaked. "What do you want me to tell Charlie?" he asked.

I paused a moment, I wasn't completely sure if he was asking me or Bella. "Bella?" I directed the question towards her.

"I don't know," she answered, her voice was hoarse.

"Is it okay if she stays?" I asked.

"I'll ask Charlie, it's his call." He rolled back into the living room to give himself some privacy.

"Will you be able to hear what Charlie says from here?" Bella asked, in a quiet voice.

"Yes," I whispered back.

"Okay, tell me please."

"Sure, no problem." I wrapped my other arm around her giving her a little squeeze and then rubbed her back while I listened to my dad talk to Charlie, and quietly told Bella what they said.

"Hey Charlie." Billy said.

"What is going on over there? I am about to loose my damn mind."

"I'm sorry. I really don't have anything more to tell you."

"Why the hell not?" Charlie yelled, it was clear he was really frustrated. Bella flinched when I relayed that message, and I gave her another gentile squeeze.

"Bella hasn't said anything, she has just been crying."

"And you're sure that he didn't hurt her?"

"Yes."

There was a long pause and I am guessing that dad was trying to figure out how to ask for Bella to stay here.

"Charlie, I think it would be best if she stayed here tonight."

"What? You have got to be kidding me! I have been pacing the floor all evening, seconds away from arresting Edward just for the hell of it, and now you want me to let her sleep with Jacob!" _Yeah, there is no way I am translating that one for Bella_.

"Charlie, believe me I understand I would be the same way if it were my daughter staying the night with some guy. But this isn't just some guy, you know Jake. He is her best friend, let him be that friend for her." _Good job Dad! I must admit I was impressed_.

There was a long pause and I heard Charlie take several deep breathes. "Okay, but that bedroom door better stay open all night." _I can definitely agree to that, and finally something I can relay to Bella. _

I whispered to Bella, "You get to stay."

A weak smile spread across her face, "Thank you." She squeezed me tightly across my waist and quickly pressed her lips to my shoulder. Before I had time to react she laid her head back down on my chest. Maybe this night was going to turn out better than I thought

**Author's Note **– Now you all can go to chapter 4 and start it all over again. ENJOY! Only one more week to wait!


	41. BELLA'S SUN 2

Bella's Sun 2

I recently reposted Bella's Sun on another website and due to it being fully written I posted it as one long story rather than having two parts and I really liked it better that way because I do feel like it is one story and not two. So I have decided to go ahead and post part 2 joined to part 1.

Though this is the same as part 2 I do not want to delete part 2 because I really love reading the comments that readers have left me. I have reread them over and over and they bring a huge smile to my face. Thank you to everyone who has commented and if you are a silent reader I would encourage you to leave comments (not just on my story but any story you read) you have no idea how meaningful it is to the writer. :D

Now, on with the story!


	42. Chapter 37 - THE SUN RISES

Author's Note: Warning if you cried in the battle when Sam died, then you might need a tissue.

******Bella's********Sun********Part********2**

******Chapter********37******** – ********THE********SUN********RISES**

Song:Jacob'sThemeEclipse - youtube dot com /watch?v=P66Pj7MaDZE

JACOB'S POV

As I walked along a new day was unfolding. The sky began to glow as the sun emerged across the horizon, trying its best to break through the harsh clouds that had gathered together. Lightning flashed across the sky, a warning to those around that a storm was approaching. Unfortunately my own storm had come during the night as my Bella was stolen and I carried Sam's lifeless body in my arms. I placed one foot in front of the other methodically, feeling completely useless and I had no idea what to do next.

The sky opened and large rain drops began to fall, it was not a harsh rain but it was consistent almost like tear drops falling from the sky. The water ran across Sam's body and I was able to wash away the blood and dirt from his body. I could hear wailing and screams as I got closer to Sam and Emily's house. The agonizing screams I recognized as Seth, I guessed that he was able to phase back to human, but it was clear that he was still in extreme pain. I could smell Carlisle so I assumed that he was there.

I came towards the house and I could see Emily and Leah both sitting on the front porch wrapped in each others' arms. It was nice that they could be there for each other, but I hated the reason why they were crying. Leah heard me coming and when she looked at me and I could see her eyes were red and swollen. She nudged Emily and the moment that she saw me, she flung herself from the porch running towards me. I was surprised by the force of her as she slammed herself into Sam, clutching to his shoulders.

I had one arm around his back the other behind his knees and I slowly lowered him to the ground. Emily curled herself into his chest and sobbed. The rain continued to fall, soaking her, but she didn't care. I knelt down on Sam's other side and placed my hands on Emily's back. I didn't have any words to make it better and it wasn't until I tasted the salt on my lips that I realized that I was crying too. Slowly, her hands fluttered over his hair and face, as she kissed his cheek, chin, neck and brought his arm up to her chest and then pressed his hand into her stomach.

"What am I going to do?" Emily whispered between sobs.

"I don't know," I answered. "While I know that no one could replace him, Emily, you are not alone. We will take care of you."

It was then that I noticed my pack family had surrounded us and Paul, Jared, Leah, Quil, Embry, Colin, and Brady came down onto their knees and placed one hand on Sam and another hand on Emily, giving her their silent reassurance and comfort. Another scream erupted from inside the house and I saw Leah flinch and Embry put an arm around her.

"What is going on in there?" I quietly asked Embry.

"Seth is healing too quickly, so Carlisle has to re-break some of the bones. First it was his arm and shoulder. Now, it is all along his spine so at times Seth can't feel anything at all until the nerves begin to heal and then he feels the pain. He has passed out a few times, but it sounds like he woke up again." Embry answered.

"Make sure someone stays with Emily until I come back."

"Alright."

I left the mourning group to go check on Seth. When I walked in the front door I saw Seth lying on his side on the living room rug with Carlisle at his back. Sue was at the kitchen table shaking and my dad was next to her, holding her. I made eye contact with him for a moment and then I walked to Seth and knelt on the floor.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked Carlisle.

"Jake . . ." Seth moaned and his face cringed in pain.

"Hey buddy, you hang in there." I placed my hand on his head as Seth began to mumble.

"I'm . . . I'm . . . I'm s . . . s. . . sor . . . sorry." Seth groaned.

Instantly I knew that he felt guilty that Bella was taken while she was with him. "Seth, no." I shook my head. "I don't blame you."

"It is time for more morphine for him." Carlisle informed me. He went to his bag, sitting on the couch and got what he needed. Almost instantly he had a syringe filled and emptied it into Seth and I could hear Seth's moans lessened into silence.

"Now what?" I asked.

"I'll have a few minutes before he wakes up again." Carlisle answered as he moved his hands incredibly fast down Seth's body. I held Seth tightly so that he wouldn't move while Carlisle was feeling the bones and I would hear a snapping sound as the bones were being realigned.

I waited in silent agony. I felt like everyone around me was suffering. I could hear Emily crying outside and Sue's torment inside each time one of Seth's bones was reset. Dad had one hand holding her head to his chest and the other making calming circles on her back, but that didn't keep her body from shaking. At the moment Seth was quiet and still, but slowly he started to shift his shoulders and moan in pain each time his shoulder moved.

"Hold him still." Carlisle instructed and I laid down on the floor, bringing Seth's chest to mine and held him tighter. As the morphine started to lose its effect on him, his moans turned to screams.

"How much more do you have to do?" I asked.

"His back is almost finished, the bones there are so delicate that I have to be extremely careful and I have to make sure that they are correct when I align them."

"He isn't moving." I mentioned nervously, indicating his lifeless legs.

"I know."

"Are you saying that Seth is paralyzed?" I was breathing heavily, and I couldn't imagine anything that we couldn't heal from.

"I'm not sure, yet. Obviously he has had an extremely bad back injury, however I am encouraged that with each new section that is aligned correctly he is getting more movement, but he is also getting more pain."

I took a deep breath. "Alright, I'm ready when you are." I told him.

Seth was given another round of morphine and his head rested against my shoulder, which allowed me to be able to relax for a moment. Carlisle finished correcting the final section in his back.

"Assuming that he doesn't hurt himself again, there is not much more that I can do for him." Carlisle said. "He needs to try and remain as still as possible and when his nerves reconnect he will hurt over his entire body."

"Does he need to stay on his side?"

"Either his side or his stomach, as long as he doesn't arch his back."

"Will you ask Quil to come inside, please?" I asked.

"Absolutely." Carlisle got up and I heard him call for Quil.

Quil walked in, soaking wet from the rain that still poured outside, he crouched on the floor with me and I explained to him what Carlisle told me. And as Seth began to wake up again I held him tightly to my chest and Quil watched over his hips and legs ready to keep them still if they moved, as Seth screamed.

"Seth, try to calm down, buddy." I whispered to him. "The worst is over, Carlisle is finished." His body was starting to sweat as it was working hard to put himself back together. I could feel him trying to relax, but at the same time he was in so much pain. Finally Seth's pain was so strong that he passed out, he would randomly twitch therefore Quil and I made sure that his back wasn't arching.

"Quil, how is Emily?" I asked him.

"Not good. I think I would rather deal with Seth's screaming. At least this will be over in a few hours," he shrugged.

"What does she know about how Sam died?" I asked.

"Nothing really. We carried Seth to her house and laid him here and with all the commotion, I think it took her a little bit to realize that you and Sam weren't here. Then she started asking where Sam was and no one knew how to answer her. Embry told her that you were bringing him, and instantly she knew something was wrong."

"I told her that Sam didn't make it." I felt a small warm hand on my shoulder, looked, and saw Leah.

"Leah, I'm sorry you had to do that."

"I didn't, I chose to." She took a deep breath.

"How is he?" she asked, nodding her head towards Seth.

He would moan randomly and I had both arms around him holding him to me. I could feel his chest rise and fall and just that simple movement seemed to be painful. He would twitch his shoulders which was even more painful, but his hips and legs still seemed completely still. "Too soon to know for sure. Quil, is he moving for you?" I asked.

"No." Quil answered.

"Oh, God please." I heard Sue mumble in the kitchen.

"Leah, can you take over here for me?" I asked.

"Sure . . . um," she grabbed the blanket that was folded on the back of the couch and laid it over Seth's body. It barely registered to me at all that he was naked, but I could see how uncomfortable that must be for his sister.

"Seth, I need you to be still for me. I need to get up and Leah is going to be here for you."

"Alright," he groaned.

I slowly removed my arms from him and then lifted myself off the ground and Leah laid down and wrapped her arms around her brother. I walked into the kitchen, Sue had stopped crying and she had her head resting on one palm, she looked tired, and Dad had her other hand. It made me wonder if they had been up all night as well, knowing that the army was coming.

"Hey Dad." I sat roughly in the chair next to him. "What do I need to be doing?"

"Jake, don't worry, Son. We will help you."

"Thanks."

"Old Quil was here, but he is already starting to work on the funeral arrangements and I'll help him when he needs it." Dad reassured.

"Excuse me." Sue said as she got up from the table. I assumed to give us some privacy and then I saw her go into the kitchen and started getting things out for us to eat. Even though I didn't feel like eating, I knew that I was hungry.

"Thank you, Sue." I acknowledged her.

"You are very welcome. It is actually really great to have something to do." Sue replied.

"Is there anything I need to do for the funeral?" The last funeral I went to was mom's and I did the best I could avoid going to any others, so I really had no idea what to expect. No one liked funerals, but as acting chief of our tribe Dad attended all funerals so I knew he would know what to do.

"There will be a few things, but we can cover that later."

"When will it be?"

"Tonight at sunset, we will have a bonfire for the pack and then at sunrise we will place him in the sacred grounds. Right now just stay here, be available to your pack and to Emily."

My pack. It was the first time that my dad acknowledged what we both knew, that I was now alpha. He saw the fear in my eyes. "You'll be just fine, Jake. Trust me."

I just nodded my head and tried to swallow the lump in my throat, unable to speak.

"Where is Rachel?" I asked.

"She was staying the night with a friend last night, so I haven't seen her today. It used to be noon before she would wake up, so I think we still have several hours before she will know anything."

"Does anyone else in the tribe know about Sam?" I asked.

"No, but they will soon. Once we start preparing his body there isn't really a good way to keep death a secret, and there really is no reason to. We will just call it a terrible camping accident."

"Alright."

"How did you know what was coming?" I asked.

"We knew something was going on when Paul and Jared went to Sam, he called me and I called Old Quil and Sue. There weren't many details then, all we knew was that some vampires were coming and that Edward would be with you all. It wasn't until Collin and Brady came back to stay on our land, that we knew more. Sam had them come here first to fill us in on what was going on and that was last we heard until several hours later they carried Seth here."

"Have you been up all night?" I asked Dad.

"Mostly, Old Quil, Sue, Emily and I have been here. Old Quil slept on the couch, I might have dozed off some, and they cooked knowing that you all would be tired and hungry when you got home.

We sat there in a comfortable silence, and I began to worry about Bella. Where was she? Was she okay? My blood boiled through my veins at the thought of that red leech changing her or killing her. I honestly wasn't sure anymore which one was worse, the Cullens had become more like 'people' but I still would never want that for Bella. The mere thought was enough to make my whole body shake, wanting the wolf to take over, find that bloodsucker and rip her head off. I told dad about her being taken and that the Cullens were out looking for her. He knew, saying that Quil had told him when they brought Seth back. He placed his hand over mine, to calm me down, and I gave him a weak smile.

Even though it had only been a couple hours, I hoped that maybe they were close to finding her. So I got up and called Edward, but Jasper answered. They were almost to Seattle and would be meeting Edward and Esme soon. Alice confirmed that Bella was still alive and promised to call if she knew something new.

After I hung up, I looked around at everything going on around me, and slowly I began to function, but I felt like a zombie just moving around, but not really thinking. I put some sausage, bacon, muffins and bagels on a plate for Leah, Quil, and Embry. Embry had come inside and was sitting on the floor with them. I told them about the bonfire tonight and that they were all off duty until then. Seth was asleep, not sure if it was from the additional morphine that Carlisle gave him, exhaustion, or the pain causing him to pass out.

I ate quickly and then I saw Old Quil come back inside. He had a large black umbrella with him that he shook the water from and then leaned it by the door. He came and spoke to Dad and I followed him over to the kitchen table. They were ready to take Sam's body and so the three of us went out. Old Quil helped Dad get into his truck and I walked over to Emily and the guys that were with her.

"Em," I knelt down on the ground next to her and she was curled into a ball with her head on Sam's chest, "they need to take him."

I pulled lightly on her shoulders and at first she fought me, I wasn't going to force her to move even though I could have.

Then slowly she sat up so that she was on her knees, she kissed her own finger tips and then pressed her fingers to Sam's lips. Her hand lightly trailed down his shoulder and chest as she nodded her head. I looked quickly at Jared and Paul and together they picked up Sam and carried him to the truck and placed him inside a simple wooden box. Emily watched them and as the truck drove away. More sobs erupted from her, so I pulled her to my chest and let her cry. She was completely soaked and felt so cold as I wrapped my arms around her.

I heard Brady and Colin walk inside the house, leaving Emily and I alone. I wasn't sure how long we sat there, looking down the road where the truck had disappeared. Slowly I shifted Emily to my lap and was able to rock her gently as I rubbed her back. Both of her arms were around my neck and her head rested on my shoulder as I felt her body relax. It seemed that she had worn herself out crying and fell asleep. I lifted her up and carried her inside. The moment I walked in everyone was completely silent. I wiped my feet on the mat and then carried Emily to her room, laying her down on top of the bed.

As I removed her from myself she started shivering and so I took off her soggy shoes and socks. "Hey, Leah," I called quietly, but I knew she would hear me.

"Yes, Jake," Leah answered as she came and stood next to me. She looked completely worn out, and I was sure that she needed to sleep.

"Do you mind changing Emily into dry clothes? And then try to get some rest, I'll look after Seth."

"Alright, thanks."

I placed my hand on her shoulder. "I'm here for you too, if you need it," I told her.

She turned her sad eyes to me and nodded her head. "Not right now, but I'll let you know."

I walked out and closed the bedroom door behind me and went to call Alice.

"Hey, Alice." I could hear her breathing heavily.

"Jacob, I can't talk right now."

"What is going on?" I asked panicked.

******Author's ********Note: **For a while the story will be divided between the Wolf Side and the Cullen Side of the story,the next chapter will be on the Cullen Side while they search for Bella. I didn't really mean for this to be another cliffhanger, but instead of Alice telling Jacob what is going on, I would rather show you, so that is why the chapter stops there.


	43. Chapter 38 - SEARCHING

******Author's********Note: **Try to remember that everything going on with the Cullens and the wolves are happening at the same time. InBS1, it served the story for you (the reader) to not know the specific details, I do not feel like that is true here. So I will be giving the details and going back and forth between the Cullens and Jacob. While this story will still be 90% written from Jacob'spov, when Jacob is not available I will write from another POV. For the Cullens, my only options are Alice or Edward and for some reason I prefer the male pov, so I hope that you can handle taking this journey with Edward.

******Chapter********38 ********- ********SEARCHING**

Song - John Mayer: Dreaming With a Broken Heart

youtube dot com /watch?v=J8b08b_vp80&feature=autoplay&list=PLF8DEEEB43BFCD572&index=24&playnext=3

Back in time to when the pack and Cullens are together where Bella, Alice and Seth were hiding.

******EDWARD'S********POV**

___Promise ____me, ____that ____you'll ____bring ____Bella ____back ____to ____me._ Jacob said to me.  
"I will, Jacob." I promised.  
___"ALIVE!"_ he clarified. "___And ____truly ____alive, ____not ____a ____frozen ____over ____corpse ____that ____moves."_  
I cringed inside, because I didn't want Bella to become one of us anymore than Jacob did. I hoped desperately that I wouldn't be put in that situation, where I had to choose between changing her or her dying."I'll do my best."I answered.  
Jacob looked at me for a moment and I saw in his mind that he understood that it was the only answer I could give.

Then I nodded to my family and we took off. The harsh winds made it difficult to follow Victoria's trail, but we knew to go towards Seattle because of Alice's visions. Alice seemed to think it was going to be a while before Victoria made a decision on what to do with Bella. Right now all she could see was Bella on Victoria's back, like she had volunteered to go. That was so Bella, of course she would be willing to trade herself as long as those she cared about didn't have to suffer.

As I ran I barely noticed when the surfaced changed from dirt and grass to pebbly sand as we came towards the water.  
"Edward, wait!" Emmett called.  
I came to a quick stop, ankle deep in the water. "What?" I asked.  
"I just don't think it is a good idea for us all to be soaking wet while we are wondering around Seattle." Rose tried to explain.  
"Really, Rose? Are you that worried about your appearance?" I rolled my eyes, irritated that she actually thought that mattered.  
"Of course she is not." Emmett scowled at me.  
"Are you really going to argue with me on something that Rose thinks?" I challenged. Emmett knew that I was most likely right, so he wisely kept quiet.

"Edward," Jasper interrupted. "I don't care about getting wet, however I think it might be better if we can spread out in Seattle and cell phones tend not to do well in water."  
"Alright." I tossed my phone to Jasper. "Once in Seattle, head downtown to the Jagged Nail and I'll find you."  
Everyone, but Esme, took off back towards our house for a car and clothing that would be more appropriate for blending into the crowds of Seattle.  
"Please, be careful Edward." Esme walked towards me, placing her hand on my shoulder. I could see in her mind that she was scared about what I might do if we were to loose Bella. She never recovered completely from my trip to Italy and now that Bella was not part of our family she lived in constant fear that I would one day leave them.

I moved closer to her and my shoes squeaked from the water that filled them. My arms wrapped around her shoulders and I hugged her tightly. "I will, I promise."  
"Okay, I love you, Son." She said as she reached up and kissed my cheek.  
"I love you, too." I smiled for a moment as my lips brushed across her forehead. "Do you want to come with me?" I could see in her mind that she did want to come, but was worried that I wouldn't appreciate her hovering.  
Esme hugged me back tightly. "Yes, thank you."

Together we ran back to the water until it quickly changed to swimming. I could feel the water as my legs kicked like a propeller from a boat, we soared underwater. It was times like these that it was nice to not have to breathe and we were much stronger than the currents so they did not make a difference. There was a clear channel between here and Seattle that was easy to follow and as I emerged from the water I was surrounded by boats that lined the harbor. Most were personal boats, however some were large deep fishing boats that reeked of fish. Some were cruise ships that offered tourists either day cruises around the harbor or speed boats that would give families a quick ride. The only ones with people around them were the large cargo ships and it seems that the early morning crew has started. The sky was starting to awaken and there was not a cloud in the sky so I could easily tell that it was going to be sunny. That would make things more complicated, but certainly not impossible.

I pulled myself from the water and Esme did the same.  
"It's so they will dry faster." She explained, wringing the water from her clothes.  
Sounded reasonable, so I wrung the water from my clothes, if I could find a place to run then they could air dry rather quickly. I started walking and Esme followed closely. Even though I knew that I didn't need to be, it was simply habit to feel protective of Esme.

Vampires really weren't all that different from humans in the way that they thought and tend to all be basically the same. What humans considered to be the "dangerous" part of town was usually because of high vampire activity, or at least the vampire could mingle in, take a few humans and it would just be blamed on drug or gang activity. So I planned to head in that direction to see what I could find. I thought it best to start with areas that I thought Victoria would be most familiar with and then branch out from there once the rest of my family arrived.

I could see the large buildings that surrounded the downtown area, and found a deserted area and ran quickly back and forth to dry my clothing, and Esme did the same. Once dry I started to walk the area listening to anyone that might be able to help me. There was a large alley with homeless people sleeping under cardboard boxes and drunks that had passed out against the dumpters. A few call girls tried to get my attention, I quickly checked their minds, wishing that I hadn't as it was clear that none here knew anything helpful.

We continued to walk along the harbor at a fast human pace, going faster when I knew no one was around. I wasn't really sure what I was hoping to find, the odds of someone happening to notice two females coming by would be a long shot, even though Victoria's hair was quite distinctive. If only Alice was with me then I could get some idea of what general area I was looking for. Until then I continued to search, listen, and smell, trying to find some trace of them.  
Esme was doing the same, looking in every direction and her breathing was deep trying to smell anything that might be useful. "Where are we going? Anywhere in particular?" Esme asked.  
"Mostly just checking along the ports first, before checking in with the others." I answered.

The sun poured from the sky and it made me wish that I had something different than my dark blue jeans and charcoal t-shirt to cover my arms and neck. I felt confident that Alice would bring me something, at least Esme had on a thin long sleeve dark purple shirt and jeans. To avoid the sun I decided to head towards the Jagged Nail, it was a small sports bar in the nicer part of downtown that was open at all times. Inside the floor was a painted cement that looked like large marble squares framed by solid dark maple wood. There was a large bar with tall round stools and several tall square tables and chairs, everything was always very clean which gave the illusion of safety.

To humans this place was famous for the cheap food and largest beer selection in town, and for vampires it was popular because it was generally very dark. There was one small window and black paint covered the rest of the walls, with large modern murals giving some color. I saw Esme walking around looking at the pieces on the wall and even without reading her mind I would be able to tell that she thought they were spectacular. To me, it looked like a toddler got a hold of a paintbrush and I couldn't figure out why people considered it to be art.

I learned about this place from the weeks that I spent in Seattle looking for Victoria. She had made such a mess of the place, but most of the young vampires had no idea who Victoria was. There were rumors among them that Riley had a lover who was calling the shots and he would meet up with her here at the Jagged Nail. So that was where I went and I was surprised to find the bar tender, Elizabeth, was a vampire. Though she preferred to be called Lizzy because it made the humans feel more comfortable with her. I found that she was very friendly and I could sit at the bar and listen to the coming and going around me.

My eyes made her quite curious about me and I explained that I didn't drink from humans, which she found to be quiet interesting. She explained that she struggled at times with taking human life, but she did her best to focus on the gang bosses and drug lords that haunted the area. I found that I could relate easily, during my own time of rebellion I had done the same thing. For me it was much easier because I could read their minds and know, but the violence in town was common and she felt confident by taking out this one human, she would be saving the lives of countless others.

When Esme and I first arrived I saw Lizzy working at the bar. In the morning there typically wasn't much alcohol served, however it was still a very popular breakfast place. Their coffee was famous as well as their breakfast sandwiches and burritos. I made quick introductions between Esme and Lizzy and then Esme began to wonder around. Esme loved old buildings and so the downtown area was really fascinating to her. So while Esme enjoyed examining the artwork on the walls I walked over to the bar, where I saw Lizzy was pleasantly surprised to see me.  
"Hello, Edward, it has been a day or so. Where did you go?" She smiled.  
I hadn't realized that I was becoming so predictable, however I was bored out of my mind when I first came to Seattle and so I came here often. "I needed to go home, emergency situation came up." I shrugged. "Honestly, I didn't think you would notice."  
"Bartenders are suppose to notice these things." She answered easily.

We continued to chat easily as she served different customers that came in on their way to work. I couldn't help but notice Esme's thoughts, she was so excited that I was speaking to a girl. I took an unnecessary deep breath, I wasn't sure what I was going to do with her. I loved Esme like a mother or sister, but the way that she worried about me all the time was sometimes annoying. In an attempt to give Lizzy and I 'privacy' Esme continued to look at the already memorized art.

I excused myself and walked over to Esme, and placed my hand on her shoulder. "You know, you really shouldn't worry quite so much. I'm fine."  
"Edward, there was a time when I saw you 'fine', and believe me you are far from it." She challenged. She walked over and sat down at one of the small tables, even thought there was no one else but a fellow vampire there, pretending to be human was too habitual for us by now.  
So I followed her and sat next to her. "Okay, maybe not completely fine. But I don't need you playing match maker with any girl that I happen to talk to."  
"I'm sorry, you know I can't help it. I just want to see you happy again."  
"I know you do."

Esme placed her hand over my own. ___There ____might ____be ____someone ____else, ____you ____know._ She thought, too scared to say it outloud.  
"No, there is not."  
"I'm not saying right now, but it is possible to love again."  
"Could you? If something were to happen to Carlisle?" I looked into her mind and I could see the pain that my question caused and almost felt guilty for it, but I really did want her answer.  
"I hope so, and I hope that Carlisle would find love again if something were to happen to me. Don't you think Bella would want that for you?"  
"Yeah, I think she would want that, easier said than done. I can't think about that right now. Maybe when I bring her back to Jacob and I see them living the life that I want for her to live."  
"I'm so sorry, Edward." ___I ____wish ____that ____she ____were ____still ____ours._  
"Don't say that, that is not an option."

"What if Victoria changes her?" Esme asked.  
"Then it would be my greatest failure of all." I shook my head in disgust. " Ic an't believe that it has gotten this far and Victoria was able to even touch Bella. I hate myself for not protecting Bella enough." I clinched my fists in both frustration and anger.  
"Edward, no. She wasn't yours to protect."  
"That is not true. I introduced her to our world, therefore she'll always be mine to protect, she just isn't mine to hold."  
___Maybe, ____someday ____she ____will ____be. _Esme took a deep breath. I was done arguing with Esme about Bella, I knew that there was nothing more that I could say. I got up and went to talk to Lizzy, just to give me something to do.

It was a little while later that Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose showed up and I changed into the clothes that Alice had brought for me so that we would be able to walk out despite the sun shinning bright. Alice was getting some wicked visions, the problem was that I couldn't tell where Victoria and Bella were.

All I could see was a hard wood floor and Bella was sitting in a tight ball. She looked to be wet and cold. It seemed that there was a small lamp or possibly a candle giving light to the room. Victoria seemed to be extremely curious about Bella. She asked her about how she met me, what she thought of my family, of the wolves, what she thought of herself, and I could see Bella answering slowly and sometimes cautiously. Victoria would slap her face when she either didn't like an answer or she felt like Bella took too long to answer, slowly Bella's skin began to bruise more and more.

I could feel the hatred deep inside boil as I watched the pain that Bella endured.  
"Easy Edward," Jasper cautioned, as he began to do his best to calm me back down, "we need to be smart about this."  
"Right." I shook my head to try and get Alice's vision out for a moment, however I didn't want to be away from her. Alice was my only link to Bella and I knew that even the most minor flash could be extremely important in finding Bella. "From Alice we can see that Bella is wet and cold, so I think it is safe to assume that Victoria swam here. I would like Emmett and Rose to head north and Jasper and Esme to head south from here along the harbor." I looked at Jasper to see if he had any problem with Alice being with me, and his thoughts seemed fine. "Alice and I will go first to the homes here in Seattle that once belonged to the newborn families that Victoria created. It is possible that she is using one of their houses to hide in."

We separated and Alice and I went quickly to the three houses here in town. They were far from each other so we took Rose's BMW that they drove down here. I drove while Alice concentrated on Bella and Victoria to see if she could get any more clues. Once Victoria was finished interrogating and beating Bella she left her. Bella walked around the room, tried to open the locked door, and then curled back on the floor. I wasn't sure if she got any sleep at all the night before the fight, she looked so tired and helpless, and she ended up falling asleep. Alice then focused on Victoria and found her sucking the life of a man, however I wasn't sure if he was just at the wrong place at the wrong time or if she was filling up for a purpose.

"Alice was there anything that I missed while you all were coming down here?" I asked.  
"Not really, Jacob has called but I didn't have anything to tell him. It was almost like Victoria just came across this place by accident. I didn't see any place in her mind until suddenly she was just there." She showed me the place, in the vision it was still dark outside, but I could tell that it was a white house or building with a dark green door. I immediately could cross out two of the houses, one was bright blue and the other was a sage green, and because Victoria didn't actually decide on a place until last minute I really doubted that she was in the other home. It was deep in the heart of Seattle and I couldn't see her just bumping into it on accident.

The difficulty of Alice's visions are to filter through all the sick and twisted things that Victoria thought about doing and the things that she actually did. Suddenly Alice gasped, and threw her hands over each side of her head, like she wanted it to stop. Alice's clearest visions are those that are actually happening, and she could see Bella still laying down on the cold floor. She was on her side, laying on her arm and her other arm looked like it had been curled into her chest, but now rested on the hard ground. Victoria ran her finger over the scar left by James, gently she picked up Bella's hand, and caressed her thumb over the rippled edge of the scar, and brought her lips down kissing the edge.  
"I hate that your flesh was the last thing his lips were on." Victoria hissed to no one. "I hate you, I hate you. I hate you," she continued to mumble over and over.  
I wasn't completely sure if she was talking to Bella or to James for leaving her in pursuit of Bella.

Suddenly, Victoria's teeth sunk into the same mark that James had left and Bella began to scream and squirm. The noise didn't phase Victoria at all as she pulled her teeth out, licking it to seal the wound and bit her again.  
"Noooo!" I screamed as Victoria continued over and over in Alice's mind.  
"Make it stop!" Alice wailed, her knees were brought up to chest, as she rocked in her seat.  
I had never gotten into a car accident in my life, but I had also never had such a murderous rage rush over me in the middle of traffic, so I took the next exit and pulled over as quickly as I could.  
"Alice, please." I yelled, shaking her shoulders. "Where is she?"  
"I don't know." Every part of Alice's body was shaking in her own torment from the images filling her head. Bella continued to plead and scream as she tried to push Victoria away from her, but Bella was only hurting herself as she kicked and hit. Victoria would hiss and snarl as she continued the cycle of licking and biting.

As the torment continued, desperate to see anything else I began to look around the room that Bella was in and I could see the slight shadow of a window and I could see the angle of light that was from the sun. It wasn't a bright sun, possibly covered by clouds and then I heard a clap of thunder and pounding of rain against the building.  
"Alice, is this happening right now?"  
"As best as I can tell, yes. It is either right now or about to, her decision is so clear that nothing will change her mind, so I can't tell if that is because she is actually doing it or just that determined."  
I pulled out my cell phone and brought up the weather radar. It was clear skies in all of Seattle.  
"Alice, she is not in Seattle."

I felt confident that she was still in this general area and zoomed the weather radar out to look for thunderstorms and found that it really wasn't helpful. There was a massive thunderstorm coming down from Vancouver as far east as La Push and west of Everett, it looked to be in Seattle probably in about an hour.

Alice was still curled up with her head resting on her knees. Victoria was still torturing Bella until she sunk her teeth into her wrist again and began to suck.  
Suddenly, Alice's cell phone range and she answered without looking at the phone. "Hello?" Her eyes were still glazed watching the images in her head rather than paying attention.  
"Hey, Alice." I heard Jacob through the phone.  
Her breathing increased as she tried to stay focused on Bella. "Jacob, I can't talk right now," she told him.  
"What is going on?" He asked panicked.

Victoria was still sucking on Bella's arm as I took the phone from Alice and decided that I would talk to him. "Jacob, it's Edward, Bella is not in Seattle, but I'm not sure where she is."  
"Edward, I'm trusting you."  
I knew how hard it was for him to do that and I really did appreciate his trust. "Thank you, and I am doing everything I can to keep my promise to you."  
"So, Bella's alive." Jacob stated. I didn't know what to say. I could lie to him and tell him that everything was fine, that Victoria was just holding Bella captive, or I could tell him the truth that Victoria had bit her several times and was now sucking on her. Before I could decide Alice got another vision of Bella laying on her side with her bandaged wrist to her chest. For whatever reason Victoria sucked her own venom back out. "Edward?" Jacob asked impatiently.  
"Yes, Jacob she is alive."  
I heard him take a deep breath. "Okay, good," Jacob sighed.

"Are you doing alright, Jacob?"  
"I've been better. I have never felt more torn between my pack and Bella. I wish that I could be in two places at once."  
"I know what you mean. I wish that I knew where she was."  
"Believe me, I am beyond thrilled that Bella is alive, but I don't get it. Why is she keeping her alive?" Jacob asked.  
"To torture her. She feels that Bella is responsible for James being killed. If James hadn't started tracking her, and if I hadn't challenged James making it even more of an obsession for him then she feels like James would not have been destroyed." I explained.

"What is she doing to Bella?" I could hear the resistance in his voice and it was very difficult for him to ask, so I knew that he wanted the truth.  
"She has physically beaten her, other than Bella being bruised I don't know if she has any broken bones, I can't tell." I heard Jacob growling through the phone. "And she has bit her . . ."  
"WHAT?" Jacob interrupted. "What part of completely alive don't you understand?" He yelled.  
"Calm down, she sucked her own venom back out, so Bella isn't being changed. She is just using the venom's burning feeling as a means of torturing her."

Once again I could hear him growling and take several deep breathes. "I know, it is horrible. Jacob, you may not believe me, but I do not want her to be changed. I never have."  
"Yeah, I know." I could hear someone moaning in the back ground. "Look, Seth is awake, I need to go."  
"I'll try to keep you as updated as I can." I promised.  
"Thanks, I'll probably be at Emily's place, so call me here."  
"Alright, and if appropriate please give her our condolences."  
"Okay will do, bye."  
"Bye."


	44. Chapter 39 - CHIEF

**Chapter 39 – CHIEF**

Song: Josh Gracin – Unsung Heroes: It Could Have Been Me

- you tube dot com /watch?v=ibnFNjS79UU&feature=related

(I'm sorry to those who are able to see youtube, I do not think he ever recorded and released the song so it might be hard to find)

JACOB'S POV

Talking to Edward was never very easy, but it was even harder feeling so helpless. I hated having to trust him and there wasn't anything I could do about it. However, he really was as helpless as myself, and was still desperately searching for Bella. I couldn't believe that Victoria had bitten Bella, but it was such a relief to know that she had sucked the venom back out. I hated so much that she was hurting Bella like this.

When I finished talking to Edward, I walked over to Seth, who was still laying on the floor. Embry was sleeping on the ground with his back pressed against Seth's, and Quil was also asleep on the floor with this back against the couch, his head was against one of the cushions on the end of the couch with one hand resting on Seth's leg. Seth turned his head and looked at me as I came and sat down next to him.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"A little stoned, but at least I don't hurt right now." He answered.

"Well that is good, maybe you are healing."

"I think my shoulder is certainly better." He shifted both shoulders on the floor and winced slightly.

"There is no rush, but I am glad that you are doing better."

"Have you heard from the Cullens?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, but there is not much to tell. Bella is alive, but they don't know where she is."

"I really am sorry." Seth frowned deeply.

"I know you are, there isn't anything you could have done differently." I reassured him.

I could see some of the muscles in Seth's back spasm and twitch and he began to moan.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked. Seth shook his head. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, thanks."

I got up and went to the kitchen, got him two sandwiches, and came and sat back with him. He ate quietly and then drifted back asleep. I rested my head against the side of the couch and listened to all the sounds around me. I could hear the steady breathing of Leah and Emily, coming from Emily's bedroom. I was glad that they were able to get some rest. I was going to owe Leah big for being with Emily, and I wondered if she was doing okay. I knew how close Emily and Leah used to be and it seemed that they were settling back into that same bond. Embry, Quil, and Seth were still sound asleep and I guessed that Sue left with Dad and Old Quil. I knew that there was still a long and difficult day ahead of me so I decided to get some sleep while I could.

I woke up to the sound of the front door opening and it was Jared, Kim, and Paul, walking into the house. I stretched and acknowledged them. They had both gone to Jared's house to crash for a while and came back here for food. They seemed calm, but I could tell that Sam's death was very difficult on them, even though we were all a family they were both closest to Sam. He had helped them adjust to this crazy new world.

Quil and Embry stirred and stretched as well. "Hey guys," I addressed them. They looked at me, I could see in their eyes that I wasn't just their best friend, there was something new and different. There was authority and respect given to me as their alpha. "Go ahead and eat, then I want you both to do some patrolling. I honestly think it is over, but I wouldn't put it past Victoria to have something else planned for when we think it is over."

"Sure, sure." They both said and we laughed, it felt strange to laugh, but good at the same time. They made themselves some sandwiches and then headed out.

As I was heading to the kitchen, I could hear crying from Emily's room and knew that both girls were awake. I asked Jared to keep an eye on Seth and then I lightly tapped on Emily's door before opening it. They were both on the bed, Emily was under the blankets and Leah was on top and their arms were around each other. I came and knelt down on the side next to Emily.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked.

"No," Emily whispered.

"She has a killer headache, can you get her something." Emily scowled at Leah like it was some secret that she wasn't suppose to share. "What? You do." Leah defended.

"My head is the least of my concerns." Emily reasoned.

"Where is your pain meds?" I asked. Emily gave me the directions and Leah helped me know what to give her and then went to the kitchen. I came back with a couple pills and some water for her to drink.

Emily sat up and brought her legs to the side of the bed and I sat down next to her. "You need to eat." I told Emily and she shook her head. I placed my hand over her stomach. "You need to eat."

She placed her hand over mine. "I know, but Jacob . . ." I could feel her muscles tighten as her shoulders began to shake.

"Come here." I offered, as I wrapped my arms around her. Her arms we so weak as she draped them behind my back, it made me wish that she wasn't in such pain. There wasn't anything that I could say so I just held her silently as she cried, until she slowly stopped.

"Okay, I'm ready." Emily whispered.

"Alright." I grabbed her hand and we walked out. Leah was sitting at the table with Jared, Kim, and Paul eating a sandwich. Emily picked up a slice of bread and some ham, placing them on a plate and sat down at the table. I made myself a quick lunch and joined them.

Colin and Brady walked into the room, they had both rested and eaten so I had them trade with Embry and Quil out on patrols.

From Emily's I walked over to the beach where we would have the bonfire tonight. It was going to be a large gathering so I knew that we would need a large circle. The ground was very wet from all the rain that we got today and I used my hands to dig down a little in the pebbly sand for a drier area to build the fire. I found several drift wood branches and arranged them for lighting later.

"Hey Jake," Quil called, walking towards me followed by Embry.

"Hey," I acknowledged. "Was there anything on patrols?

"Nah," Quil answered. "However, your dad wanted some of the ashes from the leeches that we burned."

"Okay, that's weird." I replied.

"We wanted to know what to do with it." Embry added.

"You got me, I have no idea." I shrugged and Embry sat down a dark leather pouch. "When did he talk to you?"

"He called over at Emily's and Paul phased and asked us to bring it. Brady got the bag from Old Quil and then brought it to us."

"Then why don't you take it over to Old Quil." I suggested.

"Alright, I'll take it" Quil offered, picking up the bag he jogged off towards his grandfather's place.

"You doing alright, Jake?" Embry asked.

I just shrugged. "Is any of us alright?" I asked back.

"I guess not," he confirmed. "But I'm not stupid enough to think that it is the same for me as it is for you."

"He was just as much your alpha as he was mine." I countered.

"Yeah, but you know it is not the same. And you throw Bella in the mix and I don't know how you are holding it together."

"Falling apart isn't an option right now." I answered. "Maybe when it is, I'll completely lose it or something, but I can't right now."

He came over and stood next to me. "Just like you are here for us, we are here for you. And if anyone deserves to 'lose it' it is you."

"Thanks, I appreciate that."

We were both quiet for a moment, as we continued to gather wood and made a large stack next to the fire pit. "Do I need to say anything to the pack about being alpha?" I asked.

"Like what?" Embry asked.

"I don't know, ask everyone if they want me to be alpha."

Embry shook his head. "Jake, you were already Sam's beta, even if you weren't 'suppose' to be alpha, you would be now."

"That is true."

"Everyone knows that. Did you think someone would fight you for it?" Embry asked.

"No one specific, I just wasn't sure that I should just assume that the responsibility would be mine."

"Jake, you have enough to worry about without adding this to it. You are alpha."

It was good to have Embry's confirmation to something that I already knew. Despite being my best friend I knew that he would be honest with me and tell me what he really thought. After all the wood was gathered for the bonfire Embry took off to Quil's house and I went to my own.

When I walked in the door, Rachel was sitting on the couch completely lost in thought with a dazed look on her face.

"Rach, you alright?"

"Yeah," she answered sadly, "just thinking of Sam. You know we went to high school together, I can't believe he died."

"I know, it was really unexpected." I came and sat next to her on the couch.

"How did you and Sam become friends?" Rachel asked.

"Well it's a long, complicated story, and we just got in the same circle. He was always looking out for the tribe, protecting us."

"It sounds like you looked up to him a lot."

"I did, he taught me a lot, probably more than I can say."

We settled into a comfortable silence for a little bit each of us in our own thoughts. It was weird having to be so vague about how I knew Sam.

"Are you going to the funeral?" I asked her.

"For a little bit." Rachel looked down at the ground and I knew why she wouldn't be there for long. She probably wouldn't go at all, but her friends here would all be going and she knew that it would seem rude.

"I understand." I put my arm across her shoulders.

"How do you do it, Jake? Stay in this house all the time. Don't you feel like she is everywhere and nowhere all at the same time?"

"I guess, I don't remember her well and what I do remember I want to hold on to."

"That makes sense." We gave each other a sad smile and then I heard Dad rolling up the ramp.

We had a quiet dinner and my mind was a garbled mess between trying to think of anything I needed to do for the funeral, even though Dad told me that he would help me and already explained everything that would be happening. I was worried about Emily, but he told me that Sue and Leah were with her and Jared and Paul were taking care of Seth. Then there was Bella, I wanted her here with me, to have her eyes to look into and her body to hold. I passed my room and I could smell her scent so powerful. It was perfection and my own form of torture at the exact same time. I couldn't stay away as I sat down on my bed and curled her pillow to my chest. I wanted it to be her, and I hated that I couldn't be the one to bring her home.

I wasn't sure how long I laid there before I heard Dad's voice. "Hey Jake," he spoke softly from the entry of my room.

I lifted my head looked at him as I sat up in bed. "Yes?"

"It's time." I heard him back out and roll to his room and I got up and followed him there. I helped him get dressed in dark pants, a cream long sleeve shirt with a vest over it that had intricate tribal lettering, two large wolves covered each breast, and eagle feathers lined his shoulders and waist. Then I got myself dressed, Old Quil brought clothing out to each of the wolves. When Victoria first started coming around, the council knew that something like this could happen and had clothing made for each of us. We each had a light wool shirt that was sleeveless, each shirt was dyed to match the wolf so mine was a russet brown color with black and white feathers across the shoulders. On each breast there was a wolf and they were facing each other howling up into the sky. I had loose leather pants and would be barefoot.

I got Dad's headdress from the closet and braided his hair getting ready to attach it to his head. This was the only part of funerals I was familiar with. Dad attended all tribal funerals and I always helped him get ready for them.

"Wait a minute, Jake." The headdress was long with several feathers and I figured that he wanted to wait to have it attached until he was ready to leave. "Follow me," he rolled over to his closet and pointed to a cedar box on the bottom right side. "Hand me that." I lifted the box and sat it on his lap, he lifted the lid and brought out a wooden wolf's head. It had carved ears, eyes, and nose, it was so detailed that it almost looked real. The wood appeared to be very old and was dark with age. He rolled to the headdress that was laying across his bed and attached it to the crown of the headdress.

"Why have you never worn this before?" I asked.

"Because I'm not a wolf, and I'm not the one who will be wearing it."

He looked directly at me and I was stunned silent for a moment. "Dad, no. I can't."

"Jacob, this headdress is for chief. I've held on to it knowing that I would pass it on to you or your son one day."

"I'm not ready for that."

"I know Son. Honestly, Sam wasn't ready either."

"He always seemed so sure of his decisions." I murmured softly.

"That is how your pack will see you too."

"I hope so."

"Don't hope, Son, make it so."

I just nodded and tried to swallow the lump that was in my throat. I had no idea how I was going to get through this, just when I was starting to get used to the idea that I was alpha, I was also chief. I could feel the weight on my shoulders and it seemed so heavy. Dad rolled towards me and took my hands and I knelt down to be closer to eye level with him.

"It's okay to be scared, Jake. Just don't live in fear. Fear can hold you prisoner and keep you from being the man that I know you are." I nodded my head. "It is also okay to cry," he added. With that I crumbled with my head resting in his lap and cried. My body shook and I held on tightly to my dad. I could feel that it was cleansing. I was trying to be so strong for everyone else that if felt good to let my father be the support for me. He rested a heavy hand on my shoulder and with the other ran his fingers through my hair.

It was a few minutes that I took a deep breath and wiped my eyes. "Thanks, Dad."

"That is part of me being here for you." He gave me a big hug and then I heard the phone ringing so I walked to the kitchen and answered.

"Hey, Jake." Charlie said.

"Oh, Charlie." Crap, I hadn't even thought of what I would need to tell him.

"I heard about Sam and wanted to know if you all needed anything."

"Thanks for calling, but we are good."

"I assume that Bella is going to stay with you all for the weekend." Charlie stated easily.

I was racking my brain trying to think of what the best response would be. Charlie wasn't going to be there, but would he hear eventually that Bella wasn't at the funeral? I already knew that Victoria had beaten Bella, so I knew that she wasn't coming back without at least some bruises.

"Did you hear me, Jake?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, yeah, um. Actually, Bella is with the Cullens. Alice kidnapped her for the weekend."

Charlie chuckled. "You know Alice, I think she could get Bella to do almost anything."

"Yeah, she is something else." I tried to make my voice light so not to worry Charlie.

"Well, I won't keep you Jake. I'm sure that you and Billy have your hands full."

"Thanks, Charlie. I'll talk to you all later."

"Bye."

While I had the phone I called over to Emily's to see how things were going over there. It was not going well with Seth being in a lot of pain and Emily's crying and so I knew I needed to go there. I traded out the patrols again and then Dad, Rachel and I went over to Emily's.


	45. Chapter 40 - DECISIONS, DECISIONS

Song: Trading Yesterday – Love Song Requiem

Song- you tube dot com watch?v=1tnVMKgpNUE&feature=autoplay&list=PLF8DEEEB43BFCD572&index=4&playnext=3

**Chapter 40 – DECISIONS, DECSIONS **

**EDWARD'S ****POV**

(Phone call, with Jacob)  
___Once ____again ____I ____could ____hear ____him ____growling ____and ____him ____taking ____several ____deep ____breathes.____" I ____know, ____it ____is ____horrible. ____Jacob, ____you ____may ____not ____believe ____me, ____but ____I ____do ____not ____want ____her ____to ____be ____changed. ____I ____never ____have."  
"Yeah, ____I ____know." ____I ____could ____hear ____someone ____moaning ____in ____the ____back____ground. ____"Look, ____Seth ____is ____awake, ____I ____need ____to ____go."  
"I'll ____try ____to ____keep ____you ____as ____updated ____as ____I ____can."  
"Thanks, ____I'll ____probably ____be ____at ____Emily's ____place, ____so ____call ____me ____here."  
"Alright, ____and ____if ____appropriate ____please ____give ____her ____our ____condolences."  
"Okay ____will ____do, ____bye."  
"Bye."_

I hung up with Jacob and drove back towards the Jagged Nail as Alice called the rest of the family to have them gathered until we decide where we wanted to check next. As much as I hated seeing and hearing the torture that Bella was enduring, I kept thinking about Alice's visions, trying to see if there was anything at all that could help figure out where she was located. I parked the car and found the rest of my family waiting for us in the parking lot.

As always Jasper was thinking of every strategic advantage and possibility that we could use in finding Bella. Emmett was excited about the possibility of finding Victoria, and tried not to think about what might be happening to Bella. As long as Victoria didn't kill Bella, he didn't mind if she was changed. He enjoyed his vampire life and didn't understand why Rose or I had a problem with it. Esme was such a mix of emotions from being concerned about Bella and being worried about me, that I skipped over her. Rosalie surprised me, she was actually really worried about Bella. She knew what it was like for her last human memories to be horrible and as much as she didn't want Bella to be changed, she didn't want Bella to endure anything even close to what she experienced.

"Thank you all for coming back so quickly." I acknowledged as Alice and I approached them.  
"Of course, Edward." Esme smiled.  
I shared with them what Alice had seen so far and explained that it had been determined that Bella was not here and was most likely either up north into Canada or another random place. We were standing in the parking lot behind the building and suddenly from inside I heard some familiar voices.  
___"Why ____are ____we ____here?" __A __male __vampire __complained.____  
"Because ____she ____is ____the ____best ____source ____for ____information," __hissed __a __female.____  
"Let's ____get ____this ____over ____with." __A __different __male __added, __like __he __was __already __bored.____  
_  
I heard them open the front door and could see their thoughts as they looked around the place for ___Lizzy._  
___"Please, ____have ____a ____seat ____and ____I'll ____be ____with ____you ____in ____a ____moment." __Lizzy __said, __hidden __from __the __back __room.____  
"Hello ____Elizabeth," __the __female __said.____  
"Oh!" __Lizzy __said __and __I __could __hear __the __panic __in __her __thoughts. ____What ____have ____I ____done? ____Why ____are ____they ____here?____Maybe ____it ____is ____nothing, ____they ____are ____just ____passing ____through. ____"Welcome!" __Lizzy __greeted. ____"What ____do ____I ____owe ____the ____honor?"  
"There ____have ____been ____some ____intense ____vampire ____activity ____in ____the ____area, ____and ____we ____wanted ____to ____know ____if ____you ____knew ____anything?" __The __serious __male __inquired.____  
"I ____know ____that ____there ____was ____a ____vampire ____named ____Victoria ____that ____was ____in ____question ____for ____making ____some ____newborns, ____but ____I ____never ____knew ____why." __Lizzy __answered. ____"I ____haven't ____seen ____any ____of ____them ____in ____a ____while."  
"Sister, ____I ____think ____that ____we ____were ____too ____late," __one __of __the __males __reasoned.____  
"It ____seems ____so. ____You ____know ____the ____trip ____does ____not ____have ____to ____be ____completely ____wasted, ____we ____can ____go ____check ____and ____maybe ____there ____will ____be ____a ____different ____newborn ____in ____the ____area."_

_There __were __some __human __customers __and __I __could __feel __Lizzy's __concern __over __her __human __visitors. __As __soon __as __she __finished __serving __them, __she __went __back __to __them. ____"You ____are ____welcome ____to ____stay ____as ____long ____as ____you ____like, ____I ____just ____ask ____that ____you ____please ____not ____feed ____in ____this ____direct ____area. ____I ____do ____have ____blood ____available, ____if ____desired."  
"That ____will ____not ____be ____necessary. ____Thank ____you ____for ____your ____time, ____but ____we ____will ____be ____going ____now."  
_  
Alice gasped, "We have to stop them." I looked into Alice's mind and she saw their long black robes trailing through the trees as they searched for us, then they suddenly disappeared. I assumed that they came across the wolves, and the next vision was of them talking to Caius and a massive Volturi army was gathering, in order to come after them.  
"They can't know about the wolves." I said. Quickly, I pointed at Esme, Emmett and Rose, "I need you all to head north into Canada, stay near the shoreline, we are pretty confident that wherever she brought Bella it was a last minute decision. After we deal with them we will head back towards LaPush following the coast."  
"Okay, please be careful, Edward." Esme kissed my forehead and I gave her a quick hug and then they took off.

I turned and walked quickly around to the front of the Jagged Nail, while Alice and Jasper stayed right behind me. As we walked in Alice started laughing like she had heard a funny joke and Jasper and I smiled at each other. It was clear that Alice was trying to make it look like we just accidentally ran into them here and I thought it was a good idea.  
"The way that girl just trips over air, it is the funniest thing I have ever seen." Alice continued.  
"Hey, that's my girl that you are making fun of." I scolded.  
"Only because I love her." Alice brought her arm around my waist and stuck her tongue at me. I continued to scowl at her, as I turned around and spotted Jane, Alec, and Demetri over in the dark corner of the bar.

"Hello," I nodded my head at them and Alice and Jasper went and sat down at the bar speaking to Lizzy. "You seem to be a long ways from your home." I walked over to them.  
"Yes, we had some business to take care of here." Demetri confirmed.  
"How interesting that you happened to be by when we have just decided to visit." Jane commented and looked intensely at Alice.  
"That is interesting, we have been spending the day in Seattle." I commented.  
"Where is your Bella?" Jane asked.  
"She is with Esme and Rosalie shopping." I answered.

"I take it that she is still human." Alec stated. "There are not very many vampires that trip over air."  
"You are correct." I confirmed.  
"But do not worry, a date has been set." Alice confirmed, as she fluttered to my side.  
"Why the delay?" Demetri asked.  
"What's the hurry? Her family all know that we are together, she can't just disappear. We felt it would be better for her to go to college and start a career. Then it would make more sense to her family why she stops coming home for visits." I answered.  
"Sounds reasonable." Alec nodded to his sister.

"You know we will be checking on this, and we do not give second chances." Demetri reminded us.  
I turned and looked at Jane. "Wouldn't you prefer it if Aro happened to forget about Bella? She must have a pretty impressive gift if she is able to defy him while she is human. Imagine the possibilities she would have as a vampire." I challenged, knowing that Jane hated the possibility of Aro coming across a vampire that he deemed more valuable to him than her.  
"Uhmm, decisions, decisions." She stated calmly.  
Alec simply took her hand. "A decision that is not ours to make." He turned and looked at us. "We will be going."

I watched them walk out, I could hear that Demetri was irritated that it seems that they came all this way for nothing. Alec could see that his sister was upset and didn't like it. Jane was determined to try and have it that Bella was never mentioned again and would do her best to deter Aro from ever searching for her. She didn't care if Bella became a vampire or not, as long as Aro never found out about it.  
"I sure hope you did the right thing confirming that Bella was human." Jasper said cautiously.  
"I think I did." I confirmed cautiously. "Oddly enough, Jane might become our biggest ally, she just doesn't know it."  
"I think you are right." Alice added. "They are all heading straight back, and I do not see any of them mentioning Bella to Aro. Aro seems to appreciate the caution that we are taking in keeping the secret from Bella's family."  
"Great, now we just need to find her." Jasper said.  
"Yes, let's go."

By now the work day was over and people were leaving the area so it made us running around much easier. However we were still careful and I would continue to listen for anyone who might be watching us before we darted from place to place. We continued south around the harbor and then slowly back north along the other side across from the Seattle area. The further that we got away from town the thicker the tree coverage became and we were able to run faster and faster.

As we ran Alice continued to look into Bella's and Victoria's future trying to find anything. Right now Bella was still passed out from when Victoria sucked her venom out, she probably sucked out more blood than she should have and Bella would probably look pale if she weren't so bruised and swollen. Then Alice looked for Victoria and we could see her sitting in the same room as Bella. She looked out and we could see mostly water with the waves lapping at the shore below and two large boats out in the distance. It seems that they were high and the shoreline seemed to be low.

She spoke softly to the quiet room while she tried to decide what she wanted to do, for so long she dreamed of killing Bella that it surprised her that now that she had the opportunity she was doubting. Alice could see her wondering if I could really love her, if I allowed her to be with Jacob. It hurt to think that someone could doubt my love for Bella, but if it helped to keep her alive then it was okay. I could deal, there was nothing more important than getting to her. I wanted her to live and to have the life that we were all suppose to have.

Victoria looked out again and I could see two buildings below one much larger than the other they were both white with green shutters and there was a large flag limp from the heavy rain. A large gust of wind shook the flag and I knew I had seen it before.  
"I know where Bella is."


	46. Chapter 41 - THE SUN SETS

SONG – Amazing Grace in Cherokee

- you tube dot com /watch?v=UvYIjFtPQEk&playnext=1&list=PL7ACEB11F832521DF

** Tissue warning - You are going to need it!

******Chapter ********41 ********- ********THE ********SUN ********SETS**

Jacob's POV

We pulled up to the house and Seth sounded horrible in there, I got Dad on his chair and Rachel helped push him to the ramp where he could push himself. Inside, Seth was screaming on the floor, he was on his back and Leah was trying to comfort him. I looked around the room, Sue was with Emily and some of her family who came in for the funeral. They were talking quietly at the table. Emily's eyes were very red and I could tell that she had been crying, which wasn't surprising. Embry, Colin and Brady were both dressed and also at the table, there was some pulled pork in the crock pot and the guys had large sandwiches and chips.

I crouched down on the floor next to Seth and placed my hand on his shoulder. "When was the last time he had pain meds?" I asked, not sure if Leah or Seth would answer.  
"Not any since you left." Leah answered.  
"I'll call Carlisle."  
"Jake." Seth put his hand over mine to keep me from leaving.  
"What, buddy?"  
"I want to go to the funeral. I don't want him to knock me out." Seth said through clinched teeth.  
"I'll tell him." I went to the phone and called Carlisle, he said that he would be right over.

I came back and placed my hand on Leah's back and whispered to her. "How is he doing?"  
She turned her head to whisper back. "It's bittersweet. He has feeling in his legs, thank God, but with each nerve that is repaired he also feels much more of the pain."  
I gave her shoulder a quick squeeze. "I'm glad he is better, the pain has got to be easier to deal with than the possibility of him being paralyzed."  
"It is, but still sucks."  
"You both know that I can hear you, right?" Seth rolled his eyes.  
Leah rolled her eyes back at Seth, and then smiled at me. It was good to have Seth almost back to his usual self.

Seth wanted to at least be able to sit up and be comfortable for the funeral. So when Carlisle came to give him the morphine he gave him about half the usual dosage and left us with some more for Sue to give him later tonight. While Carlisle was here, Edward called, I tried not to be angry that he called Carlisle before trying to reach me, but that was quickly forgotten when I could tell that he knew where Bella was hostage. The momentary anger melted into nervousness when I realized that for them to need Carlisle it was very serious for Bella. I wanted to call for more specific information, but I didn't want to risk slowing him down and Dad acknowledged that it was time to go.

"Jacob," my dad called to me and I followed him over on the other side of the couch. He nodded his head and I knelt down in front of him and everyone was silent as they watched. He took the headdress and I could feel the feathers down my back as he secured the band around my head. I lifted my eyes to his and he swallowed thickly before he placed one hand on each of my shoulders.  
As he spoke his voice was strong, and I was in awe that this powerful man was my father. "When you are in doubt, be still, and wait; when doubt no longer exists for you, then go forward with courage. So long as the mist envelops you, be still; be still until the sunlight pours through and dispels the mists – as it surely will. Then act with courage."

I had never been more speechless in my life, the last time I had heard those words were from my mother and she used to say them to me when she tucked me into bed at night. Dad would be there as well standing in the door way of my room, but I always thought of it as her blessing. I remembered wanting to wake up the next day and do whatever I could to make her proud. Before drifting off to sleep I would always whisper my promised acknowledgment.  
"Yes, father, I will." I whispered.  
"I know." His eyes glistened with tears that he wouldn't let fall, and I stood up and felt stronger, more confident.

I looked around the room and I could see the silent tears of my sister mixed with her pride. Dad rolled himself to the car, he wanted to meet with the whole pack once we were together at the beach. I carried Seth to the car and then called Quil to meet them there to help Dad and Seth get in place. Rachel drove them down to the beach and Emily's family followed her.

I walked over to Emily and offered her my hand to walk with her over to the bonfire. She was in a straight black skirt and a similar wool shirt that we wore, it was black with white paint outlining the shape of the wolves on each side. It was big on her and I quickly realized that it would have been Sam's if he were here to wear it. As we stepped off the front porch Paul and Jared came in, still in wolf form, Emily came to them and even though they looked nothing like Sam it was like his wolf was here. They followed us as far as they could and then phased back and were given clothing for them to wear.

As we approached we saw the fire's glow and the last rays of the sun glistened across the water. There was a wooden box that was painted white with black designs. There was a sun and moon, an eagle with its wings spread in flight, a man, woman, and baby, a fire with the smoke lifting up into the sky and a pack of ten small wolves. I could smell the fresh paint and something else. I got closer and realized that the black ink was not only ink, but had the vampire's ashes mixed in, giving it a grainy texture. There was a wooden bench next to the casket for Emily and someone would sit with her.  
"Can I have a minute alone?" Emily asked.  
"Of course." I left her as she sat down next to the box and rested both hands on the top. She was speaking softly, I could have heard her, but I felt like it was private and I shouldn't listen.

Surrounded by the fire there were several logs, laying as benches and several chairs around the benches in two large circles. The goal was to have it give unity to the ones grieving. I saw Seth sitting in one of the chairs at the back and made sure that he was comfortable, and he was but I could tell that he was a little loopy. Then it was time to join the rest of the pack who were all off to the side.

I walked over to them, and we were a somber group and I could see the red eyes of those who had spent the day in quiet memory of their friend and leader. There was no shame in crying, but we tended to hold back when together because if one started we all would.  
"The sun is setting and so everyone who plans to come will be gathering. Once it was completely dark we will start." Old Quil explained.  
"Start what, exactly?" Brady asked.  
"The dance." Old Quil answered.  
"What dance?" I asked.  
Dad smiled as he saw all of our confused looks. "You didn't think that we made you all dance every year just to work on your coordination skills. It is called 'Cry of the Wolf' and we never knew if it was ever going to be used, but we never wanted it to be forgotten."

It was a simple dance with only two drums that Dad and Old Quil were going to play. We all knew it by heart and outside of being nervous about performing it in front of others there was no other reason to be concerned. I knew that I could do this in my sleep if I had to. We spoke softly to each other filling each other in on what we have done today, and I checked with Paul and Jared to make sure that nothing happened while patrolling.

It was all quiet as we watched the sun took its final descend and soft beats of the drums began to fill the night air. There was a gentile breeze that carried the smoke high up into the sky. As the drums continued we walked in slow and steady. Everyone looked right at Emily, and I came and sat beside her and the others divided in two groups on each bench that surrounded us.

I took Emily's hand and held it gently, as softly my dad spoke and there was the soft taps of Old Quil's drum. The fire's light reflected off Dad's face as he told the legend of Hunters and the Great Bear.

_Once there was a group of brothers. No hunters were as good as them at following a trail. They never gave up once they began tracking their quarry.  
One day, when the cold nights return, an urgent message came to the village of the hunters. A great bear, one so large and powerful that many thought it must be some kind of monster, had appeared. The people of the village whose hunting grounds the monsters had invaded were afraid. The children no longer went out to play in the woods. The long houses of the village were guarded each night by men with weapons, who stood by the entrances._

_Each morning, when the people went outside, they found the huge tracks of the bear in the midst of their village. They knew that soon it would become even bolder._

_Picking up their spears and calling to their small dog, the hunters set for that village, which was not far away. As they came closer they noticed how quiet the woods were. There were no signs of rabbits or deer and even the birds were silent. On a great pine tree they found the scars where the great bear had reared up on her hind legs and made deep scratches to mark her territory. The tallest of the brothers tried to touch the highest of the scratch marks with the tip of his spear. "It is as the people feared," the first brother said. "This one we are to hunt is Nyah-gwaheh, a monster bear."_

_Before long, the hunters and their small dog reached the village. It was a sad sight to see. There was no fire burning in the center of the village and the doors of all the long houses were closed. Grim men stood on guard with clubs and spears and there was no game hung from the racks or skins stretched for tanning. The people looked hungry._

_The elder sachem of the village came out and the tallest of the four hunters spoke to him.  
We are going now to pick up the monster bear's trail."  
"I am not sure you can do that, Nephews," the elder sachem said. "Though we find tracks closer and closer to the doors of our lodges each morning, whenever we try to follow those tracks they disappear."_

_The second hunter knelt down and patted the head of their small dog. "Uncle," he said, "that is because they do not have a dog such as ours." He pointed to the two black circles above the eyes of the small dog. "Four-Eyes can see any tracks, even those many days old."  
"May Creator's protection be with you," said the elder sachem.  
"Do not worry, Uncle," said the third hunter, "Once we are on a trail we never stop following until we've finished our hunt."  
The fourth hunter said. "That's why I think we should have something to eat first." But his brothers did not listen. They nodded to the elder sachem and began to leave._

_They walked, following their little dog. It kept lifting up its head, as if to look around with its four eyes. The trail was not easy to find._

_Though they could see no tracks, they could feel the presence of the Nyah-gwaheh. They knew that if they did not soon find her trail, she would make her way behind them. Then they would be the hunted ones._

_Meanwhile, like a pale giant shadow, the Nyah-gwaheh was moving through the trees close to the hunters. Her mouth was open as she watched them and her huge teeth shone, her eyes flashed red. Soon she would be behind them and on their trail._

_Just then, though, the little dog lifted its head and yelped.  
"Eh-heh!" the first brother called.  
"Four-Eyes has found the trail," shouted the second brother.  
"We have the track of the Nyah-gwaheh," said the third brother.  
"Big Bear," another yelled, "we are after you, now!"_

_Fear filled the heart of the great bear for the first time and she began to run. As she broke from the cover of the pines, the hunters saw her, a gigantic white shape, so pale as to appear almost naked. With loud hunting cries, they began to run after her. The great bear's strides were long and she ran more swiftly than a deer. The hunters and their little dog were swift also though, and they did not fall behind. The trail led through the swamps and the thickets. It was easy to read, for the bear pushed everything aside as she ran, even knocking down big trees. On and on they ran, over hills and through valleys. They came to the slope of a mountain and followed the trail higher and higher, every now and then catching a glimpse of their quarry over the next rise. Now though one of the hunters was getting tired of running. He pretended to fall and twist his ankle._

_"Brothers," he called, "I have sprained my ankle. You must carry me."_

_So his brothers did as he asked, two of them carrying him by turns while another hunter carried his spear. They ran more slowly now because of their heavy load, but they were not falling any further behind. The day had turned now into night, yet they could still see the white shape of the great bear ahead of them. They were at the top of the mountain now and the ground beneath them was very dark as they ran across it. The bear was tiring, but so were they. It was not easy to carry their brother. The little dog, Four-Eyes, was close behind the great bear, nipping at her tail as it ran._

_"Brothers, put me down now. I think my leg has gotten better."_

_The brothers did as he asked. Fresh and rested, the brother grabbed his spear and dashed ahead of the others. Just as the great bear turned to bite at the little dog, the hunter leveled his spear and thrust it into the heart of the Nyah-Gwaheh. The monster bear fell dead.  
By the time the other brothers caught up, the hunter had already built a fire and was cutting up the big bear._

_Just then, though, the first hunter looked down at his feet. "Brothers," he exclaimed, "look below us!"  
The hunters looked down. Below them were thousands of small sparkling lights in the darkness which they realized, was all around them.  
"We aren't on a mountain top at all," said the third brother. "We are up in the sky." And it was so. The great bear had indeed been magical. Her feet had taken her high above the earth as she tried to escape the hunters. However, their determination, not to give up the chase, had carried them up that strange trail.  
Just then their little dog yipped twice._

_"The great bear!" said the second hunter. "Look!"  
The hunters looked. There, where they had piled the bones, the Great Bear was coming back to life and rising to its feet. As they watched, it began to run again, the small dog close on its heels._

_"Follow me," shouted the first brother. Grabbing up their spears, the hunters again began to chase the great bear across the skies._

_So it was, the old people say, and so it still is. Each autumn the hunters chase the great bear across the skies and kill it. Then, as they cut it up, the blood falls down from the heavens and colors the leaves of the maple trees scarlet. They cook the bear and the fat dripping from their fire turns the grass white._

_If you look carefully into the skies as the seasons change, you can read that story. The great bear is the square shape some call the bowl of the Big Dipper. The hunters and their small dog (which you can just barely see) are close behind, forming the dipper's handle. When autumn comes and that constellation turns upside down, the old people say. "Ah, the lazy hunter has killed the bear." But as the moons pass and the sky moves once more towards spring, the bear slowly rises back on its feet and the chase begins again._

**Author's Note:**The Blessing that Billy gives Jacob when he puts on the headdress is an actual Cherokee blessing and the story or legend that Billy tells is also an actual Cherokee legend. I changed a few details, for example there are only 4 brothers in the legend and I took that detail out, and the bear has no gender and I made it a 'her', it was also a little longer and I took out a few details because I didn't want it so long, but for the most part it is the same legend. I would have used a Quileute legend and blessing but I couldn't find one.

**AN2:** The next chapter will be Cullen and then the next wolf chapter will pick up right where this ends with the reaction to the legends, and the rest of the funeral.


	47. Chapter 42 - SECOND CHANCES

Author's Note: For those curious and wanting to know where Bella is, it is a real place.

www dot newdungenesslighthouse dot com/index dot html

******CHAPTER ********42******** – ********SECOND ********CHANCES**

Song: The Reason by Hoobastank

- you tube dot com /watch?v=Q9TJWV37Mjc

******EDWARD'S ********POV**

I picked up the pace, running faster, Jasper and Alice followed right behind me. As we got closer we could see the storm clouds approaching and knew that we were going the right direction. There was a lighthouse just off of Sequim that I felt confident that was where Victoria took Bella. It had all the requirements of what we were looking for, it was on the way between Seattle and Snag Peak where Bella had been hidden and it was secluded. The man that Victoria had fed from was probably the keeper of the lighthouse.

I called Carlisle knowing that we would need him once we made it to Bella, and told him where we were going. He was at Emily's giving another dose of morphine to Seth so that he could hopefully attend Sam's funeral.

"He knows where she is?" I heard Jacob ask.

"Yes," Carlisle answered. "They aren't there yet, but they should be soon. I need to go back to the house for supplies and then I will be there." I wasn't sure if he was still talking to Jacob or myself, but I knew that he would be coming soon. So I hung up and called Esme, who was with Rosalie and Emmett searching up into Canada, to tell them where Bella was. They agreed to start heading this direction as well.

Alice groaned as she had another vision of Victoria. This time, she was crouched over Bella, who was mumbling in her sleep.

"_Wake up!" Victoria hissed and slapped her face._

"_Uh," Bella moaned, her lower lip was dry and cracked and I saw a small amount of blood trickle out the corner of her mouth. Bella shifted as she tried to cover her face protectively. "What do you want?" Bella questioned._

"_You have ruined everything." Victoria hissed._

"_How did I do that?" Bella asked weakly._

"_Killing you was supposed to destroy Edward, but instead I am forced to consider keeping you alive."_

"_How would that make a difference?" Bella whispered._

"_Edward would have to live with the knowledge that HE lost you. You weren't taken away or killed, but you chose to leave him. He will never be able to move on. I heard about his little trip to Italy, trying to kill himself." Victoria laughed viciously. "Who would have known that it would be you, who destroyed him."_

"_No, no, no." Bella moaned. "He has his family."_

_Victoria brought her face an inch from Bella's. "They... are... not... you." Victoria said, enunciating each word slowly._

"_There has to be something . . ." Bella started to cry, her body was shaking, and I could see the pain it caused each time her body moved._

_Suddenly, Victoria began to scream as she released her months and months of pent up frustration on Bella._

I didn't need Alice's vision any longer, I could hear Victoria from where we were and she was so filled with hate as she continued to beat Bella.

"We need to hurry, she could easily kill her whether she means to or not." I said, quickly.

Alice nodded and started running quickly to the house. Jasper was used to not knowing the specifics of Alice's visions, therefore he didn't hesitate and followed her without asking any questions.

As we approached I could see the lighthouse in the distance and saw the long stretch that secluded the lighthouse from the rest of the area with a shorter branch that the boats launched from.

"Edward, wait!" Jasper called. "I think we need a plan."

"Oh, good idea, Jasper." Alice encouraged.

Jasper looked at the back of the lighthouse and we could see the setting sun reflecting off the windows of the tower. The rain was still falling and claps of thunder echoed around us, which would help mask our movements and make it less likely for Victoria to hear our approach.

She was also deeply consumed with her hatred for Bella, but hated even more that James had marked her. Through her thoughts, I saw her rip the bandage off of Bella's wrist and Bella began to scream. Victoria looked at Bella's frightened face and her thoughts were full of the pleasure that it brought her. She enjoyed causing Bella to suffer. Victoria began to carve out the once purple scare that was still bleeding from her bite, with her sharp nails. Blood poured from Bella's wrist over her palm and fingers as Victoria continued to claw into her flesh.

Alice and I looked at each other as Bella's life completely disappeared.

"No! She can't die." I shouted.

With my full speed I began to run, everything around me became a blur as I flew past it. I got to the boat launch and leaped as far as I could, landing waist deep in the water on the other side. As I ran out of the water I could hear Jasper and Alice's splash behind me, they knew better than to try and slow me down. We could all still hear Bella's screaming inside and for once it was a beautiful sound, for it meant that she was still alive.

Once again I looked through the scenes that I saw from Alice's visions, trying to pick the fastest route possible. I ran to the base of the lighthouse and I heard Jasper and Alice talking to each other. Jasper wanted them to climb up the side of the house and come in the window while I raced up the staircase. Jasper was going to rely on Alice to tell him when I was at the room that Bella and Victoria were in.

I could feel Victoria's resistance caving as more and more of Bella's sweet blood filled the room. Bella tried to fight against Victoria, smearing her blood across Victoria's face and instantly her thought were consumed with her blood lust. Jasper felt it as well and it was affecting his own blood lust. For a moment, I was nervous about him being near Bella. I saw his mind focus in on Victoria and did what he could to ignore any thoughts of blood, and I knew that I could trust him. Both Alice and Jasper were ready and at the window that went directly into the room. I counted to Alice.

"Three, two, . . ." All at the same time we sprung, myself busting through the door, while Jasper and Alice came through the window. Jasper went straight to Victoria, who was still leaning over Bella, and grabbed her by the hips throwing Victoria towards me. Alice went to Bella, who had passed out from her blood loss. Alice held her breath as she tore the long sleeve of her own shirt to wrap it around Bella's wrist.

Victoria landed at my feet and I could feel the fierce monster inside me growl with revenge. She had haunted and stalked the person that I loved most for the past year and a half, and had created a living hell for Bella here. There was no doubt that she would have killed Bella if we had not stopped her. It was my life that she was trying to destroy, but she was using Bella to accomplish it. All to avenge a man who never really loved her.

Victoria was on the balls of her feet crouched low to the ground and I slammed my foot into her back knocking her chest flat to the floor. I could feel the hard wood floor crack from the force and her hand wrapped around my ankle, but Jasper grabbed her wrist and snapped her hand off. Victoria screamed and cursed as I crouched behind her, her other arm twisted around on her back held firmly with my knee.

I leaned over and she could probably feel my breath on her neck as I spoke. "You know James never loved you. You were just a toy, a sport that countered his own gift and created a challenge."

"You know nothing." Victoria hissed and spit on my face.

"That is where you are wrong." I knew that she was aware of my gift to read minds. "Had it been reversed and you had been killed, he would have never looked back."

"You're a liar. That is not true." Victoria countered, but I could see the doubt in her mind.

"His last words were nothing but curses." Jasper added. "There was no desperation to live, not a longing to be with you. He felt nothing for you."

"All this time, you have been avenging a ___mate_ that was nothing more than an affair." I hissed into her ear. I knew that I couldn't hurt her anymore than destroying the 'picture-perfect' relationship that she had in her mind of herself and James.

Victoria growled with anger, but was no match for Jasper and myself as we held her firmly to the ground. There was no way she was getting away from me again, with one hand I kept her arm pressed into her back and with my teeth sliced across her neck. At the same time I used my other hand and tore her head from her body. Her whole body was shaking and it took me a moment to realize that it was from me. I could feel my monster rejoice at being allowed to kill and destroy.

Then I could feel my muscles relaxing and felt myself getting unnaturally calm. I looked at Jasper, who was using his gift. "Thank you," I told him.

"Anytime," he whispered.

Once I was calm, I realized that Victoria was dead. It was finally over. She would never hurt Bella again. Immediately I crouched down at Bella's side, she was so battered and broken, but I could see the soft rise and fall of her chest. She was alive.

"I'm going to take Victoria down and burn her near the shore line." Jasper handed me a waterproof backpack that he has been carrying. "Here, it has some supplies for Bella." He gathered Victoria's hand, head, and body and then jumped from the window that he had come through.

Alice had both of her hands wrapped firmly around Bella's wrist trying to add pressure to get the blood to stop. She sat down Bella's wrist, took Jasper's backpack from me, and began to get some clean rags in order to wipe some of the blood off Bella's body. I knelt next to Alice, who was still holding her breath. "Go, if you need to. I'll be fine." I told her.

"Can I bring you something?" She asked.

"I don't think so." I looked quickly through the backpack and it looked like it had the essential medical supplies needed.

Alice fluttered out the window and I began treating Bella.

Her face was so badly bruised and swollen that she didn't look like herself. I brought my hands down her neck, under her shirt so I could feel her right shoulder. It was out of place and I popped it back in as gently as I could. There was a weak moan from Bella, but she remained unconscious. I continued to feel her bones and found a fractured collar bone and four broken ribs on the left side. Bella had jeans on, so I felt through her pants and one leg was badly swollen and probably broken.

Her wrist had soaked through Alice's shirt, and I gently unwrapped it and I could see the bright red wound where Bella has been injured over and over. I leaned over and gently kissed her wrist, there was still a little blood there and I could taste it on my lips. It reminded me of when it had been me who sucked the venom out, her blood was perfection. She was perfect for me in every way and I loved her so much.

Slowly I cleaned her wrist and wrapped it tightly in clean gauze. There wasn't more that I could do for her until Carlisle arrived. Bella shook slightly, her clothes were still damp and the wind coming from the broken window was not helping. I looked inside the backpack, finding a large blanket rolled in it. I laid it over her body, sitting down on the floor next to her. I gently placed my hands on her face, using my cold skin as ice to get her swelling to go down. There was a piece of Bella's hair down her face and I tucked it behind her ear, leaned over, and kissed her forehead. I was so relieved that she was safe. I knew that it would take some time for her body to heal completely, but she would. I wondered if we would be able to stay in Forks at least long enough for her to heal. My family had almost maxed out our time in Forks and we would be going to the next place. I wasn't ready to leave her.

Bella tried to take a deep breath and then I could feel her squirm painfully away from my touch. "Just leave me alone." Bella mumbled and cringed.

Her resistance hurt, until I realized that she probably thought that my cold touch was Victoria. "Bella?" I questioned. "It's okay, you're safe."

"Edward?" Bella's eyes fluttered open and I could tell that she was trying to focus them.

"Yes."

"Oh God, thank you." Bella immediately started sobbing as she reached out with her arm, trying to touch me.

"Shhh, it's over." I wanted to hold her, but couldn't because of her being so hurt. I laid down next to her, wrapped my arms around her. Bella leaned her head against my shoulder and clutched tightly to my arm. Bella babbled through her tears and I was just glad to hold her and feel like I was doing some good.

"How did you find me?" Bella asked between hiccups.

"Alice. She has been watching you and Victoria, looking for clues." I took a deep breath and tucked another loose strand of her hair behind Bella's ear. "I'm so sorry that we couldn't get here sooner."

"Have you seen everything that has been happening?" Bella looked at me in sad amazement.

I nodded my head. "I believe so."

"Edward, that must have been horrible."

"Bella, I swear you have no sense of self preservation." I laughed without humor. "Besides, it wasn't me she was torturing."

"Wasn't it?" Bella questioned. "I know it was my body, but wasn't that the whole point, for you to suffer."

"Yes." I wished that I could tell her how much I hated what she has endured because of me, but I didn't want to frighten her or make her uncomfortable.

"I wish that she had just come after me and left you alone." I said, thinking out loud.

"No," I felt her clutch on to me a little tighter. "I wouldn't want that."

"You should. I've brought nothing but trouble to you."

"No you haven't. There was a time when you made me extremely happy." Bella lifted her arm and placed her hand on my cheek. "And you still do. You know, you introduced me to love."

"That wasn't me, that was completely you."

"How about we introduced it to each other?" Bella smiled weakly.

"Deal." We smiled at each other and I wished that things could always be like this for us.

Bella rested her head back against the floor, looking out the open window. "You know, I still love you," she whispered.

I felt like I have wanted to hear that so badly for so long. "I love you, more," I told her.

"I know," Bella sighed. "I think that you always have."

"Bella, will you ever forgive me?"

Bella looked up at me surprised. "There is nothing to forgive, you didn't cause this."

"Not for Victoria, even though I do feel responsible for that too, but for everything. You were right, when you said that it was me who broke us up. I'm sorry that I didn't trust you, I thought I knew what was best for you."

"Yes, I forgive you." Bella smiled at me, and I knew that she really meant it.

"Would you give me another chance? I really could change."

Bella's mouth dropped open like she didn't know what to say. "I can't..." Bella took a slow breath and I could tell that she was picking her words carefully." It's not because I won't forgive you, because I already have."

I didn't really expect a different answer, or for her to leave Jacob for me, but I needed to ask. I needed to know that she really did forgive me and for her to know that I would do anything, be anything that I could for her. "Don't be sorry, Bella. I understand."

"I do believe that you have changed. I don't want to say that you learned your lesson, but I know that you have, and I know it would be different a second time."

"But . . ." I offered.

"But, I want to live. It was so incredibly selfish of me not to think of what me being changed would do to those that love me. And I can't stay human and be with you, it would never work."

We were both quiet for a while, just lost in our own thoughts. I really could see how she would think that it couldn't work for her to continue to age, while I stayed the same, but her appearance wouldn't matter to me. I would continue to love her no matter what.

"Edward?"

"Yes."

"Is Victoria right? Will you never love again?" Bella asked softly.

"Bella . . ."

"Tell me the truth."

"I don't want Victoria to be right about anything, but in this case, she is."

"Can you try? Please, for me."

"You don't know what you are asking of me," I said, shaking my head.

"I think I do. Isn't that the same thing that you asked of me, when you all left me? You told yourself that I would move on and get over you."

"I was right." I reminded her.

"Eventually, yes you were, but it wasn't easy. And I don't expect it to be easy for you either. I just want you to try."

"Bella, I'm not promising you anything that I can't keep. You're just going to have to live with me loving you, and only you."

"We'll see about that." Bella smirked.

"You are so stubborn."

"Me?" Bella rolled her eyes.

Carlisle came in with Alice and I gently rolled away from Bella to give him space. Carlisle set up an IV and gave her some pain medication, and then also she needed blood which he brought for her. As the medication became effective it made her sleepy and she slept, then Alice got Bella into some clean clothes while Carlisle taped up Bella's ribs, her collarbone, and he thought that her left foot would need surgery.

"I need to call Jacob to update him. What is the plan?" I asked Carlisle.

"If he can be a little more patient I would like to keep her here over night, allow her to get more fluids in her and some rest. Then we can take her back tomorrow."

"Alright."

I gave Jacob a call, but no one answered at his house or at Emily's so I left a message at both places telling him that we had Bella, and explained what Carlisle told me and for him to call me anytime.

We looked around the lighthouse and found in the guest house a bedroom and decided to move Bella there so that she could rest more comfortably. It was a large bed and I laid down next to her, not touching her, simply watching her sleep. Sometimes she would talk and mention Jacob or Victoria and would tremble.

"Gaahh," Bella moaned. "Make it stop," she groaned.

"Bella," I whispered softly, "you're okay. It's over."

"Edward, please."

"Please, what? I don't understand." I put my arm behind her shoulders so that her head rested against my chest. I could feel her silent tears as they absorbed into my shirt. I saw Carlisle walk in the room and he gave her some more pain medication.

"I need to go home." Bella mumbled.

"I'll take you home tomorrow," I promised her as I kissed her hair. "Now just relax and rest."

"Where's . . ." Bella sniffled, ". . . Jacob?"

"He wasn't able to come." I answered. "You'll see him soon." I could feel her body relax, and I wasn't sure if it was the pain medication or knowing that she would be going home that allowed her to sleep peacefully the rest of the night.

******BELLA'S ********POV**

I woke up and it was still dark outside. I was laying with my cheek resting on Edward's chest. His cold body felt very good, but my mind kept going back to being with Victoria and I would tremble and shake. When I was with her, I had never been more scared in my life, and I hated it. Each time she would hit me I would just pray that somehow Jacob would figure out where I was and rescue me. So it was quite surprising that Jacob was no where to be found. It was even worse when she bit me because I wasn't sure if Edward would be there to suck it back out. Being with Victoria was literally a nightmare so it didn't surprise me that I kept dreaming about the experience. Edward rubbed his hand down my arm or would tuck the blankets closer around me trying to make me feel better. As much as I was really grateful to be rescued and I enjoyed being with all the Cullens, I really just wanted to go home. I missed Jacob, and I was tired of being cold all the time.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked.

"Cold." I answered. He shifted away and my head landed on my pillow. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that you had to back off. Your skin feels good to my face."

"You look better. I'm sorry to wake you up, but if you feel up for it we will be leaving soon."

I took a slow breath to help wake myself up and tried to set up, but my ribs were still very sore and I moaned in pain. Edward put his hand gently over my ribs and I could feel his cold skin ease some of the pain. "Thank you."

"Edward, is Seth okay? Did Victoria really hurt him?" I was curious about everything that I missed during the battle.

"I know that he was hurt very badly, but he is healing. It was very painful for him, but Carlisle feels like he will make a complete recovery."

"Oh good, I just don't think I could handle it if any of them got hurt for me."

Edward took my hand in his and brushed his thumb across the back of my hand. "Bella, I do have some bad news."

Immediately my heart started racing and Edward kissed the top of my head. "What happened? Was it Jacob?"

"No, it wasn't Jacob, calm down. It was Sam, he was killed."

I couldn't believe that Sam was dead. "Oh no, I need to be there." I tried to sit up again, and winced badly and Edward wrapped his arms around me. "I can't believe it, this is all my fault."

"Be still, Bella, it is not your fault. I am sorry that he died, but Sam died doing what he was created to do, protecting his people and that included you."

"Is that why Jacob is not here?" I asked.

"Yes, believe me Jacob wanted to be here very badly. We have been talking to him often and keeping him informed on what is happening." Edward confirmed.

"Tell me more of what I missed from the battle." I relaxed back on the bed and let Edward hold me as he told me of the newborn families, fighting them, and of Kate and Irina being there. I was really surprised about that, he was sad that Irina was destroyed, but at the same time he understood that she shouldn't have been there. I cried as he also told me of Victoria attacking Jacob and that he sucked out the venom that saved Jacob's life. Crying really hurt, and whenever my body shook I would moan in pain.

"I would like Carlisle to give you some more pain medication for the car ride home, it will make it much less painful for you."

"Alright," I agreed, knowing that he was right.

"We would like to keep you at our house for the next few days, if you don't mind." Carlisle said, as he walked into the room to give me the pain meds.

"I don't mind, but what about Jacob?" I asked.

"He is welcome to be there." Carlisle answered.

I looked over at Edward. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, I'm sure that he is anxious to get you back." Edward answered.

I nodded my head, I was so ready to be back with Jacob, but I was glad to have this opportunity to be with Edward. I never felt like we had been given a real goodbye. I interlaced my fingers with Edward's, "Will you be there too?" I asked, as I could feel the medication making me sleepy.

"I'll be anywhere you want me to be," he answered.

I smiled weakly, brought his hand up, and kissed the back of his hand as my head slumped back into unconsciousness.

The next thing I knew I was in the back seat of Rosalie's BMW. There were several pillows around me and I was in Edward's lap. "Where are we?" I mumbled.

"We are about ten minutes away." Edward answered. "I hope you don't mind me holding you, I thought it would be more comfortable than a seat belt across your ribs."

"Sure, sure." I really didn't care where I was sitting. I could feel that Edward had me in his arms slightly lifted so that I couldn't feel the bumps in the road and my head was resting against his shoulder. We settled into a comfortable silence.

As we continued the scenery became more familiar and I knew that we were not far at all.

"Edward, are you going to be alright?"

"Of course, Bella."

"Don't lie to me, I can handle the truth."

"Sorry, I know that you can. Honestly, I don't know. I am going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

"Do you like us being friends, or does that just make it harder for you?" I asked.

"I would rather be your friend than nothing at all."

"But aren't you just wishing that Jacob will do something stupid enough that I come back to you?" I challenged.

"Of course, this is Jacob we are talking about. He is bound to do something stupid eventually." Edward teased.

He flashed me his crooked smile and I could hear the humor in his voice masking what he was probably hoping would come true some day. While I wanted to defend Jacob, I knew that most likely he would do something stupid, but so would I, and we would just have to work through it together.

"Watch what you wish for, I think I can only be put back together so many times."

"I know." Edward whispered so softly that I almost didn't hear him. I looked at his face and I could see a strange mixture of longing and regret. I didn't like seeing him like that. When I was with him there was a part of me that wanted to stay, but it was the part of me that hated to see others hurting and wanted to make it better. It wasn't really what I wanted, but no matter how much time had passed I could still feel the connection that we had to one another.

"I'm sorry." I whispered back.

"Bella, I know that this is how it should be. And I am glad that Jacob has put your heart back together. I do not want you to worry about me."

"Sure, sure." I rolled my eyes. "Like that is not going to happen."

We pulled up into front of the Cullen's home and I was instantly excited to be back home. I put both of my arms around his neck. "Thank you, for bringing me back." I whispered next to his ear.

"You don't have to thank me for that."

I knew that he was right and I hugged him as tightly as I could without hurting myself and I could feel him holding me as he shifted himself to be able to get us out of the car without hurting me. He was looking right at me in the eyes like he wanted to memorize what he saw, even though I knew that it wasn't really possible for him to forget.

"Thank you," I said as I reached up and kissed his cheek.

He held me close and smiled. "Always, I'll always be here for you Bella."

"I know. Goodbye." I whispered so softly, but I knew that he would hear me. I tighten my arms around his neck and I was going to kiss his cheek again right as Edward turned like he heard something and my lips landed on his.

It was only a second and Edward's eyes widened in such surprise that it made me start laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Edward smiled back at me.

"Your shocked face. Sorry, I didn't mean to actually kiss you."

"You don't have to apologize to me for that," he teased. I scowled playfully at him. "But Jacob might appreciate hearing it," Edward said, as he turned us around and Jacob was standing right there.

"Jake!" I cried, I was so glad to see him. I tried to lunge towards him, but moving hurt badly and so Edward walked towards Jacob with his arms outstretched.


	48. Chapter 43 - LEGENDS

AN: There is an actual Wolf dance that the Quileute people do, so that is what the dance that Jacob and his brothers do is based on. But dancing is really hard to describe so I don't think I did very well. Sorry.

you tube dot com /watch?v=R6vtafaw7MA&feature=related

song: The Sun Will Rise by Brendan James

- you tube dot com /watch?v=F6tEqQLdby4&feature=autoplay&list=PLFEB7378345B0F39F&index=65&playnext=7

**CHAPTER 43 - LEGENDS**

Dad finished telling the story and I looked right into his eyes. I knew that we were the Hunters in the tale and vampires were the Great Bear, and the chase would continue from one generation to the next. After the story, Dad picked his drum back up and I heard the familiar beats to the dance that we knew very well. I kissed Emily's hand and then I stood up from my seat. I walked in a circle, offering a hand to each of the pack members, inviting them to accompany me in the dance. We formed a circle around the glowing fire.

The dance was not complicated, just shuffling from one foot to the other to the beat of the drums and would spin around and some intricate foot work and then spin back around. It was the first time that I really paid attention to the specific foot work and I must admit I thought we looked really good all moving together.

We were half way through, as we turned around the fire Paul tripped and Jared grabbed onto his shoulder to keep him away from the fire. It was very strange because none of us tripped anymore and even though he picked right back up into the dance he seemed distracted. There was a low growl that rumbled in my chest and he snapped his head to me and I saw him lower it in an apology. Then the drums changed and it was time to carry Sam to the sacred grounds.

Leah went to Emily, offering her hand to her and they walked together in the lead and then together the guys carried Sam's coffin. I carried Dad while Old Quil brought Dad's chair for me, and Quil carried Seth. There was a narrow trial from the beach to the grounds, the trail was lined with driftwood that glowed from the moonlight. The crowd followed behind and there was the soft patter of feet as we walked along the path.

There were candles on each of the graves so that the names written on the stones could be seen. As we approached, there was a large hole and ropes over it where they sat the box on. Old Quil unfolded Dad's chair and I sat him on it, he gave some final words to the group that reflected more on Sam. There was a chance for others in the community to mention memories or things that they appreciated about Sam. After they said what they wanted to, they could stay and listen to others, or head back to their own homes. At sunrise Sam would be lowered into the ground.

I had no idea what I wanted to say, nothing seemed significant enough that I would actually be able to say in front of other people. Emily was sitting next to the casket and her sister was with her. We were sitting together as a united pack with the addition of Kim and Jackie in the group. We were all thankful to no longer be the center of attention. Everyone had tears in their eyes or running down their cheeks, including my own. Leah was next to me and she started shaking and I could see her still trying to hold back.

"Come with me." I whispered to her and reached out for her hand. Leah shook her head, but still got up and allowed me to lead her away. Neither of us said anything for a while as we walked, both of us lost in our own thoughts and tears.  
"Why wasn't I enough?" Leah whispered.  
"Leah, don't do this to yourself. You know that we don't really know why some imprint. Don't tell my dad, but the only theories we have for it are really stupid."  
Leah gave a chuckle. "I know."  
"Why Emily and not you? Why not Bella for me?" I shrugged. "I can't explain it."

"But Jacob, I was perfect for him. I'm not saying that Emily wasn't, but I still wished he had stayed."  
"Would you really have wanted him to imprint on you?" I asked.  
"If it would have kept him with me, yes. Don't you ever wish that you had imprinted on Bella?"  
"Only for the security that it would bring and put that to rest." I answered.  
"Yeah, I get that."  
"I know you do, more than any other."  
"It is . . . so horrible . . ." With that the title wave that Leah has been trying to hold back erupted and she crumbled to the ground with my arms wrapped around her. She cried violently into my chest which would have been extremely scary, but I knew that she needed this.

I couldn't help but wonder if this was going to be Bella some day. That I would one day imprint and leave her. I always felt confident that I wouldn't imprint, but was I just being stubborn about that? I silently watched and listened as Leah both cursed Sam and loved him at the same time. Most of all, she hated that she felt both. I knew I would hate myself if I did that to Bella, especially if I stole away her chance to love someone else. I could see with Leah that she was imprisoned by her love for Sam, not being able to move on.

I wasn't sure how long it was, but it felt like a long time that we held on to each other, then Leah rested her head against my shoulder. We were both tired and it had been a very long emotional day.  
"Let's get back," Leah whispered.  
"Okay." We untangled ourselves from each other and started walking back towards the others. There wasn't anything more that needed to be said so we walked in silence.

As we approached, I noticed that most of the community had gone to their houses and there was just Emily's family, the wolves, and my family. I was really surprised that Rachel was still here but it was nice. She was over at Mom's grave with tears streaming down her face, standing with her was, Jared, Paul, and Dad. Dad was holding her hand and Paul had his arm around her shoulders, and her head was leaning against him.

I tried not to let it bother me, but I did not like the way Paul was looking at my sister. However I wanted to believe that he was just being nice, he wasn't a complete moron to try something during a funeral. I went over to Emily gave her a quick hug and then went over to Brady, Colin, Embry, Quil, and Seth. Seth was laying down on his back asleep, Sue had given him the rest of the morphine and so he would be out of it the rest of the evening. Next to Seth was his young cousin, sleeping with her head on his shoulder, she was cute with braided pig tails on each of her shoulders.

"Hey guys," I acknowledged as I sat down with them. We spoke softly with each other, it was easy and comfortable. Embry bumped my shoulder and nodded his head towards the sleeping child. She had rolled over so that she was completely on the ground and Quil brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. I gave a confused look back at Embry and he looked back at Quil, maybe I was just being slow or sleep deprived, but I had no idea what he was trying to say. Quil lifted her slightly so that her head rested back on Seth's arm and she tucked her legs up to her chest and Quil smoothed out her dress so that her legs were completely covered. I admit that I hadn't really seen Quil around kids before and he was much more attentive than I would have thought, but it was sweet.

I looked around again and Emily was still with her family it was probably a few hours from sunrise and the exhaustion was showing on everyone, but I could understand why those who were here hadn't left. Except for Rachel, there were several long benches scattered around for people to sit on when visiting, her and Paul were sitting on one talking to each other. She looked really tired with her head leaning on his shoulder and he was holding her hand.

I got up and walked over to them, Paul looked at me for a second and then right back at Rachel. For a moment it made me think that Paul was nervous, I had never seen him like that before.  
"Hey Rach," I said, sitting next to her.  
"Jake," she nodded her head like it weighed a ton and blinked her eyes to keep them open.  
"Do you want me to walk you back home?" I asked her.  
"No, you need to stay." Rachel answered.  
"I'll walk her back." Paul offered.  
"I don't think so." I tried to reply casually, but I don't think it worked.

"Straight there and back, I swear." Paul tried to reason. There was a low rumble that gathered in my chest as I stared back at Paul. "Or not," Paul mumbled.  
"Quil," I called, but he didn't hear me. "Quil," I tried again, but he was completely lost in his own world. What was happening to the authority that I used to have? Once again my chest rumbled and Quil snapped his eyes to me. "Get your ass over here." I rolled my eyes as he jumped to his feet. I was going to have him walk Rachel home, but now I had something else that I felt I needed to talk to him about. So instead I called Brady over and he walked with Rachel to our house.

"What is going on?" I looked at both Paul and Quil, and they were both extremely nervous and distracted at the same time.  
"I imprinted . . ." Paul answered.  
"Me too." Quil added, at the same time Paul said, "... on Rachel."  
I was extremely shocked and I couldn't speak for a moment, I could feel my mouth hang open like an idiot, but wasn't able to care. Without further thought my fist slammed into Paul's nose, with a satisfying crunch.

"What the hell?" I yelled. I was so angry my arms were shaking and I wanted to rip his throat out. Of all people, PAUL had imprinted on my sister.  
"Dammit, sorry." Paul whined as he put his hand over his face and then started to straighten his nose so it wouldn't heal crocked. Of all the times for Paul to not put up a fight it was now! Paul was always ready for a fight or willing to create one if there was nothing to fight about. There was something very different about him, for him to allow me to break his nose without a single punch thrown back or even a slight trimmer was unheard of. Despite Quil thinking that Paul was going to imprint, I never believed it and Paul could care less if he ever imprinted.

Dad and Old Quil noticed me hit Paul and both came over to see what was going on. I could see the confusion on both of their faces, but also resistance they didn't seem to want to step in unless they felt like they had to.  
Then I turned to Quil. "Did you imprint on Rachel too?" I could hear Paul's growl rumbling next to me.  
"No, but you still might hit me." Quil answered cautiously.  
"What could possibly be worse than that?" I asked.  
"Him imprinting on Claire." Embry answered.  
I felt like that stupid shocked expression was at this point going to become permanent part of my face.

"What?" I asked.  
"So those legends are true." Old Quil murmured.  
"You have got to be kidding me, we can imprint on babies?" I asked in complete astonishment.  
"Yes." Dad answered.  
I looked back at Quil and I didn't know what to say. "Don't look at me like that." Quil challenged. "It is not what you think."  
"Help me to understand." I really did want to, Quil had been my best friend since we were kids and I knew from what I saw of him taking care of Claire that he would never hurt her, but it did not make any sense.

"Yes, I imprinted on her, but it is different. The level of devotion and commitment is the same from what I have felt from Jared or Sam, but there is a protectiveness that is even more powerful. I only want her to be safe, happy, and cared for."  
"Do you love her?" I asked. From what I knew of imprinting everything he said was true, however they also felt love and a romantic desire for their imprint.  
"I do, but not like that," he answered. I wasn't surprised that he knew what I was asking him. "I swear to you it is innocent."  
"I believe you." Any doubts that I had I knew could get cleared up the next time we phased together. I felt it was more important for Quil to have my support, not just as his alpha, but also as his best friend.

"What does this mean for those of us who haven't imprinted?" Embry asked.  
"You all have known that everyone of you could imprint." Old Quil answered.  
"But I thought that imprinting was rare?" I countered.  
"That is what we thought, Jake." Dad responded. "But of the original pack only you and Embry have not imprinted. I have to be honest it makes me nervous."  
"Jake, Billy didn't want me to tell you, but I have always thought that you would imprint." Old Quil added.  
"Why?" I asked him.

"Genetically you are obviously the most powerful and because you are alpha, and were always suppose to be, therefore it made sense for you to imprint." Old Quil answered.  
"And for that same reason, I felt like you wouldn't." Dad added. "Imprinting makes that _one person_ more important than anything, even your pack. So because of you being alpha I thought that you would not imprint." This was so much information to take in and to say that I was royally freaked out would have been an understatement. Dad placed his hand on my own. "Jake, I'm sorry, but there is just too much that we don't know about when it comes to imprinting."  
"However, with Quil imprinting on a child, we could imprint at any time. She might not even be born yet!" I had a sick feeling in my stomach.

I couldn't do to Bella what Sam had done to Leah. I had been so certain that I was never going to imprint. At the time Quil's theory seemed to work as confirmation that I was correct, because I never once felt like there was someone else out there for me to find. Maybe that was because she wasn't out there. Yet. I felt like everything was caving in on me at once, I needed to think.

"Jacob," Brady called to me.  
"Yeah." I replied.  
"I took Rachel home, and there was a message from Edward on your machine."  
"What did he say?" My heart leaped into my throat at just the mention of an update to know what was happening.  
"He said that they have Bella, she is badly hurt, but stable. Carlisle wanted to give her fluids overnight and bring her back in the morning. They would leave there right before sunrise, to not draw attention to themselves."  
"Alright, thank you." I was so relieved that Bella was alright. Now what in the world was I going to do about imprinting. I couldn't be the one to hurt her. I wouldn't destroy her by leaving her for another person and ruin her chances of finding someone for herself. I was going to have to do the unthinkable and let her go.

I couldn't bring her into my mess until I had had the chance to straighten it out. I walked in a large circle around the sacred grounds until I could see the sky start to brighten and took my place next to Emily. There was a small feather from a baby eagle that Emily placed in the center of the box and then the guys used the ropes to lower the box into the ground. We each gathered dirt in our hands and some shovels and filled the hole.

The sky filled with several shades of orange as the bright round circle gave the promise of a new day. Then everyone went to their own homes. Paul went back to my house with Dad and was going to be sleeping on the couch. Leah carried Seth, he seemed to be feeling better and was comfortable as long as he didn't move. Quil carried Claire and directed the rest of Emily's family to the resort and they would be staying there for the next several days. I walked with Emily back to her house, it was eerily quiet when we walked inside. Emily gathered some clean clothes and went into the bathroom and I could hear her wash her face and hands and then I borrowed a pair of Sam's shorts and did the same.

When I came back out, Emily had some biscuits and sausage on a plate.  
"Here," she said as she handed it to me.  
"I'll eat if you do." I challenged, I handed her one of the biscuits.  
"Alright." I wasn't sure if she was actually hungry or just too tired to fight me. It was strange and comfortable at the same time, so I didn't feel the need to fill the silence and neither did Emily. After eating Emily wanted some time to herself, so I agreed to leave her there with a promise that I was going to come back and would check on her soon.

I gave Edward a call and they were almost home. Bella was asleep with him in the back seat, so I told him that I would meet him at their house. I knew that Bella would be coming back very soon and I wanted to run to her, but I still had no idea what I was going to do once I saw her. As I began to walk to the Cullens I decided to phase and let the wolf have a chance to relax. It felt great to have my paws in the dirt and allow the wolf to carry the heavy emotional burden that I had been under lately. I made it to the Cullen's property, phased back and rested against the trunk of a tree until I saw their car pull up to the front of their house.

From this distance I watched for a moment as Edward got out of the back seat with Bella in his arms. Her arms were around his neck and she smiled at him. "Thank you," she said as she kissed his cheek. He held her close. "Always, I'll always be here for you Bella."  
A promise that I knew that I couldn't make, and it killed me as I began to walk towards them. I was not sure if Edward heard me or smelled me first, but he had to know that I was there.

"I know, goodbye," Bella whispered so softly, that I could barely hear her. She tighten her arms around his neck and then their lips landed on each others. It surprised me, and I almost said something, but then Bella was laughing, and I couldn't figure out what was so funny.  
"What are you laughing at?" Edward asked.  
"Your shocked face. Sorry, I didn't mean to actually kiss you." Bella told Edward.  
"You don't have to apologize to me for that, but Jacob might appreciate hearing it," Edward said, as he turned around and Bella saw me standing right in front of them. Edward was right, it was good to hear and know that their kiss wasn't real.

"Jake!" Bella called, breaking me even further. I could see her excitement to see me behind her bruised face and arms, her wrist and foot was bandaged and it made me sick to know that she had been so abused.  
She tried to get out of his arms and Edward walked towards me with his arms stretched out for me to take her into my own.  
"No," I whispered. "Keep her."  
"What?" Edward and Bella said at the same time.

I flashed Edward the memories of Paul and Quil's imprinting and of Leah's break down. "Please, help Bella to understand." I said to Edward, before I slowly kissed her lips, and her forehead and then took off into the woods, hearing both of them yelling for me to come back.

**Author's Note:** I know, I know – I'm evil.  
For those of you who are thinking that Jacob would never do this to Bella (you know who you are) let me take you through how this ending came about. I had this idea for Jacob to leave Bella because of being freaked out about imprinting, and the whole time I was writing this chapter the Jacob in my head kept telling me _"I'm not going to do it, I won't leave her, not after being away from her for so long and being so worried about her. It is just not going to happen."_ So I worked out a compromise that was different and when I got ready to write out the compromise, Jacob leaves her. I seriously wanted to slap him.  
So if you want to slap him, I'm right there with you. I'm sorry that Jacob and Bella are still not together, but Jacob has some things that he needs to work out and it will take him a while. I wanted to add this really isn't about making the decision FOR Bella, but rather what HE wants to do about it. He needs to make this decision for himself before he tries to make it with Bella.

OUTTAKE

I actually wrote this same ending in Bella's pov for the previous chapter, but I felt like the last paragraph was overshadowing the entire chapter. (EVERY comment was about the last couple sentences and the rest of the chapter was ignored and there was some important things in that chapter) So I decided to save the ending for this chapter, however I still have a soft spot for it in Bella's pov. So I am including that now

**BELLA'S POV**

It was only a second and Edward's eyes widened in such surprise that it made me start laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Edward smiled back at me.

"Your shocked face. Sorry, I didn't mean to actually kiss you."

"You don't have to apologize to me for that," he teased. I scowled playfully at him. "But Jacob might appreciate hearing it," Edward said, as he turned us around and Jacob was standing right there.

"Jake!" I cried, I was so glad to see him. I tried to lunge towards him, but moving hurt badly and so Edward walked towards Jacob with his arms outstretched.

"No," Jacob whispered. "Keep her."

"What?" Edward and I said at the same time.

I saw that Jacob had a painful expression on his face and I could tell that he was showing Edward something in his mind. Edward was still moving towards Jacob and I could feel my body lightly brush against Jacob's as he moved closer.

"Please, help Bella to understand." He said to Edward, before he slowly kissed my lips, my forehead, and then took off into the woods.

"Jacob, no." Edward called.

"Wait, Jacob, please come back." I yelled, but he didn't. "Edward, what happened?" I asked.

"Stupid, boy." I head Edward mumble, before carrying me back inside their house.

(Well said Edward, very well said.)


	49. Chapter 44 - FIGHT

Song – Lead Me by Sanctus Real

song - you tube dot com watch?v=yLr6G8Xy5uc&ob=av2e

**Chapter 44 - FIGHT**

I ran off into the trees, pushing my legs as fast I could without looking back. I knew that if I stopped for a second, hearing them calling me back would make me turn around, but I just couldn't. I needed more time to think and I knew that I couldn't be with Bella at the same time.

I saw how happy Bella could be with Edward, up close and personal when she lost her memory. Even though she wasn't the same now, I knew that he would make her happy. She would be well taken care of until I could get myself together and figure out what I should do.

I paused for a moment, took my shorts off, and exploded into my wolf. There weren't any other wolves phased so I was able to have time to myself. Even though I was extremely tired because I had only slept a few hours in the past two days, my wolf was loving the chance to run. I ran through the trees, leaping over fallen logs, feeling the soft moist dirt as it was flung behind me. I ran straight North to a place far from the beach, where a branch of the ocean created a stream that flowed into a large pond. Once there I jumped directly into the water, phasing underwater in order to be able to swim easier. The water felt great and was really relaxing. The sun was bright and I could feel it on my skin as I swam from one side of the pond to the other.

After more laps than I could count, I allowed myself to float around on my back. My mind was torn between wanting to try and figure out what I was going to do and begging me to let myself sleep. In all honesty, I decided that I needed to take my time and allow myself time to think clearly. I got out of the water and phased back, running home. When I got to the trees outside my house I could hear the soft snores of two sleeping people and one person moving around in the kitchen.

I phased back and pulled my shorts on, they were damp but would dry quickly, and went inside. Rachel was sitting at the small kitchen table with a cup of coffee in her hand and I saw Paul sprawled across the couch. I almost wanted to laugh because it looked like he was going to fall off at any moment, one leg was already dragging on the floor.  
Rachel must have followed my line of sight. "Yeah, I keep waiting for him to fall off too, and somehow he is still holding on for dear life."  
I smiled at her. "Yeah, he is talented like that." I didn't normally drink coffee, but if I was going to carry on any type of conversation with Rachel I was going to need it. I added enough milk and sugar so that it tasted almost nothing like coffee and sat down at the table.

"So, you're a werewolf." She said hesitantly.  
"Yes. I'm sorry that I had to be vague with you about how I knew Sam, but I couldn't tell you. We didn't know how long you would be staying, and it was just better for you not to know."  
"I understand."  
"So what has Paul told you." I guessed, it was him who told her.  
"I think pretty much everything. It was really late last night so I'm not sure that I understood everything." Rachel paused and took a drink from her mug. "I'm sure that we have a lot more to talk about and work through."  
"That makes sense, it gets very complicated."  
"Have you imprinted?" Rachel asked.  
"No."

We were both quiet as I drank the coffee in three large swallows. All it did was remind me that my stomach was empty, therefore I got myself a large bowl, filled it with cereal and poured milk into it before sitting back at the table.  
"Rachel, what was it like for you when Paul imprinted?"  
"I had no idea what had happened, but it was while you all were dancing and Paul looked right at me. When he tripped, I thought my heart was going to leap right out of my chest."  
"So, do you feel connected to him?"  
"Yes and no. It is weird, my brain knows that I don't even know Paul, but there is also this part of me that feels like I have always known him. What is Paul like?"

"Umm, uh . . ." I didn't know how to answer her.  
"That bad, huh." Rachel laughed.  
"Well, let me put it this way. If Paul hadn't imprinted and you were just asking, I would have told you to run for your life. And I would kill him for even thinking of messing with you."  
"Thanks for the support, bro." Paul mumbled from the couch.  
"You would say the same thing to your sister, if you had one." I defended.  
"It's different now. I would never hurt her." Paul promised.

"Sure, sure," I groaned. "What if he didn't want his imprint?"  
"Shut up, Jacob." I heard Paul from the couch.  
"Jeez, Jake, thanks for the confidence." Rachel scowled.  
I rolled my eyes. "I'm not saying that he doesn't, but would that hurt you?" I asked Rachel.  
"I don't know, I really don't."  
"Yeah, alright." I just didn't know what it was like for the girl when we imprinted on them.  
"Why so many questions?" Rachel asked.  
"I'm just trying to figure some things out with Bella. If I were to imprint what it would do to her, and now I'm wondering what it would do to this mystery girl if I tried to fight it to stay with Bella."

"Don't do it." Paul added, as he got up from the couch and walked towards the table.  
"Fighting it is my only option." I countered.  
"Well then your option sucks." Paul said bluntly.  
"Tell me about it." I mumbled as I got up from the table, washed my empty bowl and put it away. I leaned back against the counter and I could feel every part of my body was heavy with exhaustion.  
"Have you slept at all, Jakey?" Rachel asked.  
"Not really." I shook my head. "Wake me if you all need anything. Other than that, everyone is off." I told Paul, as I wondered to my room.

I was asleep so fast that I didn't even have time to notice Bella's scent surround me as I laid across my bed with her pillow held tightly.

_I saw myself standing in a church, with cedar beams across the ceiling and white walls. There were several windows with stain glass that added color and beauty to the room. My family and friends were all around me and behind me were several candles and dozens of red roses decorating the front stage. The back doors opened and I could feel myself smiling as I locked eyes with the girl in front of me. She was beautiful with her pale skin against her long, elaborate wedding dress. Her chestnut hair flowed down her back in soft curls and her chocolate brown eyes sparkled._

_I took her hands and I could see how much she loved me and I knew that I loved her even more. Completely filled with joy and peace my eyes scanned across the audience, stopping at the back of the room where Bella was looking at me with silent tears streaming down her face. I was confused, who was I marrying? I looked back and forth between her and this mysterious girl standing next to me. Why wasn't she Bella?_

_I looked back at Bella as she began walking forward._  
_"Fight for me," Bella said._  
_"Bella?" I questioned._  
_"You promised me, that you would never hurt me like HE did."_  
_"I'm sorry." I told her._  
_"Don't be sorry, Jake. Fight, fight for me."_  
_"I don't know how?"_

_"Lead me with strong hands, stand up when I can't." Bella spoke calmly, as she continued to walk towards me. "Don't leave me hungry for love, chasing dreams. What about us? Show me you're willing to fight, that I'm still the love of your life."_  
_Bella placed her hand on my arm, and I wanted to touch her, but my hands were still holding on to this random stranger who had captured me and wouldn't let go. I tried to drop her hands, but she held on tighter._  
_"You're MINE!" She hissed._

I awoke with a startle, but I shouldn't have because it was the same dream that I had night after night. It was getting to the point that I hated going to my bedroom because it was a constant reminder of Bella, and I wasn't any closer to making a decision on what I should do. It didn't help that Edward kept calling over and over saying that he had something really important to tell me, but I didn't want to hear it. I carried on with my pack responsibilities and no one mentioned Bella to me even though I could see in their eyes that they wanted to, especially Embry. He and I were the only wolves in a relationship, if you could call myself and Bella a relationship, with someone that wasn't our imprint.

But I couldn't talk to Embry, or really anyone. The only exception to that was Emily, but I couldn't say that I actually talked to her. She wanted to stay in bed most of the time unless someone encouraged her to get clean clothes on and eat a full meal, despite not being hungry. I would hold her while she cried and made sure that she continued to take care of herself. Being over at Emily's helped me to avoid Charlie as well, he called my house all the time and poor Dad was covering for me as best as he could. Charlie was told that Bella was in a car accident, she had dropped off Alice and was taking the car across town when someone ran a stop sign and slammed into Bella. It knocked her car completely off the road, but didn't stop. Charlie insisted on filing a report for a hit and run, but Bella told him she didn't see who hit her or anything that would be helpful. I never heard the specifics of which Cullen car had to be destroyed to fabricate that story, but I didn't really care.

I was usually in a terrible mood because I wasn't sleeping well and Emily wasn't sleeping either because she didn't like being alone.  
"Jacob, you should go home. I'll be fine." Emily smiled, trying to convince me.  
"Sure, sure." I mumbled. We were sitting next to each other on her couch pretending to watch something on TV, but neither of us cared what was on. Emily stood up to go to her room and I was trying to muster up the energy to go home and deal with more dreams of me with some girl that I didn't know, and breaking Bella's heart.  
"Or, you can stay there. It doesn't matter to me." Emily patted my shoulder before going to her room and closing the door behind her.

I took a deep breath and stretched out across the couch. I was tired of trying to make decisions, thinking about Bella and imprinting was really difficult. But mostly I was just plain tired. I watched the TV until my eyes closed and I fell asleep. It was the best sleep I have had in a long time. I didn't hear anything all night and I was completely dream free. Therefore, the couch became a great resting place and each morning I woke up a little sore from sleeping awkwardly, but I could smell the breakfast that Emily was making.  
"Hey," I greeted Emily.  
"Good morning," she answered. "I can't imagine that couch being that comfortable for you."  
"It's not, but at least I can sleep." I had told Emily about my repeated dream after she became really curious about why I wasn't just going home.

I stretched and went to the bathroom before joining Emily at the table for breakfast.  
"Any plans today?" She asked.  
"Seth is suppose to go to Carlisle today for an evaluation and if passes then he will phase for the first time. His poor wolf is ready to pop, it would really suck if he took a bite out of Carlisle."  
"Why don't you go with him." Emily suggested.  
"I can't."  
"Because of Bella." Emily said softly.  
"Yes, she is still there."

"Leah said that she could leave the Cullens, if she had someone to help take care of her." Emily added.  
"I know."  
"You are being stupid, Jacob." Emily said bluntly.  
"Do you think Leah would agree with you?" I challenged back, knowing that we had both just tap danced on very sensitive issues.  
"Yes," Emily answered softly. "I know how badly Leah has been hurt because of imprinting, however I think she would say that love is worth the risk, but you should ask her."  
"I don't know about that. Leah has calmed down a lot and I would call us friends, but I don't know if she would be that honest. There are some things we just don't talk about, and her feelings are one of them."  
Emily nodded her head. "Yeah, I get that, but you will never know unless you ask."

We settled into a comfortable silence and later Seth showed up. He has fully recovered from his injuries and we walked out together to phase. I wanted to make sure that I phased with him to make sure that nothing happened in the shifting process. It was a complete success and Seth and I ran together through the trees and I could tell that we both enjoyed the exercise. For the most part we kept our thoughts to ourselves, but I couldn't help but notice Bella in his. He saw her today and she was so beautiful despite being still slightly bruised. Her arm was in a sling to allow her collarbone to heal, and her foot was in cast with one crutch under her other arm. Seth gave her a big, but gentle, hug and sat down with her on the front steps of the house. They chatted while Carlisle checked over Seth.

_She really misses you._ Seth said, when he noticed me watching his thoughts.  
_I miss her too. Did Edward explain why I'm not there? _I asked.  
_I guess he did, when I got there today Bella already knew that you were freaked out about imprinting. Leah has also visited her, telling her more about Paul and Quil._  
_How is she handling it?_ I asked.  
_Okay,I guess. She believes that you will come back to her. And you will, right?_  
_I don't know._ _I sighed, helplessly_

We were quiet the rest of our run, and I stayed with him until he phased back. Afterwards, Seth seemed a little uncomfortable, but that might have been because he went several days without phasing and his muscles were sore. So I told him that I would visit with him tomorrow to make sure that he was still doing okay. I could tell that he was tired of being treated like a baby, but he was just going to have to deal with it for a little bit longer.

After leaving Seth, I decided to go for a walk. Seeing Bella today, even through Seth's mind, made me want to run to her and wrap her in my arms and never leave again. However it also made me see that she was doing alright without me. That is what I wanted most for her, and for her not to worry that the person she was with would one day leave her.

I went back to Emily's and as I walked in the door I could smell BBQ. Emily was sitting in her chair, reading a book. When a timer went off, she started to get up.  
"Wait, do you want me to get whatever is ready?" I asked standing behind her. She looked really tired and I knew that she was often out of energy by the end of the day.  
"Sure, there are several potatoes and a brisket."  
I turned the oven off, got pot holders from the kitchen and got everything out of the oven. "Is this stuff for tonight or later?" The way that Emily was always cooking I never knew what it was for.  
"Tonight." Emily sighed.  
"Then just stay there and I'll bring you a plate."  
I sliced the meat and prepared the potatoes, asking Emily how she liked hers and then brought her plate. I sat on the couch while I ate my own food, as always it was delicious. After we were full, we both did dishes and then settled back down on the couch.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew it was dark and I could hear Emily scream. I bolted from the couch looking around the room before I went to her door and opened it.  
"Emily?" I called cautiously.  
"Sam?"  
"Um . . . uh, no." Even though it was dark I could see she was on her side with her face buried in a pillow, muffling her sobs. Had she been crying like this every night and I just didn't know it? I felt terrible as I walked towards her and wrapped my arms around her.  
"It was so real, like he was here." She whispered to me.  
"I'm so sorry." I knew what it was like for dreams to be all too real. For myself it was the dream that was horrible, for Emily it was waking up.

"Will you stay?" Emily asked, between sniffles.  
"Yeah." I wanted to help her go back to sleep and maybe she could at least have Sam then. I laid down next to her and held her tightly. For a while she cried into my chest as I rubbed her back, and slowly I could feel her relax into my side. I wished that there was something more that I could do, but I knew that her grieving was just going to take time. It only took me a few more minutes to fall asleep as well.

_I was on the beach with Bella and two young girls with long dark hair and beautiful tan skin and an older boy who looked exactly like myself at that age. The girls were collecting small seashells and the boy was waist deep in the water jumping through the small waves that lapped at his body. I was sitting next to Bella and she was filling me in on what the children were doing each day._

_Then the same woman from the other dream came walking towards me and I stood up to walk to her. My children came running towards me, one of my girls took each of my hands as my son spoke._  
_"Fight for us."_  
_I knelt down putting my arms around both girls. "I'm so sorry."_  
_"Don't be sorry, Dad," they said together. "Fight, fight for us."_  
_I looked down into their innocent eyes, they were just children they shouldn't have to deal with their father leaving them for someone else._

_Bella came towards us and the children made room for her to stand before me. My daughters dropped my arms, placing my hands on Bella's waist. I was still on my knees in the sand and Bella placed her hands on my shoulders._  
_"Fight for me," she whispered._  
_"I can't." I whispered back and my youngest daughter disappeared._  
_"What about us? Show me you're willing to fight, that I'm still the love of your life."_  
_"How?" I begged._  
_"Don't leave me, chasing a dream."_  
_"I can't." I whispered again, and my other daughter and son disappeared._

_I felt my knees get weak and I wanted to crumble into the sand, but Bella stepped closer holding me up with her body. My arms held tightly to her pressing her into me. "I don't ever want to let you go."_  
_"Then don't." Bella said, as she pressed her lips to mine. I kissed her back like I wasn't sure if I would ever kiss her again. My hands were pressed into her back and I could feel her hands sink into my hair pulling us even closer together as our lips melted together. Bella's hands roamed over my chest until she got to the end of my shirt and our mouth only broke a moment while my shirt came over my head._

_My hands were everywhere like they were trying to make up for lost time as I went from one curve to the next, up and down her body._  
_"Jacob, please," she whispered._  
_I laid back on the sand, pulling her on top of me as we both began frantically removing what was left of our clothes. Our bodies rubbed together as she kissed down my neck, licking and sucking as she went. My hands trailed up her slim waist, as I lifted her onto myself, slipping inside. Bella released a deep groan as she rocked against me and my hands palmed her round breasts. Our mouthes found each other again and our tongues tangled together, I felt like it would last forever as we rocked against each other until Bella shuttered above me and I released._

_Bella collapsed completely breathless against my chest and I kissed across her forehead, cheek, nose, landing on her lips. My arms wrapped around her knowing that I wouldn't be able to let her go again. Then I felt a different hand on my shoulder, keeping my hands on Bella I looked at this other person. She didn't look angry or hurt, but rather confused. I felt like I should apologize, but I wasn't sorry for being with Bella._  
_"I'm staying with Bella." I told her._  
_"Then I will leave." She replied._  
_"Wait! Is it that simple?" I asked._

_"Yes. By picking Bella, I simply do not exist."_  
_"Are you saying that I could have always been with Bella?" I asked._  
_"Life is about choices, Jacob. Choose wisely."_  
_"I choose Bella. I'll fight if I have to." With that the other women disappeared, and I looked back at Bella laying across me. I gave Bella a huge kiss, hugging her tightly to me._  
_Suddenly Bella sat up and morphed into the injured Bella that I saw in Seth's mind with her arm in a sling and I could see tape over her ribs. "Now come to me, Jacob."_

I woke up suddenly and felt like I could hardly breathe. My chest was heaving and everything had felt so real. I could see the early morning light coming through the window. For a moment I couldn't remember where I was or why I had blankets, until I felt someone move next to me. I looked down at my naked chest, and continued to examine myself as I followed my sheet covered arm that was around her waist. I could feel my fingers on her skin as I looked up her body until I saw two eyes staring back at me. If I thought I couldn't breathe before, that was nothing compared to now.  
"Why are you looking at me like you don't know me?" Emily asked.  
My heart was ramming in my chest as I just continued to stare at her completely speechless. What have I done? I know I was having a dream, but I was so hoping that I didn't actually do anything.  
"Why am I here?" I asked, sitting up suddenly, with my back to her. "Did . . . did we . . ."  
"Sleep together." Emily offered.

I couldn't look at her as it felt like eternity passed before I nodded my head. It didn't have anything to do with Emily, she was a great person and I cared about her a lot. But I knew that anything between her and I would have been a mistake. I felt my stomach roll and I thought I was going to be sick.  
"No, of course we didn't." Emily confirmed and I was finally able to look at her. She was dressed in a tank top and cotton shorts.  
While I was greatly relieved, I still was not quite convinced that it had only been sleeping. "We didn't kiss or anything?"

"No, why would you think that?"  
"I had a dream."  
"Of me?" Emily questioned.  
"No, about Bella."  
"I'm sorry." Emily sat up, patting me on the shoulder. "I have been awake for a little bit. I know that I should have gotten up, but I enjoyed your warmth and you were completely out of it. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable by asking you to stay."  
"That's fine." I took a deep breath finally able to breathe. As I calmed down, I could remember Emily having a bad dream and laying down with her. At first the blankets were at my feet, later Emily covered herself and me with them. It made me hot, so I took my shirt off.

"Are you alright?" Emily asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry I freaked out on you, but I need to go." We both got out of bed, Emily went to the bathroom while I grabbed my shirt from the floor, and put it on. My shoes were by the door and I grabbed them as well, slipping them on while standing on the front porch. I wasn't staying at Emily's just to avoid my bad dreams and Charlie, I was avoiding my dad as well. I knew that I needed to face him and to tell him about my dreams and see what he had to say.

I ran home and walked in the door to find Dad sitting at the table, drinking his coffee. It didn't take long for me to look around and know that no one else was here.  
"Dad, why are you alone?"  
"I'm a big boy I can take care of myself."  
"Sure, sure." I rolled my eyes, as I went to the refrigerator for juice and brought out the loaf of bread for toast. Dad watched me without saying anything as I got some butter and jelly for the toast, and some ham, setting them on the table. While I toasted bread I told him about the dreams that I have had, and skipped over the part that I was with Emily for the second dream. He listened carefully without interrupting me.

"So what do I do?" I asked as I sat down at the table.  
"I think you should listen to your dreams."  
"But my dreams seem to indicate that I will imprint."  
"Yes, but they are also telling you to fight for Bella and not your imprint. Even in your dreams you still desire Bella."  
"So you think I should be with Bella, even if I imprint?"  
"Yes."

We were both quiet for a moment while I thought about what he said, and ate my toast. I got up and refilled my cup with juice and my dad's mug with coffee.  
"Jacob, I think you are living in fear and it has consumed you. Do you remember me telling you that it is okay to be scared, but you can't let it over take you?"  
"Yeah. How do I get past it?"  
"Be stronger than fear. Take charge of it instead of allowing it to control you. You are not alone, Jacob."  
"I feel alone. I wish I had your strength."  
"You do have it. Now go, do what you need to do."

I got up from the table for the first time feeling confident that I could make a decision and stick with it. There was one more person that I wanted to talk to, therefore the moment I was outside, I started running. I made it to the Clearwaters in record time and knocked on their front door.  
Leah opened the door. "Seth is perfectly fine, you can go," she said, before slamming the door in my face.  
"Leah, open the door. I need to talk to you." I said while pounding on the door. To my surprise it was Seth who opened the door.

"What is wrong with her?" I asked Seth when she stormed off up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door.  
"She is mad at you." Seth answered.  
"Ya think?" I rolled my eyes, which Seth scowled at. "Jeez, what did I do now?"  
"She is mad about you leaving Bella, and just all this crap. Honestly, Jake, we are all a little bit pissed at you. Being with Bella should be worth the risk of something that might not ever happen." Seth said angrily.  
"Well, that is why I am here. I need to talk to Leah."  
"She's upstairs, enter at your own risk." He said before wondering off towards the kitchen.  
"Thanks, buddy," I mumbled to an empty room.

I walked upstairs to her room and knocked on the door, there was no response, but I faintly could hear music so I cautiously opened the door. Leah's room was pretty normal with cream walls, dark oak desk, dresser, and headboard that matched. Her black and red comforter was stretched across her bed so that it was made, but messy with several decorative pillows on the floor.

Leah was laying across her bed on her stomach and I could see her headphones over her ears. Her ankles were crossed with the top foot bouncing to the beat of whatever she was listening to. Knowing that she was already pissed at me I didn't want to scare her, so I kicked the foot post of her bed.  
"Go away." Leah said, without looking away from the magazine she was flipping through.  
"Leah, please, I need to talk to you."  
Leah turned and glared at me. "Then talk," she said as she went back to completely ignoring me.  
"You're not making this very easy." I grumbled as I sat down on the floor, and put one of her pillows between my back and her dresser.

We were both quiet, but instead of being comfortable it was awkward and strained. Leah continued to ignore me and I tried to pretend it was completely normal for me to be here, but completely failed. There was nothing normal about this at all.  
"Never mind, I'm leaving." I had decided that this was even more stupid, to think that I would get any helpful advice from Leah.  
"Jake, wait. What's wrong? Besides the obvious and you just being stupid."  
"I don't want to talk about it." I stood and was getting ready to walk out her door.  
"What? Going back to Emily?"

Her suggestion stopped me from moving. "What does that mean?"  
"You are practically living with her."  
"It is not like that." I said, shaking my head.  
"I didn't mean that it was, and if it were that is none of my business. But you shouldn't be doing this to Bella." Leah rolled over so that she was sitting with her legs crossed under herself.  
I came and sat next to her. "I know, I feel like I get close to making a decision to come back to her, but then I would have another dream. That is why I am at Emily's, I'm able to sleep. I hate the idea of hurting Bella."  
"You are already hurting her."  
"This is not the same, and you know it."

"You are right. It is even worse."  
"Worse?" I couldn't imagine anything worse than what Leah had gone through.  
Leah nodded her head. "Yes, the only thing that would have made what Sam did worse would be for him to push me away if he didn't have to. Sam did not have a choice, and you do. You are choosing wrong."  
"And if I imprint?"  
"Bella is fully aware of what she is getting herself into to be with you. Don't you think you should be talking to her about this?

I took a deep breath knowing that she was right. "I don't need to talk to Bella, I know what she would do."  
"You are acting like _him_."  
"What?" I asked.  
"Like Edward, doing what you think is best for Bella instead of letting her make her own decisions."  
"I am not. I'm nothing like Edward."  
"You just keep saying that, and it will be him who ends up with Bella."  
I glared at Leah, expecting to see her scowl back, but she just rolled her eyes.

Frustrated and angry I stormed out of the house. There was no way that Leah was right. It was one thing for Bella to move on without me, but with Edward. No way. I had enough trust in Edward to keep her safe and take care of her while she was healing, but for them to actually be back together. I felt goosebumps running across my skin, and it was creepy. I couldn't shake the feeling. While I felt like Leah was not right about Edward and Bella being together, there was something that she was right about.

I was acting just like Edward and I hated it. However there was something that I could do about it, I was going to Bella. We were going to work on this together, like we should have been doing this whole time. I was already in the woods, therefore I exploded into my wolf, and started running towards the Cullen's house.


	50. Chapter 45 - GROVELING

Song: To Make Her Love Me by Rascal Flats

- you tube dot com /watch?v=vIhxmWhdZ60&feature=autoplay&list=PLFEB7378345B0F39F&index=46&playnext=4

******Chapter ********45 ********- ********GROVELING**

_I was acting just like Edward and I hated it. However there was something that I could do about it. I was going to Bella and we were going to work on this together, like we should have been doing this whole time. I was already in the woods and so I exploded into my wolf, and started running._

It wasn't a long run, but it gave me enough time to torture myself with trying to come up with something to say to Bella. Just about everyone had called me stupid, so I think she knew that already. As I approached the Cullen's home Edward was standing on the front porch, I assumed that he heard me coming and would know that I was here to apologize, and tell her how sorry I was.

"Jacob," he said to me, as he came walking towards me.  
_I'm sorry_. I was going to phase back and realized I didn't have any clothes, and figured that he could listen to my mind.  
"You should be." He said angrily. "You have no idea what it has been like for her, moving around every day constantly looking out the windows waiting for you to come back."  
_I needed time, to figure some things out_.  
"Imprinting," he said it like it was disgusting. "You should have just let me talk to you."  
_Save it, Cullen_. I growled.  
Edward glared as he took another step forward. "If you ever push her away again, I swear, I will take her." Edward promised.

"No, you won't." Bella said from behind him. Edward sighed, then stepped back inside and came back with Bella in his arms. They looked so comfortable together that for a moment I thought maybe Leah was right and Bella had gone back to Edward. Bella looked at Edward and nodded her head my direction, so Edward walked towards me. Suddenly I didn't care about being naked and I phased back, crouching down on the ground.  
"Bella . . ." I whispered, looking into her eyes.  
Edward set her down and then handed her the crutch so that she could lean on it. I was kneeling so that she was only slightly taller than me. In one solid smack Bella slapped me across the face. I wish that I could say it hurt, but it didn't, at least not physically. However, seeing Bella wince in pain was far worse than any physical pain she could have caused me.  
"Jacob Black, do not _ever_ do this again." Bella demanded.

"I won't, I promise." I reached out and took the same hand she had slapped me with and her palm was bright red. Taking one long stride closer, I kissed the palm of her hand up to her wrist, pressing my lips gently to the dark scab where she had been bitten and clawed.  
"I'm so sorry," I whispered. "I wish that I could have kept this from happening."  
"I wish that you had too. Now leave." Bella said calmly, leaning back.  
"What? Please, Bells."

"Don't you dare, 'Bells' me!" She said taking an angry hop back. Tears leaked out of the corner of her eyes, but I could tell that they were angry tears. I looked past her and saw that Edward standing to the side with his hand out, like he was going to catch her if she fell.  
"Sorry, um . . . please, I want to explain." I knew that she had every right to be angry with me, but seeing her so furious was extremely painful.  
"You don't need to. I know, you got scared about imprinting because of Paul and Quil."  
"More Quil than Paul."  
"Why? We both already knew that Quil was probably going to imprint."  
"Not on a child, we didn't."

Bella shook her head. "Regardless, you left me," she said, taking another hop back.  
"I won't do that again." I promised.  
"Unless you imprint, of course." Bella challenged.  
"Actually . . ." Edward started to say.  
"Not now, Edward." Bella looked at him, shaking her head. Edward gave a brief nod and then went inside, however I'm sure he didn't go far.  
"No Bella, I'll fight it. If I imprint, I'll fight to be with you."  
Bella rolled her eyes. "Jacob, you ran at the thought of it. You can't possibly promise me that that won't happen again."  
"Yes, I can. Bella, I didn't give imprinting as much thought as I should have. I needed time to think and make some decisions."

"My decisions," Bella glared.  
"No! MINE. My decisions." I yelled back, coming closer to her." I wasn't trying to decide what you should do, I was trying to decide what I should do. This is ___my_ mess. Did it ever occur to you, that I didn't want to break your heart? To go back on every promise I have ever made."  
"Didn't you already, when you left?"  
I shook my head, feeling so frustrated. "You don't understand what it was like to hold Leah as she completely fell apart. For her to still be in love with a man that she couldn't have. I don't want to be your Sam. You deserve better than that!"

"Did it ever occur to you, that I might think it was worth the risk?"  
"Yes, of course." I never really doubted that Bella would think it was worth the risk, but I came to let her decide that for herself. "I'm here, aren't I?"  
"That is not good enough." Bella said, shaking her head.  
"What do you want from me? I am back." I let me eyes plead into hers, begging for her to listen to me.  
For a moment the anger vanished from her face and I could see the pain and sorrow that she felt as her eyes glistened with tears. "I wish that I could believe that, I really do."  
I came slightly closer to her, taking her hand. "Give me the chance to prove it, please."

I wasn't sure if I should be touching her at all, but I really wanted to wrap my arms completely around her. Apparently, Bella was thinking the same thing, the next moment her arm was around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist. I wasn't really sure what parts of her were still injured or sore and I didn't want to hurt her, so I held her gently to myself simply thankful that I was able to touch her. I was a little surprised by how tightly Bella was able to hold on to me. I could feel her relax into my chest and I gladly supported her.

Neither of us spoke for a long time and I rubbed my hands in large circles on her back.  
"You are so warm." Bella whispered, as she sunk further against me.  
"I've missed you, Bella." I pulled back just a little, tucked her hair behind her ears and then rested my hand on her good shoulder. "How are you?" Bella gave me a strange, confused look like I have lost my mind. "I mean with your body." I gestured with my hands over her collarbone and ribs, I could see the cast on her foot.  
"Oh," Bella groaned. "It sucks. Everything about this is awkward, trying to move around is the worst. I can't wait to be back to normal."  
"Normal, huh?"

Bella laughed and I smiled back at her. "I've missed you, Jake. I want to go home. I don't know where we are right now, but I need your help."  
"I'm here. I'll be wherever you need me to be."  
We gave each other another big hug and then pulled apart. When we separated, next to us I saw a shirt and a pair of shorts, so I slipped them on. I knew I needed to talk to the Cullens and thank them for everything that they had done for Bella. Not just bringing her home, but also taking care of her when I didn't.

"I need to talk to the Cullens." I told her. Bella simply nodded her head. I started to pick her up and then stopped. "Do you mind?"  
"Go ahead." Bella affirmed.  
I scooped her up and walked inside their house. Everything was so white and clean, nothing looked used even the furniture. It smelled horrible to me and I was extremely uncomfortable being there, especially when they were all staring at me from the living room.  
"You can set me down on the couch." I placed her on the corner of the couch and Alice moved the ottoman, lifted Bella's leg and placed her foot on it.  
"Make yourself comfortable." Esme suggested, when she noticed my anxious face.  
_Like __that __was __going __to __happen_, I thought, but I knew that I couldn't say that so I simply smiled at her and kept my mouth shut. Bella gave her a sweet smile and asked for a glass of water, I was guessing to give her something to do.

Bella settled in easily on the couch next to Jasper, it was obvious that she was very comfortable here. Jasper was right next to Alice and was talking to Emmett, I didn't catch what they were talking about. I stood next to Bella, our hands were intertwined, resting in her lap as she rubbed her thumb across the back of my hand. Her touch was extremely soothing, I guessed that Bella knew how difficult it would be for me to be around so many vampires, especially in a confined space. Esme returned with a glass of water for myself and Bella, taking the glass I thanked her and took a drink to not seem rude.

I took a deep sigh, a little louder than I meant to, and it seemed to draw everyone's attention to me. "Um, I wanted to thank you for bringing Bella back. I should have said this when you all first returned."  
"You know we would do anything for Bella." Alice said, as she reached across Jasper to pat Bella's knee. Bella smiled and rested her hand over Alice's.  
"I do know that. I am also thankful that you have taken such good care of her after she came back."  
"You mean when you didn't." Emmett said and I could see the anger in his eyes.  
"Emmett, don't . . ." Bella started to say.  
"No," I interrupted. "I deserve that. Yeah, that is what I mean. But I will not do that again." I didn't really feel like I owed them a full explanation or promises, but I did want to show that I was serious about my commitment to Bella.

The others were quiet for a few minutes as Edward and I eyed each other, however neither of us said anything. Not speaking gave him a huge advantage because he could see inside my brain, and I swear I saw him smirk slightly. I rolled my eyes, which Bella noticed and squeezed my hand.  
"I'm going to gather my things." Bella said as she used the crutch to stand up and started going towards the staircase.  
"Do you need help?" I offered.  
"I'll help her." Alice fluttered quickly after her and I figured that they might want a moment before Bella left. Alice lifted Bella and scampered up the stairs.

I asked Carlisle about what I needed to know to take care of her injuries. There wasn't much that needed to be done, it was mostly just waiting. She was still on pain medication, but no prescriptions. She would have to be careful moving her arm because of her collarbone and she was not supposed to get her cast wet. At least I had some experience with that when Victoria caused the car to crash with Bella and Leah inside.

"She gets worn out easier, and sometimes takes something at night before going to sleep." Edward added.  
I tried not to let it bother me that he knew her sleeping pattern and was torn between wanting to know and not wanting to.  
"Yes, she has been staying in my room." Edward confirmed.  
"Were you there too?" I asked.  
"Yes. You should know by now that if you are not going to be with Bella, than I will be."  
"Any more accidental kisses?" I half joked.  
"Unfortunately, no." He smiled at me, and I wasn't sure if it was a forced, fake smile, but I was guessing that it was.

"You know, Jacob, as weird as this might sound, I think it was really good for Bella and I to have this time together."  
I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from saying the sarcastic response that was on the tip of my tongue.  
Edward laughed. "Well, at least you have some control over what comes out of your mouth."  
"I try," I rolled my eyes. "Why was this good for you?"  
"I have always assumed that it was you that kept Bella and I apart. That without you, she would come back to me."  
"I would have thought that as well. That doesn't really explain why Bella being here was good for you." I added, still confused.

"I suppose it does not. What I am saying is that, I am not a threat to you and Bella."  
"Ummm, interesting. Thank you, Edward." I couldn't say that I completely understood what he was trying to tell me, but I appreciated him trying to explain it to me. "I really did mean it when I said that I will not push her away again."  
"I know. I just wish that you had let me talk to you." Edward said seriously.  
"I wouldn't have listened."  
"You are pretty stubborn like that."  
I shrugged. "I'm not the only one, you know."

Edward opened his mouth to say something, but we could both hear Bella's loud crutch, slamming into everything, but the floor. We looked at each other and smiled, I think we both knew how stubborn Bella could be. The fact that Bella was trying to get around on her own in a house full of strong vampires proved the point nicely.  
"Well, good luck, Jacob."  
___How ____much ____groveling ____do ____I ____need ____to ____do?_ I thought to Edward.  
"Lots, of course." Edward whispered.  
___Of ____course._ I took a deep breath, cringing from the smell.  
Alice carried Bella down the stairs, looking at Edward and I cautiously. I'm not sure if she thought we would try to hurt each other, but it was good for us to have a moment to talk to each other. There was a large suitcase in Alice's hand and I took it from her, as she set Bella back down and helped to position the crutch for Bella. I was going to put the suitcase in my car until I realized that I didn't exactly arrive here on two legs, or four wheels for that matter.

"Would you like a ride home?" Edward asked. "Or you are welcome to borrow a car."  
As tempting as it would be to drive one of the Cullen's cars it didn't feel like the right time for a joy ride. "How about I borrow a car another time." I suggested.  
"Alright." Edward agreed.  
"Lets get me home." Bella said, and I could still hear the irritation in her voice. It was going to take some work on my part, but I was ready.

Bella hobbled awkwardly and I followed her because I wasn't sure where we were going. She gave hugs to each of the Cullens, thanking them and promising to see them soon. We went around the kitchen to the side door, into the garage. It was like car heaven in here, so I walked slowly each one more amazing than the next. There was a black BMW that was completely smashed and I figured that it must have been the car used for Bella's "car accident" cover story.

"Would you like for me to look at fixing it?" I asked. I wasn't really sure where I would put it with the Rabbit and Bella's truck taking up my entire garage.  
"It is Rosalie's car and she is pretty good, but I will pass the offer along." Edward said as he walked over to his silver Volvo. I placed Bella's suitcase in the trunk, as Alice helped Bella into the back seat, then gave her a huge hug. I got in the back seat, placed the seatbelt around Bella, clicking it into place before Edward drove us home.

In no time we pulled up to Bella's house and I was relieved that Charlie's cruiser wasn't there, I wasn't quite ready to face him.  
I got out of the back seat and Edward got her suitcase, which I took from him. "I'll take this inside, and give you guys a moment."  
"You don't have to leave." Edward said.  
"I'm not, I'm just going inside." I turned to Bella and got her keys from her. "Take your time." I felt like the least I could do was let them say goodbye to each other privately.

I went inside the house, placing the suitcase in the laundry room. I made a quick phone call to Dad telling him I was here, he was glad and told me to take my time coming home. Paul and Rachel were there so it wasn't a problem. I thought I would do what I could to make being home as comfortable for her as possible. There were a few dishes in the sink and the floor could use vacuuming. As I started to fill the sink I could hear Bella's crutch beating the porch, so I went and opened the front door.  
"Bella, do you want help?" She was fighting with the one step that they had leading to the porch.  
"Yes." Bella answered with a sigh.  
I lifted her up, carrying her inside. "Do you want to be in the living room or the kitchen?"  
"Living room."  
I placed her on the couch, grabbed a kitchen chair to place her foot on and handed her the remote for the TV, before going back into the kitchen.  
"What are you doing in there?" Bella called.  
"Dishes, just give me a sec."

I knew how much Bella appreciated having her space be clean and I thought that it would be the least I could do to make her feel more comfortable. It didn't take long to finish up the dishes, then I vacuumed and started some laundry for Bella. I didn't want to seem ungrateful that one of them gave me some clothes to wear, but they really stunk so I took the shirt off, throwing it in the washing machine with Bella's clothes. I settled on the other side of the couch and we tried to talk, but it was strained and uncomfortable. Slowly, the more we talked it became more comfortable.

"Hey Bells," I froze when I called her that not sure if she would be angry about it.  
"Yeah?"  
"Are you hungry? I was going to get something to eat."  
"Sure, sure." I couldn't help smirking at her using my phrase. She saw and reached over, smacking my shoulder. "For that, you are making dinner."  
"What?" I gave a fake, shocked expression. "Did you expect to make dinner on one leg?"  
"I could." Bella challenged.  
"Sure, sure." I smirked at her and she laughed.

I switched her clothes over to the dryer and started another load before I made some sandwiches. I placed two on a plate for Bella and three for myself.  
"Hey Bella, what does Charlie know about what happened? I mean, I know about the car accident story, but what about why you have been with the Cullens for so long." I asked, joining her back on the couch.  
"Honestly, with Alice helping me to shower and get dressed I said it was just easier to get ready there. That made sense to him and I would talk to him on the phone often."  
"Thanks for not throwing me under the bus with Charlie."  
"It is the least I could do."

"That is an understatement, and you know it, Bells. There are a lot of things that you could have done."  
Bella half shrugged with her good shoulder. "He also knew that you had things that you needed to take care of with Sam's death." Bella looked sad for a moment. "I wish that I had been here for that."  
"That would have been great. I missed you so much." I gave her most of the details of the funeral, including being chief.  
"Wow, you're chief."  
"Yeah, I'm not really sure what that means for me right now."  
"Chief Jacob." Bella smiled.  
I rolled my eyes. "You're such a dork."

We went to the kitchen and I began to gather things for dinner. I had made lasagna before with Bella's help, so it seemed like something we could do together. We chatted easily, however it was obvious that we were avoiding the main things we needed to talk about. It seemed that she really did have a good time with the Cullens, telling me about what she did with them. It wasn't much due to her being so uncomfortable and slept a lot from the prescription pain medication. She watched a lot of movies, spent time outside on the front porch or would be carried for a "walk", and Edward would read out loud or play the piano. I could tell that her and Edward really did have a good friendship and I began to understand what he was trying to say about it being good for them to have this time together.

Once dinner was in the oven, we settled comfortably on the couch, flipping on the TV to help pass the time. Bella relaxed on her back and I placed her feet in my lap, massaging her calves and her good foot, while Bella closed her eyes relaxing. She looked so peaceful that after awhile I rested next to her with my head on her chest. I could feel it rise and fall as she breathed deeply, my hand wandered aimlessly over her stomach and hip as she ran her fingers through my hair. It felt really good and soon I felt Bella's hand still and her rhythmic breathing indicated that she was asleep. I looked up at her beautiful face and couldn't believe that she had taken me back.  
"I'm so sorry," I whispered. Very lightly I kissed her lips and then I settled my head back on her chest, wrapping my arms round her, and went to sleep.

I woke up to the house smelling really great, but something else didn't smell good. I turned my head, realizing that it was Bella I was smelling, she still smelled like them on her clothes. I also could feel someone staring and lifted my eyes to see Charlie standing over me, clearly not happy. I followed his glare to my hand that was resting over Bella's breast and immediately raised my hand.  
"Um . . . uh, sorry. I honestly didn't mean to." I awkwardly disentangled myself from Bella so that I was sitting next to her, she stayed asleep.  
"Normally it is good to see you, Jacob."  
"Yeah, it is good to be back. You'll have to get use to seeing me with Bella . . . I mean not like you did earlier . . . with me touching her . . . but just where I am where she is . . . we are . . ."  
"Shut up, Jacob."

Immediately, I shut my mouth, which Charlie started laughing at.  
"You are acting like you can't have a life outside of Bella or her have one outside of you."  
"Isn't that how it is suppose to be?" I asked.  
"Look, I will never compare her relationship to you and to hers with Edward, however I never liked how Bella got so wrapped up in the Cullens that she forgot about everyone else. As much as I like you and Bella together, I do not want that to happen. You need to be able to breathe, and it not be down each others' neck."  
"Really? I'm quite fond of Bella's neck." I leaned over and kissed the side of her neck, next to her shoulder.  
"Jake," Charlie shook his head, his voice a slight warning.  
I smiled at him. "Sorry, I couldn't help it."

Charlie rolled his eyes, mumbling about young love and being a teenager. I got up and checked on dinner that was in the oven, it was getting brown on top so I turned the oven off and left it there. Then I switched over Bella's clothes to the dryer and started the next load. Returning to the couch, I placed Bella's legs back in my lap and took her hand that was resting across her stomach, rubbing my thumb across the back of her hand. Charlie and I stayed comfortably silent until Bella woke up. She stretched lazily, smiling at me.  
"Hey, beautiful." I said, causing her to blush. I took her hands, helping her to sit up and Bella leaned against my side.  
"Hey," she whispered as she lightly pressed her lips to mine. I kissed her back gently, caressing her cheek with my hand, resting my forehead against hers when we pulled apart. Despite the kiss being brief, it felt fantastic to have my lips touch hers.  
"I love you, Bella." I whispered to her.

"Love you, too." She gave a weak smile and it looked like she was hurting. I got her some more pain medication from the upstairs bathroom and a glass of water before getting everything finished for dinner. We had a quiet dinner between the three of us, as things were starting to feel back to normal. Charlie went back to the living room, I washed the dishes, while Bella chatted as she folded some of her laundry. I knew that it was time for me to head to my own house, but I didn't want to leave Bella's side. It crossed my mind to just stay here, but I knew that I needed to go home.

As I was drying the last dish, Bella hobbled towards me, wrapped her arms around my waist, hugging me from behind. I took a deep breath and let myself relax back into her body, as her head rested between my shoulder blades.  
"I love you, Jake," she said softly, "but . . . sometimes I don't like you very much."  
"I know, we need to talk this out." I could feel her nod her head. Slowly I turned around so that she was against my chest, and wrapped my arms around her back. "Can you come home with me? Or would you rather be in your own bed?"  
"I want to be with you, wherever that happens to be." Bella tried to lift up on her toes, but it was hard with one foot, so I lifted her off the ground bringing our lips together.


	51. Chapter 46 - CATCHING UP

Song: Take Your Sweet Time by Jesse McCartney

- you tube dot com /watch?v=fCqlTvmgXMQ&feature=BFa&list=PLFEB7378345B0F39F&index=67

**Chapter 46 – CATCHING UP**

We kissed slowly, our tongues caressing together, deepening the kiss. I sighed against her lips as I smoothed out some of her hair, giving her a hug before shifting her slightly in my arms. "Can I get you anything?" I asked her.  
"Pain meds, upstairs in the bathroom." I already knew that was where they were, so I thought that was a little strange that she was so specific. I went towards the couch to set her down when Bella shook her head.  
"What?" I asked, confused.  
She leaned forward, whispering in my ear. "I need to go . . . ya know . . . to the bathroom."  
"Oh, um . . . okay." Well, this could get interesting. I grabbed her crutch, and carried her upstairs, placing her back on her foot inside the bathroom. Bella was wearing a denim dress, so I hoped that would make this a little easier. "Do I need to do anything?"

"No, Alice has loaded me up on dresses." Bella smiled. "She was thrilled to have the excuse to buy me clothes"  
"I noticed when I washed your clothes."  
"Thank you for that. Oh, I should have thought of this earlier, I bet I need to change clothes. I probably really stink to you."  
"Yeah," I shrugged, it was always weird when I confirmed that she stunk, even if it was her that suggested it in the first place. "I'll get you something."  
"Give me a few minutes."  
"Alright, just yell when you're ready and I'll come back." I went to her room and got her one of her favorite flannel shirts and loose cotton shorts. As I was waiting, I began to get nervous. It wasn't like I had never seen Bella in her underwear, or less, but it felt different.

I heard Bella call to me so I went back into the bathroom. She was leaning against the sink, her sling was off, lying across the counter, as she unbuttoned her dress with one hand. I closed the door behind me and stood there waiting for her to tell me what to do.  
"Do you know what this reminds me of?" Bella said.  
I shook my head. "Nope, what?"  
"When I fainted in the shower and you were trying to figure out how to get me dressed."  
"I remember." I smiled, thinking about that. "Honestly, it feels a lot like that."

Bella turned slowly towards me, taking my hand in hers. "What has happened to _us_?"  
I shook my head. "I freaked out, and messed up."  
"What do you mean?" Bella asked, looking very concerned.  
"I should have been with you. I just couldn't."  
"Why?"  
"I can't be objective and be with you at the same time." I ran my hand through my hair, taking a deep breath. "It didn't help that I was having terrible dreams with me imprinted and breaking your heart."

Bella finished unbuttoning her dress and stood on her one leg. I took a step towards her, placing my hand at the small of her back, as I helped to take it off. There were slight bruises over her shoulder and other places where she had been hit. It made me feel terrible and as much as I wanted to take back being away from her, I knew that I needed that time. I could see Bella was thinking about why I was away as I put her shirt on her, buttoned it up, then placed her sling back on. To get her shorts on her, I lifted her to sit on the counter taking one side of the shorts over her cast and then over her other leg as well.

"I wondered why it took you so long to come back." Bella said softly, looking down at the floor.  
"Bella . . ." I brought my finger under her chin to lift her eyes to mine. She was still sitting on the counter and I placed my hand just above her knees. "Bella, I was dreaming every night, so that I hated going to sleep. So I stayed up later and later, hoping the dream wouldn't come, but it still did. I was a complete asshole to everyone, with the exception of Emily. One evening I fell asleep on Emily's couch, despite being small and uncomfortable, it was the best sleep I had. So I stayed there, on her couch, until last night."

Bella stayed quiet, it had started to rain with big fat drops splattering against the side of the house. I decided it was time for us to get out of the bathroom, so I opened the door and lifted Bella into my arms. "Do you want to go downstairs or to your room?"  
"My room." Bella answered, with a yawn. I carried her, placing her on her bed and leaned her crutch against the wall by the bed. Bella laid down on her back, propping her pillow behind her head. I sat down at the end of her bed, resting my back against the wall.  
"How is Emily doing?" Bella asked.  
"Some days are better than others. Last night was pretty bad."  
"Last night? That is the second time you have said that." Bella looked at me confused.

It wasn't easy, but I told her everything about staying with Emily and the last dream I had. Bella cried when I told her about seeing our children, and watching them disappear before I made the decision to stay and fight for her. I blushed when I told her about making love to her in my dream, and it was really awkward explaining how I panicked when I woke up next to Emily.  
"Nothing happened with Emily, it was only a dream. I promise."

"I believe you." Bella said, nodding her head. "Thank you for telling me all that. So where does that leave us?"  
I moved closer to her, placing my hand on her hip. "It leaves us to do what I should have done in the first place, to talk to each other, as a couple. I want to go check in with my dad and Emily, and then I can come back and continue to talk this out." I leaned over, giving Bella a gentle hug and kissed the side of her head.  
Bella hugged me back while taking a deep breath. "That sounds good."

Wrapped in each other's arms I couldn't quite get myself to leave, until I heard the springs of Charlie's chair squeak. I leaned back and nodded my head towards the door. "Your dad is getting up, you going to be alright until I come back. I was planning to stay in my own house, but I really want to be with you."  
"Yes, I'll be fine. Just don't be surprised if I am asleep."  
I ran the back of my finger across her cheek to her chin. "Alright, I'll be back soon."  
I handed her a book to be able to read until she was ready to sleep, grabbed the keys to the Hummer, setting on top of her desk, and went downstairs. I talked to Charlie telling him that I had some things to check on and that I would be back. Charlie nodded his head at me, as he grabbed a beer. I walked out the door, hearing him settle back down on the couch.

It was still raining outside as I jogged over to the Hummer and jumped inside. It was quiet being by myself and so I flicked on the radio, not caring what I listened to, anything was better than the silence. I had so much stuff I was still trying to figure out and it was all becoming so real. Bella and I were back together, but we still had some major issues that we needed to cover. I began to think about my time away from Bella and remembered that I left Emily pretty awkwardly this morning and decided to go there first.

As I pulled up to her house, I saw Hannah's car, Emily's sister, parked in front of the house and I was glad that she hasn't been by herself all day. I got out of the car and walked inside. Hannah was standing at the sink washing dishes and I could hear Emily in her room.  
"Emily?" I called.  
"Jacob Black, where the hell have you been?" Emily yelled from her room.  
I looked at Hannah guiltily and she didn't say anything. "Help me out, here," I whispered to her.  
She shook her head. "No way," she whispered back.  
I sighed as I rolled my eyes.

I went to Emily's room and knocked even though the door was open.  
"Come in, Jacob." I walked in nervously, I knew that I was in trouble. She was in her bed with a large t-shirt on and the blankets covering her waist and legs. Emily curled her legs under herself and I sat down on the end of her bed as Emily was speaking. "I called around checking on you, so I know you went home and visited Leah. Then no one saw you after that. A few of the guys phased to see if you were wolfing out." Emily ranted.  
"No, I went to see Bella."  
Then she slapped me in the shoulder. "Why didn't you say you were going there?"  
"I'm sorry, Emily, I didn't mean to be gone all day. I lost track of time. Also about this morning, I didn't mean to leave like I did. It wasn't you, it was me." I laughed and wiped my hands over my face.  
Emily laughed. "I'm sure every person has heard that at least once in their life."  
I shook my head, a little embarrassed. "You know what I mean, right?"  
"I get that it wasn't me, but I don't get why it was you. What happened?"

I told her about my last dream and how I had decided that I needed to talk to Dad and also to Leah. Emily stayed quiet and listened, however smiled when I told her that I went to see Bella and brought her back to her house.  
"Good for you, Jacob. How is Bella?"  
"She is messed up, but she will get better. She can't go up or down the stairs on her own so I'll be there for a while."  
"How did she take you being gone?" Emily asked.  
"Of course she was mad at first, which she had every right to be. However, it is getting better."  
"I'm glad."  
"Me too."

We were both quiet for a little bit. "Jacob, you said that your dreams were telling you to fight the imprint, if you do." Emily stated.  
"Yeah?" I questioned.  
"Do you think Sam should have?"  
I moved closer to her, taking her hand. "I can't answer that. Mostly because I am not Sam."  
"But you have seen inside his head." Emily insisted.  
"True, but that doesn't really help because Sam never thought of trying to fight it. No one has, so it is completely unknown. Regardless, I'm glad that he didn't fight it, because I like that I know you."  
"Thanks, Jacob, you're not so bad yourself." Emily teased. "It is a crazy world that Sam brought me into, but I am glad that he did."

I leaned forward right as Emily did and we hugged each other, with her head leaning on my shoulder. "Are you going to be okay?" I asked her.  
"I will be, because I have to be." Emily murmured as her hand rubbed across her stomach. I wasn't sure if she was aware that she touched her stomach often. I never knew if it felt different to her or if it was simply a gesture that she picked up from being pregnant.  
"I'll be here as much as I can."  
"Be with Bella, that is where you should be. I have my family."

"Speaking of, do you mind if I call Leah to stay with you for a little while. I understand you may want to be alone, but I want someone to be here as much as possible."  
"Thanks, Jake. You've been really great to me."  
"Well, if I haven't said it before, I really care about you. Even without fur, you are part of my pack and we take care of each other."  
Emily chuckled, and I felt like it was time for me to go. I gave her another hug and kissed her temple before using her phone to call Leah.

At first Leah was still pissed at me until I told her that I was back with Bella. She calmed down immediately, so I was able to ask if she was willing to stay with Emily for a while, which Leah did agree to. I gave that information to Emily and then I drove over to my own home. It was getting late and when I walked in Rachel and Paul were sitting on the couch watching a movie. I acknowledged them and walked to Dad's room. Just about everyone in the pack had helped Dad get ready for bed at least once and so it didn't surprise me that Paul was able to get him comfortably in bed. Dad had his TV on and was watching sports.

"I'm glad that you went to Bella." Dad commented.  
"Yeah, me too. I can't believe I was so stupid to think that I couldn't be with her."  
"Does she know about your dreams?"  
"Yes, I told her."  
"I'm proud of you, Jacob." He surprised me by saying.  
"I haven't done anything to be proud of lately."  
"That is not true. Leaving Bella was a mistake, but you're not hiding behind that mistake. You are facing it and taking responsibility for what you did."

"I'm done running away." I promised. "I know that Bella and I still have things we need to talk about, but we will do it together. Unless she decides that imprinting is too big of a risk."  
"Do you think she will?" Dad asked.  
"No, I think she will stay with me. If I didn't know that before, the fact she took me back now proves it."  
"I see what you mean." Dad said, nodding his head.

"Are you doing alright, Dad?" He gave me a confused look. "It is still going to be several weeks for Bella to get to a point where she can move without destroying the place with her one crutch." Dad chuckled and I couldn't help smiling as I thought about everything that gets maimed or destroyed in her wake. "So I was going to stay at Bella's for a while. As long as you are okay."  
"You worry too much, Jacob. I am not your responsibility."  
"I'm sorry, I don't mean to get like that."  
"Do what you need to do son, I'll be fine."  
"Thanks."

I went back to Bella's and the place was quiet, but the front door was unlocked so I knew that Charlie was expecting me back. I looked at the couch expecting to see a pillow and blanket there, but that wasn't the case so I went upstairs to Bella's room. She was sprawled diagonal across her bed, lying on her back, therefore I grabbed my pillow and spread out over the floor. The couch would be softer, but would be cramped for space and this way I could be available to help Bella if she needed to get up during the night.

I woke up the next morning to Bella's moans and I could tell that she was really uncomfortable, therefore I rolled onto my knees at the side of her bed.  
"Bells, what can I do?" I asked, taking her hand.  
"Help me to the bathroom." Bella's face scrunched in pain as I lifted her up and carried her to the bathroom. I got her pants off so she could use the restroom and stepped out so that I could get a glass of water for her to take her pain meds. I waited for a moment downstairs, and decided to grab some Pop Tarts, heating them in the toasted. While I waited, I looked out the window, noticing that Charlie's cruiser was gone, before I went back up to the bathroom, carrying the Pop Tarts in a napkin.

"I wish I could take a bath." Bella said swallowing her meds.  
"Can you hang your foot out and still sit comfortably inside?"  
"Yeah, I guess. Are you okay with helping me with all this?" Bella asked, loosening the sling so that she could take it off.  
"Would you rather me get your dad?" The look of complete horror on Bella's face was absolutely priceless. "That is what I thought." I said laughing.  
Bella scowled and rolled her eyes as she unbuttoned her shirt. "That was mean."  
"Yeah," I grinned, "but totally worth it. Besides he isn't here."  
Bella smiled, as she shook her head. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I can think of a few things." I teased and raised my eyebrows suggestively, as I plugged the drain and turned the water on. Bella suppressed a giggle, instead mentioning that there were some bubbles in the cabinet and I added a large dollop, not really sure how much I was supposed to use, swirling it with my hand to mix it with the water. "It is not like I have never seen you naked. Just don't get mad at me for enjoying it more than I probably should."  
"Pervert."  
"Why don't I get naked and see how well you do at not ogling me." I smirked.  
"Okay, point taken."  
I smiled as I took her shirt and bra off, then had her test the water to see if she liked the temperature. Seeing Bella completely naked was amazing and even better to feel her body as I lifted her up holding her bridal style, lowering her into the water. There was a thick layer of bubbles and they gave a warm vanilla scent to the room. Her cast hung over the side and I sat down resting her foot on top of my raised knees.

"Are you comfortable?" I asked.  
"Yeah, this is great. Thank you."  
"No problem." I grabbed the Pop Tarts from the counter and leaned my back against the wall, resting my arm along the side of the tub.  
I handed one to Bella and we ate in silence. Once Bella finished hers, I offered her another but she shook her head as she raised her arm, interlacing our fingers together. "Jake, yesterday morning, what did you do after leaving Emily's?"  
"I went to my dad and then to Leah, before coming to you."  
"Why Leah?"

"I felt like she could offer the perspective on imprinting that I needed, but didn't want to hear. She is the one that got thrown aside and my greatest fear has always been that that would be you." I watched Bella's face as I continued to tell her about my conversation with Leah. Sometimes Bella would smile at Leah being Leah, and other times she would bite down on her bottom lip and frown, possibly sad for what Leah had experienced. It was clear that this was the dark side of imprinting, and it was important that we talk about it.  
"So Leah saying that what you were doing was worse than what Sam did, is that what made you come back?"  
"Sort of. She also said that I was acting just like Edward and if I didn't get my ass over there that Edward would have you instead of me."

"So this is all about Edward?"  
"No, not all."  
"Jake . . ." Bella said, in disbelief.  
"Okay, well maybe a little bit. Leah was right about me acting like Edward, and I didn't like that at all. Edward left you because he thought it was best for you, and I left to try and figure out if leaving was best for you."  
"So what did you decide?"  
"You need to know that I think I might imprint, I can't any longer deny that it could happen. However, I also plan to fight it with everything I have. I will pick you."  
"Easy for you to say, you haven't imprinted."  
"I know, which is why you need to really think about if you want to risk being with me."

Bella nodded her head and frowned, shifting a little in the water which caused it to ripple across the surface. Bella added soap to her wash cloth, using it to wash her body and I washed her hair and what parts she couldn't reach with one hand. Then I lifted her out of the water, quickly wrapping her in a towel, patting her dry. I carried her to her room and sat her on the bed while I went to the closet and dresser for her clothes, getting her dressed.

"Bells, there is one more thing to think about." I said, sitting down next to her on the bed.  
"What is that?"  
"I told my dad about the dreams and he pointed out that even when I was imprinted, I still wanted you. I don't know how much truth is in the dreams, but when I picked you my imprint left saying that she wouldn't exist as long as I was with you."  
"I wish that there was a way to hold her to that promise." Bella murmured.  
"I do too. I have no idea what she meant by that, but I trust her."  
Bella nodded her head leaning over so that her head rested against my shoulder, and I tilted my head down against hers.

Bella and I spent the next several days pretty quiet. We watched a ton of movies, laughing and kissing each other, however we could both feel that it wasn't really settled. I was fine with being patient, I simply asked that she let me stay and be with her. She agreed, so that is what I did. At first Bella felt bad about me sleeping on the floor, but I told her that it wasn't a problem. It gave us the space that we needed to start rebuilding our relationship.

One night she had a terrible nightmare about her time with Victoria, her entire body was shaking, mumbling about being so cold. I laid down next to her and she completely melted into my body. The following morning she told me more about the torture that she experienced with Victoria and asked that I start sleeping with her at night. By this time Bella did not have much pain so I felt confident that I wouldn't hurt her in our sleep, therefore I moved to her bed. It was so great to be able to hold her in my arms and kiss her deeply.

I went to La Push often to check in with Dad and Emily, which were both doing fine. I usually went when Bella was taking a nap in the afternoon or sometimes when she went to bed early.  
"Hey, Jake, I would like to come with you this time." Bella said, stretching from the couch.  
"That would be great. Are you sure?"  
"Yes, I am so ready to get out of the house. I don't care where you are going, I just want to go."  
"As you wish." I scooped her up, kissing her softly as I carried her to the Hummer, placing her inside. Bella threw her crutch in the back seat as I got in the driver's seat. We chatted easily or listened to the radio as I drove. We pulled up to Emily's house and I walked slowly with Bella as she hopped herself inside.

"Hey, Emily, I brought company." I smiled at her as she was doing something at the kitchen sink.  
Emily looked up and smiled brightly. "Bella!" She yelled as she grabbed a hand towel to dry her hands and came over towards us, giving Bella a big hug.  
"Sorry, he was being such an idiot," Emily said to Bella.  
"Hey," I scowled at Emily and Bella chuckled at us.  
"Everyone tried to get him to go back to you, so I'm glad that he did." Emily continued.  
"Speaking of everyone, what do you think of having a bonfire tomorrow night?" I asked her. "Summer is about half over and we really haven't all done anything together."

"Sure, I'll put some food together." Emily offered.  
"I'll help you," Bella volunteered. Emily and Bella started talking about food and what they would make with ingredients in the house or the garden that Emily maintained. I told them I would go to the store if anything needed to be bought. Emily agreed to spread the word about the get together, just about everyone came by here at least once throughout the day.  
"Emily, I'm really sorry about Sam," Bella said sadly. "I wish that Victoria's pursuit of me hadn't caused Sam to die." I hadn't thought of Bella blaming herself for Sam's death. Even though it was wrong for Bella to do that I understood how she felt.  
I started to say something to make Bella feel better when Emily shook her head as she took Bella's hand. "Thank you Bella, however you are not responsible for what others do."

Bella and I stayed a little longer chatting with Emily, and then made our exit. Dad was clearly pleased to see Bella as he gave her a hug, even Paul seemed to be happy for us. Rachel and Bella had a lot more to talk about now that Rachel knew the secret and they seemed to be getting along well. I leaned against the living room wall, watching all the interactions going on around me until Bella smiled and reached her hand towards me. Paul and Rachel had been sitting on the couch when Bella joined them. I propped her foot on a kitchen chair and I sat down on the floor, resting my arm across Bella's knees. We started a movie and I leaned my head in Bella's lap, hugging her legs to my chest as she rested her arm across my shoulders.

Rachel had worked it out with her job for her to work from home, which was how we got high speed Internet in the house. We also had to put her room back together. It took some work getting Dad's carving things out and into his own room. Paul, Rachel, Kim and Jared borrowed a truck and trailer to get most of Rachel's things and bring them here. Rachel never said if being home was still difficult because of the house reminding her of Mom, but maybe being away made coming back easier.

When the movie was over Dad rolled himself to his room and I told him I would be there in a minute. Both Rachel and Bella were asleep, I picked up Bella prepared to take her to my room, when Paul stopped me.  
"Hey, Jake."  
"Yeah?"  
"I really hope that you don't imprint."  
"Thanks, me too."  
Paul picked up Rachel. "Do you mind if I stay with her?" Paul asked. They were certainly a couple, but seemed to be taking things slow. Paul either slept on the couch or went to his own house and I had only caught them kissing a few times. I don't know if that was for my benefit or Rachel's idea, but either way I was thankful.

"You are asking me if you can sleep with my sister. I don't think so." I laughed.  
Paul rolled his eyes. "I won't do anything."  
"Sure, sure." I shook my head.  
"I promise."  
"Paul, I believe that you mean that, but she is your imprint. That's . . . different."  
"I know." Paul said lovingly as he looked at Rachel in his arms. I had to admit it was weird seeing him with Rachel. He really was a completely different person with her.

I took a deep breath, him staying most likely wouldn't be any different than Bella staying with me, but I just couldn't get over that Rachel was my sister. "Have you and Rachel talked about you staying before?" I asked awkwardly.  
"Not in a while." Paul answered.  
"Then I say no, and talk to Rachel about it. Regardless of whatever she decides, if I ever see or hear you doing _anything_ to her I will make life miserable for you. Clear?"  
"Crystal." Paul nodded his head and carried Rachel to her room and I carried Bella to my own.

I laid Bella across the bed, as she sighed against her pillow and rolled over to her side. I got Dad ready for bed and gave Charlie a call to let him know that Bella and I wouldn't be coming there tonight, but staying at my house. Afterwards, I took a quick shower and then crawled into bed with Bella. It had been a while since I have been in my own bed and it felt fantastic. I tucked myself around Bella, she smelled so wonderful as I kissed her hair, wrapped my arms around her, and went to sleep.


	52. Chapter 47 - BONDING

Song: My Best Friend by Tim McGraw

- you tube dot com /watch?v=aDm2AIw7Myo&feature=related

**Chapter 47 – Bonding**

"Here Jake, there are three more." Bella said, stacking the large plastic storage containers in my already filled arms, so that the large stack completely covered my face and I couldn't even see where I was going.  
"Jeez Bells, I really think that you and Emily outdid yourselves with all this food." There were multiple containers of BBQ chicken, pulled pork, sausage links, corn on the cob, baked beans, carrots, and potato salad .  
"You're welcome." Bella said, reaching up on her toes to kiss the side of my neck. "I think I was just overly excited because I was able to get rid of that horrible cast." She looked down at the black walking boot that she wore. "This is far better."

"I'm just glad that you were able to get ride of the crutch." I added.  
"Yeah, I totally agree. But, I should have taken the opportunity to smack you over the head with it, once I didn't need it anymore."  
"Hey, that is not nice." I scowled, even though I assumed that she was teasing from the light chuckle she gave, but I couldn't see her face from all the containers.  
Raising up from being crouched down so that Bella could load up my arms with food, I waited for her to be ready to walk to the beach.

I had forgotten about her doctor appointment until she reminded me this morning. I wasn't excited about going back to the Cullens again, but the trade off of her being able to walk on her own was well worth it. Her arm was still in a sling, but that was mostly just to keep her shoulder still, it didn't actually hurt her anymore. I could hug her and squeeze her tightly without having to worry about hurting her.

We continued the same banter as I carried the containers and Bella carried bags filled with chips and buns. Emily followed us with liters of soda and would chuckle or add her own comments as well. It had rained off and on throughout the day, but it seemed that it decided to stop. Big puffy clouds filled the sky and the sunlight reflected off them giving a fantastic sunset.

Everyone had been really busy this summer and we were all looking forward to having this opportunity to hang out and be together. Sam had started a small construction company with Jared's dad, trying to fix up the reservation and Paul and Jared worked there. Embry and Jackie had been working at the resort, Seth, Colin, and Brady were simply enjoying their summer with friends and whatever else they wanted to do. Leah assisted her mom learning more about the medical field that she wanted to go into. Quil spent most of his time with Claire and her older sister, Anna, while their mother spent time with Emily. Patrols were down to a few hours each evening with two wolves patrolling at one time, which worked well, giving everyone the chance to let their wolf relax and run free.

_Flashback_

Two weeks after the funeral I phased with Quil and was able to get a better understanding of his imprinting with Claire. For him it happened right before the funeral when Rachel drove Dad and Seth over and Emily's family followed Rachel. Quil was getting Seth out of the car and almost dropped him when he saw Claire in the backseat of the other car. Not knowing that he could imprint on a child he just thought she was sweet and didn't realize it was different until he couldn't stop thinking about her throughout the remaining funeral.

I was surprised by the intensity in his connection to her. Quil was right about it being innocent and there was not any type of sexual desire, in its place was a protectiveness that was extreme. Claire and Anna were playing on the beach and a young man didn't see Claire, tripping over her and knocked her down. I thought for a moment that Quil might kill him. Seth happened to be there as well and apologized to the man for Quil, helped Quil to see it was an accident, and that Claire was fine with only a scraped knee. Quil wrapped Claire in his arms and in that moment they both calmed down, it was amazing how their emotions affected one another.

After Quil shared that with me I wanted to have a council meeting to figure out what should be done. I wasn't sure if we were going to be telling Claire's parents, but I wanted to have a plan in place so Old Quil, Dad, Sue, Quil, and myself gathered at my house to discuss it.  
"Quil, what do you want us to do?" I asked him.  
"I have been going to the resort to see Claire. I think they think that I am just helping by watching her and Anna so that their mom can be with Emily. Which is basically true." Quil answered.  
"I know that it has been helpful for Emily to have Hannah with her. Emily and I are doing everything that we can to put any concerns that she may have to rest." Sue added.

"Do they think it is weird that you are there?" Dad asked Quil.  
"I don't think so, just that I like kids. Claire has the best friend in the world, what is not to like?" Quil shrugged. "But, they are leaving soon."  
"What about when she goes home?" Old Quil asked.  
"That is when it might get strange for them. I will probably just run there to visit, because I don't have a car." Quil answered.  
"Do you feel like you need to see her every day?" I asked.  
"Probably not every day, but often. I don't think I will know how often until I'm away from her and see how that goes."  
"I really do not think they need to know anything right now. Let's see how often Quil really does need to see Claire and if her parents get concerned then we can talk to them." Sue said.  
We all agreed that it was fine for Claire's parents to know the truth, when the time came. We simply wouldn't say anything until a noticeable problem presented itself.

_End Flashback_

As we approached the bonfire, I heard warm greetings around me.  
"Kneel down, Jacob, I can't reach." I heard Emily say and I crouched down so that she could start removing the containers from my arms, arranging them for serving.  
I turned around to see Quil lift Bella by her hips and twirled her around in a circle. Bella laughed and put her arm around his neck, giving him a hug. I chatted with Embry and Jackie while Bella and Quil continued to tease each other.

"You know Quil, you can put me down." Bella suggested.  
"What? And endanger all the nice people who came to the beach." Quil reasoned.  
Bella rolled her eyes. "What am I going to do, step on them with my steal toe boot?" Bella swung her leg, hitting Quil in the back of the knee.  
"Not nice, Swan." Quil shifted her, his fingers inching closer to her backside.  
Bell raised her eyebrows in warning. "Don't you dare grab my butt!" Bella said, trying the best she could to keep a threatening look on her face, but her lips would twitch threatening to smile."  
"What are you going to do about it? You can't stop me." Quil challenged, grinning mischievously.  
"Jacob!" Bella screamed.

"Quil, get your paws off my girl." I threatened, even though I felt pretty confident that he wasn't going to do anything to her. I guess you could say that an imprinted wolf would be the ultimate definition of harmless flirting.  
"Awww, you guys are no fun." Quil complained as he walked over, dropping Bella in my lap.  
"Did impri . . ." Brady stopped when Embry elbowed him, darting his eyes at Jackie. ". . . make you loose your mind?" He asked Quil.  
Jackie looked at Embry confused, shaking her head with a sigh.  
"Nah, just messing with her. You alright, Bells?" Quil asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So did _that_ or Jacob stop you from grabbing me?" Bella asked, referring to him being imprinted.  
"Both. I hadn't thought of grabbing your ass until you told me not to. Then I almost did just because I could and you said not to." Quil shrugged. "But it wasn't worth making Jake angry, another time it might be worth it." He winked at Bella, grinning mischievously once again.  
"You're insane." Embry added, shaking his head.  
Quil lunged, knocking Embry off the log he was sitting on which quickly turned into an extensive wrestling match in the sand.

Jackie smiled at them, but still looked hurt. She looked up, meeting my eyes and mouthed 'tell me'.  
I gave Bella a squeeze in my lap and then set her down on the log next to me. "I'll be back," I whispered to Bella, kissing the top of her head.  
I looked at Jackie and nodded my head towards the water, she stood and we walked together. I wasn't sure at all what I would tell her, but I knew that this was part of my responsibility as alpha to handle the public view of us.  
"It has been a busy summer. You doing alright?" I asked.  
"Yeah, it is going fast. I wish that you and Bella had been able to work at the resort with Embry and I."  
"I agree that would have been great. Bella being in that car accident was certainly unexpected."  
There was a small chunk of driftwood that Jackie would kick as we walked along. The waves rocked back and forth next to us and I could see several fish jump out of the waves into the ocean far in the distance.

"So was loosing Sam. I know that you guys were all close to him." Jackie added, softly.  
"Yeah we were. He was a great friend and mentor to us all."  
"I get that, sort of. I have never quite understood how you all became such good friends."  
"Do you remember over a year ago when we all got pretty sick and missed school for several days?" I asked, silently trying to think of the best way to explain our connection to one another that would make sense.  
"Yeah, it was pretty scary. It seemed that every few months one of you were getting really sick, some kind of super flu that we were all nervous about catching."  
"It was pretty scary for us too, and because Sam was the first to get sick he was a great help." I took a deep breath to let myself think of what to say next. "It was almost like surviving a near death experience with someone, it was very bonding and neither of the people are ever the same afterwards."  
Jackie touched my arm to get us to stop walking. "Did you almost die?"  
"No, not really, but it is the closest example that I have."

Jackie took a deep breath, looking out over the water. I swallowed nervously, but tried really hard not to seem nervous. We stood there for a while, the waves came forwards and back, licking our toes.  
"Jake, what am I missing? There is something big that I don't know."  
I shook my head slowly. "I don't know, Jackie."  
"Please, don't lie to me."  
"Ok, I won't, but it is not that simple."  
Neither of us were paying attention to the water and a wave came and splashed us, covering Jackie from the knee down and she shrieked.  
I began to laugh. "This is so not funny, Jake, that was cold." She said, brushing the water drops off her legs and shivered.

I took her hand and we walked away from the water and sat down on a piece of driftwood. Feeling her cold hand in mine gave me an idea. "Jackie, do you remember me explaining why I'm so warm?"  
"Yeah, you said it was a family thing."  
"That also adds to the bond that we all have to each other. We aren't just 'brothers' because we had a similar experience, we are also family."  
"What about Embry? I thought he was Makah."  
"He is . . . um. . . so is Emily and her and Leah are family, so it still counts." I didn't really think it was my place to say anything about Embry's father and who he might be. The conversation was complicated enough without adding that to it as well.

"What about Bella? Clearly she isn't related to you all."  
"Well that is a good thing for me." I smiled. "Being related to Bella would be a problem."  
Jackie rolled her eyes and laughed. "Yeah, I guess that would be bad. The point is there seems to be a hesitation or something with me that is not there with Bella."  
"I'm sorry, Jackie." I draped an arm around her, giving her a hug. "It's kind of a guy thing."  
"Bella is not a guy."  
"Once again, that is a good thing for me." I grinned.  
Jackie shook her head. "You are a dork, you know that right?"  
"Yeah, I do know that, thanks for the reminder though."  
We sat their silently for a little while both of us lost in our own thoughts. I kept my arm across her shoulders to keep her warm, when I noticed her bring her legs up to her chest wrapping her arms around them.

"Are you sure it is not me?" Jackie asked softly. "That maybe I'm not the right person for Embry or something like that."  
"Not at all, I think that you are perfect for Embry. Are you unsure that you want to be with him?"  
"No, I'm sure. I love him." Jackie smiled and her eyes sparkled when she thought about Embry.  
"Good, he loves you too. And everyone else likes you too. It is not you at all, I promise."  
"Alright, thanks Jacob."  
"Anytime, I mean that. However we should get back, I don't want Embry to think I'm going after his girl." I grinned playfully.  
Jackie laughed. "We can't have that."

We walked back to the group and Embry and I looked at each other. I could tell that he wanted to know what that was about and I knew that I would tell him later. I sat down next to Bella, pulling her into my lap as I wrapped my arms around her waist, content to hold her while watching my friends relaxing. Emily announced that it was time to eat and a new fight almost broke out to who could get there first, until Emily reminded everyone that ladies needed to go first. Leah laughed as she jumped to the front followed by Kim, Jackie, Rachel, Emily and then Bella. There was so much food that for once I thought that there might be left overs, but that wasn't the case.

"How does that not make you sick?" Jackie asked, shaking her head at Embry and myself as she walked around with a trash sack for us to put our empty plates into. "It almost makes me sick just thinking about eating that much food."  
"What can I say, he is a beast?" Embry elbowed me.  
I grinned. "No, not me," I joked, clearly lying.  
"Whatever, I didn't eat half as much as you did." Embry replied.  
"There is a reason that I'm top dog." I couldn't help laughing at our puns.  
"Oh, is that why. I thought it was something else." Bella giggled, shyly.

I felt a slight blush creep across my cheeks, as I looked at her with surprised eyes. I expected her to look innocent, not meaning that the way it sounded. One look at her red face made my jaw drop in shock.  
"Damn, Bella making Jacob blush." Paul laughed, holding his hand out for a high five, which Bella leaned over to reciprocate despite her embarrassment.  
"Gross, too much info." Rachel shuddered.  
"I am not blushing." I insisted.  
"Sure, sure," Jared smirked.

I laughed as I scooped Bella into my lap and kissed her until we were both panting.  
"Jeez, get a room." Leah scoffed.  
I flipped her off and continued to kiss Bella, hearing several laugh around us. Coming for air, I gave Bella another hug and cradled her into my chest.  
"Can you believe that we have one more month until we head off to college." Jackie said to Bella.  
"Shhhh, we don't talk about that." Embry said, kissing Jackie's lips.  
"Uhmmm," I murmured, as I watched Embry with Jackie. They really were fantastic together and it was so obvious that they both loved each other a lot. Embry took her hand and they began to walk along the beach.  
"What?" Bella turned looking up in my face.  
"I don't . . . I don't know if I should go." I said, softly. "I didn't expect to be alpha when I made the plans to go away to college."

"Should I stay?" Bella asked.  
"No, I don't want to keep holding you back." Bella opened her mouth to protest, and I placed my finger over her lips. "No, don't say it. You know it is true, you would have already gone to college if it weren't for me."  
"I'd also be a vampire."  
"Shhhh, we don't talk about that." I kissed her lips, wrapping her closer to me. I could feel Bella's smile as she kissed me back, then snuggled in closer her head, resting against my shoulder.

"So was all that hard work this past year for nothing?" Bella whispered.  
I shrugged. "Well it did get me out of high school, that is something." I smiled weakly.  
"Why do I feel like we get together, just to be separated again?" Bella gave my neck a small kiss and I took a deep breath.  
"I don't know, but we will work something out for us to see each other often. Maybe I can still live with you there and come back and forth." It wasn't a very good solution and I knew it, but it was all I could think of.

The moon was full and bright as it reflected across the rippling waves. It was a cool evening from the rain today and I threw a couple more logs on the fire before coming back to sit next to Bella.  
"What will you do when you are here?" Bella asked.  
"Maybe, I'll finally be able to work on your truck and the Rabbit, get them working again."  
"That would be nice, then we can give the Hummer back."  
"Awww, you don't think we can keep her." I half-joked. I really did like the Hummer it was such a great ride, but it was weird coming from Edward.  
Bella rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You and cars."  
"Cars are something I'm good at and there are always a bunch of broken cars on the res because people can't afford to take them to Dowlings. Things are so over priced there that I could probably work something out using most of my own tools and still make a profit."

"What about being a wolf?" Bella asked.  
"What about it?" I asked looking at her face confused.  
"You said that you would quit after Victoria was destroyed."  
"Oh yeah." I paused. "I kind of forgot about that. I don't know if I can. It was different when Sam was alpha instead of me."  
"I understand."  
"Do you really, Bells? Because I know that me not aging was a problem for you."  
"Yeah it is, but I can't take you away from your pack, especially with you being their leader. How selfish would that make me?"  
"It doesn't make you selfish, it makes you normal."  
"Normal would be nice."

"If I stopped, is there anything about me being a wolf that you think you would miss?" I asked.  
"Do you think that you'll be this hot?"  
"I don't know. My heat, that is what you will miss, not my strength or endurance?"  
"I assume that you will always be strong. I wouldn't mind your heat coming down a few degrees, but if you were a normal temperature then I think I would miss how warm you are. Do you have any idea at all when you would be able to quit?"  
"Not right now, but I do not want to be a wolf forever. I want to grow old with you and so I will stop when I can. I'm sorry, that is the best I can promise right now."  
"That is fine."  
Bella pulled me down for a kiss and we continued to kiss passionately until the fire went out.


	53. Chapter 48 - MAKING UP

Song: Love You This Big by Scotty McCreery

- you tube dot com /watch?v=L7Sw4N8lIks

**Chapter 48 – MAKING UP**

The summer continued and Bella and I usually stayed joined at the hip between her place and mine. I was home, dropping off some food that Bella and Emily made in the refrigerator when Embry came by.

"Hey, stranger." He smiled, walking in.  
"Hey," I laughed, nodding my head at him. "You hungry?" I indicated towards some of the food that I was putting away.  
"Always."  
Embry and I got some food and sat down at the table. "So how have you been?" I asked. "It feels like it has been forever."  
"Yeah it has . . . it's," Embry paused, shaking his head. "You know, you're not the only one that is having to deal with this imprinting crap."  
"I know. I've been really selfish about this. I'm sorry."  
"I get it, more than I would like to. It is even worse for me, at least Bella knows what she is getting herself into. For Jackie, she is completely clueless and I can't tell her. Even though your talk with her at the bonfire has helped, she can tell something has been bothering me. However, she doesn't pry and trusts that it will work itself out, I swear she is absolutely perfect."

I smiled. "I completely know what you mean."  
"Are things settled between you and Bella?" Embry asked.  
"Not really, it is great hanging out all the time, but it is still a dark cloud hanging over us. I told Bella to take her time and really think about whether she wants to be with me, and she is really thinking about it."  
Embry took a deep breath, as we both finished our food. "Is your dad here, there is something I wanted to talk about with you both."  
"Yeah, in his room carving, we can talk to him in there."

We got up from the table and walked down the hall.  
"Hey Dad!" I called, getting his attention. He had the TV in his room on, watching sports while he carved. There was a pile of shavings on the floor at his feet and he had a large piece of wood in his hands. It was shaped into a small boat or canoe with two people on it, one with a paddle and the other with a spear. It looked to be almost finished, he was just adding the details.  
"Hey boys," he acknowledged. He saw me look at Embry and could tell that this wasn't just a random visit. "What is going on?"  
"I have been thinking about it a lot and I want to quit." Embry said.  
"Quit what?" I asked.  
"Being a wolf. I want to stop phasing." Embry stated. Of all things for him to say, that was certainly not what I was expecting.

"Why is that, Embry?" Dad asked, calmly. He sat his tools on the small table, resting his carving in his lap to give us his attention.  
"I'm hoping that giving up my wolf will keep me from imprinting." Embry answered.  
"Wow. Do you think it will help?" I asked.  
"I'm not sure, but it is worth a try." Embry answered. "If giving up my wolf is what I need to do to not imprint then I will do it."  
"Embry, I don't doubt your love for Jackie, and I understand that neither of you want to hurt your girls, however, stopping is no guarantee that you will not imprint. Once you are a wolf, you are always one and could phase again at any time, so I would assume that you could also imprint. Also keep in mind that the connection between the wolf and his imprint remains, even after he no longer is phasing. I'm sorry boys, but we don't have enough information when it comes to imprinting." Dad said.  
"I understand." Embry acknowledged, looking sad that there seemed to be nothing definite that could be done.

"Do you think you can give him up?" I asked Embry.  
"I don't know, however I'm sure that I won't be going cold turkey. I just thought I would talk to you first. What are the plans for patrols now that the issue with Victoria is over?" Embry answered.  
"I'm not completely sure. Dad, how do I know how often to patrol and how many wolves we need?"  
Dad paused, and thought about it for a moment. "I think that all you guys need to continue to phase until finished with high school. I really do think that your chronological age needs to catch up with your physical body. So that will leave one more year for Embry, Jared, and Paul, two years for Seth and three for Colin and Brady. I assume that Quil will continue to keep himself from aging to be closer to Claire."  
"So Quil would be left by himself?" I asked.  
"Seth, Colin, and Brady might want to stay." Embry suggested. "I know that Colin and Brady love being wolves."

"That is a good point." I said, nodding my head.  
"As much fun as it is to tear leeches apart, I think I am ready for some of the drama to be over." Embry said.  
"We aren't completely out of the woods with the vampire mess from Bella. There is still the Vol...Vv-something that control the vampire world."  
"What do you mean 'control'?" Dad asked.  
"I'm not sure, it has been a long time since she mentioned it. They are some kind of ruling authority that maintain order for the vampires." I tried to explain.

"Damn, she sure knows how to piss those bloodsuckers off, doesn't she." Embry said.  
"Yeah I guess so. I know when she was with Edward, he thought that it would be a long time before they would be a problem, but I should probably talk to him."  
"I'm sure that will be fun." Embry said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.  
I shrugged. "Nah, it won't be too bad, Edward and I are fine."  
"I never thought I would see the day you got along with him." Dad said, shaking his head even though he didn't seem upset, just surprised.  
"I know it's weird." I shrugged. "It is hard not to like them when they care about Bella so much, and she loves _all_ of them. Bella has a doctor's appointment with Carlisle tomorrow anyways, so I can talk to Edward then."

We chatted for a little more and then Embry needed to get to work and I went back to Emily's where her and Bella had spent the day cooking. There was a large meat sale at the grocery story so they spent all day preparing all kinds of foods. By the end of the day they were both exhausted and the freezer was packed. We stayed, watching TV and chatting until Bella looked ready to pass out so we went back to my house for the night.

Bella felt healed and it was getting more difficult for us to keep our hands to ourselves and to say that we were both getting sexually frustrated would be an understatement. I was torn between not wanting to touch her at all because stopping was so difficult and wanting to kiss her senseless, touching every part of her. Usually it was the second part that won and we would make out and grope each other for most of the evening. So while I wasn't really looking forward to the last doctor appointment she had, this time around I was almost desperate for her to be given a clean bill of health.

"Slow down, Jacob, you don't need to drive this fast." Bella said clutching tightly to the arm rest.  
I looked down at my speed not realizing I was going that fast and slowed down. "Sorry, I was just thinking."  
"About what?"  
"Getting you naked."  
"Jacob!" Bella gave an embarrassed smile.  
"Hey, you asked." I defended.

"Well you had better stop that when you get around Edward. He doesn't need to see your pervy mind."  
"Sure, sure." I rolled my eyes. "Just once I wish that I could be inside his pervy mind."  
"Edward doesn't think like that."  
"No guy is that perfect, Bella."  
Bella shook her head. "I don't think he is perfect, just innocent."  
I sighed. "Bella, he reads the minds of every person he is around. I doubt there is anything that he hasn't seen before."  
"That is probably true."

"Speaking of Edward, I need to talk to him. Do you mind if I do that while you are with Carlisle?"  
"Sure, what do you need to talk about?"  
"You might not like it, but two things. One is about their family and how long they are staying in the area."  
Bella frowned and I could tell that she didn't like that they would be leaving, but we both knew it would happen eventually. "Is it a treaty issue?" She asked.  
"Technically yes, it is a lot more complicated with them here. If a rouge vampire comes through the area with them here, I just think we need to talk about it."  
"I would think that the treaty would be a moot point by now."  
"Why? They are still vampires. I'm probably a lot closer to them than I should be."  
"Uhmmm," Bella said thoughtfully. "They have always been people to me."  
I smiled at her. "I know, I can't decide if that makes you sweet or crazy."

Bella simply smiled. "What is the other thing you needed to talk to him about?"  
"The vampire boss people that are after you."  
"The Volturi, why do you need to talk about that?"  
"You mentioned once that Edward thought it would be awhile before they started to check on you, I wanted to know why he thought that and exactly how long is 'awhile'."  
"Okay, that seems reasonable."

We pulled up to the hospital, Bella was going to have mostly x-rays today and it was easier to do at the hospital than their house. I stayed with her in the waiting room until she was called back. Then I gave Edward a call, telling him what I wanted to talk about and went outside in the wooded area behind the hospital. When I got there he was already standing between the trees, it didn't surprise me that he had been close by.

"Thank you for coming." I said, stopping with plenty of distance between us. We got along fine with each other and could be in the same space, but when there wasn't a need it was easier to keep our distance.  
"Anytime, I know that you want to talk about the Volturi." Edward stated.  
"That's correct. Bella has tried, but I don't really understand who they are or what they do."  
"That makes sense."  
Edward explained more about them, going over the rules in their vampire world and that the Volturi enforce those rules. He explained some of the Volturi members and their abilities such as Aro, Jane, Alec, and Demetri. I had to admit that these were some pretty scary bloodsuckers.  
"Yes, Jacob, they should be taken very seriously."

"Do you have any idea at all when they will come searching for Bella?" I asked.  
"No. We did run into some of them while we were in Seattle searching for Bella, and I believe that it has bought us some more time." Edward answered.  
"What do you mean?"  
He explained Jane's jealousy and how she would deter Aro from looking for Bella once he thought about looking. He also explained that Aro would appreciate them being overly cautious in the timing of when to change Bella in order to not draw attention from her human family. Hearing him talking about changing Bella filled me with rage and I could feel my arms start to shake, for a moment all I could see was the danger that him being a vampire created. My instincts told me to destroy it, and it took a lot for me to remember that this was the past and Edward wasn't really a danger.

Edward watched me closely, most likely reading my mind to know when I had calmed back down before speaking. "Jacob, I wish that I could say how much I do not like that you and Bella are in this position. I absolutely hate that I put her in danger when I went to them. I never would have if I had known that she was alive."  
"You do know that she will die eventually, right?" I asked, still extremely irritated.  
"Yes." Edward answered.  
I continued to glare."If you have any plans to going back to them and getting yourself killed..." Edward stepped forward shaking his head. "No wait, let me finish. I do not want to know, whatever your plans are, I also don't want Bella to know. The last thing she needs is to think that she is killing you by choosing to live."  
"I agree."

We were both quiet for a little bit and I began to kick at the cracked stump of a fallen tree. I didn't really know what to say, so I decided to go with nothing.  
"Alice is always watching them so I feel like we will have a warning before they show up." Edward said.  
"That will be good. Do you have any idea when that will be? Are we talking a few years or longer?"  
"I would be very surprised if it is before 10 years, but probably less than 40. Most vampires do not pay close attention to time, it is irrelevant when you live forever."  
"I guess that is true. You know to notify me when that time comes and they have decided to check." I stated for clarification.  
"Yes, of course. You have my word, I will."

We got quiet again, however he knew that I needed to ask how long his family was staying and it wouldn't be an easy conversation.  
"What are the plans for you and your family now that Victoria is destroyed?" I asked.  
"We will be leaving at the end of the summer." Edward answered. "As for the treaty, we will remain off your land. Bella mentioned that our being in the area is what makes you all start phasing. Do we need to be further away than Forks?"  
"Not for the summer, I don't think so. But it would be good if you all do not return to Forks otherwise it will affect future generations. Really that is true of any vampire, but your family being so large doesn't help."

"We will keep that in mind when we select future places." Edward promised.  
"Where will you go?" I asked.  
"We normally take several years off before starting high school again. Emmett and Rose and sometimes Alice and Jasper will do their own thing, Carlisle continues with medicine in less populated areas so he and Esme travel regularly. I usually either go with Carlisle or attend college."  
"Are you joining Bella in Washington State?" I asked.  
"I would like to. Do you have a problem with that?"  
"No, I think that would make Bella really happy."  
"What about you?" Edward asked.

"I'll be staying. I wanted to go, but too much has changed for me right now and this is where I need to be. I'll be able to fix her truck and my Rabbit, probably a few other cars here and there."  
"I know that Bella loves that truck, but please keep the Hummer, use it, tear it apart and put it back together, sell it for parts, whatever you want. I don't need it back."  
"Thanks, Edward. Now if Bella lets me keep it, that will be fantastic."  
"I have a feeling that you can probably persuade her." Edward smiled.  
"Maybe, with it being a car I do have a better chance."

Bella called and said that she was finished with the x-rays and would be getting the results soon, so Edward and I both walked back to her room. Carlisle came back and said that Bella no longer needed the sling, but wanted her to take it with her if her shoulder started hurting again then she would need to use it. Her ribs were completely healed, which didn't surprise either of us because they haven't hurt her for a while. He wanted to keep the walking cast on for a couple more weeks, but she no longer needed to wear it at night and standing for showers wouldn't be a problem as long as she was careful.

Bella was really excited and gave Carlisle a hug which he returned. "Bella your recovery is actually going quite fast." Carlisle smiled.  
"It should be, Jacob doesn't let me do anything." Bella grumbled.  
"That is not true, you do whatever you want." I countered. It wasn't like I could really make Bella do something or not do something she wanted to do. "My only advantage is that I'm bigger and stronger than you, besides I enjoy carrying you around."  
"Jacob . . ." Bella's eyes giving me a warning about my thoughts with Edward around.  
"Don't worry, Bells, I have kept them PG."  
"Lets make it PG-13 and Jacob is being mostly honest." Edward added.  
"Traitor," I mumbled at him.  
Bella smiled, shaking her head at Edward and I.

We were in a fantastic mood as we left the hospital and went to her house. I held her hand or had my arms wrapped around her the entire time, I just couldn't keep my hands to myself. I shrugged out of my shirt and tossed it in the open closet, before stretching out across her bed. I pulled Bella to me as she curled herself into my side. I wrapped my arms around her and buried my nose into her hair. She smelled a little like Carlisle and Edward, but I didn't care. Bella brought her hands up my chest encasing them around my neck.

"Kiss me," Bella murmured and I could feel her breath lightly across my face.  
"My pleasure." I left one arm around her waist and brought my other hand to cup her cheek and tilted her lips to meet mine. Our kiss was soft and gentile as our lips brushed lightly together. It felt so good, as we took our time and explored each other once again.  
For the longest time neither of our lips left the other, until slowly I kissed along her jawline, sucking gently on her earlobe. "I love you," I whispered.  
"I love you, too." Bella sighed and I moved back to look into her eyes. "I probably really stink to you."  
I shrugged. "You have smelled better."  
"I'm going to go shower." Bella got up from the bed and went to her closet to get some clothes. "You want to come?" She went to her dresser and pulled out one of my shorts and tossed it to me.  
"Hell, yes!" Being the one to wash Bella has been sweet torture, seeing and feeling her naked body but at the same time, keeping my distance because of not wanting to hurt her.

We walked to the bathroom together, as the door shut behind us Bella took off her walking boot and I began to unbutton her dress. "Are you sure that I'm not going to hurt you?" I asked.  
"If you do, I'll tell you." She said, stepping carefully over to the shower, turning the water on.  
"Really?" I asked doubtfully.  
"No." Bella smirked.  
I rolled my eyes. "That is what I thought."

Bella held my hand as she stepped under the water and I followed right behind her. We washed each other's bodies between kisses and caresses, until the water started to get cold.  
"Make love to me," Bella moaned against my lips.  
"Alright, but not in here."  
"Why?"  
"I want to take my time." I smirked. "When is your dad coming home?"  
"Not until dinner time."  
I shut the water off, lifted Bella over my shoulder, and ran us both butt-naked and dripping wet to her room.  
"Put me down!" Bella yelled, slapping my backside as I ran.

I flipped Bella back over catching her in my arms, she immediately started tickling me and we both landed on her bed in a fit of laughter.  
"I can't believe you." Bella giggled, as she kissed up my chest.  
"Are you sure that you still want me?" I smiled back, rubbing my hands down her back and thighs.  
Bella smirked, pretending to have to think about it. I leaned down, capturing her lips with my own, I didn't really need to hear her answer because I knew that we both wanted each other. Our kisses were wet and needy as I kissed down her neck, licking between her breasts.  
"Oh, Jake." Bella panted as she arched her back, pressing her hands into my shoulders.

I could feel Bella tremble and continued to massage her. "Bella you are so beautiful."  
"I want to feel you inside, Jacob." Bella opened her legs further, and I moaned as I plunged between her slick folds. Every part of her was perfect as we came together, filling her. We continued to groan and mumble in pleasure, as our bodies slapped together. There was no doubt of our love for one another and we showed that to each other as we made love passionately to each other.

Completely breathless we snuggled wrapped in each others' arms.  
"Bells, can we just stay naked forever?"  
"If you try it, I guarantee you that my dad _will_ shoot you."  
"Damn."  
Bella giggled as she ran her fingers through my hair. "Maybe we can just run away, you and me."  
I leaned over, rolling Bella to her back. "Let's do it."  
"Jacob we can't run away together. You have the pack and I have school in a few weeks."  
"This is the second time you have offered to run away with me. I couldn't do it the first time, and maybe we can't completely run away now, but we can escape. Go some place where it is just us. I don't care where we go as long as you're with me."  
"And naked of course." Bella smiled.  
"Of course." I grinned unashamed.  
"Okay, let's do it!" Bella grinned and I wrapped her in my arms kissing her senseless.


	54. Chapter 49 ROAD TRIP

Song: Keith Urban - Long Hot Summer by Keith Urban

- you tube dot com /watch?v=7dtfBxUTXRY

**THREE YEARS LATER! **(Jacob is 20 and Bella is 22)

Chapter 49 – ROAD TRIP

"Come on, Bells! Let's go." I placed our suitcase inside her Rabbit, to take our annual summer trip. Every year it had been different, we had gone on a camping trip with nothing planned, we had visited Renee and Phil, and once I ran us up into Canada very similar to a road trip, just minus the road. This year Bella was really excited, but wouldn't tell me anything about what we were doing.

I ended up selling the Hummer and with the extreme amount of cash was able to buy the parts needed for both my Rabbit and Bella's truck, as well as to purchase a small shop in La Push to be able to work in. The Rabbit took a lot of time because it needed so much body work to it, the internal parts were in pretty good shape. So Bella's truck was actually fixed first. However, it was actually strong enough to be a tow truck, so once the Rabbit was finished it became Bella's car and I used the truck as a work vehicle. It turned out I underestimated how much people would appreciate a mechanic that actually fixed the problem to their vehicle and didn't over charge them, so business spread rather quickly and after Quil graduated high school he joined me in the shop.

We found out that Quil could go about 2-3 days without seeing Claire if needed, and while it may seem strange to have a teenage boy so devoted to their daughter Claire's parents had never shown a problem with the time that Quil spent with her. It might have something to do with the hours and hours of free baby sitting that they get or just that Claire lights up like Christmas whenever she sees Quil. When a teaching position opened up at the school I was able to offer Hannah a job here and so they moved their family, which made it much easier for Quil. There was no denying that Quil and Claire made each other extremely happy. Quil never complained about not having a love life or any other type of romantic relationship, he also seemed content and was in no hurry for her to grow up.

Jared and Kim got married right out of high school and had a baby girl named Natalie. Jared started working full time for his father in the construction company and Kim works with Emily.

Paul and Rachel got married the following Christmas, and Rebecca and her husband Kwan, came for a month for the holidays and wedding. They had been wanting to start a family without success for some time and announced that they were going to adopt. Paul and Rachel's wedding was quite a production, I wasn't aware that Rachel had been dreaming about her wedding from childhood and apparently had every detail planned out in advance. It was almost worth having Paul as a brother-in-law in order to have both of my sisters home. In reality Paul wasn't that bad, the one time we were phased and he slipped and I saw something I shouldn't have, I made sure that Paul was so busy that they didn't really see each other again for almost a week. Rachel decided to give up her job, working from home wasn't working for her long term and decided to use her technical skills to teach math and sciences at the school. Rachel and Paul moved in with Dad and I moved to Seattle with Bella and would either drive or run back and forth between the two places.

Emily had a beautiful baby boy which she named Samuel Thomas Uley, however calls him 'Tom'. He was a handful, but brought so much joy to Emily that I knew she was happy. Emily was trying to get her teaching certificate and has started a preschool for the local kids. I see her and Tommy several times a week, as her house was still a common hang out spot.

Quil, Colin, Brady and myself are the only ones that still phase regularly. Colin and Brady both graduated from high school and neither have decided on what they want to do. Right now they are thinking of simply working in town to save up some money and decide what was next for them. Despite the fact that Paul, Jared, Leah, Seth and Embry have all stopped phasing, we are all still very close. There wasn't any vampire activity, except for the Cullens and the family had moved out of the area, with each of the couples traveling. Edward stayed in Seattle where Bella, Embry, Jackie, Leah, and Seth, all went to college and now live in the same apartment complex.

Embry was always very good with numbers and so he will get a degree in accounting, with the plans to help with the books for the shop, Emily's preschool, and the resort. Jackie's mother remarried a fantastic man and between them the resort was really thrived. Jackie was finishing up her degree to be a vet, and still had no idea why that was so funny. There was no doubt that they would get married, but both of them felt like they wanted to finish college first.

Leah was still in medical school and wanted to go into family medicine. Seth wanted to be a fire fighter and fell madly in love with a great girl that he met his first year in college named Amber. Bella was getting a business degree and would like to set up a small bookstore next to the shop, that might also include a restaurant, but she hadn't decided.

"I'm coming." Bella called as she hurried down the stairs from our second story apartment.  
"Well good, I was about to send out a search and rescue party." I teased.  
"And what would you be saving me from?"  
"That damn leech that you hang out with so much." Bella glared and I knew how much it annoyed her when I called Edward that. In reality I didn't have a problem with the time that she spent with Edward, I trusted them both completely.  
"Don't start with me or you will be chasing the car instead of riding in it, doggie."  
I laughed as Bella got in the driver's seat and I got in on the other side, we were off on an adventure. Part of me was really curious about what we were doing and the other part couldn't care less as long as Bella was with me.

We had been on the road chatting easily and I loved it when Bella drove because I could massage and fondle her while we went.  
"Cut it out, Jake, you're going to make me crash." Bella said, knocking my hand away from her breast.  
"Well, Bells after two stops for fuel and food. I'm beginning to get a little bored, and you're just so much fun to play with." I ran my hand up her leg.  
Bella smiled and shook her head. "Just hold out for a couple more hours and then we will be stopping for the night."  
"Alright, I'll be good." I messed with the radio, the last station was starting to get fuzzy so it was time to change to the next one. After finding something that we could both agree on, I relaxed in the seat with my hand resting on the gear shift.  
"You don't have to be that good." Bella laced her fingers with mine, placing our hands in her lap.  
"Hah, I knew you liked it." I smirked at her and she blushed.

I couldn't believe that after being together for almost four years she would still blush when thinking about anything at all sexual. However, instead of her blush making her shy and her turning away, it usually made her eyes sparkle with desire and I could tell that she wanted me. It just added to my long list of things that I loved about Bella Swan.

"Hey, guess what?" I said, excited.  
"What?" Bella asked.  
"Your dad has worked it out for me to start working on the cruisers at the Police Station as well as the two Forks Firetrucks."  
"That is great Jake. How does that work?"  
"They will come to me if there is a problem, otherwise I will come to them once a month for general maintenance. I'm excited because it makes it where I am not dependent on someone's car breaking down for me to have work. I just purchased the computer diagnostics programs that are used on the newer cars and man I feel broke."  
"Won't that make it so that you can work on almost any car?"  
"Yes, so it was certainly worth the investment. It is just hard to spend that kind of money."

It wasn't much longer until we pulled up to a small hotel inside Twin Falls, Idaho. Bella went to the window to check us in and I began to look around the place. It was simple and clean with an indoor pool, sauna, workout room, and full service buffet. Which was fantastic, gas station food just wasn't going to cut it any longer and I was extremely hungry. We got the keys to our room, it was basic with a large TV screen, a small couch, end table, and a king size bed.

Bella used the restroom and I sat our suitcases down out of the way and laid out across the middle of the bed. It felt great to be able to stretch out, instead of being in the cramped Rabbit. Bella came out and I started to scoot over, however Bella pounced landing over me, straddling my hips. We kissed passionately as she rubbed her hands over my shoulders and into my hair as I massaged her hips and legs. I flipped her over onto her back and began to kiss down her neck when my stomach growled loudly.  
"Jeez. . ." I rolled my eyes.  
Bella laughed. "Come on, lets go feed the wolf."

We went down and ate at the buffet, it was amazing. It was always a struggle to keep me fed away from the house because I required so much food. Once we went to a buffet, we found that it was the most affordable option for us, and I could eat as much as I wanted without breaking the bank. Bella enjoyed them as well because it gave her such a great variety of foods. After we ate, we went back to our room and the TV came on and our clothes came off, finishing what we had started earlier.

I woke up the next morning feeling fantastic, the bed was comfortable and I was naked. The only problem was that as I rolled over I could tell that Bella wasn't next to me.  
"Hey sleepyhead." She called from the couch and I could hear the TV on softly.  
"Hey," I nodded my head, sitting up on the bed. "What are you doing over there? Or with clothes on?"  
Bella chuckled. "I went and got you some breakfast, but I think it got cold a few hours ago."  
"Hours?" I looked over at the clock. "Oh, crap, is it really almost noon?"  
Bella smiled. "Yeah, but don't worry about it. I figured that you would be pretty tired and so not much is planned for today."  
"You are the best! You know that right?"  
Bella shrugged. "It is always nice to hear."  
"Well that is good because I have probably told you that at least a hundred times by now."

Bella came and sat down on the bed next to me, handing me my food, which I began to eat quickly. "It will be nice when I graduate next year and you can stop running back and forth between Seattle and La Push." Bella commented, stealing random bites for herself.  
"You are so right. I am really looking forward to that. Have you decided where you want to have your book store?"  
"Not completely, however I would like it to be near your shop."  
"You know, it wouldn't take that much to expand the shop and add your store to it."  
"I like that it would give your customers something to do while waiting, however how loud is the shop? I know that having engines roaring isn't usually good background noise for a bookstore."  
"Good point." I said, finishing up my last bite of sausage and biscuits.

I set the to-go carton on the end table and wrapped Bella in my arms, kissing her. "Thanks for breakfast."  
"Anytime." Bella kissed me deeply, taking advantage of my nakedness, rubbing her hands across my back and thighs.  
We kissed and caressed each other for a while, Bella pulled back right as I started to take her shirt over her head. "Wait, Jake, if we start that we aren't ever going to leave this room."  
"And that is a problem because . . . ?" I questioned.  
"Because, I have been in this room for the past several hours while you slept and I want to get out."  
"Alright, fair enough." I gave her a quick kiss, rolled out of bed, and got dressed.

We walked along the street hand in hand, looking in the shops windows and chatting with each other. It was a very simple town, with rocky mountains surrounding it. The tourism was mostly for the beautiful waterfalls and hiking trails that surrounded the area. There was a winding river that ran through the town that we walked along, leading to downtown. I liked the old red brick buildings that lined the streets and bright blue and red awnings over the side walk, making it feel more like home. There was a large sandwich shop that had a huge variety of soups and sandwiches, right next to a park. We decided to take our food and eat outside under the shade of a large Oak tree.

After three sandwiches and a bowl of soup I laid back in the grass, lacing my fingers behind my head. Bella laid her head against my bicep and there were some kids playing on the equipment near by. There were five of them and it looked like they were playing tag with them crawling up the slides and jumping from the platforms to avoid being 'tagged'. One small girl seemed to be extremely fast and could dodge really well.  
"I wish that I could be like that?" Bella said, nodding her head towards the young girl.  
"You want to be seven?" I asked, confused.  
"No," Bella laughed. "I wish that I were more graceful and could actually play something like that and stand a chance of winning." The young girl that we were watching ran from a friend and slid in the tar pieces and for the first time was 'tagged'.

"I didn't think that you were competitive." I mentioned.  
"I'm not really, but it still stinks to know that even if I tried to win, most likely I wouldn't."  
I had been pretty uncoordinated when I was going through my massive growth spurt right around the time that Bella started hanging out, but that was quickly fixed once I became a wolf. We continued to watch the kids play and despite being about half the size of the boy, she was able to out run him, however their legs got tangled and they both went crashing to the ground. They were both laughing so we could tell that neither were hurt.  
"See, no one is perfect." I whispered to Bella.  
"You are, I doubt there is a physical activity that you can't do."  
"Maybe true, however there is a lot that I haven't tried, so there might be something."

We went back to the hotel and enjoyed the pool and hot tub, even thought it really wasn't that hot to me, then we had a late dinner at the hotel's buffet. It really bothered me what Bella felt about herself and I wanted to think of something that we could do together that she could win.  
"I got it, Bells!" I said, excited.  
"What are you talking about?" Bella asked confused.  
"Something that we can do that you have a chance at winning."  
Bella laughed. "What would that be?"  
"Putt-putt golf, it doesn't matter that I am stronger because the courses are so small. That might actually make it harder for me. And we walked right by one on our walk earlier today."  
"Is that something that you would be interested in doing?" Bella asked, doubtfully.  
I shrugged. "I actually haven't ever played before."  
"I haven't in ages, it sounds fun." Bella smiled, as I took her hand and we walked over to the course.

It wasn't very big with nine small courses with fake grass turf and small pebbles to walk on between each hole. Bella went first, showing me how to hold the club. She swung and the ball, it went over the small mound, rolling to the side and on her second hit was able to sink it into the hole. The stick they handed me had to be a joke, coming up to my mid thigh which made me have to hunch over in order to hit the ball.

My first swing sent the ball over the mound and half way up the second course. "Oh, damn, that ball is light." I mumbled, as Bella laughed. "Oh shut up!" I scowled playfully.  
Bella was already standing at the second course, so she walked over and got my ball, handing it back to me. "You ready to try again," she smiled, kissing my cheek.  
"Of course, I can't let a patch of fake grass get the best of me."  
It took three courses for me to figure out how hard to hit the ball and then I was beginning to think that getting the ball into the hole was just pure luck with the random blocks, dips, and bumps that made the courses challenging. Bella at this point was slaughtering my score, which was the point of this activity, but good grief I didn't think I would be this bad.

We took turns going first at each course and with Bella having a devastating round on the 5th hole I began to think that I might have a chance. There was a narrow lane that the ball needed to go through in order to avoid the small stream that flowed on either side and a rotating wheel that if the ball landed in would align it perfectly into the hole.

"What will you give me if I make a hole in one?" I asked.  
Bella thought about it. "Ummm, a kiss."  
"What? Only a kiss." I huffed.  
"Are you saying that my kissing isn't good enough of a reward?" Bella challenged.  
"Jeez, I totally walked into that one. Of course not, you are the best kisser ever."  
"Nice, come back." Bella rolled her eyes.  
"Ahh," I huffed, taking a couple steps towards her to kiss her.  
"Uh no," she pressed her hands against my chest, keeping me back. "You have to shoot first and see what happens." Bella smirked, she seemed to be confident that she would keep her kisses.

I aligned the ball and held the club with one hand, watching the wheel turn to be able to time it. There was no doubt that I could aim through the narrow lane, but just needed to time the wheel correctly. I tapped the ball and watched Bella's face, it shown in amazement as it soared directly into the wheel, heading directly for the hole. I smiled brightly until the ball rolled across the rim of the hole and on to the other side, then my jaw dropped and I couldn't believe that it didn't go in.

"Awww," Bella said, wrapping her arms around my waist. "That was close enough."  
"Oh, hell no, I'm not taking a pity kiss." I teased.  
"It's not pity, you were really close and it should have gone in. Have you been holding out this whole time, letting me win?" Bella looked concerned or disappointed by that thought.  
"No, of course not. This one was different and I felt confident that I would have the accuracy to make it."  
"You promise?"  
"Yes, Bella, I haven't been letting you win."  
"Thanks," Bella smiled and kissed me quickly. "Oops, I forgot I wasn't suppose to kiss you yet."  
"I'll let it slide, just this once." I scowled, jokingly. "The next kiss will be for my hole-in-one."  
"And what if I nail it before you do?" Bella challenged.  
"Oh well then, I guarantee some damn good kissing." I smirked.

We both smiled and continued to play the next two courses. By this time we had both gotten comfortable with our clubs and was able to get it in 2-3 hits. Why on earth they would make the very last course nearly impossible is quite frankly cruel. It was L shaped with blocks in the middle where the L bends and a large mound with the hole being at the top of the mound further on the stem of the L. Bella waited patiently as I continued to hit the ball from one side of the mound to the other, before finally sinking it in.

I smiled as I slung my club over my shoulder. "Well, good luck Bells."  
"Are you doubting my putt-putt skills?" Bella smiled playfully.  
"No, of course not." I clearly lied.  
Bella rolled her eyes and smiled as she positioned her ball taking her stance. She stared at the course, swinging the club back and forth before hitting it hard. The ball slammed into the back of the L and ricocheted up the mound and directly into the hole.  
"Holy crap, Bells!" I yelled in amazement.

Bella threw her arms up in the air and screamed in excitement. I wrapped my arms around her, lifting her off the ground in a massive hug. She grinned wide and wrapped her arms around my neck, hugging me back.  
"As much as I love your hugs, I think you owe me something else." Bella's eyes sparkled from her excitement which added to her always beautiful face.  
I shifted her in my arms so that my hands were on her hips as my lips began to caress hers. Our bodies melted together and Bella brought her legs around my waist as we kissed passionately. It didn't take long to be grateful that we were the only ones around as our tongues fought against each other, her hands pulling my hair as I rubbed her hips and butt.  
Breaking apart, I placed her back on the ground as we each gasped for air, hugging each other again. "Congrats Bells!" I smiled and kissed her sweetly.

"Let's continue the celebration in our room." Bella winked.  
"Absolutely!" I scooped her into my arms again and ran with her to return our ball and club, sliding her onto my back and jogged back to our room.  
"Thank you, Bella for planning such a fun trip." I murmured, in the mist of clothes flying to the floor.  
Bella jumped on the bed, completely naked and brought back the covers for me to come with her. "You are very welcome, Jake. But this was only a pit stop. Tomorrow we head for Las Vegas."


	55. Chapter 50 - WHAT HAPPENS IN

**Chapter 50 – WHAT HAPPENS IN . . .**

It was another long day of traveling, however we took our time and slept in, made love again and had a huge breakfast before heading out on the road. As we pulled into Vegas, the sun started to dip down past the horizon and the bright lights of the city could be seen all around us. Bella and I both stared out the window at all the beautiful colors, as she parked the car in front of the Monte Carlo Resort and Casino. It was a very tall gold building with lots of lights illuminating it. The entrance had a tiered look with three layers slowly getting taller and several archways with illuminated statues under the arches.

"How we you able to pull off this hotel, Bells?" I asked, knowing that neither of us had a lot of money right now.  
"A fantastic online deal. I think they plan on us spending our money at the casino so the hotel room was actually pretty cheap."  
"Have you been to Vegas before?" I asked.  
"Nope, but it always seemed like fun and the lights are so beautiful."  
"That is true. So are you feelin' lucky?" I smirked, raising my eyebrows.  
"With you? Always!" Bella smiled and leaned over the seat inside the car to give me a kiss, which I returned.

I grabbed our suitcase and then Bella checked us in. Even the lobby area was magnificent with white and brown marble floor, tall white and gold ceiling, and several large square pillars. We road the large glass elevator to the seventh floor and unlocked our room. It was massive with a large white bed with a chocolate brown blanket folded at the end. There was a matching red and gold couch and two soft chairs. The bathroom was spectacular with white marble flooring and walls, gold fixtures on the double sink, glass shower, and double jacuzzi tub.  
"Holy cow, Bells! This is amazing."  
"Is it too much?" Bella asked uneasy.  
"Not at all, it is perfection."

We were both tired, but wanted to stretch our legs so we wandered around the hotel, checking out the accommodations. I couldn't believe that there were over eight different restaurants, including one buffet. We decided on Diablo's Cantina which served Mexican food, it was small, but tall with two levels. It had a dark club look with black tables and amber light glowed from the bar, with a large wheel that they would spin to determine what drink suddenly became half price. There was a live band on the top floor, and we ate outside on the balcony. The food there was really expensive, but tasted fantastic.

After eating, we decided to relax in bed with a random movie that was showing. Bella went to the suitcase and grabbed something small and silky and went to the bathroom. She came back, wearing a short, sexy, dark purple nightie. It had tiny straps that crisscrossed along her back and deep V in the front.  
"Hey sexy, I thought we were watching TV."  
"We are." She said, pulling up the blankets and snuggling into my side.  
"Sure, sure." I mumbled, content to massage the soft material until I could take it off later.

A few hours later there was a knock on the door with a complimentary glass of champagne and chocolate chip cookie for each of us. I took the silver serving tray, setting it on the end table.  
"This seems like a weird combination." I mentioned, handing the glass to her. Neither of us drank alcohol very often, mostly because it wasn't worth the expense.  
"Yeah, I agree." Bella said, while nibbling on her cookie. "And I'm guessing I never mentioned that you aren't 21."  
I shrugged, by now I was used to strangers assuming that I was older than I really was, and Bella had adjusted to it as well. "One glass isn't going to do anything to me anyways."

"True, do you think that you can even get drunk?" Bella asked.  
"I don't know, I have never tried. I know that Embry and Quil did when we played Truth or Dare together. They finished off the bottle that night. It took about half the bottle before Quil got pretty tipsy, so I guess it is possible, but it would take a lot in a short amount of time. Their buzz didn't last long because of their body temperature, burning the alcohol off."  
"That must be nice." Bella commented, as she sipped her glass.  
"Have you ever been drunk, Bells?"  
"No, I went to a few parties in college with a couple friends, but I don't really like beer and with Edward attached to my hip there wasn't a chance for me to drink."

"Yeah, I can imagine. Would you want to get drunk?" I asked.  
"It is not a goal in life or anything, but it wouldn't bother me either way. I wouldn't mind trying more wines and maybe finding a beer that I like" Bella shrugged. "But it is not like alcohol is that important to me, it just feels more grown up to drink it. What about you?"  
"It has never been important to me, but that might be partly because I have never really considered it an option. Several of the other guys have bought beer and have never been carded, but like you, I don't really care for the taste. However, I know that there are a lot that I haven't tried, like this champagne, it is good." I finished mine, waiting for Bella to finish hers before, placing the serving tray back outside our door.

We spend the next couple days exploring the amazing town. Even in the daytime the place seemed to glow and we spent a lot of time walking along the strip and going inside the lobbies of the more famous hotels. The casino had dark purple, red, and gold carpet with large swirly patterns, thick solid wood tables for cards and a separate section for the slots. I wasn't much of a card player, even though I liked that there was a little more skill involved. The slots were simple with a plastic game card that you would swipe, but it felt more like being at a arcade, except for it was extremely loud with bells and random ringing going off every few minutes.

Some of the casinos had live bands and dancers, I certainly saw more sequins, feathers, and boobs than ever before.  
Bella laughed at my amazement. "You should take a picture, it will last longer."  
"Oh shut up." I said, hiding my embarrassment. "I'm sure that there are some half naked guys around here that you could be staring at."  
"I'm sure there are, however it probably won't have the same affect, I see your half naked brothers all the time. I assumed that when they quit phasing they would start wearing clothes, apparently I was wrong."  
I laughed. "You have a good point."  
"Would you want Leah, Jackie, and me to walk around half naked to make it fair?" Bella asked.  
"Umm, that feels like a no win question. Whether I say 'yes' or 'no', either way I'm screwed."  
"Fair enough."

We were walking back from seeing Phantom of the Opera at the Venetian hotel. The hotel was beyond words with a vaulted ceiling that had amazing artwork with intricate gold, outlining like a picture frame, an indoor retail mall, and canals. The theater had three tiers of seating, with a soft red material on each seat, and each tier got further and higher from the stage. I was glad that Bella and I had seen the movie before and I was familiar with the storyline otherwise I probably would have been lost. I can't say that I am a huge fan of the opera style singing, but couldn't help but be amazed by the costumes and special effects, especially being a live performance.

We went to an afternoon show, had an early dinner and we were walking back to our hotel when we passed the Flamingo hotel. The sun was beginning to set and the bright oranges and pinks in the sky matched the entrance of the hotel with bright 'feathers' arching across the front. Along the path there was an announcement of a wine tasting, starting in less than an hour.  
"Hey, Bells look," I said, pointing at the sign. "You up for some sampling?"  
"Yeah, sure, it sounds fun. But what about you?"  
"If they do not ask, then we don't tell." I suggested, uncertainly.  
"Alright, I'm game."

We walked through the casino which had a tall pink table with a thick clear top, four poles on each corner of the table and one pole in the middle with two girls standing on the table. The girls had impossibly tiny black shorts and each had a bright shiny pink bikini top. They would shake their hips, bend over, and slide either on the same pole or each on their own. Bella had my hand and my feet kept moving, but there was no way I wasn't staring as we went by. At the lobby, we followed the signs to a large room with multiple tables. Bella purchased the tickets, and I chatted with the girl to the point that I think she completely forgot that Bella was the only one of us that showed id.

"You are such a flirt." Bella mumbled.  
"Hey, it worked didn't it." I whispered back.  
"Sure, sure." Bella rolled her eyes, but had a huge grin over her face.  
We walked to another attendant who handed us a wine glass. "Here is your glass, have either of you come to a tasting before?" He asked. I shook my head and Bella answered 'no'. "Here is a list of what is being offered," he handed us a piece of paper with the names listed into sections. There were 30 beers, and 50 wines listed as whites, reds, and blushes, and it showed the location of a full bar that would serve sample size mixed drinks. We were also handed a pen to be able to mark what we liked or disliked.

The attendant continued. "You may sample as little or as much as you like, the proper technique is to swish the drink in your mouth. Some take small sips and others prefer a large drink, knowing that it is perfectly acceptable to not swallow and simply be tasting, just spit it back into your glass. Each table will have a bucket to pour out what is in your glass, and water there to clean out your glass. Does that make sense?"  
"Yes, thank you." I looked at Bella and she nodded her head.  
"Have a great time. Oh, I almost forgot, there are also tables of cheese and crackers, make sure that you do not have an empty stomach and be responsible."

We were excited and decided that we wanted to taste everything and went around the room from one table to the next. None of the beers were very good, but I found that I liked the darker ones better and Bella liked a Boulvard wheat beer that we could probably find at home if we wanted to. As for the wines we both likes the blush wines, however I preferred red which I found surprising and Bella preferred the white because they were sweeter.

We were at the bar section, getting shot size samples, when Bella's face scrunched into a grimace.  
"How can someone mess up chocolate?" Bella took another sip of her chocolate martini and shuddered again.  
"Good grief, Bella." I grabbed it from her, swallowing it quickly. "Damn, that is horrible."  
Bella laughed, loudly. "I told you."  
We went and grabbed a few crackers and cheese, it seemed to help get a bad taste out of our mouth.  
"Maybe, it clashed with the Long Island Ice Tea? I'm sure it isn't normal to have this many drinks at once." I suggested.  
"Sounds reasonable." Bella filled her shot glass with water, cleaning it out, and walked back over to me. She tripped, face planting into my chest.

"Easy, girl, I think you have had enough." I held her up with her shoulders, looking at her eyes.  
"Don't be silly, Jacob, I always trip."  
"True, but if I can feel the alcohol, then that really makes me nervous about you."  
Bella smiled and giggled. "I want Sex on the Beach," she said louder than she normally would, clearly drunk.  
I wrap my arms around her, holding her tightly to me. "I think we should go," I whispered in her ear.  
Bella scowls, looking disappointed. "No, it will be the last one."  
"Alright, fine." I kept my arm around her waist as we went back to the bar.

The bar tender made Bella her shot. "Same for you sir?" She asked.  
"No, thank you." I answered.  
"Come on, Jacob, have sex with me." Bella giggled.  
I shook my head. "Oh jeez, Bells. How can I refuse that?" I smiled, nodding to the bar tender and she was trying really hard not to laugh. She filled the shot and I clicked it against Bella's and we drank it together. Bella giggled and kissed me as I hugged her tightly.  
"Come on, girl, lets get you back."

We returned our glasses, had several more crackers with cheese, and I grabbed her hand to walk back. Bella was a mess, giggling at everything she saw, and I was surprised that I was a little loopy and would giggle with her. We slipped our arms around the others' waist as we walked and giggled back towards our hotel room. By now it was dark and the sidewalk glowed from the lights and bright bill boards that aligned the path.  
"Jacob!" Bella screamed, and I picked her up quickly.  
"What's wrong, Bells?" I asked looking around.  
"Let's get married!" Bella squealed.  
"Oh, Bella, you know I want to marry you, but we can't just get married."  
"Of course we can, this is Las Vegas for crying out loud."  
"If you are serious, then I will totally marry you. I just want to make sure that you know what you are doing." I couldn't help the huge grin, stretching across my face at the prospect of getting married.

"Yes, I am aware." Bella promised, climbing out of my arms in order to prove it. "I'm even in white and everything." We had both dressed up for the show that we had attended with myself in black pants and blue pinstripe dress shirt. Bella had on a white dress that came just above her knee, it was tight around her waist and chest with one halter strap that went around her neck.

I knew that we were both a little loopy, but I felt like we were aware of what we were doing as we walked a little further to the Little Church of the West. It was a brown building with a large wooden shingles along the roof and a stain glass cross over the archway above the front door. We walked in the front door hand-in-hand, smiling and kissing each other whenever we had the chance.  
"Awww, I can always spot those here for a Vegas wedding," said a man at a large podium just inside the church.  
"Yes." I beamed at him and Bella grinned beside me, squeezing my hand.  
"Right this way," he said, directing us to the podium, showing us the options that they had available. I was so excited that I wasn't paying that much attention, and Bella seemed to just point at a random package that seemed to interest her.

Then we were separated as we were each directed to a dressing room where I used the restroom and washed my hands and face. There was cologne available, so I gave myself a squirt and wasn't crazy about the smell, because it was too strong. Then I was directed to the front of the church, there were white and red roses that filled the front, they weren't real but the room was still had a floral scent in the air.

The minister had black pants, white shirt, and simple tie and a Bible open in his hands.  
"Are you ready, sir?" He asked.  
"Absolutely, I have always dreamed of marrying her." I smiled.  
"I can tell that you love her very much."  
"I do." I grinned.  
"Just keep saying that and you will be fine."  
I nodded my head. "I can do that."

Then I heard the traditional wedding march as the back doors opened and Bella walked out. She had a lacy veil over her head that came down her back onto the ground giving her a train. Her hair was down around her shoulders and I'm guessing that someone applied makeup on her because she had more on than she would normally wear. I could smell her strong perfume and it took me a moment to get used to the smell. In her hands she carried a small bouquet of three white lilies with pink centers. With each step that she took I could feel my smile spread out further across my face. Bella grinned and once she was at my side I took her hand.

"I love you, Bells."  
"I love you too, Jake." Bella smiled and giggled up at me.  
The minister started speaking and for a while I was so in my own world that I wasn't really listening. Bella's beautiful brown eyes sparkled, however she blinked often and I think the thick mascara felt funny to her. Her cheeks had an unnatural blush and her lips were a bright magenta, and slowly things started to not feel right. Bella giggled more than I knew to be normal, leaned heavily into my side, and her eyes shifted, looking everywhere, but didn't really seem to be focusing.

I never thought that the setting or Bella's appearance would be important to me, but I looked out at the white empty pews, and I wanted to have my family and friends here with me when I married the girl of my dreams.  
"Marriage, is what brings us together today," I heard the minister say as I began to focus on what he was saying. "Do you Jacob Black take Bella Swan to be your beloved wife?"  
"Wait." I stated firmly, taking a deep breath.  
"Huh?" Bella questioned, clearly confused.

"Bella, look around, is this really how you want us to get married? To have a whirlwind wedding, without our family or friends here with us."  
"I don't care about a big production, Jacob."  
"I don't either, but Bella, I have waited so long to marry you that I want to do it right. With your father walking you down the isle, and my father standing with us and pronouncing us man and wife." I blinked, trying to think.  
"Jacob, do you not want to marry me?" Bella frowned, speaking softly.  
"Of course I do, you know that."

"No, I don't. It has been three years and you haven't mentioned marrying me even once since we visited my mom the first time."  
"Excuse me," I said to the minister and lead Bella to one of the first chairs. We sat down next to each other and I took the flowers out of her hand, setting them beside me and took both her hands in mine. "Bella, I haven't asked you since then because I wanted to wait for you to actually say 'yes' when I asked."  
"I have said 'yes', and now you're the one stopping us." Bella began to cry and thick black tears streaked down her face.  
"Oh god, Bells, that isn't what I meant at all." There was a box of tissues under the first row and I pulled a couple tissues, wiping her face.

"I want to be able to propose to you in the way that I have planned out for the past three years. I know exactly where we will go and what I want to say. I have been thinking about the perfect ring for you," I looked at the two simple gold bands, "and that ring is not it. I want to stand in front of my family, friends and tribe, and take you as my wife, and it not be a spontaneous decision that you might regret when you wake up."  
Bella shook her head. "I could never regret marrying you."  
"Maybe not, but you might regret the way we got married. I know I would." I wiped another black tear that came down her face. "I want to see your natural beauty, and not this fake stuff that others need to make themselves feel beautiful."  
"Oh, Jake . . ." Bella flung both arms around my neck, hugging me tight and I returned it with equal intensity. Bella took another tissue, pulling herself together.

We both held on to each other for a while, and then we pulled apart neither of us speaking.  
"I don't mean to intrude," the minister said, taking a couple steps towards us. "Obviously, I have performed thousands of weddings and I usually get a feeling for those that will last and those making a mistake. The love that you both have for each other is so evident, that I know that you will make it. However, you deserve to have your wedding be a dream come true."  
"Thank you, I'm sorry for any inconvenience we may have caused." I told him.  
"There has been none at all. It has been my pleasure to meet you both."  
Bella smiled weakly and a lady came, taking her veil off and Bella tried to return the flowers, but they insisted that she keep them.

We walked back to our hotel and after getting ready for bed, the emotional exhaustion made us fall asleep almost instantly. The next morning we both slept in and Bella wasn't feeling that great from the alcohol. I wouldn't call it a complete hang over, but it was a good thing that we didn't really have anything planned for today. It was also good because Bella was extremely quiet. I wasn't sure, but I felt like she was really angry with me because I stopped us from getting married.

After lunch we decided that we would float down the lazy river that the hotel provided. We each got a tube and Bella floated inside the circle with her arms and shoulders hanging over the edge and I sat in the middle with my legs and arms dangling over the edge.  
"Bells, please talk to me."  
"I don't know what to say." She whispered.  
"Why are you mad at me?"  
"I'm not."  
"Really?"  
"I'm not mad at you."  
"I don't believe you."  
"I'm not sure, Jake. I get why you stopped us and I'm not mad about that. I mean if I came back married Renee would shoot me. Not because I got married, but because she wasn't there."

I chuckled and nodded my head. "That is what I meant. You have to know that it is not you, if we were home I would marry you on the spot."  
"Thanks. I think I'm just embarrassed."  
I reached over and took her hand as we continue to float along. "I'm sorry. The last thing that I ever would want to do is hurt your feelings or embarrass you. Tell me this, if you woke up this morning married to me how would you feel?"  
Bella paused to think about her response, which I appreciated because it showed that she was taking my question seriously. "I would be a little freaked out, but going through it yesterday has really made me ready. I want to get married."  
"Really? I assumed that you wanted to wait until you finished college."  
"I'm tired of waiting, and I think there will always be something or some reason to wait."

I was really excited and flipped off my flotation tube and pulled Bella into a deep kiss. "I think I might be the happiest person alive right now." I grinned and kissed her again. Bella grinned back between kisses and her arms were around my neck. "Give me a little time to get your ring and I promise you a real engagement.  
"Sounds great, but the ring isn't that important to me."  
I rolled my eyes. "Oh, don't give me that."  
I got back on the tube and we talked about more details of our engagement and wedding. What style Bella wanted to have and all that. We had talked about it some after Kim and Jared's and Paul and Rachel's weddings. Kim's was very small with mostly family and of course Rachel's was a production and we both agreed that a mixture of the two would be great for us.  
Talking was exactly what we both needed, we ate at the Italian restaurant at the hotel, and then we relaxed that evening in the large jacuzzi tub. We kissed and caressed each other until we ended up making love surrounded by warm water.


	56. Chapter 51 - SAY WHAT?

Song: I Call You Mine by Martina McBride

- you tube dot com /watch?v=XRyhr1mGEhw&feature=autoplay&...

Chapter 51 – SAY WHAT?

**BELLA'S POV**

It had been a month since Jacob and I returned from Vegas, and honestly I was surprised that Jacob hadn't officially proposed. I thought that the idea of getting married would be really scary for me, but when I woke up and remembered that we almost got married it was a really weird feeling for me. Part of me was relieved because I knew that it was impulsive and I wasn't really thinking clearly. What surprised me was that a much larger part of me was disappointed and I realized that I really wanted to be married to Jacob.

We stayed together unless he was at the shop and I worked with Jackie, Embry and Seth at the resort. I usually got off work before Jacob and would either go to the shop or to Emily's house. Therefore Jacob knew to go to her house, if I wasn't at the shop.

Her little one, Tommy, was seriously the most precious little boy ever and Jacob was beyond amazing with him.  
"Uncka Jak, Uncka Jak!" Tom squealed, as Jacob walked in the front door. Tom ran full speed, leaping into the air and Jacob caught him easily, lifted him over his head, making airplane sounds as Tom flew around the room. Together they soar over to Emily and me, where we each got a sloppy wet kiss from Tom and big hugs from Jake.

"You are extremely lucky, Bella." Emily murmured, leaning against the kitchen counter as Jacob and Tom settled on the floor, in front of the couch, each with a train and continued to play together.  
"I know I am."  
"I honestly don't know what I would have done with him." Emily sighed. "Every time I thought I would completely lose my mind, Jacob was there."  
"I'm glad, Emily, I really am. I feel like we are all a family and I really love to watch Jake with Tom. It makes me think about the father he will be someday."

"I think about that all the time." Emily acknowledged.  
"Does it make you miss Sam?"  
"No more than I always do. The whole pack makes sure that I am well taken care of, but it is not the same." Emily gave a sad smile.  
"Yeah, I get that." I nodded my head in understanding.  
"This might seem strange, but I love to watch you and Jacob together." Emily smiled. "The love and devotion that you have for each other is unmatched. You both slip into this other world where only you and he exist."  
"Thanks, that means a lot, especially from an imprint."

"Do you still worry about Jacob imprinting?" Emily asked.  
"It is always in the back of my mind, I can't help it. But I love Jake too much to let something that may never happen keep me away. If he imprinted today, I wouldn't regret the time that I had."  
"I understand that." Emily continued to smile. "I'm really glad that you didn't let him go."  
"Really?" I asked before I was able to stop myself.  
"What dose that mean?" Emily asked confused.  
"I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry." I tried to back petal. I had never been jealous of the friendship between Jacob and Emily, but at the same time I knew that they love each other.

"You know that Jacob and I are family, nothing more." Emily said seriously.  
"I know, I'm fine with it."  
"Really?" Emily said doubtfully.  
"Yeah, I deserve that. And yes, really." I confirmed. "I'm not worried about you and Jacob, and the time that he spends with Tom. You all need each other, and I really do love to watch Jacob with your son."  
"He is amazing." Emily confirmed  
"Yes he is." I had no problem agreeing too.

"Now, now ladies," Jacob trotted over with Tom on his back, "let's save some of that praise for when I can really bask in it." He smirked, jokingly.  
"Oh what makes you think you are so praise worthy." I tried to say seriously.  
Jacob came over and raised up on his knees, placing his hands on my waist. "Bells, wolf hearing remember, I know everything." He raised his eyebrows, still smirking.  
On his knees we were almost the same height with him being only slightly shorter than me and I leaned down and kissed him gently.

Emily finished up the last few touches on dinner and we ate together. Jacob and I stayed as Tom got his bath and got ready for bed. Emily tucked him in and kissed his forehead as Jacob sat down on the end of his bed, reading him a story.  
"Uncka Jak." Tom interrupted the story.  
"Yeah, Tommy?" Jacob looked up from the book.  
"Are you my daddy?" He asked, and I couldn't help taking a quick look at Emily. She looked so sad and a single tear slid down her cheek. I walked over to her and placed an arm around her waist, and she smiled weakly.  
"No, you know I'm not." Jacob answered, setting the book down on the floor, scooting closer to him.

Tom moved over to make room for Jacob on the bed. "Can I pretend you are?"  
"Uhmm. . . " Jacob looked over at us with almost a pleading look and Emily began to cry heavily. 'Help me!' Jacob mouthed. I motioned with my hand for him to come here and handed him Emily. She started to fall apart and Jacob scooped her up and it sounded like he took her to her bedroom.  
I picked up the book that Jacob had been reading and continued where he left off. After a few minutes I was finished and I placed it back on the book shelf.  
"What's wrong with Mommy?" Tom asked, sitting up in bed.  
"She will be fine, you know Jake will take good care of her." I sat down next to him on the bed. "It is just that sometimes your mommy misses your actual daddy."  
"Yeah . . ." Tom said, looking down and began to rub his fingers over the soft blanket that he slept with.  
"You know, it is okay to love Jake. He loves you very much and would do anything for you. But he can't be someone he isn't."

I gave him a big hug and kissed his cheek as I pulled the covers over him, tucking him in tightly. His eyes fluttered for a moment as he hugged his blanket and relaxed into sleep. I ran my fingers through his soft hair for a moment and then gave him a gentile pat before standing up to leave. As I turned around I saw Jacob, standing in the doorway.  
"You are amazing," he whispered.  
"How long have you been standing there?" I asked.  
"Not long, but wolf hearing, you know." He said like that explained everything. He took a step closer, wrapping his arms around me. "I love you." He said, his words muffled into my hair.  
"I love you, too." I hugged him tightly and we kissed sweetly.  
"Will you meet me outside? I want to poke my head in on Emily and then we can go for a walk or something."  
"Sure, no problem." I agreed easily.

I walked outside, sitting down on the front porch. The sun began to set and I watched it slip below the horizon, it was a warm summer night and there was a light breeze that felt really good. Jacob came out and took my hand as we walked along.  
"Is Emily alright?" I asked.  
"Yeah," he shrugged. "You know, it is still hard sometimes. Most of the time she is fine and then something like that will happen and . . ." He grimaced, and I knew he didn't really like talking about the void that Sam left behind.  
"I understand." I offered to close the subject.  
"I know you do." Jacob pulled me into his side, taking my hand around his waist.

We continued to walk together silently. I loved how we were just so comfortable with each other that a simple smile or look could speak volumes. Under our feet, it slowly changed from leaves and dirt into the pebbly sand of the beach as the night sky began to twinkle above. We sat down on our driftwood tree and Jacob turned sideways so that my back was to his chest and he wrapped his arms around me, settling them on my stomach.

I wasn't sure if it was what happened with Tom, but Jacob seemed to have a lot on his mind, so I rested my head against his shoulder, watching the waves rock back and forth against the shoreline. I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep until Jacob lifted me out of the Rabbit, carrying me to our room at my dad's house. Once Rachel and Paul moved in with Billy it became easier for Jacob and I to stay with Charlie when we were in town. It was a win-win, with us needing somewhere to stay and Charlie really enjoyed the company.

I heard mumbled words between Charlie and Jacob and a moment later felt Jacob sit down on the bed with me in his lap. He brought his free hand over my hair, tucking a strand behind my ear, before I stretched and stood up to get ready for bed. I loved having Jacob near me when we slept, and the few nights when we were apart it was hard for me to sleep. I couldn't say that I enjoyed waking up most mornings covered in sweat from his body heat, however we installed a ceiling fan in my room and that made a huge difference.

The following morning we had a quick breakfast with Charlie before driving back to La Push. Jacob went to his shop and I went to the resort, it wasn't much different from when Jacob first started working there. There was still a gift shop that was like a small convenience store with basic food and necessities. The main difference now were the customers. There was a large focus on corporate retreats so there were a lot more groups rather than just individuals renting one or two cabins.

Seth and I were getting the cabins ready for the next group, coming in this evening. I would clean the bathtub, toilet, sink, and floor, while he would change the sheets, hang the towels, vacuum the floor, and clean the mirrors. We had a good system down and could normally chat easily with each other. However, today Seth seemed really quiet.

"Seth, is everything okay?" I asked.  
"Technically, yeah." I heard him sigh. "It's just that Amber was supposed to come down for a few days, but now Leah is also coming home and now I don't have a place for her to stay. I volunteered to sleep on the couch and she could stay in my room, but she knew that her parents wouldn't like her staying in her boyfriend's room and she respects them too much to do it behind their back."  
"Well, that is good that she has a good relationship with her parents." I added, trying to think of something positive to say. Seth and Amber had been dating for the past year, and even though it was clear he was crazy about her I could tell that they were taking things slow.  
"Her parents are really great. We stayed with them over Spring Break and they are so much fun, but very protective of Amber, not that I blame them for that."

"Wait, so you can stay at her house, but she can't stay at yours?" I asked, confused.  
"I stayed in their guest room, which is fine. She wants to wait until she is married for, you know, and honestly I have seen so many people get hurt and messed up by getting physical too quickly. So I'm fine with waiting, I just want to work it out that she gets to come and I see her. I know I sound like a complete sap, but I miss her."  
"That is really sweet, Seth. Not to point out the obvious, but we do work at the resort. As long as not every room is filled, I think she could probably stay here."  
"Good idea. I'll talk to her about it, however she might not like being so isolated."

"What do you mean?"  
"You know, not having the accountability of parents, family, that sort of thing."  
"At some point they are just going to have to trust you and Amber. Honestly, I don't see how it is different than in college. You have your own apartment."  
"Are you kidding me?" I heard him give a short laugh. "I live with Leah. If she knew that I was having sex when she wasn't, she would make sure that I never have children. It is hard enough that I'm dating and she isn't."

I shook my head, even though he couldn't see it because I was hunched over the tub, cleaning the facets. "That is not your problem. Leah could be dating if she wanted. I have never seen a girl that gets hit on more than Leah."  
"Gross, Bella, that is my sister."  
"I'm just saying, it is her choice that she isn't dating anyone."  
"Ok, point well taken." Seth started up the vacuum and I finished up the bathroom. We continued until we finished the sixth and final cabin.

"You have any plans for tonight?" Seth asked, as we put away our cleaning supplies inside one of the storage cabinets inside the cabin.  
"Not really, I'll head over to the shop from here and maybe have dinner at Billy's." We stepped out onto the front porch of the cabin, as we continued to talk to each other.  
"Cool, well have fun. I'm going to talk to Embry and see if there is a spot for Amber."  
"Alright, if there isn't, check with Jackie her house is huge and I'm sure that there is a guest room that Amber could stay in."  
"You are the best!" Seth gave me a huge hug, lifting me off the ground and kissed my cheek.  
"Sure, sure." I mumbled, and we held on to each other laughing.

"I guess my grandfather was right," said a tall skinny boy that I didn't know.  
"Come on, Bella, let's go." Seth took my hand and started to lead me away from him.  
"What...?" I started to ask and Seth shook his head.  
"Kwo?okilchid, Hok at?" The boy asked. I didn't know what he said, but I felt Seth's arms tense and he turned around and glared at him.  
"Kika!" Seth growled and shook his head. "Sorry, Bella,"

Then he turned back to the kid. "Linny, go! Before Jacob comes and beats the crap out of you."  
"I'm not scared of Jacob." Linny rolled his eyes.  
"Well you should at least respect him, as chief of our tribe if nothing else." Seth challenged.  
"He will never be chief as long as he is still with her." Linny glared at me and took another step towards us and Seth moved me to his other side, keeping his hand at my waist.  
"Have you lost your mind?" Seth scowled. "You idiot, he already is."  
He continued to glare at me. "We will see about that," he challenged, before he turned to leave. Seth watched him leave and didn't let me go until he was out of sight.

"What was that about?" I asked, as Seth gave me a light pat on the back before letting go.  
"You don't want to know." Seth answered, as he began to walk, reaching for my arm to have me come with him.  
"Don't give me that! I may not want to, but I need to know. Obviously it was about me."  
"It's stupid, Bella."  
I brushed his hand from my arm, so that I could stop walking and crossed my arms over my chest."What did you both say?"  
"You aren't going to let this go, are you?"  
"No, so you might as well get it over with and tell me."

Seth sighed. "He asked where you were going, and I told him to go away."  
"You are editing something, because I don't believe you would be so protective if someone simply wondered where I was headed."  
Seth shook his head, and ran a hand through his short hair. "He said 'Hok at', which means white person."  
"He doesn't like me because I'm white? Seriously?" On my first date with Jacob I remembered meeting Jacob's family members that didn't live on the reservation because of being mixed, but that was over 40 years ago that they left.  
"I told you it was stupid." Seth mumbled.  
"Does the rest of the tribe feel that way too?"  
"No," he answered way too quickly.

"Seth, tell me the truth."  
"I did, for most of the tribe race is not an issue. Amber is white and I feel confident that I could bring her here and she would be completely accepted."  
"But..."  
"For some people it is different because of you being with Jacob. Jacob has always been held to a different standard, his whole life, because of being Ephraim Black's grandson. He already is chief even though there are some that don't acknowledge it because he isn't married. It used to be a tradition that the chief had to be married in order to take on that responsibility."

"And if Jacob marries me..."  
"There are some people who won't like it." Seth, took both my hands. "But Bella, that is their problem and I know Jacob would never let that stop him from being with you."  
"Maybe it should."  
Seth shook his head again. "No, Bella, someone judging you based on your race isn't fair. It is just plain stupid."  
"But he instantly got upset, just seeing me." I countered, biting down on my lower lip.

"Well that was just extra stupid on his part. I think he thought maybe there was more than just cleaning going on with us inside that cabin." Seth rolled his eyes.  
"What? That's crazy."  
"Thanks, Bella. That's real nice." Seth teased, and draped his arm across my shoulders.  
I chuckled. "You know what I mean."  
"Yes, I agree. That would be crazy." He moved his hand to my back, between my shoulder blades. "Do you know what would be equally as crazy?"  
I shook my head. "No, what is that?"  
"If you let that idiot affect you. Jacob would never let someone tell him who he could be with and neither should you."

I frowned. "I don't know Seth. Wouldn't they have a point? I can see where the chief's family line would need to remain pure."  
"Bella, having you in it will not make it any less 'pure'. Besides, you are seriously the best thing that has ever happened to Jacob. It probably won't come to this, but if Jacob had to choose between being chief and being with you, which one do you think he would pick?"  
I shrugged, feeling overwhelmed with so much to think about.  
Seth gave me a comforting squeeze on my shoulder. "Let me tell you, he would pick you every single time without even a moment of hesitation. And before you doubt if he should, yes Bella, he should. You are far more important than a few racist people that dramatically need a new perspective on life."

I took a deep breath and looked around realizing that Seth had walked with me half way to Jacob's shop. "Thanks Seth."  
"Anytime, Bella," he wrapped his arms around me to hug me and I hugged him back. "Take care, alright." He said into my hair.  
"I will." We smiled at each other and then I walked on towards the shop. I could feel him watching me probably making sure that I got their without anything else happening. It was strange, I had never felt unsafe in La Push and now suddenly I knew that some members didn't really want me around or more specifically with Jacob, it was extremely unsettling.

It was a short walk over to Jacob's shop and I could hear Jake and Quil, talking to each other. As always they heard me coming, I swear that Jacob knew the sound of my feet by heart. Quil was under a red Ford Explorer and I could see his monster feet at the end and Jacob was at the desk they kept there, filling out a little paper work.  
"We just had an oil change stop by, so give me 15 minutes and we can close down for the day." Jacob said.  
"Hey, Bells." I heard Quil from under the car.  
"Hey, Quill," I gave a small smile and then saw Claire, sitting on the only respectful piece of furniture in the shop. It was a simple dark blue microfiber love seat. She was reading a book, with her legs, dangling over the side. At age seven she was getting tall and lanky, with dark chestnut brown hair and big hazel eyes.

I sat down with her trying to get over what happened with Linny, but it kept gnawing at me. Ten minutes later, Jacob was ready to leave and Quil would lock up shortly afterwards. We went to Billy's house and Jacob showered and put on clean khaki cargo shorts, skipping on the shirt like usual. Billy wasn't home, so I assumed that he was over at the Clearwaters and therefore he would eat over there. I poked my head in the refrigerator and quickly made a mental note to spend some time cooking tomorrow on my day off. The selection was not looking so good right now.

Suddenly, two strong hands were around my waist and I yelped. "Jake! You have got to quit scaring me like that."  
"It is not my fault that you were so mesmerized by an empty refrigerator that you didn't hear me coming." He grinned. Come to think of it, he has been grinning at me ever since we left the shop.  
"It seems that you have had a good day." I smiled, his grin was completely contagious and I couldn't help but smile whenever I saw it.  
"I have in deed, but I'm just glad to be with you." He swept me up in his signature hug. If anything he has perfected it over the years and our bodies would melt together with my arms around his neck and his around my hips, lifting me off the ground.

"I need to go for a run. Will you come with me?" He asked, giving me the puppy dog eyes that I could never turn down.  
"Sure, sounds great." I really did love riding on his wolf. It was a little intimidating at first and I was scared to death that I would fall off, and honestly I think he was worried about that too. However, over the years we had found a really good rhythm and now I could feel in his hips or shoulders where he was about to go.  
We walked out to the woods outside Billy's house and he removed his shorts with a wink. It would take my breath away each time because of his beautiful body and I knew that I would stare, which he absolutely loved. A moment later he phased into his wolf and while I was disappointed that there was no longer a naked man in front of me, his wolf had his own beauty.

He nuzzled my shoulder and neck with his massive head as he gave his contented purr in the back of his throat while I ran my fingers through his thick, soft fur. He crouched down for me to slide on his back, once settled I would squeeze with my hips to let him know I was ready. He usually started at a steady trot and would slowly gain into a gallop. His hips and shoulders would roll as he lunged across the rough terrain, leaping over fallen logs and weaving through the trees. Summer was my favorite time of year to ride because it was warm and the breeze that his movements made felt great. The area was also more beautiful with thick leafy trees and dozens of colorful wild flowers.

I had been riding for about 30 minutes when we came to one of the many waterfalls in the area. Sometimes Jacob would catch us some fish and we would cook them together on the open fire, or we would go skinny dipping in one of the remote ponds. Jacob came to a stop and I slid off his side, holding on to his back for a minute to give my legs time to adjust to standing again. As soon as my hand lifted from his back Jacob phased back, crouched on the ground he looked up and smiled.

"I so love having you on my back when I run." He beamed, and wrapped his arms around me. He was still on his knees and I really enjoyed kissing him like this. It wasn't quite the stretch it was for us to kiss when we were standing. I didn't even think about getting up on my toes or about him bending down for our lips to meet, it was 'normal' for us. But with him on his knees our heads were almost level and it felt like we could kiss for days. Finally needing air, I took a shaky step back, leaving my hands on his shoulders.  
"I love kissing you, especially when you are on your knees," I panted.  
"I'll have to remember that." He winked as the same grin he has been sporting all day spread across his face.

He stepped back, slipped on the shorts that were tied at his ankle, and then took my hand to walk with him. We also enjoyed walking and often would go to the crest of the waterfalls and if possible stand or sit in the small cave behind them. The terrain was rocky, however I had become much more steady on my feet. I'm not sure if that was natural grace that seemed to come with growing older or if the yoga that I started in college gave me more balance.

We followed the stream, getting closer to the falls until there was a large clearing and I saw a blanket and picnic basket placed in the center.  
"Why do I get the feeling that isn't an accident?"  
Jacob smiled. "It's not, I have been wanting to do something special for a while."  
"Well thanks, this is a pleasant surprise." Seeing the basket, I knew that there would be food and became instantly hungry.  
We sat down on the blanket and Jacob pulled out a liter of Root Beer and a cup for me. I was thirsty and drank the cup quickly and traded the empty cup for a sandwich rap. It had several meats and cheeses wrapped in a specialty tortilla.  
"Thanks, Jake."  
"No problem," he garbled between bites of food. We ate quietly listening to the water, rushing from the stream and the waterfall not far away. There was also grapes and strawberries that we munched on. Jacob would toss the grapes up, catching them in his mouth and grin like he was really proud of himself.

"You are so adorable." I chuckled.  
"Well, I was going for sexy, but I'll take what I can get," he shrugged.  
Then he reaches for a strawberry and instead of eating it, he held it for me to bite. Jacob would always give me anything, but rarely does he give me his food and I found the gesture to be really sweet. I took a large bite, just missing his fingers that held on to the berry. It was sweet and delicious, however some of the juice dribbled on my chin.

Jacob licked the juices from my chin, which tickled and I giggled as he kissed all over my face before landing on my lips. His lips were so soft and smooth and I loved the way that they moved and caressed my own. Our tongues massaged together and I could taste the grapes and strawberries that we had recently ate. I could feel his strong hands on my waist as he lifted me into his lap with my legs on either side of him. We continued to kiss as I rubbed my hands down his back and across his shoulders, pressing my body even tighter into his. Slowly he laid me back and began to cover my face, neck and shoulders with kisses, coming down to the top of my breasts, pulling down my tank top. I continued to massage his chest and abs as my body lightly rocked against his.

He laid me back across the blanket and I was so lost in our touching that I didn't notice the light sprinkles until they turned to big fat rain drops.  
"You have got to be kidding me?" Jacob looked up at the one dark cloud that hovered over us.  
I grinned. "This isn't our first time to make out in the rain, and probably not our last." I brushed a lock of hair that was in his face, getting wet from the rain.  
"You are awesome, Bella." He grinned, and pecked my lips. Then he backed up and I sat up, as the rain left big drops spattered on our clothes.  
"Do you want to head back?" I asked.

"No, no, please lets stay." He seemed almost panicked, as he reached back inside the picnic basket. "Here," he said, tossing me a small deerskin bundle that fit easily into the palm of my hand. It was light brown and very soft with a slight fringe on the bottom and a beaded tribal design. There was a bright yellow X with red triangles on the right and left, and blue and green arrows coming from the top and bottom. The top had a simple loop that slide over a white whale tooth.

The rain continued to fall and I covered it completely with my hands. "What is this?" I asked.  
"Just open it." Jacob said easily.  
I slipped the loop over the tooth and opened the pouch into my hand. Out came five candy hearts, and instantly I knew exactly what they were. I could feel my jaw drop as I looked at him a little speechless. He reached into my hand and turned over two hearts that were on their side and each heart had 'Marry Me' written across it.  
"How?" I whispered, unable to speak any louder.  
He smiled. "I went through the boxes of conversation hearts every year and if there was one in the box I took it out." We still would toss our hearts at each other kissing, hugging, or saying 'I love you' whatever the heart said to do. "That purple heart is the first one I gave you and I promised to save it for another time. I think it's time..."

On both knees he took my hands, closing them around the conversation hearts.  
"Bella, you are my best friend and I love you more and more," he smiles and chuckles, "even when I didn't think it was possible to love you more. We have been together a long time and I know that things may not always be easy, but I want you by my side." Slowly his hands came up my arms, resting on my shoulders. My hands settled into my lap, with my feet tucked under me. "I will never leave you, and will fight anything to keep that promise. Bella you are my whole world and I want to make every dream you have ever had come true. You are so beautiful," he swept a piece of wet hair from my face and I had to laugh at getting called beautiful as the rain spattered across me. "When I hug or kiss you, I want it to be as my wife and someday the mother of my children. I want the whole world to know how much I love you." He paused for a moment, and my heart was racing. Of course I wanted to marry Jacob, but could I really be the wife of the chief of the Quiluete tribe. Would they accept me? Would any children we have be outsiders?  
His hands slid back down my arms to take my hands, bringing the back of my hands up to his lips, kissing each one. "Bells, will you marry me?"

Next chapter:  
One month earlier . . . Jacob's POV

**Author's Note:** The Quiluette words said. Some of the characters I couldn't make properly, so this is the best I could to translate some of the characters into English text.  
Where are you going? - Kwo?okilchid  
White person – Hok at  
Go away – Kika 

**Author's Note 2** – What did you think of Bella's POV? Did you like it or rather not have her? The next chapter will be Jacob's POV and will back up several weeks as he prepares for this moment.

Pouch -

www dot 1stdibs dot com/furniture/folk-art/native-american-objects/early-20th-century-beaded-native-american-indian-deerskin-pouch/id-f_338400/


	57. Chapter 52 - ANSWER ME

Song: Then by Brad Paisley

- you tube dot com /watch?v=rrReQU6aQiQ

**Chapter 52 – ANSWER ME**

JACOB'S POV

… One Month Earlier

Bella and I got back from Vegas and I started getting ready to propose properly. I had been saving money for a ring for the past three years, but I still didn't feel quite ready. So I started working some crazy hours at the shop, even driving out to Forks and surrounding cities to work on cars. I loved coming to people because it didn't take that much more time, but I could charge a lot more for the convenience of them not having to bring their cars in.

Now that I had the money, I just needed to be able to find the right ring. I also needed to find time when Bella didn't notice me missing for a few hours, which meant mostly likely while she was working. Unless I was extremely lucky and found it quickly, it was probably going to take a few days.

"Quil, do you mind covering for me for a couple days?" I asked, while we were taking our lunch break.

"Sure, what's up?"

"I need to do some shopping for Bella."

Quil looked at me skeptically. "Since when do you go shopping?"

"Since Bella has agreed to marry me." I couldn't help the cheesy grin spreading across my face.

Quil slapped me hard on the back. "It is about time!"

I nodded my head in agreement as I explained about almost getting married in Vegas. He had tears coming down his cheeks from laughing so hard. "Jeez, it is not that funny," I mumbled.

"Only you, would have Bella agree to marry him and actually stop the wedding." He chuckled, taking the last bite of his sandwich.

I rolled my eyes and finished my own lunch. Quil finished his chips and drink, cleaned up and sat down in the chair across the desk from me.

"So are you going by yourself?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I guess..." Quil laughed, again. "What?" I asked, taking a deep breath and sighed.

"Do you have any idea what she wants?"

"Not really, she said that it wasn't important."

"She will wear this ring the rest of her life, how could it not be important?"

"Good point," I acknowledged. "I guess I will take my dad."

"Right, because he would totally know what a girl wants." Quil chuckled, sarcastically.

"Do you have a suggestion or do you just enjoy shooting down my ideas?" I stood up, walking away to create a little distance.

"Hold on, Jake. I do enjoy it, but that is just because it is so obvious." I rolled my eyes to keep from glaring at him. "Jake, how about your sister, who absolutely loves to shop or Leah, who if Bella has told someone what she wants it would be her."

Quil had a good point Leah and Bella were really close and Rachel would skin me alive if she learned I went shopping without her, especially for something like this.

I took a deep breath. "Alright, alright, I get it."

I gave Leah and Rachel a call, and it took us a week to be able to find a time that would work for our schedules. In the mean time I needed to talk to Charlie. I did not have any doubt he would give me his blessing and he probably would be glad that we were finally married instead of basically living together. However, I wanted to ask, rather than just assume. I was already in Forks, maintaining the firetruck and police cruisers when I asked if he wanted to have lunch. I knew that he always ate at the dinner, and sometimes I would join him. It was about the only time I saw him without Bella.

"Hey, Charlie," I greeted him and sat across from him in the corner booth.

"Hey, Jake."

I looked over the menu briefly and we both ended up ordering the lunch special. It was a large burger and fries and we each got a soda.

"Jake, is everything alright?"

It didn't surprise me that Charlie picked up on my nervousness. I was fidgeting with the corner of the menu and completely drained my soda. I'm not even sure why I felt so nervous, this should have been easy. "Yeah, I just needed to talk to you."

I tried to drink, instead it made a large gurgling sound as the air passed through the straw. The waitress brought us our food and thankfully refilled my drink and I took a drink to wet my parched throat. I think that she also could tell that something was going to happen and it made sense that she would hover close by. I was half way through my burger, still trying to think of the best way to open the conversation when Charlie slammed his fist on the table.

"Dammit, Jacob just say it already." Charlie began to scowl, his frustration increasing the longer I waited.

"I-want-to-marry-Bella-and-I-wanted-to-get-your-blessing." I streamed together impossibly fast.

"What?" Charlie stammered.

"I want to marry your daughter."

Charlie stared blank for a moment, taking a moment to dip his fry in ketchup. "Jake, I've known that for years."

"I know, I just wanted to do it soon." I shook my head, feeling like I was making an idiot of myself for being so nervous about this.

"Why?" Charlie scowled once again, his voice low.

I had just taken a huge bit of burger and swallowed quickly. "Because I love, Bella. I would have asked a long time ago. . ."

"Why are you asking now." Charlie interrupted, sternly.

I stammered out the explanation of almost getting married while in Vegas and if I thought Charlie was angry before he looked livid now. "So now that I know that she will say 'yes' I wanted her to have it all. A real engagement and a real wedding." I shrugged. "You probably think that is stupid. . ."

Charlie had calmed down during my explanation, but I could hear that his heart was still hammering rapidly. "It's not stupid, but is that really the only reason you're getting married?"

"Yes, why else?" I asked, taking my last bite.

The waitress came and refilled my drink and took my empty plate while Charlie stammered, trying to back track until I realized what he had been freaking out about.

"Oh, jeez, Charlie! Bella is not pregnant."

"She isn't?" Charlie looked a little surprised.

"Wait, is she?" I asked, feeling my own heart leap.

"I have no idea." Charlie huffed.

"Do you really think that the only reason I would marry Bella, is if . . ." I broke off feeling a mixture of being insulted and pissed off. I wanted to stand up and pace, but I also didn't want to cause a scene so I crossed my arms over my chest, taking several deep breaths.

"No, I'm sorry Jake." I could hear he meant it. "I know you better than that. You were just so nervous that I jumped to the wrong conclusion. Do you doubt that I would bless you marrying Bella?"

"Not really, it is just . . . a big step and I didn't want to screw it up." I laughed. "I guess I did anyways."

Charlie shook his head and smiled. "No, Jake, you didn't, I did. I really am sorry. I would love for you and Bella to get married. Honestly, I can't think of much else that would make me happier."

"Thank you, Charlie."

We settled into a normal conversation, I told him about going to shop for the ring and that I wanted to try and ask her in the next week or two. Charlie insisted on paying for my food, which I reluctantly let him and we returned back to the station together.

. . . . . .

I had a long day at work and I absolutely loved coming over to Emily's to spend time with Tommy. He was such a sweet kid and it made me so proud the way he lights up and squeals with joy when he saw me. It brought out the child in me and I could play for hours with trains or other toys, or by lifting him high into the air. It wasn't always easy such as when he asked if I was his daddy. He knew that Sam was his father, but he doesn't really know who he was, so I get that I am the closest thing to a father that he had.

Emily was so strong and I had admired her as she took on full responsibility for Tommy. I had been by her side as much as possible, but I knew that it wasn't the same. When she broke down and Bella handed her to me I scooped her up and took her to her bedroom. I sat down on her bed and just held her while she cried.

"Are you alright, Em?" I asked, rubbing her back.

She nodded her head, it was resting heavily against my shoulder.

"You are such a liar," I challenged.

Her arm that was around my back came up and smacked me in the back of the head. "Shut up, Jake."

I stifled a laugh and decided to take her advice and be quiet.

I could hear Bella reading to Tommy and then her talking to him

"I heard that you got the ring." Emily commented, taking a deep breath and to get herself pulled together.

"Yeah, I did." I beamed. "How did you know? I just got it today."

"Leah came by here."

I laughed, thinking about the shopping trip with the two girls. My goodness that was insane, with Leah not liking any of them and Rachel loving them all. Until I walked along the back of the small jewelry store in Port Angeles and I saw it. It was absolutely perfect and I motioned for Rachel and Leah and they both instantly agreed. The salesman took it out and Rachel, who wore the same size ring, tried it on. The ring was a perfect fit and we all beamed at each other. It helped that everything in that case was on clearance for half price, so I was able to purchase it and take it with me that day.

"So when will you propose?" Emily asked, bring me back from my memory.

"We both work tomorrow, and she has the next day off, so I was thinking tomorrow night." I whispered. "Give me a sec," I stood up, "and I'll tell you what I'm thinking."

"Alright."

I went back to Tommy's room to see Bella run her hand through his hair and give him a soft pat.

"You are amazing," I whispered to her, and we kissed and talked. I asked her to meet me on the front porch and then I went back to Emily's room. She came out of the bathroom and I could tell that she had washed her face with tiny drops of water in her hairline.

"Hey," I said from the doorway and came and sat down on the end of her bed. "I am wanting to take her on a picnic for dinner. Do you mind putting the food together?"

"I don't mind at all. I also have a basket if you need it."

"That would be awesome. I'll have Quil come by after work and he can run it up."

"Sounds great. Is there anything in particular that you want to eat?"

"No, I'll let you decide that." I gave her a quick hug and kissed her hair. "I appreciate you doing this."

"No problem. I'm really happy for you." Emily said, hugging me back.

"Thanks."

I paused at the door and could see Bella through the window, sitting down watching the sun set. The final glow reflected off her pale skin and she looked so beautiful. I came out and took her hand and we walked to our driftwood tree. I had my arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly to my chest and I could feel her body relax into mine. I felt like I had everything I could ever want literally wrapped in my arms and I was really anxious about becoming a husband.

I had questions and doubts. Was I really ready to have the responsibility of providing for Bella? What if she didn't want to be the wife of a struggling mechanic? I wondered when I would get to keep my promise to quit phasing and to be able to age with Bella. I began to picture us in the beautiful clearing with the waterfalls around us, myself on one knee declaring my love for her and us kissing passionately after she answered 'yes'.

I don't know how long I sat there or when it was that Bella fell asleep, but I carried her to the car and drove us to Charlie's house in Forks. Charlie heard the car pull up to the house and I assume must have already been standing because he didn't normally get the door for me.

"Hey," he nodded to me and to the sleeping Bella in my arms.

"Charlie," I acknowledged. "I thought you might want to know I'm asking her tomorrow."

"Should you say that with her right here?" Charlie asked.

I shrugged. "I'm pretty sure she is completely out of it. Good night, Charlie."

"Night." Charlie plopped back on the couch and I carried Bella to our room and we got ready for bed quickly and went right to sleep.

. . . . . .

At work, Quil agreed to take the basket for me. Him and Claire would walk over to Emily's house and Claire would hang out there for the short time that it would take him to run it up. He could carry the basket in his mouth or just run human, either way.

Bella and I walked to Dad's house and I took a quick shower. I was going to need to either install a shower in the shop or get my own house, it was difficult going from place to place. I think one of the best things about getting married will be to have an official place to call mine and Bella's. I had a small stash of extra shorts that I kept at Dad's, sorting through to find one with pockets. I slipped on the cargo shorts and found Bella's ring that I stashed in the bathroom and slipped it into the pocket. I zipped the pocket closed so that it wouldn't come out while I was phased.

I went towards the kitchen and I could see Bella's butt as she leaned over looking inside the refrigerator and I almost grabbed it, but changed my mind and decided to slide my arms around he waist. Bella yelped and I couldn't help grinning as I held her close. I was getting anxious and excited as I asked her to come on a run with me. Bella normally loved to come ride, but I knew it would suck if she said 'no' so I added the puppy dog eyes that I knew she could never refuse.

We went outside and I always loved to watch Bella's face as I stripped down and tied my shorts before phasing. Her eyes would roam over my naked form and then she always would pet my big head after I phased. Bella climbed aboard and I began our usually run, slowly getting faster. Running with Bella on me was always my favorite and we have started doing that quite regularly. I ran through the trees, over fallen logs until we got close to the waterfalls.

It was pretty common for us to take a random break and I would let Bella get off to stretch her legs and relax, so I knew she wouldn't think much of it when I came to a stop. I phased back, wrapped her in my arms, kissing her soundly. It really did feel great kissing her while on my knees because it leveled out our height difference, so it was fantastic to know that Bella enjoyed it as much as I did. Coming up for air, I took a step back from her and slipped on my shorts, patting the pocket to make sure that the ring was okay and it felt fine.

I took her hand as we began to walk together along the stream. We made it to the clearing, there was a basket on a tribal blanket. I smiled at Emily's thoughtfulness to include a blanket.

"Why do I get the feeling that isn't an accident?" Bella said.

I smiled. "It's not, I have been wanting to do something special for a while."

"Well thanks, this is a pleasant surprise."

We sat down on the blanket and I pulled out a liter of Root Beer and a cup for Bella. I was surprised that she downed the drink by the time I handed her sandwich wrap. It had several meats and cheeses wrapped in a specialty tortilla.

"Thanks, Jake."

"No problem," I garbled between bites of food. We ate quietly, listening to the water rushing from the stream and the waterfall not far away. There were also grapes and strawberries that we munched on. I would toss the grapes up, catching them in my mouth. I grinned wildly, feeling really excited about proposing to her.

"You are so adorable." Bella chuckled.

"Well, I was going for sexy, but I'll take what I can get," I shrugged.

Then I reached for a strawberry, holding it by its leaves, I leaned over placing it in front of Bella's lips. She took a large bite, just missing my fingers that held on to the berry and the juice dribbled down her chin. I couldn't help myself as I licked the juice from her face. Bella giggled and I kissed over her chin, cheeks and down her nose before landing on her lips. Our mouthes opened and our tongues tangled together.

I didn't really bring her here to make out, but the more we kissed the more it was all I could think about. I knew it was either keep kissing or to start my proposal and that made me nervous so I intensified it by laying her back on the blanket. Bella held me tightly her hands roaming over my back and shoulders, her fingers burying themselves into my hair. I covered her face, neck and shoulders with kisses, coming down to the top of her breasts, pulling down her tank top. She continued to massage my chest and abs as her body lightly rocked against my own.

I felt the light sprinkles start, but didn't care to stop until I could feel them get fat and splattered against my skin.

"You have got to be kidding me?" I looked up at the one dark cloud that hovered over us.

Bella grinned. "This isn't our first time to make out in the rain, and probably not our last." She brushed away a lock of hair that was in my face, getting wet from the rain.

"You are awesome, Bella." I grinned, and pecked her lips. Then I backed up and she followed, sitting up, as the rain left big drops spattered on our clothes. Even though I didn't really plan to do this in the rain, I felt like it was so us.

"Do you want to head back?" Bella asked.

"No, no, please lets stay." My heart leaped and I was instantly panicked. I figured it was time to start before this opportunity that I had created completely passed me by. I reached inside the basket and brought out the pouch. I had handed it to Quil at work and told him to make sure it got in the basket. I think he assumed it was the ring and didn't ask what was inside. I got the pouch several years ago when I first decided to start collecting the 'Marry Me' hearts.

"Here," I said, tossing her the deerskin pouch. I wanted to try and remain casual, but my heart was racing and I had to take several deep breathes, however Bella was too busy looking at the design on the pouch to notice.

The rain continued to fall and she covered it completely with her hands. "What is this?" She asked.

"Just open it." I said easily.

She slipped the loop over the tooth, opened the pouch, spilling the hearts into her hand. Her jaw dropped and looked at me a little speechless. Two hearts were on their sides and I reached into her hand to have the words 'Marry Me' be clearly seen.

"How?" She whispered, unable to speak any louder.

I smiled. "I went through the boxes of conversation hearts every year and if there was one in the box I took it out. That purple heart is the first one I gave you and I promised to save it for another time. I, think it's time..."

On both knees I took her hands, closing them around the conversation hearts. I knew exactly what I wanted to say and took one deep breath to be able to relax and say it.

"Bella, you are my best friend and I love you more and more," I smiled and chuckled, still a little nervous, "even when I didn't think it was possible to love you more. We have been together a long time and I know that things may not always be easy, but I want you by my side." Slowly my hands came up her arms, resting on her shoulders. Her hands settled into her lap, with her feet tucked under her. "I will never leave you, and will fight anything to keep that promise. Bella you are my whole world and I want to make every dream you have ever had come true. You are so beautiful," I swept a piece of wet hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. She gave a slight laugh, but I decided to continue. "When I hug or kiss you, I want it to be as my wife and someday the mother of my children. I want the whole world to know how much I love you."

I paused for a moment, and I could feel my throat constricting with emotion, I closed my eyes for a moment, taking a very deep breath. My hands slid back down her arms to take her hands, bringing the back of her hands up to my lips, kissing each one.

"Bells, will you marry me?"

Bella's mouth dropped slightly, before she started to nibble on her lip. I could hear her heart hammering wildly and the longer she waited the more likely I thought it would be that my own heart would completely explode. Honestly, that was supposed to be an easy question. I ask, she say 'yes', we kiss, and all was well.

"Bells . . . ?" I whispered, so softly I wasn't sure if she even heard me.

"Jake . . ." she took a deep breath. "I really want to say 'yes'."

"Then do. . . !" There was another long pause and I couldn't figure out what was wrong, but clearly I was missing something. "Okay, back up. Pretend I didn't say that or something. What is going on?"

"It is just, I haven't ever thought about the responsibility and significance of your family."

I looked at her confused. "It is just my dad and sisters, Bella. . ." I shook my head not understanding. "Do you think that they don't approve? I didn't specifically ask my dad, but I know he does and so does Rachel."

"What about your . . . tribe?" Bella whispered the last word so softly I almost didn't hear.

"What about them? They don't get a vote on who I marry."

"But, you're chief. . . Doesn't that give them an opinion."

I laughed. "No, even less of one actually. I'm chief, if needed I tell them what to do, not the other way around."

Bella was still quiet and I could tell she was thinking of something. "Is this really what is holding you back? I thought. . ." I sighed, ". . . that you were ready for this." I looked down at her, not wanting her to see how badly this hurt, but I knew that I couldn't hide it.

"Oh, Jake, I am." She closed her eyes. "It was just something we haven't ever talked about, and. . ."

"What, Bella?"

"I know the timing sucks, but something happened." Bella told me about what happened with Linny, and I could feel my blood boiling and my whole body started to shake. I hadn't lost it and phased outside of my control in years, but in that moment I wanted to kill him for making Bella feel like she wasn't the right person for me. Bella saw my reaction and didn't move, just lightly placed our joined hands over my knee, and rested her hands over mine instead of them being laced together. Her fingers rubbed over the back of my hand.

"Honestly, I can't decide if I am more mad at him for saying anything to you or at you for taking it to heart. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Me? What?" Bella said surprised.

"Yes, where is your self respect to not take that kind of crap from someone else. And why on earth would you think I would listen to anyone as stupid as him."

"I don't know, Jacob. It seems different because of you being chief."

"The only difference is that I can kick their ass out if they even think of saying anything ever again."

"Would you do that?" Bella asked.

"Absolutely!" I gave a none humorous laugh. "Think about it Bella, I'm a werewolf. If either of us should be worried about what might be passed on to our children, it should be you. The only thing freaky about our children would be that they might turn in to gigantic wolves, and that would be from me, not you."

"I hadn't even thought of that." Bella took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up."

I had stopped shaking so that I could take her hands again. "Not talking about it is not the answer."

"But I completely ruined your proposal." She looked down at our joined hands, resting in her lap.

I lifted one hand under her chin to look at me. "Not completely, you simply haven't answered my question."

I got back on both knees and unzipped the pocket of my shorts and pulled out a simple black ring box. I flipped open the lid with my thumb and dropped her hand for a moment to be able to take the ring out of the box. I held the ring and took her hand. "Bella, will you marry me?"

Bella had big tears that spilled over her eyes and down her cheeks. "Yes! I would say it over and over, yes."

I slipped the ring over her finger and it slid on perfectly. It was white gold with a stream of mini diamonds running over and under a pale light blue diamond in the center.

I kissed the tears from her cheeks and Bella stared at the ring. "Wow, it's so beautiful."

A few more tears slid down her face and I wiped them away with my thumb. "I love you, Bells."

"I love you too, Jake."

I scooped her up into my arms and stood up, holding her body close to mine. Her arms went around my neck and we hugged and kissed until neither of us could see straight. The rain kept falling down around us and by now we were both completely drenched, but didn't care.

BELLA'S RING - www dot krikawa DOT ?id=344


	58. Chapter53: SOMETHING OLD & SOMETHING NEW

Song: When You Say Nothing At All by Alison Krauss

- you tube dot com /watch?v=L_M6a3enqnE

**Chapter 53 - SOMETHING OLD and SOMETHING NEW**

ONE YEAR LATER – (Jacob is 21, and Bella is 23)

**Bella's POV**

After Jacob and I got engaged it seemed like things were absolutely perfect. Charlie was happier than I had ever seen him. When we came back the evening that Jacob proposed Charlie wrapped me in his arms, giving me the biggest hug I have ever been given from him. It was clear that Charlie already thought of Jacob as a son, but the engagement seemed to make it more real. Billy was equally happy for the both of us and there was a huge "wolf pack" engagement party for us on the beach. I laughed at how much the guys loved to pick me up and I was thrown into the ocean more times than I could count. Even Jacob got launched a few times, and I learned that they were holding back when they would throw me. Except for once, Embry had my arms and Quil my feet, swinging me back and forth before launching me high into the air, I thought they were crazy until I splashed into Jacob's arms. It was so wonderful to have the support of our friends and family.

Even though we were both extremely excited about getting married we agreed to wait until I was finished with college. Jacob wasn't really able to move to Seattle with me and so it made sense to wait. Graduation was two weeks away and I would be getting married one month afterwards. I was really ready, but at the same time scared at what this would mean for me. Being out of college I would actually start working, and being a wife meant I would have responsibilities that seemed more important than simply studying for an exam.

I looked around at the many boxes that I had to put my things into and at times I felt overwhelmed. Four months ago I was filling out our wedding invitations with Jacob when he dropped a bomb that I wasn't expecting.

_FLASH BACK_

"Hey Bells, I'm really glad that we decided to get married on the beach." He beamed.

"Yeah, me too." I smiled up at him, as I stuffed the invitations into the envelope and placed the address label and stamp on it. With neither Jacob or myself having very nice hand writing, we decided that we would have the addresses printed and label them. I held the invitation for Carlisle and Esme and a huge smile spread across my face. It had been about a year since I had seen them and I really missed them. Seeing their names made me think of all the Cullens, and while I talked on the phone with Alice regularly, Edward was the only one that I actually saw.

Jacob looked at the invitation in my hand, and I saw him cringe. "What's wrong, Jake?"

"Umm, that might be a problem," he nodded his head towards the invitation.

"Why is that? They are like family to me."

"I know that, and I don't mind if they are invited, but Bella they can't actually come."

I felt my face fall in shock, as I dropped the invitation in the pile. "What?" A second after shock, anger followed and I was furious. "Jacob, it has been over four years! If you still have a problem with Edward, you should have said something. I can't believe this. . ." I stood up from the floor and began to pace, furiously.

"It's not Edward . . . specifically" Jacob said that last word softly.

"Then what the hell is it?" I glared, still extremely angry.

"They are vampires, Bella."

"They are people, to me Jacob! People that I love." I could feel the tears prick my eyes and I wasn't really sure if they were angry tears or hurt ones, but I hoped that Jacob assumed that they were from anger. I pressed the back of my hands against my eyes to try and keep the tears inside.

"I know that Bella." He said more softly.

"What? They have been here before, I know that we have made exceptions for them to be on our land, like when Seth was hurt." I crossed my arms over my chest and continued to glare.

"That was different, Bella." Jacob countered, and I could see that he was really trying to remain calm and my anger probably wasn't helping, but this was huge to me.

"No it is not!" I growled, him insisting was making me even angrier, so I looked out the window.

"Yes it is, there weren't any other people from the tribe where Carlisle was. _That_ is the difference Bella. We haven't had any vampires in the area for over four years, and I don't want them coming to set off the cycle again."

"You are worried about more kids phasing?" I asked, turning to face him and tried to get myself to calm down.

"Of course, I have to be. As alpha and as chief, it is my job to protect them. And we can't have some young kid wolfing out because there are vampires literally right here."

I took a deep breath and as I exhaled tried to release my anger with it. Now that I had a better understand I plopped down roughly on Charlie's couch. "Well, jeez, Jacob, why didn't you say that from the start."

Jacob shook his head and sighed. "I don't know, I guess I thought it was obvious, but I can now see how it wasn't."

"This really sucks."

"I know. I'm sorry, Bella." Jacob got off the floor and sat down next to me.

"What if we didn't get married on the beach?" I asked. "We could pick a church, here in Forks."

"It wouldn't change anything, there would still be young people from the tribe that would attend, so the potential for them to phase is still there." I nodded my head, and knew that he was right. "Bella we can do something special with them either before or after if you want. It isn't personal at all, I just have to look out for my people."

"I guess I understand." I mumbled, and I really did. But it was really disappointing to know that people so close to me wouldn't be able to attend. Jacob wrapped his arms around me and I hugged him back, I knew that he was just doing his job as chief and alpha.

_END Flash Back_

There was a knock on the door that brought me back to what I was doing. I sat the stack of books that I had gotten from the bookshelf and placed them in the box, before walking to the door to answer it.

"Hello, Bella," Edward said, as the door swung wide and he walked in.

"Hey, Edward, thank you for the boxes that you brought."

"Not a problem." He walked around the room. "I see that you have already started, I thought I was helping you pack."

"You are, I just started a few minutes ago."

Edward was familiar with my apartment and so he was able to do his own thing and with vampire speed and strength it didn't take long for most of the apartment to be packed up.

I really had the best of both worlds with Jacob as my future husband and Edward as my best friend. I don't know what I would do without either of them. Edward and I spent hours together on any given day between being in class together, homework, and studying for exams.

"Alice called me on my way here and said that she is coming into town." Edward mentioned.

"That is great. I wonder why she didn't call me."

"She did, you should charge your phone."

I pulled it out of my pocket and sure enough it was dead. "Oh, jeez, I hate this thing."

Edward laughed and took it out of my hand and walked to the charger, that was in the kitchen, and plugged it in.

"Did Alice say what she was in town for?"

"I believe she wants to go shopping for your graduation and maybe other things."

"Oh, of course."

I pulled out a DVD from one of the boxes and handed it to Edward for him to place in the player and get it set up. "When is she coming?" I asked.

"Tomorrow." Edward answered, getting the movie set up.

"Oh," I took a deep sigh. "As much as I love to see Alice, I still would rather not go shopping." I threw some popcorn in the microwave for myself. It was late and I didn't feel like cooking for just me. Jacob had a council meeting tonight and wouldn't be coming.

"I know." Edward smiled and sat down on the couch, picking up the remote to start the movie once I was settled.

"Will you come with us?" I asked, once the popcorn finished, I sat down on the couch with Edward.

"No, I do not go shopping."

"You have plans to do something else?" I asked, knowing that he most likely didn't.

"No."

"Then come."

"No, why would I do that?" Edward asked.

"To spend time with your sister of course."

"I'll be seeing her all the time in a month anyways."

I cringed for just a second. That was the bitter part of getting married to Jacob, I would be living on the reservation and wouldn't be seeing Edward anymore.

"Where will you go?" I whispered softly. Edward shrugged, and I knew that he was avoiding the question. "Answer me, please."

"We will be starting high school again in a small town 30 miles outside of Paris."

"You are leaving the country!" I stared at him shocked. "When were you going to tell me that?"

"Most likely when Alice came here tomorrow."

"How long have you known?" I looked down sad.

"For a while. . ."

"Edward. . ." I interrupted.

"What, Bella?" He asked, taking my hand in his. "If we're moving here to Seattle or to Paris, what is the difference? I still will not see you."

"It seems like a pretty big difference to me." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry, Bella." I looked up and we wrapped our arms around each other in a long hug. I sighed, and relaxed, trying to let the movie distract me. I guess I knew in theory that Edward would leave and join his family again soon, but I didn't really know what that would look like. He was always very important to me and I was extremely lucky to have him stay as long as he had.

The next thing I knew I was waking up to the smell of breakfast. I was still on the couch, with a blanket covering me, I stretched, and stood up to go to the kitchen.

"Hey, you didn't need to make me breakfast." I said to Edward as I got some juice, poured it into a glass, and sat down at the table.

"It is no big deal, but I could hear your stomach growling in your sleep."

"Oh, sorry."

Edward laughed. "It was not bothering me." He said, as he set a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast in front of me. The eggs had chopped tomato, bell pepper, onion, and some spices. Edward was experimenting with spices lately and so I never really knew what he would put in it.

"The rosemary, is nice." I mentioned and Edward's smile widened.

"Well, I'm glad."

We settled into a comfortable silence and about an hour later Alice showed up for our shopping trip. I knew it was her when the door bell rang five times and I could hear her bouncing with excitement. The second that the door opened her arms were around my neck, hugging me tightly. Of course Alice would know the precise time when the door would be opened.

"Alice!" I grinned and hugged her back, jumping up and down with her. "My goodness I am glad to see you."

"And I you, Bella." Alice sang and then fluttered over to Edward and they each hugged one another.

Alice grabbed Edward's hand, tugging him towards the door. "Well, let's go!"

Edward smiled and followed her onto the front porch and I quickly grabbed my purse, cell phone and keys to lock the door behind me.

"Where are you going, Edward?" Alice asked.

I turned around and he was standing at his apartment. "Home, you should know that." Edward answered.

"No, you are coming with us." Alice countered.

I had to bite the inside of my cheeks to keep from smirking, but I guessed it didn't work because Edward rolled his eyes at me. "Really?"

"Come on Edward, you know better than to bet against Alice." I smiled and he shook his head, but walked towards us.

The next several hours were filled with going from one shop to the next. As much as I don't enjoy shopping, having Alice there made a world of difference.

"Here try this," Alice said, handing me a tiny burnt orange dress.

"No, way." I shook my head and tried to put it back on the rack.

"Oh come on, Bella, please." Alice begged.

"Alice that has to be the worst dress I have ever seen. There is no way I would wear that."

"It would be something completely different Bella, please give it a try."

I sighed, amazed that Alice always seemed to get her way. "Oh, fine." I agreed.

"Oh, jeez, Bella you are right, that dress does look horrible." Alice grimaced, snatching the dress away from my hand, putting it back.

That was how our shopping continued, I rarely had to actually try anything on, unless I didn't believe that it would look good. The moment I actually decided to try it on, then Alice could see what it would look like on me. Therefore, I quickly quit doubting her and would graciously accept whatever she suggested.

After I ate lunch, we were walking along when I saw Edward and Alice staring at each other and Edward's lips would twitch slightly and I knew that they were talking to each other.

"Stop it, you two." I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Bella." Edward acknowledged, and then turned to Alice. "If you want to do that, I'm out, I'm not going there."

"Suit yourself, Edward." Alice responded.

It wasn't until we stopped right in front of a bridal shop that I realized what they were arguing about. "Oh, come on Alice. Aren't we finished for today?" I complained.

"Bella, you have one month until your wedding and you still do not have your dress."

Renee insisted on sending me some money for my dress and I had been saving as well, while working at the college's bookstore. It was such a great experience working there and it made me feel confident that I would know what to do for my own store. I had worked some overtime and just received my check and was actually ready. It probably shouldn't have surprised me that Alice would know that, and so to my surprise I agreed and Alice and I entered the shop.

There were rows and rows of long white dresses and I really wasn't sure what I wanted. Alice talked to the saleswoman and I told her that I would have a summer, beach wedding. One dress after another would be placed in front of me and I would look at Alice as she discreetly would shake her head or nod. With each nod I would place it into a maybe pile, wanting to try them on myself to make the final decision. There were five dresses that I tried on, two that were strapless and had lace across the bodice and smooth full skirts that came down to my knee. They were beautiful, but felt a little too casual. One was too low cut and I didn't really want my dad to see quite that much of me. I was torn between the last two. One was a smooth silk that felt like velvet in my hand as my fingers ran over the soft material, a gentile scooped neckline and the back was completely bare with a small gathering at the small of my back.

Alice got a phone call from Jasper, and as I slipped into the dress my own cell phone went off.

"Hey, Jake!" I answered, after taking my phone out of my purse.

"Bella, where are you?" He asked.

"I'm shopping with Alice. Sorry, it was sort of last minute, I didn't know she would be coming until Edward told me last night."

"Oh," he responded and I could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"Are you already here?" I asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to surprise you."

"Oh, Jake, sorry. I'm surprised, and I'll get home as soon as I can. I have one more thing to try on and I'll head straight home. I miss you." I felt guilty that I didn't think to leave him a message before I left, but I wasn't expecting him for several more hours.

"I miss you too, and I'll go visit Embry so take your time." Jacob said, and I thought that was really nice of him. He knows how much I enjoy seeing Alice. "Love ya, lots."

"I love you, too, Jake. See you, soon."

I looked around for Alice and didn't see her, but saw Edward outside the clear double doors. He reached for the handle and then seemed to hesitate, not sure if he should come in. We didn't talk a lot about my up coming marriage, and sometimes I wondered how he really felt. He looked up and saw me and I nodded my head for him to come in.

"Where is Alice?" I asked.

He paused for a moment, I assumed he was listening to her thoughts. "Still talking to Jasper, it sounds like her and Rose got into a fight before she left."

"A fight, about what?" I asked.

"You. Rose thinks it is too much of a threat for us to still be near you. That someone is more likely to notice that we are not changing."

I turned around and lifted the hem of the dress to walk back to the final dress that I needed to try on.

I sighed. "She isn't ever going to like me, is she?"

Edward shook his head, and placed his hands on my shoulders in a comforting gesture. "It doesn't matter, Bella. She is not your concern."

"What are you doing?" The saleswoman screeched at Edward.

Edward lifted his hands from my shoulders and I thought I saw him cringe. "What are you talking about?" I asked the lady.

"Grooms are not allowed," she said.

I felt my stomach drop and I knew that Edward had heard her mind before she said it. "He is not the groom." I glared at her, surprised that she was so forward in her assumption. I took Edward's hand for him to follow me away from her.

Holding the skirt of my dress with one hand, my foot tangled in the material and I tripped, Edward quickly caught me with his other hand. I sighed and began to laugh.

"Only you, Bella." Edward whispered, keeping his hand on my hip until I had my balance.

I kept his hand as I took a few more careful steps, as soon as we had some distance I dropped his hand, crossing my arms over my chest. "I'm sorry, that couldn't have been easy." I mumbled.

"It is not your fault, Bella."

"That doesn't really make it any better. Edward . . ." He looked into my eyes and as I looked back at him I could see how much he still loved me. Looking at him, it didn't really surprise me that the lady thought he was the groom, and that was just so wrong.

"Edward, it's time for you to move on." I said as delicately as I could.

"I can't." Edward said so softly that I almost didn't hear him.

"You need to, Edward, or I can't see you anymore."

"Why? We aren't doing anything wrong." Edward challenged.

"I know that, but you can't still be my 'best friend' when you're in love me. It is not fair to you and it is not fair to Jacob."

Edward looked away, so that it was hard for me to see his face. "You are right," he whispered.

I reached my hand out to cup his cheek. "I want you to be my friend and be in my life. I really do, but not like this. Will you please try? Do it for me." I shook my head, feeling so terrible to ask him to find someone else so that we could be together without feeling guilty about it.

"Maybe a vampire this time." I smiled, trying to make a joke about it.

"Yeah, maybe. . ." Edward agreed, even though I knew that he didn't really mean it.

"Oh, Bella," Alice interrupted. "I told you that was a good one."

I looked at her confused until I remembered that I had been trying on dresses and looked at the smooth silk that covered my body. "Yeah, Alice, it looks great."

"I can't believe that you waited on me to try on your last dress," Alice said, giving me a big hug. "Thank you, Bella."

Edward looked at Alice and rolled his eyes, and I instantly knew that Alice had stayed away on purpose. I wanted to ask her if there was someone for Edward, but I wasn't sure how. I picked up the last dress and Alice followed me into the dressing room.

"I know what you want to know, Bella." Alice whispered even though Edward could hear us if he wanted to.

"Can you see anything at all?" I asked.

"Sometimes . . ."

"Really?" I interrupted.

Alice nodded her head. "When he is with Lizzy, sometimes I see a future there." Lizzy was a vampire that Edward met when he went to Seattle in search of Victoria. She became curious about Edward because of his eyes being different and over the past three years Edward has been teaching her about the veggie life style. I have met her a few times and she knows that I'm Edward's best friend, but she doesn't know that I know what they are.

"Oh, Alice, that is fantastic." I quickly gave her a hug.

"Calm down, Bella, that future is way too fuzzy to give you any type of guarantee, but it does help that she is going to be joining my family in France." Alice said.

"Wow, is she going to be a 'sibling'?" I couldn't help but be curious.

"No, probably not. However, it is something else that we have to discuss as a family. The larger we get the more difficult it is to 'blend in'."

I laughed. "Alice, do you really think that you all blend in?"

Alice shook her head. "We try. . ."

Alice finished zipping me up and it was so soft on the inside, with it tight across the waist and hips and four soft layers that rippled down the skirt, showing the tips of my toes. The sleeves were off each shoulder with a graceful V arching over each breast.

Alice reached inside her purse and pulled out a white and silver flower broach. The six petals were wide and reminded me of the shells that were littered across the beach. There were small silver crystals that circled the soft pearl center. Alice slid the pin through the soft material just below my left hip and quickly secured the broach in place.

"It's perfect." Alice said, as her tiny fingers rubbed over the petal.

"I love it, Alice. Where did it come from?" I asked nervously.

"Esme, she wanted you to have something from us."

"It's beautiful, but I can't keep it." I reached down towards the broach and Alice took my hand.

"Then Bella, consider it something borrowed."

"And something new?" I asked.

"I would say more along the lines of something old. We have all worn it in our wedding, the last one being over 50 years ago." Alice smiled, and I assumed that she was thinking of her wedding to Jasper. I can only guess what a production her wedding would have been.

"Thank you, Alice."

I stepped out of the dressing room and stood in front of the mirrors, it had the beautiful elegance that would turn me into a bride.

"Wow, Bella." I heard Edward say and turned to look at him.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"You are so beautiful," he smiled.

"Thank you." I blushed at the compliment.

"You really are, Bella," Alice added.

"What do _you_ think?" Edward asked me.

"Thank you both for being here with me for this." It felt right for them to see me, especially since neither of them would be there the day I got married. "I think this is it." I looked at them both and smiled.


	59. Chapter 54 - PARTY TIME

Song: Heroes and Friends by Randy Travis

- you tube dot com /watch?v=yUCBQeKOJv8&feature=autoplay&list=PL3190E6FC94F0B6EA&lf=results_main&playnext=2

**Chapter 54 - PARTY TIME**

JACOB'S POV

"Come on, Jacob." Bella pulled me from our bed at Charlie's house and I just wanted to remain naked and comfortable. We had taken a lazy Sunday afternoon "nap" and I knew that we were going to need to head out for our bridal shower this afternoon. It was a couples shower or "wolf pack" shower and I could only imagine what it would be like.

"No, you come here." I grinned, and she rolled her eyes.

"Jacob. . . we have to leave in an hour." Bella protested.

"Plenty of time," I smiled and pulled her into my arms holding her tightly to my chest. "I really like your dress." It was a soft pink and came down just past her knees with a rippled layer at the bottom and had thick straps that crisscrossed along her back.

"Well thank you, it is incredibly comfortable." She snuggled into me and rested her head on my chest.

We settled into a comfortable silence as we snuggled together, until I decided that we needed to get up. I went and took a shower, grabbing a pair of khaki shorts and a black t-shirt and got ready to leave. Rachel really wanted to have it at her house, complaining that we always had everything at Emily's. Two years ago Paul and I repainted the house, it was still red but no longer faded. Rachel added some window boxes that had flowers and a small garden in the back.

Bella and I got out of the Rabbit, parked in front of the garage, and I took her hand.

Bella had a huge grin across her face. "What are you thinking of?" I asked.

"I'm really glad that we are having this party here." She looked around the place. "It's just . . ."

"Where it all started." I finished for her.

"Exactly!" We both grinned and I suddenly I had an idea.

"Wait right here." I told her as we approached the front porch and I dashed inside the house, closing the door behind me. I briefly saw my dad in the corner of the kitchen before I opened the door back up. "Bella!" I yelled, like I was seeing her for the first time today and I leaped off the porch and wrapped her into a hug, swinging her around in a circle.

Bella giggled and hugged me back. "Oh, Jake . . ."

I laughed and kissed her, cutting off whatever she was going to say. I placed her back down on her feet and took her hand to go inside the house. Dad was now at the front door and it didn't surprise me that his curiosity had brought him outside to see what I was doing.

He smiled warmly at us. "Jake and Bells, good to see you both."

Bella leaned over and gave him a hug, which he reciprocated and I patted his shoulder warmly. Bella and I had dinner with Dad at least once a week, and him and Charlie still went fishing regularly.

Rachel was in the kitchen, pulling some country ribs out of the oven and the smell made my mouth water.

"Do you want some help?" I asked, as Rachel flipped the oven door closed with her foot.

"I'm good, thank you." Rachel came over, turned the oven off, and then we hugged each other. I squeezed her tightly and I could feel her baby bump pressed into my stomach and I smiled at her. "Yeah, it is really getting out there." Rachel commented, rubbing her stomach.

"That is what happens, Rach." I shrugged.

"True, you and Bella have been together forever and it would be my luck that I'm knocked up when you get married."

"And you'll be as beautiful as always." Paul said, coming from down the hall.

Paul and I acknowledged each other, and him, Dad, and I settled down in the living room until the party began. It didn't take long for the place to get very crowded, and we opened the front and back door and spread out to the backyard if needed. It was such a great time to mingle with my friends and it had been a while since we were all together.

The food was fantastic, Emily brought chicken legs and wings and Sue brought sides and cake. Bella and I both appreciated the gesture of the party, but I wasn't really sure what we needed it. From living in the apartment in Seattle, we had picked up things here and there so that we had a mostly furnished kitchen even though some of the appliances had seen better days. We also had one couch, a small kitchen table, three chairs, and two bean bags. There was no doubt that we needed help in the furniture department.

I was working with Paul and Jared to come up with a bookstore and cafe that Bella could work in and for us live above it. Living in your place of business was not as easy as it sounded and there were a lot of regulations that they had to follow. The construction had started and they were hoping to be finished when we get back from our honeymoon, but if they weren't I knew that we could live with Charlie for a little bit longer. I knew that Bella worried about him once we were no longer living there.

The party was a great success with us getting a new microwave, a cookie jar that said 'Doggie Treats' that had several dog bones on the side, several bath towels, wall decorations, a welcome mat that said 'wipe your paws', a crock pot, several serving trays, a leash and choke chain, stainless steal cookie sheets, glass baking pans, plastic storage containers, and a large rocking recliner.

Despite not wanting to be the center of attention, Bella graciously hugged each person and thanked Rachel over and over for all her hard work. Bella settled down on the couch with the girls, discussing last minute wedding details and decorations. All the guys went outside to the backyard where we played an unorganized game of football, Embry, Seth, Quil and me against Paul, Jared, Colin, and Brady. I was surprised the difference in those who still phase (Quil, Colin, Brady, and myself) and those who didn't, for the first time I actually had to be a little careful with Paul when tackling him. They were still almost just as fast as before and Paul and Jared were still very strong from using their muscles on a daily basis with their construction company.

It was a warm summer evening and it didn't take long for all the shirts to be removed and most of us removed our shoes as well, so that we were barefoot with shorts on. Charlie, Sue, and Dad all talked to each other and the girls came out and began to cheer on their guy. So naturally we all began to show off and the game was forgotten as it turned into a free for all, bodies slamming into each other and ended with a huge dog pile.

( * * * * )

I woke up in the middle of the night to loud whispers outside Bella's bedroom window at Charlie's house.

"I can't tell, they are using blankets," I heard Embry whisper. It sounded like maybe he had climbed up the tree and apparently was looking inside the bedroom. I thought about crawling out of bed and mooning him, but decided to be still and figure out what he was doing in the tree to begin with.

"What respectful wolf uses blankets?" Quil mumbled.

"Most likely a naked one," Jared snickered.

"Ohhhgg," I heard Brady groaned.

"What is wrong with you?" Seth asked.

"I think I have seen Jacob naked enough to last a life time." Brady sighed.

"You and me both," Paul agreed.

"Come on, let's do this." Colin encouraged.

"There is no way we are all fitting inside Bella's tiny room. I vote Quil, Paul, and Brady hog tie him up and toss him out of the window, Embry and I can catch." Jared suggested.

There was a moment of hushed whispers and I couldn't catch what they said and then I heard the branches of the tree rub slightly against the side of the house and saw someone's fingers slide under the ajar window as it slide completely open in a loud screech.

While they were talking I slipped out of the bed, making sure that Bella was completely covered and hoped she didn't wake up suddenly and flash one of them. I pulled my shorts on and was crouched down in front of the closet, waiting for them to come into the room. They were such stupid fools if they thought they could hog tie me and throw me out of a window.

Paul came in first through the open window and stood there as I saw Quil crouched on the window sill with one leg hanging inside the house. I sprung, knocking Paul into the desk, and books and Bella's lamp crashed to the ground as I ran into Quil knocking him from the window. Quil grabbed onto me as I reached out onto the branches of the tree, both of us dangling in the air.

"Dammit, Jacob!" Both Paul and Quil said.

I began to laugh until I heard Bella's panicked voice. "Jacob! Where are you? Who is that?" She began to yell.

"Oh damn, we should have thought about this before breaking into the chief of police's house." I heard Embry say.

In the next moment the bedroom door slammed open and Charlie came in, aiming his gun right at Paul.

"Don't move!" Charlie threatened, as he moved closer.

"Charlie," Paul whispered, not moving except for his hands up over his head like he was under arrest, and maybe he almost was.

"Paul?" Charlie asked, seeing his face in the full moon light. With the window completely open it was actually quite bright in her room. Then I saw Charlie look over at Bella, and I could see Bella curled in a ball with the blankets tight to her chest. Even though she was covered, because of how tightly she held the blankets it was easy to tell that she was naked. "What the hell is going on?" Charlie asked, looking between Bella and Paul.

I could feel Quil laughing as he hung onto my waist and several of the others as well.

"Shut up, you idiot," I glared at him.

"Oh come on Jacob, look at that," he nodded his head towards the window. "Bella is naked, Charlie is in his boxers, and Paul is only in his shorts, you couldn't ask for a more awkward situation."

"It's . . . I . . . not what . . . um . . . looking for Jake," Paul stammered.

Bella looked back and forth between Paul and Charlie, completely confused.

"So you two aren't . . ." Charlie paused, with his gun still pointed at Paul.

"What?" Bella questioned. "No, Dad! I honestly have no idea what Paul is doing here. Where is Jacob?"

"Get off me, you idiot," I said to Quil, as I began to wiggle.

Quil dropped to the ground with a soft thump as Charlie walked to the open window. Charlie looked right at me dangling from the tree. "What the hell, Jacob?"

"I think the guys were trying to kidnap me." I answered. "But instead I attacked them, knocking Paul into the desk and Quil out the window. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Why were you being kidnapped?" Bella asked, from the bed.

"Bachelor party," Paul answered, "um . . . surprise?"

"Good grief," Charlie mumbled, "next time use the damn door." He turned and walked out of the room and I heard Paul exhale loudly.

"Sorry Bella, we didn't mean to wake you up." Paul told her.

"What are you going to do to Jake?" Bella asked.

"I can't tell ya, but I promise to bring him back in one piece." Paul answered and Bella opened her mouth to speak again. "And I promise that the only one naked tonight will be you." Paul smirked and Bella turned bright red.

"How long will he be gone?" Bella asked quietly.

"The next time you see him will be for rehearsal dinner tomorrow, well guess technically tonight."

"Alright," I saw Bella yawn, "Jake, you be careful out there. I love you." She said to the open window, I wasn't sure if she could actually see me or not.

"Love you too, Bella." I said as I swung down from the tree and Paul climbed out, landing next to me.

We ran together as a collective group zigzagging through the trees for several miles. I would have thought it was completely random except for we arrived at a large mud pit about 50 ft long and 4ft wide. There were torches that lined the path and barbed wire that arched over the pit.

"Alright, this is a timed event." Jared explained. "You have to go through the mud without hitting the barbed wire. Each scratch that you get will add five seconds to your time."

"Jacob would you like to go first or last?" Seth asked.

"I'll go last, and learn from you losers." I smirked.

"Whatever," Paul sneered.

"Then you go first," I challenged.

Paul jumped barefoot into the mud, splattering everyone around. The mud came just over his knee and there was four feet until the barbed wire started. He crouched low into the mud and used his arms to pull himself through. His back and shoulder hit the barbed wire a few times with only minor scratches and finished with a time of 4:47. Everyone went through with Quil being the fastest at 3:55, however hit the barbed wire so many times that it bumped his time up to 5:10. It is a good thing that he couldn't really feel the barbs or he would be hurting.

I watched closely as each person went and honestly felt like being the biggest of us all was probably a disadvantage. It was very difficult to get my body through the mud without hitting the barbed wire. I tried to keep my body completely submerged into the mud except for my elbows that I used them to pull myself through the mud and pushed with my legs. I felt proud coming out at 4:41, which irritated Paul, but made both Seth and Brady happy because they tied at 4:28. They bumped their chests together and I slapped their backs.

"Great job, guys!" I encouraged.

"Thanks, Jake!" Seth grinned.

The mud dried quickly against my skin and there was a crumbly trail of dried mud in our wake. I jogged with Quil and Embry and it was fantastic being able to spend time with them both this summer. I loved working with Quil and seeing him everyday, but it wasn't the same without Embry around. I usually would visit Embry when I was in Seattle and I enjoyed being able to spend some time with Jackie as well. Embry and I would double date sometimes and that was always a lot of fun. Quil still had a wicked sense of humor and always had a great time with whomever he was with. A few girls have tried to get him to date them and he has gone a few times. I think it was either to be nice or as a 'I'm-not-gay' statement, either way he wasn't interested in any type of serious dating life.

By the time we got to the next obstacle we were all laughing and punching each other. There was a large cliff about 12 feet high. The cliff had jagged rocks sticking out and patches of grass or moss in random sections. The moon was high and bright and we could all see very easily. We decided to go in height order so we started with Seth, Colin, Brady, Jared, Quil, Paul, Embry, and then myself. Again we were timed and would add it to our mud pit time. Seth struggled with this one, and it probably didn't help that he went first. Jared and Embry both did surprisingly well and seemed to hop easily from one rock to the next, making it to the top in less than a minute.

"Wow, that was awesome." Paul said to Embry, giving him a high five.

"Come on, boss man, do you think you can beat that?" Quil asked.

"Oh I know I can." I answered confidently.

"Twenty bucks says you don't beat Embry's time." Jared challenged.

Embry's time was 42 seconds and I knew that it was a good time, but I had several inches of height on him and my wolf strength so I felt confident.

"You are on." I smirked. "Step back," I waved them with my hands to get them away from the edge. Then I stepped back several yards from the cliff and sprinted forward, jumping high into the air and my fingers grabbed onto the edge of the cliff, my feet pushed against the rocks as I used the momentum to fling myself over the edge, landing on my stomach.

"Time?" I questioned, rolling over to my side.

"Eight seconds," Brady announced.

"You are such an ass," Jared rolled his eyes while Seth and Paul laughed.

"It's not my fault I'm the biggest and the strongest, I don't even exercise." I grinned.

Quil reached out his hand, helping me up off the ground and we all laughed together as we gathered for the next event.

"This one is a two part course," Embry explained. "First you have the tarps with soap on it down this hill. At the end there is a wide pond with several planks that I have been placed in the water. You have to jump from plank to plank, if you fall in the water then you have to start completely over up here. Any questions?"

"Can you move your plank? Like with your hands as a paddle?" I asked.

"Yes, but just towards another plank, you can't stay on the same plank across the pond." Embry answered. "Jake, let's have you go first this time." He grinned mischievously, most likely getting revenge for me slaughtering his time in the previous obstacle.

"Alright," I agreed.

The tarps weaved through the trees so once again there were several torches that lined the way. I took two long strides and jumped on the tarps, surfing along the slippery surface upright. I could hear their murmured amazement with punches and bragging that they could do the same. I admit that learning to surf four years ago when I went to Florida was coming in handy right now. I made it to the end of the tarp and took one long step and leaped onto the first plank. My foot barely touched the plank before the soap caused to it to slip off and I landed flat on my back in the water. I resurfaced and I could hear a roar of laughter from the top of the hill.

"Shut up!" I yelled as I walked out of the chest deep water.

"Hurry Jake, your time is still going." Embry smirked.

I sprinted up the hills side, flipping off Embry when I got close enough and I immediately slid down the tarps again. I took the time to wipe my feet in the grass and leaves before jumping onto the first plank, making sure that I kept my balance and was able to hop from plank to plank until I reached the other side.

"TIME!" I yelled, when I reached the other side.

"3 minutes and 38 seconds," Embry called.

All of them learned from my mistake with the slippery soap and took it more carefully on the planks, however Quil, Jared, and Colin all fell off their plank and had to start over. It was hilarious seeing these giant men splash into the water. Seth got close to falling on the last plank and lunged making it to the other side in the fastest time. Embry went last and was proud with his time of 2:55, he probably didn't care what it was as long as he beat mine.

Together we walked a little ways, the pond had a stream that flowed into it and we followed that until there was a branch of the stream that flowed the other direction. On the side there were four kayaks that held two people.

"Alright," Paul started, "I want one wolf in each kayak." We all paired up, I was with Embry, Quil with Jared, Brady with Seth, and Colin with Paul. "We have had a lot of rain and so the river is high and moving fast, so basically don't kill yourselves." Paul smiled.

I thought he was joking until I started to realize where we were. "Um Paul, doesn't this stream end in the waterfall?"

"Yep!" Paul grinned.

There was one massive waterfall that fell down into the ocean that we used to all jump off of when we were messing around as wolves, but none of us had been there in years. It started very wide and so we were all able to get into our kayaks, the wolf sat in the back to steer and we each had double headed paddle. Then Paul yelled for us to go. This event was basically a race to who could get to the bottom first.

The moon shone bright and we could all see the water splashing against the rocks as we paddled as quickly as we could through the water. We went in a snake like pattern so that we didn't go so fast that we couldn't control it, I knew that steering would be very important as it began to narrow. It closed quickly with Quil and Jared in front, then myself and Embry, Colin and Paul, and Brady and Seth, however we were all very close together and at times our kayaks would bang against each other.

"Get ready, Embry!" I yelled. The river would widen and then narrow again three times before the waterfall. We accelerated, however so did everyone and there was no change in the order, but Colin and Paul got close to passing me.

"Back off, Colin." I ordered.

"Ha, I'm not a wolf right now you can't alpha me," Colin laughed.

"Oh yeah. . ." I challenged, even though I knew he was right. Colin looked a little scared and my kayak slammed into a large smooth rock.

"Pay attention, Jake." Embry scolded.

"Shut up, I'm still your alpha too." I grinned and he looked over his shoulder and smiled back.

"Like I could forget that." Embry rolled his eyes.

On the next wide area Brady and Seth almost tipped over and I reached out with my hand, keeping it from tipping over. Colin and Paul took the opportunity to pass Embry and me and we all raced toward the waterfall. The waterfall branches into two separate falls, one hugging the cliff side weaving back and forth in a quick deceleration. The other branch is a direct drop off close to 100 feet.

"Jake?" Embry yelled over his shoulder cautiously.

"Do you trust me, Em?"

"With my life," he answered.

"Good," I answered as I steered us directly towards the drop off. The other three kayaks went down the other branch as Embry and I propelled over the edge. "Lean back!" I yelled and he did, holding his paddle level and not looking down. I leaned back as well, trying to keep the nose of the kayak from taking the direct hit when we finally landed.

I could hear Embry screaming as well as several yells and curses from those on the other waterfall. As we fell there was water all around us, and I knew that we were in trouble as the water pelted my back and shoulders. We weren't riding the stream, but rather being consumed by it.

"Embry, abandon ship!" I yelled. Immediately I flung my paddle and he did the same and we both used our arms to lift ourselves out of the kayak right as the tip of the kayak slammed into the water, flipping it over plunging us both under water.

There was a massive amount of bubbles from the kayak and constant water falling to the surface, I looked through the bubbled to find Embry. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled to make sure that he wasn't still attached to the kayak. Embry moved easily and I helped him as we swam towards the surface.

We both emerged from the water, gasping for air. "Are you alright?" I asked, my breathing labored from worry.

"Yeah..." he breathed heavily, and I kept my arm around his back holding him up and he draped his arm across my shoulders as I swam us a little further from the waterfall.

I saw the other three kayaks splash into the ocean one right after the other and Quil and Jared began to paddle quickly towards the other fall.

"JAKE!" I heard them both yell.

"Over here!" I yelled back to them.

"Are you insane?" Paul yelled as he paddled over to us.

"I guess," I answered sheepishly. "But I did make it down first."

"You are supposed to stay in your kayak." Paul clarified.

"You said, just don't 'kill yourselves' and we lived." Embry smiled.

"Sure, sure," Paul mumbled.

Embry and I smiled at each other and gave a high five before we both swam back to our kayak.

Together we all paddled towards the beach and as we approached I saw a fire glowing. We were all quiet as we approached and I saw my dad add a log and sparks floated high into the sky, as the first light of day began to flash across the water.

"Dad?" I questioned.

"Jacob, I knew that I couldn't race around throughout the forest, but I wanted to give my part. I'm really happy for you son and I wish the very best for you and Bella."

I stood speechless for a moment as Dad rolled closer to me and I fell down on my knees in the sand and hugged tightly to him. "Thank you," I whispered.

"I love you, Jacob." He smiled brightly and I could see the morning light reflect in his eyes.

"I know, I love you too." I leaned back and stayed crouched down in the sand.

"Come on," he nodded his head towards two large ice chests. "There is about a weeks worth of pizza that you boys will probably eat in an hour."

There was an excited roar from us all as we began to devour the pizza. I looked around at my friends and dad, laughing with one another and felt like the luckiest guy alive.


	60. Chapter 55 - W-BELLS

Songs: Storybook Love from Princess Bride

instrumental - you tube dot com /watch?v=G4njxT5idas&list=PL42C5B617B0DB122E

with words - you tube dot com /watch?v=KFe3TjflQKA&list=PL42C5B617B0DB122E

- you tube dot com /watch?v=JzXpGaIQt8U&feature=related

**Chapter 55**** – ****Wedding Bells**

My wedding was one hour away and I took a deep breath to calm the excitement that was building in the pit of my stomach. Bella Swan was about to become Bella Black and with that I would become her husband.

"Oh come on," Quil rolled his eyes. "Please tell me you are not nervous."

"I'm not."

"Good, because you can't even get cold feet if you tried." Embry grinned.

"Haha," I rolled my eyes, but smiled.

"What if Bella got cold feet?" Quil looked panicked like it was a real possibility. "Dude, you so should have married her in Vegas."

"Shut up," I punched him. "Bella will be fine, she wants this just as badly as I do."

Embry laughed. "No one wants this as badly as you do."

"Okay, fine." I conceded. "She still wouldn't . . . She is not a runaway bride."

"That is assuming she makes it even close to the alter." Embry mumbled, as the first thing I could find went flying through the air and into the side of his head.

"Dammit, Jacob! I was just kidding." Embry winced and rubbed his head.

"Sorry," I half apologized.

"We were both kidding Jake, you have nothing to worry about." Quil said, trying to backtrack into more neutral territory.

"Besides Bella has Leah, Emily, and Rachel with her, so they will smooth out any jittery feelings she might feel without any trouble." Embry said confidently.

"That is true," I said, taking a deep breath.

I was getting ready at Quil's house and Bella was at Dad's house. I had already showered and had my black dress pants on and Charlie was bringing Dad here in a few minutes. We were mixing traditional and tribal together, for the wedding. I had on a solid cream shirt with long straight sleeves and a russet brown deerskin vest that felt like soft leather. On the back was a huge eagle with his wings spread wide in flight and he was flying towards the sun that was on the back of my right shoulder. The eagle and sun were carved into the leather and stained a very dark brown, almost black. On the front of the vest, on the right side the sun that was on the back spilled over onto the front. There was a wolf and a young woman holding her hand to the wolf. She had long hair that looked like it was being blown by the wind. On the left side of the vest, in Quileute, was mine and Bella's love story.

Quil and Embry both wore black pants and also had the same cream shirts and tan colored deer skin vests. They had the same eagle and sun on the back, but both of their vests were blank on the front. If either of them had been married it would have their own story and whatever picture they chose on the front. Quil had short hair like me and Embry had grown his hair out and it was combed smooth just past his shoulders.

Dad came dressed in black dress pants, a cream long sleeve shirt, and his vest was dark from age. He wore it each time he performed a wedding over the years. His vest told the love story of my parents on one side and on the other showed a black bear standing up on his hind legs with his paws on the shoulders of the woman. She looked up at the bear and placed her own hands over the arms of the bear. She wore a long dress that dragged on the ground behind her.

I braided Dad's hair and placed the headdress on him, most likely for the last time. While technically I was chief already, I felt like it was important for Dad to wear it for our wedding and then I wanted to have the same ceremony, that was done privately before Sam's funeral, to take place in front of the tribe.

I knew that those in the tribe would know very well the significance of Dad passing on this headdress from himself to me. Though I had been chief since the day that Sam died, today there would be no further doubt.

Charlie wore black pants and a dark royal blue dress shirt and a green and light blue tie. Dad told me that Sue took Charlie shopping several weeks ago to find the clothing that he needed. I laughed, thinking about what kind of shopping trip that would have been like.

We had a quick lunch of several sandwiches and then we went over to the beach. It had rained that morning, however now the clouds have cleared and the sun shown brightly. It smelled perfect like sunshine, rain, and the sweet scent of the yellow, red, pink, and white roses. The rest of the guys helped to set up the white folding chairs, once the rain lifted. Between the tribe and those in Forks, we were expecting to have a large crowd.

There was a temporary enclosed gazebo like shelter that was set up for Bella, Leah, Rachel, and Charlie to wait in. I socialized and spoke to those that I knew, helping to escort people to find a seat until it was time for me to take the stage next to Dad. There was one large wooden platform that Dad, Bella, and myself would stand on, then Quil and Embry would be on one side and Leah and Rachel would be on the other. I didn't want to have to choose between my two friends so I didn't have a "best man" and told them I didn't care which one of them held the rings as long as one of them did.

(**start song:** Watership Down Instrumental – you tube dot com watch?v=eTtcvQKWqRc&feature=BFa&list=PL42C5B617B0DB122E&lf=results_main - Sorry if not in the US it probably won't work)

"You ready, Jake?" Dad asked.

"Yes, very much so." I answered.

"Let's get this party started." Quil grinned.

Dad nodded and a flute and guitar began to play as Dad, Quil, Embry and myself got in place.

I smiled brightly as Rachel came down. Bella let the girls pick out whatever dress they wanted to wear as long as it was blue. Rachel's dress had one sleeve with beads on her shoulder and the royal blue material went at an angle across her chest, and was tight along her waist, showing her baby bump. Leah had a tight sleeveless dress that had a slight scoop in the front and was turquoise with thick shiny blue stripes that went in random directions across her body. Leah's hair had grown out to just above her shoulders and she wore it straight. Both girls looked really amazing and had bright smiles on their faces, as they turned to watch the isle.

Next came eight year old Claire, wearing a pale green dress and four year old Tommy, wearing black pants and a dark green, short sleeve dress shirt. Tommy held in one hand a small pillow that held our rings and the other arm was propped on his little hip with Claire's arm looped through his. In Claire's hand she had a wicker basket filled with red, yellow, and purple wild flowers that she dropped along the isle. There was a white runner that was draped across the pebbly sand to make it more comfortable to walk on, because everyone was barefoot. Tommy gave the pillow to Quil and he quickly untied the rings, slipped Bella's into his pocket, handed mine to Embry, and gave the pillow back to Tommy. Claire waited for Tommy and then they both went and sat down with Emily.

The flute and guitar's music shifted smoothly into Canon in D, then Renee stood, in a beautiful teal dress, and everyone else stood with her. I saw Charlie slightly before I saw Bella and she was beyond words for me. I stood motionless as I let my eyes roam over the most beautiful person I have ever seen.

"Breathe, Jake," Dad whispered softly.

I took a deep breath and remembered to release it slowly. Bella's dress came gracefully off her shoulders and then flowed over her body in soft layers, showing her bare feet as she walked. Her hair was braided in the front on either side of her face and came into a rounded bunch at the nap of her neck. On the crown of her head there was a lacy veil that draped across her shoulders and down the middle of her back. To most it would have looked like typical lace, however I knew from pictures that it was the same that my mother wore and woven into it were several animals and Quileute words. Around her neck she wore a large shell that was painted with a paw print that showed the nail marks digging into the dirt and was aligned with white, brown, and turquoise beads around her neck.

With each step that Bella took, my smile stretched further across my face, until it was almost hurting. I looked at Charlie and he seemed to be holding back a laugh, so I could only wonder what I looked like, but honestly I didn't care. Bella mouthed 'hi' to me, grinning as her beautiful brown eyes sparkled. She had just a touch of makeup on around her eyes and a soft pink color on her lips. She had one arm looped through Charlie's and in her hands she carried her bouquet, which had one large white lily with a pink center, as tribute to our almost wedding in Vegas, surrounded by smaller red roses and tall white feathers arching out on one side.

Charlie and Bella stopped right before the stage. Charlie moved his hand to her elbow, leaned over, and kissed her cheek. "I love you, kiddo." He whispered to her.

"I love you too, Dad," Bella replied and I saw a small tear form in the corner of her eye and she blinked rapidly to keep it at bay.

Then Charlie nodded his head at me and placed her hand in mine. "You take care of her."

"You know I will." I promised.

Charlie took his seat beside Renee and Phil, next to Sue.

"Hey beautiful," I whispered to Bella as she stepped on the platform in front of Dad.

"Hey," Bella smiled brightly.

Behind Dad we could see the ocean and there was the soft rhythm of the waves, lapping against the shoreline. He spoke to the crowd and I was completely absorbed into Bella. The place could have caught on fire and I probably wouldn't have noticed as we spoke our vows and exchanged our rings.

I turned to Bella, taking her hands and placed them over my heart. "Bells, I love you. I have wanted you for so long and I am so excited to have you as my wife, as my best friend, and one true love. I promise to cherish you today, tomorrow, and forever. You are who I want to laugh with, cry with, and grow old with." I gave her a quick wink and her smile widened. "I will love you faithfully, through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. Whatever. . ." I paused, and took a breath. "Whatever, may come, I promise I will always be there. I love you." Then I reached my hand out to Quil, he handed me her ring, and I slipped it on her finger.

Then Bella took my hands and placed them over her heart. "Jacob, you have been so patient with me. First, being my best friend and helping me like no one else could. It is a very good thing that you are great at fixing things." Bella smiled and I shook my head slightly. "Your love has made me whole when I thought I could never be repaired. I am truly honored to be your wife and to call you my husband, my partner, and _my_ Jacob. I promise to love you faithfully, always trust you, and to honor you in all I say or do. I love you." She then reached her hand to Embry, he handed her my ring, and she slipped it onto my finger. I had never worn jewelry before and Bella and I looked and looked, before finding a ring that I liked. It was a charcoal black titanium with a Celtic woven design around it.

Dad had a soft warm smile throughout the ceremony and his rich voice filled the air, as he placed his hands over Bella's and mine. "Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be the shelter for the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be the warmth to the other. Now there will be no loneliness, for each of you will be the companion to the other. Now you are two persons, but there is only one life before you. May beauty surround you both in the journey ahead and through all the years. May happiness be your companion and your days together be good and long upon the earth."

He dropped our hands and rolled back a little bit. "Jacob, would you like to kiss your bride?" Dad said, smiling.

"Yes!" I grinned.

Bella and I were facing each other with our hands joined together. I took a small step closer and slid my hands up her arms until one rested on her shoulder, next to her neck. Bella's hands went around my waist and my other hand cupped her cheek as I tilted her lips to reach mine.

"I love you, so much, Bells." I whispered to her as my lips found hers. We kissed deeply, holding tightly to each other and ended with a sweet peck as we looked into each others' eyes.

"And I love you, Jacob Black." She whispered back, giving me another quick kiss.

"You had better, Bella Black." I grinned.

Bella giggled and we both looked back at Dad, he was smiling. "You two are just too much."

"It is just that animal magnetism that she can't resist." I winked at Bella and I heard our friends that surrounded us laugh.

"No," Bella shook her head, "it is because your so hot." Bella tried to say with a straight face and failed miserably.

"Oh, is that it... I've always wondered." I smirked.

"Jeez, you two are pathetic," Quil mumbled. Bella and I looked at him and then back at each other, giggling.

"Just wait . . ." Embry whispered back.

"For what?" Quil asked.

"Till, it's your turn."

"Sure, sure," Quil rolled his eyes, but had a small smile.

"Jacob, are you sure you want to do this now?" Dad asked.

I looked over at Bella and she nodded her head. "Yes," I answered.

Bella squeezed my hand before walking over to stand next to Leah and watched as I walked around Dad and removed the headdress from his head. I placed it in his lap and there was a soft drumbeat and someone played the wooden flute as I knelt down. Dad spoke in Quileute and English, giving me his blessing and placed the headdress on me. I could feel the feathers down my back as he secured the band around my head.

"Jacob," I lifted my eyes to his and he swallowed thickly before he placed one hand on each of my shoulders. As he spoke his voice was strong, and the awe that I felt was the same as the first time that he placed it on my head. "When you are in doubt, be still, and wait; when doubt no longer exists for you, then go forward with courage. So long as the mist envelops you, be still; be still until the sunlight pours through and dispels the mists – as it surely will. Then act with courage."

"Yes, father, I will." I whispered.

"I know." His eyes glistened with tears, as one trailed down his cheek. I knew that he was proud and so was I, feeling stronger and more confident.

I looked around the gathered group and it was different doing this for the second time. I could see the pride of my friends and I was so glad that Bella was here for this. The headdress was the same one I wore for Sam's funeral, but I decided to not have the wooden wolf attached to it. There were feathers that draped over my shoulders and down my back.

"Stand, my son, my chief." Dad said, swallowing thickly.

I took a deep breath and stood up, bowing slightly and then I held out my hand to Bella and she took my hand as she stood by my side.

We led the way between the rows of chairs, the short distance to the resort. Not being able to predict what the weather was going to be like, we decided to have our reception in the main hall of the resort. There were several white table clothes with green and blue candles and shells scattered over a mirror placed in the middle of the tables.

Bella had a three tier white wedding cake with conversation hearts scattered around it. On the top was a man and woman sitting on a white branch. Those close to us would know that the wood had been taken from "our" driftwood bench that we always sat on when at the beach. There were small sandwiches, fruit, cheese, and vegetables to eat and punch to drink. My cake was about six inches tall and on the sides it had faded red icing layered like boards, the top was purposefully uneven and sloped like shingles. There was a red and a black toy motorcycle, leaning on either side of the "door".

"Wow, it's my garage." I said completely amazed.

"I know, I wanted it to be a surprise." Bella replied proudly.

"You are so amazing," I said, kissing her softly.

We sliced the cakes and fed pieces to each other. Bella refused to let go of her piece until I placed her piece in her mouth. I wanted to be insulted that she thought I would get cake on her, but I totally would have. We sat down with a small plate of food and spoke to our friends and family that had gathered for our wedding.

Once we finished eating we shared our first dance together. We simply moved side to side and I thought it was pretty pathetic until Charlie and Bella danced, now _they_ couldn't dance.

While they were dancing, I danced with Renee.

"I don't think I have ever seen a happier couple." Renee commented.

"Well, that is probably true. I can't imagine anyone being happier."

"It's really fantastic."

"What is?" I asked.

"I don't feel like I have to tell you to take care of her or treat her right or any of the things that parents are supposed to say, because I know that you will."

"Yeah, you are right. Any random advice?" I asked.

"Not really, you and Bella have something that I have never seen before. Don't lose it."

We settled into a comfortable silence as we finished our dance.

Then there was a stream of dance partners some from the tribe that I didn't know real well and then also Rachel, who cried through the whole thing.

Leah told me she would cut off valuable parts of my body if I ever hurt Bella, kissed my cheek, and then went on like that was completely normal. Kim and Jackie were sweet, and it was really great to catch up with Jackie.

"Are you having a good summer, Jackie?" I asked.

"Yes. I swear you and Bella are just adorable."

"Yeah, I know." I answered confidently.

Jackie laughed and rolled her eyes. "Not the least bit bashful about it, I see."

"Should I be?"

"I can't think of a good reason." Jackie said, shaking her head.

"Just wait, your time will come." I told her.

"Do you know something, I don't know?" She raised her eyebrows in question.

"Nothing official, but come on. . . There was a time when I thought you and Embry might get married before I did."

"Well that would have been a crime." Jackie said, teasing.

"I'll have to arrest Embry or something if he doesn't get his act together soon."

"Arresting your best friend, that is nice . . ." Jackie shook her head slightly.

"Being my best friend doesn't give him a free pass to be an idiot."

"Thanks, Jake. Embry isn't going anywhere and neither am I, so I am not in a hurry."

"Alright, but if I ever need to give him a helpful nudge you let me know."

"Will do."

We gave each other a big hug and I felt her release a contented sigh as I kissed her hair.

Embry came and got Jackie and I saw Bella dancing with Newton. Bella and Mike had kept in touch casually while she was in college.

"Bella!" Quil yelled.

I heard Bella excuse herself with Mike and turned to Quil. He picked her up and twirled her around in a circle and then placed her back on her feet and they both jumped, bumping their chests together.

"Seriously?" I yelled. "You did not just chest bump my wife."

"Oh yeah!" Quil grinned mischievously and Bella rested her hand on his shoulder laughing.

"Jeez . . ." I shook my head, as Quil spun Bella around and began to dance with her.

"What am I going to do with him?" I mumbled.

"I could help you come up with a few things." Emily smiled.

"Oh really?" I held my arms for her to dance with me. "Please, do tell."

Emily laughed and we began to dance. She actually had some really fantastic ideas and we were both laughing so hard that she had a few tears fall down her cheek. I brushed her tears away and we looked at each other.

"Em, do you think that you will be able to marry again?" I asked.

"I don't know, Jake."

"I hope so."

"Why?" Emily asked.

"Because you deserve to be able to move on. No one would doubt how much you loved Sam if you were able to find love again."

"Maybe . . ." She whispered softly. "I guess it would be good for you to not take care of me anymore."

"Whoa, that is not what I meant." I held her chin softly to tilt her head up to look into my eyes. "Emily, you are not a burden or a 'responsibility' so do not think that, even for a second."

"Thanks, Jake," she said, but didn't look convinced at all.

"The time that I spend with you and Tommy, I spend because I enjoy being with you both. I don't see that changing, just because I'm married."

Emily nodded her head silently. "It will probably be nice for you to not have to go back and forth from Seattle." She offered, most likely to change the subject.

"Yes, that will be fantastic!"

"I'm so happy for you, Jacob." She said, as she rubbed her hand over my shoulder and back.

"Thank you." I kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly as the song came to a close.

I took a deep breath and looked around the room. Dad, Charlie, and Sue were talking to Renee and Phil, Bella was dancing with Paul, Seth was dancing with his girl Amber, Embry was with Jackie, getting some food and looked to be joining Quil, Claire, Emily, Tommy, Jared, Kim and their little one Nicole at one of the tables.

"Hey, little bro," Rachel said, draping her arm around my shoulders.

"Hey, I'm thirsty, you want to walk with me to get a drink?" I asked her.

"Sure." We walked over for some punch and I poured myself some, drank it completely, and then poured some more. "Goodness, Jake, you weren't joking.

"Nope."

I drank the refill slower and I noticed that Rachel seemed a little quiet. "Are you alright?" I asked her.

"Yes, I just miss Becca."

"Yeah, maybe I made the wrong decision to go visit her instead of her coming here." Rebecca called several months ago when she was purchasing her plane tickets and offered to have Bella and I come to her and she would pay for our tickets if we wanted. I talked it over with Dad, Rachel, and Bella, we all agreed to have Bella and I go there.

"No, Jake, it will be amazing for you and Bella to go there. I went for a week one summer while I was still in college. She is also coming down after I have the baby, so I'll see her soon."

I finished my drink and I heard Rachel snicker.

"It is a good thing that he is imprinted," Rachel said, as I turned around, looking where she nodded her head towards Paul and Bella. Paul was giving Bella another dancing lesson, he wasn't quite as aggressive as he had been at prom, but still had his hands on her hips and I could tell that he was moving them for her.

"Does that bother you?" I asked her.

"No. You?"

"Nope, I trust them both completely."

"Me too."

"However, I would like to dance with my wife. You want to come interrupt with me?"

Rachel and I walked out and separated Paul and Bella so that we could dance with our spouses. It was great having Bella back in my arms. "Hey, stranger," I smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted." She rested her head on my chest and her arms were limp around my neck.

"We have a plane to catch this evening so you can't go to sleep on me quite yet."

Bella took a deep breath. "Alright."

I took Bella's hand and walked with her to Leah and Jackie. There was a small room that they took Bella to help her get out of her wedding dress and into a comfortable light green strapless dress. I changed as well into some khaki shorts and blue stripe polo shirt.

As we changed, everyone gathered outside.

"You ready for this?" I asked Bella.

She reached her hand out and I took it. "I'll be right beside you."

"Perfect," I smiled, and we exited to an onslaught of bird seed.

**Author's Note:** I know that some of you probably thought something would happen to stop the Wedding, but I just couldn't do that to them. Maybe I'm too emotionally involved in my story, but I don't really care. :D

Jacob's Ring – www DOT love2have DOT co DOT uk/images/4094b DOT jpg

Bella's Dress – fashionbride DOT files DOT wordpress DOT com/2008/09/sabor DOT jpg

Bella's Hair – bride DOT net/wp-content/uploads/2011/08/sophisticated DOT jpg (I wrote this before BD was out and I thought it was really interesting how similar Bella's hair was to what I described.)


	61. Chapter 56 - LOVIN'

Song: Let's Make Love by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill

- you tube dot com /watch?v=Fw1aDkr2Z5E

**Chapter 56 – LOVIN'**

The bluegreen ocean was everywhere and I could see the dark reef under the surface of the water, as I looked out the window the airplane was making its descent into Hawaii. Bella was asleep curled into my side and I should have been sleeping, but I couldn't quite get comfortable on the plane. An overnight flight sounded like a great idea and even though the plane was larger and more spacious than most it still wasn't great.

The plane made its bumpy landing and jostled Bella awake as she stretched. "Hey," she smiled sleepily. "Did you sleep?"

"Some," I shrugged.

"Are you excited to see Rebecca?" Bella asked.

"Yes, very much so. I haven't seen her since Rachel's wedding. Did I tell you that they have adopted a little girl? She is just over a year old now."

"Yeah, Billy has a picture of little Sarai that he showed me. I had no idea that your dad was so excited about being a grandpa."

"To be honest that surprised me too. I know that he has always been good with the kids on the res, telling them stories and such, I just never thought about him wanting his own grandkids."

Bella grabbed her hair brush from her backpack that she kept under her seat, brushed out her hair, and straightened out her clothes from sleeping in them. I straightened out my own as we stood up and exited the plane. We walked hand in hand to the baggage claim where I knew that Rebecca, Kwan, and Sarai would be meeting us.

"Jakey CATCH!" I heard before I saw Rebecca running, I caught her by her hips, lifted her over my head and she spread out her arms out like she was flying.

"Jeez Bec, we haven't done this in years." I spun her around in a circle like a helicopter and then placed her back down on her feet. "However, you always were the dancer in the family."

"Yes, and you were always my reluctant dance partner."

"So true, the key word there is reluctant." I gave her a big hug, before I grabbed mine and Bella's suitcases from the conveyor belt.

Bella and Rebecca hugged each other and started talking. "Where is Kwan and Sarai?" Bella asked.

"They are in the car, I knew it wouldn't take us very long here." Rebecca answered.

"Well lead the way." I carried one suitcase in each hand and followed.

"Do you want me to get mine? It does have wheels." Bella offered.

I shrugged, it didn't feel heavy to me, but maybe it would seem more normal for her to carry her own so I sat it down and she pulled out the handle and it rolled behind her.

We made it to the car, she had a large SUV and Kwan helped get the suitcases into the back and took out a flowered lei and placed it around Bella's neck, kissing each of her cheeks. "Welcome to Hawaii, Mrs. Black."

Bella blushed. "Thank you."

In the backseat Sarai was in her carseat that was placed in the middle. She giggled and babbled as we traveled along. Even on the other side of the car I could smell the sweet flowers that Bella wore.

"What kind of flowers are those?" I asked, as Bella lifted the lei up to smell it.

"Plumeria, isn't it fantastic." Rebecca answered. "Even after all these years of being here, I never get tired of smelling it.

"I can understand why," Bella said, taking another sniff.

I could hear Kwan and Rebecca whispering to each other but I couldn't catch what they were saying due to Sarai's babbles. Bella smiled at me often or looked out the window at the palm and coconut trees that scattered along the road.

Rebecca sighed, right as Kwan spoke. "I know that you both just got here and Rebecca thinks that you would want to go home and relax, however I'm heading out in the helicopter today and I thought you might want to come. It would give you a whole new view of the islands."

Kwan explained that his family was the owners and operators of a tourist Hawaiian Luau for three generations. Now they had branched out to having one on each of the islands and once a month he goes to one of the islands to meet with the staff and make sure that things are running smoothly.

"Kwan, you could take them anytime to do that." Rebecca reasoned.

"What is significant about today?" I asked.

"I would be heading out today regardless. It was supposed to be scheduled for two weeks from now, but there has been a sudden increase in employee turnover rate and something is just not right. So I wanted to come down. Today works best for my brother who would be coming with us." Kwan answered.

"Would everyone be coming?" Bella asked, looking at Rebecca and Sarai.

"No, the helicopter only holds four people." Rebecca answered.

"Oh," I replied awkwardly. I looked over at Bella and she shrugged back at me. "It really doesn't matter to me, we don't have to go at all."

Rebecca shook her head. "No, I really want you to go. You will be right next to the Volcanoes National Park, and that is certainly worth seeing. I just didn't plan on seeing you for 20 minutes and then you leaving again."

"We would go right now?" I asked.

"Yes, whether you come or not, I will be dropped off and Rebecca will drive the car home."

"Bec, what do you want us to do?"

"It makes sense for you to go now. I'll see you in a couple days."

"Days?" Bella asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to mention, that I will be there for a few days. I have a buddy that works over at the park and so he can get a place for you to stay."

"And you sure that this won't be a problem?" I asked.

"I called him on the way to the airport to make sure, and he said that you are more than welcome to come. He is probably planning to give you the royal treatment, that is just the way he is."

Rebecca gave a small laugh and nodded her head. "Yeah, Hilo is a born and raised Hawaiian and I don't think you will find a person who is more proud of his heritage."

"Hey!" Kwan scowled playfully.

"Except for you, my dear." Rebecca smiled warmly at him.

When we arrived at the small helicopter pad, I got mine and Bella's bag from the trunk and placed them in the helicopter.

"I hope that you really are okay with this." I told Rebecca, giving her a hug.

"Absolutely, we will have the rest of the month to be together." She gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek, I'm guessing that was a gesture that she picked up from living here because she did the same to Bella before we took off.

In the helicopter, we all wore headphones in order to be able to talk to one another, but other than a few questions neither Bella or I said much. It was still early in the day and the morning light reflected off the water, I was amazed at how rough the water was with huge waves crashing into one another. We passed several smaller islands before we started to descend. As we circled around the island I could actually see the red bubbles of the lava that streamed along the volcano's cracks and crevasses. Steam rose from the ground and it was like nothing I had ever seen before.

We arrived at another small helicopter pad, it seemed that either boat or air was the only practical way to go from one island to the next.

"I have rented a Jeep for us, I thought you would enjoy it." He smiled at me.

"Thanks," I appreciated the gesture.

"If you want to drop off me and Kihei at the office, then you can have the Jeep. There will be a company car that we can use if we need to go anyplace." Kwan explained.

"Alright," I got our suitcases and placed them in the back of the Jeep and then jumped in the backseat with Bella. We held hands and I listened to Kwan as he gave me directions from the office to the park. They were just down the road with very simple directions so I felt confident that we wouldn't have any problems.

Once we dropped them off we were on our own. "Where to, pretty lady?" I grinned at Bella.

She giggled. "Let's get checked in with Hilo and then we can go from there."

"Great idea."

I pulled up to the Volcanoes National Park and told the person at the front gate who I was here to see and he politely gave me directions around the park to the main office. As we pulled up there was a man standing on the front step. He was a short, round man with strong arms and I could tell he probably was a very powerful dancer at one time.

"Jacob!" He said firmly. I got out of the Jeep and met Bella at the front as he came down the steps. "And aloha, Ms. Bella." He bowed his head slightly to her and then to me.

"Thank you so much for allowing us to stay . . ." Bella looked around, ". . . um, wherever we are staying."

"You are most welcome. I understand that you are recently married." Hilo mentioned.

Immediately I began to smile brightly. "Yes, yesterday."

"Let's take you to your accommodations. You may follow my truck if you would like." He said as he walked across the parking lot to a green Toyota. We followed him a couple miles down a winding paved road.

"Do you think this was cleared out by lava?" Bella asked.

"Maybe, I'm not sure." Surrounding us was dark black molten and somehow growing around it was grass and trees.

The road turned to a rough gravel for several meters before his truck stopped in front of a small hut. It was surrounded by several tall palm trees and there was a hammock stretched out between two of the trees. There were four steps made of round black rocks and the top was a mix of small pebbles and smooth sand, with a small fire pit and a round smooth log to sit on. The hut was round with tight reeds woven together that made the shelter about 6ft tall, with the dried plant arching another foot for the roof. While it had a rustic appearance, I could tell that it was actually fairly new and was maintained on a regular basis.

We exited the Jeep and Hilo came over to us. "You should find it fully stocked with food and linens on a daily basis. If you need anything at all I will be at the office everyday this week."

"Thank you very much." I said shaking his hand. He pulled me forward and kissed both of my cheeks and I hoped that my face wasn't as freaked out as I felt. It was certainly not something I was used to, he didn't seem to notice my face so I was a better actor than I thought or he pretended to not notice. He did the same to Bella before he got back in his truck and left.

"You ready to go inside?" Bella asked.

I sighed. "Yes, let me grab our suitcases." I turned back towards the Jeep and Bella grabbed my hand, walking with me. We each grabbed our bag and then we stepped inside.

There was a single light bulb that was at the center of the ceiling, a multicolored quilt hung on one wall and on the opposite wall was another quilt that showed a stick person reaching his arms up to the moon with fish swimming around his legs. On one side there was a large bed, the mattress seemed to be made of several long pillows that were sewn together with several blankets over them. The opposite side had a small table with two wooden cups, a tall wooden pitcher with water inside and one large bowl with fruit, packages of nuts, and dried meats. At the back there was one door that led to a small room with a square box, inside was dry ice and other refrigerated items, also a very small shower and toilet.

"Wow, this is really neat." Bella said as we walked around the small place.

"Yeah it really is." We bumped into each other and I took the opportunity to wrap my arms around her, picking her up off the ground to bring our bodies together.

Bella smiled as her arms went around my neck and our lips caressed each other. "Mmmm," I hummed against her mouth. Her legs wrapped around my waist, knocking her sandals off her feet, and her dress slid up the top of her thighs as my hands massaged her bare skin.

Bella sighed. "It feels so good for you to touch me."

I could feel our bodies pressed together as I grabbed her rear through the thin material of her panties, my fingers slowly edging underneath the elastic.

"Yeah, I have been wanting you for so long. That plane ride was intense, I almost understand why people join the mile high club." I mumbled between kisses.

Bella laughed. "I know what you mean."

"You do?" I asked surprised. "I thought you slept most of the time." There were times that she wiggled against me and once almost got in my lap, but I thought she was just moving in her sleep.

"Not exactly . . ." Bella winked.

I felt my jaw slack open. "Wow, I swear you keep getting better and better."

Our lips began to massage one another again, as I backed up my legs hit the bed and I fell back, holding her tightly to me.

I kicked my shoes off as Bella's hair slipped over her shoulder, resting on my chest and I brought one hand up, tucking her hair behind her ear. I had seen her face hundreds of times and there was something different, a reverence in knowing that she wasn't 'my Bella' but she was my wife.

I sighed and wrapped my arms around her back, rubbing her in a large circle and her head rested on my shoulder. "Does it feel different for you, Bells? Being Married?"

"Yeah," I felt her nod her head against me, "more than I thought it would. We have been together for so long and not just that but we've been so completely committed to one another that I didn't think that it would make a huge difference."

"I know what you mean." I gave her a long squeeze and Bella lifted her head up and began to kiss my neck.

"Careful what you are starting," I cautioned, hoping that she wouldn't take me seriously.

"Why would I do that?" She looked up and winked before continuing to kiss my neck. She licked and sucked, nibbling her way across my jaw to my ear. "What do you say Mr. Black, do I still need to be careful?" She whispered in my ear.

I quickly rolled us over so that I was on top and put my hands on either side of her shoulders, hovering my body right over hers.

"Yes," I pretended to scowl and look threatening, "you should be very afraid . . ." I lowered my body onto hers pressing most of my weight into her and had one leg between her legs. "You do know that you married a monster, right?" I grinned, trying to keep it evil looking.

"So what does that make me?" Bella smirked up at me.

"Weird." I busted out a laugh and leaned my forehead against hers.

Bella laughed as well. "So it turns out that _you_ are the one who is 'good with weird'." She smiled.

"Oh, I'm very good . . ." I raised my eyebrows suggestively.

Bella giggled and we began to kiss once again. My hands roamed over her shoulders, down her arms, and interlaced our fingers together. Bella hummed against my lips and opened her mouth to let me inside. Our tongues rubbed against each other and our lips continued to caress one another.

My hands trailed back up her arms, over her collarbone and my finger tips slid under the elastic band of her dress. I could feel Bella's back arch slightly, encouraging me as I slipped the material down exposing her matching light green strapless bra with tiny hearts across it. I kissed down her neck to the tops of her breasts, nibbling on her sensitive skin.

"Oh, Jake." Bella sighed.

"Yeah, Bells?" I questioned, even though I already knew.

"Make love to me."

"Like you really needed to ask . . ."

I rolled over to my side and she rolled with me and began to unbutton my shirt as I pushed her dress down the rest of her body followed quickly by her bra. Our bare chests brushed against each other and we both moaned. No matter how many times I had felt our bodies together it still amazed me how soft and smooth her body was against my own.

I kissed down between her breasts, palming each of them in my hands as I continued to kiss her body. Bella's body rocked against my own and she used her hands to remove the rest her clothes and pushed down my shorts and used her feet to push them down my legs. I kicked them off the rest of the way as I took her breast deep into my mouth.

Both of her hands were in a wild frenzy touching and rubbing as much of me as she could across my shoulders and back and around to my abs and thighs.

"Ohhhh," Bella hummed.

I let my fingers rock in and out of her insides as I trailed back up capturing her mouth with my own. Bella kissed me back harder than ever before with both hands digging into my scalp and hair. Oxygen was the only thing we needed as we gasped and groaned against each other.

I continued to massage her gently, her face was red and I could tell that she was very short of breath. "Oh, Jake," she panted. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Bells."

"Good, because it is so your turn." She pushed hard against my shoulders and I was surprised by her force. She would never be able to move me without me allowing her to, but it did catch me by surprise and I fell back on the bed and she immediately rolled on top of me. Bella kissed all over my chest, massaging over my abs until she wrapped her hand around my stiff member. Her hand was soft and strong as she massaged me and aligned herself to be able to slip inside.

We both groaned as I was completely surrounded by her. "Oh damn, Bells," I mumbled. "You feel so good."

My hands came around her hips, right under her backside as I thrusted up into her and I could feel her hips roll with mine. She was sitting up and had her knees bent with her feet tucked under me. We continued to rock together, hands touching everywhere and everything as we muttered unintelligibly. Her hips bucked wildly as she clinched against me and I released, sending her into another spasm.

We were both covered in sweat and breathless as Bella's hips continued to buck. "Stop, them, I can't . . ." Bella panted. Her body would get so worked up that it became a compulsive spasm that even she couldn't control.

I wanted to laugh, but couldn't breathe, as I wrapped my arms around her hips, making them slow and then be still. "That was incredible."

Bella smiled and slid off me, curling her body into my side. "Yeah," Bella took a moment to breathe, "that, was baby making sex."

"What?" I didn't think my heart rate could increase more than it already was, but I was so very wrong about that assumption, as I felt my heart leap in my chest. "How on earth could you possibly know that?" I asked.

Bella began laughing and I did not get what was so funny about this. It wasn't like I didn't want to have a family, but I didn't want it to start now. "Bella, this isn't funny."

"I'm sorry," Bella took several more minutes to stop laughing and to be able to breathe normally, some of the longest minutes of my life. "Of course I can't tell the moment I were to get pregnant, I thought you would know that."

"Well, I thought I did too, but you said . . ." I sighed, it still not making any sense.

"I meant that it was great sex."

I looked at her still confused. "And it isn't great unless it makes a baby?"

"You know that even on birth control I really could get pregnant anytime. It is just not very likely to happen." Bella continued, as I nodded my head not sure what else to say. "Well, you don't want to get pregnant on bad sex."

I let what she said sink in. "You think we have bad sex?"

Bella rolls her eyes. "Oh come on Jake, you know that. No one is perfect, but this. . . was pretty damn great."

I shook my head slowly. "That seriously has to be the weirdest compliment ever!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out."

"Sometimes you keep getting weirder and weirder." I said, rolling my eyes.

Bella grinned. "Yeah, well aren't you glad that I know how to finish what I start?"

I smiled. "Yes I am, Mrs. Black." I wrapped her in my arms, tucking myself around her as I kissed the top of her head.

Bella looked up and gave me a sleepy smile and we both fell asleep in each others' arms.

We spent the next several days exploring the park sometimes by Jeep and other times by foot. It was such an interesting mixture of green nature with low shrubs that had big wide leaves and rough blackened rock. Steam often rose in the distance and it smelled pretty bad, like burnt sulfur.

"What was I thinking walking?" Bella asked, shaking her head. "My luck I would fall inside one of those boiling craters."

"Nah, you know I wouldn't let that happen. But if you did I would have to jump in and rescue you."

"Aww, my hero." Bella batted her eye lashes theatrically.

"I was thinking more knight in shining armor, but hero works." I grinned.

We were sitting down on the lumpy black surface, it almost looked like clay that had been sloppily massaged across the surface and then dried extremely hard. Several feet below, the waves would come and beat against the cliff. They were so much larger than I was used to seeing, even larger than when we would go to Florida, and they would create huge white splashes as they came back and forth. We were having a picnic lunch, it had been interesting not knowing what food they would bring us to eat each day. There was lots of fresh pineapple and mango that Bella would mix with ham, fish, or chicken. We made a fire once a day in order to have a warm meal the other times we ate sandwiches. However, Bella wasn't the average sandwich maker and I don't know how she does it, but it was always fantastic.

"Bells, have you thought any more about the cafe side of your bookstore?"

"Yes, I believe that I want it to be soups and sandwiches. I think it will be the most efficient use of space and still offer me creativity. As much as I love to cook, I don't like to make the same thing over and over. This way I can have a limited menu selection that could even change on a daily or weekly basis."

"I'm really excited about having our own place. I know that the hut is pretty random, but it has been great to have this time to be by ourselves."

"You mean to have lots and lots of sex." Bella grinned.

"Yes, that too." I smiled, she knew me well. "However, that really wasn't what I meant. I feel like we are always having to worry about other people, like Charlie walking in on us. Or just life in general, here we don't have work, school, or anything else."

"It really is great to just have each other. When are we returning?"

"Actually in just a couple hours, we probably need to head back to the hut to gather our things and pick up Kwan and Kihei."

Together we walked along the uneven surface until we got to the smooth walking path. There were several different types of trails throughout the park some more rugged and some were actually paved with hand rails. We walked through a long natural tunnel, the walls were black and white with plants growing through the cracks. It was amazing.

Back at the hut we gathered our things, told Hilo thank you for the wonderful hospitality and then picked up Kwan and Kihei. Bella and I held hands in the helicopter and looked out the window at the volcanoes for the last time. I took a deep breath and I was ready to spend some time with my sister.


	62. Chapter 57 - ALOHA

Song: Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride from Lilo and Stitch

- you tube dot com /watch?v=L4X1_3VipWs

**Chapter 57**** – ****ALOHA**

We drove through town and about 30 minutes later we entered their neighborhood. It was a nice area with an elementary school and a public pool a block behind their house. The house was sandwiched between two other houses with a small driveway that lead to an open garage. The house was over the garage, like a carport with three sides but no door that closed. On either side of the driveway were dark brown rocks around several palm trees. Dividing one property from another was a low rock wall about 3 feet high and one foot wide, along the wall were several large pots with various purple, yellow, and pink flowers.

We walked through the garage into a small laundry room, then into a kitchen that opened into the living room. The kitchen had floor to ceiling solid white cabinets on one side, appliances and sink on the other side with a wooden cutting board surface on the counter tops. The living room had white leather couch and love seat and a handmade solid wood rocker on light tan carpet with tiny brown and red specks in it. One wall had a large bookshelf, however it had more picture frames and trinkets on it than books. The other walls had several paintings of various shapes and sizes that were all native. There was one other small room that had a large red microfiber lounge chair with foot rest, entertainment center, lots of toys, and a bathroom.

Rebecca was in the kitchen, chopping some vegetables for a large salad. I could smell the fish and potatoes in the oven. Sarai was on the floor with a toy piano that she was hitting with a rattle.

"How was it?" Rebecca asked, wiping her hands on a towel, and then came over, and gave me a hug.

"Really fantastic, thanks for encouraging us to go." I sat down my suitcase to hug her in return.

"It smells fantastic in here." Bella said.

"Thank you, however I understand that you are the cook in the family." Rebecca smiled.

Bella shook her head. "Surrounded by a bunch of men, it doesn't take much to be a 'great' cook."

"Oh hush, you know it is more than that." I huffed.

Kwan took Bella's suitcase upstairs and I offered to carry my own, but he told me that he would get it. So we all stayed in the kitchen, catching up. Bella watched Sarai closely and other than Tommy I had never seen Bella with children. We had a leisurely day inside the house, spending time together.

After Sarai went to bed, we all went outside. It was a warm summer night with the only light being from the back porch light. The yard was small with red lava rocks against the house and large leafy shrubs, one step down there was about 8ft of grass and a black iron fence. In the grass was an outdoor table and wicker chairs, a small slide, and a few other outside toys. Bella and I were at the table, she was curled up with a book she was reading, I stretched out leaning my head back against the headrest, and Kwan and Rebecca were lounging in the two person hammock.

It seemed that they missed each other while he was gone and they would kiss and cuddle together. It was a strange mixture of being happy for them, being glad to see that they are still so happy and in love with each other, and being slightly grossed out at seeing someone make out with my sister.

"Is there anything that you all want to do while here?" Rebecca asked.

"Nothing comes to mind." I answered.

"How far is Pearl Harbor from here?" Bella asked.

"Not far at all, and that is certainly worth going to. My family was here when it happened and it was a scary time for them." Kwan answered.

I nodded my head. "I can imagine."

We all settled into a comfortable silence. Rebecca made it clear that she wanted us to feel at home here and to eat or sleep whenever we felt like it. They had snorkeling gear available and made recommendations on which area was best for viewing the fish without being surrounded by tourists. The fish were amazing with the bright yellow, vivid blue, bright orange, and the variety of fish.

The first week we were here we did everything together. It was really great to spend time with Rebecca and her family. Even though I had seen them randomly throughout the years, there was always Dad, Rachel, and other friends that they would visit as well, I had never really had this much one-on-one time with them. It was also good for Bella as well. We were spending a long day at the beach, apparently Bella spilled that I could surf and so Kwan was really excited about that because that was one thing that Rebecca didn't enjoy. She could dance for days, but apparently couldn't stand on a board to save her life. So I had spent the whole day out in the water, while the girls laid in the sand or helped Sarai to build a sandcastle.

I was straddling the board and we were both paddling back out with our arms for another run.

"Jeez, Jacob I think you have the endurance of a tank." Kwan smiled, his strong arms made it look easy to paddle them through the water.

"Thanks, it's been fun." It was often hard for me to remember that physical activity was supposed to make me short of breath or even tired.

"It has been, I didn't mean to keep you from Bella all day."

"Don't worry about it, we'll be fine. It gives her the chance to miss me."

"I understand that, however don't be gone so long that she stops missing you."

We could see the next wave approaching and got in place to be able to stand and ride it towards the coastline. Talking to Kwan made me realize how much I missed having an older married couple that I could get wisdom from. I know that my dad loved my mom very much and they were married close to 20 years before she died, but it was not the same. Sue and Harry had been a fantastic couple, and she was like a second mom to me, but that was no more either. There weren't any other friends that I had with parents that were still together.

I road the wave, thinking about what Kwan said and wanted to ask him about it, as we paddled back again further into the ocean. "What did you mean for her to stop missing me?"

"The longer that you are away from something or someone the less you miss them. That is why I keep my business trips short."

"That is good, but I don't see how that applies to me. I don't go anywhere out of the area for work."

"You can become distant without actually going anywhere." Kwan took a deep breath. "When we were trying to have a baby it was a very stressful time for us. Rebecca became obsessed with finding _the_ magical time for us to do it and it had to be right then and there."

I cringed, hoping that there wouldn't be any type of problem like this for Bella and me. "Is it better now that you have Sarai?"

"It just changes. The important thing is to remember that good marriages do not happen by accident, they take hard work."

I nodded my head. "I can do that."

We road a few more waves and then decided to head back. I was actually pretty tired that evening when Bella and I crawled into bed together. Upstairs there were two bedrooms with an adjoining bathroom and the master bedroom with their own bathroom. Our bedroom had a dark blue quilt and a simple dresser and nightstand next to the bed.

Bella was on her back and I was on my side with my head resting on her chest. My eyes were closed and I could feel the soft rise and fall of her steady breathing as she ran her fingers softly through my hair.

"Did you have a great chat with Bec?" I mumbled.

Bella sighed. "Yeah, she is really a fantastic mom and it was great watching her with Sarai. I sometimes don't feel like I know what to do with children, especially if I want to keep working in the store. It is great that she is able to work a few nights a week at the Laua, she loves to dance and . . ." Bella had continued to run her finger through my hair and I was so comfortable and the sound of her voice lulled me to asleep.

I was worried that Bella would be angry with me for falling asleep on her, but she was fine. We spent the next several days together, it seemed that we would have busy days and then some days we stayed at the house or at the beach all day, not doing anything in particular. Kwan was going to be traveling again for a few days so Bella and I volunteered to watch Sarai for them so they could have a date before he left.

"Are you sure, Jake?" Rebecca asked.

"Absolutely, I love kids and she will be just fine." I held Sarai in my arms and bounced her lightly. Kwan came and took Rebecca out and Bella made dinner for us while I played on the floor with Sarai. She couldn't walk well, but she could crawl extremely fast. So I chased her around on my hands and knees while she giggled and drooled as she went. Bella made a simple chicken, vegetables, and mac-n-cheese that we ate together.

We watched a movie on the floor with Sarai, until she got fussy.

"What do we do?" Bella asked.

"Keep her happy and I'll get her a bottle of milk." I went to the kitchen, poured milk into a bottle, and I could hear Bella shaking rattles and talking, but Sarai's cries were getting louder.

"SSSHHHH," Bella cooed loudly, trying to be heard over Sarai. She was on the floor with Sarai on her shoulder, patting her back. "It will just be a minute."

I came and sat down behind Bella wrapping my legs around her so that my chest was at her back. I brought my long arms around her and was able to help position Sarai in her arms and placed the bottle in her mouth. Bella watched for a moment and then she took the bottle from me.

"Thank you," Bella whispered softly.

"You are welcome." I kissed her softly on the neck and squeezed her lightly.

"I feel like we are reversed and you know so much more about this stuff than I do."

I shrugged. "It has been a process. Sue taught me a lot and feeding Tommy a bottle was something that I could do."

"Did you change his diapers?" Bella asked.

I shook my head. "Not often, I kept putting them on backwards and that frustrated Emily so she would just do it herself."

"Bummer, because that is what we need to do next."

Sarai was sleepy and I scooped her up while Bella followed me upstairs to Sarai's bedroom. I laid her on the changing table and together we found her diapers, wipes, and pajamas to put her into. Rebecca said that she liked to fall asleep on her own, so we placed her in her crib with her blanket and went to our own room.

Bella laid out across the bed and I heard her take a deep sigh. "You look tired," I told her as I sat down on the bed next to her.

"I am," she nodded her head slowly.

"Here, let me take care of you." I removed her shorts and tank top, leaving her in her bra and underwear. Next to the dresser was Bella's beach bag that she kept her sunscreen and tanning oil, so I grabbed the oil and drizzled some on one leg and began to massage it into her skin.

"The heat of your hands feel really good." Bella smiled with her eyes closed.

I could feel the weight in her legs as I massaged them, she was completely relaxed. I continued to add oil as I massaged her body. Her skin was soft and her legs would sometimes flinch as I passed a ticklish spot behind her knees. Her stomach was smooth and I massaged her hips, coming up the side of her body and Bella tilted over for me to unclasp her bra.

"I'm pretty oily, do you want me to unclasp it or yourself?"

"I will," Bella took her own bra off and laid it on the floor. I added some more oil to my hands and started on her neck and shoulders, slowly working down her arms. I lifted one arm massaging both sides moving the skin in a circle with my fingers, lightly pulling on each of her fingers before moving to her other arm.

Bella sighed. "That feels really good."

"Good, it is supposed to." I continued to massage over her shoulders and neck, slowly getting closer to her breasts. I had been staring at her chest while I massaged the rest of her body, wanting to touch them. "Bells, you are so beautiful." I murmured, as I massaged down her chest, along her stomach, and back up.

I kneaded her skin, using both hands on one breast and then the other while Bella remained perfectly still. Her heart was steady and her breathing stayed even, I on the other hand was extremely wound up and couldn't believe how calm she was. I wasn't massaging her for the purpose of having sex, but it surprised me that she didn't rub herself against me or seem to indicate that was the direction that she wanted it to go.

"I'll let you rub my back," she mumbled sleepily.

I chuckled. "Oh, you'll _let_ me, huh?"

"Uhm?" Bella questioned, with her eyes still closed.

I smiled and shook my head, I don't think she even realized what she said. I scooped her up and slowly rolled her over so that she was chest down. I added some oil to my hands and rubbed them across her back, her sides and shoulders.

I wasn't paying attention to how long I caressed her body, however it didn't take too long to realize she was completely asleep. I kissed her cheek and brought the blankets around her. Then I took a quick shower to wash the oil off my body, before crawling into bed with Bella.

We made love the following morning and then spent the day out. There was a market place, with table after table of vendors with bright umbrellas shading them, that we purchased a few things from. Most sold jewelry with bright colors, small figurines, and fresh fruit.

I bought her a new lei and kissed her as I placed it around her neck.

"Jacob, check this out." She pointed to a small plaque that said 'I got leid in Hawaii'. We were both laughing and decided to buy it.

"Are you going to need to take a furry swim while we are here?" Bella asked as we walked back to the house. We had just finished dinner out at a seafood place that Rebecca recommended. It was a slow, leisure meal and we were able to watch the sun set.

"That would probably be good, it is amazing how much it calms me down."

"Is it going to be hard to give him up?" Bella asked.

"I'm not really sure. I feel like he has become so much apart of who I am. I don't know if it was when I became alpha, but it seems to have made him stronger and more dominate."

Bella remained quiet, we haven't talked about me quitting in a long time. It was actually nice to have the wolf as an option when going back and forth between La Push and Seattle. He was able to run so much faster than I could legally drive and being able to run a more direct course was faster. Now that we were going to both be in La Push, I was not really sure how to let him go. He was not going to be happy with me at all. There was also Quil, Colin, and Brady to consider.

We went into the house, Rebecca was giving Sarai her bath and we changed into our swimsuits, telling her that we were going for a swim. It was fantastic to be able to swim with Bella, to wrap my arms around her and kiss her as the waves crashed into us. Bella held my swim trunks and I phased, swimming through the next wave. I didn't hear anyone and assumed that no one else was phased at the time. I didn't need to be phased for long and a few minutes later I phased back and held Bella close to me.

"All better?" Bella asked.

"Almost," I began to kiss her and rubbed my hands across her back, feeling the string of her bikini on her back. "Do you mind?" I asked, tugging on the string, but not enough to untie it. We had swam far out, there was a sand bar so I was able to stand with the water up to my chest.

"I don't mind, just don't lose it."

I could certainly agree to that, we continued to kiss and soon I wasn't the only one naked, as we made love in the ocean.

* * * * * (**Optional Song** – He Mele No Lilo from Lilo and Stitch - you tube dot com /watch?v=5dx8PHmAZxI&feature=related )

It was our last night and we were on our way to the Luau. We were all really excited and I knew that Kwan was really looking forward to showing us his family's pride and joy. We drove to the side of the island with a small peninsula it felt like the ocean surrounded them and there were several tall coconut trees and other big leafy palm trees. There were several picnic tables over the white smooth sand and three large bamboo gazebos that served various drinks.

There was a lady who came on the stage, she wore a long sleeve white dress that was straight down to the top of her feet. She had an additional long red shirt that came down to her mid thigh and a yellow beaded necklace made out of a leafy vine. Her hair was long and straight down her back with a crown on her head made out of the same leafy vine. She began to sing, but I wasn't familiar with the language even though it was similar to Quileute.

As she sang one man in black came out and lite five torches that surrounded a large pit. Two other men approached the pit, wearing red wrap around shorts and small red capes across their shoulders that draped down the middle of their backs, their chests were bare. There were several black layers over the pit and they lifted something out.

"It's a roasted boar, that has been cooking for the past three hours." Kwan explained. "We make a huge bonfire so that there are lots of hot coals and the blankets hold in the heat and gives it the smoky flavor."

"That sounds really good." Bella commented.

"It is one of my favorite things we eat." Rebecca added.

The two men set the boar in the middle of the large table. It was almost like a large turkey that was carved for Thanksgiving, as they prepared to cut the meat. On either side was massive amounts of food. There was bright fruit in all shapes and sizes, fish in a white coconut sauce, chicken with pineapple rings, wild rice, pickled onions, sweet potatoes, and some things that I wasn't quite sure what it was.

We had a fantastic time eating and socializing together. They had a baby sitter for Sarai and while we typically enjoyed having her around, I could tell that Kwan and Rebecca enjoyed not having to watch her all the time. As we ate there was constant music that was played, either multiple drums, or other times additional instruments like the mandolin or flute as well. It was very relaxing, there was no urgency.

Kwan went into detail of how the meals were prepared and Bella soaked up the information, enjoying all the new tips and possibilities she could create.

Rebecca draped her arm across my shoulders. "I'm so glad that you were able to come."

"I am too, thanks for flying us out."

"No problem, however I am bummed that I missed your wedding. Rachel told me that you are also chief."

"Yeah, just taking some of the responsibility off of Dad. He still helps me a lot and even Old Quil, that stubborn old man."

Rebecca smiled, nodding her head. "How is Dad doing?"

"Pretty good. Rachel and Paul take great care of him, but he mostly takes care of himself."

We continued to talk about res life and the people that she knew. Even though she fully enjoyed her life here, she really missed being home. Someone came up to Kwan and he excused himself for a few minutes. When he came back, he whispered to Rebecca. Apparently one of the dancers was sick, she came to work hoping that it would pass, but she was feeling worse.

"I'll do it," Rebecca said, smiling.

"You don't need to do that." Kwan, shook his head.

"No, really. I want to." Rebecca insisted. "Unless you want me to stay?" She looked at Bella and myself. I didn't feel like I really had a strong opinion, but I knew how much she enjoyed dancing and that she didn't get to near as much now that she stayed home with Sarai.

"Go for it," I encouraged.

"You sure?" She asked, with her hand resting on my shoulder.

I looked over at Bella and she nodded her head. "Absolutely, it will be more fun to watch someone that we know."

"I agree." I gave Rebecca a hug and she took off, apparently they were going to be starting very soon.

Kwan left with her, probably to talk to the other dancers so that they would know what to do.

The music changed and a man and woman were on the stage. He had on an orange wrap around shorts, no shirt, and a lei and she had a grass skirt with wide green leaves and an orange tube top that was strapless and a matching lei. They danced together, their feet moving in perfect synchronization and he held her hand as she twirled around. The song ended and they took a bow as the crowd cheered.

Next there was a larger group of six women and three men. The women had long orange grass skirts with a yellow belt very low on their hips with a red, yellow, and orange flower in the center. Their hips would move in a circular pattern and the skirt would swish. On top they had red and yellow material that covered their shoulders, scooping over their chest with a similar flower in the middle. Rebecca was with them and it was really fun to watch her dance.

"Do you wish that I could move like that?" Bella whispered.

I shrugged. "Not particularly, but it is really impressive."

I had never seen anyone move like this. All of the women were very beautiful with long hair and smiled out at the crowd. Though I could see where the dance would be sensual, it wasn't due to my sister being among them. The men also had on yellow grass skirts with a red belt. On their heads was a tall headdress that was blue, red, orange, and yellow that fanned across their head. They all danced together, moving their feet and hips.

I hadn't noticed that Kwan came back until he was standing by the table.

"Will you join me, Bella?" He asked.

Bella's mouth dropped open, and I could hear her heart start ramming in her chest. "You mean, up there?" She nodded towards the stage.

"Yes, you won't be alone. I promise."

It was most likely just good manners that Bella agreed to go. I could see her muttering to herself, probably a silent prayer that she didn't kill herself or anyone near her. The stage filled around her with about 25 other women from the audience and Rebecca began to teach them some simple moves.

I have never seen Bella more embarrassed, to say she was blushing seems like an understatement. Her entire face was red, down into her neck and her eyes were glued to Rebecca, taking very slow deep breaths. Rebecca whispered in her ear and Bella nodded her head.

Bella always had the unnatural ability to trip over nothing, however over the years she had gotten stronger and was much more sure footed than she used to be. However I was blown away as Bella began to move, her arms on one side of her body, making a wave pattern and doing the same on the other side. She kept her feet planted, shifting her weight from side to side as she rolled her hips around in a circle.

It was the most amazing thing to watch her become more comfortable with her movements, her blush decreased and she smiled radiantly. She had never looked more beautiful and sexy at the same time.

"Your face right now, is why I love these shows so much." Kwan whispered to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, still watching Bella.

"It is the opportunity to have a man appreciate something about their spouse that they normally wouldn't have."

"Thanks, that is really awesome."

It was a short dance and Bella came back down with a huge grin on her face. "Did you see that?"

"Of course I did." I walked over to her and held her hand back to our table.

"Yeah, I don't think he even blinked." Kwan teased.

"Haha," I smirked, but truthfully he was right.

"You did a great job, Bella." Kwan encouraged and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." Bella smiled and blushed.

"No it wasn't great, it was freaking fantastic!" I scooped her into my lap and kissed her deeply, placing my hands on her hips.

Bella kissed me back and I could feel her smiling against my lips. "What can I say? Paul has taught me everything I know."

"Nice, Bells, real nice." Bella began laughing hard, clutching her stomach and rested her head on my shoulder. I leaned close, whispering in her ear. "I like to think that I have taught you a few thing," I smirked and winked at her. "A few moves that are only for me."

Bella stared at me, her eyes wide in amazement and then buried her face in my neck. "Only you, Jacob Black, only you."

I tilted her face up to look me in the eyes. "No, Bells, only you." I kissed her sweetly.

**Author's Note:** I'm providing a quick link of a Luau if you all have never seen one, they are pretty cool. I have actually been to Hawaii before, but not to the volcanoes that was in the previous chapter.

Luau – you tube dot com /watch?v=p91gcu-t1HA


	63. Chapter 58 - TROUBLED

Song: Remind me by Brad Paisley / Carry Underwood

- you tube dot com /watch?v=LpHJ9Z2MO9s

Author's Note: Just to keep track, Jacob is 22 and Bella is 24

**Chapter 58 – TROUBLED**

BELLA'S POV

I was home. I sighed into the quiet space before me. There wasn't a lot of space, but it was mine and Jacob's and we loved it. Connected to the garage, where Jacob and Quil worked, was the cafe, and the bookstore was on the other side. The cafe had one main entrance and two side entrances, one leading to the garage and the other one to the bookstore. Along the walls were booths with red fabric on the seats and long tables that curved around the parameter of the store. The tables had black legs and white painted wood on the top and on the other side of the tables were chairs, also with matching red fabric on the seats.

The bookstore was simple with rows of books. I tried to have a good mixture of children's books, classics, adult fiction and self help. The book covers naturally provide a lot of color in the room, especially in the children's area. To make finding books easier, the bookshelves were painted a different color for each section. The walls were painted a soft blue and had a red brick linoleum on the floor. I want to feature movies that originated from books with posters of various sizes on the walls, but I haven't gotten very many yet. In the corner there was a large rug with two couches, a coffee table, and two soft cushioned chairs.

It was Saturday morning and I could hear Quil and Jacob laughing in the garage as I prepared the coffee and placed Emily's muffins, banana nut bread, and cinnamon rolls in the oven for serving later. I never considered myself to be a very good baker, but Emily convinced me that it was simple and something that I could do easily.

"Ouch," I mumbled, as I lifted the hot muffins from the pans, placing them in heated baskets that would keep them warm.

There was a knock on the door, I covered the food, and went to the door.

"Good morning, Billy." I said as I unlocked the door and opened it wide for him to be able to roll through.

"Morning, Bella. Am I early?" He asked.

I looked back at the clock and it was five after, I was surprised that I had lost track of time so badly. I haven't been sleeping well lately, Jacob had started tossing and turning at night, sometimes his body twitched so much that the whole bed shook. He blamed it on dreams that he said he couldn't remember once he woke up.

"Oh, I'm sorry Billy. No this is my fault, please come in. Would you like some bread or a muffin?" I asked as he rolled in. He requested a blueberry muffin and we ate in comfortable silence.

On Saturday families would come in and the rug and couches were completely filled as Billy either read a story or told one of the many legends that they had. It started with mostly the pack families attending, but had spread rather suddenly and now the place filled up rather quickly. It had been a great opportunity for me to meet more people from the tribe. I was pretty nervous about that in the beginning, but I have been received warmly and met more classmates of Jacob and friends of Billy's that had known each other all their lives. It was a great opportunity to hear embarrassing childhood stories of Jacob.

After we finished eating, Billy wandered the rows of books to select what he wanted to read. Sometimes it was a classic that he might have read to the girls or Jacob, sometimes it was several short books, or a longer chapter book. He usually read for 30 minutes to an hour and many of the parents would purchase the book that he had read so that they could read them again from home.

"Are you and Jacob doing alright?" Billy asked.

Typically Billy didn't want to pry, but at the same time his curiosity often got the better of him, which was a bad combination with how perceptive he was. It made it that there really wasn't much that Billy didn't know and it was completely useless to try and lie or cover something up.

"I think we are fine, just adjusting I guess." I shrugged.

"The first year of marriage can be hard." He admitted.

"Was it hard for you and Sarah?" I asked, there weren't very many opportunities to ask about Jacob's mother so when the opportunity presented itself I decided to take advantage of it.

Billy smiled, his eyes crinkling around the corners, and I could see in his eyes that he was thinking of the times that he shared with Sarah. "It wasn't so bad for us. I didn't realize how easy our marriage was until I saw other marriages around ours crumble. Being married was the best time of my life. If every marriage was like mine, then no one would ever get divorced." He gave a soft sigh, it was almost a yearning sound and I couldn't help but wish that we lived in a world where love really did last forever.

"That is really great, Billy."

Emily and Tommy arrived, and Tommy climbed into Billy's lap without even a moment of hesitation, it was so wonderful to see all the love that was poured out on one another. Emily typically helped run the register for a couple hours while Billy read, so that I could maintain the bookstore, helping people find what they wanted or make suggestions of what they might enjoy. Emily and I hugged each other and then went into the kitchen to gather the rest of the items.

The kitchen of the cafe served as our personal kitchen as well. There was a small walk in refrigerator that I kept most of the ingredients for the soups and sandwiches. As well as lots of storage for pans, a five burner stove top, two dishwashers, and a long counter with crockpots that I used to serve the soups. There was a spiral staircase that went upstairs.

Jacob and I spent the first week that we were back painting the rooms. The top part went over the garage as well as bookstore, so it was long. There were two tiny rooms, one we used as a guest room with a full size bed, one dresser and one floor lamp. The other room we used as storage for things that we couldn't decide where to put. There was one bathroom, but it was large and very spacious. I could tell that the guys had Jacob in mind when they built it, especially in the shower with a tall shower head that he wouldn't have to stoop to use and an additional shower head that was shorter for me.

The same could be said of our room, it was much larger and the furniture was amazing. I didn't realize that Billy carved more than figurines, apparently I was wrong. The dresser had three long drawers and three additional drawers next to them and six smaller drawers at the top. Along the sides was a vine design that led down to the feet of the dresser. Across the top was a stream of small nature scenes, a bear catching a fish in a pond, a horse grazing in a field, a tiger stalking an elk and several birds that flew from one scene into the next.

The bed had a solid wood frame made of thick round branches. There was no footboard, probably so that Jacob could dangle his feet off the end without feeling cramped. Carved into the wood of the headboard was a young woman who was laying down in a field with sunflowers all around her, while she did not look exactly like me I could see the similarity in her eyes and smile. Laying next to her was a large wolf, his eyes were closed, his head rested on her stomach, and her arm rested along his back.

For Jacob and myself the first few months of marriage were a heavenly bliss. We were almost attached at the hip, spending every second that we had together. Poor Quil got tired of catching us making out, or worse, and telling us to 'get a room' just made us go upstairs. Unless I was preparing a soup or a sauce for one of the sandwiches then I was able to watch Jacob tinker with whatever vehicle he was working on. Even though this garage wasn't like his old one, the experience consistently took me back to when I would first spend time with Jacob.

After six months of marriage we began to bicker and argue. The issues weren't serious, but I could feel Jacob distancing himself from me. Where we used to be able to yell and fight it out if needed, now he would just completely walk away. Usually I didn't see him again until the following morning or sometimes it was the warm spot on his side of the bed that told me that he had been there. Our sex life was completely gone, even though I knew that he still wanted me. His eyes would burn with desire, but for some reason he wouldn't allow himself to follow through on it, which added to both of our frustrations.

Quil came in to pick up their lunch, and I wished that he would tell me what was going on. I knew that he knew, but he was trying hard to stay out of it.

"Bella, don't look at me like that." Quil complained.

"I can't help it." I shook my head. There was a wicker tray that I placed a plate with five roast beef and cheddar sandwiches on and two massive bowls of potato soup. "I don't know what else to do. Jacob won't talk to me."

"I know." Quil sighed and leaned against one of the bar stools.

"This is exactly why I didn't want to get married." I mumbled. "It is like my parents all over again, except I'm not knocked up."

"Bella, that would break his heart to hear you say that."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh come on Quil, the walls aren't that thick. I'm sure that he can hear me."

Quil shrugged and reached out for the tray and I placed my hands over his. "Please, I need to know."

"You are right, but that's not my place." Quil let go of the tray and walked around the counter to me and leaned down to hug me. "Just give him time, Bells. I promise that this won't last forever."

I wrapped my arms around him, enjoying the warmth that I wasn't getting any other time and for a moment just relaxed. "I'm holding you to that promise." I mumbled into his chest.

"You do that, if needed I'll kick his ass for you."

"I can do that myself." I half joked.

Quil leaned back, smiling until he looked back at me and frowned. His hand reached out and caught a tear that slid down my cheek. I hadn't even realized that I was crying until then. "I know you can, just hang in there. You aren't the only one that he's being difficult with."

A customer came in, he kissed my hair, and walked back around to take his and Jacob's lunch with him.

(* * * * )

There was usually a steady lunch crowd that continued into dinner and I was thankful that I had the hustle and bustle of serving others. I really enjoyed that part of the job and loved watching people be satisfied with a meal that I created for them. There was a small chime over the door that let me know when someone entered, so I was able to stay in the kitchen to prepare soups, or walk through the bookstore, putting books back where they went, or restocking new release items that came in.

It was fairly normal to randomly hear a loud drill, the rumble of the air compressor, or the loud laughter of one of the guys when something funny happened. I usually wondered what had happened and sometimes Claire would come in and fill me in on what had happened. I was thankful that she wasn't here today as I cringed, when I heard their voices getting louder and angrier.

"Stop it, JACOB!"

"QUIL, Do NOT start with ME!" Jacob yelled back.

"Get your crap, together." Quil challenged.

"Dammit! I'm trying to. You don't know. . ."

"Like hell I don't." Quil interrupted.

"Being in my head is NOT the same thing." Jacob growled.

A stream of profanity sprung from both of them and I cringed again as I heard these two friends attacking each other, thankful that at least no one else was close by to hear it. I heard the garage door slam, feeling the whole building shake from the force.

"God, I hope that wasn't a mistake." Quil muttered afterwards.

There was one register for both the cafe and the bookstore, so that I could maintain both of them at the same time. I made it through my first Christmas season with the store and cafe and it was a fantastic success. Seth brought Amber home and she stayed upstairs in the guest room and worked with me through the busy season.

I was doing some general cleaning as I prepared to close for the day when I heard the chime over the door and Amber's voice. "Bella!" She called, excited.

"In the kitchen," I responded and I heard the flapping of the doors that divided the kitchen from the cafe.

Amber was a few inches taller than myself and had light brown hair with blonde highlights, freckles sprinkled across her nose and cheeks, and blue-gray eyes. She brought life to any room she entered and I didn't think she ever knew a stranger. She didn't babble, but loved to talk and somehow you found that you were able to spill your deepest and darkest secrets to her. I was sure it was good that Seth had already quit phasing when he met her or I don't think he would have been able to keep the secret from her.

"What's up?" I asked as I drained the soapy water from the sink.

"He proposed!" She screamed and almost knocked me over as she hugged me tightly.

"Awww, that is fantastic." I plastered a smile on my face and hoped that she couldn't tell the dread that I felt. I wanted to be happy for Seth and Amber, but I couldn't help but feel worried for them. If Jacob and I couldn't seem to make marriage work happily, then I didn't know how anyone did.

"Thanks Bella, I know that if we can be even half as happy as you and Jacob are then I know everything will be fine." She beamed and didn't seem to notice my reluctance as she told me every detail of their engagement. Seth had taken her out on a boat and as they watched the sunset he took her hands and asked her to marry him. I was impressed that I was able to nod my head and smile at the appropriate times. Seth came and got her about an hour after she arrived.

"Congrats, Seth," I gave him a hug, which he returned before taking Amber into his arms.

"Bella, you and Jacob gotta come. We are having a small party at my house." Seth said excited. They continued to talk and it seemed like they were going to have a short engagement and possibly get married in the next couple of months.

"I'll see, I'm not sure what Jacob is doing." I answered, when Seth asked again for us to come.

"Please, I know we would both love for you to come." Amber encouraged.

"Alright, I'll come." I just wasn't sure how to tell them that I wasn't sure that Jacob would come or that I didn't even know where he was.

To my surprise, Jacob was the happy and wonderful man that I had always known and loved the whole time that we were out. He never let me go as he held my hand, or had his arms wrapped around me. I was in heaven, but terribly confused. I smiled and laughed often, leave it to Quil to be able to lighten any mood. Whatever their problem had been, it seemed that they had worked it out as well. However my thoughts kept returning to the contrast of Jacob's behavior. I didn't know what to think. Was Jacob simply putting on a show in front of his friends and family so that no one would know the difficulties that we really faced?

Was this his way of apologizing? That didn't make any sense to me either. Jacob was always one to speak first, think later. So I knew that if he had something on his mind that he would simply say it. So it had to be something that he didn't feel like he could share with me, and _that_ scared me to death.

After the excitement of the party wore off, Jacob and I walked back to our house. Our joined hands swung easily with each step that we took and the stars shown brightly. There was no moon, but by now we were both familiar with the terrain.

"It's been a great evening." Jacob said, casually.

"Yeah, it really has."

"Do you think that we were that sappy when we first got engaged?"

"Most likely." I looked down sadly and I caught Jacob glance at me out of the corner of his eye. He bit his lip, a nervous gesture that I knew he picked up from me.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"I don't understand, Jake."

"I know, I didn't expect it to be this hard."

"I didn't either."

"I'm not giving up." Jacob promised.

"I don't want you to." I looked up at him and he wrapped his arms around me, lifting me off the ground as my arms went around his neck. I wanted to tell him that I wasn't going to give up either, that we were worth fighting for. And maybe I did as we made love to each other that night.

(* * * * *)

Things were much better for a while and then a couple months later Jacob was distant again. I was speechless as it actually got even worse than it was before. The slightest thing would set him off. There were times when I was actually scared of him, and I could tell that he knew.

"Bella..." He said sadly.

I jumped back. "Don't you dare touch me!" I shrieked.

"I would never . . ." He was breathing heavily, his hands balled up into fists on his sides.

"Jacob, I don't understand any of this. So don't start to say what you will or won't do." I walked to the door of our room. "I'm heading out and if it weren't for the store and cafe, I wouldn't be coming back tonight."

Jacob leaped towards the door. "No, Bella, please. I just need time."

"Time for what?" I was beyond furious as I paced back in forth with angry steps.

"It's just. . ." The phone rang, and I knew that he would answer it. We didn't get a lot of phone calls, so they were usually important when they did call. "Dammit," Jacob mumbled as he picked it up. He nodded his head as he listened and I could tell that something was wrong. "I'll be right on it... No, it is not a problem, this is what I'm here for... I'm glad to help... See you soon."

I had come back in and sat on the bed with my feet tucked under me. "What's going on?" I started to wonder if he would be able to tell me, or if that was a secret as well.

"A small group of friends went camping, but it seems that one of them got lost, they can't find her. They looked all day for her scared that they would get in trouble, but decided that getting help was more important. So her dad is getting a search party and wanted some help."

I nodded my head, I didn't know what more to say.

"I'm heading over to her house now, once I have her scent I should be able to track her easily."

I kept nodding my head at the appropriate times as Jacob continued. He didn't want to howl in case it alerted Paul, Leah, or Jared, so he called Quil, Brady, and Colin and they all agreed to meet him out in the woods for further information.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." He kissed me quickly, my fingers touching the tingle that his lips left behind as he walked out of the room.

I leaned back on the bed for a long time thinking about what I should do. Slowly, I got ready for bed and looked around at the emptiness of the room, and I couldn't handle it any longer. With a heavy heart and a deep sigh, I walked out.

**Author'sNote:** The next chapter will be Jacob's POV and he will explain himself. Sorry for the cliffy, but it has been smooth sailing for too long, hehe.

headboard (the design is completely different than what I described but wanted to give an example of a carved headboard) - majestyoftrees DOT com/wp-content/uploads/2008/02/headboard_eagle_detail DOT jpg


	64. Chapter 59 - GOODBYE

Song: Remind me who I am by Jason Gray

- you tube dot com **/watch?v=eKyY8zfjBMQ**

**Chapter 59 - GOODBYE**

JACOB'S POV

I had never been more frustrated in all my life. This wasn't supposed to be so hard! Not to mention that as soon as I started to feel like things were getting easier then something would happen that would cause the whole cycle to start over again.

Maybe I shouldn't be keeping it a secret from Bella, but I really wanted to surprise her. It also wasn't her issue, it was my own. In my head, it sounded so simple. I would stop phasing and then we could grow old together. I talked to Quil and he would take over as alpha for Colin and Brady. They all knew that they could quit if they wanted to, but both Colin and Brady just really loved being wolves and didn't see any reason to stop. It made sense for Quil to keep phasing to be able to age with Claire. She was now nine years old and they are the best of friends. Quil couldn't imagine anything different right now, but at the same time knew that there wasn't an imprinted pair that hadn't ended up being together.

Things would get better after I would phase, but it made me feel like a drug addict. Like I _needed_ him, in order to be _me_. I didn't like the dependency that I had. I could go one month pretty easily, the second month was harder, and by the third month it felt like I was going to explode from the inside out. I was scared to death that at any time I would actually do that, and if I happened to be near Bella when that would happen then I would hurt her. I couldn't let that happen so I would stay away from her, which would make her angry and that was an extremely dangerous combination.

After the huge fight with Quil I swore that I wouldn't let it get that bad again, but I didn't know how to keep that promise. I could actually see fear in Bella's eyes when she would look at me and it was the most painful thing I had ever seen.

"Jacob, I don't understand any of this. So don't start to say what you will or won't do." Bella walked to the door of our room. "I'm heading out and if it weren't for the store and cafe, I wouldn't be coming back tonight."

My heart almost stopped at the thought of Bella leaving me and I leaped towards the door. How on earth did things get this terrible?

"No, Bella, please. I just need time."

"Time for what?" Bella was beyond furious as she paced back and forth with angry steps.

"It's just. . ." I was about to tell her everything when the phone rang. I debated about not answering it at all, but it rarely rang unless it was important. "Dammit," I mumbled as I picked it up.

I was told about a missing teenage camper, then explained it to Bella, and called the guys to meet me in the woods.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." I kissed her quickly before leaving, praying that it wouldn't be the last kiss I would give her.

Bella looked so surprised by the gesture as her fingers touched her lips for a moment, and I cringed on the inside. Was I trying so hard to keep her safe and keep my distance from her that I didn't even kiss her on a regular basis? I tried to think of when I had kissed her last and I was blank. No wonder Bella didn't want to stick around, I was treating her terribly without any sort of explanation. That was about to change, I would tell her everything as soon as I got back.

I went downstairs and looked at my wedding ring still on my finger and slowly took it off, placing it in the bowl on the bench in the garage. Part of me felt like I shouldn't even be wearing it in case I exploded at some random moment, but I couldn't take it off. It was my constant reminder of why I was quitting in the first place. The money spent to buy me a new ring if it were to shatter into pieces would be well worth being able to keep it on my finger. I hated taking it off, but didn't really have a choice when I knew that I was going to phase.

It didn't take long at Britney's house, I mostly just needed to step inside for a moment so that I could get her scent. I got additional information on where they were camping and then I was able to leave. However it was long enough for the thunderstorm that had been threatening in the distance to make it's grand entrance.

In no time I was on four legs with my shorts attached to my leg.

_Where to_? Brady asked.

_They were just past the falls. They all went rafting, except she didn't want to go. She was supposed to stay at the campsite, they didn't know she was missing until they returned several hours later._ I explained. They all got her scent from me and together we raced to the campsite and then continued to follow her scent. It wasn't that difficult to follow until it became clear that she felt lost and walked back and forth in a large circle.

_Do you hear that_? Quil asked.

The rain was pouring down in large sheets, making it difficult to see and the thunder rumbled loudly all around us. _No, I don't hear anything._ I stated.

_I thought I heard something as well_, Collin added.

_Go with what you thought you heard and I'll follow you_. I offered to Quil.

The ground was soaked with large puddles here and there as we ran through the area. The lightening was bright and messed with our vision with each burst of light, followed quickly by the clap of thunder. Despite the bad weather, in the distance I could faintly hear the sound of crying.

_Good ears, Quil_. I encouraged.

_Thanks, Jake._

It hadn't taken us long to find where she was and a few minutes later I could see her. She was hunched at the base of a thick tree, taking cover under the branches. Her long hair was cloaked around her soaking wet shoulders and her arms were wrapped around her legs that were curled up to her chest. Her whole body was shaking, a combination of being cold and from crying, I could see the goosebumps along her arms.

_I'm going to phase out and carry her home_. I told them.

_Do you want any help?_ Brady asked.

_Not right now, four huge men in the woods would probably scare her. However stay close in case she seems afraid of me or doesn't want to come for some reason._

_Alright, I'll run home and call her family so they will know she has been found and that you are bringing her home._ Quil offered.

_Sounds good._

I phased out and put on my shorts. They were covered in mud and completely soaked, but I didn't really care. "Britney!" I yelled her name, so that it wouldn't seem like I sprung out of thin air and so that I didn't scare her.

"HELP!" She yelled back and I saw her scramble to get out from under the tree. Her jeans and t-shirt were covered in thick mud and she wrapped her arms around herself.

I walked to her quickly and a large flash of lightening zigzagged across the sky. "Hi, I'm Jacob Black. Do you know who I am?"

"Y-y-y-y-ye-yes", she stuttered.

"I have been looking for you." I walked close enough to touch her, but I didn't. "Are you hurt?"

"No-o-o, I j-j-j-us-s-t got los-s-t-t-t-t."

I reached out my hand to her. "Well then lets get you home before we both drown."

She gave me a weak smile and took my hand, hers was so cold that it almost hurt. "I'm sorry my hand is so hot, I was, um really moving fast, looking for you."

She was quiet for a while, as we continued to walk. "It actually feels really good. I have been so cold for so long." It was good sign that she had stopped stuttering, but somehow the rain started to come down even harder than it already was.

"Do you mind if I carry you? It would get us both home a lot faster."

"Yeah, sure."

I picked her up with my arm under her knees and my other arm behind her shoulders. I hunched over a little to try and shield her body from the rain as I began to run.

"Have you been searching by yourself?" Britney asked.

"No, I have some friends that were helping and I know that your parents had a search party gathered, but I'm not sure how this weather affected the turnout."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"No problem."

It didn't take much longer and I could see her house and held her a little tighter as we approached. Her family members were all gathered on the front porch, and they all ran towards me. It was so fantastic to see a family that was united and it was so clear how much they loved and cared for one another.

"Thank you so much," her mother cried and hugged me tightly.

"It's my pleasure. I was glad that I could help." I smiled at them, shook hands with the father and then I excused myself to get home.

I used my key to unlock the cafe and went upstairs to our room. The room was almost exactly the way that I left it. Except, no Bella, sleeping in our bed. No Bella, in the bathroom. I even walked to the guest room and she wasn't there either.

"No, no, no," I fell to the ground, slumping loudly against the wall in the hallway and began to cry. I haven't cried in such a long time that it felt foreign and completely strange. My heart was breaking and I knew that it was all my fault. How could I possibly have been so stupid to think that I could do this by myself? That I didn't need Bella's support and understanding to help me through this process. A puddle formed on the carpet from my sopping shorts, as I continued to sob and sob.

A small, cold hand grazed my shoulder and immediately my hand reached out towards the contact and my head snapped up. "Bella?" I mumbled, my eyes were swollen and hazy from crying.

"Yes, Jacob."

Without further thought I yanked her into my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and held her like a child holding a toy doll. My hands were pressed into her back and my face was at her neck as I continued to cry. Bella didn't struggle or push me away, but she didn't really respond in any way. Her arms stayed limp by her side, she seemed to know that this was about me processing my own behavior. She didn't say anything for a long time, I guess she got used to not understanding me lately. That realization hurt more and so I began to mumble out apologies to her.

"Oh Bella. . . I'm so sorry. . . Please forgive me. . . I've been a complete idiot. . ."

That last statement seemed to have caught her attention. "Yes, you have been." She interrupted. "Care to tell me why?"

"Yes, I'll tell you everything."

Sitting in our hallway I explained to her that I was trying to stop phasing and that was why I was so extremely moody. I explained the cycle of how I felt great right after I had phased, and then how the intensity would build and build inside of me. Bella would nod her head and at first it seemed that she understood, then it seemed the more she thought about it, the angrier she became.

"Jacob, that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard!"

"I know, I know."

"Did you not think that maybe I liked your wolf?"

"What? No. I thought you wanted me to age."

"I do, but I have been with your wolf too and not just you. I ride him, pet him, and I love him too."

"You make him sound like a pet."  
"Well. . ." Bella shrugged.

And suddenly I was laughing so hard that I almost dumped Bella out of my lap. I held her tightly to keep that from happening and Bella scowled, slapping me in the chest with her hand. "Stop laughing at me!"

"As you wish," I pretended to get a key and lock my lips tight, but I couldn't keep my shoulders from shaking from laughter or my lips from smiling.

"Ohh," Bella groaned, got up out of my lap, and stood in the hallway, shaking her head. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Apparently you are going to ride me," I smirked.

"Hey, I thought those lips were sealed."

"Oops, I forgot."

Bella wiped her backside that had been sitting in my lap. "Jeez, Jake, do you think you could have at least dried off some before you freaked out?" Bella tried to hide a smirk, but failed.

"Excuse me for losing it when I thought you had left me. Where were you?"

"In the bookstore, I couldn't stand to be in our room alone anymore." Bella took a deep breath and it was a reminder of how serious things really were between us.

"Bells..." I shook my head. "I'm so sorry."

"I can't handle it, when you don't tell me what is going on. Do not keep me in the dark again. We are supposed to be a team."

"You are right. I don't know how, but we can do this together." I got up off the floor, walked over to her and rested my hands on her shoulders. "Please give me the chance to do this the right way."

"Alright, and I don't know how I can help, but I'll try. It will be a huge relief just knowing the reason behind your mood swings, and I can give you space rather than you leaving me."

"I'll never leave you, Bells."

"I know, but that is what it felt like. That you didn't want to be near me, you wouldn't even touch me."

I explained my fear of exploding and that I didn't want to be near her if or when that happened. Bella told me that she understood and we hugged each other tightly. I scooped her up in my arms and apologized to her for getting her all wet, by taking all her clothes off and we washed each other in the warm shower and kissed, rubbed our bodies together, and groped like teenagers.

I woke up the next morning completely naked with a huge smile on my face. Bella was awake, leaving tiny kisses across my chest and neck before landing on my lips. It was Sunday and neither of us worked so we had the whole day to ourselves. We kissed passionately and made love to each other before going downstairs to have breakfast.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked, as I loaded our dishes into the dishwasher.

"I think that you owe me a ride." Bella smiled, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Didn't I already give you one." I smirked, and winked at her.

Bella blushed and chuckled. "Yes, but I was talking about the other more furry you."

"Already?" I asked surprised.

"Well you are quitting and I assume that you were a wolf when searching for the lost girl." Bella bit the edge of her bottom lip. "So, I figure now we go for a last run and then I will do everything I can to help you."

"Oh, Bells. . ." I wrapped my arms around her and leaned my cheek on the top of her head. "You're absolutely amazing. I love you so much."

We both held onto each other for a long time and then Bella looked up at me and whispered. "Lets do this."

It was a cold morning from the storm that had come through the night and Bella went back upstairs to put on jeans, her boots, and grabbed her jacket. Despite my wolf being very warm to ride, she still got cold when I would run fast and with this being the final run I think that we both knew that I would want to run like the wind.

I took several deep breaths and it seemed like the realization of what I was getting ready to do really sunk in deep. Could I really give him up? At the end when I was no longer on four legs, could it really be the last time? I closed my eyes and tried to picture it in my mind, my hands were clinched into fists down on our small kitchen table. It was like thinking about cutting off my arm or leg, sure I could live without it, but I also knew that my life was never going to be the same.

Bella came and wrapped her arms around me, pressing herself into my back and I could feel her kiss between my shoulder blades. Quietly we walked outside, our house was a little more in town than my dad's house, so it was a short walk to get into the cover of trees. We were hand in hand, until we came to a stop and slowly Bella pulled my shirt over my head. I remained still as she undressed me, neither of us said anything for a long time.

"You ready?" I asked, with a sigh.

"Yeah," Bella answered softly.

I let the heat that I was so familiar with consume me and in an instant I was on four legs. Bella stepped forward and ran her fingers through my fur.

"I love you," Bella murmured.

My chest rumbled in a low purr and I realized that my wolf loved her just as much as I did. I nuzzled my head against her neck and shoulder, giving a soft whine. I wished that I could speak as a wolf and tell her how much she meant to me. How much my wolf loved to have her touch him, how he loved her trust in that he would never let her fall, and most of all he loved that she loved him.

Slowly, I lowered myself to the ground and silently Bella got on my back. Her legs wrapped around my torso and she laid forward with her arms around my neck. I knew that she had learned to ride well and she could sit up, holding on with her legs or onto my fur, so for her to lean over it was her way of hugging him. With Bella securely in place I began to run. I went to all of our favorite places, to the ponds that we would swim in, the waterfall that I proposed at, and to hundreds of places in between. Bella kept one arm around my neck, unless she sat up to get a better view of where we were, her other hand consistently moved through my fur.

My wolf had become so second nature to me that I didn't really think about the feel of the leaves as my paws crunched them into the ground or the squish of the mud as it was thrown behind me.

After several hours of running I felt Colin and Brady phase in. They were simply going for a quick run because they were bored. I could feel the heaviness of my own heart reflected in them when they both realized that this was my final phase.

_Jake, I'm going to miss you._ Brady said what they were both thinking.

_I couldn't ask for a better mentor, thank you_. Colin added.

_Thanks guys. I'll still be here for you if you ever need me, just not like this. Quil will be taking over, however either of you can quit anytime_. I told them.

Mentioning Quil made me wish that he was here. Brady and Colin both howled, those that had stopped phasing would know it was them and not an emergency that they needed to phase for. However it would alert Quil and a few minutes later he phased in. I could feel him poking around in our heads, trying to figure out what is going on.

_So, Bella knows?_ Quil asked for clarification.

_Yeah, she is with me now._ I answered

_Good_.

_Quil, I'm sorry I didn't tell her from the start. I know that put you in an awkward situation._

_Yeah, it did._ Quil acknowledged honestly.

I'm not sure that we all really meant to, but we ended up all four meeting together. I think that Bella could tell when the other wolves joined in from the way that my running usually changed. It was still smooth and even, but I was also distracted. Sometimes, looking into their mind instead of paying attention to what was in front of me. So it didn't seem to surprise Bella when we all circled together.

"I need down for a moment." Bella said, patting my shoulders with her hands.

It gets uncomfortable for her to ride for a long time without a break. I crouched down and she slid off, holding my side until she had her balance.

"Go," Bella said as she pushed against my shoulder.

I tilted my head at her in confusion.

"Go, run with your pack. I'll be here when you get back."

My wolf whimpered and I didn't want to leave her.

"I'll be fine." She reached out and pet around my ear and kissed the tip of my snout.

_Jeez, Jake..._ Quil snickered _I would make some snide comment, but instead,_ he paused for a moment and in his mind I saw the different times that Bella has spent with my wolf, talking to him, touching him, it was fantastic. _I hope you know how lucky you are. Even the other imprints aren't as comfortable with the wolves as Bella is._

I nodded my big head and licked her cheek. My tongue was huge compared to her head and I licked from her jaw to her ear.

Bella giggled and wiped her face. "That is still gross you know."

We all four barked out a laugh and Bella looked at us. She backed up and sat down on a fallen tree that was next to a small stream that flowed by. "Go," she whispered again.

I finally agreed and we began to run extremely fast with Quil on my flank. We were a united front, like a bullet going through the air. There wasn't a specific place that we were going to, so we just all ran as fast as we could and because I was faster sometimes I would get a good distance ahead and then let them catch up. We had been running for awhile and I knew I needed to get back to Bella.

I ran fast again at my full speed creating several yards between myself and the guys, then I started to loop around and weave through the trees even faster.

_Wait, Jake._ I heard them yell, but continued to go at my full speed.

I doubled back and quickly I was behind Quil on his flank.

_Sorry._ Quil said and started to slow down.

_No, stay where you are_. I told him.

_What?_

_It's time, Quil._

I ran the next few minutes behind him and they all knew that I was passing on the reins to him. At first it didn't really feel different, but then I could feel Quil take on the role and some of the authority seemed to shift. Part of me was relieved because I never really wanted to have the responsibility to begin with, however there was another part of me that wanted to fight and keep the control.

Quil led us back to where Bella was and we all came to a stop.

_Thank you, Jake_.

I brought my head down. _You are welcome, my friend._

Colin and Brady both hunched down in front of Quil, submitting to his leadership and it felt right, like my time as alpha was over and I was able to comfortably place that responsibility on Quil.

Bella stepped towards us and her eyes were wide and jaw laxed open in surprise, I think that she knew what had happened. She came and stood between Quil and myself, placing a hand on each of our heads.

"Thank you." She said looking back and forth between us.

For a long time no one said anything, even our thoughts were rather quiet. Bella took a deep sigh and looked at me. "I . . . I don't want to take you away."

I shook my big head, and then phased back to human to speak for myself. "You aren't Bella. That is partially why I was keeping it a secret what I was doing. I didn't want you to blame yourself. I'm doing this for us, not just for you."

"Are you sure?" Bella asked.

"Yes." I stepped closer to her, taking her in my arms. "You are my everything, I don't _need_ to be a wolf any longer."

"What about the Volturi?" Bella whispered.

"Edward has promised to let me know when they become an issue, but I'm not going to let them dictate my life. I can phase again if I ever need to." I answered, with my arms still around her. Her head was on my shoulder and I rested my cheek on the top of her head. "You ready to get home."

I felt her nod her head and I kissed her hair before I took two long steps backwards and phased back into my wolf.

(* * * * * *)

It had been three extremely long months and I knew that I would not have made it without Bella by my side. I haven't phased again since our last run, but there were so many times that I thought I was going to completely explode. I would close my eyes and hold my head as I could feel my form blurring, sometimes it would help to go for a run and just scream until the shaking subsided. It was a very lonely time in my life with both Bella and Quil giving the space that I needed.

There was an intense night when I had a bad dream the bed was shaking so badly that Bella woke me up actually scared that I was going to phase in my sleep. I wanted to start sleeping in the guest room, but Bella told me that she would be coming with me if I tried to sleep some place else. At times her stubbornness would make me angry and I could feel myself growling.

"Don't you growl at me, Jacob." Bella cautioned, but remained calm.

"I can't help it."

"Remember who you are. You are a man, not a beast."

That became our thing and she would come and whisper to me who I was to her. "You're my husband. . . You are my best friend . . . You are strong . . . You are my everything, I love you. Don't forget, this is for us."

Her encouragement and love became my source of strength and helped me to remain focused on my goal.

In the last couple weeks I began to feel like a break through was made and I don't know if it was my wolf giving up or me figuring out to override his dominance. It was like a stress induced weight was lifted off of mine and Bella's shoulders and we could both breathe easier. Bella smiled all the time and it was wonderful, I didn't realize how much my uneasiness was affecting her.

Tonight we were celebrating our one year anniversary, and quite a year it had been. I was waiting in the kitchen as Bella finished getting ready. She came down in a beautiful cranberry red dress that had a slight shimmer to it. She must have gotten a new bra or something because she was smokin' hot with the deep neckline of the dress.

"Hey, beautiful." I gave her a hand down the last step.

Bella blushed and had a beautiful glow to her cheeks. "Thank you."

We walked out to our Rabbit and I drove us to Port Angeles and ate at the steak and seafood restaurant that we had gone to on our very first date. It was fun to be able to reflect back on our relationship. It was still owned and operated by my cousins, but they left us alone and gave us our privacy.

We were finishing up our desert when we decided it was time to exchange gifts. Bella and I didn't give each other a lot of presents, it just wasn't something that was overly important to either one of us. But after the year that we have had I felt like it was important that we find a way to acknowledge the accomplishment of making it through it.

"Bella, I'm so sorry for the way that I have behaved."

"Jacob, stop! We've gone over this." Bella shook her head. "I don't need your apology, it has been said and forgiven."

"Alright, but you will just have to keep forgiving me, because I can't stop saying how grateful I am."

Bella smiled and leaned over the table and I met her as our lips caressed each other.

As we kissed, I reached into my pocket to get out her present. I had a small black box that I wrapped in purple paper, I was going to put a bow on it, but then it would have gotten squished in my pocket, so I decided not to. Once our lips left one another, Bella looked down and saw the box on the table.

"Thank you." She smiled and picked it up off the table.

"You should probably open it before thanking me."

"Nah, you always give me fantastic presents." Bella smiled, happily.

"Glad you think so."

Slowly Bella used her nail to open the tape without tearing the paper and then unwrapped the paper from the box. She lifted the lid and surrounded by soft foam was a wooden wolf charm. I had used another small branch from our driftwood tree and used my tools to carve it when I needed time to myself. Two weeks ago I visited with my dad and used some of his stain to make it the same russet-brown color as my wolf.

"Oh, Jake," Bella bit her lip and immediately her eyes filled with tears. "I can't. . . I can't believe it." Bella blubbered through her tears.

Over the years I had added several other charms, such as a shell from the beach, a book, a conversation heart that said 'marry me', and a tiny motorcycle. I knew that she would love it and understand the significance of the wolf, as well as her being able to look at it on her wrist on a daily basis. But I didn't expect her to begin to sob.

"Oh Bells," I got out of my chair and knelt on the floor next to her chair. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I rubbed her back as she cried.

"I'm sorry . . . I didn't mean to . . . it's just . . ." Bella continued to blubber and sob.

"Shhhh," I cooed. "It's alright." I continued to hold her until she finally was able to get her emotions under control and took a deep sigh.

Bella used her napkin to wipe her face. "Well, that was unexpected." She half laughed.

"You're telling me." I kissed her lips softly and I could feel her smile against my lips. "I'm really glad that you liked it."

Bella gave her face another wipe and took a deep sigh. "You ready for yours?" She asked.

"Sure, not sure how you're going to top that." I teased.

"Is that a challenge?" Bella smirked.

It hadn't been, but I took a moment and thought about it. "Alright, you're on."

Bella reached into her purse and pulled out a small gift bag. It had pale blue and pink stripes with white tissue paper. I pulled out the paper and tipped it over and into my hand fell two small knitted socks. I looked over at Bella confused. "You thought you could challenge my gift with a tiny pair of socks?"

Bella began to laugh. "They aren't socks, they are booties."

I thought about it for a moment. "Sorry, but that isn't helping. What are booties?" Then the moment the question left my lips I remembered. I gasped, realizing what she was telling me.

I could see Bella's grin slowly spread across her face to match my own. "Congratulations, Jake. We're having a baby!"

**Author's Note:** I hope that this chapter answered all your questions and that I am fully forgiven for freaking you out. :)


	65. Chapter 60 - YEAH BABY!

Song: 2 in 1 by Evi and Nikiforos

- you tube dot com /watch?v=n8c0M5Bc19I&feature=results_video&playnext=1&list=PLC39997F4532DE735

**Chapter 60 – YEAH BABY!**

We came back from our anniversary dinner completely ecstatic. A couple days later we threw a huge party and invited all of our friends. It was the first time that we really had company in our new home. It was sort of weird with the shop, cafe, bookstore, and home all being combined but it worked great. We all started out in the cafe eating together at the various tables. Bella made her famous chicken enchiladas and I helped with the beans and rice. Together we made cookies and had to clean up the kitchen and ourselves from the flour and sugar that "spilled" in the process.

After eating some brought their chair from the cafe into the bookstore and others lounged on the couches there.

"I'm so happy for you, Jacob." My dad said, rubbing his lips together like he wanted to say more, but didn't.

"I'm sorry, Dad, I should have told you what I was doing."

"It wasn't that, but I hated seeing what was happening to you and Bella because of it." He took my hand and squeezed it. "However, I know you learned an important lesson all on your own. That is what being a couple is all about, learning and growing together."

"Thanks Dad, I won't keep anything like that from her again."

"What are you keeping from Bella?" Charlie asked.

"Umm..." I glanced at Dad, begging for him to help me out.

"It was from Rachel. Jacob kept the secret that Bella was pregnant for three days and she is pissed." Dad smiled, and I nodded slightly at him grateful for the cover. It wasn't a complete lie, Rachel was upset, but it was more like an exaggeration because she got over it pretty quickly.

"I know, silly girl. We wanted to tell everyone together. Besides I figured she was busy with her new little one." A few months ago Rachel had a little boy, they named him Patrick. I was a bear then, trying so hard to stop phasing that I knew I wasn't near the supportive brother that I should have been. Luckily Bella covered for me, and the baby became a great distraction for her, visiting often to give me the space that I needed. Now that it was over I explained to Rachel and Paul what was going on and both of them understood. It was a difficult time when Paul had stopped phasing, even though him imprinting calmed him down his wolf still resisted being put aside.

"Oh, um, congrats Jacob." Charlie slapped me on the back.

"Thanks." We stared at each other a little awkwardly.

I really had no idea what it was like for the father of the girl you knocked up, even if she was your wife at the time. After a long pause Dad helped me out again changing the topic with Charlie and planning out their next fishing trip. I was seriously going to have to take Dad out, name the baby after him, or do something nice, he saved my butt twice today.

(* * * *)

Once Bella returned from going to the bathroom for the millionth time, she crawled into bed next to me. The first six months of Bella's pregnancy was not easy. She was so sick to start out that she thought she would never leave the bathroom. Everything made her nauseous, even the soups and sandwiches from the cafe were unappealing to her, and she actually lost 15 pounds. Everyone said that the second trimester would get better, but nothing really changed.

"You need to figure out how to get some food in you." I said concerned and wrapped my arms around her, placing my hands on her round stomach as she rested her head on my chest.

"Yeah, I know." She took a deep sigh. "You are going to regret saying that when I eventually blow up like a balloon." She whispered.

"Are you seriously worried about that? That I won't find you attractive?" I shook my head. "That's crazy Bella."

"No, it's not."

"Yes it is and sort of insulting, like I'm some jerk only after your smokin' hot bod."

"Well you are, aren't ya?" Bella smirked, mischievously.

"Absolutely not! Now get over here." I rolled her on top of me and began to kiss her passionately. I could feel her round stomach pressed into mine and slowly rolled her over. Her night shirt didn't really fit and I trailed kisses down her neck and lifted her shirt, kissing her belly. I continued to kiss her stomach and touched her skin when I felt a little bump against my lips.

I looked up at Bella in amazement. "Did you feel that?" She asked.

"Yeah, was that him?" I asked, still looking up at Bella.

Bella nodded. "It sure was, she really likes you."

"Well he better." I placed both of my hands over her stomach and I could feel our little baby kick and move around inside of her.

"How about Sandy?" Bella asked, as I continued to touch her stomach.

"For what? I asked.

"Baby name."

"Um, too dog like."

"Exactly." Bella grinned and I rolled my eyes.

"Marie," I suggested.

"Maybe, if you want family names." Bella paused for a moment. "Sarah?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so. I love my mom, but it's also sad. It is like I can't remember as much as I want to about her. I don't want to feel that every time I call my kid."

Bella gave me a small hug. "I understand that."

"I also like something that can be shortened. You know like Jacob becomes Jake and Bella becomes Bells."

"Umm," Bella said thoughtfully. "We can keep thinking about it."

"Sure, sure." I took a deep breath, releasing it slowly.

Bella smiled and relaxed with her eyes closed, rolling over to her side and I snuggled in behind her, keeping my hands on her stomach.

The following morning we drove to Forks for Bella's doctor visit. They were normally once a month, but her doctor was a little concerned with how much weight she had lost so she wanted to have weekly appointments until Bella got the weight back on. We walked in hand in hand and Bella checked herself in at the counter while I waited. The room was nicely decorated with pictures of families or tiny babies wrapped in soft blankets. There was one with a small toddler with four tiny puppies crawling all over her and she was laughing.

"Do you think we will ever get a dog?" Bella asked wrapping her arms around me from behind.

I laughed. "You ready for a new pet already?"

"Maybe . . ." Bella smiled, shrugging her shoulders. "Charlie seems to really like Maggie."

"Yeah, that was a great idea." For Christmas we got Charlie a two year old Labrador mix. She brought some excitement to his quiet house and would curl up and sleep on his feet when watching TV, so it was a good combination.

Dr. Hobbs came and called us back for our appointment. She was an average woman with short blonde hair and soft smile. Bella removed her shoes and got on the scale.

"It looks like you have gained two pounds." Dr. Hobbs said.

"Thats good, right?" I questioned.

"That is what we have been hoping for." Bella nodded her head, even though she didn't look happy about it.

I took her hand as we walked to her appointment room. Bella sat down on the bed and the doctor asked her a series of questions.

"Well, lets take a look inside and see what we can see." Dr. Hobbs said, as she got the sonogram machine set up. This wasn't our first one, but to be honest last time all I saw was a strange looking blob, thinking the doctor had to be on something to try and say what anything was. Bella on the other hand cried through the whole thing even calling the blob beautiful of all things.

The doctor got the gel smoothed over her stomach, pressing the wand over her and the images on the screen began to take shape.

"Oh, wow," I murmured, the images looked so different. There was a clear profile and I could see my baby's round head and tiny arms and legs. Both legs were kicking and the doctor moved closer to the baby's face and I could see him sucking his thumb.

"Hello, baby." Bella smiled, with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Then Dr. Hobbs clicked something on the screen and I saw my baby come to life. Against the black screen I could see his round cheeks and the point of his tiny nose. His tiny lips smacked together in search of the thumb that was now pressed against his chin. I held Bella's hand as we both watched the images on the screen.

"Are you sure that you don't want to know the gender?" Dr. Hobbs asked. We decided that we wanted to wait to find out what we were having once he or she was born. There weren't a whole lot of things in life that were a pleasant surprise. We were going with simple green and brown decorations in the baby's room that we could then add pink or blue.

Bella and I looked at each other. "This is up to you, Bells. It doesn't make any difference to me."

"Are you sure? Cause you usually call her a him." Bella asked.

"And you usually call him a her." I smiled, with a small laugh. "But it doesn't matter to me what we are having, I just say him because that is what I'm used to. If we have a baby girl, I'll be just as happy."

Bella sniffled from the tears that she had shed while watching our baby on the screen and dried them off her face. "Okay, then lets wait."

I hugged her awkwardly, trying not to get the gel off her belly and kissed her softly.

Dr. Hobbs printed the pictures from the sonogram and gave them to us. She wanted to see Bella the next week as well, just to make sure that her weight gain continued. While in Forks we went to our childbirth class. I had gladly passed on helping Emily when she delivered Tommy, and was thrilled when her sister agreed to be her birthing coach. So everything about the delivery was all new to me, and quite frankly it scared me to death. What if something went wrong? What if he wouldn't come out? What if he came and we weren't ready? Bella was so tiny that I couldn't imagine something coming out of her.

We had an early lunch and then went to the hospital for our class. There were a total of five couples in class, three were married, one had her mother with her, the other couple was extremely quiet so I didn't know much about them. We started with a tour of the facilities, showing us the birthing beds used for labor and delivery and then took us by the recovery area. They explained that most stayed 1-3 days in the hospital after a normal delivery. The rooms were very basic with a standard hospital bed, a pull-out couch for a guest to sleep on, one additional chair and a TV mounted on the wall. Then we went to the nursery, there were six things lined in a row three of them had babies wrapped in blue blankets and one was wrapped in a pink.

All the girls awwed and cooed at the little bundles.

"Weren't they cute?" Bella asked.

I shrugged. "They were babies."

"You don't think all babies are cute?" Bella asked, seeming to be surprised by that.

"Well I haven't seen a whole lot of babies, but no, I don't think they are all cute. I have seen enough to know there are some freaky looking babies."

Bella glared, slapping my shoulder. "Don't say that. You're going to make our baby ugly."

"What? How could I possibly do that?"

Bella looked really angry at me, like I had done something really terrible. "You'll jinx it or something. It has got to be bad luck to call other babies ugly."

"Oh, jeez, sorry." I rubbed her back, between her shoulder blades.

Bella stayed really stiff in her shoulders, still glaring until her lips started twitching and she started laughing so hard that she half snorted.

"Bella?" I asked, really confused.

"I was completely joking." She said and then leaned forward, whispering in my ear. "I believe that there can be ugly babies too." Then she put her hand over her mouth in a guilty gesture, biting her lip softly.

I pretended to gasp in surprise and then held her tight. "You silly girl."

Then we went back to a small room with two long tables and twelve chairs. We received lots of papers, they were all pretty boring except for the topless pics in the breastfeeding stuff. I had to say that took me by surprise. Sure, I knew the concept of breastfeeding, but hadn't really given it a whole lot of thought and had no idea how it actually worked.

The pain doctor came in and talked about the process of getting an epidural and other techniques that could be used to manage pain. It didn't help my already nervous thoughts about the birth process. I didn't like the idea of Bella hurting so much.

"Are you going to do that?" I asked, talking about the epidural.

"I don't know. I hate needles and I have never really liked pain medication." Bella grimaced.

"You are a tough girl."

Bella took a deep breath, sighing slowly. "I sure, hope so."

Then we moved into the last stages of her pregnancy and signs to watch for to know if she were going into labor. It was really amazing how a body was able to change to accommodate a growing baby inside them and even more amazing was the dramatic changes it took in a matter of hours in order to go through the birth process.

"Are you scared?" I whispered to Bella, when our class was taking a break.

"Yes." Bella nodded. "However I think there is a reason it takes nine months, it gives you time to adjust to the idea." The baby inside her gave a hard kick and Bella winced a little. "This probably helps too and I can imagine in a few more months I'll be really ready to get her out."

I smiled and rubbed her stomach softly. "That's true. It will be nice to be able to do something. I feel so helpless right now."

Bella shook her head and placed her hand over mine that was still on her stomach. "You do far more than you realize. You have been so great, taking care of me when I've been so sick and you kept me from falling apart."

"Thanks," I sighed.

The break was over and we all moved to the floor. They taught us the recommended breathing, it seemed kind of stupid to me, it wasn't like someone would forget to breathe. Not to mention the 'hee hee whoo, hee hee whoo' technique added to the silliness. To my surprise it was common for the mother to get light headed or pass out from lack of oxygen, so breathing was more important than I would have thought. Then we went over how to push, another concept that seemed strange to me. I would have thought it would come naturally, something was there and needed to come out, so therefore push. However I tried really hard to not really think too hard about that process, but that failed miserably when they showed us a video of someone giving birth. It seriously was the most disturbing thing I had ever seen. First off, seeing lady parts that I had only seen on Bella in combination with the blood and screaming, it gave me the creeps.

"Jeez . . . They should have showed us that before you got knocked up." I mumbled to Bella.

Bella with eyes wide slowly nodded her head. "I can't do this."

I wanted to agree with her, but I felt like she needed my support at the moment. "Yes you can."

Bella just kept shaking her head, taking slow deep breathes.

"I bet that pain medication is sounding pretty good right about now." I smiled, trying to joke in order to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, no kidding."

At the end a pediatrician came in and talked to us about what to expect after the baby was born. He answered a lot of questions and I couldn't think of much to ask. Bella and I walked away with a lot to think about and at least a general idea of what to expect.

(* * * * *)

Bella progressed and suddenly went from all food being disgusting to not being able to eat enough. She was starving all the time, making us joke about her feeding our little wolf. In the next month Bella gained all the weight she lost plus an additional ten pounds.

"How about Gabriel? I asked. We were still debating baby names and would usually go to bed each night bantering different options.

"No, too angelic." Bella shook her head.

"How can a baby name be too angelic?" I asked.

Bella shrugged. "It just is. How about Danielle or Daniel?"

"Would you mind Dani for a girl?"

"Sure, I don't mind." Bella smiled, rolling over so that her body brushed against me.

Bella's belly grew, however the rest of her seemed to stay in great shape especially her chest that was filling quite nicely.

"Stop staring." Bella slapped me in the back of the head when she caught me checking her out.

"No, I get to do that." I winked at her. "And you thought I wouldn't find you attractive while you were pregnant." I grinned, smirking slightly.

"Oh, jeez," Bella rolled her eyes, but smiled, looking down at herself. "Yeah I sort of forgot about this part."

"Me too." I shrugged, but the grin on my face most likely gave away how much I really liked it.

Bella pretended like she didn't like my admiration as she got ready for bed.

"Did I tell you that I talked to Alice today?" Bella said, sleepily.

"Nope. How are they?"

"Good. They are enjoying France, but she wants to come visit before the baby is born for some shopping."

"Wouldn't it be better to wait until we know what the baby is, after he or she is born?" I asked.

Bella started laughing. "No, Alice thinks it is great that we don't know that way she can buy double of everything."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course. That is sooo Alice."

Bella nodded her head and laced her hand through mine. "Yeah, she is really excited, and I think that Edward is going to join her when she visits."

"When are you meeting?" I asked, rubbing her back.

"In a few weeks maybe, as soon as it works best for them. However they felt like it was too dangerous for them to come in this area, that someone might recognize them. And Edward spent too much time in Seattle for us to go there, so we might be going to Portland."

"Do you mind if I come?" I asked.

"Sure," she shrugged, looking at me confused. "You want to go shopping?"

I shrugged. "I don't really care, I just don't want you that far away, but I still want you to be able to go."

"That will be fun, thanks for coming." Bella reached up and kissed my lips. I kissed her back and we kissed each other late into the night, falling asleep in each others' arms.


	66. Chapter 61 - HELL NO

Author's Note: Jacob is now 24 and Bella is 26

**Chapter 61 – HELL NO**

Bella and I were on our way to Portland, to meet up with Alice and Edward. It was a long drive, at least for a pregnant lady, and I didn't want her to overwork herself, so we decided to make a weekend of seeing them.

The sun was starting to set as we pulled up to our hotel and I could see them in the parking lot waiting for us. Of course I knew that they wouldn't be aging or changing, but it was still weird to see them exactly the same. Alice was literally skipping in circles around Edward and he seemed to be laughing at her. She saw us pull up and started running towards the car. "Wait a minute, Alice." Edward said, taking her hand and pulled her back. "Give them a chance to get out of the car."

"You ready for this?" Bella asked, glancing at me as she reached for her door handle.

"I guess." I said with a sigh.

I got out and walked around as Bella stepped out of her side. Her belly was very large and her ankles were swollen, but her face glowed and she still looked beautiful. She waddled over to Alice and Edward and they both hugged her gently, it was clear neither of them really knew how to be around her right now. I approached them and paused for a moment, they still smelled really bad and my wolf that had been laying dormant raised his head and snarled within me. Bella being pregnant, had made me want to be overly protective of her and being around vampires was much more difficult than I thought it would be.

Bella tripped and landed right in Edward's arms. "Are you alright?" Edward asked, catching her easily.

I was trying really hard to control myself and my arms had been shaking which was why I had let him be the one to catch her. Edward glanced at me cautiously and I took a deep breath to control my emotions, knowing he wasn't doing anything wrong.

"Thanks," Bella told him and smiled and then she winced, holding the side of her stomach.

"Bells?" I questioned, my wolf calming immediately out of concern for Bella.

Bella shook her head. "Don't worry about it, it will pass." She breathed slowly in and out and the three of us watched her closely. She had been having a lot of contractions lately, but Bella said that they were just "practice", Braxton hickups or something, it didn't make any sense to me, but I didn't argue with her.

After a long few minutes Bella smiled and started walking again. "I'm going to go check us in and get our rooms. You guys can catch up." I was still having a hard time being around Alice and Edward and I felt like a little space would be good for me. I didn't want to ruin this for Bella by doing something stupid.

"Jake?" Bella asked concerned, reaching out towards me. The way that she could completely read me like a book scared me sometimes.

"I'm fine, Bells." Bella challenged me with a look, and I knew it was stupid to try and lie to her. "Alright, I will be fine. How's that?"

Bella stepped towards me and reached up on her toes, her belly really got in the way when we kissed and I had to lean awkwardly down to be able to kiss her. "Much better." Bella smiled.

I rolled my eyes, but had a large smile stretched across my face. "It'll just be a few and then I'll be back."

I went inside and got us checked in and then went out to the car and got our suitcase and placed it in our room. A few minutes later I came back to them. There were several stuffed chairs in the lobby of the hotel that Edward, Alice, and Bella were sitting in. Bella saw me coming back and she used the armrest of the chair to push against to stand up. Bella's breaths were much more shallow than normal due to the weight of the baby and so she grunted some as she stood. Alice had been holding her hand which Bella dropped to push herself up, however Alice gracefully stood up with her. Edward and Alice were watching Bella very closely and I knew that either of them would catch her in an instant if they were needed.

Standing on her own two feet Bella smiled and she reached her hand out to me. Due to Bella's natural ability to fall easily, she had actually fallen many times in her pregnancy. Every single time it about made my heart stop, but I had also learned when it was a dangerous fall or just a little stumble. I took Bella's offered hand and pulled her into my side.

"Did I miss anything?" I asked.

"Not too much, I'll fill you in." Bella offered.

I knew that Bella was hungry when he pulled in so I suggested that we eat at the hotel restaurant. We walked there together and I had forgotten what it was like for them to sit there and watch us eat. Luckily there was plenty to talk about, however it seemed like pretty much the same stuff just in a different country. Carlisle worked at the small town hospital and the "kids" went to school, with Esme being the supportive stay at home mom.

We were getting ready to leave and I could tell that Bella was really tired, as she rubbed slowly across her stomach.

"Hey, Jacob?" Alice asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can Bella spend the night?" Alice asked.

"Wow, you really are still in high school." I laughed. Alice stuck her tongue out at me and Edward rolled his eyes. "Why are you asking me?" I looked at her and glanced over at Bella.

Then Alice looked over at Bella. I think she honestly just assumed that Bella would want to and it was me she was doubtful of. "What do you say, Bella?" Alice grinned.

"Um, I'm not sure." Bella glanced up at me. "Do you care?"

I wasn't completely sure what to say. It had been a very long time since I have slept by myself, but I felt like that was a pretty selfish reason to say 'no'. I glanced over at Edward, wondering if he would be there too, but didn't really want to ask.

"I can go some place else." Edward stated, reading my mind. "And I probably will, there is only so much 'girl talk' I can take.

Alice scowled slightly at Edward, but her smile returned instantly when she clutched onto the Bella's hand, bouncing slightly.

I shrugged. "Sure, it doesn't matter." Then I turned to Bella. "It really won't bother me, if you want to stay the night."

"Awww, thank you, Jake." Bella reached up and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I love you." She whispered in my ear.

"I love you, too." I kissed her quickly.

It turned out that we were all on the same floor, just three rooms down from each other. Bella came to our room and got some clothes for herself and made sure that I was really comfortable with her being there. It wasn't something that I would have really wanted, but at the same time I trusted them all completely. Bella would be perfectly safe, her and Alice could whisper and giggle all night long, and I didn't have to hear it. The more I talked to Bella the better the idea started to sound.

The next morning we met at the continental breakfast, I was pretty much right about what I thought would happen. Alice and Bella talked to each other for most of the night and Edward stayed out, until Bella fell asleep. After breakfast we went out shopping. Alice took Bella's hand and thousands of dollars later, as well as more bags than I could count we were ready to leave.

"Oh my goodness, Alice." Bella said, shaking her head. "You know this will never happen again. I can't believe I even let you buy this much stuff."

"Like you could stop her." Edward added.

"True." I acknowledged. Edward and I had talked pretty easily while the girls shopped, even though I think we both struggled to know what to say to each other. We just had nothing in common, outside of Bella. He talked about France and starting high school there, I could only imagine how torturous that would be to repeat high school over and over. Edward heard my mind and sighed, and I assumed that was the closest I would get to a confirmation that it was true.

After lunch we decided to go back to the hotel to drop off the bags. "You look really tired." I told Bella as I placed the bags down.

"I am." Bella said with a sigh.

"Take a nap." I nodded my head towards the bed.

"No, I don't want to waste the time I have with them sleeping."

"You know they understand that you have to sleep."

"Yeah, but you know how I toss and turn, not getting comfortable, and then don't end up sleeping. I don't want to do that now."

"Well, umm..." I thought about it. "Let's go to their room, you can lay down there. If you sleep, you sleep, if you don't, then you were able to spend this time with them."

"What about their smell?" Bella asked.

I shrugged. "I'll deal."

"You really are the best, Jake!" Bella reached up and I leaned over to kiss her deeply.

I smiled into her lips. "Thanks, however you are sleeping with me tonight. I missed you."

"Aww," Bella kissed me quickly. "I missed you too."

We walked over to their room. There were two queen size beds and Bella laid down on the same one she had slept in the night before and I propped the pillows against the headboard and sat down next to her. The TV was on with some random movie, it provided a nice distraction and was actually pretty funny.

Bella's pillow was in my lap with her head resting there and I could see a random bump in her shirt where our baby would kick or squirm inside of her. I felt her stiffen and she rubbed across her ribs.

"You alright?" I whispered.

Bella nodded her head. "She's just kicking my ribs."

I put my hand over hers and then she moved her hand, brushing her hair out of her face. I rubbed her stomach and I could feel her relax. The baby seemed to like my warm hands and I could usually rub a different part of her stomach and it wouldn't take him too long to find it and press some random body part into my hand. Sometimes that was annoying to Bella when he had been all calm, but if he was really pressing into her it actually helped to get him to focus some place else.

With a deep sigh, Bella was able to fall asleep. I looked over at Edward, who had been watching the movements across Bella's stomach.

"Do you want to feel?" I asked, not really sure why.

"Only if you do not mind." Edward answered, still sitting in the chair next to the small desk.

"Sure, sure." I shrugged.

Edward moved closer, knelt down on the side of the bed, placing his hand on her stomach. He watched my face at first and then looked at her stomach. I moved my own hand and he placed his where it had been. I wondered if it felt extra warm to him.

"Yes it does." Edward answered my unasked question. "Do you know how long you will still be warm after you have stopped?" Edward asked.

"It will take a full year before I would begin to age and it would still be slow for a couple years. It has varied a little from the others who have quit, but all of them are still slightly warm, but closer to 100."

"Can you hear the baby?" Alice asked me.

"Yes, I can hear the swishing, moving sound, but I don't hear the heartbeat. It is too tiny."

"Can you?" I asked Alice.

"I could last night when Bella was sleeping. It is harder with your heart, Bella's, and the baby's all being so close together."

Edward moved a little closer to her stomach, tilting his head to the side.

"Can you hear the baby?" I asked Edward. "Not his heart, but his mind, his thoughts?"

"Yes." Edward nodded slowly.

"Is he saying anything?" I said, really amazed.

"Not really, babies aren't born speaking so it is hard to understand. But he knows your voice and I can tell that he likes it." Edward moved his hand across her stomach. "He is curious about my touch, not sure what it is."

"Interesting." I murmured.

"Does it bother you that I can hear your child?" Edward asked.

I shrugged. "Not really, I never understood why you couldn't hear Bella."

Edward shook his head. "Yeah, I don't know either. Charlie is hard to hear as well, so I assume that it has something to do with just the way her mind works."

We both looked at Bella sleeping and I tucked a piece of hair that had fallen into her face behind her ear. I wanted to ask if it was hard for Edward to be around Bella like this. It was not like he didn't know that we were intimate together, but certainly the baby inside her was evidence of that. I think to see Bella with some other man's child inside her, it would almost kill me.

"Goodness Jacob, it is not _that_ bad." Edward murmured.

"Why isn't it?" I asked.

"Because I know how much you love each other. And," Edward paused for a long moment. ". . . this is not something I could do."

"Do you wish that you could?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Not as a vampire, but maybe when I was human. I don't really remember."

We settled into a comfortable silence and an hour later Bella woke up. The rest of the weekend was expected to be warm and sunny so we were going to stay inside. However by mid-morning the following day we were all kind of bored. We had already swam in the indoor pool, but it was too small for it to be entertaining for anyone other than Bella, who couldn't swim very well.

"What if we went for a walk away from town?" Bella asked.

"You want to walk?" Alice asked.

"Yes, I didn't realize how much walking I do in the cafe and bookstore, and now I feel like I need to move more."

"How far out of town do we need to be for you all to be able to be out?" I asked, looking at both Edward and Alice.

"Actually I decided to go hunting our first night here and we could go out there without much difficulty." Edward mentioned.

We changed into comfortable walking clothes and then got inside Edward and Alice's rented SUV. It was quite large and spacious and it really was rather warm so we let the windows be down and Bella snuggled into my side. He drove out near Glenwood, OR and then after we got out I carried Bella for several miles, moving quickly. Once we felt like we were far from anyone else and there was no danger of a random hiker finding us, I sat Bella down and she walked with us. Bella mostly held my hand unless she saw something in the trees or on the ground that she wanted to take a closer look at.

There was thick tree coverage as we walked along, with random sunlight coming through. Sometimes the terrain was rough and there wasn't really any particular path to follow. We passed a narrow river that had a fallen tree along the edge and Bella sat down to rest for a moment. I packed up some fruit before we left and we both ate an apple while we waited. We were quiet not speaking when two deer came to the river several yards away. In my mind of joked at maybe Alice getting a snack as well and Edward rolled his eyes at me. Sometimes it was just fun to mess with him and think of really bizarre things just to see what he did in response.

The sun was warm and Bella looked really happy to be out moving around and to be able to spend this time with Alice and Edward.

"Good idea, Bella." Alice fluttered over to her, taking her other hand.

Bella hugged her tightly. "Thanks, Alice." Then Bella walked over to Edward and hugged him as well. "Thank you for coming to see me."

Edward hugged her back. "You are welcome."

Bella stepped back from him, stepping awkwardly on a rock, causing her to lose her balance. Edward grabbed her shoulders and I was right behind her and I grabbed her hips. At the same time Bella held her stomach and cringed.

We all froze, waiting for the contraction to subside. Bella took several long slow breaths, rubbing her stomach and as soon as she started to relax she stiffened again.

"This . . . This shouldn't . . . be happening." Bella stammered.

"Let's get you out of here." I said as I scooped her into my arms, lifting her off the ground. Suddenly Bella tensed again, cringing as I felt her get wet. "Oh, crap . . ."

"Her water broke?" Alice asked, stepping a little closer.

"Y-Yes." I stammered slowly.

"No, no." Bella said, shaking her head. "The baby isn't ready, her head isn't down."

"It's breech?" Edward asked.

"Yes, the doctor said that there was still plenty of time and she would turn when it got closer." Bella cringed as another contraction rocked through her.

"Lay her down, Jacob. I'll take a look." Edward said, coming towards me.

"Oh, HELL NO! You want to what?" I looked at Edward like he had gone insane. There was no way that HE was going THERE with my wife.

"Jacob, put me down." Bella said.

"Have you lost your mind?" I said to both of them, then looking at Edward. "Do you even know what you are looking for?"

"I have been to medical school three times." Edward answered.

"Somehow I don't see you specializing in 'lady parts'." I challenged.

"Jacob . . ." Bella blushed. How on earth she could blush at a time like this, I had no idea.

"You are right." Edward acknowledged.

"See . . ." I rolled my eyes.

"However, I have assisted Carlisle many times. I know what to do."

I knew that I was being stubborn and maybe even childish, but I really didn't like it. While I was trying to figure out what to do Alice came and encouraged me to lay Bella down. How Alice was still able to get whatever she wanted completely amazed me. Alice had been wearing a jacket, probably to cover herself from the sun in case we weren't able to avoid being around people and she took it off, laying it on the ground. I laid Bella down, right as she had another contraction.

Edward knelt down on her side and began to press his hands into her stomach. "How far along are you Bella?"

"Uh," Bella paused as another contraction hit her, "32, almost 33 weeks."

"Alright." Then he lifted her shirt and did the same, feeling across her stomach. "You are right Bella, her head is still up."

"You can tell that by feeling?" I asked actually pretty amazed. Maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as I originally thought, if Edward could stay on the outside of her body.

"Yes, I can feel the shoulders and . . ." he pressed again into her side, right next to her ribs. ". . . and I believe that is a foot."

"Edward, her contracts are between two and four minutes apart, I don't think it is a good idea to move her." Alice said.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Bella groaned.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but I think you are having this baby out here." Alice smiled and seemed to be the only one excited about the idea that the baby was coming, NOW. I still didn't like the idea of Edward delivering our baby.

"Jacob, I need to see what is going on inside her." Edward insisted.

"No." I answered stubbornly.

"What do you want me to do?" Edward asked. "I can't just open up her stomach and take him out, unless I used my teeth."

"That's disgusting, Edward." I shook my head to get that thought out, shuddering as I looked at Bella. She looked at me in the eyes and nodded her head, as another contraction hit her. Alice brushed her hair out of her face and I took a slow, deep breath. Despite my hesitation, I didn't want it to be my insecurity that kept her from getting the help she needed. "Alright, fine."

I quickly removed her tennis shoes as Edward tore her jeans along the seam on one leg and then tore the other seam. Edward removed his jacket and placed it under her lower back to lift her a little off the ground and I removed her underwear. Edward looked and felt inside her and I was a nervous wreck, taking Bella's hand.

"Bella, you are getting very close. However, I'd like to see if I can get the baby to turn some." Edward said.

"Okay." Bella panted.

Edward pressed on her stomach, trying to make the baby shift and turn, frowning when he wasn't getting the results that he wanted. "Jacob, I need your help." Edward said.

"Name it!" I replied.

"Earlier you were thinking about how the baby likes your touch and would come find your hands."

"Yes."

"Put both your hands on her stomach." Edward instructed. I placed my hands so that both my palms were on her and my fingers slightly overlapped one another, pressing firmly. "Let me know when you feel him respond. It might be harder to tell with her contractions."

"Okay." We all waited, trying to be patient, but with my heart hammered in my ears, it made it harder for me to concentrate. After Bella's third contraction I could feel the distinctive thump that my baby usually gave me. "He's here."

Edward placed his hands over mine and I had to bite my tongue to keep from saying something about his burning cold touch. Edward completely ignored my mental complaints as he moved my hands and slowly the baby followed my hands.

It was an extremely slow process, but the baby got in place and Bella became ready.

"With each contraction, I need you to push." Edward told Bella.

Alice had settled behind Bella, giving her the back support that typically a bed would have provided. Bella would press her back into Alice and she would scream as her contractions intensified. I stayed at her side, wiping the sweat from her face, lifting her legs open, and prayed that this would be over soon. It was horrible seeing Bella in so much pain. I would remind her to breathe like we were taught and some of the other pain management techniques. She would relax when the contraction ended, but it seemed to only be long enough for her to catch her breath and the process would start again.

Edward stayed between her legs, encouraging her by telling her what he could see and after four hard pushes there was a slight pop sound as the baby came completely out, landing in Edward's hands. He was so tiny that his head and back could fit in Edward's outstretched hand and his tiny legs squirmed along his forearm.

"You have a tiny little girl." Edward whispered.

Bella began to sob, the anxiety of what she just experienced overwhelming her. I hugged her awkwardly and kissed her gently. "That is amazing, fantastic job, Bells." I encouraged.

"I don't hear anything." Bella blubbered through her tears.

A tiny whimper turned into a full on cry as Edward cleaned out the nose and throat of my tiny baby.

Alice gently laid Bella's back onto the ground and went over to Edward.

"You alright?" Edward whispered to Alice.

It was then that I really noticed all the blood and fluids that covered the ground, Bella's legs, and the baby. It wasn't like I didn't know that childbirth was messy, I just didn't expect vampires to be there at the time. I suddenly became very anxious, what if something happened or if one of them lost control and Bella or my baby got hurt?

Alice looked me straight in the eyes and I could see they were still the same gold color they had been all day. "I'm alright." She answered Edward, still looking at me. "I would never hurt you or Bella by hurting your baby."

I nodded my head, to show that I believed her as Edward handed her the baby. Edward swiftly removed his shirt, ripping it in two and handed half to Alice. Then Edward took his shoe lace and used it to clamp the umbilical cord and then pinched it with this fingers to cut it. Alice began to wipe and clean the baby while Edward used the other half of his shirt to clean up Bella. It didn't take Alice long to clean the baby as best as she could out here.

"Jacob, can I have your shirt?" Alice asked.

"Of course." I slipped out of it quickly, and it was still warm from my body heat as Alice wrapped it around my tiny baby. The crying baby stopped as Alice placed her in Bella's outstretched arms.

"Hello, baby girl." Bella whispered softly and brought the bundle up to her lips, kissing the baby's hair. "She is so beautiful."

I hugged Bella and placed my hand on our tiny little bundle. I felt her press herself back into my hand and sigh. "Wow . . ." I mumbled softly.

"You should hold her." Bella encouraged. I shook my head, she was so tiny and fragile. "You're not going to hurt her."

I smiled, loving how well Bella knew me. She wasn't insulted or overly worried that I was nervous about holding our tiny baby. I had never seen anything so tiny and quite frankly it scared me so I watched Bella as she continued to coo and talk to our baby.

"Jacob, we never did settle on a name." Bella said softly.

"I thought we decided on Danielle?" I asked.

"We did, but we don't have a middle name." Bella said continuing to smile at her baby.

I looked over at Alice and Edward, who were both watching us quietly, they sparkled from the sun that reflected off their skin. "What about Skye?" I suggested. "It was because of the sun that we are out here to begin with."

"I like it." Bella smiled and so did Alice and Edward.

"Danielle Skye, that's a beautiful name." Alice said.

"Alright, Danielle it is time for you to meet your daddy." Bella shifted slightly and turned our baby to me. Very carefully I took her in my arms, as she squirmed slightly during the transfer. She had a head full of black hair, white fuzzy hair across her body, and her skin was pale like Bella's. Her little lips pouted and smacked together and I brushed my thumb across her soft cheek. Her little lips followed my hand, turning her head.

"I think she might be hungry." Edward mentioned.

Her little fist rubbed across her face and she started to suck on her knuckles. "Of course she is, that's my little girl." I grinned, and there was a soft chuckle around me.

At the sound of my voice her eyes began to flutter and I looked into her dark eyes. They were a cloudy black color and she seemed to look right at me. "Oh my god. . ." I whispered as everything seemed to change. I knew that I would love her, and thought I already did while she grew inside of Bella, but seeing her made it all so real. I didn't expect it to feel like this, to want to protect her with everything that I had.

"Jacob?" Edward questioned softly.

I glanced at him and then back at my daughter with a broad smile stretched across my face, knowing that I wouldn't ever be the same. Because now, I was . . . a father.

"Daddy, loves you little girl." I whispered to her and held her close.

Song: In My Daughter's Eyes by Martina McBride (I put it at the end to not give away the chapter)

- you tube dot com /watch?v=vafzteL3FBE&feature=related


	67. Chapter 62 - FAMILY

Song: We are Family sung by Sledge Sisters

- you tube dot com /watch?v=xbiWK_LqrcM&feature=related

AN: There is a lot of talk of breastfeeding, so I hope that topic is not offensive.

**Chapter 62 - FAMILY**

BELLA'S POV

To say that I had a pregnancy and labor that I was not expecting would have been an extreme understatement. Not long after Danielle was born, Edward scooped me and Danielle up into his arms and he ran us back to their SUV. Jacob and Alice ran with him and I road to the hospital sitting next to Jacob in the back seat. She was tiny at 4lbs 6oz and 14 ½ inches, but her lungs were fully developed and healthy.

"She is a fighter," said, one of the ICU nurses, placing her in my arms.

"She is . . . amazing." I held her close and kissed her hair. Now that she was cleaned up she really was absolutely beautiful. Her skin was slightly darker than my own, but easily closer to my coloring than to Jacob's. However I could tell that her skin would glow in contrast to her silky black hair. I wish that I could tell what color her eyes would be, but it was still too soon to tell. At times they almost looked blue and I wondered if she would have Renee's blue eyes.

"You know I heard that her mom is both amazing and a fighter, so it must run in the family." Jacob said, walking into the ICU with a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah, she does have some pretty awesome parents." I smiled up at Jacob as I set up the electric pump to myself. They wanted to be able to measure how much milk she was getting with each feeding so I pumped it out and either myself or Jacob gave her a bottle. I was looking forward to trying to actually breastfeed, and I could in a few days once I was able to prove that I was making sufficient milk and as long as Danielle continued to maintain her weight. I think that Jacob was completely baffled by the process, the first several time he spent the whole time staring, watching the milk come out in a stream with each squirt.

"That's still weird," Jacob said, sitting in a chair next to me.

"No it is not. Jake, that is what they are for." I rolled my eyes, careful to not move and have the cup lose its suction and spill milk all over myself, which had already happened many times.

"No, no it's not." Jacob shook his head. "Maybe one reason, but I can think of a lot better things to do with them." Jacob smirked and I blushed with the nurse still here with us.

The nurse looked at Danielle's chart, completely ignoring Jacob. Most likely she has heard it all from other new parents. "She is doing really well, she didn't drop near as much weight as some babies do when first born and is already back to her birth weight."

"That is fantastic." Jacob grinned. "When do we get to take her home?"

"She needs to be at least five pounds and feeding well." The nurse looked at me. "So far that hasn't been a problem, so I would say probably another week.

"Wow, a whole week?" I asked, surprised.

"Give or take a few days, most likely." The nurse continued. "Bella, you can probably leave tomorrow. However, I'm not your doctor so I can't say for sure."

"You mean leave our baby?" Jacob asked.

"Most likely yes. I know it is hard and there are two hotels right next to the hospital for family members that are in this type of a situation."

Jacob and I looked at each other thoughtfully as I transferred my milk to a bottle and finished feeding her and then Jacob took her and burped her. Afterwards, she would snuggle into his chest to take a nap. She absolutely loved Jacob's warmth and I know that Jacob enjoyed being able to share something so simple.

As the nurse predicted, I was released from the hospital before Danielle, however we stayed in Portland until she was ready to leave.

The moment we got to the hospital and we were stable, Jacob called Billy and Charlie and they made it here the next day. It was weird seeing Charlie as a grandpa and him and Billy teased about who had the most beautiful granddaughter. News spread among our friends and we had several visitors despite the distance.

"Jeez, Jake, how on earth did you create something so tiny?" Quil teased.

"Hey! Just give her time and she'll be strong enough to kick your scrawny butt." Jacob challenged. They continued their friendly banter the whole time that Quil was here. He brought Claire with him, who had been dying to see the new baby.

"Did you hear that Embry proposed to Jackie?" Quil asked.

"What? No?" I glanced over at Jacob, trying to figure out if he knew.

"No, I haven't heard. That is awesome." Jacob answered, clearly speaking to my unstated thoughts just as much to Quil.

"Yep, Embry said that neither of them are in a hurry to actually get married, but he wanted to show that he did want to marry her."

"When are they coming back home?" Jacob asked.

"She wants to get more experience and the easiest way to do that will be in Seattle, so they will still be there for a couple more years."

"Oh, yeah I can see where that makes sense."

"I told Embry that I could show her a dog that she had never seen before, but for some reason Embry didn't find that very funny." Quil shook his head and shrugged.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course he wouldn't Quil. I think Embry has always hated that he has had to keep that secret from Jackie."

Claire had stepped out and returned to the room, going straight to me, looking at my baby sleeping in my arms. Claire still didn't know what Quil was or really anything about the imprinting that bonded them together. Quil wanted to make sure that she was old enough that the wolf's size wouldn't scare her. I told him that I thought that she was ready anytime and agreed to come with him when he showed her. I recommended that maybe she meet him as a random wolf, with me and Jacob by her side and see how she handled that. I could still remember the first time I saw Jacob. I didn't even know that werewolves were possible, but I still felt like this giant wolf reminded me of Jacob. So Quil was hoping that Claire would have a similar experience.

Alice and Edward stayed in Portland the whole time we were there, careful to avoid Charlie to not have to explain why they haven't changed. It meant the world to me that they were able to come and be able to stay the extra weeks here. However I could tell that things were slightly different. They were still my friends and I loved them, but I could see that they were trapped in a stage of life that I had left. I no longer had homework or tests, instead had a job and now a baby girl. It was never easy to say goodbye to them, but I could look at Jacob and Danielle and knew that I was living the life that I should be living.

Edward and Jacob got over any awkwardness that there might have been with Edward being the one to deliver our baby. At the time I was too overwhelmed to really think about it, but later I was completely shocked that Edward had any idea how to deliver a baby and would be willing to go _there_ in order to do it. I guess it being medical made all the difference. Alice returned or donated, I didn't know which, the baby boy stuff and amazingly enough bought even more things. Emily and Rachel took most of it with them when they came to visit and I knew that they would have a great time getting the nursery set up.

Renee cried when I called her about having Danielle and she promised to be on the next plane here, but I knew that she didn't have a lot of time off work and she finally agreed to come when we brought Danielle home. She flew in to Portland the day that Danielle was released and Charlie picked her up from the airport. We had collected quite a few gifts and flowers while here and knew that they wouldn't fit as well as myself, Jacob, Renee and Danielle in the Rabbit.

I actually heard Renee before I saw her, screaming down the the hallway of the hospital. "Bella!" She squealed, hugging me tightly. "Where is she?"

I hugged her back. "Just getting her final check with the doctor. I'll take you to the window."

We walked together to the glass nursery windows. Renee cooed and awwed as Jacob and Charlie stood behind us. I turned and looked at them and grinned, feeling really excited to be able to finally take her home. The check out was quick and easy, and we loaded up the cruiser with the gifts and Renee road in the backseat with Danielle. We made the five hour drive in seven hours, still feeling like a great accomplishment with all the diaper changes and having to pull over to feed her.

This was the first time that Renee had been to our new house, garage, cafe and bookstore combination.

"Oh my goodness, Bella, this is so amazing." She said as she walked through the lower half.

"Thanks, Mom." I smiled as she followed me, continuing the tour and she held Danielle. We went upstairs and I showed her the guest room where she would be staying for the next week and then the nursery. Jacob and Charlie were already in there, placing the packages that we had received while in Portland on the floor in the corner.

Charlie and Billy worked together on the changing table and crib. The changing table connected to the end of the crib with three drawers and the crib was a standard light oak with a drop down side to be able to get the baby in and out easier. There was a roll out drawer under the crib that held various blankets and crib sheets. The walls were painted a soft yellow and had a large green and brown rug on the floor. There was one window that had dark green blinds and white curtains with large yellow sunflowers on them. The flowers were very detailed with each petal being a very bright yellow with orange highlights and a lime green and tan center. The crib skirt and blanket had the same sunflower pattern as the window. It gave the room a warm, sunny feeling to it.

"Oh Bella it is so beautiful in here." Renee said, sitting down in the red glider with Danielle still in her arms.

"Yeah, we are really blessed to have such wonderful friends and family." I glanced at Charlie and Jacob and smiled as Jacob wrapped his arms around me, hugging me from behind.

I was pleasantly surprised at how helpful it was to have Renee here with us. She would gladly change diapers, taught me how to give her a bath, bought me a breast pump so that I had a little flexibility on when to feed her. I was shocked that she was willing to give Danielle her first bottle of the day to allow me some extra sleep.

"It has been fantastic having your mom here." Jacob said as we cuddled together one morning.

"Yes, it really has been." I leaned up kissing him. "Thank you for preparing the meals."

Jacob smiled and kissed me softly, our bodies pressing together perfectly. "No problem, you were not joking about her lack of cooking skills."

I smiled, laughing. "No, why she keeps trying is beyond me." I rolled over to my back, my chest uncomfortable from needing to feed Danielle.

"Do you want me to bring her to you?" Jacob asked.

"Sure, thank you." I sat up getting myself ready as Jacob went and got Danielle.

To my surprise Renee brought her in instead. "Good morning, Mom." I reached and nursed Danielle as Renee sat down on the end of our bed.

"You're such a good mom, Bella."

I shrugged. "Thanks, but I have no idea what I'm doing."

Renee smiled. "No mother does."

"You've been a great help. I couldn't have done this without you."

"Sure you could have. It is no secret that you raised yourself."

"Mom..." we looked at each other sadly, "I wouldn't trade you for anything."

"Thank you Bella. I love you very much and I'm so glad that I have been able to spend this time with you and Jacob. He is certainly a keeper."

I smiled, taking a moment to burp Danielle before switching her to my other side. "Yeah he really is."

"I don't regret the life I have lived with just us," Renee smiled a little sadly. "But I do regret how my selfishness took you away from Charlie."

"I would never leave Jacob." I promised.

"Good."

There was a short pause as I finished feeding Danielle and then handed her to Renee for her to be burped and swaddled in her blanket. "Mom, do you regret leaving Charlie?"

"That's hard to say. I think back at that time, with his parents so sick, and I'm embarrassed that I was so selfish, but I don't think it would have worked out. I don't think that I could have been happy living in Forks and I don't think Charlie would have been happy in California or Pheonix. So I think it was for the best."

Renee stayed two more days and while it was hard to see her go we had a wonderful time together and it was really great how each stage of life brought us closer together.

We kept the cafe closed for three months to give me time to adjust to being a mom, but kept the garage and bookstore open. When the day came to open the cafe back up again, I was ready and we set up a pack-n-play for Danielle in the kitchen so that she could kick and squirm in while I cooked. By now the garage and cafe were our most regular source of income so we hired Cathy, a nice single mom to serve the customers and that gave me the flexibility needed to prepare the soups, sauces for the sandwiches, and take care of Danielle.

(* * * * *)

**JACOB'S POV**

"Come on Bells, we need to go." I smiled at Dani as I buckled her into the stroller and waited for Bella to get the massive diaper bag together. "You know that you can hang out with Rachel, you don't need to get there as early as I do."

"I know, but not only is Seth and Amber getting married, but this will be your first wedding to perform as chief."

I took a deep breath. "I know I'm actually really nervous."

Bella smiled and came around to hug me tightly. "You have been practicing with your dad for months, you will be just fine."

I hugged her back, taking the time I needed to get my thoughts in order. There was a light drizzle and I held a large umbrella covering Bella and Dani as we walked over to the resort, pushing Dani.

There was a large meeting room at the resort. It typically had plain white walls and tables and chairs, however we took out the tables and added more chairs. They hung on the walls several large pieces of artwork that would later be in Seth and Amber's apartment. There was a solid wood podium with a cross surrounded by carved vines and four large flower arrangements surrounded the podium. Once at the resort I found Dad and got last minute reminders which half way through the wedding I was thankful to have.

Amber liked that they were getting married at the resort, but also wanted her own pastor there as well. I liked the idea because it took a little pressure off myself, he read several scriptures, and I handled their vows. Certainly for a first wedding I thought it went very well and Seth and Amber were so focused on each other that I probably could have pronounced them anything and they wouldn't have noticed. However, by the time it was over, I was very glad and ready to blend in with the crowd, but that didn't seem to happen.

I spoke with one person after another in our little community until I was saved by Sue. She made an excuse to steal me away.

"Thank you," I whispered softly.

"Anytime," Sue said, giving me a quick hug. "Fantastic job, Jacob."

"Thanks Sue. How is Leah holding up? I wouldn't think she would be all that thrilled about her baby brother getting married."

"She is happy for him, but I think she is even more protective of him than I am." Sue smiled.

"You know, you don't have to talk about me like I'm not here." Leah rolled her eyes as she approached us.

"Hey," I nodded towards her.

"Hey yourself." Leah smiled and I could tell that she really was happy. She was in her last year of medical school and was enjoying the freedom that Seattle provided. As the pack members got married and started their own families, Leah seemed to be content to be alone or possibly too scared to try to love again, but I sure wasn't brave enough to ask her which one it was.

As we stood there I looked out on the dance floor and saw Emily, dancing with a guy. Leah followed my line of sight. "That's Nomi, he was Em's neighbor when they were growing up. I remember seeing him when we would come to visit as a kid."

"Really? Huh . . ." I stammered.

"What?" Leah glanced at me.

"I don't know. I think I forget that she had a life before being . . . um, being in La Push."

"You know Jacob, you can say Sam's name."

"I know, it is just hard."

"Yeah..." Leah paused. None of us talked about Sam very often unless it was to Tommy. It seemed like it was important to all of us for him to know as much about his father as he could know. Leah started talking more about Nomi, most likely to change the subject. Apparently him and Emily dated when they were in high school and college, and had been pretty serious. Emily had just broken up with him when she came here to visit Leah and that was when Sam imprinted on her. So while Emily was reluctant to be with Sam out of respect for Leah, she was also coming out of a very intense break up.

Embry and Jackie were here and Bella and I congratulated them on their engagement.

"Jackie, lets not wait anymore." Embry said, as we were all sitting together, eating cake and refreshments.

"What?" Jackie asked.

"Let's get married."

Jackie smiled, looking a little surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I don't really get what we are waiting for?" Embry shrugged.

"I know that I was reluctant about getting married." Bella said honestly. "But I'm really glad that I did and it wasn't something that we had to do, but wanted to." Bella smiled and placed her hand on mine.

I had Dani in my lap, she was happily banging a plastic spoon on the table, and I reached over, giving Bella a quick kiss. "Thanks, took you long enough to get on board." I grinned, teasing her.

"Sure, sure." She smirked, giving me a quick wink. Everyone chuckled with my phrase being used against me.

(* * * * *)

It was getting rare for us all to see each other at the same time and so we really enjoyed it when we were able to. Bella really outdid herself with inviting all the wives and kids to our house and then she called everyone and worked with Emily for us to gather at her house.

We were all in our traditional cut off shorts and no shirt. Quil, Colin and Brady were the only ones still phasing, so it was a little cold for those of us that had stopped to be half naked, but not enough to really bother us.

"Man it takes me back coming here." Quil said as him, Embry and I were standing on the front porch of Emily's house, with a plate full of sandwiches and chips.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. "You're here all the time."

"Yeah, but not with you two. It feels like forever since we have hung as the three amigos." Quil grinned, taking a large bite from his sandwich.

"I agree, I'm so ready to come back." Embry said, looking a little sad.

"So what's keeping you?" I asked.

"Jackie wouldn't really be able to find a job. We've checked around La Push, Forks, and Port Angeles and small town vets need a lot more experience than she has. I can work anywhere with accounting so it makes sense to stay in Seattle right now."

We settled into a comfortable silence as we finished eating and then we went inside and joined the rest of the pack.

Paul and Brady were wrestling in the middle of the living room. Apparently Paul thought that he could still take him even though he had stopped phasing. They rolled around, grunting some as one of them would pin down an arm or leg. Paul was quite impressive and him being larger than Brady made a significant difference, but it was clear that Paul was going to get physically tired before Brady would.

However after an hour I was getting ready to call it a draw when Dad rolled in.

"Oh, thank goodness." Leah sighed. "I seriously should have stayed with the girls."

"Come on Leah, who told you that you were a girl." Jared teased.

Leah punched him hard in the shoulder glaring at him. "You totally deserved that." I grinned at Jared as he rubbed his shoulder, and walked over to Leah. "Awesome!" She nodded to me and we shared a high five.

"Traitor . . ." Jared mumbled.

I laughed and walked over to Dad.

"Are you ready Jacob?" He asked.

I nodded slowly. "I think I am."

It was time for me to get my wolf pack tattoo. Embry was the first to decide to stop, but him, Paul and Jared pretty much all stopped together. It was a really rough year for them and just randomly we got together very close to their one year mark and a tradition was formed. While all together, Dad started to draw and we came up with a design. It took several changes, but in the end we had two pictures in one. Two wolves were facing one another, howling towards a small moon. The body of the wolves arched, creating the face of a single wolf and the mouths of the two wolves were the ears of the single wolf. It had several circles and arches around the the single wolf with a thick black circle around it all.

Everyone who had quit had the same design, but it was different sizes and in different places on their body. Leah's was about two inches diameter on the small of her back. Paul had it on his chest and was about four inches. Jared and Embry both have it on their back shoulder and Seth's was on his calf and all of their's are three inches. Bella and I talked about it and decided that I would have mine on the top of my right arm and it would be about four inches

Dad got everything that he needed set up and then I sat down being real still as he performed the tattoo. Embry was his first to do and he was pretty reluctant to do it, but he couldn't deny that it was a really awesome thing that we all wanted to do. A way of us having a constant reminder of something that we once were. It was not like any of us would forget, but still liked the family unity that it signified. It wasn't pain free, but it wasn't horrible either and our healing was still slightly faster than a normal person, but it still took a couple days for it to completely heal.

"So what do you think?" I asked Bella after it had healed completely. It was still early and Bella had just gone to the bathroom and then returned to the bed cuddled up into my side.

"I think I'm pregnant."

"What?" I sat up suddenly and Bella slid off my side, her head landing on her pillow.

Bella laughed. "I've been sick all week."

"I thought you were just sick-sick."

"Only in the morning?" Bella challenged.

"Oh, yeah . . ."

Dani would be a year in a couple months, I didn't even think about Bella getting pregnant again so soon. "So, when will you know?"

"I actually just took a test in the bathroom. We could go find out right now."

I smiled, despite my anxiety and got out of bed, taking her hand as she followed me. "Well . . . Let's go find out."


	68. Chapter 63 - OH SNAP

**5 years later!**

Character Summaries

* Jacob is 29, Bella is 31

* Rachel/Paul have Patrick who is 8, Richard is 6 and Rachel is pregnant. They still live with Billy in his house, but have added two additional rooms to the house and another bathroom. Paul still works construction with Jared and Rachel stays at home with the goal of returning to teaching when their kids are older.

* Kim/Jared have Nicole, who is 10, Brandon is 8, Daniel is 5. Kim still works at the preschool with Emily.

* Embry/Jackie – Got married and stayed in Seattle for 2 years and moved back to La Push when Susan was born, she is now 2. Jackie works full time as a vet. Susan is at Emily's preschool, and Embry does the accounting and bookkeeping for the resort, Emily's preschool, and the garage/cafe/bookstore.

* Seth/Amber – Seth is a firefighter and Amber stays home with their kid Luke who is 1 and Amber is pregnant.

* Leah had a whirlwind romance that no one saw coming. After meeting Isaac for 2 months they were married, when Jacob asked Leah about it she simply said that she just knew and he wasn't stupid enough to argue with Leah about love. No children, Leah works with her mother and Isaac works with Jacob, in the roll very similar to a mayor of the town of La Push.

* Emily married Nomi – Emily still works at her preschool and Nomi owns the Ace hardware store. Tommy (11) and together they had Stacy, who is 2

* Claire is 16.

Song: Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman

- you tube dot com com/watch?v=EfxL0S-7yVo

**Chapter 63 – OH SNAP**

JACOB'S POV

"I hate you Jacob Black!" Bella glared.

"I love you too, Bella." I tried to hold back my smile and apparently failed.

"Don't you dare smile or something we are both rather attached to is coming off!" Bella crossed her arms over her swollen stomach.

"Oh come on, Bella, you knew I had twins in my family. This shouldn't be that surprising."

Bella glared, something I have gotten used to when eight months ago we found out she was pregnant. Dani was five and Asher was four, and we thought we were finished when we got not just one surprise but two. Bella was pregnant with twins. She really wasn't happy about it and I assumed she would get better after the shock and morning sickness wore off, but it really hadn't improved. Bella was extremely sick for her first two pregnancies and this one was no exception. My own body heat was close to normal so touching her stomach didn't help like it did with her first pregnancy.

While Asher stayed for the full nine months, because of Bella going into labor early with Dani her doctor was monitoring her closely and decided to induce her. So I was driving us to the hospital where we would be staying and starting the process early in the morning. We got checked in and all comfortable in Bella's room, but she still wasn't speaking to me.

"Can I sit with you?" I asked standing next to her.

"Yeah, of course." Bella scooted over to make room on her bed for me. I put my arm around her as she rested her head on my chest. "I'm sorry, Jake."

"What for?"

"I've been horrible this whole time."

"Yeah," I sighed.

Bella slapped her hand against my chest. "Hey! You aren't supposed to agree with me."

"Sorry." I shrugged. "Are you really dreading these babies that badly?"

"It's not them." Bella looked down at her round stomach, rubbing her hand across it.

"Is it me? Have I done something?"

Bella shook her head with a long sigh. "No, it is me." I looked over at her, but didn't say anything, waiting for Bella to continue. "I'm worried that I'll get depressed again, and I can't afford that with having two babies. It has me scared to death."

I shifted to put both arms around her, hugging her. "Oh Bells, you are a fantastic mom."

Bella went through a pretty intense depression after Asher was born. She didn't want to do anything other than stay in our room. I could bring him to her and she would feed him, but that was it. Thankfully it was summer and Renee, Emily, Rachel, and Kim all came and helped. Apparently the 'baby blues' were pretty common and it only lasted a few months. I had never been more helpless and thankful to my friends and family.

"Do you really think that will happen again?" I asked, after a short pause.

"I don't know."

I gave her another long squeeze, holding her to myself. "You'll be fine, what's the worse that could happen?"

That question was a mistake and after eight hours of labor and giving thanks for an epidural Zeke and Cynthia made their grand entrance. I don't think it would be possible for childbirth to not be intense, but at least it was better than the great outdoors. The nurses cleaned them up, wrapped them in a blue and pink stripe blanket, and I watched as they placed one in each of Bella's arms.

"Oh my gosh, they are amazing." Bella smiled, with a few tears streaming down her face.

"No, you are." I kissed her forehead and tucked some loose hair behind her ear. They both looked to be a little lighter than Asher, who looked exactly like me, but they were still darker than Bella. It seemed that Dani would be the lightest of the four and she did get blue eyes. Strangers would stop and tell us how beautiful she was and of course I agreed completely.

Once the babies had their first feeding they were sent to the nursery and Bella demanded that I stay with them. Renee insisted on flying down, disappointed that she wasn't here for the other two births. After the babies got their bath I rolled their carriers back to Bella's room. Renee, Charlie, and Dad were all in there with Bella clearly waiting on the babies to be brought in.

"Here they are!" I beamed like the proud daddy that I was and Renee snatched Cynthia and I placed Zeke in Dad's arms before going to be next to Bella. "How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"Tired, but good. They are so perfect." Bella sighed and I sat down on the bed next to her.

I looked at our parents, passing the two between the three of them. "Maybe we should have had another." I said, which rewarded me with a glare from Bella. "You know one for each of them."

Bella continued to glare, but I could see the corner of her mouth twitching from a smile that she was trying to suppress. "Well I'll let you give birth to that one."

I smiled and kissed her softly. "Deal." I grinned and Bella kissed me again.

( * * * * * )

I had spent the day in Forks, working at the police and fire station, tuning up the vehicles. On those days Seth would ride with me. He really enjoyed helping people and being a firefighter had been a great way to do that. I parked in the back behind the shop and we both got out and walked quickly to the cafe. It had been raining nonstop all day.

"I can't believe it has been two months and I haven't seen Zeke." Seth commented.

"Really? You're here all the time." I responded surprised.

"Well you know, they were either sleeping or being held by someone." Seth shrugged, pulling his raincoat hood over his head.

"How is Amber feeling?"

"Good it seems that over night she just seemed really pregnant. At the same time Luke started walking and can really move it."

I smiled. "I really like it when they start to move and seem to be more fun. What did you mean by 'really pregnant'?"

"You know, her stomach sticking out, the waddle they get, and all that."

I laughed. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Seth grinned. "I'm going to get some soup and sandwiches to-go and bring it to Amber."

"Sounds great."

I brushed the water off my coat as I walked in and went through the kitchen to find Bella, while Seth went to the counter to order what he wanted. I always loved how the kitchen smelled with the fresh baked bread and rich soups all lined up next to each other.

"Daddy!" Asher ran to me and I lifted him up.

"Hey Ash! Where's your mommy?"

"Upstairs."

Once we knew we were having twins, we knew that we would need a larger home. So we bought a three bedroom home close to the store. We added a staircase in the bookstore and turned the space up there into additional seating for the cafe as well as a small section for internet use. We had

wireless internet available and most brought their own computer or Ipad, that they were able to get used. However we also had three set up for public use. We kept the guest room for storage and to give the kids a place to play and relax without being around other customers.

I started to go upstairs when I heard Cindy cry from her bassinet in the kitchen. I walked over, put Asher down, and he scampered upstairs probably to tell Dani and Bella that I was here. I picked Cindy up, swaying from side to side. "Hey, sweet girl."

Even being so young, I was amazed at how observant she was and loved to be able to look around. She seemed to really love bright lights and ceiling fan blades spinning around.

"Hey Jake, I'm heading home." I heard Seth and turned around to face him.

"Great buddy, I'll see ya."

Seth looked at Cindy and took a few steps towards me. Cindy had been looking at the lights above Seth's head and shifted her head to look at us.

Seth looked over at her and suddenly his to-go bag clamored to the floor. "Oh sh-! Crap!" Seth mumbled a stream of profanity before landing on 'crap', as he panted.

Seth rarely ever cursed and so I knew something was wrong. I look at Seth concerned with one hand on his shoulder. "Hey, are you alright?"

Seth's eyes were huge, taking several long deep breaths. "No . . ." he whispered, then squeezed his eyes closed. I wasn't sure if he was answering my question, acknowledging that he wasn't alright or if that was to something else, so I decided to wait. "Oh my god, Jacob." His eyes were still closed, but his whole body was trembling.

"Open your eyes." I requested, and stubbornly Seth shook his head refusing. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Cindy started to fuss and I turned away, walking back to her bassinet to grab her pacifier.

Suddenly Seth grabbed my shoulder. "Don't leave!" His eyes were open and it seemed like it took a lot of effort to look into my eyes. "I need your help."

"Just say it, you should know that. I'd do anything I can, Seth." I said a little rougher than was probably necessary, but I was really getting a little frustrated.

Seth was still taking slow, deep breaths. "Jacob, I . . . I um . . . imprinted."

"What the crap, Seth? We've been together all this time and you're just NOW telling me." I sighed, shaking my head as I adjusted Cindy in my arms.

"I didn't . . . until now." Seth whispered the last two words.

It was like all the pieces of the puzzle were put together, except for the picture was backwards or inside out. Seth had imprinted, just now . . . One of the reasons that Embry and Seth had stopped phasing was because neither of them wanted to imprint. Embry didn't want to hurt Jackie and at the time Seth just didn't want to. Maybe it was because of what happened to Leah, I wasn't really sure. But to now know that even a non-active wolf could imprint, it changed everything. From Quil we already knew that age was not an influencing factor. However, for it to have been my child that Seth imprinted on, that was something that I was not prepared for.

Seth and I stared at each other for a long time neither of us speaking. "What do you want to do?" I asked.

"I would like some time." Seth answered, rubbing his face with both hands. "Can you keep this a secret for a little bit?"

"Yeah," I nodded my head slowly. Part of me felt like I should be completely freaking out, this was my daughter that Seth just imprinted on, but the other part kept thinking about the bigger picture. What did this mean for Seth and his family. What about myself and the others who hadn't imprinted?

Seth looked like he was going to be sick. He was still breathing very deep and slow. "I really thought this wasn't an issue any longer. And I don't know what to do."

"I honestly thought it was over also. I know I asked this, but what will you do. I mean right now?" I asked again for clarification. I understood that he wouldn't know what to do, but I wanted to know immediately what his plan was.

"I'm going home, to my wife and family." Seth looked down at the bag of food at his feet, clearly still really shaken.

"Take all the time you need. I won't say a word." I promised.

"Thank you, Jake." He glanced at Cindy and then at myself again. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." I gave him a half smile to try and lighten the mood, but I didn't really think that would be possible.

Seth went home and I didn't see him for a week. It might have been longer if Amber hadn't came by the bookstore and I heard her tell Bella that Seth was sick.

"Hey Quil," I mentioned to him as I brought our lunch from the cafe. "I'm going to go check on Seth, can you cover for me here."

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks."

I walked over to Seth's house. It was a tiny green house with white shutters and a small porch, it came from Harry's side of the family, but I couldn't remember the specific details. I knocked on the door and then let myself in when I didn't hear a response. "Seth?"

"Jake . . . ?" I heard him whisper from his room.

I walked down the short hallway and stuck my head into his room. He was laying in bed with a damp shirt and he was covered in sweat. "Can I come in?" I asked.

"Yeah." His voice was weak and hoarse.

"How long have you been sick?" I asked.

"Just und-d-der a week." His voice trembled with a shiver that went through his body.

"Are you fighting it?" I asked, assuming that he would know that I was talking about his imprinting.

"Yes." He whispered.

"Is it getting any easier?" I asked.

"No."

"What is it doing to you?" I came and sat down on the end of his bed.

"I'm not sure. I've had an extreme fever and chills. My chest hurts, I have no appetite, and can't eat. I'll go for days without sleeping and then sleeps for 16 hours or more."

"What have you told Amber?"

"Nothing, she assumes that I am just sick. She brought Mom over after the second day and I told Mom what happened. I asked her not to tell Billy or anyone else."

I nodded my head, trying to think of what I could do. There was a long pause I tried to think of something else, but there was only one thing that I could think of to suggest. "Do you want me to bring Cindy over?"

Instantly his eyes filled with hope, but then he cringed and rolled over, burying his face into his pillow. Seth sobbed and I moved a little closer to him, not really sure what to do. "Seth, this isn't something to be ashamed of."

"Why the hell not? I'm married!" Seth yelled. "I have one child and another on the way. I can't abandon all of this for a freaking baby!" Seth continued to cry.

I scowled and it took a lot of effort to not be offended. It wasn't a freaking baby, it was _my_ baby. I had spent enough time inside Quil's head to not be overly freaked out about this. As well as I could, I completely understood how Seth felt towards Cindy.

I waited a while, as Seth cried. "Seth, do you doubt that I love Cindy?"

"No, of course you do." Seth turned back towards me, looking really confused.

"Do you doubt that I can protect her."

"No." Seth sniffled, rolling back over to grab a tissue from the box by his bed.

"Do you think she will have a good family and friends."

"Yes."

"Do you have any desire to be romantic with her?"

"No! You know that!" Seth glared and for the first time seemed really angry by any of my questions. His anger didn't surprise me, I knew that it would trigger the protective side of the imprinting.

"Seth, she is not your responsibility. She is mine."

"I know that."

"Do you really? Because if you did, I think you might be able to see a better solution than you slowly killing yourself."

"What's that?"

"First I would like to see if you seeing Cindy and being around her make a difference. If it makes you better."

"Okay, then what?"

"Let's just take it one step at a time."

"However one thing is for sure. You are not seeing my kid smelling like this." I cringed. "Lets get you cleaned up and then I'll see if I can sneak her out of the house."

"Jeez, that sounds horrible." Seth said, sitting up.

"Yeah, I didn't expect her to be sneaking out for at least another 15 years." I rolled my eyes, smiling playfully and punched him in the shoulder. "Thanks a lot."

"You are handling this way better than I would have imagined." Seth said, pulling back the blankets to get out of bed and I stood up next to his bed.

"I know you Seth, and I trust that you will do what is right. Not just for Cindy, but also for your own family." It was also that Seth was doing exactly what I promised Bella that I would do if this ever happened to me, he was fighting. He was putting his own family first and I admired that about him.

Seth started to stand up and immediately he began to lose his balance. I quickly grabbed his shoulders and moved closer to him, his body leaning against mine. It was then that I could tell that he had lost a lot of weight and while I wasn't completely sure how to make this work, I knew that something would have to be done soon. I put my arm around his back, holding him up. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

I helped him to the bathroom where he got some bath water started and I stayed there until he got himself in. Then I walked back home.

I had a lot of luck going towards me, first I ran into Amber and told her to take a break and that I would watch out for Seth. She really appreciated the gesture and decided to run some errands. The second stroke of luck was that both twins were taking a nap, so therefore so was Bella and the final stroke was that Dani and Ash were over with Dad and Rachel, playing with her kids. I scooped up Cindy, left a note for Bella that I had her and then walked back over to Seth's. He had gotten himself out of the bath, into some clean sweatpants and a t-shirt. A week ago the clothes probably fit fine but today they looked baggy, like they could swallow him whole at any time. He was sitting on the couch in the living room, his shoulder length hair was slightly damp and he shivered, pulling the blanket across his shoulders tighter around himself.

"What are you expecting, Jake?" Seth asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea. We are in uncharted waters my friend." I sat down on the couch next to him and Seth's eyes were glued to the bundle of blankets in my arms. I outstretched my arms, placing her in his. She was still sleeping and I didn't know if he needed to look into her eyes or just simply being near her would make it better. Neither of us said anything for a very long time.

"How does it feel?" I asked.

Silently tears streamed down his face and for a long time I didn't think he was going to answer me. Slowly he wiped the tears from his cheeks. "Better . . . Jake, it feels better. And worse, because it feels better." Seth sobbed again and his tears landed in small splatters across her blanket.

"I can't do this." He quickly placed her back in my arms and ran back to his room.

"Seth, wait!" I followed right behind him. Seth paced back and forth with long strides, and I didn't try to stop him. "What if you can have both?" I asked.

"How?"

"We would have to tell Amber, so that she could know what is going on. But I don't see why you can't stay married and still see Cindy. You have over a 25 year age difference, as long as you continue to age that will not change."

"So you are saying that I'll always stay like a brother to Cindy?"

"Yes."

"That would be good." Seth took a breath and seemed to be a little less freaked out.

"But you have to know that means that she will date and marry someone else." I added.

Seth nodded his head and then sighed. "Well, good luck to her to be able to find a guy good enough."

"Yeah, and I thought that I was intimidating enough, with the both of us." I laughed. "Aww, never mind I think Cindy will be single forever."

Seth smiled. "I just want her to be happy."

"And she will be. You being happy will also make her happy."

"I hadn't thought of that." Seth said.

Seth had stopped pacing and I walked back over to him. "We can make this work."

"Thank you, Jake."

"I'm not sure it is time to thank me yet. Seth, how do we want to tell Amber?"

Seth cringed. "Can we wait until she has had our baby? That will give me more time to spend time with Cindy and Amber. We can test this and see how this is going to work."

"I'll do whatever you want me to do. When is she due?"

"Another 2 ½ months, however Luke was late."

"Alright."

"Have you been able to keep this from Bella?" Seth asked.

"Yes, but only because she hasn't asked. If she figures it out or asks about you, I won't lie."

"I don't want you to. And if you need to tell her, go ahead."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, Seth."

(* * * * * )

The next several months went very smoothly and Seth came to visit often. He usually saw Cindy every 3-5 days. I asked Sue about Seth being sick and she said that it was probably stress that weakened him and then he really did get sick. He felt better around Cindy because she helped relieve the stress. I do not think that anyone could tell that anything was different, except that maybe out of my four kids Cindy was Seth's favorite. However Amber had a baby girl, so most assumed that Seth was just learning what it was like to take care of a baby girl.

Amber's parents would be here to help with the new baby this weekend and Seth came over to visit. It was a warm morning without a cloud insight so we had the bay doors open and a soft breeze flowed through. The sun warmed a large spot on the corner of the garage and there was a small multi-colored blanket that we set on the floor of the garage and Zeke and Cindy were on it. Dani and Seth were close by, handing them toys that they would throw out of reach. Quil and I were both working and Claire was finally old enough to legally hire and she worked with Bella.

Zeke and Cindy started to get a little fussy and it was getting close to time for them to eat. "I'm going to grab them some baby food." Seth said, getting up.

"Actually," Quil interrupted. "Dani, do you mind getting it? I saw Bella bring in some groceries about an hour ago."

"Sure." Dani smiled and skipped off. She loved to feed the twins because it made her feel like such a big girl, like she was a little mommy.

Once Dani left then Quil turned to Seth. "You imprinted, didn't you." It wasn't really said as a question, more as a statement that needed to be confirmed.

"How could you tell?" Seth asked, looking really concerned.

"I just know." Quil said, shrugging like that was really an answer. It wasn't, how on earth could someone just know? Maybe it was an imprinted wolf thing and they just had a sixth sense about that sort of thing. Then Quil glanced at me. "I assume that you already knew."

"Yes, I've known for a while. But it is just me and Sue that know."

"What are you thinking Seth?" Quil asked.

"I'm not sure. You tell me, Quil. Is it hopeless? Am I eventually going to fall for . . . her?" Seth grimaced as he looked at the little baby, sitting up and banging a plastic hammer on several blocks.

"I don't know Seth." Quil answered.

"You are the only one that can even make a guess." Seth insisted. "I don't want to destroy my family. I love Amber."

"Do you still?" I asked.

Seth glared. "Of course I do!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that as harsh as it sounded. It's just . . ." I shrugged. ". . . I didn't know."

"It's a valid question." Quil added. "I don't see Claire romantically, but at the same time I know deep inside that she is it for me. If it doesn't ever happen, there won't be anyone else."

"And what if it doesn't happen?" Seth asked. "Will you just continue to wish that it had?"

Quil shrugged. "Based on how I feel right now, as long as he made her happy then I wouldn't stand in his way."

"That is what I want. I want Cindy to be able to grow up and live her own life and for me to live mine."

"So you aren't going to start phasing again?" I asked.

"No, not unless Amber gives me a reason . . ." Seth swallowed and looked down sadly. "But even then, I don't see anything happening with Cindy. She is only a few months older than my own daughter, that's just sick."

"Do you think I shouldn't have waited?" Quil asked.

There was a slight pause and I wasn't sure how to answer his question. Claire was perfect for Quil and everyone could see it. Quil would have been childish with whomever he ended up with, it was just who he was. In a way, through the years Claire and Quil have matured together.

"No Quil, I think that you needed this time." I finally answered.

"And you didn't have anyone else." Seth said.

"I also didn't try." Quil confirmed. "I think I just assumed that there wasn't a different option for me."

"That is all I'm asking for." Seth added. "I want another option."

"And you deserve that Seth and I respect your decision to wait to figure this out before telling Amber, but it is time." I encouraged.

"The other pack members need to know." Quil added. "Especially Embry, but also Colin and Brady who have not imprinted."

"Damn right, I do." Embry scowled from the open bay door, his arms crossed over his chest. "What the hell?" Saying each word slowly.

I was so shocked, stupid human hearing. This wasn't the first time that I missed not being able to hear that someone was there.

I sighed, not really sure what to say. "Embry? It's not . . ."

"What it looks like?" Embry interrupted.

"No, it probably is. I was going to say, not my secret to tell."

"Nice Jake, just throw Seth under the bus." Quil mumbled.

I rolled my eyes, as I shook my head. "That is not what I meant to do." I glanced at Seth. "I'm sorry."

Seth waved his hand. "Don't worry about it. You were right, this is my problem not yours."

"Back up for second." Embry walked in, resting his elbow on the long work bench, leaning against it. "Seth imprinted, right?"

"Yes." Seth confirmed.

"When?"

"About three months ago." Seth answered.

"And Amber doesn't know?"

"Correct." Seth answered. "Jake thinks that I can keep both and so I've been spending time with both to see if it works before telling Amber."

"Amber is going to share you? That is really sick, not to mention a lot of trust on her part to let you spend time with another woman that you are so connected to."

Seth looked down at Cindy, handing the plastic hammer to Zeke. "It wasn't a woman."

"On a man? You have got to be kidding me!" Embry almost yelled.

"No!" Seth, Quil, and myself all said at the same time.

Embry stepped back from the intensity of our answer. "Well, glad to have that cleared up."

"It was on Cindy." I clarified.

"Your daughter Cindy?"

"Yes.

There was a moment of silence as Embry processed the information. I took several deep breaths. I knew that Embry needed to know, but I wasn't really prepared to have the conversation right now. Therefore it caught me by surprise.

Dani came back with some food for the twins and her and Seth fed them. I figured that the conversation would go over Dani's head and so I decided to continue. "Embry, I'm sorry that we haven't told you. We would have, soon."

"You know this is a touchy subject for me." Embry said.

"Me too." I acknowledged.

"What do we do, Jake?"

"I think we need to tell Jackie, Amber, and Bella." I glanced at Seth. "It's time, buddy."

Seth nodded his head. "I understand."

"I was already thinking of telling Amber and Bella together. I figured that Bella could help with the. . ." I glanced at Danielle, as she wiped some carrot off of Cindy's cheek. ". . . wolf stuff. She accepted most of it so easily."

"That is fine with me." Seth said.

"I think I would like to tell Jackie on my own. This has been my secret that I have kept from her and I think she deserves the privacy."

"Whatever you think is best." I told Embry. "I just don't want you to feel alone. I have kept the secret from her too. She has asked me more than once."

"Yeah, just try and imagine how many times she has asked me." Embry countered.

I nodded my head. "I understand."

"Let me check with Claire and we can watch the kids." Quil offered.

"Thank you." Seth and I said at the same time.

"When do you want to do it?" Quil asked.

I said 'tonight' right as Seth said 'now' and we smiled. "I was thinking after work tonight."

"That is fine. I was just feeling anxious." Seth sighed, reaching down he picked Cindy up, holding her in his arms. "Well lets get this done."


	69. Chapter 64 - SECRETS REVEALED

Song: Secrets by One Republic

- you tube dot com **/watch?v=qHm9MG9xw1o**

**Chapter 64 – SECRETS REVEALED**

Bella's POV

"Hey Mom!" Danielle yelled loudly, coming into the kitchen. She had oil and grease across her cheek and I assumed that she had been helping Jacob and Quil in the garage. She loved to help hand them tools, but it was really just an excuse to be near her daddy. I would swear that she was Daddy's Little Girl and Jacob would swear that she was just like her mother.

"Sweat heart, I'm standing right in front of you. What do you need?"

"Food for Zeke and Cindy. Quil said you bought some today."

I smiled. "Aww, you are such a good big sister." I stirred the small pot on the stove top, filled with freshly cooked carrots. I scooped out a portion, placing them on the cutting board. "Smash these and then you can give it to them."

I helped Danielle get the potato smasher and a step stool to get her up to the counter. After getting everything set up she started to smash the carrots. Danielle got two plastic bowls, spoons, and a plate to put the bowls on, transferring the smashed carrots into each bowl. Then I added some liquid from the pot to get it to be the consistency for them.

"Do you want some help feeding them?" I asked.

"Nah, Seth is there and I bet he will help."

Danielle carried the plate back to the garage and I continued to experiment with sauces. The garage opened several hours before the cafe and bookstore, usually for people who wanted to drop off their car on their way to work. Or Jacob would work on a car with a more serious problem that would take several days to fix. I used the time to create new flavors, the hardest part was knowing what I did to be able to recreate it or in some cases make sure I did not do that again.

Despite being worried about adding two more children to the family it had been very smooth. A big part of that was Jacob, he was so fantastic with the children. Of course he loved it more when they are older, like Danielle and Asher, and can really play, but he was great when they were babies as well.

I tried to not let it bother me, but I knew that he was not telling me something. I could see it in his eyes, there was a slight caution sometimes that he was worried that I was going to figure it out. While it was annoying that he wasn't telling me, I had complete faith that it either involved someone else and therefore he felt it was not his secret to tell or he will tell me when he could.

It didn't take long for Jacob to come in and wrap his arms around me as I continued to stir at the stove top. "Hey, Jake." I leaned my head back, it resting on his shoulder as I looked up at him.

"Hey Bells." He rubbed my shoulders and neck for awhile.

"That feels really good."

"Great, I want it to."

My head moved to the side, feeling relaxed and Jacob slowly kissed my neck. It felt really good, but the timer went off indicating that the pulled pork was ready to come out of the oven. I turned around and kissed Jacob quickly, before grabbing the pot holders and getting it out of the oven. I sat it on the counter to let it cool before I would slice it and use some for soups, but most would be used for sandwiches.

"Hey Bella," Jacob said, getting my attention.

"Yes." I looked at him as I turned off the oven and stove top. He had that same cautious look that I had seen from him before.

Jacob took a deep breath. "Seth and I need to talk to Amber and I would like for you to be there."

"Okay, it sounds serious." I'm not sure what I was expecting his secret to be, but that certainly was not it. "Is everything alright?"

"I hope so."

"Is this what you haven't been telling me?" I asked.

Jacob smiled, but he didn't really look happy. "You know me so well." Jacob paused for a moment and I could tell that he was trying to figure out what to say. "Yes, it is. I would rather tell you and Amber at the same time, but I can tell you it involves some pack stuff."

Immediately my mind went to vampires and then to the Volturi. I had never forgotten the deal that I made with them. It was crazy how times had changed, but I had no doubt that they would have killed Edward, Alice, and myself if there wasn't some type of arrangement made. Therefore I didn't regret making the deal, and at the time it didn't feel like a bargain. I was finally getting what I wanted and I wasn't even scared. But now, things were so different.

It was not just me, but my whole family. That wasn't just Jacob, Danielle, Asher, Zeke, and Cindy, but all the wolves and their family. It gave me the chills and I could feel my body tremble at the thought.

Jacob wrapped his arms around me, kissing my forehead. "It is not the Volturi."

I smiled. "It looks like you know me well, too." I looked up and rested my arms around his neck.

"It has nothing to do with vampires." Jacob promised. "I was hoping that we could eat here and then talk in the bookstore after everything closes."

"That will be fine."

I looked up at the clock and it was almost time to open. Jacob followed my gaze and he knew it as well. The day went by really fast. It still amazed me at how popular the cafe was. I guess it made sense because there really wasn't another good place to eat around here. It also helped that I made our own fresh bread and prepared the food with seasonal produce that was on sale, making it very affordable. The customers were fantastic and I was so thankful that Claire could be officially hired. Good grief I felt like she had worked here for years.

I loved watching her grow up. Despite how weird it should be, I knew that her and Quil will be absolutely perfect together some day.

"Hey Bella." Claire smiled. "Apparently me and Quil are watching the kids tonight."

"Really?" I said surprised.

"Ohhh, is Jacob taking you out on a mysterious date?" Claire questioned, her eyes sparkled with a mischievous gleam. She had a huge crush on a boy at school and now all dates were very fascinating.

I laughed lightly. "Maybe. What did Quil tell you?"

Claire paused for a moment. "Um, actually he didn't say. He just asked if I was free to watch some kids with him. I assumed that they were your kids since we will be at your house."

I shrugged. "That sounds like a fair assumption."

I started to ask her when Quil had asked her as Claire got a text from her phone. "Do you mind if Ann watches the kids with us?"

"I don't mind at all, she is a very sweet girl."

"Yeah," Claire frowned. "She's my best friend but lately she has become really obsessed with Quil and wants to be around anytime we are together."

"Does that bother you? To have someone else interested in Quil."

Claire shrugged, smiling to herself. "He'll always be my Quil." She whispered softly.

"Yes he will."

The day went by really quickly and Jacob came to the kitchen to see if I needed any help with dinner tonight. There wasn't anything to do, I used left over soup from that day, added some ingredients and it was ready for dinner. The sandwiches could be made anytime, but I wanted them to be warm and so I waited until closer to being served.

While I finished the final preparations, Jacob shared with me the car projects that he was working on. Most of his day was spent on quick maintenance like oil changes and tire rotations, but lately he had started a side hobby of restoring classic cars. Cars today were so computerized that he missed being able to take a broken engine apart and put it back together in working order. Some days we would load up the family and go to near by scrap yards to look for buried "treasures" like we did when building the motorcycles. Oh I dread the day that Danielle finds out that I used to ride them because I knew that she will insist on doing the same.

Seth and Amber arrived and we all greeted each other with warm hugs.

"This was so nice of you Bella." Amber said.

"Oh, this wasn't me. It is our fantastic husbands that have set this up." I smiled at Jacob.

Amber leaned up and kissed Seth quickly. "We are two very lucky girls."

"Of course, we are fantastic." Jacob beamed. "Now let's eat!"

I laughed at Jacob's ability to sing his own praises and get to the food quicker, all at the same time.

I had a nice vegetable soup that I added large chunks of potatoes and beef to as well as several wraps with warm chicken, melted cheese, and fresh tomatoes in a spicy chipotle sauce. It was typically one of Seth and Amber's favorite combinations and so I was pretty concerned when Seth only ate one wrap and half of his soup. I ate quietly, not saying anything because I didn't want to draw attention to it, but Jacob and I eyed each other several times.

Amber had Lauren with her, she was too young to be on much of a schedule and slept unless she was hungry. I was tempted to keep the twins as well because I felt like five kids was a lot for Quil and Claire to handle, but Claire brought two girlfriends of hers with her and so that seemed enough to put me at ease. Amber had stepped away to feed Lauren half way through the meal and so I didn't think she realized that the food in front of Seth was still his first helping. Even though they had stopped phasing they were still very big men and normally ate quite a lot.

"This is fantastic, thank you." Jacob said to me as he handed another wrap to Seth. I could have swore I heard him mumble 'eat' to him, but I wasn't completely sure.

"Thanks," I said smiling. After all this time I never got tired of hearing Jacob's compliments and he continued to offer them freely.

"It really is, Bella." Seth acknowledged right before he took a large bite.

"For reals, I would buy this sauce from you." Amber agreed, placing Lauren back in her carrier and continued to eat.

"Hey Bella, I think I just thought of our next Christmas presents to everyone." Jacob smiled brightly.

"Sauce?" I questioned.

"Yeah, you have no idea how often I have to sneak it out to Rachel and Jared." Jacob said.

"Ugh," I huffed. "So that is where it goes." I rolled my eyes, not really angry, but pretended to be.

"Hey," Seth punched Jacob in the shoulder. "You've been holding out on me."

"Really? You think I owe you a favor?" Jacob challenged.

The guys shared a look and Seth nodded his head slowly. "Alright, point well taken."

We all settled into a comfortable silence as we finished eating. I still didn't really know what was going on, but it was clear that it involved Seth and then of course that involved Amber. Jacob had mentioned that it was something pack related. Maybe Seth was worried about the wolf gene being passed down to their children and therefore felt like Amber should know the secret. It made sense and the more I thought about it the more I felt like that was most likely it.

We brought our drinks with us into the bookstore. Seth and Amber sat down on the couch with Lauren asleep in her carrier on the floor next to them and Jacob and I sat down on the other couch that faced them. The sitting area was one of my favorite things about the bookstore because it was so intimate and it made everyone near it feel like family.

We continued to talk easily until there was a natural pause in the conversation.

"Amber, what do you know of our legends?" Jacob asked her.

"I think I know most of them." Amber glanced at Seth as for confirmation, which he nodded at. "Especially after Luke was born, Seth tells them to him." She frowned slightly and Seth reached over and took her hand.

"Amber is worried about them scaring him." Seth clarified.

"Oh, um, if it makes you feel better I tell them to my kids also." Jacob told her. "They haven't been scared, but Asher is completely convinced that he will become a wolf some day."

Amber smiled. "Kids are fun like that. One second they are a prince from a far away land and the next minute they are Tarzan swinging through the trees. My brothers drove my mother crazy with them pretending that the living room was a jungle."

I glanced at Jacob and I wasn't sure if there was anything in particular that I was supposed to say. The truth was that Asher could very well phase one day and it would all be my fault. I felt like I attracted bad luck and I always expected to find out that a vampire had been in the area.

Amber shrugged. "I just assumed that they were your version of super heros. You know, the good guys vs. bad guys type of stuff."

Jacob glanced at Seth, nodding to him. "Amber, they are more than just legends." Seth told her.

"I didn't mean to be insulting." Amber looked startled, intertwining her fingers through Seth's.

Jacob leaned forward, placing his canned Root Beer on the coffee table between us. "It is not insulting, I don't expect you to understand this easily." Jacob paused for a moment. "The legends are true."

It seems like Jacob's words dangled in the air like a kite with a broken string, soaring high up into the air. Amber glanced at Seth and then myself, her face was extremely hard to read.

"I'm sorry, I'm waiting for the punchline." Amber finally said.

"There is none." Seth replied.

"Are you trying to tell me that real people can change into wolves?"

"Yes." Jacob confirmed.

"That is insane!" Amber's face scrunched in confusion, shaking her head slowly.

I felt Jacob flinch slightly beside me and Seth silently looked at Jacob. I wasn't sure if they had rehearsed what they would say to Amber, but it seemed that it wasn't going as planned or possibly they were nervous about something else.

"No, I've seen them." I said, after a short pause.

"What?" Amber's eyes grew large, staring right at me.

"It all started while we were all still in high school." I explained.

I told her about the first time I saw the wolves. How I had been with someone that I thought was a friend, but he was dangerous and then five large wolves came out together and saved me. Amber listened carefully, not saying anything.

"How did you know the wolves were people?" Amber whispered.

"At first I didn't." I answered her.

"I wasn't allowed to tell Bella." Jacob added.

"Oh my gosh," Amber said each word slowly, staring at Jacob. "You were one of the wolves."

"Yes," Seth answered her.

"You too?" Amber asked.

"I wasn't there in the story that Bella told you, but I became one a few months later." Seth said.

"How? Why? I mean . . ." Amber stammered, then paused to take a deep breath. "How did Bella find out and why are you now telling me?"

There was a moment of silence and I decided to go ahead and answer the first part of her question. "Jacob had told me the legends before he knew they were true. I had some interaction with vampires . . ."

"Wait, vampires are real?" Amber interrupted.

"They are what we refer to as the 'cold ones' in the legends." Jacob answered.

"So was it a vampire that the wolves saved you from?" Amber asked.

"Yes, I've met several vampires over the years. I . . . um . . ." I glanced at Jacob, not sure if I should say that I fell in love with one of them. He gave me a half shrug and I decided that it wasn't that important to the story. "Anyways, I started to think. I already knew that vampires were real and if that part of the legend was true, then the werewolf part was probably also real."

"Once Bella figured it out then I wasn't 'telling' her and I confirmed that she was correct." Jacob added.

"Is that what brought you two together?" Amber asked.

"Kind of." Jacob and I said at the same time, smiling at one another. "It is a long story that myself or Bella can tell you." Jacob told her. "But now is really not the time."

There was a long pause, as Jacob took another drink, Seth picked at the fabric of the couch, and Amber and I looked between them and each other.

"There's more?" Amber finally asked.

"Yes," Jacob nodded slowly.

He looked at Seth and it felt like he wasn't sure if he wanted to continue or if Seth should. Seth was still holding Amber's hand, he had rubbed across the back of her hand the whole time. I thought it was to comfort Amber as she learned all this information, but as I watched Seth it looked like he was taking deep purposeful breathes and I realized that it was for him, not her. Seth was really nervous about something.

I felt my jaw lax and my heart rate increase as I realized the real reason that they were telling Amber. Seth had imprinted. Jacob had me tucked into his side and had been rubbing my back in a very similar gesture to what Seth was doing to Amber's hand. I stood up, needing some space as I grabbed the empty cups and began to take them back to the cafe, my hands shook and my knees felt weak. My mind was swirling with unanswered questions. Who was this woman? Had Seth phased again? As I thought about Amber and her two young children one of the cups fell from my hand, shattering on the hard wood floor.

"Bella?" I heard Jacob whisper from behind me.

I kept walking, leaving the broken cup behind me until I got to the sink in the kitchen placing the remaining glasses there. My palms supported my weight as I leaned against the counter, my body shaking from the tears that I was trying to not let fall.

"It is not as bad as you think." Jacob said, after another long pause.

I turned to face him, the tears spilling over and dribbling down my cheeks. "He imprinted . . . ?" I whispered.

"Yes." Jacob confirmed.

My legs buckled and I started to collapse on the floor when I felt Jacob's strong arms wrap around me. "Bella!" His voice filled with caution.

He picked me up, placing me in his lap on the floor. "Bella, listen to me. Seth is not leaving Amber or at least he doesn't want to."

"What?" I wiped the tears from my eyes, but they continued to leak out in stubborn persistence. "What do you mean?"

"Seth wants to stay with Amber and his family, and in this situation I think it might work." Jacob answered.

"He doesn't want his imprint?" I asked in disbelief.

"No, at least not like that." Jacob squeezed me tighter to him and my face was nestled into the crook of his neck. "Bella, Cindy is his imprint." Jacob whispered.

My heart was racing in my chest and I felt my head start to spin. My daughter? My tiny little baby was imprinted upon? What did this mean for her? I could feel myself getting weak as my head continued to spin, and I was thankful that I was already being held by Jacob as my world went completely black.

(* * * *)

**JACOB'S POV**

"Bella?" I shook her lightly and her head moved heavily against my shoulder. I couldn't believe that she had fainted. "Bella?" I said louder and I heard a slight moan from her. She was only out for a minute or less, but I could tell that she felt groggy and weak.

"Jake . . ." She mumbled quietly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to overwhelm you like that." I rocked her in my lap like a sleeping child, slowly awakening from a nap.

Bella groaned and lifted her arm to rub her forehead. "I don't think there would have been an easy way to tell me."

"Yeah, but there had to be a better way than causing you to black out." I rubbed my hand across her arm. "I need to get back to Seth and Amber, will you please come with me?"

"Yeah, sure." Bella tried to get back up and she started to spin again.

"Whoa, careful." I grabbed her hips and stood quickly, tucking her into my side. We took careful steps, with my arm holding most of her weight as we came back to the bookstore.

Amber was in Seth's lap and they were both crying. I wished that I could have heard what Seth had told her while I was gone with Bella. Not being able to hear as well as I used to was a little sad to me. I missed hearing Bella's heartbeats and conversations on the other side of the house.

I sat down on the couch and pulled Bella into my own lap. "Seth, what have you told her?" I nodded my head towards Amber.

"Everything," he whispered through his tears.

There was a very long pause, with everyone in their own thoughts. What I wouldn't give to be able to know what each of them were thinking. Seth continued to hold Amber, kissing her hair. Amber's head rested on his chest, she looked pale and her body trembled. Bella was completely still, she didn't cry and not a single bone in her body moved.

"I still think that we can make this work." I insisted.

"How?" Amber, whispered. "Just to wait 20 years for him to divorce me then."

Seth shook his head. "NO! I don't want to do that."

"Seth, it happens all the time. The older guy leaves their family for a younger girl and they didn't imprint." Amber frowned, sadly as Seth kept shaking his head.

"Amber, do you really think that Cindy would break up your marriage?" I asked her. "Seth will be whatever she wants, but don't you think that Seth can influence what she wants from him? There is no real reason for either of them to fall in love with each other."

"How would I know for sure? She's a baby." Amber closed her eyes with a sigh.

"Amber, you, Luke, and Lauren are worth fighting for." Seth insisted. "Please, give me that chance."

Amber opened her eyes, looking at Bella. "Say something." She told her.

Bella sighed. "What I wouldn't give to have what you have."

"What? You want Jacob to imprint?" Amber asked, which I was grateful for because it literally was the last thing I ever would have thought Bella would say. I was really confused and I glanced at Seth who also looked confused before I looked down at Bella waiting for her answer.

"No, of course not, but at least you know who she is. I never know. It could happen at any time and there is nothing that I can do about it." Bella answered.

Well, that made a lot more sense, I could see how the uncertainty would be very troubling. Bella and I didn't talk about imprinting, over the years I think we both thought that it wasn't an issue any longer, but now it was raising its ugly little head.

"I have always told Bella that I would fight it if I were ever to imprint, and I will." I confirmed.

"And that is what I want to do." Seth insisted, once again.

"I need some time." Amber said, getting out of Seth's lap and sitting on the couch next to him. "This is all a lot to take in."

"That makes sense, take all the time you need." I told Amber. "This is for you and Seth to work out. As Cindy's father I would like to know what you decide, but I do respect your privacy."

Suddenly there was a loud bang on the door of the cafe. "Jake!" Embry yelled, and I could hear the panic, almost desperation in his voice.

"Oh no," Seth groaned.

"What?" Bella whispered, as I stood up to answer the door.

"Embry was telling Jackie." Seth answered.

I heard them continue to mumble, but I had to pick up my pace as Embry continued to pound loudly on the door.

"Hold on! I'm right here." I yelled as I turned the deadbolt and opened the door in quick movements. "What's going on?"

"She left!" Embry answered.

"Jackie?"

"Yes."


	70. Chapter 65 - HURTING

Song: I won't let go by Rascal Flats

- you tube dot com /watch?v=BW9zMSwKIdU&feature=related

**Chapter 65 – HURTING**

"Hold on! I'm right here." I yelled as I turned the deadbolt and opened the door in quick movements. "What's going on?"

"She left!" Embry answered.

"Jackie?"

"Yes."

"Oh Embry . . ." I sighed, shaking my head.

"And she took Susan with her." Embry added.

"Oh crap! Any idea where she went?"

"No, I called her mom, acting like I was just curious if she were there. I didn't want to scare her."

I turned and saw Bella, Seth, and Amber, standing behind me. Seth and Amber's eyes were still red and swollen and Amber's nose was extremely red from wiping it. Bella's hair was messy in a low ponytail, she smiled sadly at Embry.

"I'm so sorry." Bella said to Embry, as she walked towards us, taking my hand.

"Thanks," Embry mumbled softly. He glanced at Seth and Amber. "Are you two alright?"

Seth and Amber looked at each other and Seth didn't seem to know what to say as slowly Amber put her arm around his waist. "Yeah, we are." Amber said, with a weak smile.

Seth sighed. "Thank you, I love you so much." He squeezed her into his side.

I smiled at them and then looked at Embry, I think of all the wolves he has had the hardest time. It wasn't just a secret, it was something that had almost destroyed the relationships closest to him. His mother got close to kicking him out of the house in high school, he was grounded so often. Luckily it got better for him after the fight with Victoria was over, but now things with Jackie were at an all time low.

"What can I do?" I asked Embry. He shrugged as he shook his head not answering the question. "Did she take her car or by foot?"

"Car." Embry answered.

"Why don't you both take our truck? I'll walk over with Seth and Amber and then put the kids to bed." Bella offered.

"Thanks Bells, I love you." I wrapped my arms around her, kissed her quickly, and then walked with Embry behind the shop where Bella's old truck was parked. Neither of us drove much unless it was to get parts or specialty things, and the truck was still often used as a tow truck when needed. Technically the Rabbit could still run, but it hadn't gone anywhere in years and currently resided in my old garage at Dad's house.

"Good luck, guys." Seth yelled and waved as Embry and I got inside the truck, starting her with a loud roar.

"Where should I go?" I asked.

"Let's drive through La Push, if she isn't here then Seattle is the only other place."

I nodded and began to drive through the area. Embry told me that he had already looked through the resort, checking each cabin. It was a warm evening and the moon shown brightly with a few large clouds moving across it. We drove with the windows down, looking everywhere as we went.

"How do you know she left? Maybe she just went for a drive to blow off some steam."

"I thought of that, but I think she would go by foot. You know how much Jackie loves to run. It has always been her escape when times were rough."

I thought about all the times that Jackie would find me on the beach. She had always been running or swimming. "So the fact she took the car is a bad sign." Embry continued.

I nodded slowly and then began to head out towards Seattle while Embry used his phone to call people that they knew there to see if any of them had heard from her. He was a little more honest and told them that they got into a huge fight and for them to please call him if she called.

It was another mile when we saw her car parked on the side of the road. We got out quickly and I examined the car while Embry yelled for Jackie. I noticed that the engine was slightly warm, so I figured that she hadn't been gone for too long.

"Jackie!" I yelled.

Embry was breathing heavily and I could tell that he was really nervous. I glanced through the car and there were small toys along the floorboard, but no diaper bag so I assumed that Jackie took it with her.

"Do you think I should phase?" Embry asked. "I could sniff her out quickly." None of us took phasing again lightly, so for him to suggest that really meant a lot.

"Yeah, I'm sure you could. Um, let me call Quil first." Right as I said that my cell phone went off and I saw Quil calling. "Well, speak of the devil . . ." I answered the phone.

"Jake! Is Embry still with you?" Quil asked quickly.

"Yes." Embry was standing next to me and without further thought I handed him the phone. They spoke quickly and Embry nodded his head for me to follow him at a slow jog.

I could tell that we were heading back towards La Push, as we followed a small stream and weaved quickly through the trees. I gathered from Embry's side of the conversation that when Bella went home she told Quil what happened and he went ahead and decided to help by phasing. Then he started looking through the trees, especially the wooded area behind the resort. The way that the roads weaved around we weren't far from the resort.

Due to Jackie's family owning the resort her whole life she knew the area extremely well, so when her car ran out of gas, she knew right where she was and began to walk back to the resort. Quil found her and nearly gave her a heart attack coming towards her in wolf form, it was her throwing all the contents of the diaper bag at him that helped him get a clue that maybe he should back up and find a different approach. Then he ran a short distance to the resort, phased and borrowed a phone to call us.

Embry hung up and handed me my phone which I took and placed it in my pocket. "So what's the plan?" I asked him.

"We keep coming towards the resort and Quil will find us and we can follow him directly to them."

"Are they okay?"

"Physically they are fine, but stupid Quil almost got himself killed scaring Jackie the way he did. Her first instinct was to protect Susan from some unknown beast."

"If this weren't so serious that would have been fantastic to see."

Embry gave a small smile. "Yeah . . ."

We were still jogging through the woods, using the bright moon as our source of light. Most of the time we could see well enough, but would go down a ravine or through a heavily wooded area and had to slow down and be more careful. Embry and I appeared to be in great shape, maybe not quite as toned as when we were wolves, but still kept the same body structure. Despite that we were both breathing heavily as we made it down the side of a dry ravine. Without either of us suggesting it we decided to walk within the ravine. There were several rocks that were smooth and round from a time when water used to rush by.

"Hey Em, what happened? How much were you able to tell her?"

"Susan was taking a nap and I told Jackie that I needed to tell her some things. She's always known that there was a secret and so I thought that this would be a good thing." Embry sighed. "You know how much I have hated having to keep this from her."

I nodded, he really hated that. "So did you start with the wolves and then go into imprinting?"

"Yes, as I told her the truth I could tell that she had been really hurt that I kept it from her. She curled up in a ball, with her knees to her chest, shaking her head. She seemed to be relieved to know that we really didn't kill her step-dad, but I'm not sure that it being vampires was really an upgrade. It got worse with imprinting. It is a touchy subject for you too, so I know you get it. Well it went from uncomfortable to worse as she switched from being hurt to being angry. I was angry too and we were both yelling at each other."

Embry got quiet like it was too personal and he really didn't want to continue, so it seemed like a good time to pick up the pace again. We ran through the woods towards some unknown mark until we saw Quil trot up to us, following him the rest of the way. Quil moved so quickly that we had to go at a fast jog in order to keep up. As we moved around a long bend in a wide ravine I could hear Jackie and Susan, talking to each other. Jackie sounded calm and I didn't know if she was staying collected for Susan's sake or if she had calmed down.

Embry increased his running to a full sprint. "Jackie!" He yelled.

I ran right behind him, as Quil stayed close, but still hidden in the nearby ravine. From a distance I could hear Susan squeal 'Daddy' as she began to wiggle her arm to get it free from Jackie. I could see Jackie scowl and her lips move, but I didn't catch what she said.

"Jackie, please." Embry pleaded with her as he scooped up Susan into his arms.

"Don't start with me." Jackie mumbled angrily.

"Do you mind if I jump in?" I asked her.

"Jacob Black," Jackie turned, glaring at me. "I should have known that you wouldn't be far behind."

"You and Embry are my friends. Of course I am."

"Are you here to lie to me some more, Jake?" Jackie had her arms crossed over her chest. The diaper bag was still thrown over one shoulder as she stood with her hip sticking out. I glanced at Embry and he still had Susan. He carried her a short distance, pointing out the stars up in the sky, small rocks, and plants that could be seen in the moonlight.

"No, I'm not. I've tried not to lie to you and technically everything I have ever told you was true. There were some things that I couldn't tell you at that time."

"That is bull crap and you know it."

I shook my head and I walked closer to her. "It's not crap, it's true."

"You are a hypocrite, Jacob."

"How so?" I said slowly. I didn't want to get angry with her because I knew that she had every right to not trust anything I had to say. However I knew that I had to try to get her to listen and took several deep breaths as I waited for her to answer.

Jackie glared like it should have been obvious and was even more angry that she had to explain herself to me. "Let me rephrase." She took a deep angry breath. "Was I not told, because I wasn't your precious Bella or because Embry wasn't the great Jacob Black?"

Her words cut me like a knife being twisted on it's way back out to intensify the pain. I immediately took a step back, shocked that she said it out loud. Slowly, I backed up to a large boulder that over looked the ravine that wound its way through the area. I picked up several rocks, they could easily fit into the palm of my hand and threw them all down the ravine. They bounced off larger rocks, against the rocky surface, and through roots of large pine and oak trees twisted together, weaving along the side of the cliff.

I could see Jackie out of the corner of my eye pacing back and forth as I continued to throw random things down the ravine, thinking about what Jackie had said. Was she right? Did I have different rules for me and Bella than I did for other non-imprinted wolves? It wasn't on purpose. Once Bella found out, should it be that all girlfriends could know? I shook my head, answering my own mental questions. No, Bella shouldn't have known. I broke the rules based on a technicality. Maybe I did feel like I was different than everyone else, more special for some reason. I didn't mean to. Maybe it was an issue with Sam and him knowing that I was really supposed to be alpha and him being more lenient with me. Not telling Jackie was actually Sam's decision and I just continued the decision after he died because it made sense.

I was still deep in thought when I felt something brush against my shoulder. I turned my head and looked to see that Jackie had sat down on the same large boulder.

"I'm sorry." Jackie whispered. "I shouldn't have said that to you."

"Well, you gave me something new to think about."

"Just stop it, Jake."

"Alright." I looked at her and sighed. "You ready to talk about why you are wondering through the woods with your daughter?" I looked around and didn't see her or Embry. "Speaking of, where is she?"

"Embry took her home. She is really tired and . . ." Jackie sighed. ". . . it's just better for now." She shrugged. "I assumed that Embry already told you everything."

"I know what Embry thinks. I want to know what you think."

There was a long pause which I spent peeling the bark off of a random stick. I looked up as I saw Jackie's lips move, I wasn't sure if she was talking to herself or whispering so I scooted closer to her, placing my arm behind her back, my palm on the rough surface of the boulder.

"What?" I whispered to see if she was speaking to me.

She leaned towards me. "I feel like I can't trust you."

"I'm sorry. I never wanted that. You can trust me, I'm an open book you could ask me anything."

"Why couldn't you tell me? Do you not think I would keep the secret?"

"For a second Jackie try to make this less personal. We were in high school when you and Embry started dating. How many high school sweethearts actually make it?"

Jackie shook her head. "Not very many."

"Exactly! A secret of this magnitude is a secret for a reason. We couldn't have every person that dated one of the wolf members to know the secret or quite frankly everyone would know."

"Okay? So why not tell me when Embry and I started living together, got engaged, or even married. For crying out loud Jake! Were you ever going to tell me!?"

"No." I whispered, shaking my head slowly.

Jackie's body stiffened and I could tell that she didn't like that answer at all. I leaned forward, rubbing my hand on her back. "I'm sorry, I know that isn't what you wanted to hear, but it is the truth."

"I don't see how you keep a secret of this magnitude from me. My kids becoming wolves? Or with imprinting . . . I could have lost everything and not had any idea why."

"I know, let me try to explain." I continued to rub her back and I could feel her muscles relax. "I think that you could have known the secret once you and Embry were obviously in a committed relationship. I'm the last person to say that real love can't happen in high school, of course it can. And I'm not saying that you and Embry didn't really love each other back then, I know you did. But once Embry graduated from high school he immediately started to give up his wolf. He had the theory that if he stopped phasing that he couldn't imprint."

"Embry gave up his wolf for me?" Jackie asked.

"Yes. It was what Embry wanted to do. So by the time you were living together in college Embry wasn't phasing and we hoped that imprinting was no longer an issue. So because of that there was no real reason to tell you."

"What about our kids?" Jacked asked.

"There is no guarantee that they will become wolves. But if they do. . ." I cringed, knowing that she wouldn't like this. ". . . it probably would have remained a secret. Embry's mom still doesn't know."

"That's crazy Jake." Jackie looks down, picking at the cuff of her jeans.

"I know it is."

I put my arm across her shoulders, she stiffened for a moment closing her eyes. I almost moved my arm until she relaxed and leaned her head on my shoulder. We were quiet as we listened to the birds chirp and saw two squirrels gathering nuts. They would chase each other up one tree, leaping from one branch to another and then down another still after the same nut. I felt Jackie's head move against my neck as she laughed, watching the squirrels banter around each other.

The clouds continued to gather in the sky and thunder could be heard, rumbling in the distance.

"Are you ready to go back home?" I asked her.

"No."

"But you are coming back, right?" I asked.

"I don't know." She turned her head and I could feel her breath on my neck. I shifted back, her head still on my shoulder, I looked down at her. Her eyes were closed and she seemed very relaxed.

"Jackie, please. Embry needs you, and you know he will not walk away from Susan without a fight."

"Yeah, but I'm not sure that is a good enough reason to stay."

"What about love? He loves you, and you love him."

"Sometimes love isn't enough, especially without trust."

"But you now know everything."

"Yeah . . . but I also know that I can't trust him because what I don't trust is completely out of his control."

"You mean, imprinting?" I asked.

"Yes. You can't tell me that he will never leave me."

"That might be true, but I can tell you I won't ever leave Bella. Not matter what. There is no way I would let 'nature' or whatever it is that controls imprinting control my love for Bella or for my kids. Seth is fighting it, why wouldn't Embry?" I challenged.

"Sometimes both isn't an option, Jacob. Seth lucked out that it was a baby and her parents . . . - she looked directly at me ". . . are being supportive. But what if it had been another woman?"

There was another long pause where I didn't want to answer her question. We looked at each other and I was thankful that she gave me the time to answer her question, but I wasn't any closer to having a good answer. I knew that I was being stubborn on the imprinting issue and while I believed that I would fight it and stay, it was not something that I could promise that I would be able to do.

"Sorry," Jackie mumbled, breaking eye contact to ook down.

"What are you apologizing for?" I asked.

"I was hoping that I could see something in your eyes that you didn't want to tell me with your mouth."

I shook my head, reaching out and cupped her cheek to lift her face to look at me. "I don't have anything to hide from you. I promise. I waited because I wanted to give you the truth and not the answer that I have told myself and Bella for over ten years."

"So what's the truth?" Jackie whispered.

"That I don't know. I don't know what it is like to imprint and to have that connection to someone else."

"I thought you could read each others' minds? And how you feel?"

"We can."

"So . . . Then haven't you felt it." I nodded with a sigh. Jackie took my hand with a sad smile. "I'm sorry I shouldn't be pressuring you about this."

"It is alright. You are right, I know how intense it is, and that it completely changed them. Paul stopped chasing every girl he saw, Quil was content as long as he could make Claire happy, Sam left Leah . . ." I stopped, shaking my head.

"What makes you think you are different?" Jackie asked softly.

"They didn't have Bella."

"That is sweet and all, but what makes you think that will make a difference?"

"Bella is enough all by herself for me to want to fight and not break her heart."

"I'm sure that Sam thought the same thing."

"No, he never thought of fighting it. He was the first, he never dreamed it was even a possibility. Seth is proving that it IS a possibility."

"How is he doing that?"

"I admit, I wish that I could see inside his head right now.

"Jake . . ." Jackie whispered so softly I could hardly hear her.

I moved closer to her, leaning in to hear what she said. "What?" I whispered back.

"I'm so scared."

I wrapped my arms around her and I could feel how tight her back and shoulders were as I ran my hands across them. Jackie laid her head on my chest, holding me so tightly I could feel her tremble as she cried. It made sense that she would be worried. Bella had years to process the fear and anxiety, and she still passed out when knowing that we had to deal with it again. The road had been rocky at best, but we made it through it.

"You are not alone, Jackie." I whispered to her, smoothing out some of her hair.

Jackie took several shaky breaths, trying to get her crying under control. "I think that makes it worse . . ."

"How?"

"Because I'm not as strong as Amber or Bella . . ." She took another shaky breath. "I can't wait around for him to leave me." I tried to interrupt, but she continued. "And I don't believe that he will stay." She pushed up from my chest to look me in the eyes. We were so close that I could feel her breath on my cheek. "I don't believe that you will stay either. I believe that you want to, but I don't think you will."

I closed my eyes. "You're wrong, I hope . . ." I whispered so softly that I wasn't sure if she even heard me. "Now I have four children as well." I kept my eyes closed, shaking my head. "I couldn't leave them, for anything or anyone."

Jackie sighed, closing her eyes as she laid her head back on my shoulder. "I get that you having a family makes a difference. I just don't know, and _that_ is the problem."

"And leaving Embry? That's your solution?"

"Maybe it won't hurt so bad if he isn't mine to lose." I could feel her tremble again as a fresh round of tears began to soak through my shirt.

I held her close. "You know I thought the same thing once. I thought maybe Bella would be better with someone else that wouldn't one day hurt her. It was right after Sam died. Paul had just imprinted on Rachel and Quil on Claire, basically at the same time and I realized that I could imprint at anytime and on . . . on any age. I didn't want to be responsible for breaking her heart."

Jackie stayed quiet as I continued to tell her about how I came back to her because I knew that Bella deserved the right to make the choice for herself and together we decided that staying together was a risk worth taking. As I spoke Jackie would cry again, I paused until she would nod her head against my chest, and then I would continue talking about the struggles that Bella and I have had with me being a wolf.

Jackie groaned, running one hand through her short hair. She had cut it really short after Susan was born and now kept it at about chin length. She wiped the tears from her face with a heavy sigh. She looked to be in a lot of pain and I assumed that she probably had a headache from crying so hard.

"Do you really think it is wise to make any type of decision right now?" I asked softly

"I don't know what else to do?" Jackie closed her eyes.

"Come home with me. You can talk to Bella and get a female perspective on things."

Jackie frowned, sighing loudly. "Alright."

We stood up from the rock and it was then that I realized how long we had been sitting there. My butt was numb and my left leg had fallen asleep, I looked at Jackie and she seemed to be rubbing her legs feeling the same. "Jeez, Jake, how long have we been sitting here?"

"I don't know." We both hobbled around until the tingling subsided. Then together we walked to my house. It took us about an hour and the sky opened and began to rain. We didn't say much, the sun broke through the stormy sky as we stepped up to the front porch. It was the start of a new day and hopefully a brighter perspective.


	71. Chapter 66 - TOGETHER

**5 YEARS LATER**

* Jacob is 34, Bella is 36, Danielle (Dani-11), Asher (10), Zeke & Cindy (5)

* Rachel/Paul has Patrick (13), Richard (11), Paula (4), Rheida (3)

* Kim/Jared – Nicole (15), Brandon (13), Daniel (10)

* Embry/Jackie – Unfortunately, talking to Bella didn't help. After six miserable months Jackie filed for divorce, saying that she couldn't live in constant fear. Embry was crushed and it was a very hard several months for all three of them. However after one year they moved back in together, under one condition. Jackie wanted Embry to promise to not fight it if he were to imprint. She fully intends on letting him go. Both of them still love each other very much and not being married takes the pressure off if he were to imprint and so they are able to live comfortably together with their daughter Susan (7). Susan is best friends with Emily's daughter Stacy.

* Seth/Amber – Luke (6), Laura (5), and Lewis (3) and one on the way. Cindy and Zeke play with Luke and Laura on a regular basis and so Seth's imprinting has yet to be a real issue for his family. Seth is Cindy's favorite "uncle" (all pack members are referred to as uncles or aunts).

* Leah and Isaac have no children of their own, so two years ago they adopted siblings Brian (5) and Brittany (4).

* Emily and Nomi – Tommy (16) and Stacy (7)

* Claire is 21

* Billy 70ish

Song: Hold Me by Jamie Grace

- you tube dot com /watch?v=ISgr8SgCYbY

**Chapter 66 – TOGETHER**

It was a warm summer night and everyone was huddled around a large campfire. It was almost comical any time we all tried to get together. We were one massive family with nineteen children all listening to 'Grampa Billy' tell stories. I loved the comfort level of everyone, Paul, Rachel, Jackie, Kim, and Jared were huddled together, watching their kids listen to the stories. Dani, Ash, Patrick, Richard, Brandon, and Daniel were roasting marshmallows. They had four roasting sticks that they would pass around between them. Emily shared a glance with Kim as they noticed Tommy and Nicole holding hands in the back of the group. Stacy and Susan were the very best of friends and were practically joined at the hip, never leaving each others' side.

Seth was laying on his stomach with Cindy, Paula, Laura, and Brittany all laying on his back. Amber smiled next to him with Lewis sitting in her lap. Leah, Isaac, and Nomi were whispering quietly to each other. Bella was sitting between Embry and Quil, trying really hard to not laugh at the random comments that Quil was making. He had heard the stories so many times that he would make a few additions that he felt livened them up. When Bella couldn't hold in the laughter she would cover her mouth and bury her face in Embry's shoulder. Claire was next to Quil, also trying to not laugh, and I was next to Claire with Zeke and Luke sitting in my lap. The wind blew lightly, causing smoke to swirl and the logs settled, causing sparks to rise up into the black sky.

Just like every time he told the legends there was a great pause once he finished and the silence covered everyone like a blanket, warm, soft, and comfortable. I scooped up Cindy, who had fallen asleep on Seth's back, and carried her to the tent. Zeke was sleepy, but still awake, as Bella lead him by the hand to his sleeping bag. He really wanted to sleep in the big tent with the older kids and I think he made himself stay awake to prove that he was ready. Bella and I smiled at each other as we tucked them both into bed and then rejoined the adults around the fire.

Embry was sitting on the ground with his back leaning against Jackie's legs, burning a long stick in the fire. Quil had Claire in his lap with his arms wrapped around her waist. It hadn't be an easy road for them, but they were together. Claire had a normal high school dating life, with only one boy that actually broke her heart. She was in her senior year and she had been dating him for over a year when he dumped her for her best friend. It didn't take long for Quil to find out what happened and he went to Claire, who was in her room crying.

**(FLASH BACK)**

_"Come here, sweety." Quil said as he sat down on her bed._

_Without further thought Claire wrapped her arms around his neck and cried with her head on his shoulder. Quil wrapped his arms around her and positioned her more comfortably in his lap._

_"Shhhh," he cooed. "It's going to be okay." He continued to rub her back as she fisted her hand around the fabric of his shirt. She shook her head not able to speak at the moment. Quil had never experienced anything more painful than watching her be in so much pain and not be able to really do anything for her._

_After several hours Quil had shifted so that he was sitting up against her headboard and Claire was curled into his side with her head on her pillow that was in his lap._

_"Quil, you need to go." Hannah told him._

_He looked at the clock and it was well after midnight and Claire had been asleep for the past hour, but he still couldn't bring himself to leave. "I'm sorry, but I'm not leaving."_

_"You can't stay here. I'm grateful for your friendship and there is no denying that she needed you this evening, but this . . ." she stammered over her words, ". . . this between you and my daughter . . . it's inappropriate."_

_Quil shook his head. "You know, I would never hurt her." Quil insisted. "I'll stay awake if you want and keep the door open as well, but I won't leave. She needs me."_

_Quil kept his promise and stayed awake all night. It turned out that he most likely wouldn't have slept much even without the promise, because Claire cried all through the night. Still nothing changed for Quil, he was still the loyal friend and protector that he had always been. However, after that night Claire saw Quil in a different light. He wasn't just her best friend that would do anything for her, she realized that she really did love him._

_Two months later, they were in her living room, she had school books scattered around her on the floor and he was laying across the couch, watching something on TV. Her back rested against the side of the couch and Quil was running one hand through her hair._

_"Hey Quil?" Claire looked over her shoulder at him._

_"Yeah?" Quil looked at her, waiting for her to say what she wanted._

_Claire shifted up onto her knees and rested one hand on the couch. "I want to try something."_

_"Sure, you can do anything you want." Quil shrugged. "You know that."_

_Claire nodded slowly, licking her lips before placing them quickly against Quil's lips._

_Quil didn't move, except for his eyes, widening in surprise. "What was that?" He whispered._

_"It was a kiss." Claire smiled shyly._

_"Well I know that." Quil rolled his eyes. "Why did you kiss me?"_

_"Because I love you." Claire leaned towards him, to kiss him again._

_"Whoa, I love you too, but we have both known that forever." Quil moved on the couch, sitting up in the middle of it._

_"No we haven't." Claire moved to sit next to him on the couch with him. "It's different, I'm . . . uh, I'm in love with you."_

_Quil took her hands and grinned. "That is actually great. I'm really glad to know that, but Claire nothing can happen with us."_

_"Why?"_

_"You are in high school."_

_"I'm eighteen. Please, Quil!" Claire begged._

_"Don't do that to me." Quil shook his head. "You know how hard it is for me to tell you 'no'."_

_Claire was well aware of Quil being a wolf and that their connection was based on him imprinting on her. It was hard to figure out exactly how much she understood, but when it came to getting her way, she understood very well. Quil had told her 'no' before, mostly when he felt like she was manipulating him and other times he did just to prove that he could. However, most of the time behind the scenes Quil did everything he could to make what she wanted become reality._

_Quil threaded his fingers through Claire's hand with a sigh. "What do you want from me?"_

_"I'm not sure."_

_"Claire . . ." Quil paused for a moment, looking down at their joined hands. "Um, I don't think I can just try with you, and . . . you know, see what happens."_

_"It will be okay." Claire promised, as she leaned up and kissed him, once, twice, three times before Quil pressed his lips back into hers. Quil's stomach was in knots as their lips caressed together, both of their hearts beating wildly. Claire moved closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her, their kissing experimental and uncertain._

**(END FLASH BACK)**

They remained the very best of friends, constantly teasing and playfully bickering with each other. It took a lot for Claire's parents to get past the age difference and even more for the community, but they couldn't deny how happy Quil and Claire made each other. They had always had a special bond, it was just mentally messed up to see them together. It was hard on Quil as well, and actually difficult for him to stop thinking of her as a kid or his buddy. They took things very slow just looking at each other in a new light and after Claire's graduation she stayed in La Push, working with Bella. It was interesting to see them get more comfortable with their intimacy. A year and a half after their first kiss they were married.

I sat down next to Quil and Claire and a few minutes later Bella joined me, sitting in my lap.

"Did they go to sleep?" I asked her.

"Yep, Zeke was out like a light. I thought he might have a hard time with being so excited, but he fell asleep in mid sentence." Bella smiled, snuggling into my chest with a deep sigh. "I love being held by you."

"Well I love holding you." I squeezed her tightly. With everything that Bella and I had been through over the years, it made me love and appreciate her even more.

We watched the fire lazily as Bella nuzzled my neck, trailing tiny kisses across it.

"Careful what you start. . ." I whispered.

"I'm always careful." Bella murmured before kissing me deeply. I kissed her back passionately with my hands trailing over her back and legs. The fire simmered from tall flames into low burning embers as we continued to kiss one another.

"Get a tent." Paul teased as he carried Rachel, who was sound asleep to his own tent.

"Don't mind if I do." I picked up Bella and she wrapped her legs around my waist as we made it over to the tent. I sat her down and unzipped the tent for us to both go inside. We kicked our shoes off and began to kiss each other removing our clothing in experienced haste.

"Sleeping bag . . . cold . . ." Bella panted, stepped back enough to move to the bag on the ground.

Bella crawled in and I followed right behind her, zipping up the sleeping bag behind me. Our naked bodies caressed against each other as we moaned and groaned in pleasure.

"Shhhh," I mumbled, reminding her that we weren't completely alone.

"Right, quiet."

We were all over each other as we made love quietly in the tent.

The following morning started early and we had a great breakfast. It was impressive that the women even attempted to cook anything for this many people, but they made two fires and cooked sausage and bacon over one and a massive amount of eggs in the other. Then the older kids would take the pans down to the river and wash them out to be used for the next meal.

The sky was bright blue without a cloud in sight and so I knew it would be a great day to walk down to the waterfalls and let the kids slide and swim in the open water. It was the same camping spot that Quil, Embry, Jackie, Bella, and myself went to when we camped together, with two separate waterfalls and a large pond that they both flowed into.

"You ready to go?" I asked Bella as she bent over to lace up her boots.

"Well, um, I was actually thinking of staying to help with the younger kids. Leah will be here with Paula, Rheida, Lewis, and Britney and I didn't want her to be by herself."

"Oh . . ." I said disappointed, I hadn't thought about her wanting to stay.

"I'll stay." Claire offered. "You're a mom Bella, go. You need to take a break and not feel like you need to be so responsible all the time."

"Are you sure?" Bella asked. "I don't mind."

"I'm sure. I don't really like tramping through the trees, when I have a perfectly good stream right next to me." Claire smiled. There was a small stream near the campsite that the younger kids could throw rocks into or splash around. A little further down was a nice size pond where Dad could teach them how to fish. How he was able to catch so many fish, helping a five year old was always a small miracle, but he never failed to catch enough for the evening meal.

"Do you want me to ask Quil to stay?" I looked around the area for him.

"Nah, he will want to swim and slide with the kids." Claire rolled her eyes. "Anyone who thought he was too old for me, doesn't know him at all."

Bella and I both laughed. "So true." I acknowledged.

We headed towards the waterfalls as a massive herd. Rachel and I were in the front, sort of leading the way, but mostly we just kept the kids from running the wrong direction.

"How are you doing, Rach?" I asked her.

"Really good, but I miss teaching." She answered.

"Is it two more years before Rheida is in kindergarten?" I shook my head. "That is amazing."

"I know, it goes fast and slow all at the same time when you are surrounded by it."

"That is very true." I nodded. "Hey, how is Dad doing?" I asked.

"Actually not very well, he is still as stubborn as ever." Rachel sighed. "I keep trying to get him to eat better, but he won't. He says that he is old and will eat however he wants."

I frowned slightly with a soft sigh. "I've noticed that he isn't carving near as much as he used to."

"Yeah, I think it is his eyes. He just can't see as well as he used to and he is such a perfectionist that he throws away half of the projects that he starts."

"Maybe I should come over more often to help him with the final touches. He could tell me how he wants the details to look like." I put my arm around her shoulders, giving her a gentle hug. "Thank you for staying with him. You know if it ever gets to be too much Bella and I will help you."

Rachel smiled, putting her arm around my waist. "Thanks, Jake."

We continued to walk for a while with our arms still around each other. There wasn't much of a trail, we mostly followed the creek until we reached the waterfalls. A large section had been washed out and I held her hand as she stepped carefully around it.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Paul was right behind Rachel and he stayed there, offering a hand to others until everyone pasted that section. Rachel and I continued to chat with each other, talking about the shop, the cafe, and the bookstore as well as our kids. The kids that we were with were older and more familiar with the area. They ran most of the way, so we arrived at the waterfalls much faster than the rest of the group.

"Hey, are you alright watching them while I circle back to get the losers at the end?" I smiled, knowing that Bella was always at the very end of the line. She didn't care and would just take her time. She has gotten better about no longer tripping over nothing, but when hiking . . . there was already so much to trip over that it wasn't easy for her.

"Sure, go save your wife." Rachel teased.

I grinned and waved to her as I doubled back. Since there was no specific trail I made a large circle, not wanting to be in the way of those who were still making their way towards the water. Everything was so green with massive trees filled with large thick leaves. The ground was covered with patches of grass, areas of dry dirt, and lots of small branches and twigs that had fallen from trees and bushes. There were also several wild berries and wild yellow and purple flowers that were scattered in random clusters.

I loved being outside in nature, but sometimes it made me miss my wolf. He was so much faster and he could smell all the leaves, soil, and flowers so much better than I could. With my own eyes I could see what was right in front of me, as a wolf I was able to experience it and not only see it. As I continued to walk back, surrounded by large oak trees, it was fun to be able to watch the kids and my friends laughing and talking to each other without them really knowing that I was there.

As I suspected at the very end of the line was Bella. The ground was uneven, curving back and forth as the river moved and I saw Embry holding Bella's hand as they walked along a particularly rocky area. It was really great how everyone took care of each other and so them holding hands as they walked along didn't really bother me. Once the ground leveled out again they let go of each other, at the same time I came up from behind and I could hear them talking. It had something to do with Susan and the school, but I didn't catch all of it.

I came up behind them and tapped Embry on the shoulder, with my finger over my lips for him to not say anything about me being there. Embry smiled and nodded his head and continued to talk to Bella, he saw that the path was about to narrow and started to move behind Bella. Right before he moved I slapped Bella in the butt and then moved behind Embry.

"Embry!" Bella squealed, jumping slightly, but never actually looked behind her as she moved through the narrow section. I had to bite my lip to keep myself from laughing.

"Sorry Bella, um . . . ," he paused for a moment, "ah, you had a bug on you." Embry shrugged at me.

Bella squirmed, rubbing her hands over her own body. "Oh, thanks then."

Embry gave me a thumbs up and I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing. The area got ready to widen back up and as Embry moved back to walk next to Bella I slapped her butt again.

Bella looked at Embry. "Stop that! There is no way that was a bug."

Embry nodded. "Yeah, you are right. It wasn't."

"What were you thinking?" Bella asked.

"Well, um . . ." Embry glanced at me for a second and I shrugged at him, which he rolled his eyes at.

"What?" Bella asked again.

"You've got a nice ass." Embry told her.

Once again I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing as Bella stopped suddenly and I had to lean back to avoid hitting them. "You can not say that to me!" Embry just shrugged, not defending himself. "Jacob would knock you in the head."

"You know . . ." Embry smirked. "Jake might be more understanding about it than you think."

"Well, in that case . . ." Bella reached over placing her arm around his waist and then slipped her hand lower placing it in his back pocket, grabbing his butt.

"Bella?" Embry asked. I'm not sure if Embry or myself was more shocked. Embry's whole body went rigid as he moved back, grabbing her arm to pull her hand out. "Uh . . . I think this was a mistake," he whispered. I think he spoke to me, but it could have been directed towards Bella.

"Why? No one would know. . ." Bella whispered, as she trailed her hand over his shoulder and down his arm to take his hand. "I've always thought that you were really great."

"Um . . . uh." Embry stammered.

Bella moved his hand to put it around her waist and moved closer to him, rubbing her other hand over his chest. "Hey, Embry . . ." Bella murmured, pulling him closer to her.

Suddenly this joke didn't seem quite so funny. Did Bella really have some underlying crush on Embry? Was I only seeing them as friends because that is what I wanted to see? I was glued in place, my heart hammering in my chest, not able to speak or move. Embry leaned down closer to her as his hands slid from her shoulders around to her back. Bella moved her hand to the back of his neck, running her hand under his hair, moving closer to him.

It almost looked like they were going to kiss, which didn't make any sense at all. Even if there was something going on with Bella, which was really hard to believe, Embry knew I was standing right behind them. He didn't move, except to lean down closer when it looked like he whispered something to her. I couldn't see Bella's face because of Embry's back, but I could see her continued to rub over his chest and then behind his neck with each movement getting closer to him.

"Hey, Jacob?" Bella said.

"Huh?" I grunted.

"How long are you going to stand there, letting me assault Embry, before you say something?"

"What?" I mumbled.

Suddenly Embry and Bella were both laughing as they stepped away from each other and Bella came over and took my hand. "Jacob, I knew it was you that smacked my butt the very first time." Bella smiled.

"You did?"

Bella nodded and then I looked at Embry. "Sorry . . . ?" He shrugged.

"Haha," I scowled playfully, "that was so not funny. And you . . ." I pointed my finger at Embry, ". . . you better not ever touch my wife again!"

"Whoa! What in the world have I walked in on?" Quil asked, coming from the falls. His shorts were soaking wet, leaving drops everywhere he went, but his skin was dry.

"Nothing, I swear." Embry raised both hands as if under arrest. "It was all her idea." He pointed at Bella.

"Throw me under the bus, why don't ya." Bella crossed her arms over her chest, pretending to be angry. "Thanks a lot," she mumbled under her breath.

"It's true!" Embry insisted.

Bella smiled. "Yeah, it was all me. I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist." Bella turned to me. "But I never dreamed that you would let me rub all over him. What were you thinking?"

"Um . . ." Suddenly feeling pretty stupid.

Bella gasped softly. "You thought I would really do something with him?"

"Oh jeez . . ." Quil mumbled and I saw him nod his head for Embry to come with him.

"I didn't mean to. You just seemed so comfortable."

"Of course I was, it's Embry . . ."

"Real nice, Bella." Embry shook his head.

Bella rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean. Jake's best friend and someone I've been close to for over fifteen years."

I took her hand. "I get it, and if I didn't trust you then I wouldn't have started it."

"Exactly." Bella hugged me and I wrapped my arms around her. Our hands joined together like they always did and we started walking towards the falls together.

"I still don't get how you knew it was me with the first slap?"

Bella smirked. "You don't think I know what your hand feels like."

I laughed. "Good point."

We made it to the waterfalls not far behind Quil and Embry and had a great time watching the kids slide down one of the falls and splash and swim in the water. Embry tried to apologize and I made sure that he knew that everything was fine. That evening there was more fish than you could imagine.

"Thank you, Dad." I sat down next to him in front of the fire.

"What for?" He asked.

"I was going to say for providing the fish, but really," I paused, placing my hand on his knee, "really for everything."

Dad smiled and patted my hand with his. "Always."

We settled into a comfortable silence as the day came to a close. The following morning the sky filled with clouds. We had already planned to pack up, but the sky gave us some added motivation and we were on the road before the rain came down.


	72. Chapter 67 - THE BOX

Author's Note: This chapter is highly influenced by two songs, so I wanted to give both singers credit for them and to mention that no copyright is intended.

The Box by Randy Travis - you tube dot com /watch?v=D-EEynSrD5s&feature=results_main&playnext=1&list=PL3190E6FC94F0B6EA

Love Me by Collin Raye – you tube dot com /watch?v=GMgMi3wA3C0

WARNING – Tissues needed.

**Chapter 67 – THE BOX**

Thunder rumbled in the distance and the sky was filled with dark black clouds. I stood on the sacred grounds before a large hole that had been dug and filled so that a large brown mound covered the surface. As chief, performing funerals was always one of the hardest things that I did. Typically I would do what the family wanted me to do and read a poem, scripture, or blessing for them and there wasn't a single family that did not want Dad to be sitting by my side. I was always grateful that he was there, giving me advice of what to say and do for the grieving family.

But today, that grieving family was my own and buried beneath the chunks of dirt was my father.

Three months after the camping trip with the family he had a massive heart attack. Rachel called Sue and Leah and they did what they could, but he died in the back of Charlie's cruiser on the way to the hospital. It was amazing to me how one man was able to touch so many lives. I doubt there was a single person in the tribe that hadn't heard him tell stories or that he hadn't taught to fish or carve. He never let being in a wheelchair keep him from doing the things that he loved.

The past several days was extremely difficult making arrangements. The younger kids did not really understand, but knew that everyone was sad. The older kids all considered him to be their "grandpa" and he treated them all like they were his grand kids regardless of if they really were. It had been such a hard day on everyone. The entire tribe blew me away with their generosity and the way that they gave tribute to my dad. The pack united together and danced, the same that we did for Sam's funeral. Then everyone went back to their own home, except for Rachel's kids, who went with Kim to her house and my kids went with Seth to his house.

Lightening streaked across the sky as big fat drops began to fall over me. I didn't care, but I also knew that Rebecca and Rachel were waiting for me back at the house. Neither of them would appreciate me arriving completely soaked. With heavy steps I turned and began to walk back towards Rachel's house. It was like God waited for me to get there before the skies opened completely and a hard rain beat against the roof of the house.

"Hey Jake." Paul said quietly as I came inside.

"Hey," I replied as I took my shoes off, placing them by the door.

"Kwan and myself are going to go help with kid control." Paul said as he put on his rain jacket.

"Alright, thank you." I said to both of them.

"Even though I didn't know him as well, he called Rebecca every week and spoke to Sarai over the phone. We will miss him very much." Kwan zipped up his coat, and opened the door for Paul to leave with him.

"Again, thank you."

I could feel a lump in my throat gather as they both left and Bella came to me, hugging me tightly which I reciprocated with a sad smile. Charlie and Sue were sitting on the couch, holding on to each other. The TV was on, but I'm not sure that either of them were really watching it. Rebecca and Rachel were sitting at the kitchen table, each with large mugs of coffee and their eyes were red and swollen.

In the middle of the table was an old brown box. I had seen it several times inside the bottom drawer of the desk that Dad sat at to carve and I assumed that it was knives or tools that he used.

"Do you know what this is?" Rebecca asked, when she noticed me looking at the box.

I shook my head. "Not specifically, no."

I poured myself some coffee and joined them at the table, pulling Bella into my lap. I needed the comfort that her being near me would provide. Bella sat comfortably, resting one arm across my shoulders at times running her hand through my hair that came down to the middle of my back.

Rachel opened the box and immediately I could see an assortment of papers, books, pictures, and several things that appeared to be random at first.

"Oh my gosh . . ." Rebecca whispered, pulling out a folded paper. "Do you know what this is?"

I shook my head and she handed it to me. The paper was yellowed from age and the creases were thick from being opened and then refolded the same way many time. Right in the middle there was a small hole that had been punctured through it. I opened it and read.

_If you get there before I do, don't give up on me. I'll meet you when my chores are through. I don't know how long I'll be, but I'm not gonna let you down. Darling wait and see. And between now and then, till I see you again, I'll be loving you. Love me._

The words were vaguely family, but I couldn't place them. "What is this?" I asked.

"It is a letter that Mom wrote to Dad." Rachel answered.

"Dad read this note at her funeral." Rebecca, took a shaky breath and wiped the tears from her eyes with the sleeve of her sweatshirt.

"Oh yeah . . ." I nodded, starting to remember.

"Did Billy ever tell you the significance of that letter?" Sue asked.

I turned and looked at her, as all four of us shook our heads 'no'. She was still sitting on the couch, holding Charlie's hand.

Sue smiled sadly, taking a deep breath. "It seems so strange to think of someone not liking Billy, but Sarah's father didn't want her to marry him. She came from a pretty wealthy family and her father had wild dreams of her getting out of La Push and doing something different with her life. He didn't feel like Billy could provide those opportunities for her. He also didn't stop to think that Sarah loved La Push and had no desire of ever leaving. So Billy and Sarah decided to run away and get married at the first place they came to. Nailed to the tree where they were to meet was that letter, and Billy waited five hours before Sarah came and they did exactly as they planned. Billy kept the letter for years as a reminder that Sarah would always come to him and that he would always wait for her. But even more, it was a promise that whether they were together or apart they would always love each other."

"Wow," I whispered with tears streaming down my face. Bella was sobbing into my shoulder and Rachel and Rebecca had both gone through an entire box of tissues.

"You do not see love like what they had very often." Charlie added. "I have only seen it one other time." Charlie looked at Bella sitting in my lap and we both smiled weakly at him.

"What happened after they were married?" Rebecca asked.

"It was hard for them for several years. Billy wanted to prove that he could provide and that he was worthy of Sarah. It took some time, but before her father died he had given them his blessing." Sue answered.

We all knew that Dad had loved Mom very much and that her death was hard on each of us. We rarely ever talked about her and going through the box gave us the opportunity to do that.

There was a dried flower, placed inside of a plastic bag. "Oh wow . . ." Rebecca mumbled. "He kept it."

"What?" Rachel asked.

"This flower is from when I got married and he flew with us to Hawaii. I didn't want him to come because of it being so expensive and him being in his chair." She looked down, feeling guilty. "I didn't think that he would be able to actually help us move or anything."

I reached across the table to her and took her hand. We all had moments that we looked back on and regretted what we did. She squeezed my hand and then continued. "He was stubborn and insisted on coming and these flowers were scattered all over the front of the house so I picked one and told him to keep it. I placed it in the baggy so it wouldn't get lost on his way back home. I never dreamed that he actually kept it."

I took a drink of my now cold coffee, grimacing. Standing up, I reheated it in the microwave. As I waited for it to heat, I listened to the rain pound on the rooftop. Looking out the window lightening tore across the sky, followed quickly by a loud clap of thunder. The microwave dinged and I returned to the table. We continued to go through the box, sometimes we didn't understand the significance of something, but often we would smile or cry softly. I knew that Dad was private, especially with his emotions, but at the same time I knew that he loved us all. He always told me that I had Mom's smile, but I always felt like I smiled like my dad.

There was a picture of Mom and Dad standing by the first truck they ever bought.

"Oh my gosh!" Bella gasped, looking at the picture. "Is that my truck?"

"Yep." I smiled at her.

"It's so pretty and new."

I laughed lightly. "Yeah, most vehicles do start off that way."

Bella rolled her eyes playfully and smacked my chest. "Well, duh."

"Well aren't you Ms. Smartypants."

"I learned from the best." She smirked.

"So Quil taught you." I grinned.

"Actually . . . yes." Bella smiled, leaning her head on my shoulder and I gave her a short squeeze around her waist.

There was a large crack of thunder and the house shook softly.

"It is really getting intense out there." Charlie said, standing at the window. As if to respond there was an even larger flash of light and then everything went dark.

"Whoa!" I looked around. "Do you have flashlights?" I asked Rachel.

"Yeah, I do." She got up from the table and grabbed one from the coat closet and then used it to find two others inside the house.

"There is a lantern with the camping stuff do you want me to get it?" I asked.

"Sure. Where is it?" Rebecca replied.

"In the garage, I'll need to go outside."

We decided to wait a few minutes to see if the power would come back on and used the flashlights. Sue got some more coffee for herself and Charlie from the coffee pot, before it got cold and they both joined us at the table. We continued to go through the box.

"Hey, cool." I picked up an old single blade pocket knife. "I gave this to Dad for Father's Day, but then later he used it to first teach me how to carve." I flicked open the blade and ran my thumb across it, surprised when it cut my finger. "Ouch!"

"Jacob!" Bella jumped out of my lap and tugged me to stand with her.

"Jeez Bella, it's just a minor cut. No big deal." I washed my hands at the sink with soap and cold water and Sue made me put some antibiotic cream and bandaid on it, before sitting back down.

"Why did you run your finger over the blade?" Charlie asked.

"I didn't expect it to be sharp. Dad taught me with this particular knife specifically because it was dull and so I wouldn't cut myself. Dad must have sharpened it at some point."

Rachel pulled out an old leather Bible. "Wasn't that Mom's?" Rebecca asked, taking it from Rachel.

"Yeah, I think so." Rachel answered.

Bella took it from Rachel and began flipping through it. "Did Billy read this as well?"

"Not that I know of." I answered. "Why?"

"He has stuff written in it, dates when the kids were born, Quil getting married, and several others."

"He must have done that for Sarah." Sue smiled. "Each morning she used to read her Bible and would write down small things like a diary." It was really great having Sue and Charlie here because they were able to fill in some things that we didn't know about, especially about the early years of Mom and Dad's life together.

"Do you think that Dad stayed in love with Mom even after she died?" Rachel asked.

"I do." Charlie answered.

"Did you ever encourage him to date again?" I asked Charlie.

Charlie glanced at Sue for a moment and then looked down, shaking his head. I always knew that Dad had a lot of respect for Sue and honestly I expected them to get together at some point. Sue went through a lot when she lost Harry and both of her children became wolves, so it created a natural bond between them. However, I also know that Bella felt like Charlie also liked Sue and so I think that the three of them never did anything about it in order to not destroy their friendship.

Sue gave Charlie a sad smile, placing her hand over his.

Bella cleared her throat awkwardly. "Um, I'm going to see what is in the pantry for dinner."

"I'll help you." Rebecca volunteered.

Rachel used her cell phone to call around at the other houses making sure that everyone was alright. Emily still had power at her house so Kim was going to take her family there. Apparently it was a good thing we called because it made us realize that Bella's cell phone had died and I didn't bring mine with me. Bella apologized and was able to tell Seth where the missing doll for Cindy was located. Amber said that everyone was fine at their house, they made a large pallet in their living room for all the kids and had a gas stove top so she could still prepare a warm meal for the evening. Paul and Kwan planned to come back once all of the kids were asleep, unless they fell asleep on the couches before the kids went to sleep.

Bella and Rebecca prepared peanut butter and honey sandwiches for us here. We ate around the table with the box still open in the middle of the table.

"Do you wish that we had gone through this while Dad was alive?" Rachel asked.

I shrugged, not really knowing what to say. Part of me knew that Dad wouldn't want us to go through it if he were here and that made me wonder if we should have at all. Despite feeling guilty I wouldn't trade the experience for anything and I felt like I met a different side of Dad that I didn't know was there.

Three hours later and still no power I decided to head out to the garage for the lantern.

"Do you want me to come?" Bella asked.

"Nah, hopefully it will just be a few minutes. Unless the camping stuff got moved I should know where it is."

I looked out the window as I zipped up my jacket and pulled the hood over my head. It was pitch black and while the thunderstorm had past, I could still hear rain falling against the glass and the wind as it blew through the trees.

I gave Bella a quick kiss and then went outside. It was really cold with the wind blowing against my face, so I ran at a brisk jog to the garage, opening it quickly. I flicked the light switch, forgetting that was why I was here in the first place and turned on my flashlight instead.

The single beam of light shown over several cardboard boxes, spare parts and tools, as I walked around the garage looking for several old plastic milk crates that held the camping supplies. Paul must have put them away because they were in the top shelf in the back. I got them down, filtering through fire starters and random things until I found the lantern.

I put some matches in my jacket pocket and then placed the crates back on the shelf. I then walked out, closing the garage door behind me. A harsh wind blew from the trees and with it a smell that I knew well and my body stiffened. The lantern shook in my hand.

"What are you doing here?"


	73. Chapter 68 - UNKNOWN

Song by John Denver: Leaving: On a Jet Plane

- you tube dot com com/watch?v=f4hsC0nRvZM

**Chapter 68 – UNKNOWN**

The lantern dropped from my shaking fist and rolled across the rain soaked ground. From the night sky rain continued to fall in random drops.

"I said, what are you doing here?"

"I know that I shouldn't be here, but I'm keeping my promise to you."

"You couldn't call?" I asked.

"I did, neither of you answered."

I nodded slowly, remembering that Bella's cell phone was dead and I didn't have mine. There was only one reason that I could think of that he would break the treaty in order to come to me and that was the Volturi. There was a long pause and I knew that he was reading my mind.

"Yes, you are correct." He answered my unspoken thoughts. "It's time."

"What do they want?" I asked.

He moved out from the trees, his clothes soaked to the bone and his pale skin glowed, despite the darkness that surrounded us. "They want Bella."

"That is not going to happen." I promised.

"I agree."

"How much time do we have?" I asked.

"One day."

"That is not much of a warning, Edward."

"I'm sorry, they assumed that Bella was already changed and with me. They wanted us both to come today and stalling until tomorrow was the best I could get us."

"Why didn't Alice see this sooner?"

"Alice said that he just thought of it randomly and decided quickly to check. At this point it is more of a formality that he is even checking, so he didn't put a lot of thought into it before he contacted us."

It seemed just too easy for them and fast. "How did he know where you were?"

"They see it as their job to always know where we are. Because of our interaction with humans, they consider us to be a risk and a potential problem if we got too close."

"Too close? Like with what happened with Bella?"

"Correct. Or simply a human figuring out what we are. I am typically able to know if someone is getting suspicious. I am sure that I do not need to tell you that Bella is unique." He paused for a moment. "However, nothing like that has ever happened before or since."

I shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other. "Do you have a plan?" I asked.

"Yes, it consist of several plans."

"Meaning that when one fails, you keep going down the list until something works."

"Right."

"That is a pretty crappy plan."

"Timing is everything, if you lay everything out too quickly then you may not get the same results."

I nodded my head like that made sense, but in reality it made no sense at all. However, it was just a little reminder of why I didn't enjoy talking to him.

"Jacob, do you and Bella have passports?" He asked.

"I don't, I've never left the country. Bella might still have hers, but not with her."

"Alright, we will get you one or sneak you in."

"In where?"

"Italy."

Him saying that made it suddenly real. "We aren't going."

"Either you go there or I do. And if I go alone, they will be coming here. Your entire tribe will be in danger."

"What keeps them from being in danger if I go?"

"Aro is not completely unreasonable and his curiosity often gets the better of him. I think that he would find you . . . um, fascinating."

"Great . . ." I rolled my eyes. "I'm not a science project."

"To him everything is."

_And I thought you were a freak._ I thought to myself, knowing he would hear it.

"I am not sure about that Jacob. I know a lot of vampires, I do not know very many humans that can shift into a wolf."

I shook my head. "Whatever . . ."

The rain continued to fall softly around us at times almost stopping and then it would pick up again.

"Jake!" Bella called from the house. "Is everything alright?"

"Come on Jacob, let's go." Edward whispered, stepping back into the trees.

"She deserves to know." I whispered back.

"It is only going to scare her."

"No, I promised her."

Edward cringed for a moment and then sighed. "Yeah . . . and this is why she is with you . . ."

I cringed as well. _Well this is awkward._ I sighed.

"Jacob, it is not that simple. If she comes she will be killed or changed."

"That can't happen." I could feel my heart rate increase at the thought. "She'll stay here."

"No she won't. When has she ever agreed to be left behind or not be involved?"

I sighed, knowing he was right especially with something that she felt was her fault. It was her that went to save him without even a second thought to her own personal safety.

"Jacob, you are wrong about one thing. This is my fault, not Bella's."

"I agree, but good luck getting Bella to agree with you."

"JACOB!" Bella yelled. "I'm getting scared, please come back inside. If you can't find it, then just forget about it."

"I need to get back." I nodded my head towards the house. "Give me a few minutes to talk to Bella."

"Okay, and Jacob, I am sorry for your loss. I know how much you loved and respected your father."

"Thank you." I picked up the lantern off the ground and went back inside the house.

Bella sighed from the kitchen table, as I came in. "I know it is not that late, but it has been a long day so everyone is getting ready for bed. Sue and Charlie are in the kids' room, Becca will stay with Rachel unless Paul and Kwan come home and we are either walking back to our house or . . ." Suddenly she stopped. "What's wrong?"

I hadn't realize that I gave away my emotions so easily, but it made sense that she would have noticed that I was worried. I didn't know what to do. Could we really just go to Italy? We had our family to consider. We had friends and their family to consider if things went terribly wrong. If we were dead with an army of well trained and experienced vampires coming here.

"Jake?" Bella said cautiously, standing up from the table and walking over to me.

I placed the lantern on the kitchen counter, took the matches that I got from the camping box out of my jacket pocket and lit the lantern. The light illuminated the dark kitchen and I could see the fear and anxiety on Bella's face.

"Please answer me." She whispered, her teeth leaving indentations on her bottom lip.

"Yeah, it's them." I said, knowing that she would know who I was talking about.

"Here? Now?" She said panicked and I could see her body start to tremble from head to toe.

"No! No, but Edward is here."

Bella covered her mouth with her hands, closing her eyes. "What do we do?"

"Would you stay, please? Let me go and handle this." I pleaded.

"Jacob . . ." She looked up at me, shaking her head. "You've always known that this was part of being with me. We all have our baggage and this is mine."

She was right, I knew that this day would come, but I never knew what I would do about it.

I nodded slowly. "Most likely we are leaving tonight."

"What about the kids?" Bella asked.

I felt a huge lump gather in my throat. "Um, we can go to Seth's and talk to them and tell them that we are going on a trip. Charlie can stay with them at the house or Dani and Ash can stay with Rachel and Cindy and Zeke can stay with Seth. They will work it out."

Bella had tears streaming down her face. "Are we never coming back?" She whispered.

"I don't know, but I hope so." I felt my own eyes prick with tears as I reached out and held her close. Bella molded her body against my own and I could feel my shirt moisten from her tears. I rested my cheek against the top of her head as my tears trailed into her hair.

Charlie came into the kitchen and probably thought that we were crying about losing Dad and gave us a sad smile. He filled a glass with water and then started to head back, I assumed to go to bed.

"Hey Charlie," I whispered.

"Yeah?" He turned back around.

"Would you be able to stay at our house a couple days? Bella and I need to take care of something."

He shrugged, nodding slowly. "Sure, do whatever you need to do." I felt bad because it was clear that he thought that it was something in regards to Dad's death and I couldn't tell him differently.

Bella let go of me and walked over to Charlie, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, Dad. I love you."

"I love you too." Charlie hugged her back, looking slightly confused by the display of affection.

As they pulled back the lights in the room flicked on and we all blinked from the sudden light. Charlie nodded to us as he went back to the kid's room and a moment later I could hear the TV in that room turn on.

Bella took a deep breath, walking back to me. "I'll walk back to our house and gather a few things."

"Alright." I leaned down, picking her up off the ground, hugging her tightly. Bella put her arms around my neck, burying her face into my shoulder. I kissed her jaw, right next to her ear and whispered. "Edward is over by the garage if you want to take him with you. Gather whatever you think both of us need and I'll meet you at Seth's house once I make a few phone calls."

Bella nodded, looking me in the eyes she leaned forward kissing me. Her kissed was filled with so much emotion that I could feel her fears in the way her lips trembled against mine. I could feel her love as she clung to me, holding on as tightly as she could. I kissed her deeply, closing my eyes and squeezing her tightly.

"Bye, Jake." Bella whispered, kissing me again and then wiggled down from my arms. "I love you."

"I love you too and we will figure this out. I promise."

"I know." Bella smiled weakly, grabbed her coat, and then walked out the door.

My heart was so heavy it hurt. I knew that this day would come, but I didn't know that I would be a father of four amazing children and to have had Bella by my side for almost twenty years. Everything was so different, but the danger and fear was the same. I had talked to Edward several times over the years to gain a better understanding of what we were dealing with. Bella's life was on the line and fighting them would only end in our death. Therefore the only option was to hope that they would be willing to listen and give a second chance that they had never given before.

I took a deep breath to try and get my emotions under control and then picked up the phone dialing Quil. It seemed that power hadn't returned to his house yet so I decided to head over to his house. My mind was a complete mess of panic and fear, but at the same time I hated that I felt that way. It made me feel weak. I had so many questions and there was so much unknown, but I knew I couldn't leave to face this without letting the pack know what could possibly be coming this direction.

My shoes squished through the muddy ground as I walked the short distance. The rain had temporarily ceased however the sky was still filled with clouds, making it difficult to see. There was a single light that moved in random movements behind his house which made me believe it was a flashlight.

"Quil?" I questioned to make myself known.

"I thought that was you Jake." He said.

"You did?"

"I know what you sound like, how you move, and all that." He shrugged, coming towards me. He had his arms filled with several large logs and the flashlight was between his neck and shoulder. I reached out and took the flashlight from his shoulder. "Thanks."

I silently followed Quil inside and he set the logs down next to the small wood burning stove. Claire grabbed one of the logs and placed it inside and then positioned a small kettle on the outside. I could feel a gust of heat escape as she closed the stove door and a slow chill crept down my spine, causing me to shiver.

"What's going on?" Quil asked. It didn't surprise me that he would know me well enough to be able to guess that this wasn't just a random visit.

I took a deep breath, releasing a heavy sigh. "Edward came to Rachel's house tonight."

"What? He broke the treaty?" Quil said hastily.

"No, I mean, technically yes." I said, sitting down roughly on his couch, running my hand through my hair. "He had a good reason."

Quil rolled his eyes, but didn't argue with me. "Do you remember the head vampires that I have told you about?"

"Sort of . . ." Quil shrugged as he sat down in his chair, placed next to the couch.

"Bella went there when Edward tried to kill himself and they let her go only after she promised to be changed."

Claire gasped quietly. "Bella has to become a vampire?"

"No!" I insisted, sighing in frustration. "Or . . . at least I hope not." I could feel my own body cringe and I rubbed my hands over my face with my elbows resting on my knees. I felt the couch sink slightly and Claire's hand on my back, rubbing it softly.

"Is there a plan Jake?" Quil asked.

"I'll find out tonight. I'll be meeting Bella at Seth's house. Then we will talk to our kids and . . ." I felt the knot in my stomach tighten once again. "Oh god . . ." I mumbled softly.

Claire leaned into my side and I could feel her arms tighten around me in a hug. "Jake, it'll be alright," she whispered sympathetically. I really appreciated the comforting gesture, but didn't really have the emotional energy to hug her back and just left me arms limp, resting on my knees.

The tea kettle whistled, causing us all to jump and Claire poured the hot water into a mug with a tea bag. She offered tea to myself and Quil, but we both declined so she came and sat down on the couch holding the warm mug with both hands.

"Do you want all of us to come with you?" Quil asked.

I felt Claire stiffen next to me, but she didn't say anything. I couldn't dare pull them away from their families and while I had no doubt that any of them would lay down their life for myself or for Bella, I couldn't ask that of them. I sat up straight, glancing over at Claire before I placed my hand on her knee.

"No, you don't need to do that. I think they would perceive that as being hostile and we do not want that. All I want is for them to let Bella live, not declare war on them."

I heard Claire take a deep breath and she placed her hand over mine. I gave her a weak smile, knowing how much it meant to her that Quil was not in immediate danger.

"Jake, I need some direction. I don't know what to do."

"I know." I shrugged. "But the truth is that I don't have a lot to go on right now. I'll keep you informed the best that I can. Edward is going to get myself and Bella into Italy and Charlie is staying with the kids for a few days."

"Days? How much time do I give the pack before I assume that things went very badly?" Quil asked.

"We are to meet with them tomorrow, probably after sundown to make transportation easier for Edward and Alice. Edward is planning to meet with him first alone hoping that Aro's curiosity about me will make him hesitate about killing them."

"So best case scenario is that you are an experiment to them?" Claire asked.

I shrugged. "Let's just hope it isn't biology."

Quil shook his head. "That isn't funny Jake."

"I'm serious. I have no idea, but I would assume that due to my phasing being genetic, they would want to do testing."

"Will you be phasing again?" Quil asked.

"If they need me to or if I can't hold it together. It has been a long time since I have been around vampires and especially this many."

"Are you saying that you are out of practice?" Claire asked.

"In a way, yes. It is never easy to be around the Cullens, but I did get used to it."

"How long has it been since you have seen them?" Quil asked.

"Dani was three the last time I saw them." I smiled slightly remembering Danielle's blunt honesty when she told Alice that she stunk. We were all surprised, but decided that it would be best to keep them away from the kids. "Bella has seen them by herself about every two years and she talks to them regularly between visits."

There was a short pause in the conversation and it gave us all some time to process the magnitude of the situation.

I sighed. "Technically this agreement was made between Edward and Bella, and while Alice was there most likely she wouldn't be 'punished' for not obeying. So assuming that the whole Cullen family doesn't fight . . ."

"Do you think they will?" Quil interrupted.

"Yeah, I think they will. Outside of our pack family, I have never seen a more unified group. Rosalie is the only member that seemed to dislike Bella and oddly enough that seemed to get better after Bella decided to stay with me."

"As you were saying, assuming that they don't all fight . . ." Quil paused to let me finish.

"Then one of them should be able to contact you to let you know exactly what happened and what to expect from here."

"And so I should expect to know something tomorrow evening and if I'm not called . . . then what?"

"Assume that we were all killed or that I might be captured."

"And if you are?"

"Don't come."

"Jake?" Quil whispered, closing his eyes, his face cringing in sadness or pain.

"It would only get you all killed. And if you don't hear anything you would need to stay here. They might be coming after the whole tribe."

"I don't believe that." Claire said confidently.

"And why not?" I asked her.

"Something always protects us." Claire answered. "The pack grew unusually large and I don't believe it was just because of the Cullens. The numbers were needed for the newborn army so God, or the Spirits, or whatever, provided what we needed when we needed it. There has not been any new wolf activity."

"Let's pray that we continue to be protected." I stood up from the couch and Quil stood as well.

"Be careful and be smart." Quil placed his hand on my shoulder and I nodded silently.

"You too." I stepped towards him and we hugged each other. "You're my best friend and I trust you to know what to do when the time comes."

Quil nodded silently.

"I have a good feeling about this." Claire said, as I hugged her as well.

"Good, I hope you are right."

"Do you mind if I use your phone to call Seth and let him know that I am coming?"

"Sure." Quil and Claire said at the same time. They smiled at each other, he reached into his pocket and tossed me his phone and she walked over to him, putting her arm around his waist.

I caught his phone and dialed Seth's house, it was a great relief to hear it ring and I hoped that I wasn't waking him up.

"Hello?" Amber answered.

"Hey Amber, I need to talk to Seth."

"Alright I'll get him. Hey Jake, um, I don't know what is going on exactly, but I wanted to tell you that I'm praying for you and Bella."

"Thank you, Amber." I wanted to tell her how much I appreciated it and how badly we needed prayer right now, but I didn't want to scare her. I heard muffled voices and then Seth's voice.

"What is going on, Jake?"

"Bella has some left over business from when she was with Edward, that needs to be taken care of."

"It seems really serious."

I nodded. "It is, look um, I'm at Quil's house right now. I'm sure that he will want to talk to you all, but will tomorrow." I said with a slight question in my voice. I looked over at Quil and he nodded to me.

"We don't need to do anything tonight?" Seth asked.

"No, Quil can handle things from here. I'm coming over with Bella to say 'bye' to the kids before we go."

"Um . . . Jake?" Seth questioned.

"What?"

"Bella was already here and spoke to the kids.

"When?" I closed my eyes already feeling my heart rate increase.

"Um, less than an hour ago. . ." He said, clearly uncertain about the exact time.

"Oh dammit!" I groaned loudly. She better not have left without me. However I started to think about how she kissed me before she left and her telling me 'bye'. I thought that she just simply meant that I would see her shortly, but now it felt like it was done for closure. What if she already knew that she would be leaving? "I'm coming over now." I yelled before tossing the phone back to Quil and ran out the door.


	74. Chapter 69 - LEAVING

Song: My Immortal by Evanescence

- you tube dot com /watch?v=jGKRXhmFQlw

**Chapter 69 - LEAVING**

BELLA'S POV

I was in Edward's car, sobbing so badly that I hurt from head to toe. After leaving Rachel's house, I went straight to my house with Edward by my side. I had given him a quick hug, but he seemed to be very edgy and I wasn't sure if it was because of the Volturi or because of it breaking the treaty for him to be here. I gathered a bag, filling it quickly with random necessities and some clothes for myself and Jacob. Then Edward walked with me to Seth's house.

I paced back and forth outside of the house. Edward tried to get me to be still, but I was too restless and the longer I waited the more my mind kept filling with worse and worse things that could happen. I needed to go, now. I could face my demons and take this danger away from my family. I went inside alone and Edward went to get his car, parking it in shadows to not be seen.

Saying 'goodbye' to the kids was the hardest thing I had ever done, but I was determined and therefore made it out with just a couple tears, sliding down my cheeks. However once I stumbled outside, I was gasping for air like an asthmatic who couldn't breathe. I gripped tightly to the hand rail that lead down their front porch, but it didn't help as my legs buckled out from under me. I should have fallen to the ground, but cold hands caught me.

"Oh God, help me," I mumbled, sinking against him. It had been so long since I had been around any of the Cullens that I immediately shivered at his touch and he started to move back so only his hands were on each of my shoulders. "Don't go," I pleaded, more desperately than I needed to.

"Bella," Edward shook his head and looked into my eyes. He seemed to be asking permission and I nodded. Instantly he lifted me into his arms and I didn't care, needing the support. I wrapped both arms around his neck and sobbed more than should be humanly possible.

Silently he carried me back to his car and sat down in the passenger seat with me in his lap. I wanted to try and get my emotions under control, knowing that I would need to be strong in order to leave. But I couldn't handle it so I just let it all out, my entire body trembled as I brought my knees up to my chest, curling up into a tight ball. I could feel Edward rocking me slowly with my head against his chest and his arms wrapped around me. My head was throbbing and it felt like I had been crying for days. I knew that my reaction had scared him, but this was so much bigger than when I was a teenager.

"Bella," he whispered into my hair. "It will be alright."

"You can't know that," I blubbered through my tears.

"Maybe," he shook his head, "maybe not." He handed me a handkerchief from the pocket of his jeans and I looked at him curiously as I took it from him. "I assumed that this would not be easy for you." He explained. "I will admit, I underestimated exactly how difficult it would be, but I guessed well enough to bring that along."

"Thank you." I smiled despite the horrible circumstances and wiped my eyes and nose. I took a deep breath thankful that the tears had finally subsided, but it left my head still pounding and my body felt very weak and tired, so I relaxed against Edward.

I moved my arm from around his neck, keeping my legs curled up, as I felt across the soft leather of the seat and began to look around. There were two seats that looked like they would hug their passengers, no back seat, and a console between the front seats. It was then that I noticed that the passenger door was still open, but rather than out, it went up at an angle. Despite Jacob's best effort I didn't know much about cars, but I could tell that this was expensive and the sleek design just screamed fast. With the dark silver exterior and black and gray interior, it probably looked almost invisible at night.

As I was admiring the car I noticed something move quickly from the street towards the house. My head darted around in confusion, trying to see what went by.

"It was Jacob." Edward answered for me.

"Oh good," I sighed, getting out of Edward's lap. My legs were still weak and a little stiff from being curled so long and I could feel Edward watching my every movement. It felt really good to stand and I stretched slightly.

"Oh no," Edward mumbled. "Bella you need to go inside."

"I can't say 'bye' to them again." I immediately started shaking once again. "I just can't . . ."

"Bella," Edward interrupted, placing his hand on my waist to get my attention. "Jacob thinks that you have left without him."

My heart sunk and I was so hurt, my whole body cringed as I placed my palm against the car, allowing my weight to lean into it. I wanted to be angry at him, but the truth was that I had thought about asking Edward to take me away and leaving him. This was not Jacob's battle to fight, it was mine. But to think about leaving Jacob behind hurt even worse and I moved my hand over my aching heart, pressing it into my chest.

"He is just panicked. He doesn't even know where to start to try and find you." Edward explained. "Go, he needs you."

I nodded slowly, walking with slow careful steps back to the house. Edward stayed at my side as I moved, I assumed in case my wobbly legs buckled beneath me once again.

I knocked on the door and Amber answered. She instantly gave me another big hug, looking over my shoulder she must have seen Edward and I felt her stiffen.

"Is he a . . .?" She whispered softly, not finishing her question.

"Vampire." I filled in for her. "Yes." She swallowed slowly, quickly moving back towards her house. "He isn't going to hurt you." I reassured her.

"Then why is everyone so scared?" She challenged.

I nodded slowly, she had a valid point. Even though Edward himself was not a danger, I could see how she would have associated our fear with him. "Because I have some unfinished business with some other vampires and he's taking me to them. Me and Jacob." I added at the end.

Amber frowned in understanding. "Jake!" She called. "Bella is here."

There was a loud clamor in the kitchen as it sounded like a chair was knocked over, probably from him standing too quickly and instantly his arms were around me, lifting me off the ground and holding me tightly to him. "Oh, Bells . . ." I felt his breath against my neck as he sighed. "There is a God," he mumbled.

"Yes, there is." Amber said confidently, before walking back into her house, closing the door behind her.

"Jake, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I couldn't wait, I just . . ." I cringed. "I just needed to get talking to the kids over with . . ."

"No, I'm sorry. I should have trusted you." Jacob kissed my hair as he spoke.

I couldn't let him feel guilty. "No, I thought about it." I confessed to him. "But I couldn't do it. Partly because I couldn't do that to you and partly because I was too upset to even ask Edward."

"So that's why you smell like him." Jacob said. He didn't look upset as he slowly placed me back on my feet and looked over at Edward.

"I wouldn't have taken her without you knowing." Edward answered, probably more thoughts of Jacob's.

"Have you talked to the kids?" I asked, distracting him away from Edward.

"No," he shook his head with a deep frown. "I wasn't even sure where to start to try and find you. If I wasn't going anywhere then," he shook his head, "I didn't need to say 'goodbye'." He shrugged helplessly.

I felt my heart cringe again for him and I hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry, go talk to the kids, I can't do it again. Together we will figure out what to do after that." I nodded my head towards Edward, he had moved over to the back of the car.

"Hot damn, is that what we are riding in?" Jacob raised his eyebrows, looking really impressed.

I turned to Edward, shrugging. "Yes." Edward answered. "Do you want to drive?" He smiled, but it still sounded more like a peace offering and it made me wonder what Jacob was thinking.

"I'll be right back." He kissed me quickly and went into the house.

I shook my head, walking down the front porch. "Leave it to be a car that can make everything right in Jacob's world." I stood next to Edward, touching the taillights. "What is this?"

"Lamborghini," Edward paused for a moment, "Reventon."

I nodded my head like it meant something, but it didn't. I turned and Edward was laughing quietly. "What?" I questioned.

"Jacob hasn't figured out a way to get you interested in cars?"

I scowled playfully. "I know a lot more about them, especially their insides, but not much about specific cars. And I'm pretty sure that this wouldn't normally be seen in La Push. "

Edward nodded slowly and we stood there in comfortable silence, but I really wished that I could know what Jacob was telling them. Then I realized that I could know, Edward could probably hear them speaking as well as their thoughts and how they really felt. "How is it going in there?" I asked him.

"Jacob is doing well at not scaring them and keeping his emotions under control, but he is dying inside." I bit my lip as Edward continued. "Asher is extremely smart and can tell something major is happening, but is trying to be brave for Jacob as well as his other siblings."

I smiled. "He is such a good big brother." I could feel the tears leak out once again and I took a deep breath to do my best to keep myself together. Edward walked over to me, putting one arm across my shoulders, comforting me.

"Thanks," I whispered, leaning the side of my head against him.

"Always."

I heard the front door open and raised my eyes to see Jacob leap over the stairs, taking long strides to stand next to me. I reached out my hand to him and he took it, pulling me into his side and wrapped both arms tightly around me. I could feel how tight his muscles were along his back and shoulders and knew that he was so close to falling apart, the same as I had. I was torn between encouraging him to let it all out and being supportive that he was keeping it together. He would always be strong and I would respect him either way, but after experiencing my own breakdown I completely understood if he did not want to do that.

I could feel the rise and fall of his chest as he held me close breathing deeply. Edward was completely silent and I almost forgot that he was there.

"That is not true, Jacob." Edward answered something from Jacob's mind.

"Yeah right! Which one of us were you planning on leaving behind?" Jacob asked, angrily. I looked up at him curiously and then over at Edward.

"Neither." Edward answered.

"There are only two seats, but there are three of us." Jacob pointed out. "I may not be the best at math, but I know that does not add up."

"Are you running?" I asked Edward, offering a possibility.

"No, I'm not fast enough."

My eyes widened in shock because I knew how fast Edward could run.

"Are you riding in the trunk?" Jacob nodded towards the taillights. I couldn't tell if Jacob was actually frustrated with Edward or teasing him in some bizarre way.

"There isn't one." I answered, remembering that there was no backseat and based on the small size if there was a trunk it would not have been large enough to fit Edward into.

"There is a trunk in the front, but I won't fit. I wasn't sure what was going to happen. This was the fastest car that we already had available. I remembered that Bella would get nervous me driving my Volvo fast, this . . ." he glanced over at the car, "will make my Volvo seem like a snail was moving. So to keep Bella from passing out I thought she would ride with one of us." He held the keys in the palm of his hand towards Jacob. "So, do you want to hold or drive?"

I watched Jacob as he looked at the keys and then made eye contact with me. We had a silent conversation, reading each others faces. It didn't matter to me, I was completely comfortable sitting with Edward and knew he would keep me safe. It was going to be a speedy trip regardless of who was driving, but I assumed that Jacob would drive slower due to being unfamiliar with the car and not having the same reflexes that Edward had.

Jacob and I didn't break eye contact as he reached out and took the keys from Edward. "Are you sure?" He nodded at me and then Edward, asking us both at the same time.

"Yes." Edward said, as I nodded.

"Then lets do this." Jacob walked to the drivers side and I followed Edward around to the passenger side. Edward sat down and I sat in his lap as Jacob ran his hands over the dash and middle console, most likely to find where everything was. The car was started, the only evidence being the dash board lightening up, it was so quiet.

The rain had completely stopped, but at times the car would splash into puddles, until we made it to the main highway. Edward gave him directions and Jacob stayed in quiet awe as we flew over the road. It was quite impressive as it seemed that the car would hug the surface of the road as it went from curve to curve. The trees blurred by faster than I had ever seen and I hid my face in Edward's shoulder. He had one arm around me, from my shoulder across to my hip like a seatbelt, and he ran his other hand through my hair. Edward told Jacob more about the Volturi, their guards and abilities, trying to give him some idea of what to expect.

I shivered slightly and it had nothing to do with the cold body that I was pressed against. Despite the fear and nervousness Edward's words reminded me of, his voice was comforting and allowed me to relax. As I began to get sleepy I worried about Jacob driving and wondered if he was tired, but he was probably having way too much fun to be sleepy. I sighed, yawning contentedly as I settled in and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note: Edward's car** - www DOT thesupercars DOT org/lamborghini-super-cars/lamborghini-reventon/

"Hey sleepyhead." I felt a cold hand tousle my hair with a chuckle. "You almost slept through the entire flight."

"Flight?" I mumbled sleepily. "Emmett?" I sighed confused, thinking that I heard his voice.

"Yeah," Emmett answered, "but don't worry, you get to experience me landing this kick ass jet."

"Jet?" I squeaked, sitting straight up in my chair, looking around. My eyes were blurry from sleeping, but I seemed to be surrounded by white, with the exception of dark solid wood accenting.

There were six chairs with thick foam padding, covered in white leather. Three chairs in a row on either side of the plane with the isle dividing them, however two chairs were backwards, facing the other chairs for easy conversation. I shifted slightly in my seat, feeling the seat belt across my lap and realized that the seatback had been leaned back. I felt around my seat, searching for what I would use to raise my seat and Edward reached over from his seat across the narrow isle, showing me what to use. There was an electric adjuster that I used to position the seat to its upright position. Then I noticed I had one arm rest towards the center isle and the other side had dark wood that ran along the entire side of the plane with several cup holders.

Behind the chair that was facing me was a solid wood paneled door, which lead to the pilot controls as well as to a small restroom. The floor seemed to be some durable carpet which was also white with light tan groves that made it easier to walk around in the plane while it was in flight. In front of each chair, there was a floor mat with soft memory foam. The windows were not very big, but the large white clouds were easy to see in the bright blue sky.

I had no memory of being transferred from the car to the plane, but that wasn't really that surprising due to how easily Edward could carry me. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and stretched, wondering how long I had slept.

"What time is it?" I asked hoarsely.

"Almost 4pm, at least in Italy it is." Alice answered, handing me a glass of water.

"Alice!" I hugged her tightly, ignoring the water.

"Bella!" She hugged me easily with both arms, not spilling a drop.

I took the glass from her as we moved apart, taking a quick drink. "Thank you."

The water felt great down my parched throat and then she handed me a sandwich and a bag of chips. "I know it might be an odd breakfast, but it was all I could find in the middle of the night when we left Washington." Alice said.

"If it is this late, shouldn't this be lunch?" I shook my head, slowly. "I can't believe I slept that long."

"It was only about 10 hours that you have been asleep." Edward clarified. "Time change." He answered my confused face and seemed to be proud of himself that he knew what I wanted to know without the ability to read my mind.

"Where is Jacob?" I asked, looking around again. I saw him laying across the two backseats and our suitcase was between the isle, directly behind my seat. It looked really uncomfortable, but he was sound asleep.

I took a bite of the sandwich and felt a tilt of the plane and clutched onto the armrest of the chair with my free hand.

"Don't worry, Bella, Emmett knows what he is doing." Alice smiled from the seat facing across from my own.

"I didn't even know he could fly a plane."

"It is sort of his and Rose's thing. She fixes them up and he crashes them." Jasper said

I flinched. "Crashes?"

"Jasper." Edward reprimanded. "He really is an excellent pilot, he just likes to push the boundaries and does not understand that they were not designed to fly upside down for extended periods of time."

"Yeah, but they should be." Emmett complained from the front of the plane, clearly he was listening to our conversation.

The plane tilted again and we broke through the clouds and I could see the surface below. It was green, but unlike Forks that was surrounded by forest, this area had beautiful rolling hills that flowed like the ocean. I ate quietly as Alice pointed out the window identifying specific things. I was amazed that she could tell what they were from this distance, to me they looked like tiny pillared structures, small houses, or simply the straight, evenly spaced lines of a large vineyard. It was almost enough for me to forget why I was here until I saw Volterra in the distance.

I would have thought it was a mountain that way the buildings rose higher and higher, but it was the way it was designed so that one portion was raised higher than the next. Homes of various sizes surrounded the large stone walls that surrounded the city. Inside the walls there was a mass of buildings, some were very tall and others were round, with one not the exact same height as the next giving it a staggered appearance.

Even from this distance I could see the tall clock tower and I closed my eyes, clinching my fingers into the arm rest.

"Alice," I whispered, keeping my eyes closed. "Can you see anything at all? You saw me once before becoming a vampire, what about now?"

"I see nothing." Alice answered. I took a deep breath, it shaking as it escaped. "But Bella, I haven't seen you in almost twenty years. Remember that."

I felt the cold touch of someone taking my hand and I knew it was Edward. He was the only one who would feel worse than I did at that moment. He had apologized to me so many times that I literally never wanted to hear it again, but I knew that I would.

I kept my eyes closed as the wheels of the plane touched down there was a slight bounce and my eyes popped open at the same time Jacob startled awake. "Omph, what was that?" He mumbled, sitting up in one seat.

"We were just landing." Edward told him, placing his hand in his lap. I had dropped it when I got startled with the landing.

"Hey," I smiled turning in my seat so that my knees were in the isle and reached my hand towards him. He smiled and took my hand in his. "Did you sleep alright?" I asked.

"Sure, sure." He answered, shrugging and dropped my hand as he turned and twisted his body. As he stretched I heard his back crack along his spine.

"Real convincing." I teased. He showed me his perfect smile in response. "Did you have any trouble staying awake while driving?"

"Oh man," he sighed, "that was amazing."

"Jacob had never driven that fast and still never made it to top speed." Edward added with a smile. I glanced at Edward trying to decide if he was taunting Jacob, or just filling in details for me.

"Well excuse me for not going over 200 on a major highway, at night, after it had rained all day." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Nothing would have happened to Bella if you had lost control of the car." Edward answered a thought of Jacob's.

"I believe you, but still . . ." Jacob shrugged, looking down as his hands moved over his jeans in a nervous or uncomfortable gesture.

"Did it bother you that Edward was holding me?" I asked.

"No," Jacob shook his head. "It is just odd." I stayed silent, letting him continue. "How some things never seem to change." He glanced at Edward, sitting in the seat across the isle. I had turned sideways and so had he, our legs were pointed towards each other. We weren't touching each other, but we were close.

"Jake," I shook my head, with a frown. "That is not true, and you know that."

"I know it is for you." Jacob smiled at me, but it wasn't his real smile. "But it is the same for him." Jacob nodded his head towards Edward.

"I'm sorry." Edward said to Jacob, not denying or defending himself. My heart ached for Edward and for a moment I wished that there could be two of me, one for each of them. One to remain human and live with Jacob and our children. Another to be changed and stay with Edward, and as a bonus it would get us out of this horrible mess with the Volturi.

There was an awkward silence and I was thankful when we came to a stop. I looked out the window and could easily tell that this was not a normal airport because of how secluded it was. There seemed to be only one other plane close to ours and it was about half the size of this one, made for one or two passengers. There was a large hanger where several planes were, but I couldn't tell how many. I unbuckled my seat belt and walked the isle, back and forth. I wasn't sure what we would be doing next, but it felt good to be able to move my legs and stretch.

"Is this landing strip for vamps?" Jacob asked, standing up, but having to hunch over so that his head didn't hit the ceiling of the plane.

"Not specifically, but it is for private planes and given the proximity of Volterra it is often used by vampires." Jasper answered.

"Where are Carlisle, Esme, and Rose?" I asked.

Emmett came from the cockpit and wrapped me up in his usual bear hug. "They went hunting and will meet us here."

It was then that I looked at all of their eyes and noticed that they were extremely bright yellow beyond the normal topaz. "You seem, um well fed." I stammered, not quite sure what it meant, but I could tell that it wasn't normal.

"It was just a precaution." Jasper said.

Emmett was still holding me as I looked even closer at his eyes and he smiled not bothered by my scrutiny. "I don't get it." I said, shaking my head.

"Was it to make it easier to be around Bella?" Jacob asked.

"A little bit." Alice answered, her eyes darting quickly to Jasper. "She still smells very good, but none of us would ever hurt her." She said, clearly speaking to Jacob.

"It also makes us stronger." Emmett added.

I laughed, rolling my eyes. It was funny to think that Emmett would feel the need to be stronger, he was by far the strongest of them all. It was hearing that I was the only one who laughed that made me realize that it was so much more serious. I didn't even consider the possibility that they were being overly cautious to be around me. So that meant it had to be something else and if they wanted to be stronger, then in truth they were preparing for a fight.

"Oh no," I mumbled, resting my forehead against his shoulder. "You all can't, please, don't do this."

"Bella," Alice walked over, placing her hand on my back, "we all know that you think of this as your fight, but it isn't. Edward and I made the same agreement, so it is our fight too."

"And if it is Alice's fight, then it is mine also." Jasper added.

"And Rose feels like she started it all with calling Edward in the first place. So she wants to make it right as well." Emmett smiled. "And who am I turn down the chance to kick some ass."

I sighed, clamoring awkwardly out of his arms. "But none of you actually decided to come and get Edward, I did." I walked over to Jacob, taking his hand. "And the decision to remain human was mine also."

"I might have helped with that one." Jacob squeezed my hand.

I gave him a half smile and took a deep breath, to calm my racing heart. "I don't want you all to fight."

"We do not want to either, and we are hoping that Aro will listen." Edward said.

"So that is our plan?" I asked.

"No." Jacob answered. "We have a plan. You just aren't going to like it."

I dropped his hands to cross my arms over my chest with a sigh. "Did you come up with this plan while I was sleeping?" I asked, wondering how long this plan has been decided upon.

"Yes." Edward answered.

I frowned, looking at Jacob. "Why would you agree to a plan that you know I won't like?"

"Because it was the only plan that Edward and I could agree on."

"And it makes sense." Edward added.

A plan that they could both agree on and that I wouldn't like, obviously it involved me not going. Were they both going in my place? That seemed like a possible solution they would agree on, but I think they would want someone that they trusted to stay with me. It could be Alice, or they might be insane enough to actually think that I would agree to only one of them representing me. If it were to be only Edward going then he didn't need to come and get me and Jacob in the first place. Or at least we would have departed ways and never left Washington. So that left the possibility of Jacob going alone.

I felt the chill slither down my spine as I looked into Jacob's eyes, knowing that I had figured it out. "No!" I wanted to yell, but I couldn't breathe and it came out as a soft whisper. I felt my chair behind my knees and fell back into it, taking several deep breaths.

"Bella, think about it." Jacob knelt down in front of my chair. "You don't really need to be there."

"Yes I do." I bit my lip to keep it from trembling, but it didn't work so I brought my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them.

"Aro can not see into your mind. Therefore he can get everything from Jacob's mind." Edward added.

"Don't my words matter at all?" I asked.

"No much, especially since we are here out of a promise that was made, but not kept." Alice said.

Immediately it was too much and my forehead rested on my knees as tears poured down my cheeks. My lungs begged for air between sobs that rocked through my body.

"We are hoping that I can offer him something that he can't refuse." Jacob added.

"What?" I asked, my mind completely blank. "What could you possibly have that he doesn't?"

"My wolf."

"Oh my god," I reached out and grabbed onto whatever I felt first. It happen to be his shoulders and I shook my head unable to speak. Aro couldn't have Jacob's wolf without having him. "You can't!" I squeaked out, clutching to him tightly.

"I can." His hands followed up my arms to face. "He can have anything, but you."

I shook my head. "So you'll leave our children without a father in order to protect me?" I challenged. He looked down, resting his head on my shoulder. I moved my hand to his chin to have him look at me, leaned in, and kissed him deeply. "There has to be a better solution than that."

"I know, and there might be." Jacob said, his face buried into my hair at my neck.

I looked around and only Edward and Alice were still inside the plane. "Please, this can't be the best plan that you were able to come up with." I begged them.

"It is not the only plan, but Bella I think it is the best place to start." Edward answered.

I scowled at him, my voice rougher than any other time I had spoken to him. "Because as long as I'm safe you don't care about anything else."

Edward frowned."Bella, that is not true, but I do admit that you are my top priority." He answered honestly.

"Same for me." Jacob added.

"Alice?" I looked at her.

She shook her head. "Still blind."

"Even about me?" I asked.

"Yes."

There was a moment of silence as we all collected our thoughts. I never dreamed that this would be the results of an impulsive teenage, decision to go after Edward. I needed to trust Jacob and Edward that they knew what they were doing, but I didn't know how. However, when I should have been more scared then ever before, suddenly instead I felt at peace.


	75. Chapter 70 - THE OFFER

Song: You are My Sunshine

- you tube dot com /watch?v=ziwQcF1AiyQ&feature=related

**Chapter 70 - THE OFFER**

JACOB'S POV

It was eerily quiet as I waited for Bella to yell, scream, or cry that Edward and I had made this plan without her. At first I wanted to try and have a way of keeping my wolf a secret, but that wasn't going to be possible. Aro would know about them regardless of who he touched. Alice didn't really have anything to offer, due to her not being able to see myself or Bella. Edward was willing, but I could tell that he wanted me to go first. I wasn't completely sure why, but I knew he had a reason. He just kept saying that it was all about timing.

No one moved except for me and Bella who continued to hug each other, our hands making small movements on our back or hair. Slowly Bella sat up straight, taking a deep breath she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Alright."

"Alright? What?" I questioned.

"You can go, but you are not going alone."

"If this is your way of coming with me, then you can forget it." I challenged, a little fiercer than I intended to.

Bella sighed, shaking her head. "No, I was thinking maybe, Carlisle? He knows Aro better than any of us and would be able to judge if you are being played. If they take you some place he would know where they are leading you and if it is safe."

It sounded good to me, but I wasn't sure and glanced at Edward, he nodded slowly. "Deal."

"It is actually a really good idea." Alice smiled. "And he is here."

I looked out the window and saw two cars pull up next to the plane. I stood up from the floor, taking Bella's hand as we exited together. Bella walked up to Esme, Carlisle, and Rosalie and hugged them each. They all seemed really concerned for Bella, including Rosalie. Esme seemed to be the most nervous and seemed to actually fidget which surprised me. I wasn't sure if that was a human gesture that she picked up or if she simply didn't know what to do.

Edward pulled Carlisle to the side, I assumed to tell him our plans.

"Would they hurt Carlisle for being with me?" I asked. I wasn't really sure why I cared other than that I knew how important every Cullen member was to Bella. I also admired the doctor for what he had done with his, life, for lack of a better word.

"I doubt it." Jasper answered. "It would not be a good strategy on their part."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Because we would fight."

"There is not that many of you." I didn't want to tell him that I didn't think that would be much of a fight, especially under these circumstances. We were here trying to avoid a fight with the knowledge that we would most likely lose, if there were to be one.

"Carlisle has friends. You don't live a life he has without having an impact on those around you. Even vampires that do not understand him, respect him."

I nodded slowly, he had a great point. After speaking to Edward, Carlisle went over to Bella and Esme and spoke to them. Esme frowned and hugged Carlisle, but didn't seem overly concerned for his safety. Bella left them alone and came over to me, wrapping both arms around my waist and buried her face into my chest.

"I don't want you to go." She murmured.

"I know." I closed my eyes, holding her close to me. I didn't really want to go either, but it really did seem like the best solution.

"Are you scared?" She asked, looking up at me.

"Yeah, not about going. But about not coming back." I frowned with a heavy sigh.

"Don't say that. I don't care that it might be true, I can't handle it." Bella squeezed me harder and I rested my cheek on the top of her head.

I didn't have any more to say. Everything that I could think of seemed to fall flat, even 'I love you' didn't seem to encompass the magnitude of how I felt. I always knew that I would give up my life for those I loved, but I didn't really know that the opportunity would present itself to do that. Now that it had, I didn't know what to do.

How do you walk away not knowing if you will ever return? What do you say, if they were to be your last? How do you let go of the woman holding on to you, without knowing that you will one day hold her again?

"I love you," Bella whispered and I could feel her breath on my neck.

I closed my eyes for a moment and whispered back. "I love you, more."

"Sure, sure." I could feel her lips smile against my skin and I couldn't help but laugh. She sighed, frowning once again.

I looked down into her eyes glistening with tears. "Oh Bells," I kissed her, picking her up off the ground, holding her to me. Our kisses were frantic neither of us wanting to stop. I don't know how long we held on to each other, whispering to each other.

Alice walked up to us. "It's time, he is getting ready to call again."

I pulled back from Bella, noticing that it had gotten dark around us. "Alright," I whispered, taking a shaky breath. I took Bella by the hand and walked over to Edward. "Take care of her."

"I will." He promised.

"Don't do anything stupid." I said, looking at both of them.

"I already am." Bella bit her lip. "I'm letting you go."

"I'll be back." I knew it was something that I couldn't really promise, but I needed to. I needed to believe it just as badly as she needed to hear it.

"You better."

We hugged each other again, and I kissed her forehead. "Love you."

"Always," she whispered.

"See ya," I nodded to the other Cullen members. "Bye, Alice."

"Bye, Jacob." She waved and I waved back.

"Have fun stormin' da castle." Emmett nodded his head as a 'bye' gesture.

"Think it'll work?" Esme asked.

"It would take a miracle." Rosalie mumbled.

I rolled my eyes, as I got in the car and Carlisle drove.

I didn't really know where we were going. Well I knew where, I just didn't know how we would be getting there. Part of it seemed to be so normal with other cars coming and going around us and people eating at outdoor tables. Large potted plants were set on either side of large doors that lead to stores and restaurants. There was something familiar, normal people doing normal things, but I saw advertisements in another language, reminding me that I was far from home.

The wheels thumped quietly over the cobblestone road until we parked on the side of a narrow alley. We exited silently and I followed him as we weaved through several alleyways. There were street lights dispersed randomly, but it was still dark and shaded. I was surprised by how many people were everywhere, especially being so close to vampire territory.

"This is actually one of the safest cities in all of Italy." Carlilse said, as he watched me looking at all of the people. "It is something that the Volturi take great pride in. For all other vampires there is absolutely no feeding within the walls of the city."

"Then how do the Volturi eat?"

"Their meals are brought in," he shook his head and frowned. He pointed to a sign in one of the windows. I couldn't read it, but I could tell by the picture that it was for a palace or museum of some sort. "They offer tours all over the city."

"I'm guessing that the people do not come back out."

"No."

"How do people not notice that their loved ones never returned?"

"I'm sure that they do notice, but if their family comes looking for them then they will simply have the same fate."

I cringed in disgust. "That's horrible."

"Yes, which is why I left."

"Why did you ever join? I can't imagine them having the same principals that you have."

"Not many vampires do, so that is something I have grown accustom to. I enjoyed the fellowship. Vampires are naturally very exclusive and Aro found my diet choice, or lack there of as he would put it, very interesting. At times they would bring someone in bleeding to test my will power. I found that helping the injured person to be very rewarding. So once I decided that was what I wanted to do, I left."

"Aro just let you go?" I asked.

"Yes, we left on good terms. I am hoping that will work in our favor in this situation."

"Do you think it will?"

"I'm not sure, Jacob. You have a few things going for you."

"Like being a werewolf."

"Yes, however you shouldn't call yourself that when with them. Ciaus has hunted down almost all true werewolves and he would do the same to you."

I looked at him in confusion. "True werewolves?"

"Children of the moon - werewolves. You are more of a shape-shifter that happens to turn into a wolf. It has never been an important detail before. Before now, whatever you chose to call yourself did not matter, but for your safety, shape-shifter would be a better term for you to use."

"Okay." I shrugged. It seems sort of odd, but if he felt it was important I would try and remember.

"Being what you are puts you under the same supernatural umbrella that we are also under. So that also might make a difference."

"How is that?"

"I think it would show that you and Bella will always keep our secret, because you have your own supernatural secret to keep. Aro will not be in favor of giving a second chance to Bella, but it might be helpful that you are technically our enemy."

"What?" I shook my head. "That doesn't seem like a helpful detail."

"It would keep Bella away from any other vampires that she might tell that she was given a second chance. Appearance is everything to Aro."

"Oh." I nodded slowly. "Once we are there, is there anything in particular that I should do?"

"No. I'm sure that you will need to touch Aro."

"And he will know every thought I have ever had."

"I would assume the thoughts of your packmates as well."

I frowned, knowing they wouldn't like that. "I hope that he has a big brain, there is a lot of information in here."

Carlisle smiled. "I'm sure that he can manage."

"Is he going to want me to phase?" I asked.

"I don't know. He can get the proof that you have the ability from your mind, but he is naturally very curious so he might want to see it for himself. Will that be a problem?"

I shrugged. "Assuming that I'm phasing on purpose and not because I can't hold it together, it shouldn't be too bad."

"Is there anything I can do to help with that?" Carlisle asked.

I shook my head. "No, to my wolf you are still one of them." I frowned apologetically. "Sorry, he doesn't know the difference."

"I understand."

We settled into a comfortable silence as I continued to follow him through the city. My own feet and clothing seemed to be loud compared to Carlisle's silent movements. I wanted to ask why we parked so far from where we were going, but I guessed that to a vampire it wasn't all that far. Suddenly we stopped over a sewer drain and Carlisle reached down, lifting it.

"Stand back, Jacob." I could tell by the way he moved that it was extremely heavy. He leaned it to the side and then he seemed to pause puzzled.

"What?" I asked.

"Typically we just jump, letting the grate fall in place behind us."

"Alright." I approached the large hole, ready to jump inside.

"Wait, Jacob!" He said with caution. "It would kill you. It is four stories down, landing on solid rock. I could go down first and catch you, but you aren't strong enough to put the grate back in place."

"Okay?" I looked around thinking of another option. "What do we do, just knock on the front door?" I mumbled sarcastically to myself.

"Actually, maybe."

"There is a front door?" I asked completely surprised.

"This way."

Carlisle set the grate back in place and then we walked down the street. I could see the outer walls of a castle like structure. There were old gray stones cemented with thick grout that rose three stories high, with one tower an additional story high. The sides of the structure were part of the walls that surrounded the city. They were tall and curved around at odd angles rather than straight square buildings I was familiar with. At the top of the wall there was close to 100 arches spaced two or three feet apart from each other. We went towards one round tower and there were several steps directly off the street that lead to a large 20 foot wooden door. The top five feet arched from one side to the other filled with plant like ivy woven together, spilling over either side of the door all the way down to the ground.

There was no specific door knob, but there was a metal plate that Carlisle pushed on and the door opened. It opened smoothly and I felt confident that the average human could have opened it easily. I immediately heard many voices and I felt my jaw lax open as I saw 30-40 people gathered together. There were obvious families and couples, but over all they seemed to be strangers to each other.

My eyes were wide as I looked at Carlilse, silently wondering if this was one of the many tours he had told me about.

"Yes, Jacob." Carlisle answered my unspoken question.

"All these people . . ." The dormant wolf growled within me, rumbling out through my chest. I clinched my fists, as my arms shook.

"Careful Jacob, becoming a wolf will not get us the attention that we are here for."

"I can't just stand here. I'm made to protect people from this exact thing." My whole body trembled and I could see that Carlisle didn't know what to do. I was far enough from the other people that I wasn't going to hurt anyone if I phased.

"Jacob if you do it, you'll be the monster here. Not me and not them." A teenage girl sulked over towards us, not paying attention to anything around her, lost in her own thoughts. "Now is not the time." Carlisle insisted.

I could tell that he wanted to either touch me or the teenage girl to get us further apart, but he couldn't decide which would be the better option.

"I'll hold it together. I promise." I whispered, through clenched teeth.

I turned my head and took a deep breath, smelling the fresh potted flowers that were by the front door. I ignored the murmur of voices and walked silently through the large reception area, in order to get my emotions better under control.

The walls had seven feet of yellow-golden oak paneling and cream walls for an additional four feet that blended into the ceiling which had the same paneling from the walls in a large square like a picture frame. Inside the frame there were two thrones with glowing figures sitting in each and one standing between them with his hands out towards the other two. Surrounding them was gold floors and walls covered with large gemstones. To most it would have looked like heaven with the Holy Trinity, looking down on them from above.

"Is that them?" I asked, assuming that he would know who I really meant as I nodded up towards the picture on the ceiling. My shaking was better under control, but it was still a difficult balance to maintain.

"Yes." Carlisle answered.

"So are they up there?" I asked, still looking up.

"No, more like down there." Carlisle nodded down towards the floor.

"Well, that seems more appropriate," I mumbled.

Carlisle smiled, shaking his head slowly.

There were twelve thick, sturdy benches along the walls with purple fabric on the seats and mahogany wooden legs, between the benches were several tables with lamps. In the back were two large chandeliers and a solid round mahogany table with several vases of flowers. I heard the click-clack of heals against the marble floor as a women in a solid red suit came from out from behind a large podium.

"Good evening, the tour will be beginning shortly. If I could please have your names then you will be ready when the elevators open." She smiled brightly as she returned behind the podium.

She held a pen with a long white feather over the lines in a book where she took the names of those who signed up for the 'tour'. A chill crawled down my back as I glanced at row after row filled with names. It was like a holocaust of thousands or possibly millions of people who had lost their lives.

I vaguely remembered the women, saying her name was 'Elise' and continued to speak sweetly about something as my stomach twisted and churned. "Oh, I'm going to be sick." I mumbled, stumbling backwards.

"Sir?" Elise, quickly came around the podium. "Are you alright?"

I felt her move me, by the forearms, to a near by bench. I probably looked like I was having some sort of seizure with my shaking and mumbling incoherently.

"I'm a doctor, I'll be able to help him." I heard Carlisle say, but his voice sounded off like he was speaking into a long tunnel. It was most likely just me as my mind continued to spin.

I came here to possibly offer myself in replace of Bella, but I knew I couldn't do it. I couldn't defend or support the loss of life, especially on this magnitude. My heart was pounding and I felt dizzy. I wasn't able to focus on anything, my mind kept replaying name after name in a continuous loop. Carlisle was speaking to me, but I couldn't focus on him, right now even _he_ was one of them.

"What do I do?" I finally questioned, my own voice growling from my chest.

"You have got to calm down." Carlisle insisted.

"Right," I took a deep breath, trying to ignore his smell. "C-C-Calm," my voice shook from my trembling body.

Elise brought me a glass of water and I drank it quickly. Most of the people around me had been staring or attempting not to and I smiled sheepishly. I handed the glass back to her and she smiled straightening her clothes and hair as she glanced over at Carlisle with a slight blush. I rolled my eyes and then looked at Carlisle as he shrugged slightly, being admired by others was probably something that he was used to. I stood up, walking slowly from side to side to make my muscles stop shaking and perform normally.

I was still trying to decide what I should do when the elevators opened and out came another woman. She was very beautiful with long black hair, green eyes and her black dress clung to her body not leaving much to the imagination.

"Giana, it has been a while. How are you?" Elise addressed her, returning to her post behind the podium.

"I am fine." She answered politely, but I got the impression that Giana didn't like her, but Elise seemed oblivious to the hostility. Giana looked through the group almost like she was counting them. "It seems that you have a fine gathering." She nodded with approval. "If you would like to start early then you can go home. I'll cover for you."

"Wow, that is really sweet. Thank you."

Gianna had a slight smirk and I instantly did not trust her. As Elise directed the others towards the large elevator, Gianna touched my arm suggestively, standing much closer to me than necessary.

"You, will be coming with me." She whispered, moving her hand over to my chest.

"That isn't necessary." Carlisle stepped closer to me.

I took a step back. "Um, no. No, I'm not." I said to Gianna.

"Yes, you are." She stepped closer again. "And I expect you to make it look like it is for something other than to see Aro."

I was speechless and didn't know what to do, but decided to just be still. I didn't encourage her to come closer or push her away, even though I wanted to. It was clear that she would be needed to take me exactly where I needed to go. "How do you know what I'm here for?"

She leaned up on her toes to whisper in my ear. "You are with him," she nodded towards Carlisle.

I felt her breath on my skin and cringed silently. I touched her shoulders, leaning her away from me and stepped to the side. "You'll take us where we need to go. I don't care what excuse you give in order to get us there, but don't touch me again."

"Feisty." She smirked, raising one eyebrow. "You might stand a chance, but I doubt it."

Carlisle stepped forward. "Let's get going."

"Of course, right this way." She moved her hand to direct towards a door marked 'private office', taking several tiny steps. Her skirt was tight to her legs which seemed to make walking difficult, not to mention the four inch heals.

"I hope that you get to feeling better and can join us another time." Elise said to me, smiling before she got onto the elevator.

"Thank you." I answered, not sure what else to say. She seemed like such a nice and caring person that I couldn't imagine that she had any idea what horror she was leading the other people to.

The elevator doors closed and Gianna opened the 'office' door. I was surprised that it was not locked and Carlisle and I followed her. There was a small office desk, empty except for a feather pen and a closed leather bound black folder. There was one bookshelf, filled from floor to ceiling with books and a single file cabinet. There was another door that we walked through that appeared to be a closet with three coats hanging on the rack and four dress shoes and five boots on the floor. She flicked on the light switch, then twisted the knob, and the back of the closet opened into small elevator. Carlisle and I walked into the elevator as she exchanged her heals for boots and a matching long fur coat, draping it over her arm she joined us inside. The three of us within the elevator, almost filled the available space inside.

There were no controls inside, but once we were in place the door immediately closed and we began to plummet down. Startled by the sudden movement I braced myself against the corner of the elevator.

"Jeez," I mumbled.

Less than a minute later the door opened with a gust of cold air, into complete darkness. I still had on my jeans, thick boots, and jacket and zipped it up as we exited.

"Jacob, close your eyes for a moment." Carlisle whispered. I didn't understand why, but I trusted him to do as he said. I could hear Gianna's footsteps in front of me and Carlisle was to my side, holding on to my elbow. The scent of vampire was strong and I knew that I was being followed from behind. It made the hairs on the back of my neck stand out and the wolf within did not like that they were behind me.

After a minute I opened my eyes and could see that it wasn't completely dark. There were arrow slits high above the large room. Everything was still very formal with large intricate pillars along the walls with more details than I was able to see, that stretched up towards the ceiling. The whole room was marble, except for the large throne-like chairs placed in the center of the room. They were dark green with thick gold accenting.

I glanced behind me surprised by the height and size of the two vampires, one was taller than the other but the other was stockier, which said a lot because neither were small. They both had on dark gray cloaks, the taller one looked me in the eyes and I immediately noticed that I didn't have to look down, which was rare.

(**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I hate author's notes in the middle of the chapters, but I felt like this one was needed. Ciaus and Marcus are described very differently according to Meyers than they were casted for the movies. I feel like that is confusing when describing them in the story so I thought I would have a quick note to clarify. Ciaus, who in the movie appears to be the youngest, is actually the oldest Volturi member if I refer to the older vampire that is him. Marcus, who in the movie appears to be the oldest, is actually the youngest of them, but is only a few years younger than Aro so they would appear to be about the same age, but compared Ciaus, Marcus would be the younger one. – I feel like the casting for the characters were reversed, now on with the story.)

I continued to silently look around the room. There were two young vampires, both in black robes, holding hands, standing to the right of the thrones, I assumed to be Jane and Alec. On the other side of the thrones were three vampires two had gray clocks and the one in the middle had on black. He watched my every movement and seemed to be memorizing me. I knew that they had perfect memory, so I assumed that he was their tracker, Demetri. Behind the middle throne was a woman with her hand on the shoulder of the vampire that I assumed to be Aro.

At the exact same time the three of them, sitting on their thrones looked at me, like they just now took the time to notice I was here. Other than their heads, nothing else moved. The one on the left looked bored, the one on the right looked slightly confused before he masked it in a look that was hard to read. The middle smiled warmly, but rather than it being comforting I felt like great evil was hidden behind that smile.

His black robe flowed over the ground as he rose, moving like he floated above the ground as he came down the steps.

"Carlisle, Jacob, I've been expecting you."

I looked back confused, not sure how he knew my name or why he would be expecting us.

"Aro," Carlisle approached him, with his hand outstretched. "Good to see you."

"My friend." Aro smiled as he reached out and took Carlisle's hand. It would have seemed like a perfectly normal gesture, but I knew that it was his way of capturing Carlisle's thoughts. Aro nodded once, so slightly that I almost missed it. He didn't seem particularly interested until his focus changed to me.

"And you Jacob. Are you a friend?" Aro asked.

I swallowed slowly, not sure what to say. "Only if I need to be." I answered.

"He is with me." Carlisle added.

"You both feel you are required to be here." Aro stated, rather than asked as he glanced at each of us. "Yet Bella is neither of your concern, quite interesting."

"Despite her no longer being with Edward, Bella is still like a daughter to me. She will remain under my family's protection."

Aro moved closer to me and I could tell that he was smelling me. I knew that my wolf smell would repulse him from wanting my blood, but I was still concerned that he would consider my ability to phase a threat.

"She is my concern, as my wife and the mother of my children." I countered. "And I love her."

"Love," Aro smiled pleasantly, but also seemed to be dripping with sarcasm, "What do humans know of love?"

I felt my anger boil to the surface, as I glared silently. How dare he question my love for Bella without really knowing me at all. A low growl rumbled in my chest. "Easy Jacob." Carlisle reminded me.

"As you well know, I am more than human." I wasn't sure how he knew so much about me, but anything he didn't know before we arrived I was confident that he got when he touched Carlisle.

Aro rubbed his hands together like he was anxious for a present. "Yes," the 's' hissed slightly, "Jacob, I am quite curious to what you have to offer."

"Aro, get on with it," the younger Volturi said, his voice flat like he felt like everything was a complete waste of time.

"Now Marcus, why such a hurry?" Aro countered.

"He's just a simple human that the Cullens have brought to us once again." The older one scowled.

Aro shook his head. "Ciaus, I think you might be interested in this one."

Aro smiled as I took a step towards him, but did not extend my hand. "I want a promise that Bella will live, as a human." I clarified, not sure if he considered the vampire life 'living'.

Aro shook his head. "A promise was made once, yet not fulfilled."

"You know very well that plans can change." Carlisle added.

"Besides, you have nothing to worry about, I am under the same supernatural secrecy that you are. Bella loves vampires and would never tell anyone what you are." I added. "Isn't that the issue? That she knows too much."

"She told you." Said the young girl, still holding the hand of the other young male.

I shook my head. "No, I grew up with legends of vampires and was already familiar with the concept before Bella knew anything." I didn't think it would be helpful to share that I was actually the one who told Bella. I was a kid that didn't know better, but I didn't want to take any chances that they would think that meant that we couldn't be trusted.

"The Cullen family still is responsible for Bella," said Marcus.

"Which is why I am here." Carlisle replied.

Ciaus shook his head. "You know very well Carlisle that it does not work that way. Edward and Alice will be held responsible for their negligence, no one else."

"How about a trade?" I offered and all of them looked at me.

"Jacob?" Carlisle cautioned.

"It is why we are here." I took a deep breath, cringing from the overwhelming stench of vampire.

Ciaus grinned humorlessly. "There is nothing that you could offer."

"How about an army of werewolves. Does that appeal?" I had forgotten to use the term shape-shifter, but I also wanted to have his attention. In a second Ciaus was in front of me and Carlisle knocked me to the ground, leaning over me protectively. At the same time my wolf roared within me, rumbling out through my chest and my form began to blur, furious at being protected by a vampire.

"Jacob, we talked about this." Carlisle hissed at me and then lifted his eyes to Ciaus. "He isn't what you think, he is a shape-shifter."

I could feel the tremors in my arms, but I held the wolf inside. "You can have wolves in replace of Bella's freedom."

"You fool, we could take it anyway." Ciaus sneered, still standing over me.

I shook my head. "You can't have my wolf. He would never follow you. But you can make your own and see what happens."

"Your wolf will do as we ask." Said Jane confidently.

"You can torture me all you want and end up killing him, but he will not change."

"How do we make our own?" Marcus asked, for the first time seemed interested that there was something he didn't already know.

"His ability to shift is genetic." Carlisle answered. "All you need is his DNA. Not him."

"Cloning, of course." Aro stated, like it should have been obvious.

I assumed that Aro already had the idea from when he touched Carlisle, but was giving Marcus and Ciaus a chance to figure it out on their own. It was like a game for him to see how long it would take them to catch up.

"Yes," I acknowledged, standing slowly from the ground to make it obvious that I was not a threat. "Then you can make as many as you want. What do you say?" I outstretched my hand to Aro.

"That is quite a bargain." Aro stepped closer. "However, you may have given away your best bargaining chip too soon."

"We'll see." I took a deep breath as my hand connected with his. I was so nervous and prayed that I was doing the right thing.

Aro took my hand in both of his, his cold touch making me want to cringe, but I made myself stand still. He stood completely still his expression remained in the same stoic smile.

"Is it a possibility?" Ciaus asked.

(Author's Note: I know it is another sort of cliffy, but there was too much for one chapter and it was the best available stopping part.)


	76. Chapter 71 - BARGAINING

Song: Because You Live by Jesse McCartney

- you tube dot com - /watch?v=ij3C903jMeM&feature=player_embedded#!

**Chapter 71 - BARGAINING**

I glanced at Carlisle not sure how long he needed to touch me and then I stepped back, releasing my hand from Aro's. I watched Aro's face until I heard a different elevator open and out came the remaining Cullen family positioned with Edward and Alice in the front, with Bella in the middle and them all circling around her. This was not part of the plan.

_What the hell are you doing?_ I silently asked to Edward.  
Edward nodded to me slightly, but didn't answer. Behind the Cullen family was Demetri and the two other vampires that were standing with him. I wasn't sure if they had been captured or if they had surrendered.

"Oh look, one happy family?" Aro smiled, clapping his hands once. "So good to have everyone together."

Carlisle took my elbow and together we moved so that the rest of his family came on either side of us. Bella stayed in the middle, but reached out and took my hand and I clutched onto her hand tightly.  
"Breathe," I heard one of them whisper and then realized that I had been holding my breath.  
I felt so completely lost, but at the same time I felt confident that Edward knew exactly what he was doing and so now it was time for me to trust him.

"Aro," Edward nodded to him, "I believe that there is one glitch in Jacob's plan."  
"What is that young Edward?" Aro asked.  
"They are protectors of human life. Something that would be in conflict with your, diet."  
"Then it was a complete waste of time." Marcus shook his head and Ciaus returned to his throne, sitting down, but leaned forward watching with interest.  
Aro turned back around. "Maybe, but maybe not, clearly he is able to be with you."  
"Yes," Jasper answered. "That is only possible because of our restraint. Therefore, we are willing to assist in the training of any additional wolves."  
"You would join us?" Ciaus asked.

The entire Cullen family nodded together. "All of you?" Marcus questioned.  
"Yes." Edward answered, all of them nodding again. "In replace we require that Jacob and Bella be allowed to return home for the remainder of their lives."  
I looked over at Edward my eyes wide with shock. Once again I had to remember to breathe as I found myself holding my breath. Bella squeezed my hand and I could feel her body trembling and knew that she was crying, despite her not making a sound.  
Marcus shook his head. "I do not trust human relationships."  
"You can trust ours." I promised. "Bella and I would never leave each other."

"What if you do not have a choice?" Aro asked. "Imprinting."  
I felt a low rumble built in my chest, simply at the word. By this time in my life there was nothing more that I hated than imprinting. It seemed to cause nothing but trouble. I knew that Quil and Claire would never have gotten together without it, but I still believed that they could have been happy with someone else. We didn't need nature telling us who we should be with. I clinched my hands into fists, probably squeezing Bella's hand harder than I should and could feel my chest continue to rumble.  
"I know how badly you despise it," Aro continued, "but you can not deny the possibility."

"Jacob will not imprint." Alice answered.  
I felt Bella stiffen next to me as she slowly released a shaky breath. I glanced at her, she looked so scared and her eyes were closed as her body continued to tremble. I was also nervous and thought that Alice was trying to pretend that she could see my future.  
"Alice, dear, we both know that you can not see Jacob's future." Aro challenged, with a slight smirk. It seemed that he took delight in catching her in a lie.  
Alice shook her head. "I can not see it, but that does not change that I know who his imprint is. That has not changed."  
"What?" Bella and I both said at the same time. "How?" Bella added.

"Well, um," Alice glanced at Edward. I knew that she was speaking to him in her mind and I could see Edward's lips twitch as I strained my ears to hear, only hearing a low murmur.  
The other Cullen members shifted a little awkwardly and Emmett mumbled, "good luck with that," under his breath.  
"Tell us," I insisted.  
"I will," Edward said. "Jacob, your imprint is my daughter."  
It felt like everything completely stopped as Edward's statement hung in the air. I don't think it would be possible for me to have been more shocked and I blinked several times trying to wrap my brain around it and couldn't. "Come again?" I stammered.

"It was when Bella and Edward were still together and I spent the whole day dressing up Bella." Alice began to ramble about different clothing.  
"Come on Alice, get to the point!" I glared, rolling my eyes with a sigh.  
"Right, once Edward agreed to try then I was flooded with images."  
"Oh jeez," Bella groaned.  
"It wasn't that bad Bella. Besides you were right, Edward wouldn't have killed you." Alice smiled like we all should be really proud.

"Oh my gosh!" Bella gasped, moving her hand over her mouth. "Is that the real reason that you stopped us?"  
"Stopped you?" I was missing something and I just couldn't remember what it was.  
"One of the reasons." Alice answered.  
"Oh my gosh!" Bella mumbled again, dropping my hand and rubbed her face with both of hers.

"Well isn't this interesting." Aro smiled, looking between myself, Bella, Alice and Edward. "A vampire and a human, intriguing possibilities . . ."  
"It is extremely rare." Edward answered. "And Bella would not have survived the birth."  
Aro smirked indifferently, not bothered that the human would not survive.  
"Which is actually why I came back." Alice added. "Bella I know you wanted to become a vampire, but I didn't want you to have to become one because you would otherwise die."  
"I can't believe this." Bella mumbled, still shaking her head.

Bella started to fall and Edward caught her. "Don't touch me!" She beat her fists into his chest as the tears poured down her face. "How could you not tell me?"  
My head was swimming with information as I tried to grasp everything that was going on around me.  
So Alice and Edward both knew that I had an imprint, but didn't tell me or Bella? Vampires were able to have children? How was that possible if they couldn't change?

I looked down and Bella was still crying, curled up in a ball on the floor, mumbling 'you should have told me' over and over.  
Edward was sitting next to her, Bella had stopped hitting him and his arms were wrapped around herself. "At first I didn't think it was something that even I should know."

Edward saying that sparked a memory and vividly I could remember Bella telling me everything that happened between her and Edward. That she wanted to have sex and that they agreed to try and would have if Alice hadn't stopped them. Bella said that she still didn't know what Alice saw and that it didn't matter anymore because whatever it was clearly it wasn't going to happen anymore. Somehow Edward got Bella pregnant while human and then I had imprinted on their child.

"Yes Jacob." Edward whispered, answering my thoughts.  
"What the hell?" I gasped. I thought of how much Bella and I have agonized over the possibility of me imprinting. I even left her for a time after she came back from being kidnapped by Victoria.  
"I tried to tell you." Edward countered. "I called your house every day."  
"You shouldn't have tried, you should have succeeded." I yelled.  
"It wasn't something that I thought you should know over the phone. And once you were back together, I thought it was over."  
"That's bullshit Edward, and you know it." I shook my head as my chest rumbled in frustration. I knelt down on the floor and pulled Bella into my arms. "If you didn't want to tell me, you should have at least told Bella."

"And expect her to keep that kind of a secret from you?" Edward challenged. "I admit, I made a mistake in not telling you. It may not matter, but I am sorry."  
Bella and I hugged each other, as I was awkwardly still on my knees next to her. I shifted my legs and brought her into my lap as she cried into my chest. I knew how betrayed and angry I felt and could only imagine how magnified those feelings would be for Bella. Edward and Alice were the Cullens she was closest to and she loved them completely. I thought about how much it took for Bella to put her faith in me, especially when she had been abandoned before. I could see where Edward thought it wasn't an issue because we didn't let it be, but I know that it was always in the back of my mind and I would assume that was the same for Bella. Then after Seth imprinted, it reopened the old wound once again.

"Wait, Seth imprinted?" Edward asked. "I swear I did not know or I would have told you before now."  
"Bella never told you?" I wondered. "That doesn't make any sense."  
"I never talked to Edward or Alice about anything that involved imprinting. It was like the topic didn't exist." Bella explained.  
I shook my head feeling speechless. How on earth could something be so complicated, yet so simple all at the same time? I had an imprint, but that was no longer a possibility because she didn't exist and never would.

"I don't understand. How could you possibly know this?" I asked Alice, as I positioned Bella more comfortably in my lap. "I thought you couldn't see my future, and Edward and Bella didn't actually do it. You stopped them."  
"They didn't need to, all they needed to do was to decide to do it and I could see the results of that decision. So once they decided I saw Bella get pregnant, she completely vanished for a moment, which was very freaky and then I saw her getting sicker and sicker. She would have died, giving birth, but Edward changed her. Then it got really complicated."  
"What do you mean?" Bella asked.  
"There were huge black outs and portions I couldn't see, which was really confusing and honestly scared me to death. I ran even faster back towards Forks and began to focus on specific futures, such as Edward's and I could see his reaction to the imprinting. It still didn't make sense until I did the same for Bella and I could see conversations and her talking to other people about the imprinting. I even saw her as a vampire approach, I assume Jacob because she blacked out again."

I rocked Bella in my lap, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. I still felt overwhelmed by the massive amount of information, but at the same time felt better. For the first time imprinting really, truly was no longer an issue for us. I looked around at the other Cullens and saw Aro standing within the circle watching us. I had honestly forgotten he was there and I wasn't sure what this meant for us all.  
"Please, let us go home." I pleaded with him. "You have your answer. I'll never, ever, leave her."  
"And my family will serve here for the remainder of Bella's life." Carlisle promised.  
Aro glided back up the stairs, standing in front of his throne. "What shall we do?"

"Ciaus?" Marcus asked. "Is this an acceptable trade?"  
"I do not like the idea of being bargained with." Ciaus sat forward slightly in his chair. "However the odds of another group being able to have such an appealing offer is very slight." Ciaus nodded once. "The girl may go."  
"So one vote, yes." Aro stated.

Marcus and Aro eyed each other slowly. "Aro, it is no secret how much you have wanted Alice and Edward to be among us. You will put on a huge show and then vote 'yes', so therefore lets be done with this. Yes."  
Aro turned slowly and I watched Edward visibly relax and smile. "Well then, you have your answer."  
Bella took a deep breath and squeezed my hand. "You only said that I go could. What about Jacob and his tribe?"  
Edward stepped forward extending his hand. "For him to have assurance that we are not lying or have any alternative plans than what has been stated." He explained.  
Aro took Edward's hand. "Welcome." There was a slight pause, but it felt like an eternity as the only noise was Bella's rapid breathing and the sound of my own heart pounding in my ears. "His tribe will be of no danger from us and once we have the sample from Jacob he will be free to go home." Aro answered.

Edward walked back, placing his hand on Bella's shoulder. "It's over, Bella."  
Bella let go of me, standing up she placed both hands on each of his shoulders, as she looked around at all of the Cullen members. "It doesn't feel right. It is like you are being punished instead of me."  
"No, Bella." Edward countered. "I'm getting exactly what I deserve."  
Bella shook her head as she stepped forward and hugged him with her arms around his neck. They sunk into each other as Edward hugged her back. After a few minutes, Bella wiped the tears from her eyes and walked around to each of the Cullen members, thanking and hugging them.

Carlisle had his medical bag brought to him by Esme and took several small vials of my blood. Once completed I shook his hand. "Thank you Carlisle. However I have to admit it is freaky to think that there might be a bunch of me's out there."  
Carlisle smiled. "Most likely you will never see each other. That is what we are here for, to make sure that they are well trained."  
"Will they be hunting vampires?"  
"Most likely, but we honestly do not know. I think that is part of the intrigue, it is very rare for us to have something where we do not know what the outcome will be. Your ability to phase gives us the opportunity to try new things."  
"Why would they want something that destroys vampires?" I asked.

Edward walked over to us. "It is the ultimate secret weapon. What vampires would suspect that we would have werewolves working on our side?"  
"Yeah, but I can't see it working."  
"It is actually not that far fetched." Jasper added. "We would train them, so they would know and trust us. As you know we are not a danger to humans."  
"But you are working for those that are a danger to humans, thousands of them."  
"The wolves wouldn't know that. They might not even be kept here in Volterra. The only time I can really see them being used is to handle newborns. If someone is trying to start another army."

"Typically Aro would use part of his guard, but he found having to replace those that got destroyed rather annoying. With the wolves, he can simply make more." Edward added.  
"You know that Rose and Esme will be thrilled to have tiny little babies to take care of." Alice came over to us with her arms wrapped around Bella.  
"I hadn't thought of that." Bella mumbled, as she took a deep breath trying to get herself under control.  
"This will be great for everyone Bella." Edward insisted.  
"But what about you?" Bella asked.  
Edward shrugged. "What about it?"  
"This place offers you nothing."  
"Hey, it keeps him out of high school for a few decades." I suggested.

Edward smiled. "See, leave it to Jacob to find a positive."  
Bella rolled her eyes. "Good job, Mr. Sunshine."  
Her smile stretched across my face for the first time in a long while. I took a really deep breath and felt like it really was over. I wasn't completely sure where we would go from here, but it didn't matter because Bella and I would be going there together.  
Edward nodded to me. "And that makes me happy." Edward took Bella's hand. "You both will go home and live the life that you were suppose to live."  
"Thank you." Bella stepped closer, hugging him.

Edward hugged her tightly and then leaned back, placing his hands on her shoulders. "My family are not prisoners here. We can come and go as we please."  
"Really?" Bella asked, surprised.  
"Yes, we can be around humans if we want. Alice and I will need to be available when Aro wants us, but we can still visit you, assuming you want us to."  
Bella sighed happily and hugged him again. "I'm glad, that makes me feel better. I didn't like the idea of you all being forced to support something that you don't believe in."  
"The loss of human life here is unfortunate, but would be happening whether we are here or not. That is something that is not within our control."

"Yeah, I get that." Bella said, as she stepped back our hands found each other once again.  
Edward and I looked at each other and I wasn't sure what to say. I was so thankful and yet I couldn't help the doubt. _Is it really over?_ I asked, too scared to say it out loud.  
"Yes Jacob, it's over."  
"Why did I need to go first? I'm guessing that you always planned to have your family join."  
"Yes, that was part of the plan and Marcus was right, Aro would have agreed just based on having us join. He has wanted me and Alice for so long. While Aro is very curious about what Bella would be like as a vampire he knows that if she is turned that we would never join him. Back when we made the agreement he thought for a moment that we might decide not to change her and hoped that would be what he needed to get us to join. However your wolf was what persuaded Ciaus to agree to it and without that he would not have agreed and neither would have Marcus. Marcus actually wouldn't have agreed, but he just didn't want to deal with Aro's theatrics which is why he voted 'yes' when he did."  
"So I really did need both of you." Bella smiled at me and Edward.  
Edward and I both nodded.

It made sense and oddly enough I had to agree with Bella and that it did take both Edward and myself to get us out of this ordeal. Carlisle and Esme stayed here and Edward shook hands with Aro once again and then we left with the rest of the family back to the private jet. Bella sat in my lap as I called Quil, asking him to spread the news that the danger was over.

We were flying through the night sky when Bella rested her head against my shoulder. We were both really tired and I slouched in the seat so that my head was supported by the headrest with my arms wrapped around her waist.  
"I love you, Jacob Black." Bella leaned her head back, tilting to the side to look into my eyes.  
"I love you, Bells." I looked down and kisses her lips. "Always."


	77. Chapter 72 - MAKING A CHOICE

Song: A Mother's Love by Jim Brickman and Mark Masri

- you tube dot com /watch?v=6C1dHGB7J94&feature=related

No significant time has gone by since the last character summary, just a reminder of the characters and their current ages. Also during this chapter there is a 7 year jump so you will need to add that to the ages listed.

Jacob is 34, Bella is 36, Dani (11), Asher (10), Zeke & Cindy (5)  
* Rachel/Paul has Patrick (13), Richard (11), Paula (4), Rheida (3)  
* Kim/Jared – Nicole (15), Brandon (13), Daniel (10)  
* Embry/Jackie, still divorced but live together – Susan (7)  
* Seth/Amber – Luke (6), Laura (5), and Lewis (3) and newborn Logan.  
* Leah and Isaac adopted siblings Brian (5) and Brittany (4).  
* Emily and Nomi – Tommy (16) and Stacy (7)  
* Claire is 21, has been married to Quil for 1 year  
* Colin and Brady are the only active wolves, both single.

**Chapter 72 – MAKING A CHOICE**

Bella and I fell asleep in the plane and they let us both sleep until we woke up naturally several hours after we had landed in Washington. Bella got a big bear hug from Emmett and she laughed and kissed his cheek.  
"So do we have our own private pilot now?" Bella asked with a big smile on her face.  
"Anywhere you want to go." Emmett promised.  
"I'll keep that in mind." I said.  
Bella then went to Alice and they hugged each other for a long time, promising to stay in touch and Alice kissed Bella's cheek before she fluttered back to Jasper.

There was something about the way that Edward and Bella moved when they were together, I don't think either of them were aware of how they leaned towards each other before they hugged or simply smiled at each other. It was something that I had adjusted to as simply part of them. They hugged each other and Edward kissed her forehead.  
"Take care of her," Edward said to me.  
"I will, promise." We shook hands and then I put my arm around Bella. "You ready to go?"  
Bella nodded, her lips trembling from tears she was trying to hold in.  
"Hey Jacob," Edward said, getting my attention. "Take the car back with you."  
"Really?" I asked, surprised.  
Edward nodded. "I'll know where to find it if I ever need it again."

I had a huge grin on my face the whole drive home. I couldn't drive as fast without Edward telling me where cops were hiding, but it was still an awesome ride. That night we had a huge bonfire with all of our friends. I got more hugs than I thought was possible and everyone was glad that this chapter of our life was behind us. I wanted to burn the clothes we wore to get the vampire smell out, but of course Bella loved it. The kids were everywhere in small groups, making pebbly sandcastles, swimming and splashing one another, and playing soccer or football on the beach.

Quil and Embry ambushed Bella and despite her wiggling they held her securely by the wrists and ankles, throwing her into the water, fully dressed.  
"That's it!" Bella screamed as she tried to tackle them both at the same time. The results was a Bella sandwich until Bella tickled Embry causing all three of them to fall back in the water again, kicking and squirming.  
I watched them for awhile, laughing so hard I could hardly breathe. Only my girl would think she could take on a couple giants and win.

"Hey Jake," Tommy said, as he sat down next to me with a plate full of food.  
"Hey Buddy, where is the love man?" I nodded my head towards his plate and he rolled his eyes as he handed it to me. "Nah, I can't do that. I'll get my own in a minute."  
I handed him the plate back with a smile. Tommy and I were still very close and while Nomi was a great stepdad to him, I could tell that it wasn't the same. At least it made sense when time for some father/son event for Nomi to be there, however sometimes Emily would drop the hint that Tommy really wanted me to come and so Nomi and I would both go. I think that Nomi understood that I had been there for each major milestone of Tommy's life. A year ago I got out the Rabbit and taught Tommy how to drive a gear shift, he had a fantastic time, I'm not sure that the Rabbit had such a good time, poor girl. He still practices often and I told him he could use it anytime especially once he started to date.

I got my own plate and sat back down on one of the many large logs that surrounded the blazing fire. The sun would be setting soon and everyone would begin to huddle together for warmth. Tommy sat quietly while I ate, but I could tell something was on his mind.  
"What's up?"  
"Nothing." He shook his head and I let the silence hang. I knew that if he wanted me to know he would say it, and if not that was completely fine as well. Asher came and sat down, wiggling himself between myself and Tommy. Ash had a little bit of a hero worship for Tommy and wanted to be wherever he was and anything that Tommy said was fascinating to him. Both of them played football in school and could talk about practice drills and game plays all day.

As I finished eating I glanced around, hearing all the laughter and voices from my friends and the waves, lapping against the shoreline. Bella returned to me in dry sweats that she must have gotten from home when she took the twins to bed and curled herself into my side. We smiled at each other and I put my arm around her, Ash continued to talk to Tommy and Dani was in a skirt and tennis shoes playing soccer with her cousin's Patrick and Richard and Jared's kids Brandon and Daniel. Dani could hold her own against the boys, but didn't want them to forget that she was actually a girl.

The years went by and as the pack member's children all started going through their teenage years we were cursing ourselves for having so many children and so close together. It was like a soap opera to keep up with who was dating who and for how long. I finally told Bella that if it wasn't one of our four then I did not want to know about it. Dani thought I was the worst Dad ever for making any guy that wanted to date her ask my permission. Just because I happen to be a huge giant worked quite nicely in my favor and anyone willing to ask me I knew was serious. Oddly enough six months ago Tommy was the one to ask if he could date her and despite the age difference I was alright with it.

Tommy had a long on and off again relationship with Nicole, Jared's daughter, but after they broke up for the 5th time she started dating Patrick, Paul's son. (Patrick and Nicole were at the same college when that happened and Tommy swears that Nicole was dating Patrick before breaking up with him.) Tommy was very hurt and angry. It was then that Tommy started working full time for me. Slowly a relationship formed with Danielle and in a couple months she would be graduating from high school.

It was a hot summer day and it was Bella's and my turn to have an empty house. We rotated among the pack members and gave one couple the house to themselves and we would watch their kids for them. So after spending some very happy naked time we were dressed and laying on a large blanket in the backyard. Bella had her head laying on my stomach as we watched the clouds go by, reminiscing about some of our favorite times with the kids.

Life was fantastic and the cafe was thriving so much that Bella had a hard time keeping up with the demand. Most of the business was take out due to the limited space inside and while it made business sense to shrink the bookstore it was something that Bella loved and so we kept it. The garage was also doing very well. My side project of restoring old cars wasn't really a "side project" any longer and one year ago I hired Tommy full time to work with me on them.

Ash reminds me so much of myself it was almost scary. He still enjoyed sports and was so thankful that he had finally grown into his lanky body and filled out some. It was a very frustrating time for him so I encouraged him to lift more weights and did them with him, getting into great shape myself. Zeke was very strong willed and logical so if it didn't make sense to him he was extremely resistant, I thought that the 'why stage' was never going to end for him. Cindy had an obsession with animals and hangs out with Jackie as much as possible. She had been begging for a dog for years and Bella and I agreed to get one for her birthday.

Suddenly I heard Tommy's voice. "JAKE!" He yelled, there was a deep urgency in his voice and both Bella and I eyed each other as we scrambled instantly to our feet.  
"In the back!" I yelled, taking Bella's hand we both started to head inside.  
We met Tommy at the back door as he was coming out. "You have to come, now. Ash has been hurt."

Bella slipped on her flipflops that were by the door and I went barefoot as we ran with him towards the beach as Tommy explained what happen. Asher had been cliff diving with his cousins and other school friends. We liked to have an adult at the bottom to keep it safer and there was a large rectangular floaty that they would hold on to. Asher had jumped and another boy jumped too soon after him, landing on him, right as Asher returned to the surface. Tommy saw the whole thing and tried to swim over to Asher before the other kid could land on him but didn't get there in time. Asher screamed underwater, swallowing a lot of water and almost passed out. Tommy got there in time to keep him a float and he swam with Asher over to the floaty. With Patrick's help he got Asher on the floaty and swam him to the shoreline.

"Brian was going to get his mom and I volunteered to run here to get you." Tommy explained.  
"So Leah is on her way?" Bella asked.  
"I believe so." Tommy answered.  
My heart was racing as we jogged quickly towards the beach. "Was Asher moving?" I asked.  
"Kind of, he was while he was choking on the water. Then he coughed and got the water out, but I think the movements might have messed with his back or neck." Tommy kept shaking his head. "I don't really know."  
I put my hand on Tommy's shoulder. "It's alright. You did good."  
Tommy just kept shaking his head and I let it go for now.

Once at the beach it was easy to find where Asher was due to the large crowd that was round him. His screams had settled into loud moans and groans.  
"Everybody move!" I yelled and quickly people shuffled out of the way for Bella, Tommy, and myself to get through.  
"Ash, baby we're here." Bella fell next to the floaty that Asher was still on.  
He was on his stomach and his eyes fluttered painfully. "Mom," he whispered, his voice hoarse from the water he had swallowed.

I knelt down next to Bella, not saying anything, but making sure that Asher could see that I was there. A few minutes after us Leah arrived, carrying the stretcher that she kept in her clinic.  
"Ash, I need to know what's hurting the most." Leah told him.  
"My neck and . . ." his voice low from pain, "and I don't feel my legs."  
"At all?" Leah question.  
Asher screamed as it looked like he tried to shake his head, momentarily forgetting that was not a good idea. "No, not at all." He answered once he found his voice.

By this time Paul and Rachel had arrived at the beach and she agreed to watch the kids. I could tell that Leah was very much in 'doctor mode' and her face was extremely serious as she instructed us on what to do to help get Asher to her clinic. She had an x-ray machine there and would be able to check his neck and spine. Paul and I carried the stretcher and I saw Quil take Bella's hand and together they followed us to the clinic. Asher had a chorus of steady moans and groans and occasional curses as we got him positioned for x-rays, until the morphine kicked in and he was able to sleep peacefully.

Leah sighed as she put the x-rays on the large light and despite never seeing an x-ray before, even I could tell that it did not look good. I wrapped my arms around Bella as Leah explained that he had three vertebrates that were completely dislocated in two separate areas.  
"Honestly, I'm surprised that he can move his arms, based on this," she pointed to the screen, "he should be completely paralyzed from neck down." Leah frowned. "I'm so sorry."  
"What about surgery to reconnect them? Somehow . . ." I suggested.  
Leah shook her head. "The spine doesn't really work that way. We could try, but it has never been successful before. The bones don't heal back together."

Bella had been trembling into my side and suddenly her head snapped up. "How does this compare to what happened to Seth?"  
"What do you mean?" I asked her.  
"You know, when Victoria crushed him."  
Leah shrugged. "I'm not sure we never had x-rays of Seth, but I would say it is very similar except for Ash's injuries are more focused on the neck where Seth's was the entire spine."  
"Then it is possible to heal." Bella insisted.

"Sweetheart, that was only because Seth was a wolf. Asher isn't." I said, holding her closer.  
"Then let's make him one. He is your son, he has got to have the gene."  
"Bella, you can't just make him phase." Leah said softly. I silently agreed with Leah and ran my hand up and down Bella's arm.  
"Why not?" Bella insisted.  
"You would need vampires." Quil added. "And we have not had any in the area for years."  
I knew that as soon as vampires were mentioned that Bella would bring up the Cullens. They still communicated regularly, especially by phone.  
"I can get us vampires." Bella said confidently. "You might not have them on speed dial, but I do."

"Oh, I don't know." I groaned.  
"Seriously Jacob? You would rather our son be paralyzed rather than become a wolf?" Bella shook her head almost angrily and looked at Quil. "It is not that bad, is it?"  
Quil put his hands up. "I am not getting in the middle of this."  
None of the pack members really understood my resistance, but most of all Quil. He was thrilled when he had joined the pack and it was more than just getting his best friends back. When I first phased I felt like my wolf was keeping me from Bella, however over the years I learned that he was actually protecting Bella. But to put the 'protector' burden on one of my kids? I wasn't sure that I could do that.

While these thoughts were swimming around inside my mind I vaguely heard Bella on the phone with Alice.  
"They will be here in six hours." Bella said.  
"Who is coming?" Quil asked.  
"Edward, Alice, and Jasper." Bella answered. " Will that be enough?"  
"We will find out, this has never been done before." Leah shrugged. "Emily has been working on documentation of the legends, I will give her a call and see what she knows."

Leah spent the next several hours on the phone with Emily, trying to figure out if the vampire presence would turn him instantly into a wolf or if he would go through the normal heat and growth spurt first. Though at 17 and 6'2" he was most likely close to his full height, she was worried about what a growth spurt would do to his spine before he was able to phase.

Bella held my hand, glancing at Quil every now and then. I know that my silence must have been driving them both crazy, but I didn't know what to say. I couldn't fault Bella's logic, if we were going to try it now was the best time. Most parents would do anything imaginable to get their child help, but most parents didn't have THIS as an option so it was still difficult for me to wrap my mind around.

"Jake?" Bella whispered. "Please, talk to me."  
I just shook my head. "Just keep doing what you are doing." It was all the encouragement that I could give her, but it seemed to be enough and Bella leaned her head against my chest.  
Leah got off the phone with Emily. "Jake, you will need to talk to Tommy soon. Emily said that he is a mess, feeling like he 'killed' your son. His words not mine, Asher will not die from this."  
I nodded. "Let's see how all this goes and then hopefully I'll have some good news for Tommy and Ash will be fine."

Leah gave Asher more morphine when he woke up several hours later and once he fell back to sleep we decided to go ahead and move him out into the woods. Bella and I returned home quickly for her cell phone and for both of us tennis shoes and jackets. We had no idea how long this was going to take. When we got back Embry was helping Leah load Asher into the small ambulance that we had.

"Hey Em," I acknowledged.  
"Quil is calling the pack and once we know exactly where we are going, he is going to bring everyone out there." Embry explained.  
"Everyone is going to be there?" Bella asked.  
"In human form, yes." Embry walked over and hugged Bella. "We will always welcome new members. Colin and Brady will be the only ones as wolves, unless . . ." he looked at me, clearly wondering if I would phase.  
"Um, uh . . . I don't know. I really haven't thought of it."  
Bella smiled nervously, wrapping her arms around my waist. "You will know, when the time comes, you'll know what to do."

Bella seemed so calm and confident, but her lips trembling with each deep breath she took giving away how scared and anxious she was. I was exactly the same way, I just didn't know how to express it. My shoulders were stiff and my throat felt thick, making it difficult to swallow. Asher was still sleeping from the pain medication, but Bella and I still decided to ride back with him, while Leah and Embry road in the front.  
"We won't do this unless you are comfortable with it." Bella whispered to me.  
"Does it not bother you at all?" I asked her.  
"No, but does that really surprise you?" She replied. I shook my head, there wasn't anyone more understanding when it came to the supernatural than Bella. "I feel like it is just so obvious." Bella shrugged. "But I'm still really scared. I wasn't here for your transformation so I don't really know what to expect."

I nodded slowly, putting my arm across her shoulders, squeezing her into my side. "I'm not sure that any of us really know what to expect either."  
I knew that I had been a time bomb literally ready to explode at any random moment. Seth was about the closest we had to one of them instantly phasing when he did in response to Leah's phasing. Oddly enough it seemed like the younger they were the easier it was to go straight to wolf without a long transitioning stage.

We drove towards the small airport typically used for military training and occasionally for small private planes. It was about 50 miles from La Push, surrounded by thick forest and there was a place that we would often go camping at when we wanted to be further than our own large backyard. About one hour after we got there Alice called Bella, they were landing and would run here. That same time Asher began to wake up, groaning in pain. Leah talked to him and his pain was still mostly in his neck and shoulders, but didn't want to give him more morphine because she knew that his body would burn it up once the heat started and also didn't want him numb.

I knelt down on the ground next to Asher. "Dad," he whispered painfully. "Why am I in the woods?"  
"Son, we are going to be trying something new, something that can't be done in a hospital." I took a deep breath trying to find the right words. I felt like at the very least he should know what was about to happen to him. "Ash you know the legends of cold ones and spirit warriors?"  
"Of course." He looked momentarily confused and I realized that it was a stupid question, I had told him the stories since he was a toddler.  
"It is more than a bedtime story or something told over a blazing fire." Maybe on a normal day he would have rolled his eyes and told me I was crazy, but I could tell that he knew I was serious. "When I was 16 years old, I learned that those 'legends' were actually true when I became part of the story. There was a family of vampires that lived in Forks and while they never hurt anyone there, them being in the area caused me to become a wolf."

"And me," Embry said, followed quickly by Leah and then Paul, Seth, Quil, Jared, Colin, and Brady. I smiled as they all came around myself and Asher. I heard a muffled 'thank you' from Bella as she went to each of them and hugged them.  
"You were all wolves?" Asher asked, looking at the people that he had known all his life in a different light.  
I nodded. "Colin and Brady are the only ones that still phase regularly, but all of us still have the ability to do so."  
Seth came and knelt down next to me, giving my shoulder a squeeze and then looked at Asher. "I was hurt very badly by a vampire and for a while I also could not feel my legs. As wolves we have rapid healing and therefore my spine was able to heal itself. That is what we are hoping will happen for you."

Bella brushed some of Asher's shaggy hair out of his face. "Is that alright with you, baby? Do you want to become a wolf?" She asked.  
Asher looked so scared and his eyes were filled with tears that he was trying to keep from falling down his checks. "I don't know. Dad?"  
"Yes, Ash." I replied.  
"You decide, is it worth it?" His eyes were pleading with me with a mixture of fear and pain.  
My stomach clinched and I knew that he would do whatever I told him. And while I knew that it was something that could never be undone, I also knew that it was the right thing to do. I had no doubt that once his body was able to heal that he would be able to walk and the worst would be over.  
"Yes Son, it is and it will be an honor to have you as part of the pack."  
Asher closed his eyes, causing the tears to leak out, however others followed in a steady stream down each side of his face. "What about vampires? How do we find them to make this happen?"  
"Your mother has gotten that taken care of." I smiled at Bella and she nodded her head back at me.

(Author's Note: This isn't a cliffy, you know what is going to happen, I just couldn't fit it all in the same chapter. :) )


	78. Chapter 73 - LIKE ME

Song: Anything Like Me by Brad Paisley

- you tube dot com com/watch?v=QCLz2H6g6sg

**Chapter 73 – LIKE ME**

_"Yes Son, it is and it will be an honor to have you as part of the pack."_  
_Asher closed his eyes, causing the tears to leak out, however others followed in a steady stream down each side of his face. "What about vampires? How do we find them to make this happen?"_  
_"Your mother has gotten that taken care of." I smiled at Bella and she nodded her head back at me._

At that moment both Colin and Brady stiffened. "They are . . ." before they could finish speaking I saw Edward first, followed closely by Jasper and then Alice. Bella saw them as well and quickly got up from the ground and ran to them, hugging each of them quickly.  
Asher's back was to them, but he immediately started sniffing. "What is that smell?"  
I smiled. "That, for the first time ever, is the fantastic smell of vampire."  
"Thank you so much, Jacob." Alice said, sticking out her tongue. "I can't say the same about the horrible stench of wet dog."

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head, not leaving Asher's side.  
"So what do we do?" Jasper asked.  
I looked around at all my friends and Colin and Brady both had slight tremors down their arms. They both had a major superhero complex and neither were interested in quitting their wolf anytime soon. They unofficially worked for the state in the missing person's unit and had a "special gift" of finding people, especially in the great outdoors. Instead of waiting for random vampires to come into the area they watched the news and occasionally went vampire hunting. They had taken out a few stray vampires over the years, but had not had any contact with the Cullens, outside of our short truce when we fought the newborn army.  
"Colin and Brady do you want to show Asher what it will be like as wolves?" I asked, not completely sure if it would be easier for them to be in human or wolf form.  
"Yes." They both said at the same time.

They walked in front of Asher and the Cullens were behind Asher, he hadn't seen them yet. Colin and Brady explained to Asher what they were going to do and then they took off their cut off shorts and attached them to the strap on their ankle. Asher closed his eyes, embarrassed by their nakedness.  
"Hey buddy, it defeats the purpose of showing you if your eyes are closed." Brady said, smiling.  
"Right." Asher said awkwardly, opening his eyes and looking at them. With one quick nod they both instantly became wolves. It had been close to ten years since I had seen them in wolf form and the years of phasing had strengthened their wolves and somehow they seemed even bigger than I remembered. It made me wonder if they were as large as me.

I heard Asher gasp at their size. "Holy crap," he mumbled.  
"You won't be quite that large the first time, but still much larger than a traditional wolf." I told him.  
They phased back to human and to their wolves again a few times, showing Asher. They told him about the mind link and that they would be able to hear each other and would help him as much as they could.  
"Jacob?" Edward said, getting my attention. "I would like to feel and examine his back before we start, once he starts the rapid healing it will be important that the spine be aligned properly."  
"That makes sense."

I told Asher about Edward coming and Edward spoke to Asher as he touched his back and felt along his neck and shoulders. By now large bruises were all along his upper back, slightly more on the right shoulder than the left.  
"By the way, Jacob. Colin and Brady are not as tall as you, but both of them are broader and appear stronger." Edward answered.  
"Stay out of my head!" I growled roughly, with a slight smirk, knowing that Edward would know that I was joking.  
"Jake!" Bella scolded, smacking her hand against my shoulder and I heard Edward chuckling.  
"Kidding, Bells."

"Asher, are you ready for this?" Seth came and knelt down next to him.  
"I th-think so," he stuttered slightly.  
I glanced at Edward. _Is he really ready? _I asked him.  
"More or less, he is worried about it hurting to change forms." Edward said.  
"You saw how quickly they changed from human to wolf, it will be that fast." I explained to Asher. It was getting him to that point that I was worried about, all the shaking and tremors that would go through his body.

"We will do what we can to make this as quick as possible." Jasper said.  
"Bella, come with me." Embry reached out his hand for her.  
Bella ran her fingers through Asher's hair, bent down, and kissed his forehead. "I love you, Ash." Then she took Embry's hand, staying close. He put his arm around her waist to be able to move her quickly.  
"Thanks," I nodded to Embry, then turned to the Cullens. "Let's start with the three of you coming around him and see if simply your presence would do it. Just to be clear, we have never done anything like this and while Asher right now knows you are here to help, his wolf will forget. You will need to run and Colin and Brady will do what they can to try and control Asher before he can hurt you. Everyone understand?"

I looked around at everyone and squeezed Asher's hand. "I'll stay here as long as I can, but when I think you are about to lose it, I will need to move."  
"Thanks, Dad."  
"I will do my best to help you know when to move." Edward promised as the three of them began to circle around him. They walked at a slow steady pace, circling around myself and Asher with Asher and I being the center of the circle. On one side of the circle was Embry, holding Bella, and Colin and Brady, standing next to them in wolf form, on the other side was everyone else, watching silently.

It was eerily quiet not a bird or squirrel, only my own heart thumping loudly behind my ears and Asher's labored breathing. Asher's eyes were closed and I could hear him groan slightly as they got within arms reach of him and the smell of all three of them was overwhelming. His palms began to sweat and I could literally feel his hand start to increase in temperature.  
"It's working." I said in a loud whisper, nodding my head at Bella.  
"Asher, open your eyes." Jasper instructed him.  
It was clear that Asher was scared and his lips trembled as he opened his eyes, looking directly at Jasper. Asher's breathing increased and he squeezed my hand for a moment, his eyes wide with fear. Jasper crouched down in more of an attack mode, made eye contact with me and then leaped, lunging towards Asher.

A low growl rumbled through Asher's chest and immediately his body started shaking. However with his shaking came screams of pain as his body trembled. Had Asher not been injured he probably would have completely phased at this point and I let go of his hand, moving over to the side. Edward moved quickly in front of me, clearly protecting me in case Asher had phased. The pain caused Asher to lose his focus on Jasper and while the fake attack had gotten the process started, it seemed like it would take much more. Asher's screaming continued to fill the area and Bella's face was buried into Embry's chest, her whole body trembling with tears.

"Attack me instead." I insisted. Jasper looked at me confused. "Him being angry will help." I explained. Edward moved out of the way as Jasper pushed against my chest and I flew through the air about three feet, before landing on my side. "Oomph!" I groaned out.  
"Leave my dad alone!" Asher growled, his body trembling.  
I rolled over to my feet, standing with a slight limp. "Again!" Jasper picked me up and slammed me down in a controlled body slam into the ground. Or what he thought was controlled, knocking the wind out of me.  
"Sorry," Jasper mumbled under his breath. "I'll give you a minute."

I was thankful for that, trying to catch my breath. While I was still on the ground with Jasper crouched over me, Edward darted over and grabbed Bella away from Embry. Embry growled at him, but let Bella go, so I assumed that Embry was playing along as Asher still shook and screamed in pain. I could tell that Edward was trying to be fierce and he was the scariest I had ever seen him, but Bella was a complete mess. She had been crying when she was with Embry and when Edward grabbed her she wrapped both her arms around his neck.

"Get away from her!" I yelled, hoping that Bella would understand that she was supposed to be scared of him, not clinging to him for dear life.  
"I'm going to kill her," Edward hissed at me. If I didn't know Edward so well, I would have swore that he meant it and despite knowing that he wouldn't hurt her my heart leaped in my chest.  
Bella's head snapped up as she wiped her eye with the back of her hand, one arm still around his neck. "You'll what?" She mumbled incoherently, most likely still too upset to understand that Edward was pretending to trigger the protectiveness in Asher.  
I tried to get up from the ground and Jasper held me down, not letting me move. I groaned in frustration pushing my arms against Jasper, keeping my eyes on Edward, Bella, and Asher.

Edward had Bella by the shoulders and I saw his fingertips dig into her skin, causing Bella to squirm probably from him hurting her, but she didn't say anything. Edward leaned down and licked the side of her jaw, down across her neck.  
"Edward, stop it!" Bella squirmed and leaned back from him confused.  
"Stay away from my mother!" Asher growled.  
I was still pushing against Jasper, my breathing labored and I caught Edward glance at me for a second. He looked conflicted for a moment, then he glanced back at Asher who was arching his back and screaming. Edward moved his hands from Bella's shoulders down her back and lifted her off the ground from the waist, bringing his lips to hers.  
"AAHHHH!" Asher and I both yelled and suddenly I wasn't pretending to fight to get off the ground and I pushed against Jasper with everything I had. All hell broke loose as Edward continued to kiss Bella, she pushed against his chest and I pushed against Jasper and suddenly one scream turned into a ferocious roar from a massive white and brown wolf.

Asher's wolf growled fiercely and sprung to his feet, yelping when his body crouched down. Edward pushed Bella back into Embry with a mumbled apology and moved away from her. In another second Asher lunged at Edward, I wasn't sure if he was healed or ignoring the pain. Edward was able to move easily out of the way and then began to run with Asher right behind him.

"You alright?" Jasper asked as he reached out a hand to help me off the ground.  
"Yes, go." I nodded my head towards the trees and Jasper and Alice both ran after them. Three distinct howls could be heard in the distance. I had several bruises across my chest and arms from Jasper holding me down and more on my back from him pushing me into the ground. I limped over to Bella and she looked like she had been through a tornado, her hair was wild and crazy, her eyes still wide with shock, her body trembling, and her breathing rapid and erratic.  
"Hey . . ." I mumbled, taking her into my arms. Bella clung to me, sobbing into my chest and I took several slow, deep breaths. It felt like an eternity had passed but it really had been just over 20 minutes from when the Cullens started circling him, to him phasing.

"You going to make it?" I asked her.  
"What, the hell, was that?" She said slowly between her panting.  
"That, was turning our son into a wolf." I took a deep breath and so did Bella as my arm dropped limply around her waist. "So, you still think that was a good idea?"  
"I have no idea," Bella shook her head, placing her hand over her lips, "however, I can tell you that was not what I was expecting."  
I looked down, nodding my head. "I can imagine."

"If Ash doesn't beat me to it, I might be killing a vamp."  
Bella shook her head, it still leaning on my chest. "No, you won't."  
I sighed. "Yeah you are right. What the hell was he thinking?"  
"That you are both horrible actors." Paul interrupted.  
"Why are you defending him?" Quil asked.  
"I'm not, it just . . . nevermind. What do we do now?" Paul asked, changing the subject.

We all glanced at each other none of us really sure. On their way here Quil had stopped by the cafe for sandwiches and so we paused to eat. I wasn't really hungry and Bella sat in my lap nibbling on hers, until she flinched, surprised when her cell phone went off.  
"Edward?" She questioned, using the caller id to know who it was. I leaned my head down to hear what he was saying. "I'm going to put you on speaker."  
"Alright," I heard and then Bella switched her phone and everyone was paying attention, also curious what was going on.  
"Is everyone safe?" I asked.

"Yes. It took Asher a little bit to finish healing and I was worried that he would hurt himself when he started chasing me before it finished. It took longer for him to phase because his body was growing which stretched his spine and that was extremely painful for him." There was a short pause. "Jacob, I'm sorry for kissing Bella. Asher was close, but he still knew that Jasper and I wouldn't really hurt you or Bella otherwise Colin, Brady, and everyone would have stepped in. I knew that you and Bella would both react to it and you would no longer be pretending."  
"You are forgiven." Bella answered and I rolled my eyes. It wasn't worth fighting over and while I didn't like it I decided to let it go.  
Through the phone I could hear a low rumble and a short bark. "Where are you at?" I asked him.  
"In a tree with Jasper and Alice. Asher is still pretty upset down there, but has finally stopped trying to knock over the tree."

I smiled. "Yeah, that is my son."  
"Colin and Brady are talking to him, giving him the history."  
"Edward, do you think you can stay as an interpreter until Asher is able to phase back?" Bella asked.  
"Yes, however if he would stop trying to kill me that would be helpful."  
"You know that you deserve that." I reminded him.  
"Sure, sure."  
Bella and I looked at each other surprised and she had her hand over her mouth. "Edward, you did not just say that to me!"

"That I did." I could hear the laughter in his voice.  
"Good grief," I mumbled to myself. I could hear others around me chuckle, I think they all loved it when my phrase was used against me.  
"Jasper wants to know if there is anything else that you need from us."  
Bella and I glanced at each other and I shook my head. "Thank you so much for coming. I love you all." Bella said.  
"We love you too." Alice told her.

About an hour later everyone had gone home except for Bella and me, and Colin, Brady, and Asher that were still wolves and Edward. It was a warm evening, but we were thankful for our jackets and for the fire that was going strong in the fire pit on the campground. Edward either called or came by giving us updates on how things were going, therefore I was surprised when I heard the soft thump of large paws coming out from the trees.  
Bella followed my gaze. "Hey baby," she said to the large wolf. She got out of my lap and walked towards him and I followed her.

Bella stroked his fur with her hand and he leaned into her. Asher really was a striking wolf with a tan face except for white on his snout that arched over his eyes accenting his dark brown eyes. His ears and around his neck was close to my russet-brown fur but slightly darker and his body was a mixture of white and brown fur. It took Asher two days to be able to phase back to human. His neck and shoulders were completely healed, luckily he was close to being full grown and already muscular from playing football, so he only increased another three inches after phasing.

Unfortunately there was quite a crowd on the beach the day he got injured and so it did not take long for everyone in town to know that he had been significantly hurt. Bella and I decided to go ahead and pull him out of school the last two months and tell everyone that we were taking him to a specialist for treatment and therapy. Quil and Tommy ran the shop while I stayed out of town with Colin, Brady, and Asher, and Bella stayed in La Push with the kids. Asher really wanted to return to school, not for academics but for sports, so we thought it was best if we could get him to quit phasing immediately and then be close to normal by the time school started.

It wasn't easy but by the end of the summer we felt confident that he could go back. Once returning he imprinted on a classmate, Treanna, who he already had a huge crush on. Asher had always been popular because of being so athletic and so she was honored when he asked her out. Similar to Kim and Jared's relationship, Asher and Treanna's relationship was fairly drama free. She was told about him being a wolf, but because he was not active it didn't really affect her much. After high school Asher played college football and then went professional. After 15 years, Treanna and Asher returned to La Push to finish raising their children.

Seth remained married to Amber and maintained a close "uncle" relationship to Cindy. I carried over the same rule, that if anyone wanted to date my daughters they had to ask me personally, over from Dani to Cindy. It was a pleasant surprise when Luke, Seth's son, asked me if he could date her. Seth raised Luke to be a gentleman and we both felt confident that Luke would love and respect Cindy. Luke was one year older than Cindy and worked in La Push until he felt like he could support her on his own. The day they were married, everyone was happy. Cindy and Luke were never told about Seth's imprinting and romantic feelings were never developed between Cindy and Seth.

After High School Zeke started working at Jared and Paul's construction company. After finishing college Britney, Leah's adopted daughter, returned to La Push and her and Zeke began dating. They were married a few years later, however jobs were hard to find so when she was offered a fantastic job, they moved and were not able to return to La Push. Though we typically kept the Cullens away from our kids, once on a family vacation we decided that Bella would visit the Cullens. When waiting for Bella, Edward mentioned that he could not hear Zeke, something we all assumed that he got from Bella.

Tommy and Danielle were married after she finished High School. As an added bonus, I was finally an official father (in law) to Tommy. When Bella and I eventually retired we passed on the shop-cafe-bookstore to them. Danielle couldn't cook to save her life however Stacy, Tommy's half sister, was a fantastic cook and Bella passed on most of her recipes to her.

Edward, Alice, and Jasper all returned to the Volturi, but kept me posted on the wolves that they were making. Cloning was successful, and they were able to create 25 wolves. Carlisle handled creating them in batches of three every three years. Esme and Rose took care of them until age 12-13 when they would phase. Once wolves they were trained by Jasper and Emmett. It was very good that they could be put back together because they both lost a lot of arms and legs. They found that Jane was very helpful, similar to a shock collar she would shock those that did wrong, often zapping one after the other very quickly.

Once they were wolves they rarely ever phased back to human and so their thoughts were very animalistic and they often fought among each other. Edward reported directly to Caius about the wolves' development and was mostly used to monitor the thoughts of the wolves. Alice rarely had contact with the wolves and was present for all Volturi business. They really liked that once they decided something Alice could instantly tell them if that was a good plan. She refused to wear the black robes even though it was offered several times, preferring her own clothing style.

All of these events took place within the Volturi lair and the Cullens rarely left unless it was to hunt. Between the Guard and the Volturi there was a large gathering of vampires who remained at the lair that the Cullens spent their free time with. Despite differing in diet, strong friendships were developed. The Cullens stayed close to Bella and me, communicating often and would visit randomly. We got our passports so that it could be legal. Sometimes Bella visited them alone and sometimes they would fly us both to some place we had never been before.

**Author's Note:** Hopefully you can tell that this story is coming to a close. There is one more chapter, it has been amazing going on the journey through Jacob and Bella's life. I have tried to wrap up all loose ends in this chapter, if there is something that I haven't explained that you are curious about, please ask. I'll either just answer it or explain it better in the next chapter.


	79. Chapter 74 - EVER AFTER

Song: You'll Be in My Heart – you tube dot com ******/watch?v=H0sGFG5w7AU&feature=related** **  
This song goes out to all of you that have been on this journey with me and to those who will go on it with me in the future. THANK YOU!  
Thank you to Tam for prereading and being so encouraging. To the best husband and beta ever thank you so much for being understanding, I love you.**

Chapter Song: Love like Crazy by Lee Brice

Song - you tube dot com/watch?v=Nt5LzrJZ34Q

(Tissue Warning)

**Chapter 74 – EVER AFTER**

The thunderstorm continued to brew as lightening streaked across the sky, followed quickly by large claps of thunder. The rain had made a mess of things for the past several days, almost coming to a stop and then picking back up again.

Jacob took a shaky breath as he picked up the phone, calling a number that he knew well. It rang for half a second before it was answered. "Edward, it's time." Jacob said, his voice rough from age and weak from the long hours he has spent by his wife's side.  
"I'm on my way." Edward said and the line went dead.  
Jacob's hand shook slightly as he hung up and placed the phone on the end table beside the bed. He took the pale hand of Bella and ran his fingers over her withered skin. Leaning forward in the worn cloth covered chair that he sat in beside her, he rested his elbows on their bed, taking her hand in his, kissing the back of her hand. She was resting peacefully, but the home nurse told him that most likely the next time she awoke it would be for the last time.

Jacob would never forget the phone call that changed their life forever, Bella had cancer. It was a long two year battle of chemo, surgery, and monthly testing, but they made it. However thirty-six years later the cancer had spread and for the past two years they had been fighting a losing battle.

Bella had lived a long life and at 81 years old she was ready to go. Jacob would never be ready to say goodbye, but even he was tired of watching her getting weaker and weaker. Also everyone knew that she was in a lot of pain, or she would have been if it weren't for the extensive pain medication she was on. The medication made her loopy and she often would forget who people were, with the exception of Jacob and Edward, she asked for them both regularly.

"Jake," Bella whispered, her eyes fluttered open groggily.  
"Hey Beautiful," Jacob said, each time she opened her eyes and he ran his hand through her thin, short, gray hairs.  
Bella smiled back at him. "You are such a liar." Was the same response that she gave him.  
"No, never." Jacob shook his head.

"Come sit with me," Bella shifted on the bed, the blankets falling down to her waist, revealing an old flannel shirt. It was Jacob's shirt and would have swallowed her whole even if she wasn't close to 25 pounds underweight.  
Jacob got on the bed, lifting his arm for her to place her head on his chest and then rested his arm down her side, placing it on her hip. "Are you comfortable?" He asked her.  
"Yes."  
"Now who is the liar?" Jacob challenged.  
Bella looked at him, pleading with him to let it go. "I want to be me and if that means that I hurt a little then so be it. I don't want to be numb and not feel your arms around me or . . ." Bella leaned up and Jacob met her halfway their lips touching briefly. ". . . or your kiss."

Asher's wife, Treanna, saw Bella shiver slightly and got an additional blanket from the oak chest and opened it wide to lay it over Bella and Jacob.  
"Thank you." Jacob told her, tucking the blanket around Bella.  
The doorbell chimed and Asher went to answer it, coming back with Edward by his side. Of Bella and Jacob's immediate family only Asher and Treanna knew about vampires or werewolves so explaining Edward was sometimes difficult. Edward was rarely seen by the other family members, but over the last year he visited more often so it couldn't always be avoided. When asked Edward lied, saying that his grandfather and Bella were once very close friends. Most of the kids knew of the Cullens so it worked as a reasonable explanation.

"Edward," Bella smiled, slowly shifting up some so that her back was now against Jacob's chest and grimaced slightly in pain. Once settled, she lifted her hand towards Edward as he came and sat on the side of the bed. It was so difficult for Edward to see her like this and sometimes wondered to himself if he made the right decision to suck out the poison that James had put in her long ago. Edward looked at Jacob laying behind her and the family pictures scattered around the room and knew that if he had the option to do it over again he would have made the exact same decision. He had many regrets and knew that he had made several mistakes along the way, but was confident that preserving Bella's humanity was not one of them.

Jacob was so grateful for the time that he had with Bella and wouldn't have traded it for anything. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, placing one across her chest, pressing his palm over her heart. He could feel the soft beats against his skin and cherished each one of them. All three of them knew that her time was coming to an end, but none of them wanted to say the dreaded words out loud. Bella took each of their hands, threading her fingers through theirs' and glanced slowly between them both. This was something that was very common for the three of them and Bella would often fall asleep holding onto both of them.

Bella could also feel her time was coming. She had felt so weak and lost the past several weeks, but today she was more coherent and could think clearly. It felt so wonderful. Not knowing how many more days she would have like this, she decided to do something that she had meant to do long ago. Treanna brought Bella a drink of water and after she took a small sip Bella asked her to bring her jewelry box. Jacob and Edward watched her curiously neither knowing what Bella wanted it for. Bella took out her charm bracelet, set it in her lap and then reached in and pulled a white velvet pouch.

"Thank you," Bella told Treanna as she closed the lid and then handed it to her to place it back on the dresser.  
Bella's hands shook as she opened the pouch and out came the white brooch that Alice had given to her to wear in her wedding. Bella would have returned it sooner, but did not realize that it had been packed away with her wedding dress until her granddaughter asked if she could wear her dress for her wedding. Alice had told Bella that she could keep it, but Bella didn't want to do that and made sure that the brooch was not packed away when the dressed was put away after the wedding.

"Edward," Bella whispered, as she placed the brooch in his hand. "When Alice loaned this to me to wear, she told me that each Cullen couple wore this at their wedding." Bella licked her lips slowly. "I want you to wear it in yours."  
Edward closed his eyes, not able to look into hers for a moment. "Bella, you know that I will never marry."  
"Yes, you will. Look at me." Bella insisted. Edward, not able to resist anything that Bella told him to do, raised his eyes to hers and she leaned forward, cupping his cheek. "If you do it for me, eventually if will be what you want as well. She will be extremely luck to have you, whoever she is. You deserve better than the memory of a love that once was."

Edward wanted to give her the answer she wanted to hear, but had learned that honesty worked best and he slowly shook his head. "I would do anything for you, but I can't promise you that."  
Bella shook her head. "Don't tell me that you can't change or you never would have loved me. And . . ." Bella leaned back her hand falling from his face, landing on his knee as she looked at Jacob then back at Edward. "And don't tell me that you can't love more than one person."

Bella's love for Edward was very different than her love for Jacob. For Edward he was one of her very best friends who would do anything for her and she couldn't help loving that. As for romantic feelings they were part of her past and she didn't have any desire to go back to that time. Jacob fully understood their relationship after being with them over the years. There was nothing for Jacob to be jealous of, he had Bella's heart and soul, the part of her that would also belong to Edward made Bella who she was and Jacob loved that part as well.

"You don't have to stop loving me in order to love someone else." Bella continued. "That is all I am asking for, promise me to try and to love again."  
Edward looked down and then up into the beautiful chocolate brown eyes that he loved so much. "Alright, I promise." Edward nodded his head towards Jacob. "Does he have to love someone else too?"  
Jacob frowned back at him and Bella leaned her head against Jacob's shoulder, tilting it to the side to look up at him. "Only if he wants to stay here and live forever, then I would want him to find someone else as well."

Jacob shook his head. "I gave up that option long ago." He leaned into Bella, wrapping his arms around his wife, kissing the top of her head. "And I don't regret it at all."  
Bella turned in his arms, cringing slightly even that small movements made her short of breath. "And you two better not kill each other, because if one or both of you end up in heaven right after me I'm not speaking to either one of you."  
Bella knew them both well, but Jacob didn't really want to kill Edward even if Edward wanted him to and Jacob was a role model in the community and would be strong. Jacob and Edward glanced at each other, Edward could hear the beats of her heart falter. After speaking with her family earlier that morning Bella had wanted them both there with her, but Edward felt like Jacob had shared her enough and wanted to give them this time alone.

Edward shifted, placing his hand on Bella's knee. "I'll see you tomorrow." Edward said, knowing that it most likely wouldn't be true.  
Bella knew that as well and placed her hand over hers. The youthful perfection of Edward's hand was a striking contrast to Bella's frail wrinkled hand. "Take care of yourself." Bella smiled.  
Edward lifted her hand and kissed the back of her hand. "I will." His voice lowered into a soft whisper that neither of them could hear. "I love you."  
Bella shifted painfully, reaching out her arms to him. Edward met her half way and hugged her tiny body. They held onto each other for awhile, Edward listened to her heart and breathed in her scent before he gently leaned her back so that she rested against Jacob.

Jacob wrapped his arms around Bella as Edward made a quiet exit, going for a run, the rain outside covered his face providing the tears that he wasn't able to shed. Bella cried softly her tears moistening into Jacob's shirt. He reached over and tucked the blanket further around her desperate for anything he could do to make her feel better. She sighed painfully and Jacob called to Asher for Bella to get more pain medication, knowing that it would mostly likely cause her to sleep once again. It took some convincing to get Bella to actually take it, but the anguish in Jacob's eyes at seeing his wife suffer was what made her finally agree to it. Bella settled back comfortably in Jacob's arms and looked around at their room filled with memories of the life that she had shared with the man she loved.

She lifted the charm bracelet from her lap and looked through the twenty-two charms that were a collection of her life story. There was the sun, a shell from the beach, her truck, two motorcycles resting next to each other, a diamond heart, Jacob's wolf, Asher's wolf, a book, a conversation heart, a stock pot, and many more that the kids and other friends had given her.  
"Thank you, Jake. You have been my . . ." Bella sighed, trying to find the words, but couldn't, "my everything and I wouldn't change a thing."  
"I wouldn't either." Jacob said, rubbing his hands down her arms.

"Will you be okay, Jake? You know after . . ." Not wanting to finish her sentence, but Jacob didn't need her to, he knew that she was asking about after she was gone.  
"I don't know." He answered honestly. "What do you want me to do?"  
Bella smiled and chuckled softly to herself. "You know the usual. Stay out way too late with the boys, chasing girls. Drive our kids crazy with 'war' stories that they never would believe are true and be the general trouble maker that I know and love."  
Jacob nodded slowly, her smile spreading across his face as she spoke. "I can do that."

They settled into a comfortable silence that was normal for them. Bella curled herself into Jacob's side and Jacob tucked her hair behind her ear, leaned down, and kissed her forehead. Jacob could feel her breath against the side of his neck and closed his own eyes, resting his cheek on her head. He cherished every moment that he had with her, and if she were healthy and active he would be fighting her death with everything he had, but they were both tired and wanted peace and rest.

"I love you, Bells." He could feel her body relaxing and knew that she would be sleeping soon.  
Bella licked her chapped lips slowly. "I . . . I love . . . you, Ja . . . ke." She whispered before falling asleep.  
Jacob stayed there rubbing her softly and it wasn't long before he no longer felt her chest rise and fall against his body or her breath against his skin. He knew her time had come. He cried softly, holding her against his chest. Treanna heard Jacob and called the rest of the family.

Bella had been very loved in the community, which was shown in the support and love that they provided Jacob and his family. Jacob lived another 18 years, spending his time with the youth of the community, very similar to what Billy had done. Him and Quil were the 'grumpy old men' of La Push or at least they pretended to be, but in truth everyone loved them and most of the time they made everyone around them laugh. Embry and Jackie had remarried, twelve years after their divorce and Embry never did imprint. All of the pack members ended up living longer than their spouses, but they had each other for support until the end.

After Bella and Jacob's death the Cullen's parted ways from the Volturi with one more member. To fulfill his promise to Bella, Edward made an honest effort to take care of himself and to love again. Myriam was part of the guard with a specialty in speed. She could make Edward appear slow in comparison. However, when the Cullens left Edward knew that the wolves would be very hard to control and unless Alec made them immobile there was no way they would let Aro touch them to know their thoughts. Everyone knew that the wolves main thought was 'I'm going to kill you' and making constant plans to do so, therefore it was simply a matter of time before they acted on it or Aro decided to destroy the wolves. No one knew which one it would be.

However Myriam wanted nothing more to do with the guard and had adapted to the Cullen's animal diet, therefore she requested to join the Cullen family. Myriam was 200 years older than Edward and at one time had a mate that was also part of the guard, but he was killed in battle. Myriam had always known about Bella and was hoping that Edward would one day love her back. Edward made no promises, but was willing to try.

(* * * * * * * *)

**100 years later**

Walking through the sacred grounds one early morning a young teenage girl found a sterling silver case, nestled between the thick grass that surrounded the head stone of Isabella Black. She bent down and picked up the case, wiped away the dew and saw a lion with a lamb tucked into its side, both of them sleeping. She thought it was beautiful and was surprised when her fingers accidentally pressed the small clasp and a small note fluttered to the ground.

Feeling slightly guilty, but too curious to stop herself, she unfolded the thick parchment and written in elegant script, obviously from another time period was:

_Bella, I kept my promise. - Edward._

She didn't know what it meant and took the case, promising to return it on her next visit to the graves. Once home she brought the case and note to her great-grandmother.  
"Great Nans, do you know what this means?" The young woman asked.  
The elder woman took the case and note, read the simple words, and smiled. "William dear," she whispered to the old man next to her, handing him the note.  
William nodded slowly, glancing at his wife "I agree, now would be a good time." He lifted himself from the kitchen chair and walked slowly into the living room. From the bookshelf he pulled a thick, hardback book and sat down in his worn leather recliner with a soft sigh.

The girl watched her great-grandparents curiously and gasped slightly when she saw her own name written across the cover of the book.  
"I would like to read you a story," he cleared his throat, "Bella's Sun."  
Bella smiled still very curious and curled up on the couch, pulled an afghan over her lap and listened, not knowing the story being read was true.

William began to read . . .

_Saturdays were the best, I could do anything that I wanted to do, except for sleep in. Dad always needed my help getting into his clothes and starting the day. I didn't mind, he was always real patient with me and would usually sit in his bed and read until I woke up and got him ready. I left the warm comfort of my sheets and raised my arms above my head to stretch..._

_(to continue go to Jacob's New Moon – link in my profile)_

**THE END**

Final Song: Storybook Love from Princess Bride

- you tube dot com /watch?v=4GHw1Cl8-KY


End file.
